Trahison et Pardon
by Mamoshi
Summary: Le départ de Sasuke, l'entraînement de Naruto, 2e tentative qui échoue, un Naruto au plus mal, un reproche de Sakura pour le départ de Sasuke ... et un lot de démon à la clé.
1. Prologue

**Disclamer :**alors… les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto… après au fil de l'histoire certains vont apparaître et ils seront entièrement créés à partir de mon imagination

**Pairing**** : **SasukeXNaruto

**Rating :** M.

**Avertissement**** : **Je signale bien que cette fiction est du genre YAOI! Donc les homophobes, vous partez !

Je voudrais remercier ma Bêta qui a bien voulu corriger ce prologue.

* * *

**Trahison et pardon.**

**Prologue.**

À l'âge de 12 ans, Naruto était déjà un garçon dynamique qui n'avait qu'un rêve : _Devenir le prochain Hokage_. Il alla dans une école pour ninja, qui fût très difficile pour lui, et fut placé dans l'équipe 7 composée de quatre personnes : lui, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura et Hatake Kakashi. La vie continua et nos héros grandissaient et apprenaient la vie.

Malgré cette joie d'être dans une équipe, Naruto avait toujours été méprisé par son village. Kyûbi. Un simple nom qui lui avait enlevé toute chance d'avoir une enfance heureuse. Depuis son plus jeune âge, Naruto s'attirait la haine et le mépris de tout le village car on avait scellé un démon renard à neuf queues enfermé à l'intérieur de lui. Seul le soutien de Iruka et de Ichiraku lui avait permis de soutenir cette souffrance, cette solitude, cette peine, ce poids…

Pourtant, ce poids fut, tout de même, atténué par son entrée dans l'équipe 7. Ce fut le commencement d'une nouvelle vie pour lui. En effet à partir de là, il eut bien des missions, difficiles comme faciles, il s'était fait de nouveaux amis, puis les foudres des villages avaient diminuées. Il avait tissé des liens avec le village de Suna, de Kiri et autres… Naruto commençait à avoir la « famille » qu'il n'avait jamais eu : ses amis, son tuteur, son professeur, sa coéquipière et enfin … son coéquipier. Coéquipier qui devint par la suite son amour caché découvert quelque temps après « son baiser par accident » dans la salle de classe. Amour approfondi, quand son coéquipier et lui s'entraidaient dans les combats ou les entraînements.

Pour lui tout était parfait. Faire des missions avec la personne qu'on aime, manger des Ramen, évaluer la force de chacun…

Tout était parfait jusqu'au jour où la vengeance était devenue plus importante que tout dans ce havre de paix. Naruto fut anéanti lorsqu'un matin, on lui signala la disparition de son cher et tendre à cause de Oroshimaru. Un Ninja de niveau supérieur qui désirait par plus que tout avoir un Uchiha dans ses recherches.

Alors pour le récupérer, Naruto et quelques amis de ce dernier partirent à sa recherche qui se fût conclue par une confrontation à la vallée de la fin.

Il avait tout tenté pour le ramener au village, mais en vain… De retour au village, il était anéanti, tout le monde essayait de lui remonter le moral, tous, sauf une … une certaine ninja aux cheveux roses qui n'arrêtait pas d'en vouloir à Naruto, elle voulait tant lui balancer les reproches qu'elle contenait au plus profond d'elle : lui dire à quel point il avait été incapable de tenir sa promesse, incapable de lui ramener l'homme de ses rêves, mais elle ne lui dit rien de tout ça. Non. Elle avait continué de lui faire promettre de le ramener. Naruto lui fit la promesse.

Naruto savait que pour le ramener, il lui faudrait devenir plus fort. Et pour devenir plus fort, Naruto décida de suivre son parrain : **Jiraya**, dans un voyage de 3 ans. Ces trois années lui furent bénéfiques.

Après ces trois années d'entraînement avec Jiraya, Naruto revient à Konoha plus fort qu'avant. Il se disait tout le temps qu'il avait fait ces 3 années d'entraînement pour _Lui_, que c'est _Lui_ qui l'avait motivé pour aller au-delà de ses limites. Naruto se promit qu'il le ramènerait cette fois, il était rempli d'espoir.

Mais ce fut de courte durée quand, à sa 2ème tentative, son amour le rejeta une nouvelle fois. Il faillit même le tuer. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour une vengeance convoitée et un désir de pouvoir.

Je pense que vous voyez quelle était la personne qui occupait son cœur, et oui ce n'était autre que notre cher _**Uchiha Sasuke**_. Naruto fut plus que détruit à son retour au village, personne ne savait quoi faire, Naruto ne riait plus, il mangeait rarement, il ne sortait plus… le seul endroit où on pouvait espérer le voir le plus c'était le terrain d'entraînement où Kakashi leur avait fait passer le test. Il y restait pour se rappeler du bon vieux temps avec son Sasuke à ses côtés…

Naruto restait seul à ces moments-là, mais pas tout à fait. Ses amis avaient décidé de le surveiller de peur qu'il ne fasse une grosse bêtise. En effet, Naruto ne faisait plus attention à lui, on pouvait penser à un zombie rien qu'en le voyant.

Parmi ses amis qui le surveillaient ce jour-là il y avait Hinata, Ino et Sakura.

**- Vous … vous pensez … que … que ça s'arrangera?**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Hinata**, dit Ino avec un sourire confiant,** Naruto est plus fort que tu ne le penses, il s'en remettra, n'est-ce pas Sakura?**

**- Sa… Sakura?**

**- Merde! Où est-elle passée ?**

**- Ino, regarde elle va vers Naruto, on la rejoint ?**

**- … Non, c'est sa coéquipière. Peut-être qu'elle va le booster un peu…**

**- …**

Pendant qu'elles regardaient la scène, Sakura se rapprochait de Naruto qui avait l'esprit ailleurs, elle ne supportait plus l'attention que portaient les autres à Naruto. Ce garçon ne méritait absolument pas cette attention. il méritait qu'on le laisse dans son coin pour qu'il pourrisse jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien de lui.

_« Mais pourquoi se préoccupent-ils plus de ce monstre plutôt que de mon Sasuke qui n'est toujours pas rentré? »_ était la phrase qu'elle se disait souvent.

**- Tu comptes encore rester là longtemps?,** dit-elle d'un ton méprisant.

**- Sakura… -chan?**

**- Peux-tu arrêter de faire ton intéressant? Que crois-tu gagner en restant à te lamenter comme ça? La sympathie des autres? Franchement tu fais pitié.**

Naruto était stupéfait par les mots employés par Sakura, celle qu'il considérait comme une sœur. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ça ? Sakura avait toujours été gentille avec lui.

**- Tu me dégoûtes, toi et le monstre que tu as en toi. Oui je suis au courant ! La seule raison pour que tu sois encore vivant est que tu étais, tu es et tu seras toujours considéré comme une arme pour le village. Un simple objet que l'on utilise en cas de pépin pour le village, un moins que rien à sacrifier pour le bien de notre village… Au fond tout le monde t'en veux que tu n'aies même pas réussi à ramener Sasuke. Je te déteste sale monstre, tu …**

Naruto ne put en supporter plus, tête baissée, il se releva et porta son regard aux yeux devenus rouge sang fendu par une pupille noir très fine vers Sakura. Ce qui la fit frissonner de peur et la fit reculer d'un pas sans pour autant arrêter ses reproches.

**- Qu… quoi? Que vas-tu me faire? T'es qu'une merde, tu devrais crever pour être né Démon …**

Sakura ne put en dire plus que Naruto la saisit par la gorge. Un fin manteau rouge de chakra entourait le corps de Naruto. Ino et Hinata, voyant le massacre arriver, se précipitèrent vers les deux coéquipiers.

**- Naruto, arrête! Ne fais pas ça!**, cria Ino affolée.

Mais elles n'eurent pas le temps de l'arrêter que Naruto balança Sakura, avec force et sans pitié, contre l'un des poteaux du terrain. Sakura lâcha un cri, montrant à quel point c'était douloureux et tomba, l'esprit un peu sonné.

Naruto fixa ensuite Ino et Hinata qui s'étaient arrêtées, le regardant avec peur. En voyant ce regard rempli de peur et de méfiance, Naruto se rappela des paroles tranchantes que Sakura lui avait dit à peine quelques secondes avant… Après un moment à se fixer, Naruto se demandait si tout ce qui se passait était bien réel ou tout simplement un cauchemar. Comme ça lui était déjà arrivé, Naruto se retrouva en face du portail qui retenait Kyûbi. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de voir la tête du démon apparaître. Le démon se mit tout à coup à avoir un rire moqueur envers lui.

* On dirait que j'avais raison. *

Kyûbi ...

* Donc que vas-tu faire ? *

**Je ... Je ne sais pas.**

*** Mmm ... pourtant j'en vois bien une solution. Pourquoi ne pas les tuer tous ? ***

_NON! … non …_

*** Elle te la dit. Ils nous considèrent comme une arme et tu veux encore les sauver ? ***

_Ça fait mal… mais c'est inutile de se salir les mains._

*** … très bien…, prête-moi ton corps je t'emmènerais quelque part où tu seras en sécurité ***

…

*** Gamin ***

… _D'accord._

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, Naruto poussa un cri tellement strident qu'Ino et Hinata durent se boucher les oreilles, mais elles furent projetées à cause d'une vague de chakra qui s'échappait du corps de Naruto.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de l'Hokage, quatre ninjas se voyaient remettre leur ordre de mission.

**- Bon j'espère que vous mènerez à bien cette mission**, dit Tsunade.

Les quatre ninjas hochèrent de la tête, assimilant chaque information que leur Hokage venait de leur déclarer. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à les congédier, Shikamaru s'adressa à elle.

**- Qui a-t-il Shikamaru?**

**- En ce qui concerne Naruto, n'y a-t-il vraiment rien que l'on puisse faire ?**

**Le regard de l'Hokage se voila de tristesse avant qu'elle ne soupire d'un air défaitiste à leur encontre.**

**- Je crains que la seule chose que l'on puisse faire c'est d'attendre.**

**- À force d'attendre, il se tuera Tsunade-sama !, se révolta Kiba.**

**- Arrête Kiba, elle n'a pas tort.**

**- Mais Shino**, se plaignit le jeune maître-chien.

**- Kiba… tu devais quand même t'y attendre, avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sasuke il serait forcément ressorti amoché, **répondit Neji.

**- Quelle prise de tête,** soupira Shikamaru lassé par cette histoire.

C'était une vraie prise de tête. Les garçons étaient de plus en plus inquiets pour Naruto et ne cessaient d'attendre que ça s'arrange, mais en vain, Naruto ne sortait pas de sa dépression.

**- Bon, maintenant que vous avez votre ordre de mission vous …**

Tsunade n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un vent très puissant atteignait le bureau, ce qui fit éclater toutes les vitres sur le passage. Par instinct, tous évitèrent les éclats qui étaient projetés.

**- Mais que se passe-t-il à la fin? Neji!**

**Le jeune home compris l'ordre et se mit en position.**

**- Byakugan!**

Neji activa son byakugan et scruta les alentours. Au moment où il regarda au niveau du terrain n°3, il vit un chakra rouge émaner avec des radiations très fortes, il concentra son byakugan vers la source et ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle.

**- Alors … que vois-tu Neji ?,** demanda Shikamaru.

**- C'est Naruto … il est à l'origine de tout ça.**

**- Quoi?!**, fut leur réaction à tous.

**- Il y a aussi Hinata, Ino et Sakura … elles sont inconscientes!**

**- Vite! Au terrain!**, ordonna l'Hokage très inquiète.

En une fraction de seconde ils se déplacèrent tous vers le terrain. Sur le terrain, l'énergie ne cessait de sortir par vague, dévastant tout.

_Arrête Kyûbi!_

*** Ils le méritent… ***

_Je t'ai dit que c'était inutile ! Je veux juste partir._

*** Comme tu veux gamin ***

Naruto, encore sous le contrôle de Kyûbi, s'approcha de Sakura et s'accroupit au niveau de son visage et lui parla d'une voix qui feraient fuir, même le ninja le plus aguerri.

**- * Réjouis-toi d'être encore en vie, si Naruto ne m'avait pas arrêté tu aurais été la cause de la destruction de ton village … J'espère que tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de déclencher. ***

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et en voyant la tête horrifiée de Sakura, il rajouta sur un petit ton ironique

**- * Ne fais pas cette tête, tu le reverras ton Naruto, mais je ne serai pas aussi clément. ***

En une seconde, Naruto avait disparu du terrain … il était parti.

Les autres arrivèrent quelques minutes après, tout un attroupement se retrouvait au terrain : Kakashi et Iruka, Lee, Gai, Tenten, Jiraya, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Tsunade, Chôji et Shikamaru, tous étaient là, mais ils étaient arrivés trop tard.

**- Il a mis un sacré bordel!**, s'exclama Kiba assis sur le dos d'Akamaru qui aboya sous les paroles de son maître.

**- On fait quoi maintenant?,** dit Shikamaru.

Ils se surent quoi répondre. Le terrain était complètement dévasté, avec un gros cratère au milieu.

**- Sakura-chan!, c**ria Lee en la voyant venir en titubant, cri qui attira l'attention de tout le monde.

Tout le groupe accourut à ses côtés avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse dans les bras de Lee, qui avait été le plus rapide.

**- Amenez-la à l'hôpital!**

Le petit groupe s'occupa rapidement des blessées alors que Tsunade constatait les dégâts. Entre temps, un certain blond s'éloignait de plus en plus loin d'un village, qui était connu pour être paisible et chaleureux, car il n'était considéré que comme une simple arme et un monstre.

* * *

**À suivre …**


	2. Chapter 1 : drôle de retrouvailles

**Disclamer :**alors… les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto… après au fil de l'histoire certains vont apparaître et ils seront entièrement créés à partir de mon imagination

**Pairing**** : **SasukeXNaruto

**Rating :** M.

**Avertissement**** : **Je signale bien que cette fiction est du genre YAOI! Donc les homophobes, vous pouvez partir!

_Je voudrais remercier ma Bêta qui a bien voulu corriger ce chapitre__**.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

_**Trahison et pardon.**_

_**Chapitre 1**__**: Drôle de retrouvailles.**_

Un an après l'incident de Konoha, la nuit, dans une forêt très loin de Konoha, éclairée à peine grâce au clair de lune, un certain brun allait vers sa cachette qu'il appréciait tant car « la tête de serpent » ne venait pas le déranger à ces moments-là, ce qui l'arrangeait plus qu'autre chose.

Il prenait tout son temps, toujours. Il savait qu'à son retour, il reprendrait son entraînement programmé par Oroshimaru. Selon ce dernier, ça le rendrait encore plus fort, mais notre beau brun savait très bien que ce « serpent vicieux » cherchait seulement à avoir plus de renseignement sur le Sharingan.

Il regrettait parfois d'être parti de Konoha. En voulant venger son clan de l'acte de son frère, il prenait le risque de ne plus pouvoir faire renaître son clan. Il aurait aimé voir des petits monstres courir partout sur le domaine Uchiha. Domaine qui s'apparentait à une maison hantée maintenant. Et oui, bien que notre cher Sasuke veuille se venger, il voulait tout autant une famille… Mais depuis quelque temps, il avait constaté que quoi qu'il arrive, il ne pourrait pas faire revivre son clan… Vous vous demandez pourquoi? Parce que le cœur de Sasuke est pris par une petite tête blonde aux yeux azurs.

Depuis son départ, il ne cessait de penser à lui, son sourire qui chamboulait son cœur d'un désir fou, la chaleur de son corps quand il approchait de lui, son dynamisme à chaque mission extérieure, sa naïveté, tout… il adorait tout de ce petit blond. C'est fou à quel point son blond lui manquait, mais il avait pris sa décision : il ne reviendrait pas.

Un moment après, il arriva à son endroit secret. Un endroit assez éloigné des regards, un lieu magnifiquement bien éclairé qui contrastait avec l'obscurité de la forêt environnante : une cascade tombant dans un lac, l'eau de la cascade scintillante grâce au rayon de la Lune, c'était magnifique, apaisant…

Sasuke commença à avancer quand il aperçut une silhouette dans l'eau. D'instinct, il se cacha derrière un arbre pour mieux analyser cette fameuse personne… déjà il pouvait voir que c'était un homme, un peu musclé mais un corps parfait. Les muscles, bien que la personne soit vue de dos, ne faisaient pas une grosse masse disproportionnée. Comme hypnotisé, Sasuke commença à se rapprocher du lac et de cette personne. Plus il avançait et plus il arrivait à décrire cette personne. Elle avait des cheveux en bataille qui lui faisait penser à son amour inavoué, _« mais c'était impossible_, se disait-il, _Naruto est à Konoha »_.

Il fut stupéfait quand il reconnut cette personne…

**- Naruto …**

Ce dernier se retourna en renvoyant un regard froid à la personne qui osait le déranger. Son regard froid laissa place à un regard étonné, il resta sans voix quand il vit son Sasuke devant lui tout aussi étonné que lui.

**- Sasuke ?… Que fais-tu là ?**

**- C'est plutôt à moi de te le demander, non ?**

**- Comme si tu t'en souciais …**, marmonna-t-il d'un ton amère qui étonna Sasuke.

Naruto sortit de l'eau, alla près d'un arbre où était ses vêtements et commença à s'habiller. Sasuke déglutit quand il inspecta une fois de plus le corps svelte mais musclé de Naruto. Il se demandait même si ce n'était pas un rêve. Et comme pour le confirmer lui-même, il s'approcha du blond qui mettait un pantalon noir le moulant parfaitement, son désir grandissant à chaque pas le rapprochant du blond. Sasuke ne se posa pas une question pour savoir si c'était correct ou pas.

Lorsqu'il arriva près du blond, celui-ci lui tournait le dos, il ne voulait pas voir Sasuke. Il avait peur de souffrir de nouveau. Kyûbi avait fait beaucoup pour lui, mais c'était à croire que le destin même ne voulait pas qu'il soit heureux. Il arrêta de se lamenter quand il sentit deux mains sur ses hanches. Trop stupéfait par cet acte, il ne réagit pas et fixa le tronc de l'arbre, comme s'il pouvait percer un trou par la pensée.

Puis soudain, la main gauche de Sasuke monta sensuellement le long du torse, découvrant cette musculature séduisante, tandis que l'autre glissait sensuellement en dessous de son pantalon. Il lâcha un cri de stupéfaction quand il sentit l'activation de cette dernière malgré la barrière de ce fin tissu. Il ne put s'empêcher de gémir lorsqu'il sentit des baisers dans son cou ou lorsque Sasuke lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille.

Il sortit un grognement de frustration quand les baisers et les caresses cessèrent. Mais la seconde d'après, Sasuke le retourna pour lui faire face. Tous les deux se regardèrent, yeux dans les yeux, remplis de désirs et d'amour, mais chacun ne vit que le désir de l'autre. Pris d'une soudaine envie, nos deux tourtereaux s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent fougueusement, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Sasuke plaqua Naruto contre l'arbre et commença à déposer des baisers dans le cou puis le torse, sortant parfois sa langue pour tracer chaque muscle que Naruto pouvait avoir. Puis il fit quelques suçons un peu partout jusqu'au niveau du bas-ventre.

Après avoir marqué son beau blond, Sasuke passa sa langue sur chaque ligne que traçait les abdos du blond, puis il embrassa de nouveau Naruto avec plus de douceur, et Naruto répondit au baiser où s'entremêlèrent leurs langues pour un balai des plus… torride… Aucun d'eux ne voulait lâcher prise, savourant chaque toucher, mais ils se séparèrent à cause du manque d'air.

Sasuke remarqua que les yeux de Naruto étaient remplis de désir. Comme en transe ou encore dans un monde parallèle. Le brun retira son haut et se colla immédiatement à Naruto pour avoir enfin un contact avec la peau du blond qu'il trouvait magnifique, comparée à la sienne qu'il trouvait trop pâle. Naruto gémit et commença à caresser le torse de son beau brun puis à embrasser son torse un peu partout pendant que Sasuke humait l'odeur des cheveux du blond.

Sasuke commença s'attaquer au pantalon du blond. Ils se retrouvèrent en boxer, Sasuke se frottant contre Naruto qui gémit au contact, toujours séparées par le fin tissu de leur boxer. Sasuke se mit à genoux et descendit le boxer du blond se mit à le caresser.

Les deux jeunes hommes se firent plaisir et firent plaisir à l'autre, se retrouvant à ce moment insolite. Ils ne firent ni attention à leur entourage, ni au temps qui s'écoulait. Ils profitaient de la chaleur de l'autre par cette fraîche nuit.

Sasuke le retourna pour qu'il s'appuie contre l'arbre, lui présentant trois doigts que Naruto lécha sensuellement.

_« S'il ne fallait pas le préparer je crois que j'aurais cédé tellement je ne tiens plus,… »_ pensa Sasuke. Mais il résista et lécha le dos de Naruto qui fit frémir ce dernier.

Sasuke continua sa préparation, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il fallait faire après. Naruto était limite en transe, tellement le plaisir en était renversant. Cependant, une autre entité pensait à autre chose que ces retrouvailles.

_*** Gamin … * **_

_Pas maintenant Kyû…_

_*** Mais… ***_

_J'AI DIT PAS MAINTENANT !_

_*** Ne viens pas te plaindre après ***_

Naruto gémit puis dans un souffle déclara son envie à son amant du soir et son voeu fut exaucé par une douleur atroce et une douceur inégalable.

Ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre, dos contre torse. Sasuke embrassait Naruto au creux de son cou et sur ses épaules comme pour le rassurer alors que chacun prenait réellement conscience de l'autre de chaque côté.

Ils continuèrent encore, et encore de se faire plaisir, comme s'ils ne voulaient plus se séparer de peur que l'autre ne soit qu'une illusion. La fatigue prenant enfin place, les deux jeune hommes se calmèrent mais n'en restèrent pas moins collé l'un à l'autre avant de se laisser glisser dans l'herbe. Sasuke s'appuya sur l'arbre alors que Naruto reprenait son souffle confortablement installé sur le torse de Sasuke. Ils restèrent un bon moment comme ça avant que Sasuke ne rompe le silence.

**- C'est différent de nos deux dernières rencontres …**, dit-il ironiquement.

**- … Baka …**, dit Naruto tout en souriant.

**- Alors, tu ne m'a pas dit pourquoi tu es là …**

**- Et toi que fais-tu là ? … À ce que je sache, la cachette du serpent la plus proche est à un jour d'ici à vitesse constante. **

**- Je passais par là…**

Le silence retomba quand quelque chose arriva au cerveau du brun.

**- Naruto ?**

**- mmm ?**

**- Où sont les autres ? Tu sembles différent**, dit-il.

**- …**

**- Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas **_**Usuratonkachi**_** ?**

**- Bien des choses ont changé Sas'ke**, souffla Naruto avec peine.

**- Que veux-tu dire ?**

**- KITSUNE!**

Les jeunes hommes sursautèrent en entendant la voix et Naruto se releva prestement pour se rhabiller alors que Sasuke le regardait, interloqué. De qui venait cette voix? Naruto le connaissait?

**- Sasuke vas-t-en**, dit Naruto précipitamment tout en chuchotant.

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Dépêches toi et ne discute pas.**

Sasuke acquiesça, se releva et s'habilla précipitamment, il tira Naruto vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément, Naruto répondit en enlaçant son cou.

**- KITSUNE !**

Naruto rompit le baiser.

**- Vite vas-t-en !**, dit-il en murmurant.

**- Je te reverrai, n'est-ce pas ?**

Cependant, Naruto resta silencieux, évitant de rencontrer ces pupilles noires. Sasuke prit les mains du blond dans les siennes l'obligeant à le regarder.

**- Dit-moi qu'on se reverra…**

**- Je l'ignore Sasuke**, souffla Naruto, **Maintenant pars. Tu risques ta vie en restant là… **

**- Ma vie ?**

**- Pars !**

Bien que réticent, Sasuke disparut, mais pas comme le croyait le blond, qui pensait qu'il était vraiment parti, Sasuke se trouvait dans un arbre et voyait la scène.

**- Ah ! T'es là Kitsune !**

**- Juichi.**

Sasuke vit un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges avec des pointes jaunes, descendant aux épaules et avec des yeux de loups avec des pupilles jaunes. Sasuke se demandait en quoi ce jeune pouvait lui être dangereux.

**- Tu te baignais encore dans le lac ? Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à y aller.**

Le blond ne dit rien, se contentant d'observer encore une fois la cascade qui donnait encore cette impression d'être dans une illusion.

**- Tu repenses encore à ce qu'il s'est passé l'an dernier ?**, dit subitement Juichi.

**- … Peut être.**

**- Si tu veux je vais en tuer quelques-uns…**

**- Non, pas pour le moment… j'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose avant ça… **

**- Quoi donc ?**

**- …Rien laisse tomber … on y va…**

**- Ça ne concernerait pas ton cher et tendre par hasard ?**, dit Juichi avec un ton espiègle

Au lieu d'une réponse Juichi se récolta un coup monumental qui le projeta à une quinzaine de mètres. Sasuke fut étonné de la force de son blond. Il fut plus étonné quand il vit l'autre jeune homme retomber sur ses jambes.

**- Hey! Tu m'as fait mal aux côtes!** , dit Juichi en massant ses côtes.

**- **_*** cesse de faire semblant ***_**… on rentre.**

**- Quoi? On ne campe pas? **

**- Non. Mimi-bâsan nous attend avec la plante pour soigner Isei.**

**- Comment ce crétin a pu se faire piéger aussi facilement ?**

**- Parce qu'il n'est pas encore en accord avec Mahooki.**

Naruto enfila une cape noire et ils partirent. Sasuke n'arrêtait pas de se poser de questions « _qui était ce mec avec Naruto?_ », « _qui est cette « Mimi-bâsan » ?_ », « _quelle montagne?_ », « _qui est Isei?_ », «_ que s'est-il passé il y a un an?_ » et « _qui était ce cher et tendre à qui Naruto tient tant?_ »

Sasuke commença à rentrer vers la cachette du serpent le cœur brisé avec la pensée que Naruto pouvait avoir quelqu'un d'autre. Sasuke commençait à regretter son acte d'avoir quitté le village de Konoha, il se disait que s'il n'avait pas quitter Konoha il ferait toujours des missions avec son blondinet, et peut-être même qu'ils seraient enfin ensemble depuis le temps, sans se soucier des regards des autres, ne se préoccupant que de satisfaire les besoins de son amour et de le protéger des esprit malsains voulant son pouvoir.

Sasuke arriva à la cachette. A peine fut-il arrivé dans sa chambre que Kabuto arriva.

**- Que me veux-tu?**, dit Sasuke sur un ton méprisant.

**- On dirait qu'on n'est pas d'humeur aujourd'hui..**, dit Kabuto sur un ton mesquin.

**- Garde tes remarques pour toi, je m'en passerai largement.**

**- Maître Oroshimaru veut te voir.**

**- Que me veut-il ?**

**- Ne discute, le maître n'aime pas attendre et tu le sais.**

Sasuke se résigna, il alla voir Oroshimaru qui lui donna encore un entraînement des plus coriaces… Sasuke avait pris une décision, il ne se laisserait pas abattre par son amour à sens unique pour Naruto, il commençait à avoir de la haine pour ce dernier, de la colère, _« il a quelqu'un mais il ne m'a pas repoussé…il s'est servi de moi… » _

Sasuke ne voulait plus penser à lui, il restait fixé sur son seul objectif : _**« Devenir plus fort pour battre Itachi. » **_

* * *

_**A suivre….**_


	3. Chapter 2 : Questions et Découvertes

**Disclamer :**alors… les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto… après au fil de l'histoire certains vont apparaître et ils seront entièrement créés à partir de mon imagination

**Pairing**** : **SasukeXNaruto

**Rating :** M.

**Avertissement**** : **Je signale bien que cette fiction est du genre YAOI! Donc les homophobes, vous pouvez partir!

_Je voudrais remercier ma Bêta qui a bien voulu corriger ce chapitre._

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

_**Trahison et pardon.**_

_**Chapitre 2**__**: Questions et Découvertes.**_

Un an était passé depuis la rencontre entre Sasuke et Naruto. Sasuke était dans l'année de ses 17 ans et il ne faisait que s'entraîner, jour et nuit… Il n'allait plus à la cascade. Bien que ce fût son endroit favori, il l'avait rayé de la liste des « cachettes tranquilles ». Il ne voulait en aucun cas retomber sur Naruto. Pire, le voir avec la personne qu'il aimait, batifolant tous les deux, s'embrassant et faisant l'amour au même endroit … Non ! Sasuke ne voulait absolument pas tomber sur ce genre de scène. Il était en colère. Il en était arrivé à détester Naruto pour avoir volé son cœur. Mais pas seulement Naruto. La personne que Naruto aimait aussi. De quel droit se permet-il de séduire _Son_ Naruto ? Sasuke voulaient les égorger. Oui. C'était une bonne solution.

Alors que Sasuke se reposait tranquillement dans la chambre qui lui était attribuée, Kabuto frappa à la porte et entra. Comme depuis son arrivée, Sasuke envoya un regard méprisant à Kabuto alors que ce dernier lui demandait de le suivre. Sasuke n'était pas assez bête pour ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Il avait rapidement compris que Kabuto l'emmenait voir Oroshimaru. Ce vieux serpent ne lui avait pas donné d'entraînements ou de missions depuis trois bonnes semaines. Sasuke l'avait bien compris. Il avait atteint le niveau qu'Oroshimaru souhaitait. Aujourd'hui, Oroshimaru voulait prendre le contrôle de son corps.

Mais ce que Oroshimaru n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'en essayant de prendre le corps de notre cher Sasuke, ce dernier se rebellerait contre lui. Oroshimaru n'avait jamais pensé que le brun tenterait de le tuer. Pourtant ce fut ce qui se passa. Aussi rapidement que son pouvoir pouvait lui permettre, Sasuke transperça la poitrine de Oroshimaru d'un faisceau de chakra de la foudre, de quoi le paralyser. Kabuto, essayant de sauver son maître, fut tranché à la gorge de même qu'Oroshimaru. Ces deux derniers morts, Sasuke quitta cette cachette et parti pour enfin aller se venger de Itachi.

Pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent, Sasuke alla visiter trois autres cachettes de Oroshimaru, où il délivra Suigetsu, Karin et Juugo pour former l'équipe Ebi. Ils voyageaient partout à la recherche d'Itachi, récoltant des indices et des informations sur leur route. Mais un jour, une surprise de taille apparue sous les yeux de Sasuke.

Ce jour-là, ils étaient dans un village du pays des cascades. Le village était plutôt tranquille en ce moment. Très paisible. Sasuke aimait beaucoup cet endroit, de même pour Juugo. Karin trouvait qu'il n'y avait pas assez de magasin. Suigetsu, lui, avait plus envie de se battre qu'autre chose.

Ils déjeunaient tranquillement quand Sasuke remarqua un groupe qui se démarquait grandement de la population. Il était composé de quatre personnes, toutes habillées d'une tenue noire et d'une cape toujours aussi noire par-dessus. Tous les individus avaient leurs capuches rabattues sur la tête. Pourtant il ne pleuvait pas tant que ça, en fait il y avait un beau soleil et il faisait chaud.

Sasuke ignora le petit groupe et se remit à manger, mais quand il vit des cheveux blonds dépasser la capuche du meneur du groupe, il se statufia. Ces cheveux blonds, il les reconnaîtrait entre mille. Ils étaient un peu long pour qu'il y croit, mais rien que cette partie lumineuse le faisait douter.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, Sasuke se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter ses amis, avant de se précipiter dehors pour suivre le groupe. Il réussit à les suivre pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Et quand il les vit tourner à une intersection, il accéléra le pas, mais arrivé à l'intersection il ne trouva personne. Sasuke faisait face à un mur, c'était une impasse. Il fronça un peu des sourcils, trouvant cette situation louche. Sasuke laissa tomber et fit demi-tour pour rejoindre son équipe. Ces derniers le regardaient d'un air perplexe, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu attirer son attention à ce point.

**- Pourquoi t'es parti d'un coup sas'ke?** , dit Suigetsu.

**- Pour rien.**

**- Mais bien sûr…**, dit-il sur un ton qui voulait dire « comme si j'allais gober ça… ».

**- Idiot Suigetsu**, répliqua Karin, **Sasuke n'a pas besoin de te décrire chacun de ses faits et gestes, non? **

**- Karin**, soupira Suigetsu, **Tu es celle qui a le plus besoin de savoir la raison, alors tais-toi … **

**- N'im…n'importe quoi**, ragea la jeune femme, rougissante.

**- Ça suffit vous deux**, trancha Juugo, **Rien que vous entendre vous disputer m'irrite à un tel point que j'ai du mal à me calmer. On fait quoi maintenant Sasuke?**, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le brun.

**- On va rester ce soir et demain on part pour un autre village**, répondit Sasuke.

**- Ok.**

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Ne perdant pas de vue leur objectif principal, l'équipe Ebi essaya de récolter toutes les informations possible pour trouver Itachi. Le soir arrivé, ils trouvèrent une petite auberge et prirent deux chambres. L'heure du dîner arriva rapidement et ils se rejoignirent pour aller dans un restaurant du village.

Alors qu'ils mangeaient dans un calme reposant, Sasuke ne cessait de se poser des questions, « Était-ce vraiment une hallucination? », «Et si c'était vraiment lui? Que faisait-il ici? », « Est-il toujours dans les parages ? »… Il fût subitement sorti de ses pensées quand il entendit une conversation… plutôt intéressante entre trois hommes qui étaient assis sur la table à côté.

**- … Et comment il va?**, demanda un des trois hommes.

**- Il est plutôt choqué…**, répondit un autre.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais? … tu vois cinq démons en train de se battre, détruisant tout sur leur passage … tu ne serais pas choqué? J'aurais la trouille !**, répondit le troisième homme.

**- Moi aussi qu'est-ce que tu crois?**

**- Une chance qu'il n'ait pas été blessé**, dit le premier homme, **Un peu plus et il serait mort.**

Les hommes se turent alors que Sasuke s'intéressait de plus en plus à la conversation. Ils parlaient de démons à l'instant. Se pourrait-il que …

Sasuke se leva, suivi de son équipe et s'approcha des trois hommes qui avaient recommencé à parler.

**- Excusez-moi, vous avez parlé de démons, n'est-ce pas ?**, demanda Sasuke en espérant pouvoir trouver les réponses à ses questions.

**- C'est bien ça, dit l'un des trois hommes.**

Les trois hommes regardèrent le groupe d'un air un peu soucieux. Était-ce des jeunes gens qui se croyaient invincibles et à la recherche de défis ? Pourquoi s'intéresser à ce genre d'histoire ? Ça ne leur apporterait que des problèmes.

**- Comment étaient-ils?**, demanda Sasuke.

-** Écoutez les jeunes**, soupira l'un des vieux, **Laissez ce genre d'histoire pour les ninjas. Vous n'êtes pas …**

L'homme ne pût terminer sa phrase que Suigetsu plantait sa grosse épée devant la table. Les trois hommes déglutirent difficilement alors que Suigetsu leur souriait d'un air carnassier.

**- Alors ?**, redemanda Suigetsu, **À quoi ressemblaient ces démons ? **

**- Ça je ne sais pas … C'est mon frère qui les as vus et là il est cloîtré chez-moi.**

**- On pourrait le voir?**, demanda Sasuke le plus aimablement possible.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent, hésitants, puis ils regardèrent le groupe de Sasuke. Aucune chance que ces jeunes laissent tomber. Et avec une grosse épée comme celle que tenait Suigetsu, avec une telle facilité, aucune chance qu'ils les laissent partir tranquillement.

**- Bien sûr… suivez-moi…**

L'équipe Ebi hocha de la tête et firent les salutations traditionnelles avant de les suivre, dans un silence complet. Le groupe partit du restaurant et suivit l'homme jusqu'à chez lui.

Quand ils arrivèrent, il appela immédiatement son frère qui apparut quelques secondes après. L'homme lui expliqua rapidement la présence de Sasuke et des autres et son frère accepta d'en parler. Ils s'assirent et l'équipe Ebi remarqua tout de suite que l'homme avait les mains qui tremblaient. Après un moment, l'homme commença à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé.

**- Je revenais du village voisin qui se trouve dans les montagnes à deux journées de marches. Au deuxième jour, j'étais en haut de la falaise quand j'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé. Je prenais ma pause quand j'ai entendu un cri en contrebas… je me suis rapproché pour voir et c'est là que je les ai vus. Il y avait cinq grands démons, d'une taille phénoménale, deux se battaient pendant que les trois autres restaient en retrait derrière l'un de ceux qui se battait. Je ne voulais pas bouger de peur qu'ils me remarquent donc je suis resté là. Puis une bonne heure après ils avaient disparu. **

**- À quoi ils ressemblaient?**, demanda Sasuke.

**- … Pou … Pourquoi vous voulez savoir tout ça?**, bégaya le frère.

**- S'il vous plaît répondez-moi. C'est très important**, répond Sasuke en y mettant un peu de sentiments, ce qui étonna son groupe.

**- … Pour ceux qui étaient en retrait, l'un d'eux ressemblait à un loup enragé, les 2 autres ressemblaient à des sortes d'oiseaux, je ne sais pas ce que c'est exactement… **

**- Et ceux qui se battaient?**

**- … L'un ressemblait à un chat géant à deux tête et l'autre un renard…**

**- Combien de queue?**, le coupa Sasuke.

**- Co…comment?**

**- Combien de queue avait ce renard?**

**- Je … je ne sais pas**, bégaya-t-il à nouveau,** Entre sept et dix. Elles bougeaient partout donc je ne suis pas sûr.**

**- Merci pour nous avoir tout dit**, salua Sasuke, **On y va**, ajouta-t-il à son groupe.

Le groupe regarda bizarrement Sasuke, mais suivi tout de même l'ordre. Ils saluèrent les hommes avant de le suivre à l'extérieur pour pouvoir poser des questions.

**- Attends Sasuke, pourquoi voulais-tu savoir tout ça? Quel est le rapport avec ton frère?**

Cependant Sasuke resta silencieux et ne lui répondit pas. Au contraire, il continua son chemin en ne faisant pas attention à Suigetsu. Mais Suigetsu n'abandonna pas et persista à poser ses questions. Mais ce fût une autre personne que Suigetsu qui répondit.

**- Tu es idiot Suigetsu. L'Akatsuki est à la recherche des neufs « Bijû », donc si l'un d'eux est un Bijû ça nous rapprochera de son frère…**, répondit Karin.

À ce moment-là, Sasuke ne pouvait que remercier le ciel d'avoir mis Karin sur sa route, mais c'était sans compter la perspicacité de Suigetsu.

**- C'est impossible que ce soit des Bijûs, d'après certains renseignements que j'ai eu, les seuls Bijûs restant sont : Rokubi du village de Kiri, Hachibi du village de Kumo et Kyûbi du village de Konoha**, répondit Suigetsu.

**- Bref, on rentre à l'auberge et on ira demain là où a eu lieu le combat…**, dit Sasuke en sortant.

Ils retournèrent tranquillement à leur auberge et allèrent se reposer pour la journée suivante, mais Sasuke n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il ne cessait de repenser aux démons qui s'étaient battus, en particulier un. Il espérait que soit Naruto, comme il espérait que ça ne le soit pas. C'est vrai qu'il aurait des chances de le revoir… mais l'autre partie espérait vraiment que ça ne soit pas lui car ça voudrait dire qu'il n'est plus au village pour une raison.

« Peut-être qu'il voulait être avec la personne qu'il aime tant » se disait-il « t'es un idiot Sasuke il fait sa vie tranquillement, il ne pense plus à toi… il ne cherche même plus à te ramener au village… »

Sur cette pensée, l'esprit de Sasuke vagabondait en admirant les étoiles, il pensait à un petit rien, parfois à rien, son esprit naviguant dans ses souvenirs avec son blond, ou encore dans un avenir qu'il espérait joyeux, mais tout ça dans un silence total jusqu'à l'aube. Ce fût aux premiers rayons de soleil qu'il se chargea de réveiller ses équipiers.

**- Suigetsu, Juugo, réveillez-vous.**

**- Mmm … Encore un peu,** marmonna Suigetsu alors que Juugo se levait déjà.

**- Suigetsu lèves toi**, claqua Sasuke en le poussant du pied, **Je vais dire à Karin de se renseigner un peu plus au village pendant que nous irons vers la falaise.**

**- D'accord**, répondirent-ils.

Sasuke alla rapidement à la chambre de Karin pour lui dire ce qu'il avait dit à Suigetsu et Juugo. Bien qu'elle fût réticente, elle accepta de rester au village.

Les trois garçons allèrent ensuite à l'endroit indiqué par l'homme de la veille, puis ils descendirent en bas de la falaise. Quand ils arrivèrent, ce qui les étonnèrent fut l'état des lieux,… impeccable, aucun dégât, pas un arbre arraché ou brûlé ou autre.

**- Euh … Sas'ke t'es sûr que c'est ici? Il n'y a pas une seule trace d'un combat ici**, dit Suigetsu.

**- Non Suigetsu, on est au bon endroit… les animaux sont un peu anxieux et je ressens une aura pas très commode**, répondit Juugo.

**- Regardez si vous voyez quelque chose d'anormale dans les environs**, ordonna Sasuke.

Suigetsu et Juugo hochèrent de la tête et se remirent à leur recherche d'un quelconque indice.

**- Wouaw… de vrais toutous**, dit une voix sombre mais espiègle dans leur dos.

Surpris Sasuke et ses compagnons se retournèrent face à la voix. Trois personnes habillées toute de noir avec leur tête cachée par des capuches, les mêmes personnes qu'il avait vu la veille, sauf qu'il manquait une personne, celle aux cheveux blonds.

**- Il est où votre ami?**, demanda Sasuke.

**- Mon ami?**, dit la voix sombre toujours avec son ton mi amusé.

**- Je vous ai vus hier et vous étiez quatre, là vous n'êtes que trois … Où est-il? **

**- Observateur à ce que je vois …**

**- Non. Juste quelques crétins qui ne savent pas être discrets. **

**- Fais gaffe… tu risques ta vie en m'énervant**, grogna l'inconnu.

**- Il y a une seule personne dans ce monde que je n'oserais pas provoquer et c'est loin d'être toi. Si tu pouvais dégager, ce serait pas mal, parce que parler avec une personne qui se cache derrière une capuche n'est pas mon passe-temps favoris. **

**- Puisque tu y tiens tant …**

La voix sombre découvrit son visage, ce fut à ce moment que Sasuke écarquilla ses yeux en voyant ce fameux visage, il s'en rappellerait comme si c'était hier.

**- … Juichi?**

L'homme à la voix sombre mais espiègle fronça les sourcils et fixa Sasuke montrant qu'il perdait lui-même le contrôle de la situation face à la déclaration de Sasuke…

-** D'où tu connais mon nom?**, dit Juichi d'un ton grave.

**- Pourquoi tu veux savoir? En plus tu viens de répondre à l'une de mes question en dévoilant ton visage. **

**- Comment?… **

**- Je n'ai pas d'explications à donner à un chien de Konoha…**

**- Konoha ?**

Juichi éclata de rire, faisant Sasuke froncer des sourcils. Qu'avait-il dit de si hilarant pour que cet idiot rigole ?

**- Tu es tombé sur la tête… moi de Konoha?… T'es plus de Konoha que moi.**

**- Que veux-tu dire?**

**- Que je ne suis pas de Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha.**

Sasuke fronça des sourcils, s'apprêtant à attaquer, ce qui mit tout le monde sur leur garde prêt au combat.

**- Tu facilite les choses. T'as signé ton arrêt de mort**, dit Sasuke en empoignant son épée.

**- Ne me fait pas rire**, répondit Juichi prêt à combattre.

**- Juichi.**

Ce dernier se retourna vers l'un de ses camarades qui montra d'un signe de tête une autre silhouette qui leur faisait signe de revenir. Ce qui fit soupirer Juichi. Il fit face à Sasuke et remit sa capuche.

**- Je suis désolé de couper court à notre _belle_ discussion mais nous devons partir. Uchiha Sasuke … la prochaine fois qu'on se voit je doute que tu survives.**

Les trois hommes capuchonnés disparurent en une fraction de seconde alors que Sasuke fronçait des sourcils en restant là, à fixer l'endroit où étaient les inconnus.

**- Merde, Sasuke qui étaient ces mecs?**, demanda Suigetsu

**- Les démons qui se sont battus hier**, répondirent Juugo et Sasuke à l'unisson.

**- Quoi? Vous êtes sérieux? **

**- … **

**- Vous pourriez répondre, oui ?**

**- Que veux-tu que je te dise, hein ? ...Que je pense que celui que j'aime est dans ce groupe de démons mais que c'est impossible car il doit être normalement dans son village adoré ? C'est ça que tu veux entendre ! ?**, s'exclama Sasuke d'un hurlement.

**- Si tu nous avais expliqué je n'aurais pas posé de questions, alors oui c'est ce que je veux entendre ! Merde! Sasuke on est une équipe, fais nous confiance.**

**- Désolé Sui'**, soupira Sasuke, **Ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour.**

**- J'accepte tes excuses… maintenant explique nous l'histoire avec « ton amoureux » là…**, dit Suigetsu avec un ton espiègle.

**- Rentrons, je vous expliquerai en chemin.**

Ils repartirent vers le village pendant que Sasuke leur expliqua tout depuis son intégration dans l'équipe 7, en passant par les cases Oroshimaru, Itachi, la fuite du village, son combat avec Naruto, la découverte de son amour pour ce dernier, son envie de retourner au village pour revoir Naruto, sa rencontre avec ce dernier à la cascade et la discussion qu'il avait écouté entre Naruto et Juichi. Il n'oublia aucun détail, il avait décidé de faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre que son fameux blond.

**- Et tu penses qu'il fait partit de ce groupe qu'on a croisé?**, demanda Suigetsu.

**- Il y a de fortes chances, oui.**

**- Mais tu n'es pas sûr, ça se peut que ton blondinet soit à Konoha**, dit Juugo.

**- Mais il y a de grande chances qu'il ne le soit plus**, répliqua Sasuke, **Il connaît ce Juichi, il se peut même que la personne que Naruto aime soit dans ce groupe. **

**- Pauvre Karin**, soupira théâtralement Suigetsu, **Quand elle va apprendre que tu es déjà pris, elle va nous faire une crise.**

Ceci détendit l'atmosphère pendant qu'ils arrivaient au village. Il faisait nuit, quelques minutes après être arrivé, Karin se précipita sur Sasuke et l'inspecta tout en le touchant de partout, provocant les rires de Juugo et Suigetsu.

**- Sasuke ça va? Tu n'as rien? Aucun contretemps? Ils vous ont pas fait mal j'espère?**

**- Karin… décolle toi, immédiatement**, dit-il sous un ton ferme.

**- Dé…désolé**, dit-elle en se décollant à contre cœur les joues rouges.

Ils allèrent se coucher. Sasuke resta un peu éveillé puis il alla se coucher sous la pression de Suigetsu qui avait remarqué qu'il ne dormait pas.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque Sasuke se réveilla, Suigetsu n'était pas là et Juugo était réveillé à profiter du calme… ils descendirent pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner où ils rencontrèrent Karin en train de prendre déjà son p'tit déjeuner. Ils mangèrent un moment quand Suigetsu arriva en trombe dans la salle et lui mis sous le nez une pile de feuille.

**- C'est quoi?**, demanda Sasuke.

**- Lis-le, ça devrait t'intéresser …**, dit-il sur un ton espiègle.

Sasuke regarda les feuilles et en lu quelques-unes. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce que c'était, mais il ne voyait toujours pas où Suigetsu voulait en venir.

**- Le bingo-book?**, dit-il sur un ton interrogateur.

Suigetsu se contenta de lui sourire, donc Sasuke analysa les fiches du bingo book, une fiche lui fit ouvrir les yeux en grand avant de fixer son regard sur Suigetsu.

**- Comme tu peux le voir, ça fait 2 ans qu'il a quitté le village, personne n'a de nouvelles de lui depuis, **dit calmement Suigetsu alors qu'il s'asseyait, **Sasuke, t'es le dernier à l'avoir vu.**

_« Naruto Uzumaki _

_17 ans _

_Du village de Konoha _

_A disparu du village depuis 2 ans _

_Personne très dangereuse. Hôte d'un Bijû : Kyûbi _

_Niveau : Supérieur à un Kage. _

_Si aperçu cette personne dans les parages, prévenir immédiatement le village caché de Konoha _

_Ne surtout pas essayer de l'arrêter seul… personnalité très instable. »_

Sasuke réfléchit pendant quelques minutes quand une rage folle lui prit.

**- En route pour Konoha…**, dit-il sur un ton sec.

**- O.K!** dit Suigetsu plus qu'enthousiaste pendant que Juugo acquiesça positivement aussi.

**- QUOI? Mais Sasuke, pourquoi?**

-** Karin si tu ne veux pas, tu peux faire ton chemin.**

**- Non, non. Mais… **

**- Alors il n'y a rien à dire… Suigetsu Juugo, on y va.**

**- En route pour Konoha! **

**- J'espère que c'est calme là-bas…**, dit Juugo pensif.

* * *

_**À Suivre.**_


	4. Chapter 3 : Réintégration

**Disclamer :**alors… les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto… après au fil de l'histoire certains vont apparaître et ils seront entièrement créés à partir de mon imagination

**Pairing**** : **SasukeXNaruto.

**Rating :** M.

**Avertissement**** : **Je signale bien que cette fiction est du genre YAOI! Donc les homophobes, vous pouvez partir!

_Je voudrais remercier ma Bêta qui a bien voulu corriger ce chapitre__._

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

_**Trahison et pardon.**_

_**Chapitre 3:**__**...Réintégration**_

Ça faisait près d'une semaine que l'équipe Ebi se dirigeait vers Konoha, les trois jeunes hommes sachant très bien pourquoi, alors que la demoiselle ne comprenait plus rien du tout. Elle ne cessait de poser des questions aux jeunes. Enfin… surtout Sasuke. Elle avait une envie de frapper Suigetsu qui lui disait ne pas avoir assez de jugeote pour comprendre et elle ne pouvait rien soutirer de Juugo qui ne faisait que des remarques sur la flore du pays du feu.

Ne supportant plus d'être dans l'ignorance par rapport à Suigetsu, elle craqua.

**- Vous allez me dire enfin ce qu'il se passe? Pourquoi on va à Konoha ? Sasuke, ton but n'était pas de retrouver ton frère? **

**- Karin**, soupira Suigetsu,** tu ressasses encore ça? **

**- Je ne t'ai pas causé le poisson! **

**- Alors rêve pour avoir des explications.**

**- Sasuke, j'exige une explication! Maintenant! **

**- Karin, si ça te dérange d'aller à Konoha, tu peux suivre ta route… De toute façon, tu devais nous suivre que sur une partie du trajet, non?**, dit Sasuke las de ces enfantillages.

La jeune ninja se tût, sachant très bien qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse.

Pendant que le petit groupe se rapprochait de plus en plus de son objectif, à Konoha, un petit rassemblement de personnes s'était fait dans le bureau de l'Hokage. L'Hokage avait décidé de ne plus mettre de fenêtre au cas où il arriverait quelque chose comme i ans.

**- Alors? Vous avez eu des renseignements?**, demanda l'Hokage avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

**- Non… Après deux ans, personne ne l'a vu dans les environs**, répondit Shikamaru, **À croire qu'il a complètement disparu.**

**- Même le pays du vent? Si l'Akatsuki réussit à l'avoir, ça serait un gros problème pour tous.**

**- Quand on a expliqué la situation à Gaara, c'est limite s'il ne voulait pas nous faire son **_**sarcophage de sable**_, coupa Neji.

**- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était toi qu'il visait spécialement, Neji…**, dit Kiba avec amertume.

**- Si je n'avais pas été là, vous seriez mort à l'heure qu'il est.**

**- Wouaw, génial… Maintenant, à chaque fois qu'il faudra aller le voir, il faudra qu'on se trimballe son chéri**, dit Kiba avec un ton acerbe.

**- La ferme Kiba ou je te ferme toutes tes veines de chakra et tu pourras dire adieu à tes missions adorées.**

-** Ca suffit vous deux! On a déjà assez à faire pour retrouver Naruto!**

**- Désolé Ino…**, dirent-ils.

**- Pourquoi vous voulez le retrouver?… Il fait ce qu'il veut. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait plus être à Konaha… On ne devrait pas plutôt se concentrer sur Sasuke?,** Dit Sakura sur un ton méprisant.

Personne ne sut ce qu'il se passa, mais la seconde d'après Sakura se récolta une claque monumentale de la part de Ino, ce qui étonna tout le monde. N'était-ce pas un inversement des rôles? Ino est la plus connue pour avoir des remarques cinglantes. Et qu'arrivait-il à Sakura?

**- Non mais ça va pas Sakura! Tu t'entends parler? C'est ton coéquipier quand même! … Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé sur le terrain ce jour-là, mais il y a une chose que je regrette c'est de ne pas t'avoir arrêté!… Si tu n'étais pas allé lui parler il serait toujours là!… Tu nous dis que tu as juste essayé de le réconforter mais là, je doute de ta parole!… t'es une vraie égoïste! … Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je sais très bien ce que tu penses… La seule chose que tu veux c'est que Sasuke revienne. Mais merde Sakura! Naruto est ton coéquipier, comment peux-tu rester de marbre ? Il t'a toujours soutenue, il est parti à la recherche de Sasuke DEUX FOIS pour tes petits caprices! Et toi le seul qui te préoccupe, c'est Sasuke. Ce crétin est un nukenin lui! Il est parti de son plein gré lui! Naruto, lui, tu l'as provoqué et j'en suis sûr!**

Le silence tomba dans le bureau, tout le monde regardait les filles… puis Sakura sans dire un mot sortit calmement du bureau ce qui étonna tout le monde une fois de plus. Pas un regret, une larme, un pardon… non, juste un regard indifférent à la situation présente.

**- T'as été un peu dur là Ino**, dit Chôji.

**- Mais regardez là! Elle n'est pas plus à fond pour retrouver Naruto que pour Sasuke… je comprends qu'elle l'aime mais elle exagère.**

**- Calme-toi Ino… on retrouvera Naruto et on règlera l'histoire avec Sakura**, répond Shikamaru.

**- Shikamaru a raison, bon vous allez chercher un peu dans les pays alentours et vous …**

**- C'est quoi cette histoire ?**, dit une voix froide.

Tous les ninjas présents s'étaient mis sur leurs gardes… Ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre de bouger par contre. Il avait droit à une scène qui ne leur permettait aucun mouvement brusque : Tsunade se retrouvait avec un katana pointé sous sa gorge, avec Sasuke derrière elle qui fixait tout le groupe avec ses sharingan activés montrant à quel point il était énervé.

**- Oh, Sasuke! Ça fait longtemps, comment vas-tu?**, demande Kakashi comme si de rien n'était.

**- Kakashi ce n'est pas le moment de faire la causette**, le réprimanda Kurenai.

**- À bon?**

**- 'Kashi, soit un peu plus sérieux veux-tu?**

**- Bien mon p'tit dauphin**, dit-il souriant.

**- Cessez vos enfantillages et expliquez-moi pourquoi Naruto se retrouve dans le « Bingo book »! Vous avez trente secondes.**

**- Et si tu commençais pas enlever ce katana de sous ma gorge.**

Sasuke enleva son katana mais resta sur ses gardes et avec ses acolytes, il alla s'asseoir pour attendre l'histoire. Le groupe le fixa incrédule, ils étaient en la présence du groupe Ebi, l'un des plus redoutés.

**- Vous comptez me l'expliquer quand cette histoire?**

Tout le petit groupe lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. À plusieurs reprises, Sasuke voulu aller voir Sakura pour savoir ce qu'elle avait osé dire pour avoir énervé Naruto. Lui aussi était venu à la même conclusion qu'Ino : c'est impossible que Sakura soit juste venu vers Naruto pour lui proposer un bol de Ramen, et qu'il réagisse de cette manière. Mais on le calma vite fait en disant que la situation de Naruto était prioritaire, car ce petit blondinet était toujours visé par l'Akatsuki. Shikamaru et Neji furent assez intelligent pour voir que le comportement de Sasuke était très suspicieux. Depuis quand ce dernier s'inquiétait pour Naruto? Il a même failli le tuer.

**- Dit-moi Sasuke…**, dit Shikamaru.

**- Hn?… **

**- Tu es amoureux de Naruto?**

Tout le monde fut étonné par ce que Shikamaru venait de dire et Sasuke fit un sourire en coin, il ne pouvait rien cacher à un Nara se disait-il.

**- Oui.**

Là, tout le monde, sauf Suigetsu, Juugo, Shikamaru et Neji, regarda Sasuke avec des yeux sortant de leurs orbites. Comment est-ce possible qu'on n'ait pas vu ça? Se demandèrent-ils.

**- Comment tu l'as remarqué?**

**- Ben… Tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec Naruto…**

**- Et tu as envie de massacrer Sakura pour avoir énervé Naruto alors que t'es même pas sûr qu'elle en soit la cause**, le coupa à nouveau Neji

**- On ne peut rien vous cacher… **

**-Sa…Sasuke tu aimes un mec?**, s'étonna Karin.

**- Oh! Karin, ne me dit pas que tu ne l'as pas remarqué depuis.**

**- La ferme Suigetsu!**

**- Arrêtez tout les deux … alors est-ce que vous avez des renseignements sur l'endroit où se trouverait Naruto?**, dit Sasuke.

**-Non. Aucune trace depuis qu'il est parti**, dit Tsunade.

**- Hm. Depuis 2 ans.**

**- Tu aurais des renseignements toi?**, demanda Kiba.

**- Je l'ai vu il y a un an à une cascade où j'avais l'habitude d'aller.**

**- Tu nous montrera où elle est cette cascade…**, dit Tsunade.

**- À une condition.**

**- Laquelle?**

**- Mes amis et moi pourrons rester à Konoha sans risque d'être arrêté ou tué et je récupère tout le domaine Uchiha.**

Tsunade sembla réfléchir pendant un bon moment. Bien sûr, ce serait un atout d'avoir un Uchiha de retour dans les rangs mais ce serait catastrophique en cas de trahison.

**- Très bien… mais que fais-tu de ton frère? **

**- Il attendra et à ce que je pense, je n'ai pas encore assez de force pour le battre. **

**- Très bien. Je vous appellerai demain pour tous les formulaires … Bienvenue à Konoha.**

Après quelques paroles avec le petit groupe, l'équipe Ebi parti en direction du domaine. Les acolytes de Sasuke furent un peu surpris par les regards qu'on leurs envoyait mais firent comme si de rien n'était : des regards remplis d'admiration, des « Ah! Sasuke est revenu! », « Il est toujours aussi canon! ». Au moment de se séparer, Sasuke s'arrêta et pris la parole.

**- Comme le domaine est assez grand vous pouvez chacun avoir l'une des maisons. Il y en a pas mal donc vous avez le choix.**

**- Ok!**, dit Suigetsu.

**- C'est silencieux, j'aime bien…**, dit Juugo pensif.

**- C'est normal, il n'y a pas une personne dans ce domaine, pas de cri d'enfants, rien.**

**- T'inquiète il revivra ce domaine**, dit Suigetsu tout souriant.

**- Hn. Je vais chez moi. Elle est facile à reconnaître : c'est la plus grande maison du domaine.**

Le lendemain, Sasuke, accompagné de ses trois acolytes, alla en direction du bureau de l'Hokage. Cette dernière était en train de dormir sur plein de paperasses. Sasuke ne fut pas étonné de cette attitude, son Hokage était toujours la même. Par contre, ce ne fut pas le cas de Jungo, Suigetsu et Karin qui eux étaient complètement horrifiés par la scène : un Hokage à forte poitrine, la tête affalé sur les papiers (des documents sûrement importants), ronflant très fortement laissant passer une rivière de bave et deux bouteilles de saké au coin de la table.

**- Alors c'est à ce genre de personne qu'est confiée la protection de ton village Sasuke?**, demanda Suigetsu stupéfait.

**- Franchement Suigetsu ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié en sachant qui voulait être le 6ème Hokage.**

**- Qui donc?**

**- Naruto.**

Les quatre ninjas se retournèrent vers la porte où se trouvait Ino, accompagné de tous leurs amis.

**- Salut …**, dit faiblement Ino,** Vous vous êtes bien reposés?**

**- Oui merci charmante demoiselle**, dit Suigetsu en lui faisant une bise sur la main, la faisant rougir.

Mais la seconde d'après, il fut repoussé par un Chôji très possessif qui fut calmé par Ino à la seconde même.

**- Désolé mon petit ami est très jaloux**, dit-elle avec un sourire fin.

Le groupe de Sasuke regarda Ino rapidement en voyant très bien que le comportement de Chôji lui plaisait énormément. Cela amena un fin sourire à Sasuke.

**- Oh! Il n'a pas à s'inquiéter**, dit Suigetsu avec un grand sourire, **je suis plutôt pour l'autre bord.**

À cette déclaration, tous les garçons ninjas de Konoha reculèrent d'un bon mètre, ce qui provoqua le fou rire de l'équipe de Sasuke.

**- Bon ce n'est pas que ça nous dérange mais notre chère Hokage nous as dit de venir, mais cette dernière dort alors que nous avons besoin de nous entraîner.**

Tous les ninjas regardèrent le bureau où dormait toujours cette chère Hokage.

**- Galère, il y a un jour où elle prendra au sérieux son travail ?**

**- Te plains pas Shikamaru, là elle est juste en train de dormir**, dit Kiba exaspéré.

**- Je dois avouer que contrairement à Gaara, il y a dû laisser aller…**

**- Ok, Neji. On a compris**, dit Kiba las.

Voyant que la situation n'avançait pas, Ino se chargea de réveiller son cher Hokage.

**- Maître Hokage, AU BOULOT!**

Ça eût l'effet d'une bombe, car personne ne s'y attendait, trop occupé à se disputé, et l'équipe Ebi fut étonnée de l'attitude de la Kunoichi envers son Hokage. Sasuke lui avait un sourire mesquin alors que l'Hokage en question se réveillait en sursaut.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils réglèrent tous les documents administratifs. Sasuke reçu un nouveau bandeau frontal, bien qu'il le mit au niveau du bras gauche. Ses acolytes aussi en reçurent un chacun qu'ils mirent tous au niveau du cou.

**- Sasuke j'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de trahir le village. Les vieux t'ont à l'œil. Comme on le sait tous, ils n'ont jamais aimé les Uchiha pour leur désobéissance. Enfin, tout ça pour te dire de ne pas commettre d'erreurs.**

**- Ça nous va, mais on aura besoin d'autorisations pour sortir du village pour atteindre notre but premier … **

**- Tuer Itachi …**

**- En ce qui me concerne? Oui. Suigetsu à l'intention de réunir les sabres des sept épéistes de Kiri. Karin, nous ne savons pas exactement son but et Juugo a décidé des m'accompagner qu'importe où je vais… Je suis le seul à contrôler ses pulsions**

Tsunade parut un bon moment septique à ce que venait de révéler Sasuke.

**- Quel genre de … pulsions? **

**- Des pulsions meurtrières**, dit posément Suigetsu.

Tsunade parut horrifiée, apparemment elle connaissait ce type de cas.

**- Sasuke … Est-ce que Juugo se bat souvent? **

**- Hn.**

**- J'ai eu un cas comme celui-là où un ninja commençait à avoir des pulsions meurtrières… Nous avons fini par trouver un moyen de calmer ces pulsions.**

**- Vraiment ?**, s'exclamèrent Karin et Suigetsu.

**- Oui … c'est un traitement très dur et très long, tout dépend du patient. Ça vous tente? **

**- Qu'en penses-tu Juugo?**, demanda Sasuke.

**- C'est vrai que ça m'aiderait beaucoup… Au moins je ne craindrai plus le risque de vous blesser.**

Sasuke se retourna pour fixer Tsunade pour donner son accord, bien sûr il sera présent au début au cas où.

**- Bien, maintenant que vous n'avez plus rien à nous dire, on peut avoir un terrain pour s'entraîner ?**

**- Bien sûr que dirais-tu du terrain…**

**- Maître Tsunade! J'ai fait les …**

Après être rentrée, la voix se tut en voyant le monde qui était au bureau. Tout le monde la fixait. Poitrine plate, des yeux verts, habit rose et des cheveux roses : Sakura.

Cette dernière quand elle vit que ce n'était que ses amis, se rembrunit mais quand elle vit Sasuke, elle eut un sourire très… aveuglant.

Elle lâcha les feuilles qu'elle tenait pour précipiter pour étreindre Sasuke avec son visage plein de larmes. Mais elle fut arrêtée de peu.

**- Je te conseille de ne pas t'approcher**, dit Sasuke sombrement en lui pointant de son katana.

**- Sa… Sasuke? **

**- Ne penses pas m'amadouer avec des cris stridents qui me tuent les oreilles. Tu penses franchement que je suis con à ce point pour croire ta version des faits sur Naruto? **

**- Comment tu es… **

**- Au courant que Naruto a disparu ? Il est dans le bingo-book.**

**- Ce n'est pas ma faute!**, se défendit-elle avec ses larmes de désespoir.

**- Arrête Sakura, ton numéro de la fille qui pleure à en mourir est assez désespérant. Ça me dégoûte même. Tant que je n'aurai pas retrouvé Naruto, tu ne me parles plus et tu ne m'approches plus.**

Après cette mise au point, Sakura partit en courant du bureau en pleurant encore plus, ce qui exaspéra un peu … tout le monde en fait.

**- Alors quel terrain nous aurons?**, demanda Sasuke qui s'était retourné en direction de l'Hokage.

**- Que dirais-tu d'un terrain qui n'a pas été utilisé depuis bien deux ans?**, dit Tsunade avec un sourire qui en disait long.

**- Il est parfait**, répondit Sasuke un coin de sourire, comprenant parfaitement le message.

**- Parfait, vous pouvez y aller.**

À ces paroles, Sasuke et tous les ninjas présents allèrent en direction du terrain d'entraînement n°3, où ils passèrent la journée à s'entraîner.

Deux et demi passèrent depuis que Sasuke était rentré à Konoha, il avait maintenant 19 ans. Il était devenu un beau jeune homme qui ne cessait de recevoir des demandes en mariage de la part de jeunes filles et même des mères de jeunes filles qui le voyaient comme étant un excellent parti.

Il s'est vite fait accepté par le reste des villageois, il sortait parfois en mission avec son statut de Junin et il cherchait en même temps des renseignements sur Naruto. Il se demandait souvent si Naruto ne faisait pas partie du groupe qu'il avait croisé au pays des cascades. De plus, ce groupe s'était fait beaucoup remarqué, on voyait partout des avis de recherche dans les pays:

_« Les Ryukestu no Akuma : _

_Un groupe de démons qui démantèle beaucoup d'organisations, ne laissant aucun survivant. Nul ne sait si on devrait les considérer comme des ennemis ou encore des alliés._

_On ne connaît pas le nombre exact de leur effectif, on n'a aucun signe particulier qui pourrait nous permettre de les reconnaître car chaque personne qui a essayé de s'approcher ou qui a vu le groupe a été tué._

_C'est devenu l'un des groupe les plus recherchés, ils sont considérés comme très dangereux. » _

Tous les amis proches de Naruto commençaient à penser que Naruto était dans ce groupe. Où pouvait-il être d'autre? Il n'était pas à Suna ou dans les villages cachés. Et l'Akatsuki s'était faite discrète depuis quelques temps. En fait, il n'était dans aucun village. Il avait disparu de la circulation.

Ce fut au restaurant d'Ichikaku que l'on retrouva notre petit groupe ninjas de Konoha. Le lieu culte, comme le considérait Naruto.

**- Dites les gars…**,dit Ino toute triste.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Ino?**, demanda Shikamaru.

**- Vous pensez qu'on va le revoir? C'est un Baka mais … il me manque… **

**- T'inquiète pas, on le reverra!**, dit Lee en prenant sa pose du « mec cool ».

**- Mais… **

-** Aie confiance, Naruto aime beaucoup le village…**, dit Neji.

**- Il a raison… **

**- Sa…Sasuke? **

**- …Naruto aime beaucoup le village…donc en être séparé pendant tout ce temps doit lui donnera l'envie de revenir**, rajouta-t-il.

**- Oui… tu dois avoir raison…**

Ils mangeaient tous chez Ichiraku quand Iruka et Kakashi firent irruption dans le restaurant.

-** Tsunade-sama nous demande dans son bureau, c'est très important**, dit Iruka plus que paniqué.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Iruka-sensei?,** Demande Tenten.

-** Dépêchez-vous, vous comprendrez quand vous y serez…**, dit Kakashi.

Les jeunes ninjas acquiescèrent et se pressèrent tous au bureau de l'Hokage, et quand ils rentrèrent, ils virent Asuma, Kurenai, Gaï et Sakura.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici?**, dit Sasuke sur un ton méprisant en voyant Sakura.

**- Calme-toi Sasuke**, dit Tsunade,** Je vous ai convoqué pour autre chose.**

Sasuke se calma et se concentra sur ce que l'Hokage avait à dire. Mais avant même qu'elle ne sorte un mot, Ino poussa un cri de stupéfaction. Tous les jeunes ninjas présents tournèrent leur regard vers Ino alors que cette dernière semblait pétrifiée.

**- Qu'y a-t-il Ino ?**, demanda Kiba.

**- Le garçon devant le bureau de maître Tsunade…**

Tout le monde regarda, Sasuke y compris… Tous les élèves furent stupéfait en voyant le garçon, il était petit mais on reconnaissait des traits… très familiers : il avait les cheveux un peu en bataille d'une couleur brune avec la pointe des cheveux blonde et il avait les yeux bleu océan. Sur ses joues, on pouvait voir deux cicatrices comme une moustache… comme Naruto.

**- Vous plaisantez n'est-ce pas?**, dit Sasuke avec un peu de peine dans la voix.

**- Vous ne rêvez pas**, soupira Tsunade.

**- Quoi? Maître Tsunade, ce garçon a l'air d'avoir 2 ou 3 ans! Il l'aurait eu vers les 16 ou 17 ans.**

**- C'est pourtant la vérité, … ce garçon est bien le fils de Naruto.**

* * *

_**À Suivre.**_


	5. Chapter 4 : Que des nouvelles!

**Disclamer :** alors… les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto… après au fil de l'histoire certains vont apparaître et ils seront entièrement créés à partir de mon imagination

**Pairing**** : **SasukeXNaruto

**Rating :** M.

**Avertissement**** : **Je signale bien que cette fiction est du genre YAOI! Donc les homophobes, vous pouvez partir!

_Je voudrais remercier ma Bêta qui a bien voulu corriger ce chapitre__**.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

_**Trahison et pardon.**_

_**Chapitre 4**** : Que des nouvelles !**_

_« C'est pourtant la vérité… ce garçon est bien le fils de Naruto.» _

Bien qu'ils l'aient remarqué, ce fut un choc d'entendre la confirmation de la bouche de l'Hokage, ce petit garçon était le fils de Naruto. Impossible. Sasuke se croyait trahi une nouvelle fois. Non, Naruto ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, pas après ce qu'il s'était produit à la cascade. À moins que ce ne fusse qu'une couchette de passage. Sasuke craignait le pire en essayant de connaître les vraies réponses. Il resta, même s'il n'était pas le seul, à fixer le petit garçon un bon moment sans dire un mot jusqu'à ce que l'Hokage ne les retire de leur contemplation.

**- C'est bon? Vous avez assez rêvassé?**

**- C'est quoi cette histoire? Que fait le fils de Naruto ici?**, s'exclama Kiba.

**- Plus important... depuis quand Naruto a un gosse? **

**- Ne me dis pas que tu ignore comment ton fait des enfants Shika**, rigola Suigetsu.

**- Je ne suis pas bête Suigetsu.**

**- Tsunade sensei, comment cet enfant est venu à Konoha? **

**- Très intelligent comme question Ino, de mieux en mieux... **

**- La ferme Sakura... **

**- Vous avez fini ?**

Aux paroles de l'Hokage, tous se turent et la fixèrent puis fixèrent le petit garçon qui lui rigolait. Tsunade souffla bruyamment et commença à s'expliquer à tous ceux qu'elle avait convoqués dans son bureau.

**- Selon Kotetsu et Izumo il était accompagné d'un marchand qui venait faire une livraison dans Konoha. Apparemment deux personnes capuchonnées lui ont confié ce petit garçon et lui ont demandé de l'amener ici avant de disparaître. Il nous a aussi donné une lettre qui devait m'être remise en mains propre.**

**- Une lettre?**

**- Une lettre de Naruto.**

À ce moment tout l'air environnant se fit pesant. Enfin. Enfin ils avaient des nouvelles de Naruto depuis sa disparition.

**- Que dit cette lettre ?**, demanda Ino inquiète pour son ami blond.

**- Naruto nous demande de protéger son fils : Hayato. Il a eu 3 ans depuis une bonne semaine.**

**- C'est vraiment le fils de Naruto alors...**

**- Oui Kiba.**

**- Mais pourquoi Naruto nous demande de protéger son fils ?**

**- Si on y réfléchit Tenten, Naruto a pleins de raisons de nous demander de le protéger.**

**- Ah bon ? Lesquelles Shikamaru ?**

**- Tout d'abord Ino, Naruto doit se trouver probablement, sûrement même, dans un environnement pas du tout recommandé pour un enfant de 3 ans.**

**- … Et il y a aussi l'Akatsuki qui cherche toujours à avoir Naruto, ce qui fait un danger de plus**, rajouta Neji,** Ça se pourrait même que le petit Hayato ait des pouvoirs de Kyûbi, donc une cible plus facile et de premier choix par rapport à Naruto. **

**- Neji a raison.**

**- Maître Tsunade ? **

**- Je pense que vous avez entendu parler d'un groupe composé uniquement de démons appelé : Ryûketsu no Akuma … Naruto fait parti de ce groupe. **

**- … **

**- … **

Tsunade resta un long moment à fixer les ninjas présents avant de soupirer bien fort pour commencer à s'expliquer.

**- Selon le message de Naruto, Hayato et d'autres enfants de démons seraient devenus les cibles d'une certaine organisation qui s'est mise à la recherche de tous les hôtes de démons pour les éradiquer ou encore acquérir leur pouvoir.**

**- Maître Tsunade, pourquoi les enfants ? **

**- Ils enlèvent les enfants pour attirer les parents. **

**- Des appâts … **

**- Exactement Shino.**

**- Mais... Pourquoi Naruto a envoyé seulement son fils ?**, demanda Hinata.

**- Selon lui, il pense que le village les repoussera et que de toute façon il n'y a pas assez de place dans le village pour abriter tout le groupe et leur famille. ... Il m'a donné ce parchemin** (qu'elle montre) **avec un sceau spécial pour lui dire si c'est quand même possible de les abriter tous. **

**- Vous allez accepter ?**

**- Non Sasuke... c'est impossible, il a raison, ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux et …**

**- Combien ?**

**- … 300 familles environ.**

**- 300 ?**, s'exclamèrent les autres ninjas.

**- Comment est-ce possible qu'il y ait autant d'hôte de démons ? !**, s'exclama Kiba.

**- Et comment il a réussi à rassembler toutes ces familles en 4 ans?**, s'étonna Suigetsu.

**- Je l'ignore**, répondit Tsunade.

**- On peut les abriter**, dit subitement Sasuke.

**- Quoi ?**, s'étonna l'Hokage.

**- Vous semblez oublier le quartier le plus grand et le plus vide de Konoha. Il y a largement assez de maisons sur tout le domaine Uchiha.**

**- C'est vrai que le domaine fait un bon quart du village...**, dit Tsunade pensivement,** t'es sûr Sasuke ?**

**- Absolument, dîtes à ce dobe que le teme accepte d'accueillir tout le groupe et leur famille respective sur le domaine Uchiha.**

**- Très bien, donc... **

**- Maître Tsunade ! Vous ne pouvez pas laisser un groupe d'assassins venir à Konoha ! C'est...**

**- Je prends l'entière responsabilité en cas de dommages**, dit Sasuke en coupant la parole à Sakura.

**- Très bien**, dit l'Hokage qui était soulagé que Sasuke l'aide à régler un des problèmes en cas de plainte des ainés du conseil.

Le silence retomba pendant que chacun réfléchissait et se posait pleins de questions dans la tête, toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Puis toutes les réflexions s'arrêtèrent quand Hayato essaya de rester accrocher à la jambe de Sasuke alors que ce dernier ne cessait d'essayer de l'éviter.

**- Tsu...Tsunade-sama ? Qui … qui va s'occ-cuper du pe-petit Hayato ? **

**- On dirait qu'il apprécie beaucoup Sas'ke**, dit Suigetsu avec un grand sourire.

**- Complètement d'accord avec Suigetsu, ça le rapprochera de son Naruto au moins**, affirma Kiba avec un grand sourire complice à Suigetsu.

**- Vous deux, fermez là.**

**- Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon Sasuke**, dit Tsunade avec un mince sourire, bien que triste dans le regard.

**- Et pourquoi ça ?**, demanda Sasuke qui ne voulait pas s'occuper de la progéniture du blond et de la fille avec qui il l'avait fait.

**- Parce que Naruto a précisé n'avoir confiance en aucune personne dans ce village à part toi.**

**- Je fais aussi parti de ce village maintenant. **

**- Me demande pas pourquoi c'est Naruto qui l'a demandé. Il doit avoir confiance en toi parce que tu n'étais pas là quand il s'est enfui du village.**

Ne sachant pas pourquoi, Sasuke se sentait soulagé d'avoir toujours la confiance du blond mais il trouvait que c'était un peu poussé de lui confier son enfant qu'il avait eu avec quelqu'un après l'histoire de la cascade. Et si c'était à cause de cette histoire que le blond avait confiance en lui ?

**- Très bien**, se résigna-t-il.

Pendant que Sasuke et Tsunade parlait de _« comment bien s'occuper de l'enfant sans prendre le risque de se faire tuer par le papa démon »_ Ino, Hinata, Karin et Tenten se rapprochèrent de l'enfant.

**- Il est trop mignon !**, s'extasia Ino en le prenant dans ses bras.

**- Il … il a … les … mêmes yeux que … Naruto-kun.**

**- Je lui croquerais bien la joue moi**, dit Tenten.

**- Sasuke je crois qu'il y a plus mignon que toi**, dit Karin.

**- Hn.**

Sasuke reporta son attention sur Tsunade avec un dernier soupir, de même que les autres garçons qui étaient blasés devant leur cinéma. Sasuke était très en colère. Fini ses soirées tranquilles à se reposer. Il ne pourrait plus s'entraîner comme il en avait l'habitude : temps raccourci. Faire des économies pour acheter ce qu'il faut pour Hayato, etc... Une bonne prise de tête pour quelqu'un qui ne cherchait que la tranquillité. Bon c'est vrai qu'avec Suigetsu et Karin, ce n'était jamais calme. Mais avec un bambin de 3 ans, ce serait pire. La tension augmenta pour Sasuke quand Sakura s'approcha de Hayato qui se mit à pleurer.

**- Éloigne toi de lui Haruno...**, dit-il sur un ton ferme tout en récupérant Hayato dans ses bras, ce qui le calma à l'étonnement de tous.

**- Mais …**

**- Il est sous ma garde et je t'interdis de l'approcher.**

Sasuke se congédia, promettant à Tsunade de venir le lendemain pour examiner l'état de santé de l'enfant qu'il portait dans ses bras en direction du domaine Uchiha suivit par tous les autres jeunes ninjas. Les adultes restèrent dans le bureau pour parler à Tsunade pendant que Sakura repartit en direction de l'hôpital, le seul endroit où elle n'était pas rejetée.

La journée se passa tranquillement. Les jeunes ninjas étaient passé par les différents magasins pour trouver de quoi prendre soin de Hayato. Ce n'était pas tout mais ils avaient une grosse menace au-dessus de la tête : _**le papa démon Naruto**_.

Ils avaient peur que Naruto ne les égorge au cas où ils s'y prendraient mal avec Hayato pour quelque chose. Ils passèrent leur journée à découvrir le caractère du petit Hayato qui restait étonnamment calme et timide. Comportement très contraire à celui du papa. Il était resté aussi toute la journée collé à Sasuke. Quand Sasuke et les autres étaient arrivés à la maison de Sasuke, ce dernier était allé chercher du thé donc il avait confié Hayato à Ino. Mais ils furent tous étonnés quand il commença à gigoter et à courir pour rejoindre Sasuke dans la cuisine. Hayato ne voulait pas se séparer de Sasuke, alors qu'il le suive s'il veut. Le soir fut encore plus difficile pour Sasuke quand il fallut faire dormir l'enfant.

**- Bonne nuit bonhomme**, dit-il alors qu'il commençait à partir de la chambre aménagée pour l'enfant.

**- Tu me racontes une histoire ?**

Sasuke s'arrêta, stupéfait. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait la voix du garçon. Toute fluette, montrant là toute l'innocence de l'enfant. Il se retourna face au petit garçon pour lui dire de dormir. Mais quand il rencontra ces petit yeux bleus qui craignaient une réponse négative bien que suppliants, il ne put sortir un mot et se rapprocha du petit lit et s'assit à terre, près de la tête du garçon.

**- Que veux-tu comme histoire ?**

**- Une histoire d'aventure !**, s'extasia l'enfant, **de ninja !**

**- Très bien**, soupira Sasuke en réfléchissant à une histoire, **Il était une fois un jeune garçon qui habitait un village ninja très connu de tous. Les grandes personnes ne l'aimaient pas et pourtant il avait un très grand cœur. Il avait une très grande envie de faire ses preuves pour gagner le respect de son village …**

Sasuke se perdit dans son récit pendant un bon quart d'heure ne remarquant que bien plus tard que Hayato s'était endormi. Il trouva adorable la tête de l'enfant dans son sommeil, lui faisant faire un mince sourire. Mais son humeur retomba bien vite en se rappelant que son blond avait fondé une famille. D'instinct, avant de sortir de la chambre, il borda Hayato et l'embrassa sur le front. Il s'étonna lui-même de cette réaction et partit se réfugier dans sa chambre.

* * *

À des lieux de Konoha, au sommet d'une montagne inaccessible pour un simple Shinobi, se trouvait des grottes. À l'extérieur de ces grottes se trouvait un immense plateau de forêt et de plaine par endroit et à son centre un grand lac éclairé par la lumière de la lune.

Tout près de ce lac se trouvait un immense saule-pleureur, où un jeune homme blond de 19 ans bientôt, faisait une sieste tout en pensant à pleins de choses qui lui tracassait l'esprit. Mais cette sieste fut de courte durée quand il sentit la présence de son meilleur ami.

**- Juichi cesse de te cacher et laisse-moi dormir.**

**- Tss, on est sur les nerfs on dirait.**

**- Je voudrais bien t'y voir toi, loin de ton fils qui se trouve dans un village qui pourrait lui faire subir mille et une tortures.**

**- Ça me brise de l'admettre mais cet Uchiha sera là pour le protéger. **

**- Et s'il ne veut pas ?**

**- Il le fera. Tiens**, dit Juichi en lui tendant un vieux parchemin ressemblant à celui que Tsunade avait montré aux shinobis. **Le parchemin est revenu, apparemment il aurait accepté de s'occuper du p'tit monstre et il aurait aussi pris à sa charge le groupe sur son domaine.**

**- Quoi ?**, s'étonna le blond en prenant le parchemin pour le lire.

**- Selon le message : « le « teme » a accepté d'héberger tous les membres du groupe et leur famille respective sur tout le domaine Uchiha »... Selon l'Hokage, le domaine recense pas moins de 630 maisons. C'est largement assez pour 340 familles.**

Le blond esquissa un sourire reconnaissant et soulagé. Pendant ces 3-4 ans, il avait découvert pleines de choses, des mauvaises comme des bonnes, qui tournaient autour des systèmes shinobi. Il avait trouvé une famille, avait eu un gosse, avait trouvé d'autres personnes qui le comprennent, et découvert des secrets qui mériterait que des têtes tombent pour ça.

**- Alors que fait-on Boss ?**, demanda Juichi qui avait repris son sérieux.

**- Réunis Ryô et les jumeaux et dis-leur de prévenir chaque famille que nous partons pour Konoha et de ne prendre que le nécessaire. Nous avons une longue route à faire et il nous faudra être discret pendant 5 mois.**

**- Cinq ?**, s'exclama-t-il.

-** Avec les personnes enceintes comme Isei, il nous faudra ralentir...**

**- Mais en trois mois nous pouvons le faire !**

**- Mieux vaut arriver dans cinq mois et avec tout le monde.**

**- Je n'aime pas ça... avec les gamins et les femmes ça risque d'être dangereux sur le chemin si nous prenons tout notre temps**, dit Juichi soucieux.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ryô va faire en sorte de couvrir nos auras avec celle de la forêt et les jumeaux vont veiller à la santé de chaque personne avec leurs Neko.**

Le silence retomba entre les deux amis. Une ambiance qu'on pouvait qualifier de lourde mais qui était apaisante pour eux. Le calme avant la tempête si l'on pouvait dire ça comme ça.

**- Ba-san ne voudra pas venir**, dit Juichi avec une pointe de tristesse.

**- On n'y peut rien. La montagne c'est son bébé, elle ne pourra jamais la quitter**, dit le blond avec le sourire.

**- Je vais prévenir les autres**, dit Juichi en se relevant pour partir.

**- Envoie un message à Gaara aussi !**

**- Ok !**, cria-t-il au loin.

Alors que Juichi partait en direction des grottes qu'on pouvait voir au loin, le blond se mit à fixer le lac d'un air nostalgique. Il allait retourner à Konoha, le village de son enfance qui n'était pas si heureuse que ça, il allait revoir son ancienne famille, ses anciens amis. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas l'individu qui s'approchait de lui.

**- Alors comme ça nous partons pour Konoha ?**, dit la personne d'une voix grave mais tout en gardant une douceur.

**- Isei !,**dit le blond en sursautant, **Tu ne devrais pas être en train de te reposer ?**

**- Je me suis déjà assez reposer comme ça. **

**- Mouais... Tu en es à trois mois, j'étais toujours fatigué moi à cette période. **

**- Et t'as vu la terreur que tu nous as refilé ? **

**- Il n'est pas si terreur que ça**, répondit le blond en rigolant.

**- Va dire ça aux jumeaux et à leur labo.**

Le blond rigola une fois de plus puis se remit à fixer le lac pendant que son ami s'assit à côté de lui. Le silence était de retour quand l'ami du blond, jeune homme svelte avec le ventre un peu arrondi, de longs cheveux lisses de couleur gris et des yeux violet, rompit ce silence.

**- Tu ne regrettes pas d'y retourner ?**, dit Isei.

**- … Un peu, mais il le faut. Suna n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour accueillir des démons je ne peux que me raccrocher à Konoha. Si nous restons plus longtemps ici, cet enfoiré va finir par trouver un moyen de venir ici et ça, Mimi-bâsan ne l'acceptera jamais si un seul ennemi humain arrive à venir ici … J'ai peur aussi de revoir Sasuke. Ce crétin a dû se faire de mauvaises conclusions concernant Hayato. **

**- Tout va bien se passer, je suis sûr que Hayato a déjà remarqué qui il est pour lui.**

**- Tu m'étonnes, il va lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, je ne lui donne même pas une semaine avant qu'il ne craque.**

**- Jene lui donne même pas une semaine, trois jours ?**, plaisanta Isei, **Allez, cesse de rester dans tes pensées et allons commencer à emballer nos affaires**, ajouta t-il avec un sourire.

**- Tu vas juste rester là à nous regarder faire les boîtes**, claqua le blond.

**- Oui, c'est l'un des avantages de porter la vie**, sourit encore plus Isei.

Le blond et son ami s'en allèrent dans la même direction qu'avait prise Juichi dans une ambiance de blagues et de fous rires tout en prenant conscience de la menace qu'ils avaient au-dessus de leur tête. Mais un peu de relaxation est d'une bonne aide quand la menace vous suit chaque jour.

* * *

Deux mois après l'arrivée de Hayato, de nombreuses habitudes s'étaient faites à Konoha. À commencer par Sasuke qui avait dû changer tous ses programmes de la journée ou les supprimer. Il se levait tôt, comme d'habitude, mais à présent, c'était plus pour Hayato qui était aussi matinal. Il l'emmenait aux toilettes, lui donnait son petit déjeuner, puis ils prenaient leurs bains ensemble. Oui ensemble, ce petit Hayato avait fait remarquer à Sasuke qu'il prenait toujours son bain avec son papa. Mais comme Sasuke persistait à ne pas se doucher avec lui, Hayato avait pris l'habitude de crier aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, de quoi faire siffler les oreilles de Sasuke pour toute la journée. À part le bain, Hayato était plutôt calme. Il écoutait Sasuke quand ce dernier lui disait d'aller jouer ou de rester assis en attendant qu'il revienne. Le seul moment où il criait, à part le bain, c'était quand Sasuke voulait le laisser chez Ino, Tsunade ou Iruka pour aller s'entraîner.

Hayato, apparemment, aimait beaucoup voir Sasuke utiliser son Katon ou encore son Chidori. Une fois, il avait réussi à échapper à Iruka qui l'avait fait chercher partout jusqu'à le retrouver en train de regarder Sasuke s'entraîner avec Neji et Suigetsu.

Depuis les concessions que Sasuke avait fait pour faire plaisir à Hayato, il n'avait envie que d'une chose : tuer Naruto.

Une seule chose intriguait l'Uchiha ce fût Hayato qui l'appelait « Otosan ». Et il n'était pas le seul intrigué, mais même s'ils disaient à Hayato « Non, il n'est pas ton père », le petit garçon persistait quand même. Mais au final, on le laissait l'appeler comme il le voulait.

_Quand son père reviendra il oubliera tout ça_, pensèrent-ils.

Quant aux autres personnes qui virent leurs habitudes changées, ce fut tout le village entier. Ils appréciaient tous le petit Hayato. Il leur rappelait beaucoup Naruto, surtout ses yeux. La rumeur avait circulé que Naruto revenait en compagnie de plusieurs familles de démons. Au début certains étaient contre le fait de le voir revenir avec plus de démons, mais une œillade de l'Uchiha et le fait que leur petit blond leur manquait avait fait passer le fait que Konoha se retrouverait avec une colonie de démons entre ses murs. Donc tout le monde s'était mis à des préparatifs pour accueillir leurs futurs pensionnaires. Toutes les maisons du domaine Uchiha furent rénovées. Chaque vieux bois était arrangé, les murs repeints, les meubles réparés ou remplacés.

Une seule personne craignait la venue de ces démons dans le village : Sakura. Le blond lui avait dit que la prochaine fois qu'il la croiserait, il la tuerait. Depuis l'annonce du retour de Naruto, elle n'osait plus sortir de chez elle pour des soirées. Elle sortait uniquement pour aller à l'hôpital où elle y restait la journée. Sasuke était heureux de ne plus la croiser.

D'autres personnes étaient contre le fait de voir tous ces démons venir au village : les aînés du conseil. Mais Tsunade ne prit pas en compte leurs conseils, argumentant qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et qu'en tant que chef du village, c'était à elle de décider.

Sasuke partait très rarement en mission depuis qu'il avait la charge de Hayato. Comme ce matin-là, il n'avait pas de missions mais c'était spécial. En effet, ce jour-là, le village de Konoha accueillait le Kazekage Gaara. Selon le message qu'ils avaient reçu, Gaara avait une information à leur faire passer. Ce fût dans l'après-midi que Sasuke entra dans le bureau de Tsunade avec Hayato dans ses bras. Ce dernier sourit en apercevant les invités dans le bureau et sauta des bras de Sasuke pour courir vers l'une des trois personnes.

**- Tonton Gaara !**, s'exclama l'enfant en sautant dans les bras du fameux Gaara.

**- Salut bonhomme**, dit Gaara en lui souriant tout en le prenant dans les bras.

**- Il est où Papa ?**

**- Il sera bientôt là**, dit-il en le reposant.

L'enfant, apparemment satisfait de cette réponse, se tourna vers une jeune femme blonde qui semblait être Témari. Puis il sauta dans ses bras et refis le même manège qu'avec Gaara, qu'il refit une troisième fois pour un jeune homme maquillé qui ressemblait beaucoup à Kankuro. Ces trois-là avaient beaucoup changé. Ils étaient devenus plus mature, physiquement surtout. Gaara, toujours impassible mais plus grand, faisait environ les 1m85. Témari était devenue une belle jeune femme de 1m78 affirmant ses formes. On pourrait croire qu'elle faisait concurrence avec Tsunade. Kankuro avait aussi grandi, 1m90. Il était aussi plus musclé et avait un visage plus carré, plus homme.

La scène avec Hayato avait surpris tout le monde présent dans la salle, même Neji qui se reprit pour demander des explications.

**- Gaara, tu connaissais Hayato ? **

**- Désolé, Naruto m'avait dit de garder le silence et je voulais voir si je pouvais encore faire confiance à Konoha.**

**- Même moi ?**

**- Neji, Si on t'avait demandé si tu savais des choses sur Naruto et moi, tu l'aurais dit, et ne nies pas je te connais.**

**- Qu'est-ce que Naruto t'a dit ?**, demanda Ino soucieuse.

Cependant, Gaara ne leur dit rien de ce que Naruto lui avait dit, attristant encore plus son amant et ses amis, et ce contenta juste de leur dire que c'était à en discuter avec le blond. Tsunade reprit le fil de sa conversation précédente et demanda à Gaara les raisons de la venue du groupe ici.

**- Comme vous le savez, Naruto et les autres sont en danger, si c'était possible, il ne vous aurait pas demandé de l'aide, mais le groupe ne peut plus se défendre comme avant : c'est la raison pour laquelle vous avez des nouvelles.**

**- Oui**, affirma Tsunade, **il m'a fait parvenir un parchemin mais aussi tôt le message terminé, le parchemin a disparu. **

**- Et il l'a bien reçu et vous en remercie, surtout toi Uchiha.**

Sasuke fit un hochement de tête tandis qu'il allait s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés du bureau.

**- Quelle information devais-tu nous faire passer Gaara ?**, demanda Kakashi.

**- Naruto et les autres ont pris la route juste après avoir reçu votre message Tsunade … Ils doivent être déjà en route depuis deux mois. **

**- C'est si loin que ça ?,** demanda Kiba.

**- Il leur fallait un lieu sûr et inaccessible pour tout ninja normal**, affirma Kankuro.

**- Au départ il n'était qu'une dizaine**, continua Témari, **mais au fur et à mesure de leurs voyages, ils ont croisé des démons ou des familles de démons sans domiciles... **

**- Naruto les a accueillis, il s'est fait engueulé par Mimi-bâsan mais elle l'a laissé faire**, termina Kankuro sur sa petite pointe d'humour.

**- Qui est « Mimi-bâsan » ?**, demanda Tenten.

**- C'est Mamie !**, s'exclama Hayato apportant l'incompréhension chez tout les ninjas de Konoha.

Gaara, voyant que tout le monde attendait une réponse plus... descriptive, se mit à expliquer tout ça.

**- Comme vous le savez, i bijûs, les neufs démons les plus puissants...**, en voyant les têtes acquiescer, il continua,** et bien cette femme est l'hôte du démon qui les a conçu, c'est notre mère à nous, les démons.**

Tout le monde fut choqué par cette révélation. Surtout connaissant l'effectif de groupe de démons, ils étaient carrément stupéfaits.

**- Bref, tout ça je vous expliquerai plus tard... **

**- Naruto sera là quand ?**, demanda Iruka.

Gaara le regarda calmement. Iruka était l'un des plus appréciés par Naruto, combien de fois Naruto lui a parlé de Iruka et son inquiétude débordante alors que Naruto s'en sortait toujours bien... C'est avec un sourire qu'il voulait reconnaissant pour ce qu'il a fait pour Naruto que Gaara lui répondit.

**- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Iruka, Naruto sera de retour bientôt et en bonne santé... dans trois mois, ils seront aux portes de Konoha.**

**- Trois mois ?**, s'exclamèrent-ils tous.

**- Galère...**

**- C'est vachement loin leur abri !**, siffla d'admiration Kiba.

**- Ouaf !**

**- En effet, c'est loin Kiba**, affirma Témari, **mais ce blondinet est impressionnant ! **

**- Et il l'est !**, s'exclama Kankuro, **Il nous serait très difficile d'arriver là-bas ! Naruto et ses lieutenants peuvent y aller en 2 semaines ! **

Tout le monde fut surpris par la capacité du groupe décrite par Témari et Kankuro alors que ces derniers vantaient encore d'autres qualités du groupe qu'un ninja rêverait avoir.

**- Alors pourquoi ils ne sont pas encore là s'ils sont si rapides ?**

**- Réfléchis Kiba, je te rappelle qu'ils sont accompagnés de femmes et d'enfants**, dit Ino en appuyant sur ses mots.

**- Et ?**

**- …Donc il leur faut être plus vigilent et ... **

**- Ils leur faudra être discret !**, dit Ino en coupant Shino, **ça doit être épuisant pour eux...**, compatit-elle

**- Mon papa est très fort !**, se plaignit Hayato, **Tout le monde est fort!**

Cela fit rire toutes les personnes présentes devant l'attitude d'Hayato qui se vantait de la force du groupe d'assassins, bien sûr les plus calmes restèrent de marbre. Mais quelque chose intrigua Kakashi.

**- Kankuro. Tu as dit que Naruto a des... lieutenant ? Ne me dit pas que... **

**- Ah...**, confirma Kankuro, N**aruto est le chef du Ryûketsu no Akuma.**

Là, ce fût la bombe de la journée, le silence retomba à nouveau dans le bureau pendant que tout le monde fixait Kankuro avec leurs yeux sortant de leur orbite. Gaara lui commençait à se lasser ces chocs à répétition. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : se retrouver seul avec Neji. Bien sûr il savait qu'il n'allait pas échapper à la case interrogatoire de son compagnon une fois seul.

**- Si vous pouviez arrêter ces têtes de poisson rouge, nous pourrions continuer**, dit-il avant de se retourner en direction de l'Hokage,** Je serai présent au village de Konoha jusqu'à l'arrivé de Naruto et les autres, ça permettra aux autres de ne pas avoir peur des villageois. Cela vous dérange-t-il ?**

**- Non, tu es toujours le bienvenue**, dit l'Hokage avec un sourire chaleureux, **mais ce n'est pas trop problématique pour la direction de Suna ?**

**- Témari et Kankuro partent dans deux ou trois jours, ils seront en charge de la protection du village.**

**- Très bien. Shizune, montre leur les chambres que nous leur avons préparées. **

Shizune acquiesça sous l'ordre et, suivit des ninjas de Suna et des jeunes de Konoha, quitta le bureau de Tsunade pendant que cette dernière organisait un système de défense à monter quand le groupe arriverait.

Après avoir vu leur chambre, tous les jeunes décidèrent d'aller déjeuner ensemble, histoire de prendre des nouvelles mais tout le monde savait les nouvelles de qui exactement on voulait.

**- Alors, où pourrait-on manger ?**, demanda Kiba.

**- Otôsan! Je veux des ramen ! Des ramen !**

**- Non Hayato. **

**- Je veux des Ramen ! S'il te plaîîîîîîît !**, supplia Hayato en fixant Sasuke avec son air de chien battu, regard auquel Sasuke ne pouvait pas résister.

Sasuke soupira fortement avant d'accepter. Comment pouvait-il résister à ces yeux là... En voyant Sasuke accepter, le petit Hayato commença à sauter dans tous les sens en criant le mot « Ramen » tout joyeusement.

**- Depuis quand Hayato mange des ramen ?**, demanda Témari étonnée.

**- Depuis que cet idiot de cabot et cet imbécile de poisson lui ont fait goûter à mon insu**, dit Sasuke dans un soupir désespéré.

**- C'est Naruto qui ne va pas apprécier**, rigola Kankuro.

**- Pourquoi ça ?**, demanda Tenten.

**- Il est très papa poule avec Hayato. Il fait toujours en sorte qu'il mange sainement.**

**- Et bien, on dirait que sa p'tite femme l'a bien changé notre Naruto**, plaisanta Kiba.

**- De quoi parlez-vous ?**, demanda Témari soucieuse.

**- Ben de la mère d'Hayato bien sûr !**, s'exclama Tenten.

**- Hein ?**, s'exclamèrent les trois ninjas du sable.

Face à cette réaction, les ninjas de Konoha s'arrêtèrent et fixèrent ceux de Suna avec un air interrogatif. C'était quoi le problème ? Même eux n'était pas au courant de la copine de Naruto ? Mince, ça se voyait qu'il avait une copine. Un bébé ne se faisait pas en claquant des doigts.

**- Vous n'êtes pas au courant ?**, demanda Témari.

**- Au courant de quoi ?**,demanda Sasuke.

**- Otôsan ! Vite ! Vite !**

Tous les ninjas se tournèrent vers Hayato qui était à une cinquantaine de mètre. Ils les regardaient en faisant de grands signes de bras et un grand sourire. Ils étaient arrivés devant le restaurant.

**- Apparemment vous ne savez pas...**, dit calmement Gaara en reprenant la route vers le restaurant.

**- De quoi parles-tu Gaara ?**, dit Ino.

Cependant ce dernier resta silencieux. Non. Ce n'était pas à lui de l'expliquer, non il laisserait tout ça à Naruto. Il est le plus apte à l'expliquer.

**- Gaara ?**

-** Vous le saurez bien assez tôt**, fit-il avec un sourire. Petit mais assez visible pour intriguer tous ses amis.

**- Témari. Kankuro. Vous le savez-vous ?**, demanda Lee.

**- Bien sûr !**, dirent-il avec un grand sourire.

**- Et vous pouvez pas nous le dire ?**, dit Tenten en faisant les yeux doux à Kankuro espérant avoir l'information.

**- Hahaha... Te fatigues pas Tenten, Kankuro est déjà pris. Et c'est quelqu'un d'un tout autre genre**, finit-elle avec un sourire mesquin.

**- Pou... pour de vrai Kan-Kankuro ?**, demanda Ino.

**- Oui**, dit-il avec un grand sourire,** mais je ne pourrais pas le voir**, fit-il tout penaud.

**- C'est qui ?**, s'intéressa Ino.

**- Vous le verrez bien assez tôt**, fit-il en rentrant dans le restaurant.

Bien qu'embêtés de ne pas avoir les réponses à leurs questions, les ninjas les suivirent et prirent des nouvelles. Il ne manquait qu'une personne pour que ce soit le bonheur : **Naruto**.

* * *

_**À Suivre.**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Vous ne comprenez toujours pas le pourquoi du comment de certaines choses ? C'est normal.**_

_**Vous avez des soupçons ? Faite le moi savoir...**_

_**Vous avez tout compris ? C'est cool !**_

_**Je crois que je vais enfin répondre à des reviews, désolé si je ne l'ai pas fait avant :**_

**JTFLAM : **Alors, dans mon esprit à moi... je me suis dit, « pourquoi seulement neufs démons ?, Pourquoi ne pas en créer plus ? » Donc c'est ce que j'ai fait. Pleins de Démons partout ! ^_^ Donc il ne sont pas tous des bijûs dans le groupe.

Après, je pense sue tu as la réponse à a question du pourquoi l'enfant de Naruto est là.. ^_^

**Seya-san : **Je savais à la base que Juichi voulait dire 11. Et je vais te dire la vérité, ce n'était pas voulu. J'ai toujours ce nom dans la tête quand je pense à des noms japonais. Je me suis basé par rapport à un nom « ryuichi ». Après je ne sais plus si je l'ai pris dans un livre ou pas. Mais j'ai toujours ce nom dans la tête : Juichi lol. Peut-être parce que j'aie beaucoup le chiffre 11.

**NarcizaPottermalfoy : **tu détestes Juichi. Moi je l'adore ! Lol mais au fur et à mesure des chapitres je penses que tu vas l'apprécier. Il est trèèès protecteur avec Naruto.

**Petit-dragon 50 : ** Kyûbi voulait le prévenir en partie pour quelque chose comme : Pas la bonne période pour le faire. LOL

**Asukafox (mmm ! Un kitsune ! ^_^ lol ) : **hum...oui il a un fils. Avec qui ? Ha!ha ! … secret )

**Konomu-imouto : **je t'assure, Sasuke n'est pas DU TOUT déprimé... c'est plutôt de la haine … je pense lol

**Kin no Katana : **je pense que mon chapitre a répondu à tes questions lol. Merci pour ta review.

_**LOOL j'ai lu vos reviews et je remarque que vous êtes dans le même état que Sasuke. **_

_**Merci encore pour vos reviews.**_


	6. Chapter 5 : Te revoir enfin!

**Disclamer :**alors… les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto… après au fil de l'histoire certains vont apparaître et ils seront entièrement créés à partir de mon imagination

**Pairing**** : **SasukeXNaruto

**Rating :** M.

**Avertissement**** : **Je signale bien que cette fiction est du genre YAOI! Donc les homophobes, vous pouvez partir!

_Je voudrais remercier ma Bêta qui a bien voulu corriger ce chapitre._

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

_**Trahison et pardon.**_

_**Chapitre 5 : Te revoir enfin !**_

Dans une semaine ils arrivent. Voilà ce à quoi ils pensaient en ce moment. Tout le village était en suspens. Naruto et tout son groupe devaient arriver dans une semaine. Grâce à leurs parchemins spéciaux, Gaara et, apparemment, Juichi se donnaient des nouvelles.

Au début Neji l'avait pris très mal, donc Gaara avait dû se résoudre à leur expliquer qu'il prenait des nouvelles du groupe. Naruto, étant occupé à diriger le groupe, n'était pas celui avec qui il parlait donc Juichi avait pris la relève. Gaara leur demandait souvent comment ça se passait sur la route. Ils avaient bien failli se faire attaquer trois fois, mais Naruto et une partie du groupe du Ryûketsu avaient éloigné l'ennemi pour donner du temps au reste du groupe pour éloigner les non-combattants. Le groupe se sortit des combats avec quelques blessés. Au soulagement de certains, Naruto s'en sortait toujours sans une égratignure.

Juichi demandait souvent comment allait Hayato et si « le crétin d'Uchiha » s'occupait bien de lui. Juichi ne cessait d'envoyer des pics à Sasuke. Pics auxquelles ce dernier répondait. Au final, le parchemin était devenu une sorte de règlement de comptes pour eux. Un jour, Gaara en avait eu marre et n'avait plus ressorti le parchemin quand l'expéditeur était Juichi.

Hayato devenait une vraie puce. Il ne cessait de crier partout qu'il était impatient de revoir enfin son papa. Où est parti mon petit Hayato tout calme ? Se lamentait Sasuke.

Il regrettait les jours où Hayato ne sautait pas partout et restait très calme. Il en était arrivé à s'énerver contre Hayato au point que ses Sharingan s'activent. Au moins avec cette technique, Hayato se calma pendant les trois mois qui suivirent l'annonce du retour de son père.

Cette journée-là, tout le monde s'impatientait. Ils voulaient tous revoir le blond, voir ce il était devenu, s'il avait changé. Sur un terrain, un groupe de jeunes ninjas avait organisé une journée pour se vider l'esprit : pique-nique et entraînement.

**- Vous pensez qu'il a beaucoup changé ?**, demanda Ino en prenant un Onigiri.

**- Qui donc ?,** demanda Tenten.

**- Naruto tiens !**, Répliqua Ino.

**- Je pense qu'il est devenu encore plus fort qu'avant !**

**- Ça, nous le savions déjà Lee**, reprocha Karin.

-** Moi je pense qu'il est devenu plus musclé, c'est comme ça qu'il a dû séduire la mère de Hayato.**

**- Kiba t'es désespérant**, dit Ino las, **Avouez que c'est bizarre, non ? **

**- Quoi ?,** demandèrent-ils tous.

**- Vous vous rappelez, non ? Quand nous avions parlé de la mère de Hayato, Témari, Kankuro et Gaara nous ont regardés bizarrement... **

**- En plus, il ne veut rien nous dire ce radin, même Neji n'arrive pas à lui tirer les vers du nez...**

**- Pourtant, il ne manque pas d'imagination pour essayer de me faire parler...**

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers la voix qui n'était autre que Gaara, qui arrivait dans leur direction en compagnie de Neji, tous deux étroitement enlacés et un peu débraillés.

**- Salut vous deux ! On ne va pas vous demander si ça va, ça se voit**, dit malicieusement Suigetsu

**- Et ça se sent ! Vous dégagez trop de phéromones!**

**- Kiba t'es jaloux, parce qu'une certaine personne ne ... **

**- Ta gueule Neji !** , s'exclama Kiba rouge.

Une journée bien joyeuse me direz-vous. Neji et Gaara rejoignirent leurs amis puis commencèrent à déjeuner en parlant de tout et de rien. Une journée banale comme tant d'autres.

Les changements arrivèrent quand Hayato eut la soudaine envie de jouer au combattant et s'amusa à faire tourner Sasuke en bourrique à force de courir partout.

**- Ça fait bizarre de le voir aussi détendu**, dit Tenten en voyant Sasuke sourire en mettant Hayato sur ses épaules.

**- Si j'avais su que Hayato l'adoucirait à ce point**, dit Neji.

**- Ouais, mais quand Naruto aura récupéré Hayato, ce sera différent**, compatit Kiba.

**- En plus, il devra supporter de voir Naruto avec sa copine.**

**- Hinata, tu ne lui laisses aucun espoir là... **

**- Dé-désolé**, dit-elle tout rouge.

**- Il faut savoir accepter la défaite quand elle nous prend !**, s'exclama Lee toujours avec sa fougue habituelle.

Tout à coup un rire discret attira leur attention. Les ninjas se retournèrent vers Gaara qui était appuyé contre un arbre et faisait, juste avant de rire, une sieste.

**-Pourquoi tu rigoles Gaara ?**, demanda Lee.

**-Vous verrez bien pourquoi... ah. Tiens en parlant d'eux**, dit-il en se levant.

Les autres regardèrent Gaara se lever, attendant qu'il termine sa phrase mais il ne pût dire un mot de plus qu'ils entendirent tous Hayato crier en faisant pleins de gestes.

-** AAAAH ! ILS SONT LÀ ! ILS SONT LÀ ! TONTON GAARA ! ILS ARRIVENT !**, cria Hayato toujours sur les épaules de Sasuke alors que ce dernier grimaça sous le cri.

**- Bon, je pense que l'on devrait y aller... **

**- Où ça **? demanda Neji, **Qui est là Gaara ? **

**- Ils sont arrivés**, dit-il avec un sourire.

**- Qui ça ?** demanda Kiba.

**- Le Ryûketsu no Akuma.**

Après un petit blanc, Sasuke les rejoignit. Apparemment lui avait compris de qui Hayato parlait. Sai envoya un message au bureau de l'Hokage tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte principale de Konoha.

* * *

Arrivés à l'entrée, ils ne virent personne. C'était calme, comme d'habitude.

**- Il n'y a personne !**, s'exclama Kiba.

**- Si ! Papa arrive !**, s'exclama Hayato, toujours sur les épaules de Sasuke, **j'en suis sûr !**, rajouta-t-il en direction de Gaara puis Sasuke qui hochèrent de la tête pour le croire.

**- Ki-Kiba a raison, il n'y a vrai-vraiment personne.**

**- Utilise ton Byakugan Hinata**, dit Sasuke.

**- Tu le crois Sasuke ?** demanda Suigetsu.

-** Et pourquoi pas ?**, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

**- Pourtant, ils ne devraient être là que dans une semaine.**

**- Alors Naruto pourra nous expliquer pourquoi ils arrivent plus tôt. **

**- Galère**, soupira Shikamaru.

Hinata et Neji activèrent leur Byakugan et fixèrent pendant un bon moment au loin avant d'être stupéfaits.

**- Ils ont raison !**, s'exclama Neji.

**- Ils-ils arrivent. Ils sont vraiment nombreux !**, ajouta Hinata.

**- Les animaux sont très calmes**, fit remarquer Juugo.

**- T'es sérieux Juugo ? Rien que pour Sasuke, ils sont troublés !**, s'exclama Suigetsu.

**- C'est normal**, dit calmement Gaara attirant l'attention sur lui, **Dans le groupe il y a Ryô. Il utilise ses pouvoirs pour ne pas stresser les animaux.**

**- Il est vrai que mes insectes ne sont pas agités... **

**- Yo les jeunes...**

Tout le groupe se retourna vers la provenance de la voix qui avait coupé court à la conversation. C'était Kakashi, accompagné de tous les ninjas et Tsunade. Cet attroupement attira l'attention de tous les villageois provoquant un grand rassemblement autour des portes de Konoha.

**- Ils sont loin ?,** demanda Tsunade tout aussi impatiente de revoir Naruto.

**- À environ 5 km**, répondit Neji.

Tout le monde était impatient, un brouhaha s'était fait. Ils ne tenaient plus en place, au point de bonder la grande place devant l'entrée. Tsunade avait dû demander à Yamato de faire des genres d'estrades pour que les villageois laissent de la place pour les nouveaux venus.

**- Ah ! Je les vois !**, s'exclama Kiba en pointant au loin.

Toutes les personnes présentes, c'est-à-dire tout le village, regardèrent dans la direction indiquée. On pouvait voir un amas de silhouettes à l'horizon venir vers Konoha. Parmi toutes ces silhouettes, une s'en détachait parfaitement.

**- Naruto... **

**- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Sasuke ?**

**- Rien.**

Enfin, il le revoyait. Sasuke avait son regard fixé sur cette personne. Toujours aussi blond des cheveux. Cheveux qui, plus long maintenant, rivalisaient de plus en plus avec cet astre flamboyant qu'on appelle souvent le Soleil, mais pour Sasuke ce terme n'était pas assez haut pour décrire son blond. Une démarche très fluide, encore plus fluide qu'avant. Plus... sensuelle tout en étant sauvage, indomptable. Sasuke eut même le malheur de faire glisser son regard au niveau de ces hanches si parfaitement formées, le faisant déglutir d'avance au supplice qu'il devra subir.

Ne pas lui sauter dessus. Ne pas approcher ces lèvres fines. Ne pas les mordiller, ne pas..., voilà les règles qu'il s'imposait au fur et à mesure que le groupe de démons approchait.

Le groupe approchait de plus en plus, mais Sasuke n'entendait rien. Il s'était déconnecté du monde. Il ne cessait de le regarder, lui. Il était à présent noyé dans ces yeux bleus qui, eux, rivalisaient avec la couleur des océans, ou encore rivalisaient avec le bleu du ciel, ce qui était en concordance avec le jaune étincelant de ses mèches blondes. Il n'avait même pas conscience que Naruto lui faisait à présent face. Qu'il était à peine à 3 mètres de lui. Ce fut une toute autre personne qui le sortit de sa contemplation.

**- Alors Uchiha, toujours en vie à ce que je vois. **

**- Et toi toujours à parler pour rien dire Juichi.**

Ce dernier se trouvait à la droite de Naruto et affichait toujours ce fichu sourire espiègle qui avait le don d'énerver Sasuke. Il avait une envie soudaine de lui planter son katana entre ces deux yeux qui lui montraient une certaine lueur de moquerie, de défi, mais aussi de menace. Sasuke serrait des dents pour ne pas succomber à la tentation, mais sa réticence fut remarquée par un petit groupe de 6 personnes, dont un blond et son meilleur ami.

**- Il est marrant ton Uchiha, Naru**, dit une voix à la droite de Juichi.

Sasuke vit une jeune personne mesurant environs 1m85, aux longs cheveux blancs lisses. Tellement lisses qu'ils semblaient doux. Il avait aussi des yeux violets qui affichaient, non pas une lueur menaçante et provocation, mais d'espièglerie tout en montrant une chaleur et une sympathie vraiment troublante. Sasuke remarqua aussi une anomalie dans toutes ces harmonies … un ventre arrondi. Pourtant, il lui semblait bien que cette personne dégageait une aura masculine.

Il regarda ensuite autour, il vit un homme plutôt grand, environ 1m90, brun, les cheveux en queue de cheval retombant sur son épaule gauche. Il avait aussi les yeux bandés et pourtant il ne semblait pas être dérouté de son nouvel environnement. Il avait son bras autour de la taille du jeune homme à la chevelure blanche. Et sur la main du brun reposait la main fine de l'androgyne qui ne semblait pas être dérangé pour deux noises. Apparemment, ils étaient très proches.

Il tourna son regard à la gauche de Naruto et vit deux jeunes hommes d'environ 1m75, des jumeaux. Ils avaient tous les deux des cheveux bordeaux, des yeux fins comme des chats. L'un paraissait se foutre de tout, s'ennuyer même, tandis que l'autre ne cessait de sourire, il pouvait rivaliser avec le sourire éclatant que Naruto avait avant, mais celui du jumeau paraissait très ...hypocrite. Les jumeaux avaient chacun un cache-œil : l'un sur l'œil gauche pour celui qui restait impassible et l'autre sur l'œil droit pour celui qui souriait. Sasuke ne cessait de le jauger du regard, comme pour les tester, mais fut sorti à nouveau de sa contemplation par Hayato.

**- Papa !**, cria Hayato en sautant dans les bras de Naruto.

**- Ah, la terreur est de retour**, dit Juichi toujours avec son ton habituel.

**- Je suis sûr qu'il était très calme pendant son séjour, n'est-ce pas Hayato ?**, dit Isei en fixant ce dernier.

**- Il était très calme tant qu'il restait auprès de Sasuke**, répondit Tsunade en s'approchant.

Tout le groupe fixa Tsunade qui apparemment était très émue de revoir Naruto.

**- Je suis contente de te revoir Naruto. Je sais que tu dois être fatigué, mais il faut que nous réglions quelques problèmes. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton groupe et leur famille. Yamato les conduira au domaine.**

Comme réponse, elle obtint un hochement de tête de la part de Naruto qui avait retrouvé une expression fermée tandis que Yamato et d'autres Ninjas commencèrent à accompagner les nouveaux venus. Ces derniers regardaient leur chef pour savoir s'il était d'accord, ce qu'il confirma d'un hochement de tête. Ce qui étonna Sasuke fût la présence de plusieurs chats de différentes couleurs autours des familles.

**- T'es sûr de toi Kits' ?**, demanda Juichi avec un froncement de sourcil.

**- Les Neko des jumeaux sont encore avec eux, donc tout ira bien**, dit-il dans un calme étonnant.

Juichi ne dit rien de plus pendant qu'ils commencèrent à avancer, suivit de Isei, des jumeaux et du jeune homme aux yeux bandés. Mais ils furent arrêtés de suite par Tsunade.

**- Nous voudrions parler avec Naruto seul. **

**- Cela ne va pas être possible Tsunade**, intervient Gaara.

**- Gaara ?,** s'étonna Neji.

**- Gaara a raison**, intervient Juichi qui était devenu sérieux, **Nous n'allons pas laisser notre boss seul avec toute une troupe de ninjas.**

**- Je ne pense pas que tu sois en position de marchander jeune homme.**

**- Vous voulez parier ?** dit Juichi avec un sourire froid qui fit frissonner certains ninjas présents, **Vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable, si votre village est intact, c'est que j'obéis aux ordres du boss**, rajouta-t-il.

**- Naruto ?**, dit Tsunade en se tournant vers celui-ci, espérant le soutien du jeune blond.

**- Il a raison. Je ne suis plus de Konoha, je suis juste le chef d'une tribu qui vous demande de bien vouloir nous aider, pas un simple chien errant qui rentre chez lui la queue entre les jambes espérant se faire pardonner. Mes compagnons ici présents sont un peu comme les ANBU qui sont éparpillés un peu partout sur la place pour vous défendre en cas d'attaque de notre part**, finit-il avec le même sourire froid que Juichi.

**- Tu sais que cette excuse est peu fiable ? Vous êtes le groupe le plus dangereux du monde Shinobi.**

**- C'est ça qui est cool !**, plaisanta le jumeau qui souriait, **ça nous montrera si vous êtes assez intelligente ou pas pour menacer un groupe d'assassins.**

**- Je pourrais bien refuser.**

**- Hokage-sama pourrions-nous parler dans un endroit plus intime ? Et je reste sur mes convictions que mes compagnons m'accompagnent.**

Tsunade, bien qu'elle ne fût pas la seule, était très surprise par le terme et le ton employé par Naruto. Froid. Distant. Haineux. Naruto l'appelait toujours « bâ-chan », ou « mamie Tsunade ». Maintenant, il se limitait au terme formel : Hokage-sama.

_Mais qu'est devenu Naruto ?_ pensèrent-ils tous.

Tsunade accepta et ils partirent tous en direction de son bureau. Sur le chemin, personne n'osa dire un mot. Sasuke, Ino et compagnie ne cessaient de regarder Naruto et ses nouveaux compagnons de route. Ils étaient vraiment silencieux, parfois même trop silencieux. Ils émanaient aussi une sorte d'aura qui avertissait de ne pas trop se frotter. Ces derniers eux regardaient un peu partout. Ils observaient l'environnement dans lequel leur chef avait grandi. Ils aimaient bien l'environnement festif des villageois, bien sûr les quelques regards noirs ne leur échappèrent pas, ce qui les rembrunirent.

Naruto, lui, se demandait bien quelles questions allaient lui être posées. Bien sûr il se doutait de certaines, mais on ne savait jamais totalement à quoi s'attendre.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent, Naruto et son groupe restèrent au milieu du bureau, comme des accusés attendant la sentence. Bien sûr ils n'avaient pas l'expression de quelqu'un qui se repent sur leur visage, mais plutôt des airs de défi.

Ils restèrent à se fixer les uns les autres pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Personne ne savait s'ils pouvaient prendre la parole, ils avaient tous envie de les questionner, sur le groupe, les raisons exactes de leur venue à Konoha, qui était la mère de Hayato, Kyûbi le contrôlait-il totalement,...

Naruto voyait qu'ils se retenaient tous de poser leurs questions, sauf Tsunade qui les regardait comme si elle attendait qu'il commence les explications et elle fit remarquer qu'elle n'attendait que ça, des explications.

**- Alors ?**, dit-elle, **J'attends.**

**- Quoi donc ?**, dit-il ironiquement.

**- Ne te moque pas de moi Naruto ? J'attends tes explications. **

**- Explications sur quoi ?**

**- Sur tout !**, dit Tsunade en haussant le ton, s'impatientant.

**- Je ne vais pas non plus vous dire ce qu'on mangeait**, dit-il.

Apparemment Naruto se payait sa tête et ça, elle commençait à ne pas le supporter. Elle commençait à regretter de l'avoir autorisé à venir avec tout son groupe. Elle devait maintenant poser chaque question : quelle prise de tête !

**- Pourquoi tu voulais absolument venir à Konoha ?**, dit-elle dans un soupir.

**- C'était le dernier choix qu'il nous restait. En fait, on aurait pu aller à Suna. Le problème c'est que Suna se trouve dans le désert, ce qui n'est pas du tout adapté pour certains démons qui ont besoin d'un environnement tempéré comme à Konoha.**

Il y eut un grand silence après cette déclaration de Naruto. Apparemment, le but premier de ce dernier n'était sûrement pas de revenir à Konoha, mais trouver un endroit pour protéger son groupe.

**- Vous vous rendez compte que vous allez attirer l'ennemi à Konoha ?**, Intervint Shikamaru avec son calme habituel.

**- Selon nos renseignements**, s'interposa Isei, **Konoha possède des parchemins renseignant sur des sceaux de protections très fiables.**

**- Oui**, dit pensivement Tsunade, **Mais comment êtes-vous au courant ? Ces sceaux requièrent une puissance considérable, ce que nous ne possédons pas et n'avons nullement besoin...**

**- Vous en aurez besoin**, coupa Naruto, **nous avons détruit une des planques de l'organisation qui nous traque récemment, et elle contenait des informations... des informations concernant les protections de Konoha.**

Tous les ninjas furent étonnés par cette annonce. Konoha. Ils connaissaient les sceaux qui protégeaient Konoha. Et si ces fous avaient des informations sur ces protections, c'est que le village de Konoha était visé. Pire encore ! Il y avait un espion à Konoha ! Ces documents n'étaient connus que par certaines personnes et l'une d'entre elles ne voulait absolument pas le bien de Konoha.

**- Qui ?,** Demanda sombrement Tsunade.

**- Ce n'est pas important...**, dit évasivement Naruto.

**- Naruto, tu penses que je vais vous laisser rester dans le village en me cachant ces choses ?**

**- Vous ne pouvez pas les exclure**, intervient Sasuke.

Tout le monde fut étonné par l'intervention de Sasuke, alors que Tsunade fulminait. Elle qui espérait mettre la pression sur Naruto pour qu'il parle. Shikamaru ayant vu sa démarche parla à Sasuke, même si tout le monde entendit.

**- Galère Sasuke... Maître Tsunade voulait juste qu'il parle.**

**- Je doute que ça aurait marché**, répondit-il, **je doute que le dobe soit le chef d'un groupe en étant toujours facile à manipuler**, rajouta-t-il en fixant Naruto.

**- Pourquoi maître Tsunade ne peut pas les exclure si elle veut ?,** demanda Kiba curieux.

Sasuke le fixa un bon moment avant de répondre. Après tout qu'est-ce que ça changeait qu'il le dise ou pas ?

**- Le clan Uchiha avait fait un marché avec le premier Hokage du village de Konoha. Quelle que soit la personne invitée au domaine, assassin ou simple marchand, le village n'est pas en droit d'exclure cette personne, car ce serait entraver les affaires du clan.**

**- À la base ce n'est pas toi qui les a autorisé à venir s'abriter ici Sasuke**, intervient Tsunade.

**- Si je ne vous avais pas parlé de mon domaine et donné l'autorisation qu'ils puissent venir, vous ne l'auriez pas vu de sitôt.**

Stupéfaits. Ils étaient tous stupéfaits par la manière que Sasuke s'y prenait. Même le groupe de Naruto.

**- Isei tu devrais t'asseoir**, dit le jeune homme aux yeux bandés

**- Pour une fois je ne suis pas contre**, dit Isei avec un sourire.

Tous les ninjas tournèrent leur attention sur les deux jeunes hommes. Tsunade, étant médecin, remarqua tout de suite le problème. Sauf un petit détail.

**- Faites de la place pour cette jeune demoiselle, pour qu'elle puisse se reposer**, dit-elle à l'attention des ninjas assis sur ses canapés.

Là, ils n'attendirent pas une seconde pour éclater d'un fou rire. À cette réplique, tout le groupe de Naruto éclata de rire alors qu' Isei, lui, se renfrognait. De quel droit cette bonne femme osait le prendre pour une fille ? Naruto, lui, afficha juste un sourire en coin qui marquait son amusement de la situation.

**- D'où voyez-vous que je suis une fille ?,** S'exclama-t-il, **C'est la voix d'une fille pour vous ?**

**- Qu...quoi ? Mais tu es bien enceint, non ? **

**- Le ballon que je porte ne se voit pas assez ? Bien sûr que je suis enceint**, répondit-il en s'asseyant sur un canapé.

Un silence de plomb tomba. Certaines personnes, même toutes les personnes étaient perdues par cette déclaration. Bien sûr sauf le groupe du Ryûketsu qui se marrait beaucoup trop au grand dam d' Isei.

**- Arrêtez de vous marrer !**

**- Oh, on dirait que la demoiselle est en colère.**

**- Juichi ferme là ou je te découpe.**

**- Euh... Naruto pourrait tu nous expliquer ?,** demanda Ino calmant le fou rire du groupe

**- Et qui sont tes amis ?,** demanda Kiba en souriant

**- L'imbécile aux cheveux rouge et jaune porte le nom de Juichi. **

**- La ferme Uchiha**, grogna le concerné.

**- Bref**, les interrompit Naruto, **Alors comme l'a dit Sasuke lui c'est Juichi**, dit-il en pointant du doigt Juichi,** la personne que vous avez prise pour une fille c'est Isei, qui est, je vous le confirme, bien un homme. Le jeune homme aux yeux bandés c'est Ryô. C'est le compagnon de Isei. Les deux jeunes garçons sont les jumeaux Kotaro et Yotaro. Yotaro est celui avec le cache-œil sur l'œil gauche et celui avec le cache-œil à droite c'est Kotaro.**

Quand Naruto eut fini ses présentations, le bureau était tombé dans un silence où les ninjas de Konoha essayaient d'assimiler les informations et les compagnons de Naruto attendaient leurs réactions.

**- Galère, c'est quoi ce bordel ? C'est un homme et il est enceint ? **

**- Oui.**

**- Wouaw...**, dirent Kiba et Suigetsu, **Génial !**, ajoutèrent-ils faisant sourire un peu le groupe d'assassins.

**- Sérieux ?**, s'exclama Tenten.

**- Comment est-ce possible ?,** dit Neji.

**- Tu peux nous expliquer Naruto ?**, Demanda Ino.

**- C'est tout simple. Ryô et Isei ont couché ensemble, résultat : un petit bébé en préparation.**

À ce moment-là, tous les camarades de Naruto et Gaara pouffèrent de rire sur l'explication de leur boss. Les ninjas de Konoha, eux, se demandaient tous s'il ne se foutait pas d'eux. Puis d'un coup, ils se rappelèrent les réactions des trois ninjas du sable quand ils avaient parlé de la mère d'Hayato. Ce fut un beau ténébreux qui se dévoua à poser la question. Par contre, sa voix était un peu... troublée par l'émotion, parce que lui, il savait une chose que les autres ne savaient pas. Bien sûr il était encore un peu tiraillé entre la joie et la haine, car monsieur Uchiha ne savait pas qui occupait le cœur du blond. Pour lui, le cœur de Naruto était loin de lui appartenir.

**- Dobe ... qui est le second parent de Hayato ?**, dit-il en se rapprochant de Naruto.

Et là, toutes les questions, les remords ou la haine qu'avait Sasuke s'envolèrent. Naruto venait de lui faire un sourire, mince mais doux, avant de répondre d'une voix, pour une fois, très douce depuis son arrivée.

**- Selon toi Teme, de qui serait-il ?**, dit-il avec sa voix envoûtante,** Je l'ai porté pendant 8 mois et demi**, continua-t-il tout en se rapprochant à son tour de Sasuke, **si tu calcules bien... donc environ 3 ans et 5 mois.**

Sasuke ne put rien répondre tellement il était ému. Il franchit les derniers mètres les séparant. Il dut baisser un peu la tête pour fixer ces yeux bleus qui avaient envahi ses pensées depuis tant d'années. Il le dépassait d'à peine quelques centimètres. C'est fou à quel point, il trouvait que le blond avait changé.

**-Tu ne me mens pas, hein ? Dobe ?,** dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

**- Pourquoi te mentirais-je ? Tu ne trouves pas qu'il a tes airs parfois ?,** le taquina-t-il.

Leurs voix étaient tellement basses que les autres ninjas n'entendirent rien de toute l'histoire. Sasuke colla leur front respectif et prit de longues bouffées d'air, humant l'odeur de son blond qui lui avait tant manqué.

-** ... Épicé. Cannelle comme toujours**, dit-il en humant une dernière fois l'odeur de Naruto.

**- ... Florale. Lys, toi elle a bien changée,** dit Naruto qui, apparemment faisait la même chose.

**- ... elles envahissent le jardin**, dit-il en grimaçant.

Cette phrase fit rigoler légèrement Naruto, mais seul Sasuke put l'entendre. Ce dernier savoura ce magnifique son qu'il admirait parmi tout autre son.

Sur un coup de tête, le doute ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit, Sasuke enlaça Naruto aussi fort qu'il put. Non cette fois il ferait tout pour ne pas le laisser partir. Il fut encore plus heureux quand Naruto le serra à la taille. Ils restèrent un bon moment comme ça, ne faisant plus attention aux personnes présentes. Certains étaient stupéfaits, alors que d'autres, plus précisément six, furent soulagées. Mais ce ne fut sans compter sur une certaine personne qui ne comprenait apparemment rien du tout à tout ce qui se passait. Et après on dit qu'ils ont l'odorat très développé, apparemment il ne l'a pas senti celle-là.

**- Alors Naruto, c'est qui le second parent du p'tit ? C'est aussi un homme ?**

* * *

_**À Suivre.**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce cinquième chapitre.**_

_**Ah … je voulais aussi vous dire... posez moi toutes pleins de questions qui vous passent par la tête. C'est fou mais elles ont le don de m'inspirer vos questions.**_

**NarcizaPottermalfoy ****: **à part le teint pâle de le peau et une partie de sa couleur de cheveux ( + le Sharingan plus tard ) Hayato et Sasuke n'ont, effectivement pas beaucoup de points physiques en communs. Sasuke devra supporter deux « Naruto » XD … enfin, on vera ^^... pour l'habitat et l'attitude de Juichi : secret. Bien que je vais laisser Juichi mettre pas mal de gens à leurs places XD. Donc le caractère va rester un bon moment, jusqu'à... tadadadam !

**Gourmandizzz ****:** je suis COMPLÈTEMENT d'accord avec toi. Sakura est une vrai garce ! … par contre le couple Kankuro/Isei je ne suis pas d'accord... bon, je pense que t'as lu le chapitre et que tu vois maintenant qui est le compagnon de Isei. Pour celui de Kankuro : secret !

**Hathor2 ****: **j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu lol. Merci pour ta review.

**Bloom ****: **comme Gourmandizzz t'as faux pour Kankuro. Merci pour tes review

**Natsuki ****: **je voulais tellement connaître vos réactions que j'ai posté le chapitre une semaine après ^_^

_**Merci pour chaque review. Chacun compte tellement pour moi. Ça me gonfle de joie à chaque fois que j'en vois une nouvelle.**_

_**À plus !**_


	7. Chapter 6 : magnifiques retrouvailles

**Disclamer :**alors… les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto… après au fil de l'histoire certains vont apparaître et ils seront entièrement créés à partir de mon imagination

**Pairing**** : **SasukeXNaruto

**Rating :** M.

**Avertissement**** : **Je signale bien que cette fiction est du genre YAOI! Donc les homophobes, vous pouvez partir!

_Je voudrais remercier ma Bêta qui a bien voulu corriger ce chapitre._

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

_**Trahison et pardon.**_

_**Chapitre 6 **__**: magnifiques retrouvailles et menaces à profusions...**_

Sasuke et Naruto se séparèrent à contrecœur avant de fusiller Kiba du regard. Ce dernier prit peur et recula de quelques petits pas.

**- Otôsan ... c'est mon papa ! !**, s'exclama Hayato comme s'il l'expliquait à un gamin.

**- Oooh...**, dit-il pensivement,** QUOI ? !**

**- Wouaw, même Hayato arrive à être plus intelligent que toi Kiba,** le nargua Ino.

**- Sasuke, tu nous expliques ?**, s'exclama Kiba.

**- Tu es galère Kiba**, soupira Shikamaru,** Vous vous souvenez quand ce crétin nous avait dit qu'il avait vu Naruto ? Et bien c'est cette fois-là qu'ils ont ...conçu Hayato.**

**- Oui, mais ça n'explique toujours pas le fait que deux hommes puissent avoir un enfant.**

**- Pourquoi ne pas laisser Naruto nous expliquer tout ça ?**, dit Tsunade en fixant Naruto qui avait retrouvé un visage fermé à l'énonciation de son prénom.

Naruto resta à les fixer pendant un petit moment. Il était fatigué, le plus dur était passé : la réaction de Sasuke. Et là, il ne pensait qu'à deux choses : manger et dormir.

**- On peut avoir des enfants grâce aux démons, **dit-il simplement.

**- Mais encore... ?**

**- Vous ne savez pas que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ?**, dit-il avec malice.

Elle fulminait. Encore le mot était faible. Tsunade était carrément en éruption volcanique. OK, c'est sûr que Naruto l'a toujours taquiné, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Ce n'était plus le même Naruto. Il émanait un aura destructrice et menaçante de lui. Et ces yeux. Des yeux vous lançaient mille et une menaces, qui vous montrent une haine profonde à votre égard.

**- Ce n'est pas tout, mais il y en a qui n'ont pas que ça à faire, donc pouvons-nous régler déjà ce qui est le plus important ?**, dit Yotaro las.

Tous les ninjas de Konoha le regardèrent, puis regardèrent Naruto comme pour chercher la réponse de la question qu'ils se posaient tous. Mais en voyant que Naruto ne le remettait pas en place et continuait de fixer Tsunade, le chef de Konoha et de l'interrogatoire, ça voulait tout dire. Il était complètement d'accord avec son acolyte et il se lassait aussi de la discussion.

**- Très bien**, dit Tsunade,** d'abord je voudrais savoir comment vous allez régler le problème des protections.**

**- Vos sceaux accompagnés de nos pouvoirs monteront des barrières assez puissantes pour protéger le village et ses alentours. Isei et quelques-uns de mes hommes rechercheront parmi vos anciens parchemins.**

**- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que nous accepterons Naruto ?**

**- Vous n'avez pas le choix**, siffla-t-il,** au pire vous pourrez toujours essayer de vous en sortir quand ils franchiront vos barrières comme un mur en sucre. Avec un effectif de plus de 600 démons, les protections de Konoha se voient augmenter, avec vos sceaux, notre groupe se trouve avec un poids en moins en ce qui concerne la protection de nos familles. Mais si vous cherchez toujours le moyen de vous imposer à mon groupe, ne vous gênez pas, mais ça voudra dire que vous refusez notre présence dans votre village donc nous partirons et vous considérons comme ennemis.**

Après la déclaration de Naruto, le bureau tomba dans un froid hivernal.

**- Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à dire ...**

Sur ce, Naruto et ses acolytes se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Mais avant qu'ils ne partent, Tsunade lui posa une dernière question.

**- Naruto... ton groupe et toi allez arrêter vos activités... n'est-ce pas ?**

Naruto resta un moment à la fixer d'un regard indifférent avant de sourire mesquinement et de partir. Le groupe resta un bon petit moment à fixer la porte par où Naruto venait de sortir. Et bien sûr, notre maître-chien national fut le premier à casser ce silence qui devenait de plus en plus pesant.

**- Et bien Sas'ke ! Il se sent comment le nouveau papa ...**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Hokage-sama ?**, le coupa Shikamaru.

Tsunade resta un moment silencieuse, le regard dans le vide. Ce fut au deuxième appel de Shikamaru qu'elle sortit de ses pensées. Après qu'il lui ait reposé la question, elle lui répondit.

**- Pour le moment, on laisse faire. Par contre, envoyez des équipes de ANBU pour surveiller chaque groupe. Je ne veux pas avoir à regretter de les avoir autorisées à venir à Konoha et renseignez-vous sur cet espion. Sasuke … Où est-il ?**

Tous les ninjas regardèrent autour et ne virent pas Sasuke.

**- Galère...**

**- Je pense qu'il est parti rejoindre Naruto**, fit remarquer Gaara**, et il a pris Hayato avec lui on dirait.**

**- Ces gamins**, soupira Tsunade.

* * *

Après être parti du bureau de l'Hokage, un groupe de six assassins déambulait dans les quartiers de Konoha pour repérer un peu les lieux ou faire une visite guidée, ça dépendait du point de vue.

**- Il ne l'a pas si mal pris ton Uchiha.**

**- Juichi, il y a un jour où je ne vous verrai pas vous crêper le chignon comme des fillettes ?**

**- En tout cas, il est marrant ton brun Naru**, fit remarquer Isei avec un petit sourire.

**- Surtout quand c'est pour le faire sortir de ses gonds**, sourit mesquinement Yotaro.

**- Oh ! On pourra se servir de lui comme cobaye pour nos expériences ?** demanda joyeusement Kotaro.

**- Quelles expériences ?**, demanda une voix derrière eux.

Tout le groupe se retourna pour voir en face d'eux un Uchiha dans toute sa splendeur : une stature droite du corps, habillé de façon neutre pour se fondre dans la masse et ce fameux visage qui ne montrait aucune expression. Un pur Uchiha. Le seul indice d'humanité était le petit Hayato sur ses épaules qui apparemment s'était endormi et avait sa tête qui reposait sur le crâne de Sasuke. Scène que ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Juichi.

**- Si ce n'est pas mignon ! Un Uchiha qui joue les nounous,** dit-il avec un sourire mesquin.

**- Rappelle-toi juste que c'est mon gamin donc je fais comme bon me semble. Mais dis-moi, toi aussi tu feras la nounou si tu continues à dévorer des yeux un certain requin aux cheveux blancs de mon équipe**, répliqua impassiblement Sasuke.

Le brun lui fit un sourire qui en disait long alors que Juichi pâlissait à vue d'œil pendant que les autres se moquaient de lui. Apparemment ce dernier ne savait pas être trop discret quand il avait des vues sur quelqu'un.

**- Alors, à quelles expériences faisiez-vous référence ?** dit Sasuke.

**- Oh ne t'inquiètes pas Uchiha, juste des jobs de routine**, dit Juichi avec son habituel sourire espiègle, mais mélangé avec un peu de folie,** écarteler, torturer, éviscérer et tous les petits compléments qui vont avec.**

**- Vous feriez une bonne équipe avec Oroshimaru.**

**- Oh ! Je me rappelle de ce gars-là !**, s'exclama Kotaro,** Yota' tu t'en rappelles, non ?**

**- Vous l'avez rencontré et vous êtes toujours en vie ?**, demanda Sasuke avec un haussement de sourcil.

**- Bien sûr, tu nous prends pour qui ?**, dit Yotaro.

**- Ce cachet d'aspirine a essayé de nous faire venir dans son groupe en nous menaçant avec son serpent Manda. Menace qui a échoué d'ailleurs. Manda est reparti aussi vite qu'il est apparu quand il a vu que nous étions ses adversaires**, répondit son frère.

Sasuke fixa les jumeaux pendant un bon moment, retenant bien qu'il devait absolument éviter de rester seul avec ces deux fous. Qu'est-ce qui avait fait fuir Manda ? Il préférait ne pas le savoir pour le bien de son esprit. Sasuke retourna son attention sur le reste de l'équipe, tout en évitant de regarder le sac à puces. Là il avait besoin de parler à son Dobe. Son regard tomba sur le ventre d' Isei. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment un homme pouvait porter la vie. OK c'était grâce aux démons, mais il voulait avoir plus d'explications, plus de détails : le mécanisme.

Il se retourna vers Naruto pour lui demander plus d'explications sur ce phénomène et son groupe, mais il n'eût pas l'occasion, car quatre gamins accouraient en direction de Naruto en l'appelant.

**- Na-chan ! Na-chan !**, s'exclamèrent-ils d'un air affolé.

**- Que se passe-t-il ?,** demanda Naruto inquiet par leur air.

**- Il ... dans ... puis tout à coup ... Nally ... les parents ... et donc ... nous nous promenions ...**

**- Du calme**, dit-il sur un ton ferme,** je ne comprends rien de ce que vous dites, vous parlez en même temps et ça devient un vrai charabia. Pany explique moi ce qui s'est passé ?**

Un petit garçon aux yeux et aux cheveux violet se dégagea du groupe et commença à s'expliquer rapidement à Naruto et aux autres.

**- Après que Monsieur Yamato nous ait montré le domaine, nous t'attendions pour que tu donnes une maison à chaque famille, pour nous installer. Seby nous a dit que l'on pouvait aller jouer et Lucy, Zarik et Krotal nous ont accompagnés dans le village. Nally a bousculé un gros monsieur. Elle s'est excusée, mais le monsieur a commencé à nous appeler monstre et abominition..**

**- abomination,** le reprit Juichi.

**- oui je sais, abomination**, répéta le garçon en roulant des yeux,** Krotal s'est énervé et a envoyé Sarita sur le gros monsieur qui a été mordu.**

**- Quoi ? !**, s'exclama le groupe.

**- Zarik retient Krotal de ne pas frapper le monsieur et les Mangoustes de Lucy retiennent Sarita pour qu'elle n'attaque pas les autres messieurs qui sont venus nous crier dessus. Maintenant il y a une grosse dispute là-bas**, termina-t-il en faisant de gros gestes de la main.

Sasuke put voir Naruto avoir une expression du visage qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il eut même un mouvement de recul avant de se reprendre.

Naruto souleva le garçon et le plaça sur ses épaules et lui demanda le chemin. La seconde d'après : il n'y avait plus de Naruto et plus de Pany.

La seconde d'après, les jumeaux et Juichi portèrent chacun un gamin et tout le groupe, en comptant Sasuke, partit dans la direction prise par Naruto. Enfin, plutôt grâce Juichi qui les avait repérés grâce à son ouïe.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Naruto était au milieu de tout ce monde. Il regardait les villageois avec une haine sans limite. Sasuke commençait à douter de la survie des villageois. Auprès du blond, il y avait un jeune homme qui était retenu par un autre plus grand et plus costaud. Au sol, on pouvait voir un grand serpent retenu au sol par plusieurs mangoustes.

Après quelques secondes, Naruto s'avança en direction d'une personne qui était au sol et se tenait le mollet. Sasuke put remarquer la morsure du serpent qui était vraiment … affreuse. Il sortit de sa contemplation quand Naruto commença à s'avancer en direction des villageois qui participaient à la dispute.

Il s'accroupit près de l'homme à la morsure et avec son chakra, il enleva le venin du serpent. L'homme fut soulagé que sa vie ne soit plus en danger et remercia Naruto avec un grand sourire.

**- Merci Naruto ! Toujours aussi aimable.**

**- Ne croyez pas que je l'ai fait par pur plaisir**, dit-il froidement, faisant perdre son sourire à pas mal de villageois.** Vous me détestez et je vous déteste. J'ai un accord avec l'Hokage. Nous protégeons le village, mais celui-ci nous accueille en contrepartie.**

Puis il attira l'homme par son col et lui susurra de manière menaçante.

**- **_**Et si surtout vous**_**, vous approchez de ma p'tite Nally encore une fois, je ne répondrai plus de mes actes la prochaine fois.**

Il lâcha l'homme qui confirma ses dires vivement de la tête, puis se releva et se tourna vers une petite fille aux cheveux blonds attachés en deux couettes bouclés. Quand Naruto la prit dans ses bras, la petite le regarda et on put voir deux petits yeux violets avant qu'elle ne cale sa tête dans son cou pour pleurer alors que Naruto partait dans la direction du domaine, suivit des autres démons. Sasuke était étonné. Naruto venait de menacer un homme du village qu'il aimait tant. Il se demandait aussi qui était cette petite fille pour Naruto.

Ayant vu la mine interrogative de Sasuke, Isei et les autres décidèrent de répondre à ces questions. Bien qu'il ne les ait pas posées.

**- Ce n'est pas Naruto son père... si c'est ce que tu te demandes Sasuke**, dit calmement Isei.

**- En fait, si. C'est sa fille maintenant,** rajouta Kotaro.

**- Mais ils n'ont aucun lien de parenté comme Hayato pour le Boss, **termina Yotaro.

**- Alors...**

**- Pour faire plus simple Uchiha, Kits' a adopté Nally i mois. C'était juste avant que nous partions de la montagne. Kits' leur rendait souvent visite à elle et ses parents. Parfois avec Hayato pour qu'il joue avec elle. Eux, ils avaient refusé de nous suivre : « On préfère ne pas vivre caché et prendre la vie comme elle vient », ont-ils dit**, dit Juichi avec amertume, **que des conneries.**

Juichi partit en avance sur eux alors que Sasuke regardait les autres pour plus d'explications. Ce fut Ryô qui lui répondit de sa voix grave, mais sans pour autant être agressif.

**- Ses parents ont été attaqués par l'organisation qui nous cherche. Kits' est arrivé juste à temps pour qu'ils ne tuent pas leur fille. Elle était traumatisée. Quand il eut fini le combat, Kits' l'a retrouvé protégée par les corps de ses parents. Il a essayé de les sauver, mais la mère lui a juste dit de laisser tomber et de juste prendre soin de leur fille.**

**- Et ils ont eu raison...**, dit sombrement Yotaro.

**- Si le Boss avait continué il aurait vidé sa réserve d'énergie vitale**, dit sombrement Kotaro qui ne souriait plus,** Pour un adulte, il aurait pu soigner les organes vitaux, mais pas pour deux adultes qui plus est démons de surcroît. Quand il était revenu, il était à la limite de l'évanouissement.**

Il y eut un gros blanc à cette révélation pendant qu'ils reprenaient leur chemin en direction de la maison de Sasuke. Ce dernier, lui, cogitait sur beaucoup de choses et se posait de nombreuses questions qu'il valait mieux remettre à plus tard.

Sasuke resta silencieux pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'arrivée à son domicile où ils entrèrent. Il fut étonné par une magnifique scène. Naruto était assis sur une terrasse extérieure, appuyer contre un poteau et sur son torse reposait la petite Nally qui y restait accrochée comme si c'était le plus précieux des bijoux. Puis une question vint au cerveau de Sasuke. Ce n'était pas normal que la petite soit aussi collée à son blond !

**- Dites-moi, c'est normal qu'elle soit autant attachée à Naruto ?**

**- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**, demanda Isei.

**- Comment dire ça ?... Eh bien, il n'y a pas un risque qu'elle tente d'attaquer Naruto ?**

**- Son démon est un proche du démon renard**, expliqua Kotaro, **On pense que c'est pour cela qu'elle est autant à Naruto.**

**- N'oublions pas que Naruto l'a pratiquement vu grandir**, dit calmement Ryô.

**- Vous avez fini de parler dans mon dos ?**

Tous se retournèrent vers Naruto qui les regardait avec un mince sourire. Ils le rejoignirent et se posèrent tranquillement à ses côtés. Sasuke proposa à Naruto d'aller la poser dans la chambre de Hayato pour que les deux dorment, ce que le blond accepta volontier.

Sasuke et Naruto montèrent à l'étage pour les déposer laissant les autres seuls. Sasuke avait tellement envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de ressentir cette odeur qui avait envahi ses narines tout à l'heure. Mais il prit son mal en patience et ils allèrent déposer Nally et Hayato dans le lit de ce dernier.

Il resta un petit moment à l'encadrement de la porte pour attendre Naruto qui bordait les deux enfants et les embrassait sur leur front. Quand il sortit et qu'il ferma la porte, il se sentit attiré vers un torse musclé qui lui avait tant manqué. Le blond se retourna et fit face à son brun en lui souriant malicieusement alors que le brun avait déjà son nez dans son cou et embrassait ce dernier.

**- N'est-ce pas un peu trop rapide beau brun ?**, rigola le blond.

**- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais la dernière fois.**

**- Quand ? Dans le bureau de l'Hokage ?**

**- Je pensais plutôt au jour où l'on a conçu notre petit ange**, susurra-t-il.

Le brun fixa son regard dans ces yeux bleus qui lui avaient tant manqué. Cet océan de bleu où il avait envie de s'y noyer indéfiniment. Ils se rapprochèrent lentement l'un de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux jusqu'au point culminant. Au moment où leurs lèvres se touchèrent et se redécouvrirent, ils fermèrent leurs yeux, chacun savourant ce moment de retrouvailles.

Cette douceur lui avait tant manqué. Sasuke se sentait enfin complet. Sa belle, sa magnifique moitié était enfin de retour auprès de lui. Il était envahi par cette douceur qui lui donnait l'impression d'être au Paradis. 4 ans et 5 mois. Voilà le temps que ça lui avait pris pour pouvoir à nouveau tenir contre lui ce torse toujours aussi magnifique et cette taille si fine mais si virile à la fois. Ces fesses fermes qui hantaient sans cesse ses rêves les plus érotiques au point d'en devenir de vraies tortures. Il s'était caché pendant 4 ans. Pendant 4 ans, il ne l'avait pas vu alors qu'il le cherchait sans relâche. 4 ans loin de ces jambes fines qui s'accrochaient avec une agilité incroyable autour de sa taille. C'était décidé, il allait lui supplier de lui pardonner de l'avoir torturé à ce point.

Cette fermeté avait manqué à Naruto. Un baiser d'une douceur sans égal, accompagné d'une fermeté. Il se sentait chez lui. Enfin. Tellement de fois qu'il avait eu envie de partir de la montagne pour le rejoindre et rester dans ces bras si musclés qui lui faisait se sentir enfin en sécurité, sans avoir à se préoccuper du reste. 4 ans qu'il n'avait pas senti ces mains tentatrices qui lui faisaient mille et une tortures contre sa peau. Cette nuque si tentante pour attirer les morsures des bouches les plus affamées de désirs sauvages. Ces cheveux si doux et dociles qu'il avait envie de les rendre aussi indomptables et désordonnés que les siens. Elles lui avaient tellement manqué, ces hanches qui s'emboîtaient toujours aussi bien avec ses jambes et ces épaules qui réussissaient avec cette même aisance à le garder près de ce torse pâle et musclé à souhait. Un vrai délice. Une torture. Un vrai supplice, où il avait envie de laisser des marques. Montrer qu'il lui appartenait et qu'il le garderait bien collé contre lui. 4 ans loin de cette chaleur protectrice était beaucoup trop pour son pauvre corps. Ses anciennes griffures avaient disparu. Il était temps qu'il les renouvelle. Lui montrer à quel point il avait souffert de cette séparation qui était maintenant terminée. Oh, oui il allait lui faire découvrir une souffrance douce et sauvage à la fois.

Ils étaient tellement concentrés dans la redécouverte de leur corps qu'ils n'eurent même pas conscience de s'être dirigé vers la suite parentale : la chambre de Sasuke. Non. Ils étaient trop occupés à toucher de nouveau l'autre.

Naruto ne prit conscience de son déplacement que lorsqu'il se sentit posé contre quelque chose de moelleux. Là, il avait compris que Sasuke l'avait emmené dans a chambre. Mais il s'en fichait du décor. La seule chose qui l'intéressait, c'était ces deux yeux ocres qui l'envoûtaient.

Sasuke se plaça au-dessus de Naruto pour le contempler à nouveau alors que ce dernier contemplait déjà son torse. Il commença à embrasser son cou, le lécher et le mordiller, provoquant de vrais gémissements chez Naruto. Il inspecta chaque partie du cou avec sa langue, sa bouche et ses dents, descendant au fur et à mesure vers son torse, s'attardant sur les tétons roses durs à cause de l'excitation. Il les mordilla un peu et les suça par la suite. Naruto n'en pouvait déjà plus. Il ne cessait de pousser des gémissements rauques alors que ses mains se baladaient sur le dos si musclé de son amant. C'était un vrai supplice. Sentir sa langue fine passer partout sur lui le faisait se tortiller tellement c'était bon.

Alors qu'il retraçait lentement les lignes des abdos de Naruto, ce dernier se cambra encore plus quand Sasuke arriva au niveau de son nombril et de son pantalon. Il se sentait encore plus serré, il avait tellement envie. Mais les seuls mots qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient le prénom de son brun ou encore des gémissements ou un souffle plus que saccadé. À part ça, rien ne sortait de sa bouche, la seule solution qui lui restait était de subir. Entendant encore une millième fois son prénom, Sasuke releva sa tête vers son blond et vit une scène magnifique.

Naruto était allongé sur son lit. Il regardait Sasuke avec des yeux brumeux, la lucidité remplacée par le désir. Ses mains ancrées dans ses cheveux blonds, comme s'il voulait se les arracher tellement il croulait sous la torture. Ses jambes écartées où il avait trouvé refuge pour torturer son blond.

Il y avait aussi deux choses en plus sur le blond : ses oreilles étaient devenues des oreilles de renard et une queue lui était apparue dans le dos. Sasuke trouvait ça magnifique. Son blond était encore plus sexy. Il le voulait, là, maintenant.

**- Ça t'arrive souvent ça ?**, susurra-t-il en lui mordillant l'une des oreilles pointues provoquant un cri de plaisir à Naruto

**- Mumm..Comment ça ?**,demanda Naruto innocemment d'une voix rauque.

Sasuke secoua sa tête de gauche à droite doucement et se rapprocha de Naruto pour lui donner un millième baiser langoureux.

**- … Tu es magnifique …,** dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il avait remarqué par sa question que Naruto ne savait pas de quoi il parlait et il allait en profiter. Il mordilla encore plus ses oreilles qui étaient, apparemment, les parties les plus sensibles de cette transformation. Il commença à retirer le pantalon de Naruto, tout doucement. En faisant bien exprès de garder un maximum de contact entre ses mains et les jambes de son blond.

Quand le pantalon fut enlevé, Naruto se sentait déjà plus à l'aise, mais il restait encore une fine barrière qui laissait entrevoir une bosse qui cherchait à avoir plus d'espace.

Sasuke se releva et Naruto, qui n'acceptait pas d'être le seul en boxer, commença à retirer le pantalon de Sasuke. Quand ce fut fait, Sasuke se rapprocha de son blond et commença à frotter leurs érections, toujours séparées par les deux fins tissus.

Naruto ne cessait de gémir. Il le voulait en lui et tout de suite. Quand il tenta de retirer les boxers, Sasuke l'arrêta dans son mouvement. Il avait compris ce que voulait le blond, mais il avait décidé de savourer cet instant.

Il retira très doucement le boxer du blond, faisant exprès de frôler un maximum son érection et ces cuisses qu'il aimait tant. Le boxer enlevé, le brun leva une jambe du blond et porta sa bouche au niveau du mollet qu'il embrassa. Puis il monta au niveau des cuisses, mordit, lécha et embrassa l'intérieur des cuisses remontant de plus en plus au niveau de l'aine. Il évita soigneusement l'érection du blond, qui n'attendait plus qu'on prenne soin de lui à son tour.

Le blond, lui, ne tenait plus en place. Il avait vu le petit jeu de son brun qui évitait absolument de prendre son érection. Mais il savait à quel point sa voix était un atout majeur sur les actions de son beau brun. Il prit sa voix suave et douce, remplie de désir et appela son brun par son prénom et lui supplia de se dépêcher, car, il était peut-être un chef de groupe, mais il n'avait pas une telle endurance pour une telle torture.

Et comme prévu, le brun, ne résistant pas aux demandes de son blond, embrassa l'érection de son blond, qui se retenait de gémir plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Puis il le prit en bouche, savourant le goût de son blond à chaque va et viens.

Au fur et à mesure des allées et venues, Sasuke commençait à ne plus tenir. Il voulait être en lui. Il voulait retrouver cette chaleur qui l'avait envoûté.

**- Sasuke ... je … tiens plus...**, dit son blond entre plusieurs gémissements.

Sasuke s'arrêta et plaça sa tête au niveau de celle de Naruto et l'embrassa langoureusement avant de revoir à nouveau ce regard embué de plaisir.

**- Dis-moi ce que tu veux**, dit Sasuke en recommençant à mordre ses petites oreilles pointues, à l'embrasser dans le cou puis à le lécher aux tétons.

**- Je ... je te veux ... en moi**, supplia le blond, **s'il te plaît Sas'keee !**

Sur la dernière supplication du blond, Sasuke ne put tenir plus. Tout en embrassant son blond, il entra sans préparation dans l'antre chaud qui lui avait tellement manqué. Cette chaleur qu'il ne voulait plus abandonner. Il avait enfin retrouvé sa place. Il ne faisait enfin qu'un avec son amour.

Étouffant les gémissements de Naruto avec leur baiser, qu'il ne voulait pas arrêter, Sasuke commença des allées et venues en Naruto. Le baiser rompu, Naruto tenta de faire taire ses gémissements alors que son brun s'enfonçait de plus en plus en lui.

Puis le brun ressorti, s'arrachant un gémissement de mécontentement de la part du blond, le fit se retourner face au lit à quatre pattes et rentra à nouveau en Naruto qui se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier de plaisir tellement c'était bon.

Les mouvements se firent de plus en plus rapides et bestiaux, chacun y mettant du sien pour rendre ses retrouvailles encore plus intenses et inoubliables.

Quand le blond lui signala qu'il allait bientôt venir, Sasuke ressortit à nouveau, assit le blond sur lui et le fit s'empaler sur lui d'un mouvement tellement brusque qu'il toucha le point sensible du blond qui n'en pouvait plus de se retenir.

Alors que Sasuke mordillait une oreille et caressait la queue touffue du blond, ce dernier lâcha toute sa tension dans un dernier cri entre leur ventre.

_**- *AAAAAH ! ***_

Un cri tellement rauque mélangé à de la bestialité. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Sasuke pour être au point de non-retour et à Naruto pour jouir entre eux. Sasuke, lui, fit deux trois mouvements encore plus bestiaux avant de venir à son tour à l'intérieur de son amant et de s'affaler sur le lit, épuisés tous les deux. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de se reposer.

Un peu plus tôt au rez-de-chaussée, un petit groupe de quatre personnes, attendait leur boss tranquillement.

**- Ils prennent trop de temps**, maugréa Yotaro.

**- Ah... Y'a quelque chose qui t'intéresse pour que tu veuilles partir Yota' !**, dit son frère en le taquinant.

**- La ferme Kot'.**

**- Ryô, ça ne va pas ?**, dit Isei.

Les jumeaux se tournèrent vers le couple à côté et ils virent Ryô, le teint plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée que jamais. Isei reposa sa question quand son amant commença à se lever et l'aida à faire de même.

**- Tu nous expliques Ryô ?**, insista Yotaro.

**- Il... il vaut mieux que nous partions... et le plus vite possible...**, dit-il stressé.

**- Pourquoi ?**, demanda bêtement Kotaro.

**- Concentrez-vous.**

Les trois compagnons restèrent un petit moment à le regarder bêtement avant de concentrer leur énergie sur l'environnement. Au fur et à mesure, chacun blêmissait avant de voir le peur et du dégoût s'afficher sur leur visage.

**- Tout compte fait..., je suis partant pour partir mon cœur**, dit Isei tout blanc.

**- Eurk ! … Naruto exagère là ! Il nous a complètement oublié !**, s'énerva Yotaro.

**- Yota', tu ne peux pas l'empêcher de revoir son compagnon**, dit son frère, **Si c'était Kankuro je naurais pas attendu autant.**

**- ok ! ok !... on peut partir là ? Parce que ça pue là ! Je n'ai pas envie que le boss nous tue pour l'avoir entendu en plein accouplement.**

Les trois autres acquiescèrent aux dernières paroles de Yotaro et ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers la sortie. Mais au moment où ils ouvrirent la porte, ils virent Gaara accompagné des amis de l'Uchiha. Les visiteurs les regardèrent d'un air interrogatif avant qu'ils ne voient Gaara lever la tête pour humer l'air et rebaisser sa tête pour regarder et sourire mesquinement aux compagnons de Naruto.

**- Alors comme ça, Messieurs, on part sans même me dire bonjour... et pour faire ça ?**

Les quatre assassins reculèrent face à l'aura menaçante de Gaara et n'osèrent rien dire. Ce fut au tour du maître-chien de mettre son nez là-dedans pour les voir encore plus blêmir.

**- Wouaw ! Ça pue les phéromones ici !**, s'exclama-t-il en se bouchant le nez,** Il y a des nez très sensibles ici !**

Ravalant leur salive avec une difficulté étonnante, ils réussirent à changer rapidement de sujet grâce à Kotaro. Non. Ils tenaient trop à leur vie, bien que pas trop respectable, mais ils y tenaient quand même. Et voir le chef en colère ce n'est pas très beau.

**- Ah ! Gaara ! Où est-il ? !**

**- De quoi tu parles ?**, dit Gaara en le regardant mesquinement.

Kotaro commença à avoir un chakra violet autour de lui et il s'avança auprès de Gaara jusqu'à le tenir au col.

**- Où. Est. T-il ?**

**- Ah ! Lui, je l'ai fait retourner au village**, dit-il mesquinement n'ayant même pas peur de la menace alors que Neji et les autres ninjas de Konoha se mettaient en garde.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Bon, ça suffit Kot' nous n'avons pas le temps …,** dit calmement son frère en le retenant.

_**- * AAAAAH ! … ***_

**- … de s'attarder dessus**, termina Yotaro qui avait été coupé.

Tous les ninjas sursautèrent au son de ce cri bestial, alors que Gaara affichait un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon et que les quatre assassins blêmissaient, blanchissaient même !

**- C'est quoi ce bruit ?,** s'affola Kiba.

**- Oh ... ça ? … juste un gamin.**

**- Gaara ?,** l'appela Neji s'inquiétant un peu de son attitude.

Ne voyant aucune réponse arriver, il allait le rappeler quand tout à coup le sable de Gaara se dirigea à l'intérieur de la maison de Sasuke. Ils commencèrent à s'affoler quand ils entendirent un énorme cri encore plus bestial que le précédent, mais cette fois-ci, avec une haine illimitée.

_**- *GAARRAAAA ! ***_

Tout le monde tourna le regard vers Gaara qui, lui, souriait à pleine dent alors que les quatre assassins pleuraient. C'était sûr et certain. Ils allaient mourir.

* * *

_**À Suivre.**_

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_**Natsuki **: Que dire ?... vraiment désolé pour ce retard ! Tu dois me détester de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps... mais merci pour tes reviews, elle m'ont fait très plaisir._

_Pour ton review 1er : oui il est idiot le cabot, mais bon, il en faut bien un... et comme Naruto est plus mature, il ne peut plus avoir le rôle de l'idiot... Hayato n'était pas le seul... Gaara aussi l'a senti mais il est resté calme, pas comme hayato. En même temps, ils sont très fort donc c'est pour ça qu'ils ont réussi avec une distance de trois kilomètres._

_Je pense que tu vois quel est devenue leur histoire._

_**Sa-chan :** Merci pour ton review, j'apprécie énormément._

_**Romane** et **Liline **: merci beaucoup pour vos reviews.. ^_^_

_**2gather **: oui Sakura en prend plein la gueule mais là ce n'est que le début... nos petits assassin vont un peu … s'amuser ^_^... oui tu peux avoir peur pour la quantité de démons, sachant la suite que je prévoit, il y a de quoi avoir peur... et pour la guerre : secret ! D_

_**shinigami-shinolove :** oui... je suis très méchante et j'aime ça ha!ha!ha !... XD _

_**angel **: Merci beaucoup !_

_**gourmandizzz **: Oui tu t'es trèèèès bien trompé... mais je pense qu'avec ce chapitre tu sais maintenant. ^_^_

_franchment, j'avais une envie de faire Naruto dire que ce n'était pas le fils de Sasuke. XD. Oui Sakura est planqué quelque part mais t'inquiète ! D vengeance en préparation !_

_**Rebornx3 **: je suis contente que tu ai adoré ! merci pour ton review ! ^_ ^_

_**NarcizaPottermalfoy **: je t'adore toujours autant toi ! ^_^ ma muse ! je pense que le chapitre répond à ta première question, les deux dernières tu verras bientôt ! ^_^_


	8. Chapter 7 : Plan d'action

**Disclamer :**alors… les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto… après au fil de l'histoire certains vont apparaître et ils seront entièrement créés à partir de mon imagination

**Pairing**** : **SasukeXNaruto

**Rating :** M.

**Avertissement**** : **Je signale bien que cette fiction est du genre YAOI! Donc les homophobes, vous pouvez partir!

_Je voudrais remercier ma Bêta qui a bien voulu corriger ce chapitre._

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

_**Trahison et pardon.**_

_**Chapitre 7**__** : Plan d'action …**_

Après quelques secondes à attendre ou encore à craindre le pire, tous les ninjas entendirent des pas précipités dans les escaliers face à l'entrée.

Alors là, les ninjas ne s'attendaient pas à voir ça, même Gaara et les assassins. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Naruto sous cette apparence. Tous les ninjas faisaient face à un Naruto entouré d'un manteau de chakra rouge sang et des yeux rouges fendus d'un trait noir, mais ça n'était pas le plus important. Non. Ils faisaient face à un Naruto simplement habillé d'un pantalon noir qu'il portait plus tôt dans l'après-midi, son boxer tout aussi noir dépassant un peu, pour ne pas dire largement, de ce pantalon qui n'était même pas complètement attaché.

Non. Ça non plus ils n'y faisaient pas attention. Ils avaient devant eux, un Naruto avec des oreilles de renard, sur les deux côtés du haut de son crâne, un peu tiré vers l'arrière comme si Naruto était prêt à attaquer n'importe qui. Mais ça n'était pas la seule... chose qu'ils voyaient !

Non. Naruto avait derrière lui... une queue rousse qui se balançait frénétiquement dans l'air. Non pas comme un chien auquel on montrait un os ou une balle, mais plutôt comme un chat qu'on empêcherait de faire sa sieste de l'après-midi. Sa queue faisait des ondulations de gauche à droite, de haut en bas comme si elle fouettait l'air. Ils étaient tellement dans leur contemplation qu'ils ne virent pas Naruto faire des signes avant de former une boule de chakra rouge deux fois plus grande que son Rasengan, dans sa main gauche.

Quand ils s'en rendirent enfin compte, tous reculèrent devant la menace à laquelle ils avaient à faire. Tous ? Non. Gaara regardait Naruto avec une indifférence totale, alors que ce dernier le fusillait d'un regard noir.

**- **_**Teme **_**... t'as osé m'envoyer ton foutu sable …,** répondit sombrement le blond alors qu'il avançait avec son orbe rouge au creux de la main.

**- Et je suis plutôt content du résultat,** affirma Gaara avec un sourire mesquin.

**- ... Tu veux mourir on dirait**, dit Naruto avec un sourire haineux et sournois qui donna la chair de poule aux autres ninjas qui assistaient à la « dispute ».

**- Tu aimerais bien.**

**- Tu n'as pas idée**, répondit Naruto toujours avec ce même sourire.

Les deux bijûs restèrent cinq bonnes minutes à s'observer alors que les autres ninjas sentaient l'air se faire de plus en plus pesant. Quel ne fut pas leur étonnement quand ils virent Naruto soupirer avant de se diriger vers le salon. Ils restèrent tous à l'entrée, stupéfaits, alors que Gaara, lui, le suivait tranquillement.

Il avait envie de se défouler. Une grosse envie de meurtre sur ce _sale Bijû Raton-leveur_. Non, mais quelle manie de le déranger à la fin de ses retrouvailles avec son beau brun. Est-ce que lui, il les dérangeait, quand Neji et lui faisaient des exercices de chambre dans son bureau de Kazekage alors qu'il devait lui parler d'informations importantes ? Non. Il patientait calmement en allant s'entraîner ou encore il en parlait avec Temari ou Kankuro.

Naruto s'affala sur l'un des fauteuils alors que Gaara s'asseyait calmement sur le fauteuil en face. Ino et les autres n'osèrent pas s'asseoir alors que les quatre assassins ne se privèrent pas en voyant la menace éloignée.

Naruto attendait calmement que Gaara lui explique le pourquoi du dérangement, mais ce dernier avait décidé, apparemment de se venger en lui parlant de tout... sauf du sujet de sa présence. Gaara afficha son sourire toujours aussi mystérieux et commença la discussion.

**- C'était bon ?**

**- La ferme et accouche,** maugréa Naruto en le fusillant du regard.

**- Impossible, je suis dominant ... alors ton _accouplement _?**

**- Arrête avec ce jeu-là et dis-moi pourquoi tu es là?**

**- Pour m'assurer que tous les démons sont installés confortablement bien sûr**, répondit Gaara

**- … Et si tu nous disais simplement ce que l'Hokage a dit après notre départ ? **dit Naruto en rentrant dans son jeu**, car vois-tu, c'est bien que les démons soient ien installés, mais si le village nous limite certaines choses, il ne faudra pas s'étonner de voir un vieux fou et une armée envahir Konoha.**

Cela eut effet de faire perdre son sourire à Gaara mais il ne cessa pas de fixer calmement le blond avant de sourire à nouveau.

**- Alors comment vont les petits ?**,dit-il en continuant son numéro.

**- Les petits vont très bien**, répondit une voix à l'entrée du salon,** ils dorment encore... donc pourquoi ne pas répondre à la question du Dobe ?**

Tous les ninjas tournèrent leur tête en direction de Sasuke qui venait de les rejoindre. Après que Naruto ait quitté la chambre, il était parti directement dans la chambre de son fils pour voir si le cri de son blond ne les avait pas réveillés. Étonnement les deux bambins dormaient encore tranquillement, comme si rien ne s'était passé entre temps.

**- Voilà qui est étonnant... surtout après ce **_**magnifique**_** hurlement Naruto**, le taquina Gaara.

**- Gaara soit un peu sérieux tu veux ? Nous avons d'autres choses à programmer...**

**- Oui, bien sûr... comme une partie de jambes en l'air ?**

Naruto qui commençait à s'impatienter le fixa de ses deux yeux qui étaient devenus à nouveau rouge.

**- Très bien, j'arrête de te taquiner … alors que veux-tu savoir ?,** rajouta-t-il apportant des interrogations chez tout le monde.

**- Elle a dit quoi après que nous soyons partis ?**

**- Tu n'as pas à le savoir Naruto**, dit calmement Shikamaru…** cela ne concerne que ...**

**- Elle a programmé de te faire surveiller par les meilleures équipes de ANBU de Konoha**, le coupa Gaara

**- Gaara !**

Ce dernier se tourna vers son petit ami. Ce dernier et tous ses amis le regardaient comme … _Trahis_... c'est fous à quel point ce mot leur paraissait bizarre.

**- Tu n'avais pas à dire ça ! Tu fais quoi de ton accord entre Konoha et Suna ?**, continua Neji,**… C'est comme une trahison ce que tu viens de faire !**

**- Oh...intéressant**, susurra Naruto, attirant ainsi toute l'attention sur lui,** Alors comme ça l'Hokage n'a pas confiance en nous … En même temps, ça ne m'étonne pas … des ANBU … seulement ça.**

**- Tu t'attendais à quoi Naruto ?**, cria Neji,** tu pars du village et reviens avec toute une colonie de démons … tu pensais vraiment qu'elle allait te laisser faire ce que tu souhaites ? … en plus avec les menaces que tu as faites cet après-midi à la place … vous risquez de vous faire arrêter !**

La seconde qui suivit, Neji se retrouva plaqué au mur, la gorge serrée par la poigne de Naruto qui le regardait les yeux encore plus rouges qu'avant.

**- Mais vas-y Neji-san**, susurra Naruto,** essayes de m'arrêter …,** rajouta-t-il en serrant la poigne sur son cou.

**- Urgg ! …**

**- Arrête Naruto !**, cria Ino.

**- Mais pourquoi tu ne bouges plus Neji-san ... vas-y débats toi...**

**- Argg ! … arrête … t'es fou …**

**- Peut-être … je pourrais te faire découvrir des tortures plus monstrueuses si tu le souhaites tant…**

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une vague de sable l'emmenait déjà très loin dans le salon alors qu'une autre vague s'assurait de protéger Neji qui s'était évanoui et l'emmenait jusque dans les bras de son compagnon.

**- J'admets que tu ais une rancune envers certaines têtes du village, mais ne t'avises pas de menacer Neji, Naruto. Je doute que bâ-san souhaiterait entendre que ses fils se soient battus ... ils me sont trop précieux pour les perdre à cause d'une de tes colères enfantines.**

Gaara lâcha Naruto pendant qu'il déposait Neji sur un canapé. Naruto qui reprenait son souffle prit le temps de faire monter l'information jusqu'à son cerveau. Il ne lui en fallut pas longtemps d'ailleurs pour comprendre assez vite.

**- … Ha... Quoi ? …Ils ? … ne me dit pas que …**

**- Idiot … tu croyais quoi ?**, siffla Gaara,** Ça fait quatre ans que nous sommes ensemble … Tu pensais vraiment que Shukaku allait rester tranquille dans son coin ?**

**- Oh … voilà qui est intéressant …**

**- Je ne trouve pas ça intéressant quand mon frère les menace**, le gronda Gaara,** … Les jumeaux vous pouvez vérifier si tout va bien ?**

**- Bien sûr!**

Alors que les jumeaux commencèrent à se diriger vers Neji, les autres ninjas se placèrent entre ce dernier et les jumeaux.

**- Vous pensez vraiment que nous allons vous laisser l'approcher comme si de rien n'était ?**, s'exclama Ino énervé.

**- Laissez les faire.**

**- Sa-Sasuke-kun … ?**

**- Gaara ne leur aurait jamais demandé d'ausculter Neji s'ils étaient une menace.**

Bien qu'encore sur leurs gardes, Ino et les autres laissèrent le passage aux jumeaux qui auscultèrent minutieusement Neji avant de s'adresser à Gaara.

**- Ils vont bien …,** dit calmement Yotaro.

**- Bien.**

**- … Cependant**, reprit Kotaro,** son flux de chakra est très perturbé à cause de celui de Naruto …**

**- … Il faudra le garder sous surveillance au cas où ça se passerait mal pour le stade suivant**, rajouta Yotaro.

Gaara se mit à fixer Naruto sévèrement alors que son sable s'agitait un peu trop. Beaucoup trop.

**- Calme-toi Gaara**, le sermonna Isei, **il aura juste besoin de se reposer.**

**- Il a raison**, intervint Ryô,** … si tu veux, je pourrais m'assurer de maîtriser ses flux.**

**- Hm … Merci Ryô.**

Alors que Gaara se calmait et s'asseyait tranquillement sur le canapé à caresser les cheveux de son compagnon, d'autres ninjas dans la pièce n'étaient pas satisfaits.

**- C'est quoi cette histoire ?**, s'exclama Kiba.

**- Plus tard**, répondit froidement Gaara qui ne laissait droit à aucune réplique.

**- Gaara-kun … Neji-nisan a quoi ?**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Hinata. Neji est juste un peu … fatigué.**

Tout le salon tomba dans un silence total. Les ninjas de Konoha ne cessaient de se demander ce qu'avait vraiment Neji, parce qu'ils avaient vu que Gaara ne leur disait pas tout et le groupe d'assassin leur semblait un peu trop calme tout à coup. Ce groupe par contre ne cessait d'envisager différents plans, car cette nouvelle information amenait des solutions qui ne plairaient sûrement pas au compagnon de Shukaku.

**- Est-ce qu'il est au courant ?,** demanda froidement Naruto qui fixait Gaara.

Naruto s'attendait à une réponse claire et précise, mais ce ne fut que le silence qui lui répondit. Au lieu de ça, Gaara serra plus Neji contre lui. Naruto n'aimait pas ça du tout. Bien sûr qu'il savait que ses amis n'y étaient pour rien dans toute cette histoire. Mais il se devait de savoir s'il pouvait leur faire assez confiance pour leur parler de leur projet. Il était le chef et il se devait de savoir à qui faire confiance ou non et ce qu'il venait d'apprendre mettait forcément Neji dans l'équation.

**- Gaara !**

**- Comment veux-tu que je lui dise ? Si je le mets au courant, sa famille le saura, puis le village et au final … l'espion. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de mettre en péril sa vie en lui dévoilant une telle information.**

**- Depuis combien de temps il l'est ?**, soupira Naruto.

**- Trois mois environs**, répondit la Kazekage.

**- Gaara trois mois c'est largement assez pour qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Et s'il avait rencontré Ren en mission, tu aurais dit quoi là ?**

**- …**

**- C'est bien ce que je me disai**s, soupira Naruto.

**- Alors, on fait quoi Boss ?,** demanda Kotaro.

**- Je pense qu'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions**, s'immisça Isei, **n'est-ce pas Kits' ?**

**- On dirait bien**, confirma le blond,** La famille Hyûga sera maintenant sous la protection du Ryûketsu no Akuma.**

**- Att-Attends Naruto il faut que tu nous expliques là**, dit Shikamaru un peu bouleversé.

**- C'est très simple**, répondit une voix à l'entrée les faisant tous se retourner pour voir Juichi,** Votre ami est maintenant, et grâce à l'aide de notre cher Gaara, sur la liste rouge de notre ennemi.**

**- Mais pourquoi ça ?**, demanda Tenten.

**- C'est vrai ça, pourquoi l'un des clans les plus puissants de Konoha aurait besoin de la protection de votre groupe ?**, demanda Kiba.

-** Parce que Neji est enceint, **répondit Naruto.

Un silence tomba entre les ninjas alors que Naruto commençait déjà à se lasser. Lui qui voulait un peu de repos, et bien c'était gâché.

**- Impossible.**

**- Oh allons Shikamaru**, dit-il exagérément,** Tu es le plus malin de Konoha donc utilise ta cervelle veux-tu ?**

**- **_**Dobe.**_

Naruto se tourna vers son compagnon qui le regardait comme pour lui dire de se calmer. Il voyait que Naruto était déjà sur les nerfs, il ignorait comment mais il le voyait, ou plutôt le présentait, et la petite scène de tout à l'heure n'avait en rien arrangé les choses. Pire, la révélation à propos de Neji l'avait encore plus énervé.

Naruto se calma et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de Sasuke qui était assis dans un fauteuil. Tout le monde était interloqué par cette attitude. Une seconde il était énervé et l'autre il devenait aussi sage, en apparence, qu'un enfant de cinq ans. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas sage ! Ça se voyait dans ses yeux … un reflet de sadisme, de cruauté, de haine, de bestialité et de folie mélangé en un tout.

Mais ne prêtant aucune attention à l'inspection que les ninjas de Konoha lui faisaient, Naruto tourna son attention sur son second qui était appuyé sur le cadre de la porte qui donnait sur la terrasse et regardait le ciel.

**- Alors … quelles sont les nouvelles 'Ichi ?**, demanda Naruto.

**- Utakata et son équipe sont partis porter renfort à l'équipe de Han au pays des volcans … Ren y était.**

**- Ren ?**, s'exclamèrent les assassins alors que Naruto était calme, perdu dans ses réflexions.

**- Ils n'ont rien, à part Han et son équipe qui sont complètement amochés, par contre Boss …**, dit calmement Juichi en se retournant vers Naruto,** Nous n'avons eu aucune nouvelle de Ni'i.**

**- QUOI ? !**

Les ninjas de Konoha tournèrent leur attention sur l'un des jumeaux qui avait maintenant son œil visible froncé par la colère et la rage alors qu'un manteau de chakra violet sortait de sa peau.

**- Calme-toi Kotaro.**

**- Comment veux-tu qu'on se calme alors que notre sœur a peut-être été capturée !**, s'exclama Kotaro.

**- … Elle aura eu une belle vie … pauvre ne-chan ..., **dit dramatiquement Yotaro.

**- Arrête tes blagues Yotaro ! Ne-chan est en danger !**

**- Pour qui me prends-tu imbécile**, s'exclama une voix féminine à la terrasse,…** dois-je te rappeler que tu es plus faible que moi ?**

**- Ne-chan !**, s'exclama Kotaro en se levant,** tu es saine et sauve !**, pleura-t-il.

**- Baka**, soupira Yotaro,** T'es le seul à ne pas avoir senti son aura.**

Tout le monde put voir une jeune femme de 28 ans d'environ 1m76, les cheveux verts pâles et les yeux marrons, se poser tranquillement à côté de Juichi qui était mort de rire. Kotaro courut en direction de la jeune fille et sauta dans ses bras pour lui faire un gros câlin. Mais bien sûr, il n'arriva jamais dans les bras de sa sœur. Non. Il alla plutôt rejoindre le mur du jardin de la propriété grâce au coup donné par sa sœur qui avait réussi à sauver son estime en y échappant.

**- Non, mais tu crois vraiment tout ce que te dit ce cabot ou quoi ! Et en plus, tu pensais aller à « mon secours » ! … t'es 10 ans trop jeune pour te croire plus fort que moi !**, s'exclama-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

**- Désolé Kotaro**, déclara Juichi qui se marrait à pleine gorge, **J'aime toujours voir quand elle te remet en place !**

**- Et pourquoi ne le rejoindrais-tu pas... ?**

Juichi n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner qu'il se retrouva un mètre à côté de Kotaro, mais en meilleur état. Naruto se retourna vers la jeune femme et lui sourit de manière … chaleureuse ? À l'étonnement des anciens amis de Naruto.

**- Ça fait plaisir de te revoir Ni'i.**

**- Comme toujours**, soupira la jeune femme.

**- Euh... Naruto, qui est cette femme ?** demanda Kiba.

Ni'i et Naruto se retournèrent en direction du salon où les autres les regardaient avec étonnement alors que Isei et Ryô se rapprochaient d'eux.

**- Voici Yugito Ni'i, c'est la grande sœur de Kotaro et Yotaro. Elle est plus souvent connue l'hôte de Nibi.**

**- Nibi ? !**

**- Attends**, s'interposa Karin**, Suigetsu tu n'avais pas dit que les seuls Jinchuriki encore vivants étaient Kyûbi, Hachibi et Rokubi ?,** cria-t-elle.

**- Karin, mes informations sont toujours exactes.**

**- On dirait oui !**, se moqua t-elle.

**- Continue et je te tranche.**

**- Fermez la tous les deux**, soupira Sasuke d'un ton las.

**- Oh,** s'extasia Ni'i,** Il est pas mal le brun Naruto, c'est qui ?**

**- C'est Uchiha Sasuke. Tu peux aussi dire que c'est le père de Hayato**, lui sourit-il d'un air innocent, mais plein de menaces.

**- Toujours à regarder les hommes des autres**, dit une voix.

Ni'i se retourna vers la voix et vit Ryô et Isei, toujours aussi collés que d'habitude.

**- Tiens, le canari est toujours là ?**, dit-elle avec une sorte de dédain,** et tu n'as toujours pas pondu ton gamin**, rajouta-t-elle en fusillant le ventre du regard.

**- Retourne dans ton panier boule de poil ce n'est pas ma faute non plus si tous les hommes te fuient. Les chats sauvages ne sont pas trop leurs tasses de thé …**

**- Toi …**

**- Bon, ça suffit**, tonna Naruto d'une voix ferme, **Ni'i quelles sont les nouvelles ?**

**- Tu ne devrais pas m'inviter à m'installer et me poser les questions après ?**, s'enquit la jeune femme.

**- Bien sûr ma chère Ni'i … Les jumeaux, je crois que vos boissons ont manqué à Ni'i**, dit-il en s'adressant aux jumeaux sans pour autant les regarder.

Les deux jumeaux levèrent leur tête en direction de leur chef qui venait de leur adresser une très bonne nouvelle, leur visage montrant toute leur attention sur la demande. L'un affichait un grand sourire « pub de dentifrice » et des yeux pétillants de joie et folie, alors que son jumeau, lui, affichait un mince sourire mesquin alors que ses yeux montraient une joie et une folie intense. Ni'i déglutit face aux expressions que lui montraient ses petits frères. Bien qu'étant leur sœur, elle était comme les autres, elle ne comprenait pas et ne s'habituerait jamais à cette folie qu'avaient ses frères à faire des expériences sur tout le monde. Démons comme humains. Les seuls à avoir accepté cette folie n'étaient autres que leur Boss Naruto, Gaara, Isei, Juichi, Killer Bee et Ryô.

Naruto soupira face à l'expression que montrait Ni'i et l'invita à s'asseoir pendant qu'il demandait à Sasuke de bien vouloir en faire.

Un quart d'heure après, tous les ninjas étaient à nouveau installés dans le salon. Kotaro et Juichi portaient chacun un sachet de glaçons sur le crâne pour Kotaro et sur les côtes pour Juichi. Neji s'était réveillé cinq minutes après l'apparition de Ni'i. Bien qu'il fût étonné par l'apparition de la jeune femme, il fût aussi étonné par les excuses présentées par Naruto et la décision de protéger sa famille. Il avait bien tenté de connaître les raisons, mais Gaara lui avait déclaré vouloir en parler seul à seul. Bien sûr quand ses amis de Konoha voulurent lui dire, ils furent aussitôt remis à leur place par un Naruto aux yeux rouges, leur disant que ce n'était pas à eux de parler de ce genre de chose et que c'était une affaire personnelle, qu'il soit du village ou pas. Donc qu'il n'avait pas à s'en mêler.

À présent, ils étaient tous assis, devant une tasse de thé Pomme-Cannelle préparé par les bons soins de Sasuke, à regarder Ni'i qui savourait son thé à une lenteur insoutenable pour Naruto.

**- Alors, les nouvelles ?**, demanda Naruto.

**- Naru' tu pourrais me laisser savourer ce bon thé ?**

**- Non.**

**- Sans cœur**, dit-elle tout en posant sa tasse.

**- Il serait moins « sans cœur » si tu disais ce que tu avais à dire.**

**- Ferme ton bec le canari.**

**- Ni'i parle au lieu d'envoyer des pics à Isei**, soupira Naruto.

**- Ok**, soupira la jeune femme, **Alors, comme l'a dit Juichi, il est vrai que Han et Utakata ont vu Ren au pays des volcans. Il les a bien amochés.**

**- C'est bizarre**, dit pensivement Ryô,** Ren n'est pas du genre à laisser de survivants.**

**- Non. Ren avait la même mission que Han … donc il était plutôt pressé.**

**- Il a trouvé l'hôte de Sanbi ?,** demanda Kotaro joyeusement.

**- Han ne l'a pas trouvé. Enfin … pas à temps.**

**- Comment ça ?**,demanda Naruto un peu inquiet et en colère.

**- Ren. Mais l'hôte a réussi à s'échapper. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour y arriver sans aucune difficulté. Utakata a eu du mal à rejoindre Han et son équipe. Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut que nous réglions le problème de Ren. Naruto, Ren est devenu plus fort. Trop fort.**

Cependant, Naruto ne fit pas attention à ses paaroles et eut des petits rires moqueurs.

**- Naruto je suis sérieuse**, s'exclama Ni'i,** Il a réussi a passé les barrières du pays des volcans et à battre Utakata et Han ! Il a réussi à battre deux bijûs !**

Naruto resta à fixer le regard de la jeune femme comme pour trouver les réponses à ses questions. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Pourquoi Ren s'obstinait à faire tout ça ? Pourquoi n'acceptait-il pas cette autre partie de lui ?

Naruto se leva des genoux de Sasuke et s'approcha de la jeune femme, s'agenouilla devant elle et prit son visage entre ses mains pour qu'elle le fixe bien dans les yeux.

**- Tu en es vraiment sûr ?**

**- …**

**- Ni'i.**

**- Neko-chan si tu prends cette décision, on ne pourra pas les retenir. Ren leur a fait trop de mal pour qu'ils aient une once de pardon**, dit calmement Juichi.

**- Je sais.**

**- Naruto, je pense qu'il faudrait lui laisser le temps pour y répondre**, dit calmement Ryô,** elle a son chakra complètement bouleversé, tu stresses trop Ni'i.**

**- Oui je crois que tu as raison Ryô,** dit pensivement Naruto.

**- Je vais bien Naruto**, s'exclama-t-elle.

**- Ne-chan tu devrais te reposer et bien réfléchir avant de prendre cette décision, **dit calmement Yotaro.

**- Mais il faut absolument l'empêcher de trouver l'hôte de Sanbi avant nous !**

**- Et nous pouvons très bien l'en empêcher sans pour autant le tuer. Tu comptes vraiment nous laisser tuer ton compagnon ?**

**- Il a trahi le groupe !**

**- Pour ce que je m'en rappelle, il ne s'est jamais battu contre toi sur le terrain**, s'interpossa Naruto, **Tu devrais vraiment y penser avant de l'emmener à l'abattoir.**

Le silence retomba de nouveau dans le salon. Aucun ninja n'osait dire un seul mot tellement l'ambiance était lourde. Mais c'était sans compter sur Suigetsu qui était trop étonné d'entendre toute ces informations si précieuses.

**- J'ai encore du mal à croire que je suis en face de l'hôte de Nibi,** dit-il avec admiration, **On dit partout que c'était une femme magnifique capable de faire tomber n'importe quel homme. Par contre, la description est complètement différente**, rajouta-t-il pensivement.

**- Et comment ils me décrivent ?**, s'intéressa la jeune femme.

**- « Grande et svelte, de magnifiques cheveux blancs et des yeux violets envoûtants, des mains d'une douceur incomparable, une peau aussi douce que du satin... »**, Récita-t-il.

**- Ne-chan, on dirait que Isei te bat une fois de plus**, rigola Kotaro.

**- Qu-quoi ?**, bafouilla Suigetsu.

**- La personne que tu as décrite est en fait Isei,** répondit Ni'i,** Tout ça à cause de son foutu démon**, marmonna-t-elle.

- _*** Tu m'envoies désolé Nekomata. ***_

Avec un étonnement bien distinct, les ninjas se retournèrent vers Isei qui avait ses yeux encore plus violets que d'habitude. Un violet menaçant. Cette même folie que reflétaient les yeux des jumeaux, mais avec une folie tentante, attirante. Comme une lumière qui attire n'importe quel insecte. Et sa voix... suave, mais tout en paraissant dangereuse. Il n'en fallut pas longtemps pour deviner que c'était le démon qui parlait à sa place.

_**- * Tiens, Mahooki. Moi qui espérait ne plus avoir à faire à toi. ***_

_**- * Tu pensais vraiment que je n'allais rien faire alors que tu ne cesses d'envoyer des phéromones à mon compagnon ? ***_

_**- * Il est normal que je cherche à attirer la meilleure chaire. ***_

_**- * Celui-là est pris, trouve toi un petit humain comme compagnon vous ferez fureur. ***_

_**- * Bon ça suffit les deux démons … vous me cassez mes pauvres oreilles ***_**, **s'immisça Juichi.

_**- * et toi Belkior tu penses te trouver un compagnon quand ? Pauvre louveteau, tes talents de chasseur ne sont plus comme ils étaient. ***_

_**- * Teme ... ***_

_**- * Ça suffit ! ***_

Les trois démons se turent et fixèrent Naruto qui avait laissé la place à son démon Kyûbi. Et ce dernier en avait vraiment marre de tout ce monde qui venait le déranger alors qu'il se reposait tranquillement dans son hôte. Ce dernier en avait eu marre et était venu lui demander asile.

_**- * Bien. Maintenant que tout le monde est calmé, je vais vous donner les dernières directives et vous nous laissez nous reposer. ***_

_**- * Oui boss. ***_, répondirent le groupe de Démons.

_**- * Nekomata, fais se reposer un peu ton hôte, elle aura besoin d'énergie avec ce que nous avons programmé le gamin et moi. ***_

La démone hocha calmement de la tête avant de partir rapidement par la terrasse.

_**- * Belkior, toi et ton équipe, vous irez dès demain à l'aube à la recherche de Sanbi. Tu passeras près de Taki et tu demanderas de l'aide à Nanabi. Si vous rencontrez Ren, elle pourra être d'une grande aide. ***_

_**- * Très bien. ***_, répondit Juichi.

_**- * Hoï, les frères Neko … Partez avec votre équipe et rejoignez Gobi et Rokubi. Ils auront besoin de vos soins et revenez avec eux.***_

_**- * Oui boss ! ***_, répondirent les jumeaux en partant en courant.

_- *__**Ah ! Shukaku … Quand je reviens, je veux voir Kankuro là ! ***_, cria Kotaro.

_**- * Tch ...***_

_**- * Waleto et Mahooki vous resterez au village pour finaliser la grossesse de Mahooki... En attendant, Waleto trouve les 9 meilleurs points d'emplacements pour placer une protection dans un rayon de 100 km. Mahooki tu chercheras dans les archives de Konoha les sceaux de protections qu'il nous faut. Les meilleurs.***_

**- **_*** D'accord. ***_, répondirent Ryô et Isei.

Kyûbi se retourna ensuite en direction des ninjas de Konoha qui commençait un peu à craindre ce qui allait venir.

_**- *Vous ... Je vous demande, bien que ce soit plus une obligation, de ne rien révéler à votre Hokage sur ce qu'il vient de se dire. ***_

**- C'est aussi le tien Naruto**, dit Ino.

Kyûbi laissa sa place à Naruto qui secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite.

**- Non. Je ne suis plus un ninja de Konoha … Je tiens vraiment à ce que vous ne lui disiez rien. À elle comme à d'autres personnes de Konoha. Ce serait dérangeant si nous trouvions des obstacles face à nos objectifs.**

**- Tu te rends comptes que ce que tu envisages de faire met en jeu pleins de vies innocentes**, dit Shikamaru.

**- Nous ne sommes pas innocents**, dit calmement Isei qui montrait une mine sombre,** Nos familles le sont**, rajouta-t-il en caressant son ventre,** des démons c'est sûr, mais qui n'ont jamais connu le goût du sang.**

**- De plus si nous les laissons faire comme ils veulent, il y a aura plus de morts**, dit calmement Gaara.

**- Gaara ? Tu fais partie de ce groupe aussi n'est-ce pas ?,** dit Shikamaru suspicieusement.

**- Bien sûr, puisque je suis l'un des fondateurs.**

**- Gaara ?**

**- S'il te plaît Neji. Je répondrai à toutes les questions que tu voudras, mais pas maintenant.**

Neji resta un moment à fixer Gaara puis acquiesça lentement pour lui donner son accord.

**- Bien. Maintenant que tout le monde a parlé, pourriez-vous nous laisser dormir ? … Je suis peut-être un démon, mais j'ai besoin aussi de repos.**

**- Un repos, hein ?**,dit sournoisement Gaara en se levant tout en aidant Neji.

**- La ferme et prépare toi à parler à ton compagnon.**

Après quelques plaintes, Naruto réussit à faire sortir tout le monde. Tout ça le fatiguait plus qu'autre chose, il en avait assez. La montagne lui manquait même c'est pour dire.

Pendant que Sasuke nettoyait les tasses, il monta à l'étage et alla en direction de la chambre de son fils. Il le trouva dans son lit comme Nally, les deux se tenant la main et dormant paisiblement.

Naruto ne cessait d'espérer que tout irait bien. Il se mit à prier mentalement que les protections soient assez fortes pour protéger le village et ses environs. Il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il ne sentit pas la présence de Sasuke derrière lui. Ce fut seulement quand le brun l'enlaça à la taille qu'il perçut sa présence. Il se retourna et embrassa son brun qui y répondit.

**- Pourquoi t'es dans le vague comme ça ?,** lui susurra son brun.

**- … Pour rien.**

**- Tu ne me dis pas tout Dobe, **répondit Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils,** on dirait que t'es sur la défensive.**

**- Non, je …**

**- Arrête, je l'ai très bien vu depuis que t'es arrivé : tu détournes les questions de l'Hokage, tu caches des choses à Shikamaru et aux autres, tu attaques Neji et il y a pleins de choses que tu ne m'as pas expliqué.**

**- Comme ?**

**- Pourquoi t'es parti de Konoha ? Qu'as-tu fait pendant ses trois dernières années hors de Konoha ? Pourquoi avoir formé un groupe d'assassins ? Quel est votre but ?**

**- Désolé je ne peux rien te dire. Pas maintenant en tout cas.**

Naruto embrassa furtivement Sasuke et partit se coucher. Sasuke le rejoignit cinq minutes plus tard. Il enlaça Naruto et le colla contre son torse. Naruto ne bougea pas, mais il savait qu'il l'écoutait.

**- J'attendrai le temps qu'il faut pour que tu me le dises, mais n'attends pas trop.**

**- …**

Sasuke l'embrassa dans le cou et se coucha, Naruto toujours dans ses bras, et ferma ses yeux pour un rêve remplis de question.

* * *

_**À Suivre.**_

**Réponses Reviews :**

**NarcizaPotterMalfoy **: alors ma fic est une tragédie ? Normalement oui parce que je vais mettre pleins de petit morts partout. Je suis contente que la case Lemon t'as plue ! ^_^

Il y aura bien une explication dans le couple, mais pas à propos du couple … bref tu verras bien.

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ^_^ donc je pense que ça ne va pas tarder pour le fesses de Gaara. Merci pour ton review ma chère muse.

**Hathor2 **: désolé je n'ai pas pu les faire massacré … on ne massacra pas les femmes enceintes quand même ! Enfin... les hommes enceints lol. Merci pour ton review j'espère que ça t'a plu.

**Angel** et **Liloua **: merci pour vos reviews... Angel est-ce que le chapitre répond à ta supposition ? ^_^

**Natsuki **: Ne saignes pas trop du nez parce que j'ai encore besoin de tes avis et je ne veux pas avoir la pocile sur mon dos parce que tu a clamsé devant ma fic lol.

Ne baves pas trop sur ton clavier lol ! Rassures toi Kyûbi a bien géré l'affaire en ce qui concerne les enfants. J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre t'a plu. Merci pour ton review ^_^

**2gather **: oui je suis méchante d'avoir coupé leur plaisir ^_^... ils pensent pas aux autres lol … je trouve aussi ke Nally est mignonne ^_^ merci pour ton review.

**Lehna **: Merci ! Par contre tu ne sauras pas ce que Naruto aurait pu leur faire désolé ! Je suis sadique je sais … ^_^

**Alie-yaoi** : moi aussi je suis amoureuse de ma fic lol, t'inquiètes Sakura va bien souffrir mais on en verra des parties, le bouquet final sera vers la fin.

**Boys-Love-yaoi **: …. oui c'est grave que tu n'ai pas compris la fin XD. T'inquiètes je la terminerai et j'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours dans les prochains chapitres.

**Philae89** et **Joonie S.A** : Merci pour vos reviews … J.S.A les fics dont tu m'as parlé, je ne les ai pas trouvé = ( … moi aussi j'aime beaucoup ce couple Ryô est un genre de Shino 2 mais en plus social et Isei est chaleureux, calme, espiègle parfois mais très gentil avec ses amis. J'adore les jumeaux par contre. =D

Je t'assure qu'ils vont le repeuplé mais … à ma manière XD … dans un sens c'est un peu un accident l'arrivée d'Hayato puisque Naruto ne le savait pas il a préféré le plaisir au lieu d'écouter la voix de la sagesse lol... Kyûbi, sage ? Jamais ! XD


	9. Chapter 8 : Réunion familiale et Code R

**Disclamer :**alors… les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto… après au fil de l'histoire certains vont apparaître et ils seront entièrement créés à partir de mon imagination

**Pairing**** : **SasukeXNaruto

**Rating :** M.

**Avertissement**** : **Je signale bien que cette fiction est du genre YAOI! Donc les homophobes, vous pouvez partir!

_Je voudrais remercier ma Bêta qui a bien voulu corriger ce chapitre._

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

_**Trahison et pardon.**_

_**Chapitre 8**__** : Réunion de « famille » et Code rouge … **_

Le lendemain de la discussion, ce fut avec une douce chaleur dans ses bras que Sasuke se réveilla, étant dos à la fenêtre, le soleil avait du mal à le déranger. Sasuke ouvrit calmement ses yeux onyx et tomba immédiatement sur le visage apaisé de son beau blond. En une seconde, sa journée venait de s'embellir rien qu'en tombant sur cette bombe qui était un vrai appel au viol.

Sasuke prit calmement appui sur son coude, appuya sa tête sur sa main droite et regarda plus attentivement le corps du blond alors que son autre main était négligemment posée sur les reins de Naruto. C'était fou à quel point son blond avait changé. Sasuke passa tranquillement sa main gauche dans les cheveux de Naruto, qui avaient énormément poussé, descendant plus bas, largement plus bas, que les épaules. Sasuke dériva ensuite sa main au niveau du visage du blond en dégageant les quelques mèches blondes qui étaient tombées devant ses yeux. Il plaça sa main sur sa joue droite et il remarqua à quel point il avait minci. Naruto avait complètement perdu ces joues rondes qu'il avait avant. Il n'avait pas les joues creuses, mais plus rondes non plus. Il passa ensuite deux doigts sur les lèvres du blond qu'il trouvait d'une douceur incomparable, ce doux visage était un vrai appel à la luxure.

Après l'inspection du visage, Sasuke regarda la musculature de Naruto. Magnifique. Voilà la seule chose qu'il pouvait dire. Ah, non. Bandante aussi. Il n'avait qu'une envie : passer sa langue partout sur son blond. Il passa calmement sa main le long du bras droit du blond, qui frissonna un peu, puis descendit sa main sur les reins de son blond et vit cette fois le blond frissonner avant de se réveiller en papillonnant des yeux.

**- 'Jour**, dit Naruto en l'embrassant.

**- Bonjour**, dit Sasuke tout en répondant au baiser.

Pendant quelques minutes, Sasuke et Naruto restèrent enlacés, chacun humant l'odeur de l'autre et profitant que leur cocon de chaleur. Cependant, Sasuke se rappelait encore tous les faits de la veille qu'il avait vu : l'arrivée de Naruto et toute une colonie de démons qui pourrait limite rivaliser avec l'effectif de la population de Konoha, la rébellion de Naruto face à l'autorité de l'Hokage, ce qu'il trouvait encore plus sexy, une partie de l'organisation du groupe d'assassin, la nouvelle par rapport à Neji, un fait très brouillard dans son esprit. Il avait vu aussi à quel point Naruto était devenu dangereux. Il se demandait encore pourquoi Naruto n'était pas aussi agressif avec lui alors que pour les autres il allait jusqu'à les menacer. Et son groupe ? Pourquoi Konoha, franchement ? OK pour des sceaux de protections, mais, Sasuke voyait que ce n'était pas que pour cela. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient à Konoha, allaient-ils continuer leurs activités d'assassins ?

En voyant que Sasuke était perdu dans ses pensées et qu'elles n'étaient pas si bonnes que ça, rien qu'en voyant le froncement de ses sourcils, Naruto décida de mettre les choses à plat … enfin presque.

**- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?**

**- Hm ? Rien d'important,** dit distraitement le brun.

**- À d'autre Uchiha**, gronda Naruto en le fusillant du regard.

**- … Tu comptes faire quoi maintenant que tu es à Konoha ?**

**- On est vraiment obligé d'en parler Sasuke ?**

**- Tu ne me fais pas confiance à ce point _Usuratonkachi_ …**

**- Ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance. T'es le père de notre fils : Hayato. Alors si avec ça je ne te fais pas confiance …**

**- On ne parle pas d'Hayato, _Dobe_, mais des objectifs de ton groupe.**

**- Le Ryûketsu n'est pas dangereux pour les villageois. Enfin … pour certains en tout cas.**, dit-il distraitement.

**- Comment ça « pour certains » ?**, dit l'Uchiha, **Naruto ne me dis pas que tu …**

**- Non. Je ne te dirais rien.**

**- Naruto !**

**- Sasuke. Cette histoire n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Je t'expliquerai un jour, mais … pas maintenant. C'est trop risqué.**

**- Comment ?**

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de demander plus d'explications qu'une mini tornade fit brutalement irruption dans la chambre de ses parents, coupant court à la discussion qui avait lieu. Ceci arrangeant Naruto, qui n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir à s'expliquer avec Sasuke. Non. Trop compromettant.

**- Papa ! Otôsan !**

**- Bonjour bonhomme**, sourit le blond en le réceptionnant dans les bras avant de le câliner.

Sasuke, lui, se contenta de sourire discrètement à son fils tout en restant collé au dos du blond qui prenait appui contre son torse. Quand il remarqua un mouvement à l'entrée, il leva son regard pour tomber immédiatement sur deux billes violettes accompagnées d'une soyeuse chevelure blonde.

**- Nally ?**, tenta-t-il faisant sursauter la petite fille qui se cacha derrière le mur.

Sasuke vit Naruto chuchoter distraitement dans l'oreille de Hayato avant que ce dernier ne saute aisément hors du lit et aller chercher la jeune fille. Quand ils revinrent, Hayato sauta dans le lit et s'assit sur les jambes de Sasuke et sourit à la jeune tout en lui parlant.

**- Lui c'est mon papa aussi ! Il est super fort et super gentil !**, s'exclama-t-il.

La petite fille regarda Sasuke avec intérêt avant de monter calmement sur le lit et d'aller vers Naruto.

**- Bon … bonjour**, dit-elle timidement.

Ils restèrent un petit moment dans le lit avant que Hayato ne crie qu'il avait faim. C'est alors qu'ils descendirent tranquillement, Hayato courant partout en quémandant son petit-déjeuner, et qu'ils prient tous la direction de la cuisine. Alors que Naruto donnait calmement un bol de lait aux deux enfants, on toqua à l'entrée.

- **Laisse, j'y vais …**, dit Sasuke en délaissant le café en préparation.

Ce dernier, comme il l'avait dit, alla ouvrir à cette personne qui était venue de si bonne heure. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement lorsqu'il vit à l'entrée Gaara. Après un court salut, Sasuke le fit entrer et l'amena dans la cuisine. Naruto, lui, ne fut pas étonné, il leva à peine son regard vers lui pour le retourner à son café. Il s'assit sur une chaise pendant qu'il l'invita à faire de même, suivi de Sasuke qui lui apporta une tasse de café. Un silence tomba entre les trois adultes alors que les deux enfants commençaient à manger.

**- Alors ?**, entama Naruto,** Tu lui as expliqué ?**

**- Quand on ne te laisse pas le choix …**

**- Justement. Tu n'avais pas le choix**, siffla Naruto.

**- Naruto.**

**- Quoi ? Tu aurais préféré qu'il le découvre lors d'un rituel pendant que des vieux fous fouillent ses entrailles ?**

**- Tu sais très bien que non**, riposta Gaara.

**- De quoi parlez-vous ?**, demanda Sasuke stupéfait.

**- De rien**, répondit Naruto sans pour autant lâcher Gaara du regard.

**- Allons Naruto**, dit Gaara d'une voix qui était devenue moqueuse, **Tu me dis de tout dire à mon compagnon alors que le tien, qui est devenu le premier sur la liste rouge parmi les compagnons de démons, ne sait absolument rien du tout ?**

**- Je le connais mieux que toi Gaara.**

**- Oh non, toi tu ne l'as pas fréquenté depuis 7 ans, à part pour votre partie de jambe en l'air alors que moi je vois Neji chaque mois depuis 5 ans pour calmer mon démon et pour être sûr qu'il est toujours sauf.**

**- De quel droit te permets-tu de …**

**- Ça suffit !**, leur coupa Sasuke en haussant le ton, **Vous effrayez les enfants … Calmez vos nerfs ou vous sortez d'ici.**

Les deux démons regardèrent Sasuke qui les regardait d'un regard noir, puis regardèrent Nally et Hayato qui en effet étaient effrayés. Les enfants les regardaient craintivement, des oreilles de renards aplaties vers l'arrière, sur le haut de leur crâne et une queue de renard autour de leur taille. Sasuke s'étonna de l'apparence qu'avait prise les enfants, lui rappelant très précisément celle de Naruto, la veille.

Les deux démons se rassirent sur leur chaise et s'excusèrent auprès des enfants qui se remirent à manger et parler ensemble. Le silence était de nouveau retombé entre les trois adultes, dont un que ça ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Il n'aimait pas trop qu'on crie lors de son petit-déjeuner. C'était sa séance culte du matin.

**- Je lui ai tout expliqué, mais contrairement à ce que tu penses, il ne l'a pas mal pris comme certains autres compagnons.**

Naruto fit un petit hochement de la tête, retenant bien chaque information alors qu'il prenait u peu de son café.

**- Quand je lui ai expliqué tout ce qui concerne le groupe, il l'a accepté. Il a eu des nausées, mais il l'a bien pris.**

**- Attends. Tu lui as tout décrit ?**

**- Absolument tout.**

**- Vraiment, vraiment tout ? Du genre ce qu'on faisait ?**

**- Il m'a dit : « Sabaku no Gaara, je veux que tu m'expliques tout dans les moindres détails. Je ne veux qu'aucune information ne soit mise de côté. »**, imita Gaara,** Donc, j'ai obéi. Il peut être très persuasif quand il veut.**

**- Gaara**, soupira Naruto, **on ne décrit pas ce genre de chose à un homme enceint …**

**- Pourtant l'annonce de sa grossesse ne l'a pas empêché de me sauter dessus. Je devrais le mettre enceint plus souvent, **rajouta-t-il pensivement.

Les deux adultes le regardèrent interloqués, demandant muettement la raison.

**- Il devient plus ... enflammé**, répondit calmement Gaara avec un sourire en coin alors que Sasuke le regardait avec de grands yeux, il ne verrait plus Neji de la même façon, **Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à convaincre sa famille. Ça ne va pas être facile …**

**- À qui le dis-tu**, soupira Naruto.

Ils continuèrent calmement à boire et manger le petit-déjeuner dans un silence, cassé seulement parmi les rigolades de Nally et Hayato qui se parlaient ou encore quand ils parlaient de tout et de rien avec Naruto. Ce dernier était, à présent, calmement appuyé contre le bord du plan de travail de la cuisine en train de regarder son fils et sa fille adoptive avec un air chaleureux et nostalgique. Sasuke, lui, ne cessait de le regarder, il se posait encore plein de questions, les plus importantes concernaient son groupe et à ce qu'il avait remarqué, Naruto ne semblait plus autant loquace qu'avant. Sasuke arrêta subitement de penser quand il sentit un regard sur lui : Gaara. Ce dernier le regardait avec une intensité, comme s'il cherchait à obtenir le plus secret de tous vos vices pour s'en servir à vos dépens. Sasuke n'aimait pas du tout son regard.

**- Quoi ?,** demanda-t-il d'emblée, agacé par cette analyse optique

**- Ton regard.**

**- Il a quoi mon regard ?**, demanda Sasuke tout en regardant Gaara d'un air interrogateur la colère retombée.

**- Il a changé**, répondit-il de sa voix habituellement calme,** On ne dirait plus celui que j'ai vu i ans. Cette haine … elle est toujours là, mais elle semble être devenue comme une priorité secondaire. À croire que tu as réussi à t'en sortir.**

**- Heureusement**, marmonna Naruto tout en buvant son café.

**- Pourquoi ça ?**, demanda Sasuke.

**- Nous devrions y aller, les enfants, allons-nous baigner …**

Ni une, ni deux, les enfants descendirent de leur chaise et suivirent Naruto qui quittait la cuisine pour monter à l'étage. Sasuke soupira et commença à nettoyer la cuisine.

**- Tu ne te rebelles plus Uchiha ?**,se moqua gentiment Gaara.

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles**, soupira le brun tout en faisant la vaisselle.

**- Du fait que Naruto ne te dit rien sur tout ce qui se passe.**

**- Si le _Dobe_ ne veut rien me dire, c'est son affaire.**

**- hmm...**

Ils restèrent un moment dans le silence seulement coupé par le bruit de la vaisselle. Puis quelqu'un toqua à la porte d'entrée et appela de suite Sasuke.

**- Sasuke t'es là ?**, c'est Shikamaru.

**- Entre !**, héla-t-il.

L'instant d'après Shikamaru arriva dans la cuisine et salua les deux shinobis.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Shikamaru ?,** demanda Sasuke.

**- Maître Tsunade veut te voir à son bureau. Nous sommes convoqués pour une mission.**

**- Tu sais quel genre de mission ?**

**- Je sais juste qu'elle est assez importante pour nous convoquer tous.**

**- Tous ?**

**- Neji, Hinata, Ino, Lee, Tenten, Chôji, Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin, Kiba et Shino**, soupira Shikamaru,** Sai est déjà en mission quelque part donc il ne sera pas là par contre …**

**- Je t'interromps juste pour te signaler que les Hyûga ne participeront pas à votre mission.**

**- Pourquoi ?**, demanda Shikamaru.

**- Parce que Neji court un trop gros danger maintenant et aujourd'hui nous devons parler à sa famille et Hinata, étant la future héritière de la branche principale, se doit d'être présente.**

**- Je vois. Sasuke, je te disais que par contre Sakura est aussi convoqué …**

**- Pourquoi ?,** demanda-t-il furieux.

**- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, tu le demanderas à l'Hokage. À tout à l'heure.**

Puis il partit, laissant Sasuke maudire un nombre incalculable de fois l'Hokage 5ème du nom. L'instant d'après, Sasuke se dépêcha d'aller se préparer et demanda à Gaara de prévenir Naruto de où il était.

* * *

Quand Sasuke entra dans le bureau de l'Hokage, il remarqua qu'il était la dernière personne qu'on attendait.

**- Bien ! Maintenant que tout le monde est présent, je vais vous parler de votre mission.**

**- On doit partir quand ?**, l'interrompit Neji.

**- Dans une heure.**

**- Hinata et moi ne pouvons y participer puisque nous devons parler aux chefs de notre clan.**

**- Et ça peut très bien attendre votre retour de mission.**

**- Mais …**

**- Ça suffit Neji !**, gronda Tsunade,** Vous avez une mission de la plus haute importance à mener ! Vos problèmes de familles vous les réglerez après !**

Un petit silence tomba dans le bureau, alors que les deux Hyûga se regardèrent plus que stressés. Il y avait un qui n'allait pas aimer du tout.

**- Bien ! Maintenant vous allez écouter exactement mes instructions.**

* * *

Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'ils les attendaient. Naruto était descendu, accompagné des deux enfants, et avait très mal pris le fait que Sasuke soit parti sans rien lui dire. C'est vrai qu'il avait demandé à Gaara de le lui dire. Mais ce n'était pas une raison. Il aurait très bien pu le rejoindre dans la chambre de Hayato pour le prévenir. Mais non. Monsieur avait décidé de partir comme ça.

Prenant sur lui, Naruto déposa Hayato et Nally chez la démone Lucy avec ses centaines de mangoustes qui la suivaient tout partout. La jeune fille était très belle, de longs cheveux bruns bouclés et des yeux marron clair, et était très gentille avec les enfants. D'ailleurs, c'était souvent elle qui se chargeait de la garde des enfants démons quand leurs parents étaient à l'extérieur. Elle accepta avec joie de garder les deux enfants et taquina Gaara tout en le félicitant pour le futur bébé qui approchait.

Après les avoir déposés, les deux démons allèrent directement au domaine des Hyûga pour attendre Neji et Hinata. Le problème étant que, maintenant ils étaient calmement assis en face des chefs du clan et tous attendaient l'héritière et Neji. Et ce, depuis plus de cinq heures, ils étaient maintenant près de 16h. Là, ils trouvaient tous bizarre que la personne ayant fait la demande d'une réunion ne soit pas là. C'était un manque total de respect envers ses chefs.

**- C'est trop long**, maugréa Gaara,** Neji m'avait dit qu'il voulait être là quand nous parlerions à ses chefs.**

**- Et si vous nous disiez ce que vous vouliez ?**, demanda l'un des vieux du clan avec un ton sec, mais amoindri avec la vieillesse.

**- Sauf votre respect**, dit doucement Naruto,** cette réunion concernait Neji et votre clan, mais sans Neji, les explications n'auront aucune valeur puisque vous voudrez des preuves de ce qu'on avancera.**

**- Je suis sûr que Neji accepterait que cela se passe sans lui.**

**- Non**, claqua Gaara d'une voix dure, **Vous faites partie de la branche principale, Neji de la branche parallèle; Vous pensez vraiment que nous ne savons pas comment vous procédez ? Vous ferez tout contre la volonté de Neji et sans Neji, l'accord dont nous voulons vous parler n'aura aucune utilité.**

**- Justement, Neji fait partie de la branche parallèle**, dit calmement un autre vieux,** et aucun de nos accords n'a pris en compte l'avis d'un de ses membres.**

**- Ce serait regrettable pour vous**, dit posément Naruto, **car sans l'avis et la présence de Neji nous ne ferons aucun accord avec vous.**

L'un des chefs allaient répliquer quand on toqua à la porte.

**- Entrez !**

Un jeune homme brun aux cheveux courts et des yeux semblables à ceux des Hyûga entra et vu son accoutrement et le bandeau frontal qu'il avait sur le front, il devait forcément être un Shinobi de la famille Hyûga. De plus, les deux démons sentaient une énergie mélangée au chakra du jeune homme, la même que Neji : un membre de la branche parallèle. Sans attendre plus longtemps, la colère de Naruto et Gaara monta d'un coup, mais ils se retinrent … Pour Neji. Le jeune homme tenait tellement à son clan qu'il leur en voudrait s'ils ne faisaient, ne serait-ce qu'une menace, qu'un seul coup, et Gaara se retrouverait sur le canapé. Et ça, ce dernier ne le voulait absolument pas. Le jeune ninja de la branche parallèle s'inclina en face des chefs du clan Hyûga avant de leur adresser la parole.

**- Je viens apporter des nouvelles de dame Tsunade. Elle vous demande de l'excuser pour l'absence de Neji et Maîtresse Hinata, mais la mission qu'elle devait leur chargé était trop importante.**

**- Quoi ? !**

Tout le monde se retourna en direction de Gaara qui s'était levé et qui fixait un point invisible au loin d'un regard noir. Ses yeux avaient changé, il avait maintenant le regard de Shukaku : des yeux noirs et une pupille jaune en forme de losange.

**- Je vais la tuer … Elle l'a fait exprès !**

**- Calme-toi Gaara**, claqua Naruto d'une voix ferme, **Je te rappelle qu'elle n'est pas au courant de l'état de Neji.**

Naruto se releva pour être à la hauteur de Gaara et commença à partir vers la sortie tout en continuant à parler à Gaara, mais assez fort pour que les chefs entendent la phrase.

**- Il faut absolument que nous le retrouvions. Si jamais ils tombent sur eux, ils seront tous morts.**

**- Mort ?**

Les deux démons se retournèrent vers le père de Hinata qui s'était relevé.

**- De quoi vous parlez ? Hinata est en danger ?**

**- Fermez là !**, hurla Gaara, **Hinata ! Hinata ! Hinata ! La personne la plus visée en ce moment c'est Neji !**

**- Neji ?**, dit une voix à l'extérieur.

Les deux démons fixèrent une femme d'âge mûr qui les regardait avec inquiétude. Ils ne cessaient de se demander qui elle était, alors ils restèrent silencieux à la regarder, augmentant l'inquiétude de la femme. Ce fut le père de Hinata qui combla le silence qui s'était installé. Un court silence, mais lourd.

**- Nora, que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'as pas à être là, c'est une réunion privée.**

**- Vous parliez de mon fils n'est-ce pas ?**, demanda la femme sans faire attention au père de Hinata

**- Vous êtes la mère de Neji ?**, demanda Naruto calmement.

La jeune femme acquiesça calmement et fixa un bon petit moment Gaara, mais l'instant d'après, elle tomba à terre en criant et en se tenant la tête entre ses deux mains qui pressaient contre ses tempes. Naruto et Gaara ne comprirent pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait, mais quand Hiashi, le père de Hinata, s'adressa à la femme, ils comprirent de suite : l'homme se servait du sceau pour la faire plier devant lui.

**- Tu n'as pas compris Nora ?**, cria-t-il, **Tu n'as aucun droit d'être ici !**

La femme hurla de douleur.

**- Arrêtez ça ! Neji ! Je veux … AHH !**

N'en supportant pas plus, Gaara et Naruto envoyèrent chacun une vague de chakra pour les envoyer balader contre un mur derrière. Pendant que les chefs du clan étaient sonnés, les deux démons prirent les choses en mains et Gaara prit la mère de son petit ami dans ses bras et ils partirent en direction du domaine Uchiha, le seul endroit où ils se savaient en sécurité pour le moment. Quand ils arrivèrent au domaine, ils ordonnèrent aux démons de rester pour le moment dans le domaine et de ne sortir sous aucun prétexte et de ne laisser entrer personne à part l'Hokage.

Arrivés à la maison de Sasuke, Gaara alla de suite allonger Nora sur le canapé et les deux démons se posèrent au sol tout près du canapé. Naruto posa calmement une petite serviette mouillée sur son front, la soulageant. Elle avait eu un sacré choc. Ça se voyait qu'elle n'avait pas subi les effets du sceau depuis pas mal de temps. Elle ne se réveilla que 2h après et la première chose qui lui sortit de la bouche ce fut le prénom de son fils.

**- Neji ...**

**- Calmez-vous madame, vous êtes trop faible pour le moment.**

**- Tu es Sabaku no Gaara, n'est-ce pas ?**, demanda-t-elle calmement.

**- Oui madame. Je suis …**

**- Le petit ami de mon fils, je sais**, sourit-elle faiblement.

Gaara la regarda interrogativement, n'ayant pas programmé de lui dire exactement ça. La mère de Neji sourit faiblement avant de s'expliquer.

**- Il ne cesse de parler de toi. Par contre, il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il s'agissait du Kazekage de Suna.**

**- Vous vous sentez mieux maintenant ?**, demanda Naruto.

La femme tourna son regard vers Naruto et le fixa intensément avant de lui faire un mince sourire.

**- Tu as changé Naruto. Je ne t'avais pas vu hier, car j'étais en mission, je ne suis rentré que ce matin. Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe avec Neji ? Il va bien ?**

**- On ne sait pas s'il va bien, mais je pense qu'il va bien. Cependant, il doit se ménager. Les missions lui sont déconseillées en ce moment.**

**- Il est malade ?**, s'inquiéta la femme.

**- Il n'est pas malade**, répondit Gaara,** Je ne sais pas si je devrais vous le dire. Neji et moi avions l'intention de le dire ensemble.**

**- Et quand rentrera-t-il ?**

**- Bientôt**, dit Naruto en se levant, Gaara faisant de même, **Nous devons absolument savoir qu'elle est cette mission. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais Kyûbi et moi avons un mauvais pressentiment.**

**- Madame Hyûga**, dit calmement Gaara, **Avec ce qu'il s'est passé dans le domaine de votre famille, il vaudrait mieux que vous restiez ici. Ne vous inquiétez pas, les autres hôtes ne vous feront rien du tout.**

**- Mais les chefs pourront quand même m'atteindre avec le sceau …**

**- Le domaine de Sasuke est l'endroit le plus protégé de Konoha**, l'interrompit Naruto,** Mes hommes sauront défaire n'importe quelle technique et ninja.**

**- Nous allons chercher Neji et les autres. Vous, pendant ce temps reposez-vous.**

La femme acquiesça et ferma les yeux pour se rendormir, alors que les deux démons sortaient de la maison. Mais à peine avaient-ils fait une centaine de mètres à l'extérieur qu'ils furent assaillie par les hurlements outragés de Tsunade.

**- Naruto ! Comment as-tu osé frapper les chefs des Hyûga ?**

**- Et vous ? Comment avez-vous pu laisser Neji aller en mission alors que ce dernier n'est pas en état ?**, dit Naruto d'un calme intransigeant qui eut pour effet de calmer la vieille dame.

**- « Pas en état » ? Neji est en parfaite santé …**

**- Où est-il ?**, la coupa Gaara, **quelle était sa mission ?**

**- En tant que Kazekage tu devrais savoir que je ne peux pas divulguer une telle information.**

**- Je veux savoir où il est !**, cria t-il, à bout de nerfs.

**- Ola … Du calme Gaara. Nous allons le retrouver, donc ne gâche pas ton alliance avec Konoha**, dit Naruto.

Il lui fit un sourire qui présageait déjà un coup d'avance, comme s'il savait déjà quoi faire. Ceci eut pour effet de calmer Gaara qui s'apprêtait déjà à sauter sur l'Hokage alors que Naruto se retournait pour faire face à l'Hokage et la fusilla du regard avant de lui parler d'une voix lourde.

**- Écoutez-moi bien Tsunade**, claqua Naruto, **Si Neji tombe sur nos ennemis, il sera mort et les autres aussi. Pour ma part je ne souhaite en aucun cas perdre mon compagnon à cause de l'une de vos idioties et Gaara aussi. Et je ne pense pas non plus que vous souhaiteriez perdre vos meilleurs éléments. Alors pour la dernière fois, où sont-ils ?**

Tsunade resta un petit moment à fixer Naruto, qui ne cillait pas devant son regard et qui avait une expression ferme, comme s'il la testait pour voir s'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Elle se retourna et demanda aux deux démons de la suivre. Calmement, les deux démons la suivirent. Ils n'avaient rien à craindre, un seul mouvement traître et ils en feraient de la chair à pâté.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin au bureau de Tsunade, cette dernière prit un parchemin sur son bureau et le tendit à Naruto qui le lit. Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, il pâlit et le tendit à Gaara qui eut la même réaction alors que Tsunade leur expliquait la mission.

**- Ils avaient pour mission de protéger un groupe de prêtres, qui viennent d'une contrée lointaine, qu'ils n'ont pas nommée d'ailleurs. Le chef du groupe avait pour mission d'aller exorciser un lieu sur la demande d'un pays. Son nom est Karol Tenryu. Il est accompagné de son neveu, un certain Ren... Ils avaient demandé nos meilleurs éléments et avaient déjà payé donc je ne pouvais pas trop refuser.**

**- Bien sûr que si !**, s'écria Gaara,** Karol est un enfoiré de première ! C'est l'un des agents les plus importants de notre ennemi !**

**- Qu-quoi ?**

**- Vous ne les connaissez pas parce qu'ils agissent dans l'ombre. Ce Ren est très dangereux pour Sasuke, surtout Neji.**

**- Et pourquoi eux exactement ?**, demanda Tsunade suspicieusement.

**- Ça vous arrive de vous décoller de votre Saké ?**

**- Je ne te permets …**

- **Neji et Sasuke sont des compagnons de deux démons les plus puissants, voilà pourquoi ils les visent **, claqua Gaara.

Les paroles eurent pour effet de faire pâlir la vieille Tsunade. Elle venait d'envoyer ses meilleurs ninjas à la mort certaine.

**- Maintenant il faut que nous les retrouvions**, dit calmement Naruto parlant à voix haute pour lui-même.

**- Je peux vous donner des hommes pour vous aider.**

**- Vous nous avez déjà bien aidés**, siffla Naruto,** Vos hommes n'équivalent même pas un seul de mes hommes.**

Alors que Tsunade s'étouffait avec sa salive, Gaara regarda Naruto perplexe.

**- Nous allons faire comment pour les retrouver sachant que les démons flaireurs sont de l'équipe de Juichi que tu as déjà envoyé en mission ?**

**- Il nous reste ceux d'Isei …**

**- Ce sont des démons « caméléons ».**

**- Ceux de Ryô …**

**- Pas aussi rapide que ceux de Juichi.**

**- Ça suffit ! … ah ! Seby est resté, lui !**

Gaara hocha de la tête et sortit du bureau suivi de près par Naruto, laissant tous les deux une Tsunade toujours outragée.

Quand les deux démons arrivèrent dans le domaine Uchiha, ils ne furent pas étonnés de voir les démons adultes les attendre à l'entrée, déjà préparée pour se battre : tenus de combat, sabres, kunaï, shuriken, et pleins d'autres objets fascinants. Ils n'avaient pas l'intention d'amener tout ce monde. Il était vrai que la libération de chakra avait envoyé pas mal de signaux, mais il fallait quand même calmer les ardeurs. Ils étaient là pour un sauvetage et non une tuerie.

Ils virent un jeune homme de 18 ans et un mètre soixante-quinze, brun aux longs cheveux lisses semblables à ceux de Oroshimaru, son regard jaune faisait aussi penser à Oroshimaru, mais heureusement son corps était assez musclé : svelte, mais musclé il n'avait pas non plus cette expression du visage qu'avait Oroshimaru de son vivant. Ils virent derrière le jeune brun, un autre jeune homme plus grand de 19 ans, faisant un bon mètre quatre-vingt-dix, les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleus. Contrairement au brun qui avait un air enjoué comme Kotaro, le châtain avait cet air d'homme toujours apaisé au sang-froid. Dès qu'ils virent les deux jeunes hommes s'approcher, ils surent qu'ils auraient besoin de remèdes contre les maux de tête.

**- Alors ? On va se battre, hein ? Contre qui ? J'ai trop hâte !**, s'exclama le jeune brun.

**- Ça suffit Krotal, ou je risque de te laisser ici.**

**- Mais …**

**- Zarik fait taire ton compagnon**, gronda Gaara,** au fait ou est Sarita ?,** rajouta-t-il après que le brun se soit calmé.

Le brun afficha une mine très triste avant de s'accroupir et de faire des cercles sur le sol avec son index.

**- Lucy, cette saleté à Mangouste l'a punie pour avoir mordu le gros balourd d'hier …**

**- Et elle a eu raison**, claqua Naruto, **Même si cela était pour défendre Nally, tes bêtises risquent de nous créer pleins de problèmes avec l'Hokage après.**

Après quelques minutes, Naruto s'adressa à tous les démons.

**- Bien ! Je sais que vous vous êtes tous préparés pour vous battre, mais là nous y allons pour retrouver des gens avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.**

**- Donc c'est l'équipe de Juichi qui ira ?**, demanda une jeune fille déçue.

**- … Mais ils sont partis en mission ce matin**, riposta un jeune homme.

**- … Ouais c'est vrai ça ! Et c'est qui ces gens ? C'est Konoha qui nous le demande ?**, se renfrogna un homme d'environ la trentaine.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent des interminables plaintes, limites des cris d'animaux, des démons qui ne voulaient en aucun cas se démener pour des ninjas « non démoniaques ».

**- Taisez-vous**, siffla Naruto,** Seby est le seul à être resté donc Seby tu viens avec nous … Nous aurons besoin aussi d'une vingtaine de personnes.**

**- Quoi ? Et si vous n'êtes pas assez nombreux ?**, demanda une femme mûre.

**- Nous allons retrouver mon compagnon, celui de Naruto et leurs amis qui foncent droit dans un piège**, dit calmement Gaara,** mon compagnon, Neji Hyûga est enceint**, des murmurent se firent dans le groupe,** d'après ce que nous savons Ren sera là pour les attendre et je ne veux en aucun cas perdre ma famille.**

**- Bien, je pense que vous avez compris de quoi il en retourne. Vous avez fini de vous plaindre ?**, tout le monde acquiesça et Naruto souffla,** Donc je veux que vous vous décidiez sur les vingt personnes qui viendront : Vous avez 5 minutes.**

* * *

À l'entrée de Konoha, on pouvait voir à l'horizon le soleil qui se couchait déjà. Juste devant la porte, on voyait aussi une vingtaine de personnes, habillés tous d'une tenue noir, différentes sortes de shuriken rangés dans leurs poches, un ou deux sabres de styles différents rangés dans leur dos ou encore sur le côté à la façon d'un samouraï. Ils s'étiraient chacun de leur côté, attendant le signal : certains faisaient des flexions, leur bras gauche ou droit vers le côté opposé, certains étiraient leur cou faisant craquer leurs cervicales et d'autres faisaient craquer leurs doigts ou frappait du poing d'une main à l'autre. Un seul point commun se voyait sur eux : un immense sourire sadique.

Seby, un jeune homme métissé de 28 ans s'approcha de ses chefs qui l'attendaient calmement en fixant l'horizon. Celui aux cheveux rouges était debout les bras croisés alors que le blond à côté faisait des flexions de ses jambes avant de se relever et de lui adresser la parole avant même que Seby n'ouvre la bouche. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait quand son boss faisait ça!

**- Tu as trouvé leur trace ?**, demanda Naruto d'emblée.

**- Oui**, répondit-il d'une voix grave et envoûtante pour n'importe quel humain.

**- Où ?**, demanda Gaara.

**- Leur trace la plus récente va vers le Nord et dérive à l'ouest à 100 km environ.**

**- OK. On y va**, dit Naruto avant de partir suivi de ses hommes.

**- Enfin de l'action !**, s'enthousiasma Krotal en chantant à moitié.

**- La ferme Krotal**, s'exclamèrent les autres démons.

**- Tch.**

L'instant d'après, on ne les voyait plus, même pas à l'horizon, pas une seule trace de leur passage. Ils n'avaient plus que seul objectif devant leurs yeux : empêcher un crétin de démon de faire la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie.

* * *

_**À Suivre.**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et je vous remercie de suivre encore ma fic. **_

_**Ah … juste une chose à dire en plus... renforcez vos estomacs pour le prochain chapitre. Il faut que je sois un peu méchante sinon ça fait un peu trop « la belle vie pour les démons là ».**_

_**Il y avait quelqu'un qui m'avait demandé combien de chapitre il y avait … Franchement ? Je ne sais pas ! **_ _**Chaque chapitre fait 14 pages A4, OpenOffice grosseur d'écriture 14 modèle Aparajita (donc plus petit que Times New Roman). Je voulais montrer le sauvetage mais je me suis retenue sinon … ben je crois que ça vous serait resté au niveau de la gorge... Et je veux que chaque chapitre suscite une émotion précise. Là ça aurait fait 3-4 environs sinon.**_

_**Réponse aux Reviews :**_

**Akayui** et **Takaba Akihito** : Merci pour vos reviews !

**x-Sa-Chan-x** : je suis contente que tu aimes mes idées … pour le prologue c'était juste de quoi mettre en place sinon je sentais que j'allais partir dans mon monde et ce ne serait plus un prologue. Merci pour ton review.

**Luna-xXx **: j'aime ce surnom … lol … J'espère que le chapitre t'a plu. Bye bi ! Et merci pour ton soutiens !

**2gather **: tu me brise le cœur là … je veux savoir ce que tu n'a pas compris... quoi que je veuille que vous ne comprenez pas (à moitié) En fait, vous serez souvent dans la même situation que Sasuke et les autres … un style du genre que Naruto cache pleines de choses que vous découvrirez en même temps qu'eux ^_^

**Angel **: Merci … c'est intéressant , un ange qui aime une histoire de démons ^_^

**Natsuki **: Je pense que tout le monde s'attendait à un combat entre les deux … il y en aura un mais pas maintenant. Plus tard ) … Tu verrras bientôt comment les Konohaiens vont le prendre lol. Les oreilles de Naruto n'apparaissent que pendant de fortes émotions : Colère, Joie, Peur, plaisir … mmmm … hum Lol j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu aussi.

**Lilinne **: Tu risque de te poser beaucoup de question. Surtout concernant le pouvoir des démons.

**Hathor2 **: Merci ! J'espère que tu as aimé celui là aussi.

**NarcizaPotterMalfoy **: Tu sais que je vais être jalouse de ma fic là ? Lol … merci je lui proposerai ta proposition de mariage lol. J'aime frustré les gens lol. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas les réponses vont venir... un jour...

Naruto est le chef car il est le plus puissant, mais il considère ses hommes comme ses égaux, il y a juste des plus puissants que d'autre … C'est une graaaannnde famille en fait.

Si Gaara s'attaque à lui pour la première à attaque qui part à l'étage c'est des enfantillages (hey, il ne l'a pas vu depuis 5 mois faut que Sasuke partage là) . Pour la deuxième attaque Gaara avait très bien vu que son compagnon et son futur enfant étaient en danger, Naruto était trop énervé pour sentir l'aura du fœtus.

Moi aussi j'aime les ambiances silencieuses et un peu pesantes au points de soûler ceux qui expliquent ( ex : chap.4 quand Gaara en avait marre)

J'espère que le chapitre suivant t'a plus...

**Utopie-chan **: Merci !


	10. Chapter 9 : Sacrifice

**Disclamer :**alors… les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto… après au fil de l'histoire certains vont apparaître et ils seront entièrement créés à partir de mon imagination

**Pairing**** : **SasukeXNaruto

**Rating :** M.

**Avertissement**** : **Je signale bien que cette fiction est du genre YAOI! Donc les homophobes, vous pouvez partir!

_Je voudrais remercier ma Bêta qui ont bien voulu corriger ce chapitre._

**Info importante :_ je voudrais signaler à certaines personnes qui sont très sensibles que ce chapitre mettra en scène des actions ensanglantés si je peux dire … donc je vous ai prévenu mais si vous voulez quand même le lire, libre à vous._**

_**Bonne Lecture à tous !**_

* * *

_**Trahison et pardon.**_

_**Chapitre 9 : Sacrifice.**_

Ils avaient couru toute la journée, pour cette mission. Ils étaient bientôt arrivés à leur lieu de rendez-vous. Ils étaient maintenant au pays de l'herbe, là où le fameux groupe de prêtres avait demandé le rendez-vous. Ils étaient motivés, car ça faisait un bon moment qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de missions de longue durée. En fait, depuis l'arrivée de Hayato, ils n'étaient jamais sortis hors du pays du feu. Ils étaient vraiment motivés pour cette mission. À part une personne : _Neji_.

Ils avaient tous peur pour sa santé et pour sa sécurité. Gaara, et surtout Naruto, lui avait interdit de faire des missions, mais impossible de le faire comprendre à l'Hokage. Là maintenant, chacun leur tour, ils inter-changeaient la formation pour veiller sur Neji et les alentours. Bien sûr qu'ils avaient peur. Pour Neji et pour leur vie s'il arrivait la moindre égratignure à Neji. De plus, ce dernier semblait de plus en plus fatigué. Mais ils étaient bientôt arrivés, plus qu'une demi-heure.

Quand ils furent enfin arrivés, le soulagement se montra sur leurs visages. Ils pouvaient enfin se reposer.

Alors que Neji se reposait calmement, en s'asseyant sur la vieille fontaine, les autres faisaient quelques pas sur la place pour essayer de voir les personnes qu'ils devaient protéger. Le problème ? Il n'y avait personne. Pas même, un seul enfant ou vieille dame dans un fauteuil. C'était trop calme. Le village n'avait pas âme qui vive.

**- On fait quoi maintenant ?**, demanda Ino.

**- Je n'aime pas ça**, grommela Kiba, **ils devaient être pourtant là et je ne sens rien.**

**- Ouaf !**

**- Tu ne sens aucune présence ?,** demanda Suigetsu perplexe et quand il vit le maître chien faire non d'un signe de tête il se tourna vers son coéquipier, **Juugo ?**

**- La terre est sans vie ici, C'est beaucoup trop calme … Je ne sens aucun animal à part Akamaru et les insectes de Shino.**

**- Il faut partir.**

**- Sasuke ?,** l'interrogea Neji à ses côtés.

**- Je sens une présence hostile et je n'aime pas ça du tout. Neji, Hinata, activez vos Byakugan …**

**- Byakugan !**

**- Il n'y a rien dans les alentours**, reprit Neji.

**- Je … Je ne vois rien non plus … désolé.**

**- On fait quoi Shikamaru ?**, demanda Tenten, **C'est toi qui décides.**

**- Deux minutes.**

**- Nous n'avons pas le temps Shikamaru**, siffla Sasuke, **l'ambiance est encore plus pesante que hier soir.**

Cependant, Shikamaru ne l'écoutait plus, depuis qu'il était arrivé, il avait remarqué des marques sur le sol, mais il ne savait pas si c'était ancien ou pas et à quoi ça lui faisait penser. Il l'avait vu dans un livre ancien, mais il ne s'en rappelait plus à propos de quoi. Il suivit les marques des yeux jusqu'à arriver à ce qui semblait être le centre et c'est là qu'il eut un déclic dans sa tête quand il vit Sakura avancer vers le centre.

**- Non ! Sakura arrête-toi ! Dispersion !**

Trop tard. À peine avait-elle posé le pied au centre que la trace s'illumina d'un rose pâle.

Ils se retrouvaient tous retenus par une sorte de barrière. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de l'analyser qu'ils entendirent un cri effroyable. Quand ils se retournèrent, ils virent tous Neji se tenir la tête, les yeux révulsés qui laissaient s'échapper au fur et à mesure des larmes de sang. Comme une sorte de rejet. La seconde d'après, Neji tomba à genoux, toujours la tête entre les mains, pleurant des larmes de sang et vomissant tellement de sang que l'on croirait qu'il vomissait tous ses organes internes, cirant toujours comme si on lui plantait des flèches de fer brûlant et qu'on les ressortait juste après. Il sentait que quelque chose voulait sortir par tous les pores de sa peau. Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal. Il entendait des voix dans sa tête qui hurlaient à l'agonie, il sentait que son cerveau allait exploser sous toute cette pression.

**- Neji !**, s'écrièrent-ils tous en accourant vers le blessé, mais ce dernier ne cessait de crier.

Mais alors qu'ils arrivaient à quelques mètres de lui, des assaillants firent irruption dans le dôme qui s'abaissa et dégainèrent sabres et shuriken. N'ayant pas d'autres choix, les ninjas dégainèrent à leurs tours leurs armes et commencèrent à se battre.

Mais ils ne firent pas attention au jeune homme brun qui avançait tranquillement vers Neji. Ce dernier était soulagé de ne plus sentir cette souffrance, bien qu'il ait encore mal partout, et il était heureux que les voix se fussent arrêtées de hurler. Mais la chance n'était absolument pas de son côté, le jeune homme qui l'approchait arriva à son niveau et l'empoigna par la gorge et lui ouvrit le bas ventre avec une dague à deux lames qui n'assurait rien de bon. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Neji pleura des larmes d'eau mélangée à celles du sang et sortit encore un hurlement qui vous transpercerait le cœur. Il avait mal. Atrocement mal. Cet homme s'amusait à ouvrir son ventre avec une lenteur atroce. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de partir en mission ? Il aurait dû désobéir aux ordres. C'était beaucoup trop de souffrance. Il avait mal partout. Il voulait retrouver son amour et ses bras sécurisants.

**- AHHH ! GAARA ! AAAAAHHH ! …**

Et ça continuait encore comme ça. Neji ne cessait de crier à la mort et d'appeler son compagnon comme un dernier espoir, alors que certains de ses camarades, les plus sensibles, pleuraient tout en se battant. C'était tellement dur de se battre alors que l'on entendait son cri qui les transperçait par tous les pores de la peau. Ils devaient tout faire pour terminer leurs combats pour sauver leur ami. Sa cousine qui l'aimait tant et qu'il aimait en retour, y mettait plus d'ardeur dans ses coups du Hake, elle voulait pouvoir encore aller s'entraîner avec lui tous les après-midi.

**- GAARAA !**

**- Neji-nisan …**, murmura-t-elle tout en pleurant et en achevant son adversaire pour passer au suivant tout en essayant de se rapprocher de son cousin.

Tenten et Lee, ses deux coéquipiers qui voyaient toujours des choses positives à tirer de chaque chose, pensait que c'était perdu d'avance. Ces deux personnes qui l'avaient toujours soutenu contre la hiérarchie de la famille Hyûga. Des compagnons de missions qui étaient devenus ses meilleurs amis. Où était le positif, quand on ne pouvait pas sauver votre meilleur ami qui se fait tuer à quelques mètres de vous. Neji cria encore plus en crachant du sang.

**- Neji …**, pensa Tenten en envoyant des pluies d'armes explosives.

**- Neji-san …**, souffla Lee alors qu'il combinait ses techniques de Taijutsu pour achever ses adversaires.

Suigetsu, Ino, Chôji, Shikamaru, Kiba, même Shino, Juugo et Sasuke. Tous pleuraient, leur ami qui supportait une vraie souffrance alors qu'eux recevaient à peine quelques blessures. Profondes, mais pas mortelles. Pas comme Neji. Ils essayaient. Ils essayaient vraiment d'arriver le plus rapidement possible pour aider leur ami qui continuait à hurler à la mort, mais aussitôt que leurs adversaires tombaient raides morts au sol, d'autres rappliquaient aussi vite. Ça n'en finissait pas et Neji qui criait qu'on le laisse tranquille ou encore hurlait le prénom de son amant, tout ça devenait insupportable pour eux. Physique comme mental.

Alors que Neji criait encore plus sa litanie, le jeune homme retira sa dague avec une lenteur infinie, ramenant des morceaux de chairs puis la lécha et la rangea dans une poche avant de plonger sa main dans le bas-ventre de Neji. Il regarda Neji et rigola avant de lui parler comme s'il lui parlait de la vie et du beau temps.

**- Salut, moi c'est Ren. Et toi tu dois être le compagnon de notre cher Gaara**, dit-il tout en continuant de plonger sa main,** C'est qu'il a bon goût notre Gaara, ton sang est succulent. Ça doit être dur de porter des enfants de démons, non ? Mais t'inquiètes pas nous allons t'en débarrasser...**

**- NON ! ARRÊTEZ !**

* * *

À quelques kilomètres à l'Ouest, un groupe de plus d'une centaine d'individus sautait d'arbre en arbre, de branche en branche. À leur tête, il y avait quatre individus : deux jeunes hommes aux cheveux bordeaux, un grand brun en kimono bleu et un grand homme en armure.

**- Je sens une énergie très néfaste tout droit**, dit calmement le brun.

**- On dirait qu'il y a un combat entre des ninjas selon les bruits**, souffla l'homme en armure.

**- On les contourne ?,** proposa le brun aux deux jeunes hommes aux cheveux bordeaux.

**- Pourquoi ne pas y jeter un coup d'œil ? Les combats des humains sont marrants à voir, Yota' t'en penses quoi ?**

**- Hmm … Je ne sais pas. Le boss veut nous voir rentrer le plus rapidement possible**, dit son frère anxieux.

- **Allez Yota'**, supplia son frère,** de plus on pourrait se trouver des cobayes aussi,** rajouta-t-il avec un sourire mesquin.

**- OK**, soupira son frère.

**- Génial !**

**- Mais nous ne restons pas longtemps**, prévint-il.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent avant de changer de direction et d'accélérer le pas vers le fameux combat.

* * *

À quelques kilomètres à l'Est du combat, un groupe d'une vingtaine d'hommes en noir accélérait le pas. Leur flaireur avait commencé à sentir du sang, ce qui ne rassura pas les deux chefs.

**- Gaara, tu pleures**, lui signala Naruto tout en fixant la route qu'ils suivaient.

Étonné, Gaara porta sa main à l'une de ses joues et constata qu'en effet il pleurait. Enfin…, il ne pleurait pas puisqu'aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge. Mais les larmes coulaient à flot le long de ses joues.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?_

_*** Je ne sais pas, moi aussi j'ai des larmes. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive ! ***_

Gaara réfléchissait intensément, accélérant le pas de course. Il ne le sentait vraiment pas tout ça. Il était sûr que ça avait un rapport avec Neji et son côté du démon, mais ce n'était pas l'heure de s'attarder dessus. Il avait une peur atroce qui l'envahissait. Il connaissait la manière de procéder de Ren et ce n'était pas joli à voir. Ce mec était un démon plongé dans le sadisme pur. Il s'amusait à faire souffrir sa victime jusqu'à l'agonie. Il était du genre à se délecter des cris des personnes. Il lui arrivait de faire durer le plaisir jusqu'à ce que la victime le supplie de la tuer. Préférer la mort à ce genre de souffrance.

_*** Gaara accélère le pas ! ***_

_Il y a un problème ?_

_*** Je ne les sens plus, on va les perdre ! Dépêche-toi ! ***_

**- Naruto, nous devons accélérer, Shukaku ne les sent plus.**

**- Si nous accélérons, les autres vont être épuisé avant le …**

**- J'entends des bruits de métal qui s'entrechoquent, des pleurs et un cri … d'agonie**, signala Seby d'un calme stupéfiant,** C'est eux.**

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Gaara pour s'envelopper d'un manteau de chakra et accélérer d'un coup.

* * *

Alors que les deux groupes se dirigeaient pars ici, Ren continuait calmement à fouiller parmi les organes de Neji alors que ce dernier était à la limite du trou noir. Il se sentait faible, sa vue commençait à noircir. Il sombrait dans l'inconscience.

_Ne t'endors pas !_

Il ne savait pas qui c'était, mais cette voix, toute cristalline, l'avait empêché de partir pour de bon.

**- Oh**, fit calmement Ren, **deux pour le prix d'un. Déjà qu'un bébé démon, c'est déjà trop en ce monde. Alors deux…**

**- Non …**, murmura Neji**, Laissez-les … Ne les touchez pas !**, cria-t-il.

**- Les abominations ne méritent pas de vivre**, grogna-t-il en serrant plus la gorge de Neji,** je vais déjà te débarrasser d'un et on ira chercher le suivant …**

**- NON ! AAHHH !**

_Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh !_

Neji entendit encore cette voix qui poussait un cri agonisant de même que lui, alors que Ren sortait une sorte de poche blanche d'environ vingt centimètres de longueur et quinze centimètres de large, à son bout un fin cordon blanc qui allait de la poche à l'intérieur du ventre de Neji où du sang et de la chair s'échappaient par la blessure faite par la dague.

**- Non … S'il vous plaît**, supplia Neji en pleurant.

**- J'aimerais bien, mais … Ils n'ont pas le droit de vivre sur Terre, leur place est en enfer**, dit Ren avec une moue compatissante qui paraissait complètement fausse.

Ren sortit une deuxième dague et coupa sans attendre plus longtemps le cordon blanc. Neji hurla un cri de désespoir et d'agonie tellement fort que certains combattants tournèrent leur regard vers Ren et lui. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de rester là à les fixer que leur adversaire les attaquait déjà.

Neji de son côté était dans le désespoir total. Il ne voulait plus se battre contre le destin. Il allait mourir dans ce vieux village. Et lui qui espérait pouvoir vivre encore pas mal d'années aux côtés de son compagnon, c'était raté. Il n'avait même pas profité de sa dernière soirée avec Gaara. Ils avaient fait l'amour, mais c'était pour célébrer la nouvelle de sa grossesse et encore là, sa grossesse et sa vie allaient s'arrêter en ce jour qu'il trouvait si beau. Il aurait dû rester encore une bonne heure dans ces bras chauds et réconfortants.

Et sa mère ? Qu'allait devenir sa mère, alors qu'il ne lui restait que lui depuis la mort de son père : Hizashi. Il espérait vraiment que la famille parallèle arriverait à se détacher de leurs obligations face à la branche principale.

Neji plongé profondément dans ses souvenirs, le regard vide, ne fit même pas attention quand Ren commença à mettre sa main pour récupérer l'autre fœtus. Mais le jeune brun eut à peine le temps de mettre le bout de ses ongles qu'il fut propulsé loin de Neji.

Ce dernier, sentit tout à coup quelque chose qui lui était familier : fin, poussiéreux, mouvant et protecteur. Et la seconde d'après il sentit une chaleur qu'il voulait tant retrouver. Là, il se sentit enfin en sécurité. Mais il ne put rien dire qu'il se sentait absorbé par l'obscurité qui pointait vers lui. Il ne sentait plus rien, il était fatigué, beaucoup trop fatigué.

_Non, reste réveillé !_

Il entendit encore cette voix. Toute douce, mais rempli de peur. Il avait tellement envie de l'écouter, mais il sentait ses forces le quitter. Il ne pouvait pas résister à cette envie de dormir.

_Non ! Tu dois le faire pour papa ! Reste éveillé !_

* * *

Quand il arriva sur le lieu du combat, il put voir les ninjas de Konoha qui commençaient à faiblir à force de combattre. Il ne cessait de chercher une tête masculine aux longs cheveux châtains.

Puis il leva son regard un peu plus loin et il le vit. Maintenu par la gorge par cet enfoiré de brun. Il vit à peine le brun qu'il envoya son sable les séparer. Il ne perdit pas de temps et une autre partie de son sable réceptionna Neji et le protégea avant qu'il n'arrive pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Dès qu'il eut Neji dans ses bras, un sentiment de soulagement l'envahit, mais ce ne fut que de courte durée. Quand il prit Neji dans ses bras, il ne reçut pas même une seule réaction de son compagnon.

**- Neji … ?,** dit-il doucement en lui tenant le visage.

Mais Gaara ne reçut aucune réponse et la panique remplaça le sentiment de soulagement qu'il avait eu la minute d'avant. Gaara paniquait de plus en plus de voir le corps inerte de son compagnon et ce fut uniquement lorsqu'il entendit un rire cynique qu'il sortit de sa « contemplation ». Et là, il vit Ren avec la dague dans sa main hurlant d'un rire effroyable qui fit enrager plus Gaara qu'il ne le fallait.

**- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Si ce n'est pas magnifique ! Ça faisait longtemps … Gaara**, termina-t-il en plantant son regard dans celui de Gaara.

Alors que Gaara posait calmement le corps de Neji, un manteau de chakra commença à lui recouvrir partiellement le corps, en commençant par ses bras et ses jambes.

**- Oh … c'est qu'il énervé**, dit Ren avec un étonnement faux, **J'ai pris un réel plaisir à entendre les cris de ton compagnon. Il a un sang tellement pur que mon nez frétille encore. Oh … il y a aussi ton bébé …**

_*** Tue-le ! Tue-le ! ***_

Ren n'eut pas le temps de terminer qu'il vit Gaara disparaître de son champ de vision. Mais c'était sans compter sur les pouvoirs de démons de Ren. Au moment même où Gaara disparut, son regard devint immédiatement d'une couleur rouge sang. La seconde d'après, il vit une jambe apparaître devant son nez. Il ne put esquiver et se retrouva projeté à travers les murs d'une des vielles bâtisses pour en ressortir de l'autre côté.

Quelques mètres plus loin, il se retrouvait déjà à recracher du sang par le nez. Il leva son regard et vit à travers les trous qu'il venait de faire, Gaara en train de sortir le long sabre qu'il avait dans son dos. Il détestait trop cette arme. _La griffe de Shukaku._ L'une des épées le plus craintes et les plus maudites qui existait en ce monde. Un sabre d'une beauté magnifique, une lame à trois dents courbée uniquement composée de deux minéraux entretenus par Shukaku lui-même : une base de marbre de couleur sablé et la partie coupante composée de particules de diamants. Arme tellement insolite, mais bien dangereuse.

Malgré le mal de tête qu'il avait à cause du coup reçu, Ren se leva précipitamment quand il vit Gaara foncer vers lui avec son sabre. Grâce à sa vue décuplée, il put voir le coup que s'apprêtait à lui porter Gaara. Il eut juste le temps d'arrêter la lame de ses deux mains pour éviter de la recevoir entre les deux yeux. Il poussa un grand cri de souffrance aux contacts de la lame qui tranchait littéralement des mains, mais il réussit tout de même à l'arrêter dans sa trajectoire. Mais il savait très bien que c'était loin d'être terminé.

En effet, à l'instant où la lame s'arrêta, cette dernière éclata en mille morceaux pour au final devenir de la poussière avant d'encercler le brun. Ce dernier les regardait avec effarement, en train de tourner autour de lui. Il devait faire quelque chose et vite. Mais Gaara avait tellement de haine en lui, de même pour Shukaku, que leur pouvoir s'était décuplé. Une fusion parfaite à base de haine et de vengeance, leur vraie nature.

Gaara faisait tourner son poignet, contrôlant les fines particules de son sabre, et arrêta le mouvement avant de refermer sa main sur elle-même sans pour autant en faire un poing. Quand il fit ce mouvement, les particules s'arrêtèrent avant de foncer droit sur le brun, provoquant des trous partout sur le corps de du brun. Il essaya de résister à la tentation de hurler tellement il avait mal, il se contenta plutôt de gémir de douleur. Mais Gaara ne voulait pas ça, il voulait l'entendre crier, comme il avait fait crier Neji. C'est pour cela qu'il fit pivoter son poignet de 90° sur le côté, faisant bouger les particules de minéraux qui étaient dans le corps du brun. Ce dernier sentait ses organes se faire percer de tous les côtés et cette fois-là, ne put s'empêcher de crier de douleur.

_Raizen !_

Bien qu'accompagné d'une douleur encore plus intense, Ren dégagea toutes les particules de son corps par une vague de chakra. Puis au fur et à mesure qu'il soufflait, ses blessures se refermaient pour laisser au final une peau sans aucune égratignure. Mais Gaara ne voulait pas lui donner le temps de se régénérer, il voulait le tuer. Il allait même lui arracher chaque membre s'il le fallait.

Gaara reforma son sabre à son état initial et chargea à nouveau sur Ren qui se défendait le mieux possible.

* * *

Du côté des jumeaux, ils n'avaient pas tardé. Ils étaient à peine arrivés qu'ils virent un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges contrôler du sable.

**- Les gars, ce ne serait pas Gaara, là ?,** demanda bêtement Kotaro.

Les ninjas continuèrent à fixer les combats qui se passaient et au fur et à mesure, on pouvait voir les jumeaux pâlir.

**- C'est le compagnon du boss et ses camarades ...**

**- Et là-bas, je vois Neji en très mauvais état**, dit Yotaro tout pâle,** On y va Kota',** rajouta-t-il en sautant de sa branche suivi de son frère.

Les autres ne mirent pas longtemps à suivre le mouvement. Les jumeaux se créèrent un chemin jusqu'au corps inerte de Neji et s'affairèrent alors que le reste du groupe alla aider Sasuke et les autres. Les combats s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse hallucinante. On voyait tous les démons dégainer leurs épées et disparaître une seconde pour réapparaître derrière un ennemi pour lui trancher un membre et l'achever. Ils avaient tous compris la situation. Les cibles n'étaient autres que les compagnons de démons, donc aucune pitié pour l'ennemi. Bien que le manque de retenue dans les coups les étonnèrent, les ninjas de Konoha furent soulagés de voir du renfort arriver.

Dix minutes après, le groupe de Naruto rejoignit le champ de bataille. Il ne restait déjà plus beaucoup d'ennemis et le combat, à peine commencé pour le groupe, fut terminé.

**- Vous ne pouviez pas nous en laisser, c'est trop difficile de faire ça ?,** râla Krotal envers les membres.

**- C'est fou comme tes cris m'ont manqué**, dit calmement le brun qui accompagnait les jumeaux.

**- Utakata !**, s'écria joyeusement le jeune brun.

**- Yo**, répondit Utakata en lui faisant un sourire mince,** Yo Naruto.**

**- Salut Utakata**, dit Naruto avant de se tourner vers une partie des démons, **Soignez les ninjas de Konoha et cherchez des indices.**

Le groupe concerné hocha d'un mouvement brusque de la tête avant d'aller exécuter les ordres. Pendant ce temps, Naruto tourna son attention sur son entourage. Il vit tout d'abord une montée de sable s'agitant au loin, où il présuma l'endroit où Gaara réglait son problème. Puis il tourna son regard vers les corps sans vie de ses ennemis. Ce n'est pas qu'il ressentait de la tristesse pour eux, après tout ils l'avaient mérité pour avoir suivi ce vieux fou. Non. Il se demandait juste combien de temps encore tout ça allait durer. Naruto fixa ensuite le groupe des ninjas de Konoha qui faisait soigner leurs blessures vraiment atroces. On n'avait pas idée de s'attaquer aux compagnons. La meilleure manière pour enrager un démon. Naruto n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé s'ils n'étaient pas arrivés plus tôt.

_*** Arrête de t'inquiéter, ils sont tous saufs. ***_

_Je ne m'inquiète pas, Kyûbi._

_*** Ouais c'est ça et moi je suis un grand romantique ***_

_Exactement._

_*** Bien, maintenant que monsieur a fini de faire sa tête brûlée tu pourrais rejoindre les Neko, je veux savoir comment va le petit humain ***_

_Tu vois, toi aussi tu t'inquiètes, dit Naruto tout en avançant vers les jumeaux_

_*** C'est normal, c'est notre beau-frère. Et je ne veux pas voir mon petit frère pleurer sa perte. ***_

_Tsss._

**- Comment va-t-il ?,** demanda Naruto alors que les jumeaux continuaient leur activité.

**- Au plus mal**, répondit Kotaro agacé tout en faisant une opération sur un organe.

**- Des organes déchirés, des organes déplacés, une perte de beaucoup trop de sang, la perte d'un fœtus arraché malproprement … sa blessure est ouverte depuis un trop bon moment**, énuméra Yotaro d'une voix sombre.

**- Hm … OK.**

**- Ah ! Ça m'agace ! On aurait dû arriver plus vite !**, s'exclama Kotaro.

**- Arrêtes Kotaro tu me stresses là et je suis sur un organe délicat**, siffla Yotaro.

Cela ne calma pas pour autant son jumeau. Ils finirent par se disputer sur quoi faire et savoir-faire, ce qui agaça Naruto et Kyûbi qui ne voulaient en aucun cas que Neji meurt.

**- Calmez-vous les jumeaux**, s'interposa Utakata, **Gaara vous a confié son compagnon pour le soigner, ce serait triste de ne pas avoir atteint ses espérances, non ?**

Ça eut pour effet de calmer les jumeaux, qui se hâtèrent de finir les soins. Quand Naruto vit qu'ils commençaient à laisser place à leurs démons, il comprit qu'ils étaient assez calme et symbioses pour laisser ça aux pros de la guérison : leurs démons. En effet, les jumeaux ne pouvaient utiliser leur pleine puissance quand ils n'étaient pas en symbiose, résultat leurs démons ne faisaient pas surface pour les aider.

Après être resté un moment avec eux, Naruto se tourna vers les ninjas de Konoha qui étaient un peu plus loin près d'une vieille maison en ruine. Ils avaient tous l'air abattu. Et personne n'osait parler. Cependant, il fronça les sourcils quand il vit Sasuke engueuler Sakura.

_*** Tu sais que tu peux utiliser ton ouïe gamin ***_

_Bien sûr que je sais, je ne suis pas bête_

_*** Alors, arrête de faire l'humain ***_

_Kyûbi ..._

_*** Tôt ou tard il faudra leur leur dire. À tous. Mais pour l'instant je te laisse tranquille. ***_

Naruto fit un sourire amer et haussa des sourcils quand il vit Sasuke dégainer son épée, Kusanagi, en direction de Sakura alors que les autres le retenaient.

**- On dirait que ton compagnon a des envies de meurtre,** dit une voix derrière lui et il vit le grand homme en armure, **salut Naruto.**

**- Tu as l'air en forme Han.**

**- Je ne dirais pas ça, rencontrer Ren deux fois en quatre jours n'est pas trop plaisant.**

Naruto dériva son regard vers le combat de Gaara et Ren. Ce dernier se faisait complètement acculé par les attaques de Gaara qui devenaient de plus en plus bestiales et haineuses. Ça se voyait comme de l'eau de roche que Gaara était plus qu'énerver. Son sable était plus agité qu'une tempête de sable mélangée à un ouragan. Gaara ne le laissait pas prendre compte des coups qu'il prenait, il attaquait Ren, s'éloignait pour revenir à la charge aussitôt. Il faisait même des enchaînements alors que Ren se pouvait que défendre. Plus le combat s'éternisait et plus son corps se faisait tailladé soit par les armes et les griffes de Gaara, soit par le sable qui prenait l'apparence de fines aiguilles dès qu'il en était proche. Le brun ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : s'échapper.

Naruto avait décidé de laisser Ren à Gaara et si Naruto ne s'interposait pas, ce ne serait pas les autres qui le feraient. Juichi ne serait pas content, mais ça ferait déjà un poids en moins. Naruto retourna son regard en direction des ninjas de Konoha qui étaient restés sur la même scène. Il soupira et se décida de s'approcher d'eux, suivi calmement de quelques-uns de ses hommes : cinq hommes en fait. Au fur et à mesure il entendait la conversation, ou plutôt les hurlements de Sasuke.

**- Quoi ! Parce que c'était impossible que je m'en sorte ?,** s'écria la fille aux cheveux roses.

**- Non, mais tu me prends pour un imbécile ?,** s'écria le brun, **tu n'as eu aucune blessure profonde !**

**- Arrête Sasuke**, dis calmement Shikamaru,** faire des présomptions ne sert à rien.**

**- Shikamaru, avoue que Sasuke n'a pas tort**, souffla Shino, **C'est trop louche.**

**- Shino, c'est notre coéquipière**, s'outragea Kiba.

**- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre**, répondit le brun aux insectes.

**- Sakura-san n'est pas aussi …**

**- Fourbe**, termina Tenten en coupant Lee.

**- Na-Naruto-kun …**, murmura Hinata, coupant court à la dispute.

Naruto lui fit un mince sourire compatissant en voyant son visage tiré par la fatigue et l'inquiétude, avant de se tourner vers les autres. Son expression se ferma lorsqu'il vit Sakura s'éloigner à reculons. Si elle pensait vraiment qu'il allait la laisser partir, elle était mal partie. Naruto n'était pas aussi bête qu'elle pouvait le croire. Et là, avec ce qui venait de se passer, aucune chance qu'elle en sorte intacte.

**- Sakura Haruno**, dit-il avec un sourire sournois, faisant retenir leur respiration à tous les autres.

**- …**

Sakura fit un bond en arrière pour s'éloigner de la menace qui lui faisait face. Mais ce n'était pas sans compter sur la rapidité de Naruto, qui disparut dans la seconde pour réapparaître devant Sakura à peine à quelques centimètres, avant de l'acculer d'un gros coup de genou dans l'estomac, la faisant se plier en deux et de lui plaquer la tête au sol.

**- Naruto arrête !**, cria Shikamaru qui n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les choses.

Mais Naruto ne faisait pas attention à lui. Elle était peut-être une femme mais elle avait abandonner ce simple statut en devenant ninja, donc il n'avait pas à se retenir. Il tira sur les cheveux de Sakura et lui releva la tête, ensanglantée et tuméfiée, et la saisit au niveau de la gorge, délaissant les cheveux de la jeune femme à moitié arrachée.

**- Ça faisait un bout de temps, Sakura-chan**, susurra Naruto d'une voix menaçante en serrant un peu plus sa gorge.

**- Urg …**

**- Naruto arrête, je t'ai dit !**, persista Shikamaru.

Mais la poigne que Juugo lui fit sur l'épaule lui signalait de ne pas intervenir. Juugo était le ninja le plus sensible à l'environnement. S'il le retenait, c'est que Naruto n'était pas trop content, là.

**- Dis-moi Sakura. Que t'a promis le vieux pour amener Neji et Sasuke ici ?,** demanda Naruto amenant le calme dans le groupe.

**- Je ne … vois pas … de quoi tu parles …**

**- Ah oui ? Tenter de tuer le compagnon de Gaara n'était pas la meilleure idée que tu ais eu dans ta vie Haruno… Zarik ! Krotal !**

Les deux individus qui étaient près des jumeaux arrivèrent près de leur chef quelques secondes après. Naruto balança Sakura dans les bras de Zarik qui la réceptionna sans trop de mal, provoquant la colère de Krotal.

**- Pourquoi tu lui balances ce bonbon rose dans ses bras ?**, grogna-t-il.

**- Un nouveau cobaye pour les jumeaux**, sourit-il amenant la joie de Krotal, **vous la surveillez jusqu'à Konoha.**

Les deux jeunes hommes aquiescèrent et s'éloignèrent avec Sakura. Naruto tourna son attention sur les ninjas qui le regardaient avec des airs stupéfaits.

**- T'étais obligé de la frapper ?,** grogna Sasuke.

**- Toi tu pensais la tuer donc ce n'est pas mieux**, siffla Naruto troublé par l'attitude de Sasuke.

**- Ouais c'est ça …**

**- Contrairement à toi, je ne risque rien puisque je sais pourquoi j'ai fait ça.**

**- Oh, laisse-moi deviner … Monsieur Naruto a des informations très importantes et bien sûr Sakura a toutes tes réponses, mais Naruto ne va rien dire de plus parce que c'est très risqué.**

**- C'est quoi ton problème Sasuke ?,** grogna Naruto.

Sasuke ne répondit pas et se détourna du groupe en passant les différents corps de leurs ennemis pour trouver des informations ou des armes intéressantes.

**- Naruto, comment va Neji-nisan ?,** demanda Hinata.

**- … Ne t'inquiète pas Hinata, les jumeaux savent ce qu'ils font.**

**- Mais …**

Naruto leur fit signe de venir, ce qu'ils firent et ils se dirigèrent vers les jumeaux qui finissaient les soins.

**- Alors ?,** demanda-t-il aux jumeaux.

**- Nous avons refermé la blessure, mais il faut que nous partions pour lui faire des transfusions et quelques opérations**, dit calmement Kotaro,** certains organes risquent de s'ouvrir à nouveau si nous restons là.**

**- OK.**

**- Naruto**, dit une voix grave.

**- Ah Gaara … Il est où ?**, demanda Naruto en ne voyant pas le corps de Ren.

**- Échappé.**

**- Tu l'avais bien amoché à ce que j'ai vu …**

**- Pas assez**, grogna Gaara, **Comment va Neji ? Le bébé va bien ?**, demanda-t-il en s'asseyant au sol aux côtés de son compagnon.

**- Neji va bien, mais il faut le ramener à Konoha pour terminer les soins. Par contre pour la grossesse … On t'en parlera après**, hésita Yotaro.

Gaara acquiesça et attendit que les jumeaux terminent les derniers soins pour le porter ensuite. Il regarda autour de lui, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite en arrivant. Il y avait des corps décapités et arrachés partout. Les démons s'étaient défoulés. En même temps, ils n'allaient pas se retenir sur des personnes qui les menaçaient. Là encore, on pouvait dire que le Ryûketsu no Akuma avait frappé. De vrais démons. Aucun survivant dans le camp adverse, des attaques plus bestiales qu'humaines, du sang qui s'écoule par tous les côtés, des membres arrachés, des têtes éclatées, des corps embrasés, noyés, découpés avec précision, l'odeur du sang qui gonflaient leurs poumons.

C'était tellement habituel de voir ça que Gaara en resta indifférent. Mais cette fois, il avait une haine qu'il ne cessait de retenir au maximum. Neji, la première personne après Naruto à ne pas l'avoir vu comme un simple monstre ou une simple arme de guerre, avait failli mourir à cause de lui. C'est parce qu'il existait que son compagnon avait failli mourir. Parce qu'il portait son enfant, qu'il avait souffert autant.

Gaara regarda tout autour de Neji et là, il vit qu'il y avait plein de sang, trop de sang, tellement de sang qu'il avait peur que son compagnon ne tienne pas jusqu'à Konoha … à moins que …

_*** Mauvaise idée ***_

_Mais …_

_*** Il ne va pas arrêter de s'inquiéter et tu sais ce qu'il va se passer si tu ouvres ce sceau … tu seras aussi faible qu'un moucheron d'un jour ***_

_C'est pour Neji que je veux le faire …_

_*** Je sais, mais les jumeaux seront là pour veiller sur lui sur tout le trajet … ***_

**- Voilà, nous pouvons y aller**, dit calmement Yotaro en se relevant, suivi de son frère.

Gaara acquiesça tranquillement et souleva doucement Neji avec son sable pour venir le placer dans ses bras. Il regarda calmement son visage qui paraissait si paisible et le serra plus contre lui avant de fixer Naruto qui n'attendait que son feu vert pour y aller.

**- C'est bon …**

**- OK**, Naruto se tourna en direction des autres ninjas de Konoha, **Nous allons devoir aller à notre vitesse maximum pour rentrer et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à vous sauver à nouveau donc on ira à dos de démon.**

**- Quoi ? !**

**- De quoi tu parles **_**Usuratonkachi **_**?**, demanda Sasuke qui venait de les rejoindre.

**- Monsieur a fini de faire la tête ? Je disais qu'on rentrerait à dos de démon. En bref, l'un de nous se transformera en son démon et nous monterons sur son dos.**

**- On ne risque pas de tomber ?,** demanda Ino inquiète.

**- Ça dépends sur quel démon on montera … tout d'abord faut-il que l'un accepte de se transformer**

**- Je peux le faire Boss**, dit une voix auprès d'eux.

**- Tu es sûr, Zarik ? … non on ne pourra pas, t'es un démon ailé et il n'y a pas d'accroche.**

**- Nous pouvons utiliser notre chakra, Naruto**, dit Kiba,** aurais-tu oublié tes cours de ninjas ?,** plaisanta-t-il.

**- Pas du tout, mais je suis sûr que dès le premier coup d'aile vous tomberez. Zarik est très rapide**, répondit Naruto avec un sourire mesquin.

**- Krotal et moi avons une manière bien précise pour ne pas vous perdre en vol**, sourit le jeune homme.

Ledit Krotal s'approcha d'eux avec une Sakura ligotée, ne pouvant faire aucun jutsu pour s'échapper.

**- C'est sois ça ou sinon c'est Fatine, parce que les autres ne veulent porter aucun humain**, répondit le petit brun en envoyant des regards noirs au groupe de ninjas.

**- Et c'est quoi votre technique ?,** demanda Yotaro en plissant des yeux.

**- Krotal s'enroulera autour de mon cou et vu comme il est long plusieurs cercles suffiront pour faire un abri contre le vent.**

**- Bête, mais malin**, souffla Kotaro, **et je préfère ça plutôt que la Mante religieuse qu'est Fatine.**

**- Bon, transformez-vous parce qu'on n'a pas le temps là**, dit Gaara.

**- * OK ! ***, répondirent les deux jeunes qui laissaient déjà place à leurs démons.

Les deux démons commencèrent à faire grandir leur corps en même temps qu'ils se transformaient, sous les yeux ébahis de Ino et les autres. Zarik commença à avoir des ailes noires aux reflets brun sortir de son dos alors que ses yeux prenaient une couleur rouge. Il s'envola de suite dans le ciel, pour qu'une boule d'énergie noire enveloppe entièrement son corps et au fur et à mesure elle grossissait atteignant la taille d'une grosse météorite. Quand la boule disparut, ils purent voir un vautour géant avec des dents au bec et des yeux rouge carmin.

De son côté, Krotal avait eu sa peau qui était devenue une vraie peau de serpent avec des écailles jaune-orangé. Et contrairement à Zarik c'était un manteau de chakra qui l'avait entouré on le voyait s'allonger en longueur, puis ses bras rentraient dans son corps alors que ses jambes ne faisaient maintenant qu'une. Au fur et à mesure sont corps s'allongea pour laisser place après à un Serpent géant rouge.

**- * Yeeeeaaahh ! Ssssss … Enfin un peu d'exerssissessss ! Ssssss ***, hurla le serpent.

**- Toujours aussi en forme Serpadim**, cria Naruto à l'attention du serpent.

**- * Kyûbi … dis, tu as l'intensssion de laisssser sssses beaux cadavrrres pourrir là sss ? ***

**- Tu peux les prendre, mais je ne te garantis pas que le goût te plaira, ils sont pourris jusqu'à l'os**, sourit le blond.

**- * Je m'en passssserai alors … ***, puis le serpent leva la tête vers son compagnon vautour qui s'amusait à faire des pirouettes dans le ciel,** * Zarrrik, tu pourrrrais desssscendre maintenant ? Je te rappelle qu'on doit rentrer … ***

Le vautour descendit calmement et posa ses serres sur le sol, écrasant encore plus les cadavres avant de frotter sa tête avec celle de son compagnon. Les ninjas de Konoha n'osaient plus croire en ce qu'ils voyaient.

**- * J'ai vu des créatures qui risquent de te plaire Kyûbi … ***, dit calmement le vautour.

**- Oh … lesquelles ?,** demanda-t-il en ignorant l'air mécontent de Sasuke.

**- * Belkior, Sanbi et Nanabi … ils portent des humains sur leur dos et quelques démons. Ils retournent à Konoha ***

**- Pourquoi des Humains ?,** demanda perplexe Naruto.

**- * Comme si je savais … ***

**- Vous pouvez nous porter maintenant pour qu'on y aille ? Parce qu'il y a urgence là ...**

**- * Bien ssssûr … ***, siffla le serpent.

Le serpent rampa au niveau du cou du vautour et s'enroula une bonne dizaine de fois avant de baisser le bout de sa queue pour les faire monter, ce que firent tous les démons tranquillement et les ninjas avec hésitation. Naruto, lui, ne monta pas et balança Sakura en direction de Han pour qu'il la surveille avant de monter sur la tête du vautour.

**- * Et tu comptes faire quoi là gamin ? ***, demanda le vautour.

**- Kyûbi et moi voulons voir où est Juichi pour leur demander des explications sur la présence des humains.**

Et le vautour se contenta de cette réponse, alors que le serpent géant remontait les autres au niveau du cou du vautour. Toutes les personnes purent voir en effet un grand espace creux sombre qu'avait fait le serpent avec ses cercles. Aucune chance qu'ils ne tombent avec ça. Après avoir déposé les démons et les ninjas, le serpent refit un tour pour bloquer la grande ouverture, ne laissant qu'un mince trait de lumière pour qu'ils voient un peu.

**- * Tout le monde est inssssstallé, tu peux y aller ***

Le vautour s'envola rapidement haut dans le ciel et prit la direction de Konoha alors que les ninjas de Konoha regardaient par le mince trait de lumière les environs.

**- C'est … C'est vraiment haut**, dit Suigetsu impressionné.

**- Ce n'est rien comparé au couple-choc : Ryô et Isei**, sourit Kotaro.

**- * Je ne monterais pas plus haut parce qu'ils sont humains, idiots de chat ***, grogna le vautour, *** regarde gamin, ils ont là-bas***, rajouta-t-il à Naruto.

**- Ouais j'ai vu … bon à tout à l'heure. Toi, tu continues en direction de Konoha.**

Et il n'en fallut pas deux secondes après pour que les ninjas de Konoha voient Naruto sauter. Bien sûr il n'avait vu qu'un corps sauter, mais il ne fallait pas aller très loin pour comprendre que c'était Naruto.

**- Dites-moi que ce n'est pas le **_**Dobe**_** que je viens de voir sauter.**

**- ****On dirait bien**, soupira Shikamaru.

L'instant d'après, ils virent tous une masse orange courir au loin vers d'autres masses. Au fur et à mesure, ils purent rapidement reconnaître les traits de la masse : Kyûbi.

**- Oh … Le boss s'est transformé !**, s'exclama Kotaro avec admiration.

Et là ce fut la cohue totale. Tous les démons s'étaient rapprochés tout le long de l'ouverture pour voir Naruto qui courait, bondissaient de gauche à droite. Ils se bousculaient tous pour le voir en criant des « pousses-toi de là », « t'as déjà vu c'est mon tour ». Les ninjas de Konoha découvrirent toute l'admiration que portaient les démons face à Naruto. Chose qu'ils trouvèrent très étonnante quand même. Puis quelques secondes après le vautour accéléra ses mouvements dépassant les démons que Kyûbi venait de rejoindre.

**- Stylé !**, s'exclama un jeune démon.

**- C'est si rare que ça de voir Naruto se transformer ?,** demanda Tenten.

**- On peut dire ça oui**, répondit Utakata d'une voix suave faisant rougir la jeune femme.

**- Et pourquoi ça ?,** demanda Lee,** Il a du style.**

**- Parce qu'il n'en a pas besoin**, répondit Han.

**- La dernière fois qu'il s'était transformé comme ça, c'était contre l'Akatsuki, mais à ce moment-là, il ne se contrôlait pas totalement.**

**- l'Akatsuki ? !**, s'écrièrent l'équipe Ebi.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent alors que le regard de Sasuke s'était illuminé sous cette information. L'akatsuki. Son frère. Il n'avait pas oublié son opbjectif. Il désirait plus que tout se venger et venger son clan de ce que son frère leur avait faits.

**- Oui. Mais maintenant, elle n'existe plus,** répondit Utakata.

**- QUOI ? !**, s'écrièrent-ils tous.

La joie de Sasuke retomba aussitôt mais une grande colère la remplaça. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il ne pourrait plus se venger? Son frère était-il mort? Il se retrouvait au point de départ.

**- Naruto et son équipe ont disséminé toutes les têtes de l'organisation. Vous …**

**- Kotaro ! Yotaro ! Venez vite !**

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent, vers Gaara qui était resté assis dans un coin. Il avait l'air vraiment abattu. Et pourquoi ? Neji recommençait à cracher du sang et ses bandages étaient imbibés de sang. Ce qui affola les jumeaux qui avaient accouru à l'appel.

**-Et merde !**

* * *

_**À Suivre.**_

_**Donc voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! J'avoue que j'ai un peu exagérer quand j'ai dit qu'il sera haut en émotion... alors vous en pensez quoi ?**_

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**Hathor2 **: Merci. J'espère que tu te régale bien sur celle-ci.

**x-Sa-Chan-x **: Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu. Je pense que le chapitre répond à tes impression. Merci.

**Angel **: … merci ! J'aime beaucoup frustrer les autres =D mais ne t'inquiètes pas, un jour vous aurez toutes vos réponses.

**NarcizaPotterMalfoy **: Ma Cissy ! Merci pour ton chapitre. Justement c'est le but. Il y aura l'étape des réponses. J'espère que tu te fais des films pour qu'au finale tu sois toute étonné en suite.

**Natsuki :** Merci. Moi aussi j'ai adoré le réveil =D … Le lien Nally/Sasuke : au début je me disais que ce serait juste parce qu'elle ne connaît pas Sasuke, mais tu m'a fait avoir une idée que je vais un peu développé donc … surprise. Alors, le pourquoi Naruto ne veut rien dévoilé à Sasuke ? Parce qu'il est trop protecteur. Lol. Tu verras.

**Lehna **: Merci pour ta review. ^_^ Je confirme que je suis vraiment méchante. Si je n'avais pas coupé le chapitre précédent le tout aurait fait l'équivalent de 3 chapitres.


	11. Chapter 10 : Réveil et Innocence bafoué

**Disclamer **: alors… les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto… après au fil de l'histoire certains vont apparaître et ils seront entièrement créés à partir de mon imagination

**Pairing** : SasukeXNaruto

**Rating **: M.

**Avertissement** : Je signale bien que cette fiction est du genre YAOI! Donc les homophobes, vous pouvez partir!

_Je voudrais remercier ma Bêta qui a bien voulu corriger ce chapitre._

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Trahison et pardon.**

_**Chapitre 10**__** : réveil et innocence bafoué.**_

La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment déjà et tous les villageois rentraient chez eux heureux pour ceux qui avaient eu une dure journée ou sortaient boire un verre entre amis. La bonne humeur était présente à Konoha. Cependant, un petit groupe attendait aux portes du village Naruto et son groupe, et avec eux espéraient-ils Sasuke et les autres sains et saufs. Tsunade avait les bras croisés et tapait impatiemment du pied sur le sol, Shizune serrait dans ses bras son cochon qui étouffait sous l'étreinte. Asuma et Kurenaï étaient tous les deux enlacés, la femme était stressée par la peur qu'il arrive quelque chose à leurs élèves alors que son mari la soutenait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Gai se mordait carrément les lèvres tellement il avait peur pour ses élèves, surtout après ce que Tsunade leur avait expliqué, son élève Neji était le plus visé. Iruka, lui, marchait de long en large devant la grande porte d'entrée de Konoha en regardant vers l'horizon de temps en temps alors que Kakashi continuait de lire son « Icha icha Paradise » comme si tout allait pour le mieux.

**- Arrêtes de bouger Iruka, tu stresses pour rien**, dit-il calmement.

**- Comment veux-tu que je me calme alors qu'ils sont en danger !**, s'exclama Iruka.

**- Naruto est parti avec ses hommes pour leur prêter main-forte, donc ils ne devraient pas tarder à rentrer**, répondit son amant.

**- Et s'ils n'arrivent pas ? Et s'ils étaient tombés dans un piège ?**, s'inquiéta encore plus Iruka.

**- C'est quoi ça ?**, dit Tsunade en regardant un point au loin arriver très vite dans le ciel.

Quelques minutes après, ils virent un gros vautour géant et un serpent immense accroché autour de son cou arriver avec fracas devant les portes de Konoha. La seconde d'après les deux démons étaient entourés des ANBU et de ninjas de tout rang. Ils avaient tous leurs armes dégainées et certains commençaient à faire des jutsu. Mais ils arrêtèrent vite lorsque le serpent se mit à siffler des paroles pour eux.

- *** Je ne ffferais pas çççça ssssi j'étais vous …***

**- * Bande d'humains incapables ***, marmonna le vautour.

Le serpent fit monter sa queue vers le cou du vautour, les ninjas se mirent en position en voyant cette action, mais ils se détendirent quand ils virent que le démon déposait grâce à sa queue des ninjas de Konoha. Mais quand ils virent la troupe de démons qui les suivait, ils restèrent tout de même sur leurs gardes.

**- * Ssssi vous touccchez à un sssseul des démons icccci, apprêtez-vous à connaître la colèrrrre de Naruto. ***, siffla le démon quand il vit des ninjas encercler les démons inconnus, *** Naruto arrive avec d'autres perssssonnes, il ne va pas tarder***, rajouta-t-il à Tsunade.

Ceci eut pour effet de faire reculer les ninjas alors que Gaara se pressait de venir près de Tsunade en compagnie des jumeaux Kotaro et Yotaro. Tsunade eut un air horrifié lorsqu'elle vit l'état de Neji dans les bras du Kazekage. Mais avant qu'elle ne pût demander des explications, les jumeaux prirent les choses en mains.

**- Il nous faut une de vos salles d'opération**, dit Yotaro alors que Tsunade les emmenait vers l'hôpital.

**- Et il nous faut aussi les techniques pharmaceutiques des Hyûga, ça pourrait nous être d'une grande utilité.**

**- Je … Je m'en … occupe**, dit Hinata avant de partir vers le domaine Hyûga.

**- Qu'a-t-il ?**, demanda Tsunade quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, **un brancard, vite !**, héla-t-elle à des infirmières.

**- Nous avons soigné les points vitaux …**

**- Et les autres organes qui avaient été déchirés**, ajouta Yotaro.

**- Mais on dirait que son corps rejette notre chakra**, dit son jumeau avant de se tourner vers Gaara, **je pense que tu devrais venir avec nous, il se peut que ton chakra soit accepté dans son corps contrairement au nôtre.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous t'expliquerons les démarches**, ajouta Yotaro en voyant l'air inquiet de Gaara.

Quelques minutes après, ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'opération et tentèrent de régler les dégâts causés en attendant l'arrivée de Hinata. Cette dernière arriva cinq minutes après, toute essoufflée avec un gros livre dans les mains qu'elle donna aux jumeaux qui la remercièrent vivement. Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent, les jumeaux et Gaara s'occupèrent de Neji alors que Naruto rejoignait les autres à l'hôpital.

**- Alors ?**, demanda-t-il d'emblée.

**- On ne sait pas**, dit Krotal, **ils sont là depuis 2h et les jumeaux ont demandé à ne pas être dérangés. Ils se sont enfermés avec Gaara à l'intérieur.**

**- OK**, répondit-il simplement avant de s'asseoir.

À ses côtés, un certain brun était vraiment en colère. Tous ces entraînements, ces souffrances accumulées. Pour quoi ? Pour savoir que son frère avait été tué par son compagnon. Alors qu'il savait très bien la haine qu'il portait envers Itachi. N'en supportant pas plus, Sasuke se leva et prit la direction du domaine. Naruto de son côté le regarda d'un air interrogatif avant de se fixer sur l'état de Neji. Il s'occuperait de Sasuke plus tard. Le plus important était que Neji survive, sans quoi il devrait essayer de calmer un Gaara fou.

* * *

Ce jour-là, le restaurant de Ichiraku accueillait pas mal de monde. Ino était calmement lové dans les bras de Chôji, de même pour Kiba avec Shino, alors que Hinata, Shikamaru, Tenten, Lee et l'équipe Ebi contemplaient leur verre en attendant leur repas.

**- Deux. Ça fait deux semaines qu'il ne s'est pas réveillé et on ne peut même pas le voir**, dit d'un air morose Suigetsu.

**- On en peut ne rien faire à part attendre**, dit calmement Chôji, **les jumeaux ont fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient.**

**- Mais tomber dans un coma n'était pas la meilleure chose qu'a faite Neji**, murmura Tenten, **Gaara est dans un mutisme total. Seuls les Jinchuriki peuvent l'approcher, et encore.**

**- Sur la demande de Naruto, la famille Yamanaka a cherché à faire débloquer son esprit avec nos techniques ancestrales, mais sans résultats**, dit Ino déçu, **C'était comme si une énergie s'affairait à protéger Neji de toute intrusion. On a pu à peine atteindre son cerveau, qu'on se faisait éjecté.**

**- Je suis … sûr que … Naruto … trouvera un moyen**, dit Hinata.

**- Ou il faudra tout simplement attendre**, ajouta Shino.

**- Nous ne sommes pas tous patients comme toi Shino**, murmura Kiba triste, bien que tout le monde l'ait entendu.

**- Et bien, et bien ! En voilà des têtes tristes**, dit une voix qui leur parut familière.

Le groupe se retourna et vit Juichi, accompagné d' Isei, Ryô, Krotal, Lucy, Zarik et un autre individu qu'ils ne reconnurent pas. Il était métisse, avait des yeux marron clair et il mesurait environ 1m80. Bien sûr, ils ne reconnurent pas Seby, puisqu'ils ne l'avaient jamais rencontré, mais ça n'empêcha pas certaines personnes de le dévorer du regard. Lucy tenait par la main Hayato et Nally qui lâchèrent la jeune femme quand ils virent Sasuke parmi le groupe. Ils foncèrent s'installer sur les genoux de Sasuke alors que ce dernier regardait le groupe avec un froncement de sourcil. Il fixa surtout Seby, se demandant qui c'était. Ce dernier ayant capté son regard se présenta aux ninjas.

**- Je m'appelle Seby. Je fais partie des démons.**

**- Je me rappelle de toi**, répondit Shikamaru, **tu étais là le jour où Neji s'est fait attaquer. Tu accompagnais Naruto et les autres.**

Le jeune homme acquiesça et resta à fixer intensément Shikamaru alors que ce dernier retournait à la contemplation de son verre. Ce fut Juichi qui remplit le silence qui s'était installé.

**- C'est aussi lui qui vous a retrouvé**, soupira-t-il,** On peut se joindre à vous ?**, demanda-t-il en s'asseyant auprès d'eux, à côté de Suigetsu qui rougit.

**- Juichi**, s'exclama Lucy, **À quoi ça sert que tu demandes si c'est pour ne pas attendre leur réponse ?**

**- Juste par politesse**, dit-il simplement provoquant le soupir de ses camarades.

Le groupe rejoignit les ninjas qui ne se vexèrent pas trop, ça leur permettait de faire plus connaissance et de se renseigner sur l'état de Neji. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, faisant connaissance avec chaque individu.

**- Où est Naruto ?**, demanda Sasuke alors qu'il faisait manger des nouilles aux enfants toujours sur ses genoux.

**- En quoi ça te …**

**- La ferme Juichi**, siffla Isei en le fusillant du regard.

**- Il parle avec les Jinchuriki**, répondit Ryô, **Killer Bee est arrivé ce matin.**

**- Ouais**, maugréa Juichi,** Monsieur le chanteur a préféré prendre tout son temps sur la route. « En recherche d'inspiration » selon lui.**

**- Pourquoi Naruto voulait leur parler ?**, demanda Tenten.

**- Pour les protections du village**, dit Seby,** ils ont trouvé le sceau qu'il fallait.**

**- Au moins avec ça nos familles auront un lieu sûr**, dit Isei avec un mince sourire tout en caressant son ventre sous l'œil attendri de toutes les jeunes filles.

La serveuse amena les assiettes au groupe et tout le monde mangea tranquillement, parlant de différents sujets jusqu'à ce que Kiba dise une chose qui étonna tout le monde. Depuis le début, il ne cessait de regarder le ventre rebondi d' Isei.

**- Vous avez vraiment de la chance**, dit-il en coupant la conversation précédente.

**- De quoi tu parles Kiba-kun ?**, demanda Lee.

**- Oh … euh … je parlais de la situation d' Isei et Ryô**, murmura-t-il en se tournant vers le couple, **vous avez de la chance d'avoir votre propre famille alors que vous êtes deux hommes.**

**- Oh**, s'étonna un peu Isei en rougissant un peu, **C'est grâce à nos conditions de démons.**

**- Je trouve ça étonnant. De savoir que tu peux porter l'enfant de l'homme que tu aimes reste épatant.**

- **Ce n'était pas si facile au début, mais de savoir que Ryô est avec moi me rassure. Je savais déjà que l'on pouvait avoir un enfant. Mais le savoir et le vivre, ce n'est pas pareil. Tu te souviens 'Ichi ?** , plaisanta-t-il.

**- Naruto enceint … une boule de nerf ambulante !**, gémit Juichi.

**- Comment était-il ?**, demanda Krotal à l'étonnement des ninjas.

**- Tu ne le sais pas ?**, demanda Ino étonné.

**- Quand Naruto était enceint, il y avait juste Isei, Ryô, Gaara, Bâ-san et moi. Les autres sont arrivés l'année suivante**, répondit Juichi.

**- Je vois**, dit Shikamaru.

**- Alors, co-comment il … il était ?**, s'intéressa Hinata.

**- Il était marrant parfois**, plaisanta Isei.

**- Il était surtout chiant**, maugréa Isei**, Des fois je voulais encore plus te tuer que maintenant, Uchiha ! Quelle idée de le mettre enceint aussi !**

**- Demande ça à Kyûbi.**

**- Du moment que vous vous contentez de Hayato, tout ira bien**, soupira Juichi.

**- … tout ça me fait penser à Neji**, dit tristement Ino, **J'espère que sa grossesse n'a pas été arrêtée, vous savez comment se porte sa grossesse ?**, demanda-t-elle au groupe.

Le groupe d'assassin secoua négativement de la tête, tout en affichant des airs tristes et de colère.

**- Les jumeaux en ont parlé seulement à Gaara et Naruto. Personne ne sera au courant avant le réveil de Neji**, répondit Zarik.

**- Pourquoi ?**, s'exclama Tenten.

**- Tenten, cela concerne Gaara et Neji. Nous n'avons pas à nous mêler de ça**, répondit Shino.

**- Et Naruto alors ?**

**- Naruto est notre chef**, dit Krotal, **il doit savoir la situation de chaque famille pour agir en conséquence.**

**- Mais … nous sommes ses amis tout de même**, ajouta-t-elle penaud.

**- Et nous nous devrons d'être là pour le soutenir quoiqu'il arrive**, dit Karin avec énergie.

Pendant ce temps, à l'hôpital, trois personnes se trouvaient dans une chambre autour d'un lit où se trouvait une autre personne. Deux d'entre elles se dirigèrent vers la sortie alors que la dernière restait auprès du comateux. Les jumeaux avaient terminé de faire les diagnostics journaliers et n'avaient plus rien à faire pour la journée à part espérer que Neji se réveille. Ils avaient tout tenté, mais aucune technique ne fonctionnait. Il était en vie ça c'était sûr, mais ils ne cessaient de craindre sa mort à la seconde qui suive.

**- S'il y a le moindre souci, préviens-nous Gaara**, dit calmement Kotaro avant de s'éloigner vers la sortie pour rejoindre son frère.

Gaara acquiesça tout en continuant de regarder son bien-aimé avec désespoir. Il avait tellement envie de l'avoir contre son torse. De ressentir sa chaleur à nouveau. Il ne savait même plus combien de temps il était là. En fait, il s'en fichait. La seule chose qu'il désirait c'était que Neji se réveille et lui dise qu'il l'aime encore. Ils étaient beaux les rêves. Neji allait sûrement le détester après ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Gaara était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas la personne rentrer. Il ne la sentit pas non plus. Comme quoi, ne pas dormir pendant deux semaines était vraiment épuisant. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit une aiguille dans son cou, qu'il se rendit compte de la présence. Mais à peine levé, il tomba dans les bras de l'inconnu et dans l'inconscience. L'inconnu prit Gaara dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le lit à côté de celui de Neji.

**- T'es sûr de toi Naruto**, demanda une voix féminine, **Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il appréciera à son réveil.**

**- Cesses de t'inquiéter Ni'i**, chantonna un homme métissé à ses côtés, **Au pire on l'éclate pour qu'il se calme, cette enfoiré.**

**- Bee, arrêtes tu fais s'inquiéter encore plus Ni'i.**

**- Utakata la voix de la sagesse**, s'exclama joyeusement une jeune fille aux cheveux verts à côté.

**- Fû, tu ne devrais pas énerver Utakata**, dit Han qui entra à son tour dans la chambre.

**- Hey, les jeunes calmez-vous un peu, franchement !**, dit un vieil homme aux côtés de Han.

**- Rôshi trouve-toi un remplaçant pour garder Yonbi à ta place**, ronchonna Fû, **tu ne cesses de te plaindre depuis que nous sommes arrivés à Konoha !**

**- Répète un peu ? !**

**- Je disais que tu devenais vraiment trop vieux pour ce genre de choses, PAPI.**

**- Calmez-vous tous les deux**, tempéra Utakata.

**- Yo ! Konoyaro! Il se réveille !**, chantonna Bee.

Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent dans la direction que montrait Killer Bee et ils virent tous en effet Neji qui papillonnait des yeux doucement tout en fronçant des sourcils. Naruto qui avait déposé Gaara vint immédiatement vers Neji et l'examina.

**- Fû, va chercher les jumeaux s'il te plaît**, dit-il calmement à la jeune fille.

**- Tout de suite !**

Quelques minutes après, les jumeaux arrivèrent complètement stupéfaits dans la chambre pour vérifier si tout allait bien.

**- Neji, quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviennes ?**, demanda Yotaro en passant ses mains entourées de chakra près de son ventre.

**- hum … de notre mission … au pays de l'herbe.**

**- Tu as mal quelque part ?**, demanda Kotaro en vérifiant ses yeux et sa température.

**- Juste un peu mal … au ventre et … au crâne … Gaara. Où est Gaara ? Je veux le voir**, dit-il en commençant à se lever.

**- Recouche-toi Neji**, dit Naruto en le poussant à s'allonger,** Regarde. Gaara est juste sur le lit à côté. Il n'a pas dormi depuis ton attaque. Vous n'avez vraiment pas de chance**, sourit-il faiblement, **je viens juste de lui administrer un sédatif. Lui et Shukaku étaient très inquiets pour toi.**

Neji tourna faiblement sa tête en direction de Gaara et resta à le fixer intensément. Naruto et les autres furent étonnés et paniqués, de le voir tout à coup se mettre à pleurer. Ils ne savaient pas par où commencer pour poser les questions. Ils ne voulaient pas être trop brusques. Mais Neji se détourna de Gaara et fixa Naruto, toujours en pleurant.

**- Naruto … Mes bébés … Cet homme, il avait dit que j'en avais deux … Je veux mes bébés**, pleura-t-il.

Naruto s'agenouilla au niveau du visage de Neji et lui caressa tendrement le front pour le calmer, mais il était vraiment triste pour ses amis.

**- Chuut … Neji, calme-toi. Nous sommes au courant pour tes jumeaux.**

**- Il a tué mes bébés Naruto … Je n'ai rien pu faire.**

**- Neji …**

**- Gaara va me détester**, le coupa t-il, **Je n'ai pas pu sauver nos enfants … Je n'ai rien pu faire.**

Naruto prit calmement Neji dans ses bras alors que ce dernier continuait à pleurer. Naruto aurait tellement aimé attendre que Gaara se réveille pour en parler, mais voir Neji dans cet état lui serrait le cœur. Il se sépara de Neji et le fixa du regard tout en essuyant ses yeux.

**- Neji … Tu n'as pas perdu tes deux enfants.**

Neiji renifla et regarda Naruto avec un peu de stupeur, ne semblant pas y croire.

**- Mais …**

**- En fait, il vaut mieux que nous te l'expliquons un peu plus dans les détails**, dit Kotaro avec un mince sourire avec son frère.

Les jumeaux prirent des chaises et s'assirent à côté du lit et regardèrent calmement Neji qui se calmait un peu plus.

**- Je vais être franc, tu as bien perdu un bébé**, dit Yotaro,** mais pas les deux.**

**- Mais je l'ai vu … ce … Ren … il …**

**- Si Gaara n'était pas arrivé avant, tu aurais effectivement perdu tes deux enfants.**

**- Par contre, il faut que nous t'expliquions une chose très importante Neji**, dit Kotaro,** quand ton bébé naîtra, il risque d'avoir des complications avec son chakra pendant toute sa vie.**

**- Quoi ? ?**

**- Tu aurais dû avoir des jumeaux**, dit Yotaro,** comme Kotaro et moi.**

**- Mais avec ce qu'il t'est arrivé, il y a eu un dérèglement dans la croissance de celui que tu as encore dans ton ventre.**

**- Je … je ne comprends pas …**

**- Neji**, dit Naruto, **si tu n'avais pas eu l'attaque, tu aurais eu dans six mois environ deux enfants parfaitement synchrones. En bref, leur chakra serait parfaitement équilibré en allant de l'un à l'autre. Leurs démons seraient parfaitement contrôlés. Comme Kotaro et Yotaro.**

**- Donc…, tu veux dire que …**

**- Quand ton enfant commencera à utiliser son chakra, il y aura des risques qu'il devienne incontrôlable. Enfin…, son chakra et son démon seront incontrôlables.**

**- Et il n'y a aucune solution pour ça ?**, espéra Neji.

**- Il y a une solution**, dit Yotaro,** une pierre de contrôle que l'on donne à ****certains enfants****. Elle leur permet d'empêcher leurs démons d'avoir un contrôle total sur eux tant qu'ils ne le comprennent pas.**

**- Donc, ça ira alors ?**, demanda-t-il craintivement, **Naruto !**

**- Normalement … ça devrait aller, mais pendant ses cinq premières années de vie, ses crises feront beaucoup de dégâts. Et si nous les jugeons trop dangereuses au point de réussir à dépasser les limites de la pierre, on le tuera Neji.**

**- Quoi ? … non. … vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit Naruto !**, s'écria le Hyûga.

**- Neji …**

**- Et Gaara a accepté ça ? ! Pourquoi le tuer ?**, s'époumona Neji qui recommençait à pleurer, **il est innocent ! Ce n'est qu'un bébé !**

Neji commençait à se révolter et essayait de se relever, mais Naruto l'en empêchait, en lui criant dessus.

**- Neji, calme-toi !**

**- Non ! Vous voulez tuer mon enfant ! Tu crois que je vais accepter ça ? !**

**- Je sais que ça fait mal Neji, mais …**

**- Tu ne sais rien du tout !**, cria-t-il à chaudes larmes, **Tu aurais fait quoi si on te fisait qu'il fallait tuer ton fils parce qu'il deviend incontrôlable ? ! … J'ai déjà perdu un fils, je ne veux pas perdre l'autre.**

**- Je ne t'ai pas dit que ce sera obligatoire Neji**, siffla Naruto, **ton fils devra supporter des entraînements que des enfants de son âge ne supporteront pas. C'est seulement que s'il ne réussit toujours pas à contrôler son démon, on le tuera.**

**- Mais … pourquoi le tuer ? … Il n'a rien fait**, dit Neji en reniflant.

**- Au cours de ses crises, il risquerait d'attaquer sa propre famille, Neji**, répondit Yotaro, **Toi, Gaara et même ses petits frères et sœurs, si vous en avez dans le futur.**

Neji ramena ses jambes contre ses torses et posa sa tête sur ses jambes pour pleurer, silencieusement alors que les autres restèrent là à le regarder. Quand Naruto posa une main sur son épaule, il la rejeta vivement.

**- Sortez.**

**- Neji …**

**- Naruto. Toi et tes amis, vous sortez**, siffla-t-il,** Je veux être seul.**

Les assassins se regardèrent entre eux, puis les uns après les autres, ils sortirent de la chambre. Naruto, qui était le dernier, s'adressa une dernière fois à Neji.

**- Ne crois pas que ça me fait plaisir de tuer quelqu'un de ma famille, Neji … Gaara était totalement contre cette technique. Et il me l'a bien fait sentir.**

Naruto sortit de la chambre, laissant Neji pleurer tout seul avec un Gaara endormi sur le lit à côté. Un moment après s'être calmé, Neji fut subitement pris d'une envie soudaine. Il retira les couvertures qui étaient sur lui et se leva hors du lit. Mais à peine s'était-il mis debout qu'il tomba sur ses deux genoux. Il serra des dents pour ne pas crier trop fort. Il reprit son souffle et se leva difficilement avec le mur pour le soutenir. Puis tout doucement il avança en direction du lit où était couché Gaara.

Quand il arriva enfin à son objectif, il se coucha, avec tout autant de difficulté, auprès de son amant. Il se positionna sur le côté et enlaça Gaara au niveau de la taille. Automatiquement, les bras de Gaara se placèrent autour de ses épaules et le tirèrent vers le torse du Kazekage. Neji plongea son nez dans le torse de son amant et huma son odeur et sa chaleur. Inconsciemment, il laissa couler ses larmes et affirma sa prise sur les côtes de son amant. Lui qui avait tellement peur de ne plus pouvoir retourner dans ces bras qu'il aimait tant. Il était soulagé de pouvoir vivre encore auprès de lui. Il l'aimait tellement. Il ne voulait plus se séparer de lui. Plus jamais.

Ce fut sur ses pensées que Neji s'endormit, dans les bras chaleureux de son amant.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Gaara sentit un poids contre son torse. Il se rappela calmement les derniers événements de la journée d'hier avant d'ouvrir subitement les yeux. Il s'était soudainement rappelé que quelqu'un lui avait injecté quelque chose avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Mais lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le poids en question, une joie intense l'envahit. Neji. Son Neji était calé tranquillement dans ses bras, sa tête paisiblement appuyée contre son torse. Il était toujours aussi magnifique quand il dormait. Il resserra ses bras tellement fort autour de son amant qu'il ne remarqua pas que ce geste le réveillerait.

**- Gaara …**

Gaara tourna son regard vers les yeux blancs humides de son amant et y vit tout l'amour et toute la joie que son amant éprouvait en ce moment. Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour resserrer à nouveau son compagnon et presque de pleurer de joie son nom, un nombre incalculable de fois en l'embrassant sur chaque partie de son visage, tout en savourant chaque baiser sur la bouche comme s'ils étaient les derniers.

**- Neji … Neji … Mon amour … Ne me fait plus une peur pareille …**, dit-il tout en continuant ses baisers.

**- Gaara … Je suis tellement désolé … désolé**, pleura-t-il dans ses bras.

**- T'es en sécurité maintenant, tout va bien Neji. Je suis là.**

Le couple resta un bon moment enlacé, coupé du reste du monde dans cette bulle de tendresse et de redécouverte, se contentant seulement des caresses, des baisers et de la chaleur de l'un et de l'autre. Cependant, la bulle fut vite éclatée par l'entrée des jumeaux.

**- On ne dérange pas trop les amoureux ?** les taquina Kotaro.

**- Beaucoup**, répondit Gaara d'un air rancunier avant de plonger son nez dans le creux de l'épaule de son amant.

Après s'être dégagé de son amant, Neji se laissa ausculter par les jumeaux avant que ces derniers ne fassent leur bilan. Quand il les avait vus rentrer, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se tendre. Il s'était rappelé la discussion sur son bébé qu'il avait eu avec Naruto et les jumeaux et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur en vouloir de recourir à des solutions aussi radicales, mais c'étaient aussi eux qui l'avaient sauvé. De savoir que ses sauveurs allaient être les assassins de son enfant lui comprimait les poumons.

**- Tout va bien !**, dit joyeusement Kotaro, **Tes blessures sont toutes refermées !**

**- Tu seras encore faible, donc ménage-toi,** ajouta Yotaro.

**- Donc je peux rentrer chez moi ?**

**- Oui**, dit joyeusement Kotaro.

**- Bien. Il faut que j'aille voir ma mère, elle doit sûrement s'inquiéter.**

**- Mon cœur**, hésita Gaara,** à propos de ta mère … et bien, elle ne se trouve plus au domaine Hyûga.**

**- Quoi ? ! Mais … Où est-elle alors ? Pourquoi ?**

**- Le domaine Uchiha !**, s'écria Kotaro tout sourire,** elle est vraiment gentille ta mère !**

**- Elle fait aussi de très bons repas**, ajouta son frère.

**- On t'expliquera tout ça là-bas**, ajouta Gaara en l'aidant à se lever.

Ce fut avec cet air étonné que Neji sortit de l'hôpital et prit, à son étonnement, la direction du domaine pour rendre visite à sa mère. Mais quelque chose le dérangeait un peu. Pourquoi sa mère avait décidé d'habiter dans un endroit rempli de démons inconnus ?

* * *

Au domaine Uchiha, chez Sasuke pour être plus exact, Naruto était calmement en train de lire le parchemin du sceau que Isei avait trouvé. Mais Naruto n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Pourquoi ? Simplement à cause de Sasuke. Il ne le comprenait plus. Depuis leur retour à Konoha, Sasuke l'évitait. Bien sûr que Naruto le retrouvait, mais Sasuke ne lui adressait pas du tout la parole. Pas même un câlin ou des bisous. Il lui arrivait parfois, tout le temps même, de ne pas dormir ensemble, donc ce n'était pas normal du tout. Déjà qu'il devait régler le problème "Sakura" avec l'Hokage qui refusait qu'il l'interroge pour donner ce travail à Morino Ibiki. Non, mais où va le monde? S'octroyer sa cible et la donner à une autre personne très faible en interrogatoire.

**- Papa !**

Naruto fut coupé de ses pensées par le cri et le poids de son fils qui venait de sauter sur lui. Il serra son fils dans ses bras avant de le reposer à ses côtés.

**- Où est Tô-chan ?**, demanda-t-il à son fils.

**- Dans la cuisine avec Onê-chan !**

**- Onê … chan ?**, demanda Naruto perplexe.

**- Nally est ma grande sœur maintenant !**, s'exclama l'enfant avec un grand sourire.

**- Et c'est « Onê-chan » qui t'a dit de l'appeler comme ça ?**, demanda son père avec un petit sourire.

**- Non, c'est moi qui l'ai décidé ! Elle est dans la famille maintenant !**, dit-il avec ce même grand sourire.

**- Oh … Et si on allait les rejoindre ?**, proposa Naruto avec un sourire chaleureux à son fils.

Ce dernier se leva et se précipita dans la cuisine pour rejoindre Sasuke et Nally. Naruto le suivit calmement et les rejoignit. Quand il entra, il vit Sasuke, qui parlait aux enfants chaleureusement, afficher un visage fermé à l'encontre de Naruto. Le blond soupira quand il le vit faire ça. Et voilà que ça recommençait. Mais qu'avait-il fait à l'Uchiha pour que ce dernier ne lui adresse plus la parole, ni même un câlin ? Et Naruto qui ne supportait plus cette ambiance décida d'y mettre un terme.

**- Hayato, Nally. Il fait beau dehors, vous ne voulez pas allez jouer un peu ?**

**- Mais on vient juste de rentrer**, se plaignit Hayato alors que Nally confirmait en hochant de la tête.

**- Oh … c'est dommage alors**, dit Naruto avec une moue faussement triste, **moi qui pensais que vous auriez aimé jouer avec Pany et les autres.**

**- Tu veux juste avoir Tô-chan pour toi tout seul**, bouda l'enfant.

**- Mais c'est vrai ça**, dit Naruto pensivement,** OK. Donc, il n'y aura plus de surprise alors …**

**- Une surprise ? !**

**- Mais non, il n'y en aura pas parce que Hayato ne veux pas laisser Papa et Tô-chan parler de la surprise.**

**- C'est d'accord !**, s'exclama l'enfant avant de prendre la main de Nally, **On y va Onê-chan.**

**- Euh … hm !**, dit-elle toute rouge avant de le suivre.

Cinq minutes après, on entendait déjà Hayato crier dehors pour aller jouer avec les enfants. Il était aussi logique que Nally y soit aussi. Donc il ne se focalisa pas plus sur les deux enfants et se retourna pour fixer Sasuke. Ce dernier le regardait d'un air indifférent, mais Naruto connaissait le regard de son homme, et ses yeux ne montraient pas du tout de l'indifférence. Au contraire, ils montraient plus de la colère.

C'est donc pour cela que Naruto décida d'y aller en douceur. Il s'assit sur la chaise à côté de celle de Sasuke, qui était en bout de table, et le fixa calmement. Il attendit tranquillement que Sasuke lui dise ce qu'il lui reprochait, mais ce fut le silence total. Lui qui pensait que Sasuke en profiterait, ce ne fut pas le cas. Sasuke le regardait, attendant qu'il ait fini. Mais en voyant que le blond ne faisait que le fixer, Sasuke soupira avant de se lever pour sortir de la cuisine. Mais à peine s'était-il levé qu'il fut retenu par Naruto.

**- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?**

**- …**

**- Tu ne me parles plus. Tu ne m'embrasses plus. Tu m'évites. Dis-moi ce que je t'ai fait Sas'ke.**

**- …**

**- Parles !**, s'exclama-t-il,** dis-moi quel est le problème,** termina-t-il dans un murmure.

**- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?** demanda enfin le brun.

Naruto eut un regard aussi étonné qu'interrogatif, ce qui énerva Sasuke qui essaya de partir à nouveau.

**- Non ! Attends !**, s'écria Naruto en le retenant, **Explique-moi de quoi tu parles, parce que je ne comprends rien.**

**- Itachi ! Pourquoi tu l'as tué ? !**, s'écria Sasuke qui lâchait enfin sa colère,** Ce n'était pas à toi de faire ça ! C'était ma vengeance à moi !**

**- Qu-quoi ? … mais de quoi …**

**- C'est pour ça que tu ne disais rien sur ton groupe aussi ? !**, continua de s'écrier Sasuke, **pour que je ne sois pas au courant que tu as tué mon frère ? ! Réponds-moi ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? !**

**- Sasu ...**

**- Combien de choses tu vas encore nous cacher Naruto ? !**, le coupa Sasuke,** Quand vas-tu nous faire confiance ? Quand nous serons morts ? Ce qu'il s'est passé avec Neji ne t'as pas suffit ? On a failli mourir à cause de tes foutus secrets ! Tu comprends ça ? !**

Sasuke qui avait terminé de parler, reprit calmement son souffle qui était devenu saccadé et fixa avec encore plus de colère Naruto, qui le regardait avec des yeux vraiment exorbités tellement il était étonné par la crise de colère de son amant. Après cinq minutes à se fixer droit dans les yeux, Naruto reprit contenance et parla calmement à Sasuke.

**- Sasuke. Itachi n'est pas mort.**

* * *

Il faisait très beau aujourd'hui et beaucoup de personnes avaient décidé d'en profiter. Ce qui fut le cas d'un certain couple. Isei, qui avait eu pour ordre des deux jumeaux de ne plus bouger jusqu'à l'accouchement, avait décidé d'aller faire une promenade en amoureux avec son compagnon.

Et pour cela, ils avaient choisi d'aller dans une partie de la forêt profonde de Konoha où Ryô avait vu une source chaude. Selon ce dernier, c'était pour que Isei ait un peu de relaxation. Isei n'avait pas refusé, il avait accepté avec joie. Si c'était pour éviter de rester dans leur maison toute une journée encore, alors c'était un oui catégorique.

Et il avait eu raison d'accepter. L'eau de la source l'avait apaisé en un rien de temps. Depuis leur arrivé, Ryô et lui n'avaient plus eût de temps pour eux. Le matin, il se faisait ausculter par les jumeaux pour voir si le bébé allait bien, puis il allait avec son équipe dans les archives de Konoha pour trouver le meilleur sceau de protection pendant que Ryô analysait chaque point d'énergie au sol qui se trouvait dans les environs de Konoha. Et il y en avait un paquet. Enfin ! Maintenant, ils avaient trouvé le sceau qu'ils cherchaient et les meilleurs foyers d'énergies terrestres.

Isei fut sorti de ses pensées par un gémissement qu'il fit inconsciemment. Ryô l'avait placé devant lui et avait commencé à le masser. Chaque jour, Isei remerciait les divinités de lui avoir mis Ryô sur sa route. Cet homme était un joyau qu'il ne voulait pas voir ne disparaître de sa vie, sous aucun prétexte. Et avec la menace qui leur courrait après, ce n'était pas demain qu'il pourrait dormir tranquille … quoi que …

**- À quoi tu penses comme ça pour être aussi tendu ?**, demanda Ryô qui continuait de le masser.

Isei lâcha un gémissement quand il sentit son amant l'embrasser au niveau de la nuque pour la mordiller ensuite. Fichu point sensible. Ryô descendit doucement ses mains de ses épaules pour descendre, telle une caresse, le long de ses bras, puis dériva ses mains en direction de son ventre qui était très arrondi. Ryô attarda ses mains sur le ventre de son compagnon où son bébé donnait parfois de coups pour signaler sa présence puis embrassa l'épaule de Isei.

**- Alors ?**, dit-il.

**- Je pensais juste à nous**, répondit Isei d'une voix douce, **toi, moi et le bébé**, ajouta-t-il en posant sa main sur celle de Ryô, **Je n'ai pas envie qu'il nous arrive la même chose que Gaara. C'est trop triste.**

**- Tu l'as senti aussi ?**

**- Qui ne le sentirait pas ?** dit Isei ironiquement,** Le chakra de leur enfant est complètement chamboulé ! Tout ça à cause de Ren !**, s'écria-t-il plus fort.

Ryô qui voyait que son amant recommençait à stresser, le retourna pour lui faire face et le serra dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser doucement.

**- Tu stresses à nouveau, oublie tout ça pour le moment et relaxe toi un peu**, dit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau pour un baiser plus aventureux.

**- Oh …**, dit-il avec un sourire en coin,** Je suis sûr que tu sais ce qui me relaxerait amplement**, ajouta-t-il en se collant à son amant jusqu'à la limite que son ventre lui donnait.

**- Je sais exactement ce qui te ferait oublier tous tes tracas**, répondit Ryô d'une voix suave.

Ryô engagea un baiser langoureux avec son amant, leur faisant redécouvrir les saveurs du plaisir. Ryô fit pénétrer sa langue dans l'antre chaud de sa jumelle et elles partirent dans un balai de sensations. Isei gémit de plaisir et enlaça ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon et le rapprocha de lui pour sentir sa peau nue mouillée.

Ils se séparèrent, le souffle haletant puis Ryô continua ses baisers un peu partout sur le visage d' Isei. Il mordilla le lobe de son oreille droite puis descendit sa langue tout le long de la mâchoire. Isei frissonna de plaisir en la sentant passer. Puis il gémit un peu lorsque son amant commença à s'attaquer à son cou. Il embrassait, suçait, léchait et mordillait son cou avec une infinie douceur qui fit monter son feu intérieur de plusieurs niveaux.

Isei qui ne voulait pas en rester là se mit à onduler contre son amant. Mais avec son ventre, il était un peu difficile de faire frotter leurs deux sexes ensemble. Ils se touchaient, mais pour Isei ce n'était pas assez, donc il se mit à se frotter contre l'une des cuisses de Ryô. Ryô sentit qu'il allait exploser. Isei se frottait contre sa cuisse et sortait de petits gémissements qui le firent grogner de plaisir tellement son amant était un appel à la débauche.

Ryô plaça ses mains sur les fesses rebondies d' Isei et les malaxa avec une douceur suffocante pour le jeune homme enceint. Et pour le tenter un peu plus, Ryô s'amusa à passer ses index tout autour de son intimité, mais sans pour autant franchir cette limite. Ceci eut pour effet de faire Isei gémir tout en essayant d'inciter son homme à les rentrer.

**- …. Mmm**, gémit-il plaintivement, **s'il te plaît Ryô …**

**- Tu es trop pressé**, dit-il malicieusement.

**- C'est toi qui me chauffes comme ça**, répondit Isei d'une voix rauque, **Allez …vite, je te veux**, ajouta-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Ne pouvant supporter plus cette luxueuse tentation, Ryô plaça une de ses mains autour de l'entrejambe de Isei alors que de l'autre main, il titillait le contour de l'entrée intime de son amant. Il commença des vas et viens sur l'entrejambe alors que Isei gémissait un plus fort.

**- Hmm … Ryô …**

Ryô accéléra les mouvements de sa main et quand il sentit qu' Isei était proche, il arrêta les mouvements, faisant gémir de frustration le jeune homme à la chevelure blanche. Pour ne pas refroidir l'ambiance, Ryô se remit à embrasser son amant et cette fois-ci, il pénétra l'intimité de son amant avec un premier doigt. La réponse ne mit pas longtemps à venir. Isei gémit de soulagement au fur et à mesure que le doigt s'enfonçait, et à peine quelques secondes après, il se mit à bouger des hanches pour que ce doigt puisse lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Ryô, voyant que son amant se faisait de plus en plus pressé, ne prit pas longtemps pour ajouter un deuxième doigt, qui fit se tendre Isei un court instant avant de gémir à nouveau et d'en demander toujours plus.

On pouvait croire que Ryô résistait très bien à la demande de son compagnon. Mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Ryô ne cessait de résister de toutes ses forces pour ne pas aller trop rapidement dans les étapes. Il ajouta un troisième doigt à l'intimité de Isei et ce dernier, qui continuait ses mouvements sur les doigts, s'accrocha aux épaules de son amant et fixa de ses yeux embrumés de désir le visage de son compagnon qui était toujours bandé au niveau des yeux. Il voulait voir ses yeux. Il savait que son compagnon ne voudrait pas, mais lui voulait voir ses yeux. Ce fut comme cela qu'il retira les bandes blanches qui recouvraient ses yeux.

Cependant, en faisant ça Ryô arrêta tout mouvement et prit entre ses mains les fines mains de Isei qui avaient osé défaire le bandage. Isei baissa son regard pour regarder les yeux de son cher et tendre quand il vit que Ryô fermer ses yeux avec force. Isei prit le visage de Ryô entre ses mains et l'embrassa amoureusement.

**- Mon cœur, ouvre tes yeux**, dit-il doucement.

Cependant, Ryô refusa la demande. Non. Il ne voulait pas. Ces yeux étaient un danger à ne pas sous-estimer.

**- Tu sais que j'aime voir tes yeux. Ouvre-les, fais-moi plaisir**, tente à nouveau Isei en embrassant chaque paupière.

**- Mais …**

**- Waleto ne me fera rien et tu le sais très bien**, le coupa Isei,** la dernière fois il ne m'avait rien fait.**

**- Mais c'est toujours possible donc …**

**- Ouvre tes yeux**, dit Isei sur un ton plus ferme, **s'il te plaît Amour.**

Cette fois-ci, Ryô consentit à écouter son amant et ouvrit doucement ses yeux. Comme toujours, ils étaient magnifiques. Isei put replonger à nouveau dans ces yeux magnifiques qui arboraient des couleurs très étonnantes. L'œil, en entier, avait une couleur miel mélangée à une couleur brune. Les deux couleurs ne se mélangeaient pas. Non, c'était plus deux couleurs qui se battaient pour s'imposer, le regard humain et regard démoniaque, le tout formant un tourbillon fait des deux couleurs avec une touche de perlé. _Magnifique_ était le mot qu'avait à l'esprit Isei.

**- Tu vois … je n'ai rien**, souffla-t-il avant de fondre sur la bouche de son compagnon.

Le plaisir qui avait été mis de côté revint avec une telle force que les deux assassins ne purent attendre plus longtemps. Ryô fit se lever un peu Isei et avança son bassin juste en dessous de l'intimité de ce dernier. Ryô leva son regard vers Isei et après un énième baiser, Isei s'empala doucement sur Ryô qui accrocha ses mains fermement aux hanches de son amant, tellement la chaleur était envoûtante. Au point qu'il en perdit le contrôle. Isei de son côté n'avait cessé de gémir plus ou moins fortement pendant toute l'action.

Ryô laissa un petit moment à Isei pour s'habituer à son membre qui était maintenant ancré en lui, et au mouvement de hanche que fit son amant, il sut qu'il pouvait y aller. Ses mains toujours sur les hanches d' Isei, il les fit descendre au niveau des fesses rebondies et incita son compagnon à commencer les mouvements. Cela dura à peine une minute avant que Ryô n'ai trouvé LE point sensible qui faisait découvrir les étoiles à Isei.

L'instant d'après ne fut qu'un ensemble de cris rauques et de gémissements. Ryô n'arrivait plus à tenir plus longtemps. Contrairement à Isei, Ryô était plutôt robuste et très fort, et ce fut donc avec une facilité déconcertante qu'il réussit à faire bouger Isei à un rythme plus effréné rien qu'en le maintenant au niveau des fesses. Il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. Isei ne cessait de crier son nom encore plus fort. Il lui demandait même d'aller plus vite, plus profondément. Lui-même n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Il poussait des grognements de plaisir à chaque allée et venue dans cet antre qu'il trouvait si chaud. Ils arrivaient à la limite du non-retour.

**- Ryô … Je … Ah !**

Ils ne pouvaient plus se retenir plus longtemps, mais à peine avaient-ils décidé de se laisser aller qu'une voix se fit entendre alors qu'il poussait leurs derniers cris rauques.

**- Isei ? Ryô ? Qu'est-ce que …**

**- Isei !**

**- Ryô !**

Isei venait de se lâcher entre leur ventre alors que Ryô, qui avait senti l'anneau de chair se resserrer était venu à l'intérieur de Isei. Isei, qui avait entendu la voix, de même pour Ryô, cacha son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de son amour tellement il avait honte de s'être lâché à ce moment. Ryô n'en menait pas large non plus, à la différence qu'il avait gardé ses yeux fermés pour ne pas causer trop de dégâts.

**- Non, mais vous êtes sérieux là ? !**, s'écria la voix,** il y a des âmes sensibles ici !**

Isei se reprit calmement et regarda son amant. Quand il le vit, les yeux fermés, il sut rapidement ce qu'il devait faire. Bien qu'il eut du mal avec la soudaine fatigue due à l'exercice, il rattacha le bandage autour des yeux de son amant et l'embrassa langoureusement une dernière fois avant de se tourner vers les fauteurs de troubles. À leur grand étonnement, ils virent Juichi qui les regardait d'un air dégoûté et effaré et ils sentirent facilement la présence d'une autre personne qu'ils ne pensaient pas voir avec Juichi avant un bon moment. Cette personne se cachait, ou du moins essayait de se cacher derrière Juichi et ses 1m80.

**- Ça ne sert à rien de te cacher Suigetsu, on sait que tu es là**, dit chaleureusement Isei bien qu'un brin troublé d'avoir été vu pendant un moment si intime.

**- Dé … Désolé … On ne savait pas que vous étiez là**, se justifia Suigetsu tout rouge.

Ryô leva discrètement Isei pour enlever son sexe de lui, mais le garda tout de même près de lui. Il ne voulait pas casser leur bon moment, bien qu'il fût déjà bien gâché par la présence de Juichi et, étonnamment, Suigetsu.

Les deux couples restèrent là un bon moment, sans rien se dire, dans un silence presque pesant ou gêné, jusqu'à ce qu' Isei ne le brise en s'excusant.

**- Je suis désolé que tu sois tombé sur une scène pareille, Suigetsu**, dit-il avec un sourire désolé.

**- Pourquoi tu t'excuses à lui seulement ?**, s'indigna Juichi, **je suis traumatisé à vie là !**

**- Mais oui bien sûr**, ironisa Isei, **comme si … OUH !**

**- Hey ! Sérieusement faites pas ça là !**, s'indigna encore plus Juichi.

**- On ne fait rien Juichi**, dit calmement Ryô, **Ça va mon cœur ?**

**- Oui, ça va … le bébé qui a un peu trop bougé**, dit-il en soufflant un peu rapidement** … AAH ! … non, en fait je pense que ça a commencé …**

**- Quoi donc ?,** demandèrent Juichi et Ryô en même temps.

**- HMM ! … le bébé bande d'idiots**, siffla-t-il en soufflant rapidement,** le bébé arrive.**

* * *

_**À Suivre.**_

_**J'espère que celui là vous à plu.**_

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

**Hathor2**** : **Merci pour ton review. Je pense que ce chapitre à répondu à tes questions ^_^ j'espère qu'il t'a plu.

**NarcizaPotterMalfoy**** : **Merci ma Cissy! ^_^ Moi aussi j'ai adorée ce Gaara là. j'aime ce qui est incontrôlable lol  
J'aime bien la manière qu'a Sasuke de parlée avec Naruto. J'ai fait exprès de faire devenir Naruto, plus mature. Il ne pouvait pas devenir père tout en gardant son caractère de gamin. U_U

**x-Sa-chan-x**** :** Merci pour ton reviews ^_^ Moi aussi j'ai aimé quand Gaara s'est déchaîné, j'ai même pris du plaisir à écrire cette partie. Sakura va souffrir,en effet, mais Tsunade est toujours dans les parages pour la protéger, comme tu as pu le lire. Je n'ai pas trop parlé d'elle dans le chapitre et c'est normal. Je pense que tu as deviné pourquoi sasuke était tant énervé contre Naruto, non? ^_^

**Natsuki**** : **Merci pour ton soutiens Natsuki ^_^ J'avais vraiment peur que tout le monde n'ai pas apprécié. Quoi que je pense qu'il y a une grande majorité qui n'ai pas aimé.  
gaara n'as pas libéré un sceau. Il a voulu le libérer, mais Shukaku l'en a empêché.

**Angel**** :** Merci pour ton review. J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre là.


	12. Chapter 11 : Menace et Sceau des 8 porte

**Disclamer :**alors… les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto… après au fil de l'histoire certains vont apparaître et ils seront entièrement créés à partir de mon imagination

**Pairing**** : **SasukeXNaruto

**Rating :** M.

**Avertissement**** : **Je signale bien que cette fiction est du genre YAOI! Donc les homophobes, vous pouvez partir!

_Je voudrais remercier ma Bêta qui ont bien voulu corriger ce chapitre._

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

_**Trahison et pardon.**_

_**Chapitre 11 : … Menace et Sceau des 8 portes.**_

Après l'annonce de Naruto, la colère de Sasuke était tombée aussitôt pour laisser place à un air stupéfait.

**- Quoi, mais … Utakata nous a dit que toi et ton équipe aviez disséminé toutes les têtes de l'organisation.**

**- Alors ce que tu n'as pas compris, c'est que quand il disait « les têtes », ça ne voulait pas dire tous les membres, mais les chefs de l'organisation.**

**- Donc …**

**- Itachi est bien vivant Sasuke**, répondit Naruto, **et moi qui pensais que j'avais fait quelque chose de grave, c'était juste pour 'Tachi.**

**- « 'Tachi » ? Naruto, qu'est-ce que tu me caches encore ?**, demanda Sasuke en plissant des yeux.

**- Je vais t'expliquer alors, ne t'énerve pas**, dit rapidement Naruto,** alors …**

**- Naruto ? Tu es là ?**

Naruto arrêta de parler pour se tourner vers l'entrée de la cuisine. Quelques secondes après, les jumeaux, Gaara et Neji firent leur apparition. Sasuke qui était étonné de le voir fit quelque chose qui étonna tout le monde. En particulier Naruto et Gaara. Sasuke vint serrer Neji dans ses bras. Neji se tendit un moment avant de répondre à l'étreinte. Il avait inquiété beaucoup de personnes apparemment, même les moins expressifs. Sasuke se détacha de lui et le tint par les épaules avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

**- Ne nous fais plus jamais peur comme ça. C'est Ino qui sera contente**, dit-il avec un mince sourire.

Sasuke leur proposa de s'asseoir et leur servit du thé. Il se rassit et fixa Naruto qui buvait calmement son thé.

**- Alors ? Tu m'expliques, Naruto ?**

**- Vous parliez de quoi ?**, demanda Gaara.

**- Itachi …**

**- Ah**, dirent tous les nouveaux arrivants.

**- Parce que vous êtes au courant aussi ?**, s'étonna Sasuke.

**- J'étais souvent avec Naruto à ce moment-là …**, répondit Gaara en s'asseyant.

**- Même toi Neji ?**, demanda Sasuke en ce tournant vers son ami.

**- … Gaara m'a tout raconté quand le groupe est arrivé à Konoha.**

**- Je vois**, dit-il avant de se retourner vers son amant,** Alors ?**

**- C'est très simple Sasuke**, répondit Naruto, **Itachi n'est pas mort. Et tu devrais oublier cette haine que tu as envers lui.**

**- Et pourquoi ça ?**, cracha Sasuke,** dois-je te rappeler qu'il a tué toute ma famille ? Il a trahi le clan Uchiha.**

**- Sasuke tu te trompes complètement**, s'immisça Gaara, **ton frère n'a rien fait. Tout ça, a été orchestré par Uchiha Madara.**

**- Madara ? … impossible**, dit Sasuke d'une voix blanche,** Uchiha Madara est mort depuis son combat avec le Shodaime.**

**- C'est ce que nous pensions au début. Mais Kyûbi m'a bien confirmé que c'était lui**, répondit Naruto, **C'est lui qui a causé l'attaque de Konoha il y a 19 ans.**

**- L'attaque de Kyûbi ?** s'étonna le brun, **mais comment ?**

**- D'après ce que Gaara m'avait expliqué**, dit calmement Neji, **Madara avait le pouvoir de contrôler Kyûbi avec son Sharingan.**

**- Mais mes parents, Minato Namikaze et Kushina Uzumaki, ont réussi à arrêter l'attaque de Kyûbi en le scellant dans mon corps. Et tout ça, au péril de leur vie. Cela a compromis le plan de Madara, donc il a dû repousser son plan à plus tard. Le problème était qu'il a eu largement le temps pour voir qu'il lui fallait le pouvoir des 8 autres Bijûs avant d'avoir le mien.**

**- Et le but de tout ça ?,** demanda Sasuke calmement.

**- Les assembler et recomposer l'ultime démon des temps anciens : Jûbi**, dirent les jumeaux.

Sasuke regarda les jumeaux avec un air interrogatif. C'était quoi encore tout ça ? Encore une histoire de démon ? Son frère. Oh seigneur, il avait accusé son frère alors que depuis le début le principal coupable était Madara. Il serait allé tuer son frère alors qu'il était innocent.

**- Donc pourquoi Itachi a été accusé ? Si … Si tu ne l'as pas tué … Où est-il ?**, demanda Sasuke,** Dobe où est mon frère ?**

**- Itachi Est …**

**- Naruto !**

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que quatre individus, dont deux dans les bras des deux autres, firent leur apparition dans la cuisine.

**- Ryô ? Pourquoi tu t'affoles comme ça ?**, demanda Naruto en fronçant des sourcils, **tu sais qu' Isei sait marcher, non ?**

**- Il est en train d'accoucher, Baka !**, s'écria Juichi.

**- Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt !**, s'écria Kotaro.

**- Il nous faut une chambre**, dit calmement Yotaro.

**- Venez**, dit Naruto en les emmenant vers l'étage.

Alors que Naruto et les jumeaux s'activèrent pour emmener Isei dans une chambre en compagnie de Ryô, les autres regardaient plus un autre couple. Juichi était encore à l'entrée de la cuisine et portait Suigetsu dans ses bras comme une princesse. Ce qui fit avoir un sourire narquois à Sasuke et Gaara.

**- Jolie position Suigetsu**, se moqua Sasuke.

**- Le ferme Uchiha**, siffla Juichi.

**- Je ne t'ai pas causé le cabot …**

**- On dirait que notre Juichi nous cache certaines choses**, posa calmement Gaara avec nonchalance, **fait gaffe Suigetsu, les loups en rut ça fait très mal.**

Alors que Gaara et Sasuke continuaient de se moquer, deux visages rougirent très rapidement. Cependant, Juichi garda quand même Suigetsu dans ses bras, serrant même encore plus sa prise.

**- Ils trouvaient que je n'étais pas assez rapide c'est juste pour ça et rien d'autre !**, ronchonna Suigetsu tout rouge,** Euh … Juichi, tu peux me déposer maintenant ?**

**- Oh … Désolé**, répondit Juichi en le déposant tout de même.

**- Si ce n'est pas marrant tout ça**, se moqua Gaara,** J'ignorais qu'il t'intéressait autant Juichi.**

**- La ferme Gaara ! Tu … Tiens, tu es enfin réveillé Neji**, sourit-il alors que Suigetsu accourait vers Neji pour le serrer dans ses bras.

**- Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs ! Ne dors plus aussi longtemps ! Lee et les autres sont tristes de ce qu'il t'est arrivé !**

**- Désolé …**

**- Tu n'as pas à être désolé**, sourit Suigetsu, **tout ça à cause de cet enfoiré !**

_**- * AAAAH ! ***_

Les ninjas de Konoha sursautèrent à la voix qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Regardant dans tous les côtés.

**- C'est juste Isei**, dit calmement Gaara en enlaçant Neji.

**- Pourquoi ils le font dans une chambre ? Il y a un hôpital, vous savez**, dit Sasuke avec irritation.

**- L'habitude**, dit Gaara.

**- Dis plutôt que nous n'avons pas assez confiance au personnel médical**, dit Juichi.

_**- * AAH ! ***_

**- Ça fait si mal que ça ?**, demanda Neji un peu stressé.

**- Juste Isei qui en fait tout un cirque.**

**- On en parlera quand ce sera ton tour Juichi … Quoi que ce soit une tout autre personne qui portera tes enfants.**

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir Naruto qui revenait dans la cuisine. Il affichait un sourire moqueur à Juichi alors que ce dernier et Suigetsu rougissaient. Sasuke s'apprêtait à remettre leur discussion quand Naruto l'arrêta.

**- Plus tard Sasuke. Il faut que je sois avec les jumeaux.**

Naruto prit une bassine d'eau puis reprit la direction des étages. Le reste du groupe continuait à parler pendant les minutes qui passaient, souvent entrecoupées par les cris que faisait Isei. Ce qui inquiétait les Ninjas de Konoha alors que Juichi trouvait le temps de plus en plus long.

**- Je sens que ça va prendre beaucoup de temps tout ça**, soupira Juichi, **quelqu'un a faim ?** ajouta-t-il joyeux.

* * *

**- Il est vraiment trop mignon !**, s'extasia Ino.

**- Co … comment il s'appelle ?** bégaya Hinata.

**- Shin.**

C'était enfin la soirée. En début d'après-midi, Isei avait accouché d'un petit garçon du nom de Shin. Il avait les joues rondes, une petite tête de bébé, des petits poils de cheveux bruns sur le haut du crâne et des yeux violets.

Maintenant, tout le monde était passé le voir, lui et le nouveau-né. Et rien qu'en voyant l'humeur du reste des démons, on voyait qu'ils étaient tous heureux de cet heureux événement. C'était le soir et il ne restait plus que Sasuke, ses amis et les démons les plus proches de Naruto. Même Tsunade avait fait le déplacement avec Kakashi et Iruka pour voir le nouveau-né.

**- Il trop chou !**, s'écria Tenten, **je suis sûr que le bébé de Neji et Gaara sera aussi mignon.**

Les ninjas de Konoha trouvèrent tout de suite bizarre lorsque le groupe d'assassin et Neji se turent dans un mutisme total. Ils avaient tous des visages fermés, en particulier Neji et Gaara qui montrait des airs colériques.

**- C'est vrai que nous n'en avions pas parlé, mais …**, dit pensivement Ino, **est-ce qu'il y a eu des complications avec ta grossesse, Neji ?**

Neji se força à garder ses yeux fermés, ne voulant pas faire face à cette réalité, au point que toutes les personnes présentes purent voir des rides se former entre les deux yeux. C'était tellement dur d'en parler que la minute d'après des larmes silencieuses commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues. Gaara passa sa main le long de son dos pour le réconforter alors que Kiba s'approchait de lui pour voir le problème.

**- Neji ?**

**- Je … J'étais enceint de jumeaux.**

**- C'est bien ça !**, s'exclama Lee joyeusement avant de se récolter un poing par Tenten.

**- « étais » ?,** demanda sa coéquipière.

Neji confirma d'un hochement de tête très lentement, alors que Sasuke et ses amis essayaient d'avaler la pilule.

**- Neji-nisan … tu … n'es plus enceint ?,** hésita Hinata.

**- J'ai perdu un bébé … mais l'autre … il se peut qu'il y ait des complications avec son chakra et son démon.**

Neji, ne tenant plus debout à cause de l'émotion, se fit emmené aux côtés d'Isei et son bébé qui étaient sur le canapé. La joie qui était dans la salle laissa rapidement sa place à la tristesse et la colère pour certains. En particulier les démons.

**- Cet enfoiré,** gronda Krotal,** Comment peut-on mépriser la vie comme ça ?**

**- À force de nourrir cette haine qu'il a en lui, il s'est fait aspirer par elle**, dit calmement Ryô

**- Ce n'est plus le Ren que nous connaissions **, confirma Juichi.

**- Déjà qu'il avait fait du mal à Onê-chan, là il vient d'empirer son cas**, grogna Kotaro.

La salle resta un bon petit moment dans le silence. Chacun se posaient des questions sur la suite des événements. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'on frappa à l'entrée qu'ils revinrent à la réalité. Naruto alla ouvrir et vit les 6 autres Jinchuriki. Quel ne fut pas leur étonnement à tous lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le salon.

**- Yo ! Bakayaro ! Konoyaro ! Saluez la star !**

**- C'est ça, c'est ça, et moi je suis l'un des Kage**, se moqua Fû.

**- Jeune dévergondée**, maugréa Rôshi.

**- Je préfère être jeune qu'un vieux tout fripé comme toi, Papi.**

**- Quoi !**

**- Arrêtez tous les deux**, dit calmement Ni'i.

**- Ça ne sert à rien Ni'i**, soupira Utakata,** ils ne vont pas t'écouter.**

**- Et c'est toi qui essayais de les calmer hier …**

**- Han si tu ne veux pas dormir dehors tais-toi**, sourit faussement Utakata.

**- Heu …**

Tous les nouveaux arrivés se turent pour regarder Ino et les autres. Ces derniers les regardaient comme étant venus d'ailleurs. Ils avaient tous un caractère différent, mais se côtoyaient comme si ça l'avait toujours été.

**- Naruto, qui sont-ils ?,** demanda Ino avec un sourire crispé.

**- Et bien vous connaissez déjà Ni'i. Les autres sont les autres Jinchuriki.**

**- Dîtes moi dont je rêve**, dit Suigetsu halluciné.

**- Alors, vous avez Rôshi d' Iwa : l'hôte Yonbi …**

**- Il est vieux pour un Jinchuriki**, dit Kiba.

**- Un peu de respect sale gamin !**, s'écria le vieux, effrayant Kiba.

**- … Han de Iwa aussi, c'est l'hôte Gobi**, continua Naruto.

**- Enchanté**, salua Han.

**- … Utakata de Kiri qui contrôle Rokubi.**

**- …**

**- … Fû de Taki, elle s'occupe de Nanabi.**

**- Salut !**, sourit la jeune fille.

**- Pas besoin de crier !**

**- La ferme Jiji !**

**- … Et Killer Bee qui a Hachibi.**

**- Yo ! Bakayaro ! Pour vous ce sera Hachibi-sama ! Konoyaro !**

Les ninjas de Konoha regardèrent les Jinchuriki, bouches bées. Ils étaient … très spéciaux. Certains se démarquaient en se dandinant tout en parlant, comme Bee, alors que d'autres restaient calmement dans leur coin, comme Han et Utakata. D'autres continuaient de se critiquer les uns et les autres, comme Rôshi et Fû.

**- Au fait, Naruto**, dit subitement Suigetsu alors qu'il continuait de regarder les Jinchuriki, **qui contrôle Sanbi ?**

**- Sanbi n'a pas trouvé son hôte pour le moment**, répondit Juichi, **tu te rappelles de la tortue géante qui est arrivée avec nous il y a deux semaines ? Et bien c'était Sanbi.**

**- Et il est où maintenant ?**, demanda Karin.

**- Elle. Sanbi se considère comme une démone**, répondit Fû, **si elle t'entendait elle te tuerait sur le champ et ne t'inquiète pas. Elle est en lieu sûr.**

Alors que Karin avait blêmi sous la menace avant de riposter qu'elle ne s'inquiétait pas, Naruto se tourna vers les autres Jinchuriki.

**- Alors ? Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?**, demanda-t-il calmement.

**- Je voulais voir à quoi ressemblait « Canari junior »**, dit Ni'i.

**- Alors, tu peux dégager la boule de poil**, dit Isei avec un sourire en coin,** mon fils risquerait d'avoir des allergies avec toi.**

**- Teme …**

**- Ni'i**, la coupa Naruto, **et les autres ?**

**- Pareil !**, dirent-ils tous.

Alors que tout le monde faisait connaissance, Ni'i se plaça devant Gaara et Neji. Ce dernier la regarda avec interrogation, de même que son compagnon, mais avec plus de contrôle.

**- Je … J'ai pris ma décision.**

Inconsciemment, elle ne vit pas les regards interrogatifs des autres qui avaient suspendu leur conversation pour l'écouter.

**- Neji, je suis désolé pour ce que t'a fait Ren.**

**- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Ni'i, c'est lui le fautif**, dit calmement Neji qui retenait ses émotions en se collant plus à Gaara.

**- Et c'est de ma faute s'il est comme ça.**

**- Ni'i …**

**- Non Gaara**, le coupa Ni'i, **tu sais très bien que c'est de ma faute. Je savais qu'il devenait dangereux, mais je n'ai rien fait. Je veux que vous l'arrêtiez.**

**- Tu es sûre de toi Ni'i ?**

Ni'i se retourna pour regarder Naruto. Il avait une expression neutre sur son visage. On pourrait penser qu'il s'en fichait, mais c'était tout autre. Dans ses yeux Ni'i voyait qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Quel chef ne s'inquiéterait pas pour ses membres ? Membres qu'il considérait comme sa famille ? Pas Naruto. Ni'i lui sourit faiblement, mais on voyait une larme commencer à tomber le long d'une de ses joues.

**- Il a fait une chose très grave Naruto. Imagines que ça ait été toi et Hayato …**

Tous les démons présents affichèrent une mine dédaigneuse ou moqueuse.

**- Je suis sérieuse !**

**- Oui Ne-chan**, sourit Kotaro,** mais je suis désolé de te le dire, mais il n'y a pas plus fort que le boss.**

**- Vous ne comprenez pas … Ren … il …**

**- « Il » quoi ?,** s'impatienta Krotal.

**- Je ne vous ai pas tout dit sur les pouvoirs de Ren.**

**- Attends**, dit calmement Isei qui avait toujours Shin dans ses bras,** Tu es en train de nous dire que Ren a plus de pouvoir que ceux que nous connaissons déjà ?**

**- Impossible**, s'interposa Krotal, **lors de nos entraînements le Boss nous pousse jusqu'à la transformation ! Tu …**

**- Krotal.**

À l'entente de son prénom, le jeune homme regarda Naruto, qui l'avait appelé, avant de se calmer et de s'asseoir tranquillement pour écouter les explications. Naruto, lui, se retourna vers Ni'i et la regarda.

**- Ni'i a peut-être raison, en ce qui concerne les pouvoirs de Ren.**

**- Naruto, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis ?**, demanda Juichi avec effarement.

**- Ren est resté à peine 5 mois avec nous. Assez pour intégrer le groupe …**

**- … Mais pas assez pour le connaître**, termina Seby sous l'acquiescement de Naruto.

**- Il est vrai que l'énergie qu'il dégageait était différente comparé à d'habitude**, dit posément Yotaro.

**- De plus, qui sait ce que le vieux fou lui a fait ingérer pour qu'il soit comme ça**, ajouta Kotaro.

**- Ni'i**, dit Naruto,** qu'est-ce que Ren ne nous a jamais montré ?**

Ni'i regarda toutes les personnes qui étaient présentes. Ninjas comme Démons. Elle était persuadée que l'information ne passerait pas. Elle déglutit difficilement sous le regard exigent de Naruto qui voulait des réponses et vite.

**- Je … Je pense que vous savez que Ren à son démon : Raizen.**

Tous les démons acquiescèrent alors que les ninjas regardèrent les démons, cherchant des réponses. Ce qu'ils n'eurent pas, donc ils se concentrèrent sur la jeune femme à nouveau.

**- Et bien … si je vous disais que Ren a plus d'un démon en lui …**

**- Impossible**, claqua Juichi, **Très bien. Nous sommes des démons, mais nous n'en restons pas moins humains.**

**- Justement**, dit Ni'i, **nous ne sommes pas des démons entièrement. Nous sommes des réceptacles.**

**- Ni'i … es-tu en train de nous dire que cet enfoiré contient plus qu'un seul démon ?**, demanda Krotal.

Ni'i acquiesça lentement d'un hochement de tête alors que les démons et les ninjas de Konoha la regardèrent avec leurs yeux écarquillés. Seuls les Jinchuriki restèrent calmes, perdus dans leurs pensées.

**- Combien ?**, demanda Utakata.

**- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il en avait six, en comptant Raizen.**

Tous la regardèrent avec effarement, à part Naruto qui avait un air sévère. Ni'i ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Elle savait qu'une erreur pareille ne lui serait pas pardonnée aussi facilement.

**- Hoï ! Hoï ! Impossible !**, s'exclama Juichi.

**- Un corps humain est dans l'incapacité de contenir tout ce nombre**, dit Yotaro stupéfait.

**- Si ça continue comme ça, il mourra**, ajouta Kotaro.

**- Pire …**, dit Isei en resserrant son étreinte autour de son bébé,** il pourrait devenir incontrôlable.**

**- Gaara.**

Tout le monde se retourna vers Naruto qui paraissait toujours aussi calme. On pourrait même dire que tout ça ne l'affectait pas. Pourtant, l'esprit de Naruto était un ouragan.

**- Quand tu t'es battu contre lui, as-tu vu un pouvoir différent ?**

**- Je ne m'en rappelle pas trop. La seule chose que je voulais c'était de le tuer pour avoir touché Neji.**

**- Tu n'as rien vu d'inhabituel ?**

Gaara fronça les sourcils et prit un petit moment avant de s'adresser au blond qui attendait sa réponse.

**- Il y a bien quelque chose. Quand je me suis battu avec lui, le seul coup que j'ai pu lui donner fut au début.**

**- Quoi ?,** s'exclama Krotal, **mais … il paraissait vraiment amoché pourtant.**

**- C'était dû à mon sabre. Il a arrêté la lame, je l'ai faite se briser en poussière et je ai enfoncé les grains dans le corps de Ren. Il a fait ressortir le pouvoir de Raizen pour expulser le sable de son sang … Mais après ça, chaque attaque que je faisais, il réussissait à les arrêter. C'était comme une fine couche qui le protégeait, pire que notre manteau de chakra.**

**- Que veux-tu dire ?**, demanda Utakata.

**- Notre manteau de chakra nous apporte une protection et quelques capacités de nos démons … cette couche, on aurait dit une autre entité, comme si elle agissait de son propre chef.**

**- Un des démons qui échappait à son contrôle**, supposa Fû.

**- J'en doute**, dit calmement Gaara, **Ren ne donnait pas l'impression que la situation échappait à son contrôle.**

Le silence retomba dans le salon, alors que tout le monde essayait de se remettre les idées en place. Les ninjas de Konoha se regardaient entre eux, essayant de voir qui avait vraiment tout compris, les démons fixaient tous un point dans le vide, assimilant l'information d'un danger imminent. Sasuke posa ensuite son regard sur Naruto, ce dernier avait toujours les yeux fixés vers le sol, les sourcils froncés qui montraient sa pleine réflexion. Puis Naruto se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Ceci attira l'attention de tout le monde qui le suivit. À l'étonnement de tous, Bee fit la même chose et le suivit. Ce fut Rôshi qui les arrêta.

**- Où allez-vous tous les deux ?**

**- Nous avons un sceau à poser, non ?**, dit Naruto avec détachement.

**- Ce n'était pas pour demain ?**, demanda Fû perplexe.

**- Bakayaro ! Peu importe que ce soit ce soir ou demain ! L'important c'est de protéger les gamins ! Yeah !**, chantonna Bee.

**- Naruto, tu es sûr de vouloir le faire ce soir ?**, demanda Han.

**- Oui … Plus vite nous aurons fini ça et plus vite nous pourrons nous occuper de Ren.**

**- Naruto, je …**

**- Plus tard Ni'i**, la coupa Naruto.

Ne lui donnant plus le choix, Naruto, suivi des autres Jinchuriki, sortit de la maison. Ni'i les suivit de suite et alla les rejoindre. Les ninjas de Konoha et les autres démons, qui était curieux de voir ce fameux sceau les suivirent aussi. Ryô avait dû se résoudre à porter Isei qui, encre faible à cause de l'accouchement, était trop curieux de voir la suite. Ils couvrirent leur enfant avant de suivre les autres. À peine étaient-ils sortis du domaine qu'ils virent les Jinchuriki se disperser. Seul Naruto était resté à sa place. Puis Naruto reprit sa route. Il marchait silencieusement, suivi calmement par les autres, en direction de la tour de l'Hokage.

Quand il arriva en bas de la tour, Naruto sauta sur le toit. Ce qui intrigua ses compagnons qui l'avaient suivi tout le long. Mais ils s'intriguèrent encore plus lorsqu'ils le virent sauter vers les arbres derrière la tour puis sauter contre les roches de la montagne où les têtes des Hokage étaient gravées.

**- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?,** demanda Tenten.

**- Il se prépare pour le sceau**, répondit Ryô.

**- Mais … il ne devrait pas être sur l'un des foyers d'énergie ?,** demanda Isei qui était dans les bras de son amant.

**- Oui**, répondit Ryô, **mais le foyer le plus puissant que j'ai trouvé se situait exactement sous Konoha.**

**- Tch … Qu'on ne s'étonne pas après que ce soit le village le plus envié**, grogna Juichi

**- Et les autres Jinchuriki sont allés fait la même chose ?,** demanda Neji.

**- Oui, les autres foyers se trouvent aux environs des montagnes que vous voyez au loin.**

* * *

De son côté, Naruto était déjà arrivé en haut de la montagne où étaient gravées les têtes des Hokage. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver ce fameux foyer. Pendant ce temps, il discutait calmement avec Kyûbi.

_*** Tu penses vraiment que c'est bon de le faire ce soir ? ***_

_La lune est ronde et l'énergie environnante est haute et stable, donc je n'y vois pas d'objection._

_*** Mmm … tu t'inquiètes. ***_

_Pas du tout._

_*** Bien sûr que si, Gamin ! Tu as peur que ce traître vienne ici. ***_

_Je ne suis pas inquiet. Je pense juste que le fait d'avoir un ennemi à 6 démons est une menace à ne pas prendre à la légère._

_*** Si tu le dis … Avance encore 900 mètres, ça devrait aller ***_

Naruto accéléra le pas et arrivé aux 900 mètres, il s'assit et attendit. Son esprit vagabonda dans diverses pensées alors qu'il regardait tranquillement la nuit étoilée qui surplombait le village.

_* __**Au fait…, vous pensez vraiment tuer l'enfant de Shukaku et du jeune Hyûga ?**__ *_

_Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix Kyûbi, tu …_

_*** Je me demande parfois si il te reste un peu d'humanité ***_

_Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

_*** Si tu ne le vois même pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te le dirais ***_

_Kyûbi …_

_*** Quoi ? Tu ne le vois vraiment pas ? Très bien, quelques indices : futur, précieux, vie. ***_

_Et le rapport avec mon humanité ?_ pensa Naruto avec détachement.

_*** Tu es encore plus bête que l'hôte de Belkior**_, soupira Kyûbi, _**bien que nous soyons des démons gamins, nous considérons nos progénitures comme de vrais trésors. C'est vrai que c'est vous qui faites l'action, mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'une partie de nous coule dans leur sang.***_

_Et tu as une solution ?_

_*** Pour le moment, je ne te dirai rien. Mais j'en parlerai avec mes frères et sœurs … Au pire nous devrons retourner à la montagne de notre mère pour des conseils. ***_

_C'est obligé ?_ demanda Naruto grimaçant.

_*** Je préfère trouver une solution pour mon jeune neveu que de voir mon hôte le tuer ***_

_Je déteste me répéter Kyû, mais nous n'avons pas …_

_*** … Le choix. Ouais c'est ça. J'en ai assez de parler à une tête brûlée, je retourne dans mon antre. Préviens-moi lorsque les autres seront prêts. **__*_

Puis Naruto n'entendit plus la voix de Kyûbi. Il l'avait vraiment laissé. Et il n'aimait pas le silence dans lequel il se trouvait. Il aimait quand Kyûbi commençait à parler avec lui. Lui évitant de retourner dans ses pensées et souvenirs moroses, focalisant son esprit que sur les sujets dont parlait son démon. Ils s'étaient côtoyés pendant tellement longtemps qu'il en était venu à le connaître comme sa poche. Toujours était-il que Kyûbi venait de le laisser seul jusqu'au commencement du sceau et il n'aimait pas ça.

Naruto reposa à nouveau son regard vers le ciel étoilé et attendit que les autres soient prêts tout en faisant en sorte de ne pas retomber dans ses pensées négatives.

* * *

Un bon moment après, les ninjas et les démons qui avaient suivi Naruto virent des formes géantes se profiler vers les montagnes qui se trouvaient aux alentours de Konoha. En tout, huit formes étaient positionnées autour de Konoha. Ils poussèrent chacun des cris qui alertèrent beaucoup de Ninjas de Konoha qui se positionnèrent sur les plus hauts murs et les plus hauts toits de Konoha. Leurs Sensei et même l'Hokage se déplacèrent.

**- C'est quoi ça ?,** demanda Kiba stupéfait en regardant toujours les formes bouger à l'horizon.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps pour avoir leur réponse, puisqu'à peine quelques secondes après que les formes eurent fini de crier, une grande forme fit son apparition du haut de la montagne. Tous les ninjas se mirent en garde, attendant la suite. Au fur et à mesure que la forme grandissait, ils pâlirent chacun leur tour tout en gardant leurs yeux effarés sur cette forme qui n'était autre que Kyûbi.

**- Kyû … Kyûbi ? !**, s'écria Tenten.

**- Ça va commencer …**, dit mystérieusement Ryô.

Alors que les autres le regardèrent interrogativement, différentes colonnes de Chakra partirent du sol en direction du ciel. Ryô connaissait bien l'ordre de procession. Il y eut d'abord, une colonne ocre striée de flux verticaux noirs. Puis une autre colonne à côté apparut, mais elle semblait bien avoir beaucoup d'espace par rapport à la première, elle était d'une couleur bleu nuit, toujours striée de flux noirs. Une troisième apparut à côté de la deuxième, avec le même espace entre les deux autres, elle était grise striée de noir. Une quatrième apparût encore, elle était rouge striée de noir. Puis une cinquième, elle était blanche et toujours striée de noir. Une sixième colonne apparut, elle était bleu clair striée de noir. Un septième fit son apparition, elle était vert clair striée de flux jaune et noir et enfin une huitième colonne de couleur voilette toute striée de noir comme les précédentes.

Les ninjas s'attendant à une attaque, furent stupéfaits de voir le sol de Konoha émaner une colonne de chakra orange striée de noir. Ce fut lorsqu'ils entendirent Kyûbi grogner qu'ils surent que c'était lui qu'il faisait ça. Quelques ninjas et ANBU tentèrent de s'approcher de Kyûbi pour faire échouer l'attaque, selon leur point de vue, mais ils furent repoussés rapidement par des démons qui avaient surgi dans l'action.

**- Enfoirés ! C'était ça votre but ! Attaquer Konoha !**, s'exclama un ANBU.

**- L'enfoiré c'est toi …**, dit une démone.

**- Doublé d'un idiot**, gloussa une démone à côté d'elle.

**- Quoi ? !**, s'outragea l'ANBU.

**- Si vous vous étiez approchés encore plus, vous seriez mort**, gloussa encore la démone, **en ce moment, vous n'auriez même pas tenu cinq minutes près du Boss tellement la pression est forte.**

Les ninjas les regardèrent tous avec effarement, bien que pour les ANBU ce fut plus difficile de le remarquer avec leur masque, mais les démons remarquèrent facilement leur étonnement grâce à la raideur de leur corps.

**- Les filles, ça suffit.**

**- Ala … Juichi est fâché**, dit calmement la première démone avec une voix suave.

**- Non**, répondirent les jumeaux, **C'est juste que vous nous empêchez de concentrer toute notre attention sur la procession.**

Les démones se turent et regardèrent la suite alors que les villageois encore levés prirent place pour regarder ce qu'il se passait. Ils durent attendre un bon moment. Les colonnes de chakra restèrent une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Puis le premier mouvement qu'ils virent fut lorsque Kyûbi leva sa gueule ouverte en direction du ciel. Tout le flux de chakra qui était dans la colonne se rassembla au-dessus de sa gueule pour former une énorme boule de chakra toujours orange avec quelques filaments noirs qui bougeaient tout autour.

Tout à coup, huit faisceaux de couleurs différentes rejoignirent la grosse boule qui se transforma en un cercle géant blanc et noir autour de Konoha. Les ninjas et les démons regardèrent d'où venaient les huit faisceaux et remarquèrent que les huit précédentes avaient eu les mêmes étapes que la colonne de Kyûbi. Les huit colonnes avaient aussi produit d'énormes boules de chakra, chacune de leur couleur, puis les fameux faisceaux s'étaient dirigés vers Konoha. Et au même moment que la boule de chakra de Kyûbi, les boules formèrent des cercles géants, toujours dans leur couleur respective.

**- Wow …**, fut seulement ce que purent dire Ino, Tenten, Hinata et Karin.

En effet, ils tous étaient subjugués par toutes ces lumières et ces énergies. Même les démons. Konoha était tellement éclairée qu'on pouvait croire qu'il faisait encore jour. Beaucoup de monde était sorti dans les rues de Konoha pour voir ce qui provoquait toute cette agitation parmi les ninjas ou encore les villageois nocturnes. Au final, toutes les rues étaient bondées de villageois, ninjas et démons qui assistaient à tout ça. Ils continuèrent donc à admirer toutes ces lumières. Les ninjas qui étaient en hauteur virent les huit cercles géants se relier entre eux grâce à un genre de mur d'énergie blanc. Quand ils furent tous reliés, on pouvait voir à partir du ciel que le tout formait une sorte d'octogone géant autour de Konoha et ses alentours. Alors que les ninjas regardaient le fameux mur d'énergie qui entourait la région, la voix de Kyûbi s'éleva parmi ce silence, les faisant tous sursauter.

_**- * Sceau des huit portes célestes de l'ombre. ***_, grogna-t-il.

Tout à coup, le cercle qui entourait Konoha devint une paroi d'énergie qui entoura le village. Puis le haut se referma doucement, formant un dôme autour du village. Ceci affola rapidement les ninjas qui pensaient vraiment que ce n'était pas quelque chose de bon qui allait venir, mais ils se calmèrent rapidement, attendant la suite des événements. Ils virent aussi le haut de l'octogone géant, qu'avaient produit les huit cercles, se refermer formant un genre de toit au-dessus de toute la région. Les flux qui traversèrent les deux protections s'intensifièrent pendant un bon moment avant de baisser d'intensité pour finalement disparaître de leur vue.

Les faisceaux et les énergies ne se voyaient plus. Les ninjas restèrent un bon moment à regarder le ciel étoilé qui ne montrait plus que les étoiles et la lune, s'attendant sûrement à voir autre chose arriver. Seules les lumières de Konoha éclairaient les rues maintenant. Ce fut un grognement qui les sortit de leur silence.

**- * Fais … Chier**, grogna Kyûbi, **Il a fallu que ce soit maintenant … ***

Alors que tous les ninjas essayaient de comprendre, de même pour les démons qui froncèrent tous des sourcils, Kyûbi grogna un peu avant de s'effondrer, affolant les démons, Sasuke et ses amis. Voyant que certains commençaient à s'affoler, Juichi regarda rapidement Ryô et les autres avant de prendre les choses en main.

**- Je veux que des équipes des chefs les retrouvent immédiatement**, cria-t-il aux démons alors que les ninjas continuèrent de les fixer, **Ramenez-les et faites-les ausculter par les jumeaux et leur équipe. Ryô tu leur dit où il devrait les trouver. Au boulot !**

Il n'en fallut pas plus. À peine avait-il terminé que des groupes de démons s'étaient formés. La voix de Ryô retentit à son tour, décrivant à chaque équipe quel Jinchuriki se trouvant dans telle direction. Juichi se retourna vers les ninjas de Konoha et s'adressa à Sasuke et leurs amis.

**- Uchiha, tu viens avec moi. Kotaro tu viens avec nous, Yotaro tu restes auprès de Neji.**

Sans plus attendre, il partit dans la direction qu'avait prise Naruto avant le sceau, suivi immédiatement par Sasuke et Kotaro alors que Yotaro restait auprès de Neji qui se demandait pourquoi cette attention sur lui. Mais il préféra se concentrer sur le retour de son amant qui devait sûrement être dans le même état que Naruto. Shikamaru et les autres voulurent suivre Juichi et les deux autres, mais ils furent arrêtés pas Seby, Krotal et les autres.

**- Vous devriez éviter d'y aller maintenant**, dit calmement la métisse.

**- Pourquoi ?,** tiqua Tenten,** Juichi et les autres y sont bien aller, eux !**

**- Ce sont des démons et ils pourront supporter la pression**, répondit Lucy.

**- Et Sasuke-kun,** dit Lee,** il n'est pas un démon, lui.**

**- … Je pense, que …**, dit Neji avec hésitation**… comme moi pour Gaara**, dit-il en regardant Yotaro qui affirma d'un hochement de tête… **Comme me l'ont expliqué les Jumeaux ce matin … Je pense que le pouvoir du démon, dans des cas critiques, n'accepte que la présence de son compagnon.**

**- Mais tu n'es pas un démon Neji**, dit Ino.

**- Non, mais mon bébé a le sang de Gaara en lui, donc un peu de Shukaku aussi**, dit Neji avec un mince sourire,** les jumeaux m'ont dit que je rejetais tous leurs soins le jour de mon attaque. Mon enfant acceptait seulement le chakra de Gaara. Les autres, il les considérait comme une menace.**

**- Je vois …**, soupira Shikamaru,** Galère. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre.**

**- Tu acceptes comme ça ?,** s'indigna Ino.

**- Parce que tu penses pouvoir faire quelque chose Ino ?**

**- Mais … C'est Naruto … Il est peut-être blessé ou encore ... **

**- S'il est blessé, Kotaro arrivera à s'en occuper**, le coupa Shikamaru, **arrête de t'inquiéter. Ça ne sert plus à rien de s'inquiéter pour lui maintenant**, dit-il pensivement.

**- Comment peux-tu dire ça !**

**- Shikamaru a raison.**

**- Chôji …**

**- Regarde. Naruto a trouvé des gens sur qui il peut compter et qui peuvent le comprendre et prendre soin de lui. Il n'a pas besoin de nou**s, dit Chôji en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa petite amie.

**- Mais …**

**- … De plus, l'attaque contre Neji nous a bien montré la différence qu'il y avait entre nous**, la coupa Shikamaru,** Naruto est devenu fort. Très fort. Au point que nous devenons une gêne pour lui.**

Un silence blanc se fit dans le groupe alors que Tenten et les autres affichèrent des mines tristes. Shikamaru, qui pensait qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, dit qu'il rentrait chez lui. Les autres suivirent, décidant la même chose, bien que les paroles de Shikamaru restaient encore gravées dans leur tête. Il ne resta plus que Neji et les démons.

**- Et bien, il sait taper là où il faut l'ananas**, dit Krotal impressionné.

**- Il n'a pas tort**, dit Neji, s'attirant les regards des démons du groupe d'amis.

**- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?,** demanda Lucy,** Naruto ne vous considère pas comme une gêne.**

**- Tu ne l'as pas connu avant, alors**, sourit tristement Neji, **Naruto ne nous cachait rien avant. On se faisait confiance, on rigolait tous ensemble … Maintenant, c'est limite s'il ne nous considère pas comme des ennemis.**

Le groupe resta dans un silence, attendant l'arrivée des autres. Ils furent étonnés de voir tous les Jinchuriki revenir, en bon état. Neji rejoignit Gaara qui le garda dans ces bras alors qu'il demandait où se trouvait Naruto.

**- Quand vous avez terminé votre processus Kyûbi à grogner avant de s'évanouir et de disparaître pour redevenir Naruto. Juichi, Kotaro et Sasuke sont allés voir comment il va**, lui répondit Neji.

- **Et il va bien**, dit une voix joyeuse derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Kotaro, Juichi et Sasuke revenir, ce dernier portant calmement un Naruto endormi dans ses bras.

- **Il va bien ?,** demanda Neji un peu inquiet.

- **Oh, c'est sûr qu'il va bien,** ironisa Juichi en fusillant Sasuke du regard alors que ce dernier levait les yeux au ciel.

Gaara et les autres froncèrent des sourcils avant de demander silencieusement ce qu'il avait. Juichi soupira avant de s'expliquer amèrement.

- **Kitsune est enceint.**

Les démons qui étaient proches restèrent ébahis devant l'annonce, avant que les Jinchuriki n'éclatent de rire.

**- Et c'est pour ça que tu tires cette tronche ?,** se moqua Fû.

**- Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?,** dit Juichi.

**- En attendant, il ne lui est rien arrivé**, répondit Gaara.

**- Je comprends pourquoi tu ne trouves pas de compagnon**, le taquina Ni'i, **qui serait intéressé par un démon est tout le temps inquiet pour son Boss.**

**- La ferme Ni'i.**

**- Tu as raison Ni'i**, dit sournoisement Gaara,** Il ne faudrait pas que tu inquiètes notre cher Suigetsu.**

**- Gaara !**, s'écria Juichi tout rouge.

**- En parlant de Suigetsu**, dit Sasuke, **où sont-ils tous passés ?**

**- Euh … Nous les avons empêchés de trop s'approcher au cas où la pression du chakra du boss serait encore là, mais on dirait qu'ils l'ont mal pris**, répondit Lucy.

**- Tch … génial**, maugréa Juichi, **ben du moment qu'ils ne nous gênent plus trop avec leur question …**

**- Oh, mais ne t'inquiètes pas Juichi, on ne vous posera plus de questions**, dit Neji avec hargne.

**- Je ne parlais pas de toi, Neji …**

**- Et pourquoi ? Parce que je suis l'amant de Gaara ? Tu les juges alors que tu ne sais absolument rien d'eux. Je rentre**, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Gaara.

- **Mais …**

Il ne put rien dire que Gaara le fusillait du regard avant qu'il ne suive son amant qui partait déjà. Il regarda les autres démons qui le regardaient tous d'un air blasé.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Quoi ? Tu as de la chance que j'ai Shin dans mes bras sinon je t'aurais égorgé**, siffla Isei que Ryô avait déposé.

**- Je n'ai rien fait**, se défendit-il.

**- Non**, ironisa Krotal, **à part les considérer comme des gènes, tu n'as absolument rien fait.**

**- Ce n'est pas de ma faute non plus s'ils font leur curieux !**

**- Si tu le dis Juichi**, dit calmement Sasuke en commençant à partir, Naruto toujours dans ses bras, **mais je peux te dire une chose, Suigetsu a la rancune tenace.**

* * *

_**À Suivre.**_

_**Si vous trouvez qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, c'est que c'est le calme avant la tempête XD**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Merci pour votre soutien à tous ! ^_^**_

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**mama : **Merci! ça me touche beaucoup.

**x-Sa-Chan-x **: Merci pour on review! ^_^ Moi aussi ça m'a fait de la peine pour Neji, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de mettre une vie en rose pour tout le monde. D'ailleurs, personne n'aura une vie en rose! ha!ha!ha! Pour Kiba, il est comme tout le monde : Il veut une famille. Moi aussi j'aimé la dipute =D mais il y aura bien un jour où Sasuke va vouloir en mettre une à Naruto. Je me suis fait plaisir sur le couple Isei/ Ryô ... je ne vais pas être toute gentille.

**Natsuki**** :** Tu as complètement raison! ^_^ je n'ai pas fini de vous faire languir dans le monde des Questions. Ha!ha!ha! Je vais de ce pas répondre à tes questions. Tu sauras bientôt ce que va faire Neji. Ça me dérange un peu de faire des sauts dans le temps mais je ne trouverais jamais des missions pour leur faire tenir 5 ans. Il y a un autre moyen de le faire rester en vie, mais je garde mais petits secrets jusqu'à ce moement où il sera cité. ^_^ Pour Isei je pense que le chapitre aura répondu à ta question. ^_^ Oui! c'est un crime de tuer Itachi! lol toutes les questions sur Itachi tu les sauras au prochain chapitre ... normalment. Ce n'est pas du jour au lendemain, Hayato connaît Nally depuis longtemps! Mais il sait que maintenant elle fera parti de sa famille donc comme elle a 6 ans. Il la prend pour sa grande soeur. Je vais juste te dire que Nally considérera Sasuke comme son père et qu'elle l'aimera beaucoup. Elle est timide, c'est pour ça qu'elle rougit. Et ce n'est pas seulement pour ça mais on vera dans quelques années. Et ce n'est pas seulement pour lui qu'elle rougit. ^_^ Pour les publications j'ai décidé de y aller plus rapidement parce qu'il y en a beaucoup.

**angel** : Oui, Isei a accouché. =( je sais qu'il y en avait qui voulaient voir l'accouchement mais j'ai préféré laisser ça pour plus tard. Isei est trop calme et à un compagnon trop anesthésique pour pouvoir débaler des insultes lors de l'accouchement lol.

**NarcizaPottermalfoy**** : **Merci ma Cissy! Je me suis marrer pour la partie de Isei er Ryô. J'ai de la peine aussi pour Neji mais pour la mort du gosse je reste dans le secret ma cissy adorée! ^_^ Sasuke et Naruto auront une bonne partie du chapitre suviant normalment. Je ne parle pas trop d'eux, mais ça ne veux pas dire qu'il ne seront pas là. C'est du genre, la vie en communauté que je mettrai, mais ce sera souvent le couple Sasu/Naru en avant donc il n fau pas s'inquiéter.

**hathor2**** :** Lol tu imagines tout ça? ! Alors laisses-moi ajouter une facteur à l'équation, Isei et Ryô font parti des démons les plus calmes, donc "No-Stress!" XD La vérité sur Itachi tu la sauras bientôt. De même pour l'enfant de Gaara et Neji.


	13. Chapter 12 : innocence révélée et marché

**Disclamer :**alors… les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto… après au fil de l'histoire certains vont apparaître et ils seront entièrement créés à partir de mon imagination

**Pairing**** : **SasukeXNaruto

**Rating :** M.

**Avertissement**** : **Je signale bien que cette fiction est du genre YAOI! Donc les homophobes, vous pouvez partir!

_Je voudrais remercier __**Sailorslayer**__ pour la correction des chapitres._

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

_**Trahison et pardon.**_

_**Chapitre 12 : … Innocence révélée et marché.**_

Lorsque Naruto se réveilla, il se sentit pris entre deux petites boules chaudes. Bien qu'elles fussent confortables, il ne reconnut aucune d'entre elles comme étant celle de son amant. Il ouvrit ses yeux et fût immédiatement aveuglé par la lumière du jour. Quand il s'habitua à la lumière, il descendit son regard vers les sources de chaleur. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsque son regard tomba sur les corps endormis de Hayato et Nally qui étaient à demi allongés sur son torse. Il referma ses yeux pour se remettre à dormir, lorsque la cloison de la chambre s'ouvrit. En sentant la présence de Sasuke, il ne se donna pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux et continua de faire semblant de dormir.

Sasuke de son côté n'avait pas remarqué que Naruto était réveillé. En même temps, la respiration toujours régulière, le corps immobile et les yeux fermés ne le trahissaient pas non plus. Le brun s'avança tranquillement en direction du lit et réveilla calmement les enfants.

**- Hayato, Nally, réveillez-vous**, dit-il d'une voix calme.

**- … Non … encore un peu**, ronchonna un peu Hayato alors que Nally se réveillait déjà.

**- Hayato, lève-toi**, dit Sasuke d'une voix plus dure.

Bien qu'avec peu de volonté, Naruto sentit les deux petites chaleurs se séparer de lui. Puis il entendit Sasuke demander à Nally d'emmener Hayato dans la salle de bain et d'attendre qu'il vienne. Il ne vit pas Naruto qui s'était retourné pour le regarder alors qu'il lui tournait le dos.

**- Tu viens de m'enlever deux bonnes bouillottes**, ronchonna Naruto.

Sasuke, qui avait sursauté, se rapprocha de lui avec un sourire en coin avant de s'allonger au-dessus de lui pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

**- Wouaw … mon premier baiser depuis deux semaines. Je suis vraiment chouchouté**, plaisanta Naruto.

**- Et ce n'est pas fini**, susurra Sasuke d'une voix suave donnant des frissons à Naruto avant de se relever subitement,** Je venais te réveiller.**

**- Et pourquoi ?**, ronchonna Naruto.

**- Gaara veut te parler. Après il faudra qu'on parle.**

Sasuke l'embrassa furtivement avant d'aller rejoindre Hayato et Nally, laissant un Naruto perplexe dans le lit.

Quand Naruto descendit au rez-de-chaussée, il ne vit pas seulement Gaara, mais aussi les autres Jinchuriki. Quand ils le virent, un sourire s'afficha sur chaque visage, bien que celui de Ni'i se fasse plus discret et plus réservé. Il n'avait pas oublié les révélations de la veille et il n'était pas prêt à le faire. Il s'assit calmement dans un des fauteuils et regarda ses amis.

**- Alors ? Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ?**

**- On ne peut pas venir prendre de tes nouvelles ?**, sourit faussement Gaara.

**- À d'autres.**

**- Après avoir posé le sceau, tu t'es évanoui**, répondit Fû.

**- Et pas pour rien en plus,** surenchérit Han.

**- De quoi vous parlez ?,** demanda Naruto perplexe.

**- Tu en parleras avec Sasuke**, dit Gaara, **on est venu pour autre chose. Surtout moi.**

Naruto regarda Gaara avec interrogation avant de regarder les autres. Il s'installa un peu mieux dans le fauteuil, en attendant les explications.

**- Je suis resté trop longtemps hors de Suna**, commença Gaara, **il faut que j'y retourne, ce soir.**

Naruto hocha de la tête, montrant qu'il comprenait l'importance de retourner à Suna. Mais Naruto ne s'attendit pas à ce que Gaara ajouta.

**- Et je pars avec Neji.**

**- Tu as l'autorisation de l'Hokage ?,** demanda Naruto en fronçant des sourcils.

**- Oui. Elle pense qu'avec moi il y a moins de danger.**

**- C'est tout ?**

**- Non. Je voudrais te demander de bien vouloir protéger la branche parallèle des Hyûga …**

**- Pourquoi ?**, coupa Naruto d'une voix sèche.

**- Tu sais très bien que la famille de Neji est sous le contrôle total de la branche principale. Et Neji ne veut pas s'en aller en les laissant seuls.**

**- Pourquoi ne pas leur proposer de retirer le sceau ?,** demanda Naruto perplexe.

**- C'est pour cela que je pars ce soir,** dit Gaara, **je voudrais le leur proposer. Neji et sa mère sont déjà d'accord pour se l'enlever. Comme ce sont Ryô et Isei les spécialistes, j'ai demandé leur présence. Mais je voudrais que tu garde un œil sur eux au cas où il se passerait quelque chose avec la branche principale.**

Naruto resta pensif avant de donner son accord et de tourner son attention sur les autres personnes. Ce fut pareil pour tous. Bee et Ni'i devaient retourner à Kumo à cause du Raikage qui voulait savoir pourquoi ils étaient partis et de même pour Rôshi et Han qui avait eu ordre de leur Tsuchikage de rentrer à Iwa. Utakata et Fû étaient les seuls qui restaient. Utakata était recherché par son village pour trahison alors que le village de Fû, lui, avait été attaqué par leur ennemi. D'où la présence d'humain lors de son arrivé à Konoha quand ils avaient retrouvé Sanbi.

**- Naruto, je …**

**- « Tu » quoi, Ni'i ?,** dit-il sur un ton sec.

**- … Désolé**, murmura-t-elle.

**- C'est plus facile à dire, maintenant, tu ne trouves pas ? Non, mais il t'est passé quoi par la tête ?**

**- Je suis désolé, je pensais vraiment que Ren changerait d'attitude**, se plaignit-elle.

**- Il ne changera plus Ni'i**, dit tristement Fû.

**- Nous avons perdu Ren le jour même où il a accepté de prendre plus d'un démon en lui**, dit sombrement Gaara.

**- Le pire, c'est le temps qu'il t'a fallu pour nous le dire alors que c'est toi qui l'a amené au groupe**, dit Naruto, **on aurait fait quoi en plein combat ? Tu aurais fait quoi en voyant le corps de tes hommes à terre ? Tu aurais fait quoi s'il était venu attaquer nos enfants ? Ton fils ? Hein ? !**

**- Naruto.**

Naruto se tourna vers Gaara et se calma quand il les vit tous le regarder impassiblement, comme une demande à se calmer. Dans sa colère, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était relevé. Il soupira avant de s'affaler dans le fauteuil.

**- Tu t'en occuperas.**

**- Quoi ? !**, s'écrièrent-ils tous.

**- Naruto tu n'es pas sérieux ?,** demanda Utakata.

**- C'est du suicide**, dit Rôshi.

**- Elle va se faire tuer !**, s'écria Fû.

**- Grand-frère ne va pas apprécier**, chantonna Bee.

**- Le Raikage vous considère comme des armes donc je me fiche de ce qu'il pense**, siffla Naruto.

**- Tu sais que cela pourrait avoir des conséquences diplomatiques entre Konoha et Kumo, Naruto**, dit Gaara.

**- Je veux qu'elle répare ses erreurs, rien de plus.**

**- Si elle y va seule, elle mourra**, s'irrita Gaara.

**- Alors, vous proposez quoi ?,** s'énerva Naruto.

**- On pourrait envoyer des équipes du Ryûketsu**, proposa tranquillement Fû,** L'équipe de Juichi et l'équipe de Ryô sont très bonnes pour les filatures.**

**- On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre des hommes**, répondit Naruto.

**- Mais tu ne peux pas pour autant sacrifier Ni'i à la place**, dite Utakata.

**- Alors, je le ferai …**

**- Naruto ne soit pas idiot**, soupira Gaara.

**- Je le ferai**, affirma le blond, **dès demain, j'irai traquer Ren.**

**- Ça, j'en doute **_**Dobe**_**.**

Tous les Jinchuriki se retournèrent pour voir Sasuke qui tenait Hayato et Nally contre lui. Il les posa au sol et s'avança dans le salon alors que les enfants allèrent dire bonjour à tous les invités.

**- Et pourquoi ça ?,** demanda Naruto alors que Sasuke s'asseyait sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

**- Parce que tu es enceint **_**Usuratonkachi**_**.**

**- Impossible. Kyûbi me l'aurait dit.**

**- Et moi je te dis que c'est Kotaro qui me l'a dit. Même le cabot a trouvé que ton odeur avait changé.**

_Kyûbi !_

_*** Hey, ce n'est pas de ma faute si toi et l'Uchiha avez cette manie à vous reproduire. ***_

_Pour Hayato tu m'avais prévenu immédiatement !_

_*** Pas exactement. Je t'ai prévenu après votre accouplement de trente minutes. Tu comptes en plus le trajet jusqu'à la montagne et … ***_

_C'est bon, j'ai compris. Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Nous n'avons rien fait !_

_*** Mmm … Je crois bien que tu as oublié votre moment de folie, le jour de ton arrivée à Konoha. ***_

Naruto retourna son attention sur le groupe et afficha une mine renfrognée tout en croisant de ses bras.

**- Génial**, maugréa Naruto,** Il ne manquait plus que ça.**

**- J'aime bien voir l'amour que tu portes à ta descendance**, ironisa le brun.

**- Je ne suis pas contre **_**Teme**_**. C'est juste que ça tombe au mauvais moment. Très mauvais moment.**

**- Si Hayato et Nally le vivent bien, je ne vois pas pourquoi un autre enfant ne le pourrait pas.**

**- On va vous laisser**, les coupa Gaara en se levant,** Naruto, pour les Hyûga, je t'attendrai chez la mère de Neji avec lui.**

Naruto acquiesça alors que tous les Jinchuriki s'en allaient aussi. Dès la porte fût fermée, Naruto se leva et prit la direction de la cuisine, comme toute la famille. Naruto servit tout le monde et ils mangèrent.

**- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi cela te dérange tant que ça d'avoir un autre enfant ?,** demanda d'emblée Sasuke alors qu'ils s'asseyaient.

**- Sasuke, on ne va pas en parler alors que nous mangeons,** soupira Naruto sur un ton plaintif.

**- C'est le bon moment, justement.**

**- Je ne vais pas te rappeler l'épisode « Attaque sur Neji » ? Je suis peut-être l'hôte de Kyûbi, mais je serai affaibli par la grossesse qui demande une grande dose de chakra démoniaque. De toutes les façons, ce qui est fait est fait.**

**- Bien. Maintenant, parlons de Itachi.**

**- Sasuke …**

**- Non Naruto**, le coupa Sasuke,** Tu me l'expliques et maintenant.**

**- Je te l'ai dit hier**, dit Naruto avec agacement, **Ça ne sert à rien de garder cette haine contre Itachi, c'est Madara …**

**- Qui a tout orchestré, je sais. Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi ils ont accusé Itachi au lieu de partir à la recherche de Madara.**

Alors que Sasuke fixait impassiblement Naruto, ce dernier semblait être à la limite de vouloir l'étrangler et Sasuke pouvait le comprendre mais il ne pouvait pas rester là alors que leur conversation de la veille n'était pas finie. Il devait savoir au moins ça.

**- Tu m'énerves à vouloir tout savoir**, soupira Naruto,** Je pense que tu connais le fameux trio de vieux : Danzo, Homura Mitokado et Koharu Utatane ?**

**- Hn. Les deux derniers sont les membres du conseil de Konoha. Ils voulaient que je me marie avec une jeune femme pour faire renaître le clan**, dit avec dédain le brun.

**- Quoi ?**, demanda Naruto d'une voix devenue froide, une veine pulsante à son front,** Bref. On va mettre ça de côté. Je veux que tu te concentres plus sur Danzo.**

**- Hn.**

**- Tu as remarqué qu'il a toujours une partie de son visage couvert et l'un de ses bras dans le même état ?**

**- Quel est le rapport avec l'accusation d'Itachi, Dobe ?,** demanda Sasuke avec interrogation.

**- Le jour du massacre de ton clan,** dit Naruto calmement, **Danzo a récupéré quelques Sharingan.**

**- Quoi ?,** dit Sasuke, les yeux écarquillés.

**- Danzo a découvert que vos yeux renfermaient des pouvoirs. Et ces pouvoirs ont pas mal d'influence sur la plupart des démons. Quand les têtes de Konoha voulurent éliminer ton clan pour éviter une rébellion, Danzo était pour cette idée pour récupérer vos yeux. Malheureusement pour lui, Madara en avait déjà prit une bonne partie avant de se faire repérer. Je pense aussi que les deux autres vieux sont dans le coup.**

**- Tu veux dire que … Konoha a organisé l'assassinat de mes parents ?,** demanda Sasuke en sentant une colère monter en lui.

**- Je sais juste que Danzo y est impliqué,** répondit Naruto, **Le Sandaime était au courant de tout ça. C'est pour cela qu'ils ne t'ont pas attaqué depuis le massacre : tu étais sous la protection du vieux Sarutobi.**

**- Si le Sandaime était au courant pourquoi mon frère était devenu un Nukenin ? Et pourquoi Madara a tué ma famille ? Pourquoi a-t-il pris les yeux de **_**son**_** clan ?**

**- Le pourquoi Madara a fait ça, je l'ignore. Il faudrait le demander à Itachi**, dit-il pensivement en se grattant le menton,** Sinon, pourquoi Itachi est devenu Nukenin ? Te protéger de Madara.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Sasuke …**, soupira le blond, **Tu sais quoi ? Tu le demanderas directement à Itachi.**

**- Ah oui ? Et comment ?,** demanda ironiquement Sasuke.

**- En allant le voir …**

**- Parce que tu sais où il se trouve,** le coupa Sasuke ahuri.

**- Bien sûr ! Mais il faudra aller le voir avant que je ne puisse plus bouger**, sourit le blond en se remettant à manger.

**- Papa ! Kitsu a dit que tu as un autre Kitsu dans le ventre !**, dit subitement Hayato tout joyeux leur coupant la discussion.

Sasuke regardait Hayato d'un air interrogatif, se demandant intérieurement qui était ce « Kitsu » alors que Naruto avait un blocage dans la gorge pour ce qui était d'avaler le reste de son café. Il déposa calmement sa tasse avant de regarder son fils.

**- Hayato, dis à Kitsu de se taire.**

**- Mais …**, bougonna Hayato.

**- Qui est « Kitsu » ?**, demanda Sasuke en les regardant.

**- Kitsu, c'est le démon de Hayato**, répondit simplement Naruto.

Sasuke ouvrit sa bouche d'étonnement et écarquilla des yeux, avec toute la grâce d'un Uchiha, alors qu'il observait Nally se pencher vers Naruto pour … le sentir ? Naruto fronça des sourcils à son encontre, avant de comprendre que Sasuke fixait plutôt Nally. Il se tourna vers cette dernière avant qu'un mince sourire ne fleurisse sur sa bouche. Nally se redressa et sourit à l'encontre de Naruto.

**- Tu sens comme maman**, s'exclama-t-elle avec joie.

**- Mmm … pas exactement, mais ça se rapproche**, sourit Naruto d'un air nostalgique.

**- **_**Dobe,**_** c'est quoi cette histoire ?,** l'interrogea le brun.

Le blond se redressa un peu, soupirant d'ennui, avant de s'expliquer à Sasuke.

**- Les hôtes de démons ont la particularité de sentir les auras. La mienne a changé lorsque je suis tombé enceint,** lui répondit le blond en grimaçant un peu, **Mais l'odorat démoniaque, c'est plutôt la spécialité de Juichi et son équipe.**

Sasuke acquiesça lentement alors que Naruto terminait son petit déjeuner. Il essayait d'enregistrer tout ce qui lui avait été dit : l'attaque prévue par les vieux de Konoha pour éviter un « soi-disant » coup d'État, Danzo qui en profite pour récupérer les Sharingan pour faire on ne sait quoi, le plan de Danzo devancé pas Madara qui avait tué le clan avant, son propre clan ! Et Danzo qui avait réussi à se procurer quelques Sharingan. Mais Sasuke ne savait absolument pas pourquoi ces deux-là cherchaient à avoir tous les Sharingan.

**- Madara, il est mort ?**

**- Oui. D'ailleurs, c'était très difficile.**

**- Où sont les Sharingan que Madara a pris ?**

**- Scellés et protégés par Itachi et son compagnon**, dit Naruto.

**- Son compagnon ?,** demanda Sasuke d'un air ahuri.

**- Oui. Il est très spécial**, grimaça Naruto.

**- Hm. Et ceux qu'a Danzo ?**

**- Toujours avec Danzo.**

**- Vous n'allez pas les récupérer ?**, s'irrita Sasuke.

Il ne pouvait pas le supporter. De savoir que quelqu'un s'était emparé des yeux du clan Uchiha l'irritait au maximum. Il avait envie d'aller voir ce Danzo et de lui trancher la tête pour avoir profité de l'occasion pour avoir plus de pouvoir. Sasuke en rirait même mais il était trop dégoûté pour ça.

**- Nous n'allons pas les récupérer pour l'instant**, répondit Naruto.

**- Pourquoi ? !**, s'écria le brun.

**- Parce qu'on pense que Danzo prépare quelque chose, et ce quelque chose nous devons savoir quoi exactement pour éviter que quelqu'un d'autre ne tente la même folie.**

Naruto se leva et partit à l'étage, laissant à nouveau Sasuke seul dans ses réflexions. Il prit une serviette et alla directement dans la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche. L'eau tiède l'apaisa au fur et à mesure alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Repenser à Madara avait tendance à lui rappeler pleine de choses mauvaises qu'il voulait absolument oublier. S'il se laissait aller rien qu'une fois dans cette colère, nul n'était sûr de savoir le village intact après. Il repensa aussi à Sasuke. Le brun devait sûrement être bien en colère contre les vieux. Il devrait sûrement le garder à l'œil pour qu'il ne fasse pas de conneries.

* * *

Quand Naruto redescendit rejoindre Sasuke et les deux enfants, il vit seulement Sasuke en présence de Juichi. Sasuke fixait d'un regard morne Juichi alors que ce dernier restait impassible à regarder par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Quand Naruto fit remarquer sa présence, les deux hommes se retournèrent immédiatement vers lui. Juichi le fixait avec colère.

**- Tu n'aurais pas pu te retenir ?,** siffla-t-il.

**- Jusqu'à aujourd'hui je fais ce qu'il me plaît, que je sache,** signala Naruto qui avait compris le sujet.

**- Hayato et Nally ne te suffisent pas, donc il te faut un troisième, c'est ça ?**

**- Tu sais … on pourrait croire que tu es jaloux Juichi**, soupira Naruto, **Alors ? Pourquoi es-tu là ?**

**- J'ai croisé l'Hokage et elle veut te voir.**

**- Pour quoi faire ?**, soupira le blond d'un air las.

**- Sûrement pour le sceau.**

**- Je lui en ai déjà parlé. Brièvement, mais je lui en ai parlé quand même.**

**- En tout cas**, tempéra Juichi,** elle veut te parler et c'est tout ce que je sais.**

Naruto hocha de la tête pour lui signaler qu'il avait compris et se tourna vers Sasuke. Il lui demanda où étaient les enfants et le brun lui dit qu'ils étaient dehors à jouer avec les autres enfants. Le blond sourit un peu en entendant cette réponse. C'était devenu une habitude dans le quartier Uchiha qui, depuis l'arrivée des démons, était devenu moins austère et plus vivant. Une vraie petite communauté dans un village à eux seuls, bien que ça leur arrivait d'aller dans tout le village et de connaître certains villageois. Certains démons commençaient à bien aimer ce village, mais comment Naruto gérerait ça, lorsqu'ils devraient partir ?

Naruto fut sorti de ses pensées quand on toqua à l'entrée. Sasuke autorisa la personne à entrer et la minute d'après, ce fut Suigetsu et Shikamaru qui se présentèrent. À leur entrée, Naruto remarqua un peu la tension qui traversait les muscles des deux Ninjas, en particulier Suigetsu, mais il n'arriva pas à voir la raison de leur tension.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?,** demanda Sasuke sur un ton calme.

**- Nous avons programmé une journée entraînement avec les autres**, dit Suigetsu, **pour les pulsions de Juugo et pour nous entraîner aussi.**

**- Je vous rejoins tout de suite.**

Suigetsu hocha de la tête, reconnaissant, et se tourna pour partir, lorsqu'il fut retenu au bras. Il se retourna et vit que c'était Juichi. L'air qu'arborait Juichi étonna beaucoup Naruto. C'était la première fois que Juichi se comportait comme ça. Mais que s'était-il passé, bon sang ? ! Naruto était frustré de ne pas savoir.

**- Lâche-moi**, dit Suigetsu les dents serrées.

**- Suigetsu je …**

**- Je n'en ai rien à faire**, le coupa Suigetsu.

**- Il vous l'a dit n'est-ce pas ?,** demanda tout de même Juichi.

Cependant, Suigetsu ne répondit pas. Et tous les autres purent voir la crispation des muscles de Juichi qui se retenait de ne pas se laisser aller. Il resserra son emprise sur le bras de Suigetsu, ce qui fit grimacer l'ancien Nukenin. Naruto, de son côté, ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il se passait. Il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait une case du puzzle. Ces deux-là ne sortaient pas ensemble ? Ou sinon, n'avaient-ils pas des vues sur l'autre ? Alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que ça soit Suigetsu qui réponde à Juichi, ce fut Shikamaru qui le fit.

**- Neji nous l'a dit**, dit-il en soupirant, **Entre amis, on ne se cache que très rarement les choses. Personnellement, je m'en fiche de ce que tu as dit, mais certains l'ont très mal pris.**

**- Maintenant que tu as ta réponse, lâche-moi**, siffla Suigetsu.

Juichi, qui avait inconsciemment desserré sa prise, permit à Suigetsu de se dégager. Ce dernier s'en alla, après avoir fait un signe de tête aux deux autres, suivit par Shikamaru, qui fit un signe de tête aussi.

Quelques secondes après que les deux ninjas soient partis, la cuisine tomba dans un silence presque pesant. Naruto avait le regard fixé vers un point invisible tout en passant sa main sous son menton et un sourire étrangement faux affiché sur son visage. Sasuke fixait les deux assassins, dont son amant qui était très sexy dans sa tenue noire qui le moulait parfaitement. Il s'en fichait de ce qui pouvait arriver à ce cabot de Juichi, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Oh, bien sûr qu'il ne ferait rien. Les histoires de petits entremetteurs, ce n'était pas son domaine. Il se contenterait de regarder et d'attendre de voir comment les choses vont continuer. Juichi, lui, regardait d'un air absent l'entrée de la cuisine. Il ne savait pas que Suigetsu était à ce point rancunier. C'était vrai que Sasuke l'avait prévenu, mais quand il avait vu le regard de Suigetsu, il y avait vu de la tristesse et une colère tellement grande que ça le surprit.

**- C'est bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose que l'on ne m'a pas dit**, dit Naruto d'un air faussement pensif.

**- Il n'y a rien de bizarre**, répondit Juichi, **Quand tu t'es évanoui, Kotaro, Uchiha et moi sommes venus près de toi. Les amis de l'Uchiha voulaient venir, mais les autres les ont empêchés de s'approcher à cause de la pression de ton chakra.**

**- Et c'est pour ça que Suigetsu t'en veux ? Qu'est-ce que Neji leur a dit, Juichi ?,** dit Naruto d'une voix dure.

**- Et bien …**

**- Si tu penses que Neji a dit tout ce que Gaara lui a dit, tu te trompes **_**Dobe**_, dit Sasuke.

**- Alors que leur a-t-il dit ?,** demanda Naruto en fronçant des sourcils.

**- Quand nous avons rejoint les autres, les amis de l'Uchiha étaient partis et j'ai fait une simple remarque, qu'ils ne nous gêneraient pas avec leurs questions.**

Un court silence s'installa dans la cuisine alors que Naruto continuait de fixer son bras-droit qui évitait son regard.

**- Kyûbi avait raison**, dit Naruto, **tu es un vrai idiot.**

**- Arrête Naruto**, s'exclama Juichi, **Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'ils ne te gênaient pas avec leurs questions ?**

**- Bien sûr**, dis Naruto,** Mais je ne voulais pas leur répondre parce que je ne savais pas à qui faire confiance.**

**- Et tu leur fais confiance maintenant ?**, grogna Juichi.

**- Pour le moment, nous savons juste que Sakura Haruno faisait partie des espions**, soupira Naruto,** nul doute qu'il y en a encore. Mais ce que tu as dit est quand même idiot.**

**- Alors, nous faisons quoi ?**

**- « Nous » ?**, rigola Naruto, **J'espère que tu plaisantes, là. Toi, tu vas réparer tes idioties et moi je vais voir ce que me veux l'Hokage.**

Naruto rigola devant la tête déconfite qu'affichait Juichi. Bien sûr ce dernier n'allait pas contredire Naruto. Il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur, il se devait de la réparer. Mais ce n'était pas du tout son genre de s'excuser !

_*** Il faut un début à tout ! ***_

_La ferme Belkior ..._

_*** Kshshsh ! Le petit Juichi a peur de perdre le jeune Suigetsu. Il avait un magnifique chakra pourtant. ***_

_Je sais. Ce n'est pas la peine de me le rappeler._

_*** Alors, ramène-le ! ***_

Juichi grogna alors que son démon l'avait laissé tranquille. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Rien que ces deux semaines lui avaient permis de constater à quel point Suigetsu était une vraie tête brûlée parfois. Pire que lui, d'après ce que lui disaient certains membres du Ryûketsu. Juichi demanda à son chef s'il avait besoin d'hommes pour aller voir l'Hokage, ce que Naruto refusa en leur disant d'aller plutôt s'entraîner. Après quelques ordres Juichi laissa le couple seul, alla donner les directives et sortit déambuler dans le village. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il trouve le groupe d'amis de l'Uchiha et qu'il s'excuse. Quelle poisse !

* * *

Quand Naruto arriva au bâtiment de l'Hokage, tous les autres ninjas le regardaient avec un peu de méfiance. Bien qu'il s'en fiche, cette situation avait le don de lui hérisser le poil. Déjà que dans le village, certains habitants prenaient peur face à lui alors qu'avec d'autres membres du Ryûketsu ils étaient souriants, il fallait aussi qu'il supporte et sente la peur et la méfiance des ninjas. Accablant. Déplorable. Lamentable. Naruto se demandait ce qu'était devenu le village si fort qu'il aimait tant. Maintenant, il n'y voyait qu'un village faible. Ce village était devenu un vrai château de sable. Un simple coup de vent et tout s'envolerait. Encore pire. Un château de cartes. Sans une bonne base, un bon support, tout s'écroulerait. Et c'était ce que ce village faisait : il s'écroulait.

Naruto arriva à la porte du bureau de Tsunade et soupira une nouvelle fois. Il ne comprenait vraiment ce que la vieille lui voulait encore. Il fût sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit des voix monter dans le bureau. Inconsciemment, un sourire mesquin naquit sur sa bouche. Alors les voilà enfin. Lui qui pensait ne pas le voir avant un bon moment, voilà que leur avidité avait enfin pris le dessus face à leur peur. Naruto toqua à la porte et les voix se turent immédiatement. Il entendit Tsunade crier une dernière fois avant de l'autoriser à rentrer.

Ce fut un Naruto impassible qui entra dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Le bureau n'avait pas changé depuis sa dernière visite qui datait d'hier. La seule chose qui avait changé était la présence de deux personnes âgées aux côtés de Tsunade : **Homura Mitokado** et **Koharu Utatane**. Ces deux-là n'avaient vraiment pas tardé à réclamer plus de contrôle sur le groupe. Mais Naruto en sourit intérieurement. Ce n'était pas lui, Naruto Uzumaki, chef du Ryûketsu no Akuma, qu'on contrôlerait comme un vulgaire pantin. Lui et ses hommes n'étaient pas des armes.

**- Que me vouliez-vous, Tsunade ?**, demanda Naruto en se plantant devant le bureau.

**- Un peu de respect gamin**, râla la vieille Utatane,** Tu parles à l'Hokage de Konoha.**

**- Comme vous, vous me devez le respect parce que je suis le chef d'un groupe de démons,** termina-t-il avec un sourire plein de menaces,** De plus, C'est votre Hokage qui me l'a autorisé.**

**- Du calme, Naruto**, tempéra Tsunade, **Ce n'est pas moi qui voulais te voir, mais eux.**

**- Et pourquoi ?,** dit-il en fusillant les vieux du regard.

**- Ils veulent …**

**- Nous voulons que vous intégriez Konoha**, dit le vieux Mitokado,** bien sûr il y a des conditions.**

**- Ah oui ?**, ricana Naruto, **et lesquelles ?,** dit-il en allant s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

**- Nous voulons une assurance que vous vous plierez à tous nos ordres**, dit la vieille Utatane.

La seconde qui suivit, le bureau fut rempli du rire de Naruto. Pas un rire joyeux, quoi qu'un tout petit peu, mais c'était un rire très froid, hautain, satirique. Non, mais ils se prenaient pour qui, les deux vieux ? Pour Dieu ? Non, mais sérieusement. Ils pensaient vraiment que leur proposition était alléchante ? Hilarant. Ils se croyaient si forts que ça pour imposer leurs conditions ? Non. Naruto ne pouvait pas se retenir de rire face à tant d'aberrations.

Du côté des deux vieux, leur fierté en prenait un grand coup face à tant de mépris de la part de ce jeunot alors que Tsunade craignait la réaction suivante de Naruto. Elle aussi trouvait que les deux exagéraient dans leur demande, mais là, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour eux maintenant. Naruto allait très mal le prendre, ça c'était sûr.

**- Naruto, je tiens juste à te signaler que j'étais totalement contre ça, puisque nous avions déjà l'accord d'un soutien de votre part en cas d'attaque contre un habitat pour ton groupe et …**

**- Je sais Tsunade**, sourit le blond.

À l'intérieur d'elle, Tsunade était heureuse. Pour la première fois, depuis qu'il était arrivé, Naruto lui souriait de manière franche, sans menace derrière. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le même sourire d'avant sa disparition, mais c'était un sourire quand même.

Le blond se retourna vers les vieux du conseil et les fusilla du regard alors que sa bouche reformait son sourire menaçant.

**- Vous avez du culot, tout de même**, dit Naruto,** vous me demandez de me réintégrer à Konoha, d'intégrer aussi mes hommes et leur famille et vous osez en plus m'imposer vos conditions ? Vous êtes fêlés.**

**- Je ne te permets pas …**

**- Je me permets moi-même**, claqua la voix de Naruto, **je ne suis pas un ninja de Konoha. J'ai passé un accord avec l'Hokage Tsunade et c'est le seul qu'il y aura. Si je dois faire encore un accord, ce sera avec elle, et elle seule. Sans aucune influence derrière.**

**- Si tu refuses, toi et ton groupe serez considérés comme …**

**- Vous ne me faites pas peur vieux croûtons**, siffla Naruto alors que Utatane hoquetait outragée, **le chef des armées de Konoha reste l'Hokage et même si vous avez le contrôle sur des ninjas comme ceux de la **_**racine**_**, ces derniers se feront écrasés par mes hommes.**

Naruto se releva et laissa, pour une fois son chakra s'imposer dans le bureau. Il fit bien attention à éviter de toucher Tsunade. Son observation lui avait permis de constater qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle était curieuse, mais qui ne l'était pas ? Personne. Donc il pouvait bien lui répondre quand l'envie lui prendrait. Quand son chakra arriva aux deux vieux du conseil, ces deux derniers semblèrent suffoquer. Ils sentaient comme si quelque chose s'amusait à brûler chaque millimètre de leur peau et chaque cellule à petit feu. Leurs poumons les brûlaient tellement qu'ils pensaient bientôt avoir à cracher du sang. Tsunade voulut accourir près d'eux, mais un regard de Naruto l'en dissuada. Puis, calmement, le chakra se dissipa et les deux vieux reprirent leur souffle avant de sortir le plus rapidement possible du bureau.

Le silence tomba immédiatement après leur départ, Tsunade hallucinait encore devant la scène qui s'était produite. Naruto était devenu fort et menaçant surtout. Tout ça devenait beaucoup trop pour elle. Elle voulait un peu de relaxation ! Mais nul doute que Shizune la chercherait à la moindre pause prise. Tsunade souffla et s'affala dans son siège et regarda Naruto qui s'était approché des fenêtres et regardait d'un regard vague en direction du ciel.

**- Tu vas mieux depuis hier soir ?,** demanda-t-elle subitement.

**- Comment ça ?,** demanda Naruto en fronçant des sourcils.

**- Et bien … Tu t'es évanoui après le sceau, donc je voulais savoir si ça allait.**

**- Oh ! Oui ça peut aller**, dit-il pensivement en retournant à sa contemplation à la circulation du village cette fois.

**- Que regardes-tu ?,** demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant.

**- La vie**, souffla Naruto, **Kyûbi m'a dit qu'il doutait que je sois encore humain.**

**- Pourquoi ?,** demanda-t-elle perplexe, tu es bien humain.

**- Est-ce que sacrifier la vie d'un bébé pour en sauver des milliers d'autres faits de nous des monstres ?,** dit-il avec un sourire amer.

Tsunade fronça les sourcils en regardant Naruto. Quelle vie de bébé à sacrifier ? Naruto pense à tuer un nouveau-né ? Pour quelle raison en arriverait-il à cette solution ? Il y a un risque pour Konoha ? Pleins de questions sans réponses.

Tsunade retourna son regard en direction des rues du village où plein de marchands, villageois, ninjas, restaurateurs et clients déambulaient et même des membres du groupe de Naruto. En parlant de vie à sacrifier, celle d'un bébé avait bien été sacrifiée pour le bien du village, non ? Il avait reçu l'un des démons les plus dangereux et avait vécu dans ce monde de haine où tout le monde le méprisait alors qu'il était le seul à pouvoir contrôler ce fameux démon.

**- Tout dépend des conséquences que cela aura Naruto**, dit-elle calmement, **Ce bébé dont tu parles, tu comptes … le tuer ?**

**- C'est la meilleure solution pour éviter un bain de sang**, dit Naruto sans pour autant la regarder.

**- Mais as-tu vraiment cherché toutes les solutions ?** dit Tsunade attirant le regard interrogatif de Naruto sur elle, **en tuant ce bébé, n'as-tu pas peur d'attirer la colère des parents sur toi ? Même s'ils étaient d'accord. Au fond, aucun parent n'aimerait avoir à tuer leur enfant pour le bien des autres. Ils feraient en sorte de trouver les différentes solutions pour que chaque partie soit satisfaite.**

Ils restèrent silencieux un bon petit moment, laissant ces dernières paroles flotter dans les esprits alors qu'ils continuaient de regarder. Puis Tsunade reprit un sujet qui l'avait beaucoup intéressé, bien que les vieux s'y soient très mal pris.

**- Au fait Naruto ? L'idée d'intégrer Konoha, toi et ton groupe ne t'intéresse pas ?**

**- Ce n'est pas que l'idée ne m'intéresse pas**, souffla Naruto,** mes membres aiment bien l'environnement de Konoha et les enfants s'amusent sans crainte**, sourit-il, **mais je refuse.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que le Konoha que j'aimais n'existe plus**, dit-il le visage fermé.

**- Naruto, Konoha n'a pas changé**, dit Tsunade avec tendresse.

**- Alors, le village que je connaissais est déjà perdu**, dit-il fermement, **certains des ninjas, comme les vieux du conseil, pensent qu'être à Konoha les protégera des dangers extérieurs, mais ils ignorent complètement ce qui arrive.**

**- Comment ça ?,** demanda l'Hokage en fronçant des sourcils.

**- Et vos locaux sont remplis d'espions en tout genre ou de fous avares de pouvoirs**, continua-t-il en éludant la question.

**- Attends**, dit subitement Tsunade, **il y a des espions ici ?**

**- Votre élève Sakura Haruno en est bien une. En parlant d'elle, quand pensez-vous me rendre ma prisonnière ?**

Tsunade soupira à la question. Rien que d'y penser, lui serrait le cœur. Sakura. Sa propre élève, avait trahi Konoha pour on ne savait quelle personne. Depuis son retour entre les mains des assassins, elle avait immédiatement demandé des explications à Naruto du pourquoi son élève se retrouvait surveillée par les hommes de Naruto. Et ce fut Shikamaru qui lui avait expliqué. Apparemment, Sakura faisait partie du groupe qui avait essayé de tuer Neji. Et Tsunade avait essayé de sauver la mise de son élève en l'interrogeant elle-même, mais Sakura n'avait rien dévoilé et il n**'**y avait aucune chance que Naruto laisse tomber. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour Sakura.

**- Elle est toujours interrogée par Ibiki.**

**- Ibiki ne s'y connaît pas trop en torture**, sourit narquoisement Naruto, **il n'a même pas réussi à lui faire sortir un seul mot depuis deux semaines, c'est lamentable.**

Puis Naruto se retourna vers Tsunade et prit la direction de la porte. Mais tout en se dirigeant vers cette dernière, il adressa une dernière parole à Tsunade.

**- Je veux ma prisonnière ce soir**, dit-il calmement, **si ça vous est si difficile de me livrer votre élève, je m'en chargerai moi-même. De gré ou de force.**

Et Naruto sortit du bureau de Tsunade, laissant cette dernière sans possibilité de choix. C'était soit elle le prenait pour allié et lui livrait Sakura, soit elle prenait le risque de protéger Sakura et Naruto la considérerait comme un ennemi. Tsunade soupira une énième fois en s'affalant dans son fauteuil. Elle tourna son regard vers le ciel, se demandant quand tout cela s'arrêterait.

* * *

_**À Suivre.**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! ^_^**_

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**halinnee** : Merci

**Boys-Love-Yaoi **: merci. Non Suigetsu n'était pas là, mais Neji a tout dis. J'avoue que la grossesse était grillée mais ce n'était pas le point important donc c'est pour ça. Alors pour les points négatifs dont tu m'as parlé, je ne me suis pas trompé de noms dans le Lemon. Je te le confirme car j'ai bien vérifier. Si Isei fait quelque chose, c'est qu'il le fait. Si Ryô le fait, alors il le fait. Le seul problème dans cette fic ce sont ces fichus fautes d'orthographes qui passent à travers mes yeux de correction. Lol

**mama** : C'est vrai que c'est cool, mais c'est aussi vrai que ça tombe au mauvais moment.

**angel** : merci Angel! Juichi est un gaffeur, c'est normal. Lol

**sama66 **: "Encore"? toi tu lis les autre histoires sûrement lol. ! Pour la fin j'hésite entre différente personnes. Mais on verra bien. Désolé mais ton adresse ne s'est pas affichés. ^_^

**NarcizaPottermalfoy **: merci ma Cissy! tu sais que ne pas avoir pu te parler m'a donné un manque d'inspiration? ^_^

**x-Sa-Chan-x : **Shin est forcément mignon! lol. Je confirme quand je te dis que le couple Suigetsu et Juichi vont faire pleines de gaffes. Ren a été créé pour faire peur. Non sérieusement, il fait peur mais pour des raisons que je montrerai dans 3 ou 4 chapitres je crois. J'avais besoin que Naruto tombe enceint. La grossesse n'est pas importante dans la généralité mais l'être qui y est va avoir une bonne conséquence sur la vie de certains. Comme toutes personnes enceint, il lui sera difficile de se battre. Ok, il est un Jinchuriki mais il est un humain aussi lol. On verra bientôt Itachi. Pour les deux groupes, il y aura en effet un petit froid, mais Naruto va nous régler ça bien comme il faut.

**nikol-san : **Merci! Accroche toi bien. J'ai noté les démons que j'avais déjà présentés, au fond il n'y en a pas beaucoup. Mais certains seront moins présents que d'autres. Pour tes questions, je pense que tu a tes réponses.

**Natsuki : **Il y a en effet un lien avec Itachi et Naruto, il est même un peu expliqué dans le chapitre. Moi aussi je l'imagine bien, surtout quand il sera grand. Pourquoi grand? Parce que j'ai l'intention faire un saut de quelques années de tranquilités pour aller directement au coeur de la catastrophe.^_^ Oui, Naruto est enceint et non ça ne plaît pas du tout à notre Juichi national. Why? It's my Secret! Bien sûr que Suigetsu sera Uke! Juichi est plus grand que lui et plus costaud, et il déteste être en-dessous. =D

Pour certaines de tes quetions, je pense que le chapitre répond à tes questions, sinon pour les autres je les gardes enfouies dans mon cerveau, endroit le plus secret du monde! Je ne dirai pas le sexe du bébé, désolé! ^_^

Tu es très fixé sur Nally, lol. Pour le "pas seulement ça" ça concernait Hayato. Mais tu le sauras bientôt. Et Sasuke ne fait pas dans la pédophilie! XD donc il y aura juste une relation père/fille.

J'aime bien quand on me pose des questions, ça entretiens mon cerveau du côté crétion. ;) Donc pose les questions que tu veux. ( Bien que cetaines risquent de ne pas avoir leur réponses )

**hathor2 : **merci!


	14. Chapter 13 : Interrogatoire

**Disclamer :**alors… les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto… après au fil de l'histoire certains vont apparaître et ils seront entièrement créés à partir de mon imagination.

**Pairing**** : **SasukeXNaruto

**Rating :** M.

**Avertissement**** : **Je signale bien que cette fiction est du genre YAOI! Donc les homophobes, vous pouvez partir!

_Je voudrais remercier __**Sailorslayer**__ qui a bien voulu corriger les chapitres._

_**Pour que certains ne se perdent pas, je leur ai fait deux listes de démons : les Jinchuriki et les amis démons de Naruto.**_

_**Les Jinchuriki :**_

_**- Ichibi (Shukaku) : **__Gaara_

_**- Nibi (Nekomata):**__Yugito Ni'i_

_**- Sanbi :**__ …_

_**- Yonbi : **__Rôshi_

_**- Gobi : **__Han_

_**- Rokubi : **__Utakata_

_**- Nanabi : **__Fû_

_**- Hachibi : **__Killer Bee_

_**- Kyûbi : **__Naruto_

_**Autres démons**__** : j'**__**avais remarqué que certains avaient du mal à reconnaître les démons du groupe de Naruto.**_

_**- Belkior : **__Juichi_

_**- Mahooki : **__Isei_

_**- Waleto : **__Ryô_

_**- Serpadim : **__Krotal_

_**- Zarik : **__Zarik (vous comprendrez plus tard)_

_**- Megousta : **__Lucy_

_- _ _Seby je n'ai pas encore trouvé de nom._

_- _ _pour les jumeaux c'est compliqué. Non très simple : je ne trouve pas de noms classes._

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

_**Trahison et pardon.**_

_**Chapitre 13 : … Interrogatoire.**_

Après que Naruto soit parti du bureau de Tsunade, il ne perdit pas de temps pour rejoindre Gaara et Neji. Et comme toujours, les villageois le regardaient avec une certaine crainte alors que les membres de son groupe le saluaient. Ça l'énervait ! Ce village n'avait plus de fierté ! Ils avaient peur de lui alors qu'il venait de poser un sceau de protection pour le village. Naruto en eut marre quand il vit une mère faire rentrer chez eux ses enfants et sauta sur les toits pour aller plus vite. Pathétique. S'il osait se lâcher une fois … Non, vaudrait mieux pas y penser. Exactement. Il allait souffler tranquillement et faire abstraction de tous ces imbéciles qui fuyaient la queue entre les jambes dès qu'ils le voyaient.

Quand il arriva au domaine Uchiha, il vit un regroupement auprès de la maison donnée à la mère de Neji. Au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait, il commençait à entendre la conversation. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait sur ce point-là qu'ils discuteraient. Et surtout avec tant de hargne.

**- Tu es complètement malade !**

**- Réfléchissez enfin **!, s'exclama Neji, **depuis tellement longtemps nous la voulions cette liberté et Naruto et les autres nous la propose, alors pourquoi refuser ? !**

**- Neji**, dit une femme assez mûre, **tout ça ne nous fera qu'attirer plus de problèmes.**

**- Vous savez très bien que quand je partirai, ils s'acharneront plus.**

**- Comment ça ? Tu pars ?,** s'exclamèrent plusieurs voix.

**- Oui**, acquiesça-t-il,** Je vais habiter à Suna avec Gaara.**

**- Mais … c'est à cause du bébé que tu portes ?,** demanda une jeune femme qui avait des airs de Hinata, **Ta mère nous en a parlé**, ajouta-t-elle quand elle les vit s'étonner.

Neji souffla et se détendit avant de les regarder tout. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne voulaient-ils pas se libérer de cette cage dans laquelle ils étaient tous depuis leur plus tendre enfance ? Quoi que tendre, elle ne l'était pas trop, ce n'était que des entraînements pour protéger la branche principale et des tâches à faire pour la branche principale. Leur vie ne tournait qu'autour de la branche principale !

**- De quoi avez-vous peur ?**

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir que c'était Naruto qui avait dit cette phrase. Naruto put sentir sa bonne humeur revenir, bien que ce ne fût pas trop le moment. Mais quand même ! Enfin des personnes qui ne reculaient pas devant lui ! Bien sûr, leurs regards montraient un soupçon de crainte, mais ils restaient là et continuaient de le regarder avec cette fierté qu'il cherchait. Est-ce que c'était parce que Neji était là et qu'il était protégé par son groupe ? Il s'en foutait. Ils restaient sur leurs positions et le regardaient tout en analysant sa phrase.

**- Nous ne voulons pas de guerre familiale**, dit un homme mûr.

**- C'est vrai que ce serait dommage**, sourit Naruto, mais de manière narquoise, **alors vous préférez rester des esclaves toute votre vie ? Sacrifier vos vies pour des héritiers qui ne se souviendront même pas de vous ? C'est vraiment dommage … vous avez pourtant plus de potentiel qu'eux.**

Lui et Kyûbi jubilaient intérieurement. L'humain n'aimait pas se rabaisser, c'était un fait. Ils seraient trop faciles à convaincre. Les attaquer sur leur fierté et leur puissance était la seule manière de faire avec les Hyûga. En voyant des regards hésiter, Naruto continua.

**- Vous ne voulez pas de guerre dans votre famille, mais rien que le sceau sur votre front vous empêche de faire, ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement contre les membres de la branche principale. Ils ont tout pouvoir sur vos vies. La vie de vos enfants.**

Magnifique ! Mettre leurs enfants dans l'équation. N'était-ce pas un bon moyen d'influence ? Naruto voyait déjà des femmes serrer leurs enfants, douter et regarder vers leur mari, sûrement, pour avoir leur accord ou leur avis.

**- Et le plus incroyable de tout ça, c'est que ce sceau prouve à quel point ils se fichent de vos vies**, dit-il sournoisement,** la seule chose importante que vous avez et qui attire leur attention : c'est votre Byakugan.**

**- Si nous nous rebellons, nous serons bannis de la famille Hyûga**, dit une femme plutôt âgée.

**- Alors, vous préférez rester enfermés dans cette cage dorée que vous procure le nom « Hyûga » ? Et qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de fonder votre clan à vous ? Si vous chercher un domaine vide, il y en un. Et je suis persuadé que Tsunade acceptera de vous le céder, je lui en parlerai.**

* * *

Le soir était enfin arrivé. L'histoire avec le clan s'était très bien déroulée par la suite. Après le petit discours de Naruto, les membres avaient enfin accepté de se libérer du sceau. Naruto les avait laissés, ensuite, entre les mains de Gaara, Ryô et Isei, pour que ce dernier parle avec les deux premiers sur les marches à suivre. Il n'était pas fatigué, mais avec Shin dans les bras, il n'avait plus trop de temps.

Naruto, de son côté, était allé voir Tsunade, qui était étonnée de le voir pour la deuxième fois en une journée. Naruto lui expliqua calmement la situation des Hyûga, en particulier la branche parallèle. Tsunade était énervée au début. Mais que voulait Naruto ? Pourquoi se mêlait-il de l'histoire de cette famille ? Mais savoir que c'était la décision de la branche parallèle la calma un peu.

Puis Naruto lui demanda les « clés » pour aller dans le domaine de ce clan dont il avait parlé avec la famille Hyûga. Tsunade était stupéfaite. Et encore, c'était un euphémisme. Depuis quand Naruto était au courant de la présence de ce domaine. Elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé. Mais elle autorisa quand même la branche parallèle à s'y installer.

C'était le moment des départs. Rôshi et Han étaient partis dans l'après-midi pour retourner vers leur village. Bee et Ni'i étaient partis un peu après. Naruto avait dû demander à Nii de laisser tomber l'affaire de Ren, sous la menace des autres Jinchuriki encore présents, mais il ne lui avait pas encore pardonné sa négligence. Et enfin, ce fut au tour de Gaara et Neji de partir. Sasuke et ses amis étaient spécialement revenus le voir avant qu'ils partent et Neji dû promettre de revenir chaque mois, sous le regard menaçant de Ino, qui voulait voir Neji enceint avec le gros ventre en plus. De son côté, Naruto avait pris à part Gaara pour lui parler.

**- Vous ferez attention sur la route**, lui dit Naruto.

**- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter**, lui dit Gaara avec un mince sourire, **la protection de Suna est de la même équivalence avec celle de Konoha. De plus, le **_**sceau des points cardinaux**_** est très avantagé avec le vent qui parcourt le désert.**

**- D'accord.**

**- Pour les protections de Konoha, ça suffira ?** demanda Gaara.

**- Je pense**, dit Naruto, **pendant la procession Kyûbi a fait une remarque plutôt bizarre.**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- As-tu remarqué les points de la protection de Konoha ? C'est bizarre. Tout était symétrique.**

**- Ça peut arriver**, répliqua Gaara en haussant des épaules.

**- Pas quand le point de rencontre se trouve être Konoha**, dit Naruto d'un air sombre.

**- Tu penses à quoi ?** demanda Gaara.

**- Kyûbi pense que les fondateurs de Konoha n'ont pas choisi cet endroit par hasard, mais nous ne savons pas pour quoi exactement ils l'ont choisi.**

Les deux amis restèrent silencieux en se regardant, réfléchissant sur ces dernières paroles. Puis Gaara vit que Naruto avait autre chose à dire alors il attendit en regardant dans la direction de Neji par intervalles réguliers, que Naruto se décide.

**- Pour ton enfant …**

Gaara se tendit et accrocha son regard à celui de Naruto. Il lui en voulait toujours. Il attendait encore que Neji se réveille et lui, la seule chose qu'il trouva à lui dire c'était qu'ils risqueraient de tuer son enfant si ce dernier ne se contrôlait pas. Mais Gaara n'allait pas abandonner. Il trouverait le moyen de sauver son enfant. Leur enfant, à Neji et à lui.

**- Nous trouverons un moyen.**

Gaara écarquilla des yeux quand Naruto lui dit cette phrase. Il rêvait, n'est-ce pas ? Non. Naruto ne revenait que rarement sur ses paroles. Il était déjà revenu sur sa décision pour la mission de Nii, il ne pouvait pas revenir sur une autre dans le même mois. Non. Absolument impossible.

**- Tu peux répéter ? Je pense avoir mal entendu**, dit Gaara.

**- Tu as très bien entendu**, grogna Naruto,** je te donne deux mois pour trouver quelques informations qui pourraient nous aider à garder votre enfant sans dégâts.**

**- Et si je ne trouve pas ?** demanda-t-il d'un air qui se voulait indifférent.

**- Nous irons voir Bâ-san. Elle saura quoi faire.**

Gaara était étonné. Naruto leur donnait une chance de trouver une autre solution. Il sourit et acquiesça avant de prendre Naruto dans ses bras pour une étreinte fraternelle. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils retournèrent vers le groupe de Ninjas et d'assassins et remarquèrent un peu la tension qui subsistait encore dans la petite troupe. Naruto envoya un regard à Juichi qui se tassa un peu et s'approcha de Neji. À l'étonnement de tous, il prit Neji dans ses bras et lui souhaita un bon voyage jusqu'à Suna et lui demanda de prendre bien soin de lui et Gaara. Puis il se détacha et tendit un parchemin rouge à Neji, provoquant quelques exclamations étouffées de la part des assassins alors que Gaara fronçait des sourcils. Naruto n'avait jamais donné ce genre de parchemins aux humains. Qu'ils soient du groupe ou non. Sauf le jour où Hayato fût envoyé ici, mais c'était la seule fois.

**- Si jamais il t'arriverait quelque chose, ou encore à Suna, ou à Gaara, appose ton chakra dessus. Le parchemin viendra directement à moi.**

**- Naruto, je te signale que Suna est protégé par les barrières et mon équipe du Ryûketsu**, s'interposa Gaara.

**- Oui, mais nous ne sommes jamais sûr**, sourit Naruto avant qu'il ne continue à parler à Neji, **et si … il y a un problème avec ta grossesse, fait de même en y écrivant un mot. Les jumeaux viendront tout de suite.**

Neji regarda en direction des jumeaux qui acquiescèrent, vivement pour Kotaro et mollement pour Yotaro, puis il se retourna en direction de Naruto pour le remercier. Il mit le parchemin dans son sac et commença à partir avec Gaara. Tous les regardèrent partir jusqu'à ce qu'ils virent Gaara prendre Neji dans ses bras et disparaître de leur champ de vision. Naruto se retourna vers Sasuke qui avait Hayato sur ses épaules et Nally dans ses bras. Le brun, qui avait senti qu'on l'observait, fit tomber son regard dans celui de Naruto. Le blond sourit discrètement, s'approcha tranquillement de son amant et l'embrassa chastement avant de prendre Hayato dans ses bras. Ce dernier, qui somnolait déjà, ne mit pas longtemps pour s'endormir dans les bras de Naruto.

Le couple s'en alla et tout le monde suivit automatiquement. On pouvait sentir la tension dans le groupe et Naruto sentit vite l'irritation monter en lui. Il se dit que cela n'allait pas continuer longtemps, foi de Naruto.

* * *

Après avoir déposé les enfants dans leur lit, Naruto et Sasuke descendirent rejoindre les autres. À leur grand désespoir, la tension était toujours là. Naruto s'apprêtait à leur parler lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Naruto et Sasuke se regardèrent d'un air perplexe et ils virent rapidement qu'aucun des deux n'attendait de visite. Sasuke alla ouvrir et à son grand étonnement ce fût un ninja de Konoha qui était à l'entrée. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part, mais il ne s'en rappelait plus où.

**- Uchiha Sasuke ?**

**- Lui-même**, répondit le brun avec indifférence.

**- Je dois faire passer un message à Uzumaki Naruto**, dit immédiatement le ninja.

Sasuke l'invita à rentrer et le mena vers le salon où toute la petite troupe était assise. Naruto lança un regard interrogateur à son amant qui soupira avant de lui expliquer.

**- Il semblerait que ce soit pour toi,**_** Dobe**_**.**

Naruto tourna son regard vers le ninja, qui eut du mal à garder son calme. Il était face au chef du groupe _Ryûketsu no Akuma_ et ses acolytes. Il fût un peu étonné de voir ce groupe de démon avec des ninjas de Konoha à grands potentiels.

**- Alors ? Que me veux-tu ?** dit subitement Naruto, sortant le ninja de sa contemplation.

**- Hum … Maître Hokage m'a envoyé pour vous faire parvenir un message.**

**- Et quel est-il ?,** soupira Naruto.

**- La prisonnière Haruno Sakura est entre vos mains**, bégaya le ninja.

**- Quoi ?,** s'écrièrent Ino et ses amis.

Leur cri fit sursauter le ninja qui eut un mouvement de recul alors que Naruto eut un sourire sournois sur son visage.

**- Ce sera tout ?,** demanda Naruto à l'attention du ninja.

**- Euh … Oui.**

**- Bien.**

Naruto se leva et s'étira. Il regarda le ninja et lui demanda de partir, ce que le ninja fit sans attendre une seconde de plus. La minute d'après, Naruto s'adressa à ses acolytes.

**- Les jumeaux**, sourit-il, **je veux que vous soyez prêts demain matin pour un interrogatoire.**

**- Génial !**, s'exclamèrent les jumeaux tout joyeux.

**- Et moi ?** s'écria Krotal, **moi aussi je veux y participer !**

**- OK**, soupira Naruto.

**- Cool !**

**- Juichi et Ryô**. Continua Naruto,** comme d'habitude vous venez. Lucy, Zarik et Seby vous vous occuperez de l'entraînement du groupe.**

**- OK**, dirent simplement les assassins.

**- Je suppose que moi je reste en retrait**, sourit faiblement Isei.

**- Tu as tout compris**, sourit Naruto, **Désolé Isei, mais tu dois t'occuper de ton fils pour le moment, donc plus de mission et de torture.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas**, sourit Isei, **ça m'arrange plus qu'autre chose.**

**- Naruto, tu penses faire quoi à Sakura ?,** s'inquiéta Tenten.

**- L'interroger**, répondit Naruto, **Ibiki a eu deux semaines pour faire parler Sakura. J'en ai eu marre d'attendre donc j'ai demandé à récupérer ma prisonnière.**

**- Alors … Elle nous a vraiment trahis, n'est-ce pas ?,** demanda Kiba.

**- Trahi ?,** rigola amèrement Naruto, **non. Pour l'avoir fait, il faut déjà être dans le même camp, vous ne pensez pas ?**

Naruto regarda avec jubilation les ninjas de Konoha. Espéraient-ils encore avoir un moyen de lui épargner ça ? Il regarda son amant qui était encore près de l'entrée, ils se sourirent discrètement avant que le blond ne s'approche de Sasuke. Ce dernier le prit sans réticence dans ses bras alors que le groupe était encore plongé dans un silence profond. Mais une certaine tension était toujours présente. Naruto soupira avant de se retourner à nouveau vers le groupe.

- **Vous comptez rester en froid combien de temps encore?**

Tout le groupe tourna son attention sur le blond qui les regardait avec un air très blasé. Il se tourna vers son second qui regardait Suigetsu alors que ce dernier regardait ailleurs. Naruto soupira encore plus et se dégagea du torse de son amant et fusilla Juichi du regard. Ce dernier se tassa un peu sur lui-même alors que son chef le fixait d'un air presque indifférent. L'indifférence ? Impossible qu'il n'en pense rien. Naruto était soit énervé par cette situation, soit amusé. Mais vu sa tête, Juichi pencherait plus pour de l'irritation.

**- Tu n'as toujours pas réglé ce problème.**

**- Je me suis excusé**, soupira Juichi.

**- Et bien, on dirait que ça ne suffit pas**, se moqua Kotaro.

**- La ferme**, siffla Juichi en le fusillant du regard.

Naruto se tourna vers les ninjas de Konoha et surtout Suigetsu qui avait enfin planté son regard en direction de Juichi. Son regard était mitigé. Mitigé entre la colère et la tristesse. Naruto était encore étonné que leur relation ait évolué autant en deux semaines. Le blond suspectait Belkior, le démon de Juichi, d'avoir essayé de le séduire pour en faire son partenaire.

**- Tu ne lui pardonnes pas, n'est-ce pas ?,** supposa Naruto.

Suigetsu sursauta et arrêta de fixer Juichi pour planter son regard dans deux orbes bleus. Ils restèrent à se fixer quelques secondes avant que Suigetsu ne se remette à fixer Juichi d'un œil noir.

**- Comment le pourrais-je ?,** cracha-t-il, **le pardon ne s'acquiert pas en une phrase. Si on le dérangeait tant que ça, il pouvait très bien nous éviter au lieu de flirter.**

**- Juichi ? Flirter ? J'aurais bien aimé voir ça !**, plaisanta Kotaro.

**- La ferme Kot',** soupira son frère qui leva son œil visible au ciel.

**- Je ne flirtais pas**, répondit Juichi, **vous vous préoccupez de choses qui sont trop grandes pour vous**, dit Juichi.

**- Bien sûr que nous nous en préoccupons ! Ce sont nos amis qui étaient visés ! Dois-je te rappeler que Neji a été la dernière victime ?**

**- Et qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?** demanda l'assassin, **rien ! Si nous n'étions pas là, vous seriez morts à l'heure qu'il est!**

Le ninja et l'assassin se fixèrent intensément du regard avant que le jeune homme à la chevelure blanche ne coupe le regard et ne parte de la maison Uchiha. Le salon resta un moment dans un silence total avant que plusieurs soupirs ne retentissent dans le salon.

**- La boule de poil avait raison**, dit subitement Isei.

**- La ferme**, le coupa Juichi.

**- … Tu finiras seul toute ta vie**, termina-t-il.

**- * LA FERME! ***

**- Il a raison Juichi**, dit Naruto,** si tu ne règles pas ce problème, tu perdras ton compagnon.**

**- Mais …**

**- Et je te conseille de le faire rapidement. Un démon en manque de son compagnon, ça fait mal.**

Le groupe resta un moment silencieux puis parla un petit moment de la marche à suivre pour les prochains jours. Naruto soupira et congédia tout le monde. Il était fatigué et sa journée de demain était chargée alors ces petites amourettes que son second n'arrivait même pas à gérer. Pas aujourd'hui. Bien sûr, il ne manqua pas de dire à Juichi de régler leur problème au plus vite. Et ce fut sur cette dernière discussion que tout le monde rentra chez soi. Naruto et Sasuke se préparèrent pour aller se coucher et se rejoignirent dans leur lit. Naruto vint immédiatement se coller contre Sasuke qui le serra dans ses bras possessifs. Après quelques baisers et caresses affectifs, le couple s'endormit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se rejoignit à la prison de Konoha. C'était à l'intérieur que se trouvaient les salles de tortures. Naruto fut peu étonné de voir tous ses anciens camarades présents, mais il pouvait voir que certains étaient tendus par ce qui allait arriver. Comme Shikamaru, Naruto le considérait vraiment comme quelqu'un d'intelligent. Rien que la manière dont il le regardait montrait qu'il avait compris que ce qui allait suivre serait insupportable pour d'autre. Bien sûr, tout le monde connaissait la manière de faire de Ibiki, donc essayez d'imaginer la manière de faire de Naruto et son groupe. Shikamaru avait eu du mal à dormir la veille à force d'imaginer les procédés de Naruto.

Les filles aussi paraissaient tendues, mais à la différence de Shikamaru où la curiosité était maîtresse, c'était la peur qui dominait le plus pour les filles. Imaginez-vous, femme, qui plus est, ninja, voir l'une de vos anciennes collègues subir des tortures. Bien sûr, savoir que Sakura avait trahi Konoha pesait sur le fait qu'elle méritait cette punition. Mais penser à la souffrance qu'elle risque de subir leur faisait beaucoup de peine.

Kiba et Lee étaient les plus agités. Ils faisaient les cent pas devant l'entrée en fronçant des sourcils. Kiba avait juste le nez un peu plissé dû aux fines odeurs qui se dégageaient du lieu. Shino et Juugo, au grand désespoir de Naruto, étaient restés impassible, comme Sasuke ce matin-là. Ces trois jeunes hommes étaient trop calmes pour le considérer comme normal. Shino regardait son petit-ami faire ses aller-retour, Juugo regardait paisiblement le ciel qui était bleu ce jour-là et Sasuke marchait tranquillement aux côtés de Naruto, alors qu'ils rejoignaient les autres, une expression sur le visage qui montrait une extrême lassitude à tout ça. Un désintérêt total.

Le seul point vraiment lassant que Naruto trouva fut la tension qui se trouvait encore entre Juichi et Suigetsu. Ce dernier persistait à parler aux autres alors que Juichi était près des jumeaux, regardant Suigetsu d'un air triste, ce qui étonna le blond. Naruto soupira intérieurement avant de dire bonjour à tout le monde.

**- Vous êtes sûr de vouloir venir ?** demanda calmement le blond aux ninjas de Konoha.

**- Si nous sommes là, c'est que nous le voulons Naruto**, répondit Shikamaru.

Cependant, ce dernier se tendit un peu plus en voyant le sourire qu'arborait Naruto. Le blond haussa des épaules et entra dans la prison. À l'entrée, ils virent immédiatement le ninja qui était venu la veille leur dire le message de Tsunade. Ce dernier eut peur quand il vit Naruto venir avec ses lieutenants, ce qui énerva un peu Naruto.

**- Où est Ibiki ?** demanda-t-il sur un ton dur.

**- Euh … il vous attend dans la cellule de Mademoiselle Haruno**, bégaya le ninja.

**- Et elle est où cette cellule ?** demanda le blond.

Le ninja leur demanda rapidement de le suivre alors qu'il s'en allait déjà dans un couloir. Les ninjas comme les assassins regardèrent d'un air perplexe Naruto alors qu'ils suivaient le ninja. Le blond était de bonne humeur et tout à coup, cette bonne humeur semblait avoir disparu.

**- Il t'arrive quoi Kits' ?** demanda Juichi.

**- Rien.**

**- Je vois … c'est pour ça que tu semblais vouloir décapiter le jeune ninja sur place**, ironisa Juichi.

Le blond soupira, mais continua à marcher en direction de la cellule. Ne voyait-il pas le problème ?

**- Il m'énervait à force de trembler de peur**, répondit le blond.

**- Et ?**

**- Et ça m'énerve**, s'irrita le blond.

**- Depuis quand ça t'énerve ?,** s'immisça Kotaro.

**- T'es bizarre Boss**, dit Yotaro, **les gens ont toujours eu peur de nous.**

**- J'aime savourer la peur en plein combat ou en pleine torture**, siffla Naruto, **pas quand je me promène avec Hayato dans les rues. Même les ninjas ont peur que je les tue. Et après, ils osent dire que le village de Konoha est fort.**

**- N'oublie pas que tu es un Jinchuriki, Naruto**, dit subitement Shikamaru, **Jusqu'à maintenant, aucun Jinchuriki n'a tenu aussi longtemps avec son démon. Et il y a aussi la menace que tu as faite au villageois qui s'était attaqué à ta fille Nally.**

**- Il n'empêche que la peur ne vous aidera pas à battre vos ennemis qui ne tarderont pas à vous envahir.**

La discussion ne put se développer plus qu'ils virent le ninja s'arrêter devant une porte en métal. Il attendit que le groupe le rejoigne et toqua à la porte. La tête d'Ibiki ne tarda pas à apparaître. Ce dernier fusilla du regard le groupe avant de les laisser entrer.

**- Alors comme ça, je ne m'y connais pas en torture **?, dit calmement Ibiki à Naruto.

Mais bien que le ton fût calme, on pouvait très bien voir que cette remarque était très mal prise par l'interrogateur qu'était Ibiki. Jamais on n'avait remis en cause son travail. Il était vrai que la jeune Haruno n'avait pas dit un mot, mais avec le temps elle aurait bien fini par dévoiler ce qu'elle savait.

**- Parce que ne pas lui faire sortir un mot depuis deux semaines c'est quelque chose ?,** lui répondit Naruto avec un sourire en coin.

**- Pourquoi ne pas prendre la place de Haruno**, répliqua Ibiki,** Tu verrais si je ne m'y connais pas.**

**- Tu pourrais me faire n'importe quelle torture Ibiki, mais jamais un son ne sortirait de ma bouche**, dit Naruto.

**- Tout humain a son seuil de souffrance gamin.**

Tous les ninjas se tendirent lorsqu'ils virent le sourire narquois qui avait pris place sur le visage de Naruto. Certains se retournèrent vers les assassins qui suivaient Naruto et virent leurs visages prendre un air sombre. Mais Naruto se reprit bien vite en revenant sur son principal objectif et regarda Ibiki avec son air sérieux de tous les jours.

**- Où est Haruno ?**

Ibiki lui montra une autre porte en métal et les conduisit dans l'autre salle. Elle était simple. Quatre murs sans aucune fenêtre et une simple lampe qui partait du plafond pour éclairer du mieux qu'elle pouvait la salle. Donc au final, elle n'éclairait que le centre, les coins restant toujours plongés dans l'obscurité. L'odeur qui y régnait était presque insoutenable. Ino ne put s'empêcher de pousser un hoquet de surprise, comme le reste des filles. Juste sous la lampe se trouvaient deux chaises, l'une en face de l'autre. Et sur une de ces chaises se trouvait quelqu'un qui était attaché à la chaise par des chaînes. Et ce quelqu'un était apparemment Sakura, mais elle était presque méconnaissable. Bien sûr, ses cheveux roses étaient toujours les mêmes. Mais son visage était devenu effrayant : quelques boursouflures sur les côtés du visage, des yeux au beurre noir, des traces de sang un peu partout sur le visage et quelques bleus et coupures sur les bras et les jambes. Les filles eurent de la peine pour leur ancienne amie. Même certains garçons eurent un peu de pitié d'elle.

Quand Naruto la vit, un sourire sournois naquit sur ses lèvres. Il s'approcha calmement de la prisonnière qui la fixait de son regard le plus haineux qu'elle pouvait faire. Naruto en serait presque étonné. Elle était fatiguée, ça se voyait. Mais elle trouvait encore la force de lui envoyer ce genre de regard en serrant des poings et des dents. Épatant. Naruto trouvait dommage qu'elle fasse partie du groupe ennemi, quoique ça l'arrangeait un peu. Naruto s'assit sur la chaise libre et fit face à Sakura qui continuait de le fixer du regard.

**- Comment vas-tu Haruno ?,** sourit froidement le blond.

**- Na … Naruto**, souffla-t-elle avec hargne.

**- Lui-même**, dit simplement le blond.

Les autres assistaient tranquillement, ou un peu tendu, à la discussion qui se passait entre les deux anciens coéquipiers. Les assassins, eux, s'étaient placés tranquillement dans les coins sombres de la salle : Juichi et Ryô s'étaient postés dans les coins qui étaient au dos de Sakura alors que les jumeaux et Krotal s'étaient placés dans les coins qui donnaient dos à Naruto. Ce dernier continuait tranquillement de regarder Sakura qui, apparemment, avait repris du poil de la bête.

**- Que veux-tu ?,** demanda-t-elle.

**- N'est-ce pas évident ?,** sourit-il en ouvrant ses bras largement tout en lui faisant un grand sourire.

**- Je ne te dirai rien sur Ren**, grogna-t-elle.

**- Ça c'est ce que tu crois **_**Sakura**_, souffla-t-il, **depuis combien de temps fréquentes-tu Ren ?**

**- Comment tu …**

**- Comment je le sais ?** dit-il en voyant son air étonné, **tu empestes son odeur à des kilomètres.**

**- …**

**- Alors ? Que programme le vieux ? Que t'a-t-il promis pour que tu rejoignes ses rangs ?**

Cependant, Sakura lui envoya un regard décidé et ne lui répondit même pas. Naruto n'en fut pas étonné. C'était d'un banal. On dévoile un secret à la victime et elle se rétractait et s'enfermait dans le silence, faisant croire à la personne en face que plus rien ne se dirait dans la conversation pour montrer que plus rien ne l'atteindrait.

**- Oh, allons Sakura**, ironisa le blond, **tu ne vas pas recommencer à ne plus parler ? J'avoue que deux semaines c'est étonnant de ta part.**

Mais la jeune femme resta à fixer Naruto du même regard qu'elle lui envoyait depuis le début. Cela fit sourire Naruto qui savait déjà ce qui allait se passer si elle prévoyait de continuer dans cette voie du silence.

**- Tu ne vas plus parler ?,** demanda-t-il une dernière fois.

**- …**

**- Très bien.**

Naruto se tourna vers les jumeaux et Krotal et d'un signe de tête leur demanda d'approcher. Les trois assassins approchèrent. Krotal leva son bras en direction de la jeune femme et un long serpent noir sorti de sa longue manche qui pendait vers le sol. Les plus expressifs des ninjas de Konoha poussèrent des petites exclamations alors que les moins expressifs ne purent s'empêcher de retenir leur respiration.

Le long serpent noir regarda autour de lui, puis lança quelques sifflements en direction de tout le monde puis regarda Krotal. Ce dernier fit devenir ses yeux d'une couleur orangée à l'attention du serpent qui se tourna vers Sakura. Il s'allongea jusqu'à atteindre le cou de la jeune femme. Les assassins sentirent tous le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme accélérer. Mais sans lui laisser le temps, le serpent la mordit au niveau du cou, faisant se tendre le reste des personnes, en plus de Sakura qui était maintenant terrifiée. Sasuke plaqua même, sans le faire exprès, sa main à l'endroit où se trouvait la marque d'Orochimaru, autrefois.

**- Sakura, je te présente Sarita**, sourit mesquinement Naruto, **Je sais que ça peut faire mal la morsure, mais tu ne la sentiras plus après**

**- … ugh ! …**

Sakura, qui regardait Naruto, commença à se tortiller sur sa chaise. Cette situation tira un sourire de plus en plus grand à Naruto. Ce dernier posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et lia ses mains pour poser ensuite son menton. Toujours avec le même grand sourire, il regarda Sakura se démener pour essayer de sortir de ses chaînes. Peine perdue. Alors qu**'**elle commençait à avoir quelques convulsions qui se calmaient à intervalles réguliers, Naruto reprit la parole.

**- Je vois que ça fait déjà effet. En fait, Sarita est une démone. Elle est moins puissante que les démons géants, mais puissante quand même.**

**- … Que …**

**- C'est « l'animal de compagnie » de Krotal et l'une des filles de Serpadim, le démon de Krotal**, continua Naruto, **elle a un pouvoir très intéressant. C'est de donner à sa victime l'impression d'être en enfer.**

Certains ne purent s'empêcher d'avoir encore des exclamations. D'autres encore étaient stupéfaits. Cependant, Naruto ne se démonta pas et continua à fixer Sakura qui commençait déjà à suer.

**- Son venin fait chauffer tes cellules sans pour autant les abîmer. Mais ton organisme pensera que tu as besoin d'hydratation donc il va se servir de l'eau de ton corps pour hydrater ta peau et tes organes vitaux. Le problème ? Il n'y en a pas**, sourit le blond, **enfin … presque pas ! Ton corps continuera à le faire jusqu'à ne plus avoir d'eau à puiser. C'est une mort lente et vraiment douloureuse. L'antidote, c'est Krotal qui le détient donc … il serait mieux que tu répondes à mes questions Sakura. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. 12 heures sont largement suffisantes pour que tu me dises ce que je veux savoir, sinon … tu seras morte de déshydratation.**

La jeune femme eut un air triste puis regarda dans la direction de Sasuke. Ce dernier affichait un air impassible. Il se fichait royalement d'elle. Tous ces entraînements avec Oroshimaru lui avaient servi à n'éprouver aucun remord pour un ennemi. Naruto, qui avait compris la direction du regard de Sakura, fronça des sourcils avant de sourire à nouveau. Elle plaisantait n'est-ce pas ?

**- Ne me dis pas qu'il t'a promis Sasuke ?,** rigola Naruto.

Tout le monde se retourna pour fixer Sasuke qui fronçait des sourcils. Pourquoi le _Dobe_ parlait de lui ? Mais en voyant le regard de la jeune Haruno à l'encontre de Naruto, il assembla tous les morceaux du puzzle. En effet, il y avait de quoi rigoler. Cette fille était complètement folle. Être accroc au point de rejoindre un ennemi qui vous promettait la lune, il y avait de quoi faire peur.

**- Je savais que tu étais folle**, dit Naruto en rigolant d'un air faux, **tu rejoins le vieux, tout simplement, pour quoi ? Pour que Sasuke t'appartienne. Hilarant.**

**- … c'est … Tu ne sais rien du tout …**, souffla Sakura essoufflée.

**- Mais bien sûr**, ironisa Naruto, **Haruno Sakura, âgée de 20 ans depuis une semaine. Premier ninja dans la famille Haruno. Tu as débuté dans la petite école pour femme ninja : les Kunoichi. Puis tu es allée à l'académie des ninjas. Depuis la petite école, tu es amoureuse de Sasuke Uchiha, comme Ino Yamanaka. Mais à la différence de Ino, tu as continué à entretenir cet amour qui était voué à l'échec. Tu n'intéressais pas Sasuke. À la fin de l'académie, tu es entrée dans l'équipe 7 où Sasuke et moi nous trouvions. Quelle joie !**, ironisa encore plus le blond, **tu étais dans l'équipe de Sasuke et n'espérais qu'une chose : qu'il te remarque.**

Pendant tout le petit discours de Naruto, Sakura regardait le sol alors que tout le monde était pendu à ses paroles. Mais le blond continua, il n'en avait pas terminé.

**- Ton plan était parfait. Seul bémol : moi. Sasuke et moi avions cette fameuse rivalité et il ne faisait pas attention à toi mais à cette fameuse rivalité. D'où le mépris que tu as toujours eu pour moi. Tu as remarqué ensuite que pour attirer son attention, il te fallait être de la même force que lui, mais à chaque mission, tu te retrouvais à être celle qu'on sauvait. Donc tu étais inutile. Faible.**

**- … Tais-toi.**

**- Tu étais un poids pour lui.**

**- Tais-toi !**

Naruto se tut et regarda la jeune femme avec son fameux sourire mesquin qu'il avait pris pour habitude de montrer. Il aimait ça. La souffrance morale. Un magnifique sentiment.

**- … Je vois que ça te suffit**, sourit le blond, **maintenant, dis-moi ce que veut le vieux. Que cherche-t-il ?**

La cellule resta un bon moment dans le silence, cassé seulement par les gémissements de douleur de Sakura ou les sifflements de Sarita.

**- … Si tu es si fort, tu devrais savoir ce qu'il veut, n'est-ce pas Naruto ?,** souffla-t-elle.

Certains de l'assistance et Sakura ne manquèrent pas la tension qui envahit le corps de Naruto. Mais Sakura eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle vit les yeux de Naruto passer du rouge au bleu à vitesse régulière, comme s'il essayait de se maîtriser. Mais c'était toute autre chose. Finalement, les yeux de Naruto restèrent rouges alors qu'il montrait ses dents pointues à la prisonnière. Le sourire que lui montrait Naruto ne présageait vraiment rien de bon.

**- Si c'est le pouvoir des Jinchuriki qu'il veut, il aura du mal**, répondit Naruto, gardant toujours le même sourire.

**- Non Naruto**, rigola Sakura tout en toussant, **tu as tout faux.**

Sakura se permit d'envoyer un regard moqueur à son ancien coéquipier et se permit même de rigoler de la situation. Naruto, lui, resta impassible, mais son cerveau ne cessait ne fonctionner à 1000 à l'heure. Si ce n'était pas les Jinchuriki que cet homme voulait, que cherchait-il ? Il resta un petit moment à fixer Sakura avant que cette dernière ne reprenne la parole.

**- Il cherche … un démon beaucoup plus puissant que … vous neuf réunis.**

Naruto sembla réfléchir un bon petit moment, cherchant un démon qui pouvait bien réussir à dépasser tous les démons réunis. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'il devait discuter avec Kyûbi. Du côté de ce dernier, il tentait de persuader son hôte que cette fille mentait. Non. Il ne la croyait pas. Les Bijûs étaient les démons les plus puissants à présent. Bien sûr, leur mère l'était aussi, mais elle ne l'était plus ici. Ce n'était plus un endroit pour eux. Non. À part leur mère il n'y avait que _lui_ à être plus fort, mais … C'était impossible.

_*** Naruto, c'est impossible qu'un autre démon soit visé ***_

_Pourtant, elle vient de le dire Kyûbi._

_*** Gamin. Ce vieux fripé n'a cessé de nous traquer depuis bientôt 5 ans. C'est impossible qu'il vise un autre démon. ***_

_Mais …_

_*** Personne ne sera plus puissant que lui ! ***_

Naruto fronça des sourcils en entendant le hurlement de Kyûbi. Il pouvait bien supporter ses humeurs, mais là, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Le groupe était en danger.

_Il n'y aurait pas une chance que ce soit lui, Kyûbi ?_

_*** Aucune. Il a disparu de cette terre. Ça ne peut être lui.***_

Naruto retourna son attention à Sakura qui continuait d'avoir de petits spasmes tout en le fixant. La prisonnière se permit de lui envoyer un autre sourire moqueur, ce qui eut le don d'irriter Naruto encore plus. Tant pis pour la torture, les jumeaux et Krotal s'amuseraient une autre fois. Naruto approcha sa main du visage de Sakura puis tout à coup ses griffes s'allongèrent grandement avant d'être enfoncées profondément dans sa cuisse droite.

**- AAAH !**

Tout le monde sursauta au cri de la jeune femme. Ils avaient à peine vu Naruto approcher sa main de la Kunoichi que cette main se plantait déjà dans sa chair. Elle criait à tel point que ça en devenait effrayant. Et tellement strident que certains durent se boucher les oreilles, comme les assassins qui avaient l'ouïe trop fine. Naruto, lui, grimaça un peu du coin de la bouche, mais continua de la fusiller du regard.

**- Je vais te le demander encore une fois, que cherche le vieux ?**

**- … Ah ! … uhg ! … va brûler en Enfer**, cracha-t-elle.

Naruto enfonça un peu ses ongles avant de les retirer. Mais Sakura qui pensait que ce serait terminé fût vite déçu. Naruto planta ses longs ongles dans l'autre jambe.

**- AAAAAH ! UHG ! … Enfoiré !**

**- Je vais te le demander une dernière fois**, siffla Naruto, **que cherche le vieux ?**

**- Va te … faire foutre.**

Les yeux de Naruto devinrent rouge sombre, puis il enleva d'un cou sec ses ongles qui ramenèrent un peu de chair faisant crier encore plus la jeune femme. Naruto se leva et fit face à la jeune femme. Il posa sa main intacte sur l'épaule droite de Sakura et planta celle ensanglantée en plein milieu de l'abdomen de la jeune femme, lui coupant le souffle.

**- Naruto !**

**- Si tu ne peux pas supporter ça Ino, tu dégages**, siffla Naruto à l'attention de la jeune femme qui avait crié.

Naruto se retourna vers Sakura qui commençait à cracher du sang par la bouche alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre son souffle par tous les moyens.

**- Que veut le vieux Sakura ?**

**- … ugh ! … Il …**

**- Il ?**

**- …**

Naruto s'apprêta à enfoncer sa main lorsque Ryô l'arrêta. Naruto le regarda interrogativement, attendant que son acolyte s'explique.

**- Elle sent trop l'odeur de Ren.**

**- Comment ça ?,** demanda le blond en fronçant des sourcils.

Ryô s'approcha de Naruto et lui souffla quelque chose alors que le blond écarquillait des yeux inexorablement. Puis Ryô revint à sa place alors que Naruto enlevait sa main de l'abdomen.

**- Très bien. Haruno, je te donne une dernière chance. Soit tu me dis ce que veut le vieux …**, sourit le blond,** soit tu meurs et tu perdras l'enfant que tu portes.**

Il y eut quelques étouffements d'exclamations alors que Sakura et Naruto continuaient de se regarder. La jeune femme aussi était étonnée. Mais prendrait-elle le risque de perdre cette enfant ? Naruto en doutait fortement. Toutes les femmes qui s'étaient entichées de Ren avaient du mal à décrocher après. Nul doute que Sakura aurait du mal à abandonner l'enfant de Ren.

**- Byakuei …**

_*** Non ! ***_

**- Quoi ?,** redemanda Naruto.

**- Le chef … il a envoyé Ren … pour retrouver … Byakuei.**

**- Tu mens.**

**- Je ne mens pas**, dit-elle en un souffle, **il leur faut juste trouver l'héritier.**

_*** Elle ment ! Ça ne peut pas être Byakuei ! ***_

_Kyûbi. Je crois qu'on ne peut plus douter, tu ne penses pas ? Il nous faut trouver Byakuei avant eux._

* * *

_**À Suivre.**_

_**Je suis désolé pour ce retard. Mais avec les cours je n'avais pas trop le temps. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je vous fais ce message. Mes chapitres seront un peu au ralenti. **_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. **_

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**sakura-okasan**, **Kaori Jade, Philae89** : merci pour vos reviews.

**Mama **: la séance de torture tu as eu une avant-première. J'espère que tu as aimé. Vous aurez les infos au fur et à mesure. Avoue. Tu aimes ce suspens. =D Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Les prochains chapitres commenceront à avoir plus d'actions et d'explications. C'est progressif avec moi.

C'est quoi ton idée pour Itachi ? Vous le verrez dans trois chapitres normalement. Si mon sadisme ne vous joue pas des tours. Le démon de Hayato agira bientôt. Les enfants de Sasuke et Naruto te montreront leurs pouvoirs bientôt, surtout Hayato. Les Hyûga : vous verrez bientôt aussi ^_^

Je sais que je cache des choses mais il n'y a que ma bêta qui sache des choses. Et encore, je lui dis pas tout parce qu'elle est lectrice. ;)

**NarcizaPotterMalfoy **: Cissy adorée j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus. Et c'est vrai que tu n'es plus présente. Sans ma muse, je deviens quoi moi ? =(

**Angel **: Il lui fait confiance, mais tu verras pourquoi bientôt. En effet, les vieux pensaient sûrement lui faire peur. Merci pour ton review.

**Hathor2 **: Il y aura une solution, une belle en plus. Sasuke prend bien en compte te demande.

**Junko-sama** : merci pour ton reviews.

**Natsuki **: Wow ! Je suis étonné de la grandeur du review ! On va dire que le village a changé bien avant. Le village n'est pas perdu, mais tu verras les améliorations. Les départs de Naruto et Sasuke ne sont pas les facteurs important du changement du village c'est bien plus profond.

Bien sûr que j'allais donner la confiance de Naruto à Tsunade ! Même si Naruto est puissant, il aura besoin d'un soutien à côté au cas où il y aurait des obstacle avec Konoha et je pense que Tsunade est la mieux placé pour l'avoir et être le soutien dont Naruto a besoin. Mais ça ne l'empêchera pas de se faire remonter par Naruto si elle fait une connerie dans ses décisions. La relation Nally/Sasuke est très forte, en effet. Nally a ses petits secrets que Naruto cache à Sasuke mais ce dernier demandera bien des explications un jour, patience.

Itachi a une bonne raison pour garder les yeux protégé et je l'expliquerai en tant voulu. Son compagnon est très spécial mais tu verras plus tard. Je pense que vous serez tous étonnés de ce que vous lirez.

Sasuke pose des questions parce qu'il est curieux et qu'il veut savoir se qu'il se passe autour de Naruto. Mais il est aussi inquiet de tout ce qui arrive à son amant. Il connaîtra tout un jour, ou pas. ^_^

Pour Sakura, je crois qu'une bonne partie te répond. Mais tu sauras bientôt, quand Ren reviendra.

Les espions, il y en a. Qui ? SECRET ! Ren c'est pareil. Les questions que tu me pose, je ne peux pas trop y répondre sinon tu sauras la suite. =)

J'étais vraiment étonné quand j'ai vu la grandeur du reviews. Merci encore, j'ai aimé beaucoup.


	15. Chapter 14 : Rencontres

**Disclamer :** alors… les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto… après au fil de l'histoire certains vont apparaître et ils seront entièrement créés à partir de mon imagination

**Pairing :** SasukeXNaruto

**Rating :** M.

**Avertissement :** Je signale bien que cette fiction est du genre YAOI! Donc les homophobes, vous pouvez partir!

_**Les Jinchuriki :**_

_- Ichibi (Shukaku) : __**Gaara**_

_- Nibi (Nekomata):__**Yugito Ni'i**_

_- Sanbi : __**…**_

_- Yonbi : __**Rôshi**_

_- Gobi : __**Han**_

_- Rokubi : __**Utakata**_

_- Nanabi : __**Fû**_

_- Hachibi : __**Killer**__**Bee**_

_- Kyûbi : __**Naruto**_

_**Autres démons :**_

_- Belkior : __**Juichi**_

_- Mahooki : __**Isei**_

_- Waleto : __**Ryô**_

_- Serpadim : __**Krotal**_

_- Zarik : __**Zarik**__ (vous comprendrez plus tard)_

_- Megousta : __**Lucy**_

_- _ _Seby je n'ai pas encore trouvé de nom._

_- _ _pour les jumeaux c'est compliqué. Non très simple : je ne trouve pas de noms classes._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

_**Trahison et pardon.**_

_**Chapitre 14 :**__** Rencontres.**_

Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne savait même pas par où commencer. Il savait juste qu'il devait retrouver Byakuei le plus rapidement possible avant que Kyûbi ne devienne fou. Depuis l'aveu de Sakura, Naruto avait l'impression qu'un gros démon s'amusait à jouer avec ses nerfs. Ah non. Ça c'était la réalité. En réalité, Kyûbi ne s'amusait pas. En fait, il était plus stressé qu'autre chose. Il n'avait pas peur. Mais il ne voulait pas perdre Byakuei. Maintenant qu'il était certain que Byakuei était encore dans ce monde, Kyûbi ferait tout pour le retrouver. Naruto en était persuadé.

Naruto chargea les jumeaux de soigner les points vitaux de Sakura puis il demanda quelque chose à Krotal sans que personne ne puisse l'entendre. Ce dernier hocha de la tête avant d'approcher son serpent du poignet de la jeune femme. Le serpent, qui en avait reçu l'ordre, mordit le poignet avant de se rétracter pour revenir vers son propriétaire. Sasuke grimaça et se demanda si le jeune homme n'était pas la réincarnation d' Oroshimaru. Toutes ces morsures avaient le don de l'irriter un peu.

**- Pourquoi tu as laissé ton serpent la mordre encore ?**, demanda Kiba avec curiosité.

Sasuke remercia le ciel de lui avoir envoyé des amis aussi curieux. Cela lui évitait d'avoir à poser les questions au Dobe plus tard. Et ce fût ce dernier qui répondit à la question du maître-chien.

**- C'est un venin, mais non-mortel. C'est un genre de substance qui imprègne chacune de ses cellules, vivantes et mortes. Ça nous aidera à garder un œil sur elle. Maintenant qu'elle a en elle un futur démon, il nous faudra la surveiller pour que le vieux ne le prenne pas sous son aile.**

**- C'est qui ce vieux dont vous parlez tout le temps ?**, demanda Tenten.

**- Notre ennemi**, grogna Juichi.

Naruto leva rapidement les yeux au plafond alors qu'un certain ninja assombrit son regard face à cette réplique. Non mais quelle idée de tomber amoureux d'un assassin buté à ce point.

**- Tu comptes continuer comme ça encore longtemps ?**, soupira Karin,** Pas que ça me dérange mais … Oui, en fait ça me dérange.**

**- Laisse tomber Karin**, dit Suigetsu, **Nous sommes pas assez **_**démoniaque**_** pour lui.**

Les assassins remarquèrent facilement la grimace que fit Juichi. Ce dernier se retint de parler une fois de plus, ce qui irrita un peu Naruto. Suigetsu resta à regarder Juichi pendant quelques secondes, semblant chercher quelque chose. Mais il ne sembla pas la trouver puisqu'il soupira avant de se détourner de l'assassin pour sortir de la salle d'interrogation. Les autres ninjas se retinrent difficilement, pour certains, d'envoyer une parole à l'assassin avant de suivre Suigetsu. Il ne resta plus qu' Ibiki, Sasuke et Shikamaru alors que les autres assassins restaient à soigner Sakura, comme l'avait demandé leur chef.

Ibiki fit une moue dédaigneuse avant de s'adresser à Naruto qui parlait discrètement avec Juichi.

**- Ça ne change pas trop de nos interrogatoires.**

**- Bien sûr Ibiki**, dit sournoisement Naruto, **Mais c'est le « trop » qui fait la différence. Contrairement à vous qui faites croire au prisonnier qu'il va mourir, nous lui faisons voir la mort elle-même.**

Naruto regarda Sakura qui se faisait soigner par les jumeaux et les autres. Il fronça des sourcils en pensant aux nouvelles actions à manœuvrer. Génial ! Encore plus de choses à faire. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant de protéger son groupe d'un vieux fou. Non, bien sûr que non. Il fallait aussi retrouver un démon super puissant et le protéger.

_*** Byakuei n'a pas besoin de notre protection. Il est plus fort que moi. ***__, maugréa Kyûbi._

_Alors nous n'avons pas besoin de le chercher._

_*** Il nous faut le retrouver Naruto ! Il … Il … ***_

_Ok. Ok. On va le retrouver ton Byakuei. Mais s'il est si puissant, pourquoi nous devons le retrouver ? Il peut se défendre tout seul, non ?_

_*** Si je ne l'ai pas encore vu depuis tout ce temps c'est qu'il doit être scellé quelque part.***_

_Et que vient faire ce fameux héritier là-dedans ?_

_*** On devrait le demander au bonbon rose plus tard ***_

Naruto sortit de sa discussion avec Kyûbi qui ne l'avait mené presque à rien. Au final, il faudrait attendre que ce machin rose soit réveillé. Naruto soupira alors qu'il se tournait vers ses acolytes.

**- Juichi et Ryô, dites à vos équipes de me rejoindre sur le terrain d'entraînement. Kyûbi veut absolument qu'on retrouve Byakuei.**

Les autres assassins se regardèrent, semblant hésiter, avant de faire de nouveau face à leur chef pour acquiescer l'ordre. Shikamaru, qui avait assisté à toutes ces conversations, se décida un peu à apaiser sa curiosité. Avec tous ces événements, il avait constaté qu'il n'obtiendrait pas beaucoup des réponses qu'il cherchait juste en les regardant et en les écoutant.

**- Naruto. Qui est ce Byakuei ?**

**- Je ne sais pas exactement**, soupira Naruto, **Kyûbi est celui qui pourrait t'en dire plus. Ce que je peux déjà te dire, c'est que Byakuei est un ancien démon qui était sous le contrôle d'une ancienne famille.**

**- Vous comptez le retrouver comment ?**, demanda Sasuke.

Et il n'avait pas tort. C'était bien de vouloir retrouver un ancien démon, ce Byakuei, mais il fallait aussi savoir par où commencer. Le monde n'était pas aussi petit. Byakuei pouvait très bien se trouver à l'autre bout de la planète. Mais ça, il espérait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il en doutait fortement.

**- Avec mon équipe et celle de Juichi**, répondit Ryô, **Avec quelques renseignements de Kyûbi, nous devrions être capables de le retrouver.**

**- Et que viens faire cet héritier dans l'histoire ?**, demanda à nouveau Shikamaru,** L'héritier de quoi d'ailleurs ?**

Les assassins semblèrent réfléchir un bon moment avant d'être sortis de leurs pensées par les jumeaux qui avaient terminé les soins primaires. Bien qu'ils furent concentrés sur leur travail, la tâche ne leur empêchait guère d'écouter la conversation. Et des idées, ils en avaient pleins.

**- Il se peut que ce soit l'héritier de la famille qui contrôlait Byakuei**, supposa Kotaro.

**- Cela m'étonnerait**, répliqua Juichi, **Si le vieux cherche Byakuei, c'est que la famille ne le contrôle plus.**

**- Byakuei est un démon ancien**, dit Yotaro,** Il se peut que la famille se soit dissoute et que Byakuei soit enfermé quelque part, attendant son « maître ».**

**- Ce que voulez dire, c'est que l'héritier est le seul à pouvoir libérer Byakuei**, supposa Juichi.

**- C'est notre avis**, répliquèrent les jumeaux,** Mais ce n'est pas forcement vrai.**

**- Donc cet héritier est la clé pour nous mener à Byakuei**, dit finalement Ryô alors que les autres acquiescèrent d'un hochement de la tête.

**- Peut-être pas pour le retrouver**, répliqua Kotaro,** Mais le libérer de sa prison scellée serait déjà un bon plus pour nous.**

Le groupe resta un petit moment dans le silence. Toutes ces questions ne menaient à rien. Ils devaient retrouver le démon mais seul l'héritier pourrait le libérer. Mais comment reconnaître l'héritier ? Où était-il ? Qu'avait-il de si particulier ? Ils n'allaient pas interroger chaque habitant qui couvrait cette planète, cet héritier ne devait pas être bien loin quand même.

**- Avant de trouver l'héritier**, dit finalement Naruto,** Nous nous mettrons à chercher principalement les différents lieux qui pourraient garder un démon ancien pendant des centaines d'années.**

**- Naruto**, s'empressa de dire Ryô,** Le pays du Feu, à lui tout seul, regroupe près de deux cents points d'énergie.**

**- Alors autant commencer le plus rapidement possible.**

Naruto sortit de la cellule, suivit rapidement de Ibiki, alors que les autres le regardaient avec un air presque ahuri. Les jumeaux eurent un rire sadique en direction de Ryô et Juichi alors que ces deux derniers restaient tendus sur leur position. Leur boss avait la manie de leur faire faire des choses qui relevait parfois de l'impossible.

**- Je suis content de ne pas avoir un flair démoniaque**, rit Kotaro.

**- N'oublie pas le pouvoir sensoriel de Ryô**, ajouta Yotaro avec un sourire mesquin.

Les jumeaux prirent rapidement Sakura avec eux avant de s'en aller. Ryô et Juichi grognèrent pour la forme. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que les personnes restantes ne sortent à leur tour, retournant à leur activité. La venue de ce nouveau démon n'allait pas arranger les choses, c'était sûr et certain.

* * *

Quand Sasuke arriva chez lui, il fut un peu étonné de ne voir personne. Cherchant son blond et les enfants partout, il ne cessait de se poser des questions. Le complot que les anciens de Konoha cherchaient à faire le dégoûtait à un tel point qu'il en venait à se demander pourquoi il était revenu à Konoha. Si ce n'était pas pour Naruto, il serait toujours dehors à chercher Itachi.

Itachi. Ce qui concernait son frère aussi avait eu le don de le dégoûter. Son frère, qu'il avait toujours accusé pour le massacre du clan, l'avait en fait protégé et l'avait placé sous la protection du troisième Hokage. Et pendant que lui était tranquille à Konoha, son frère continuait de se cacher des villages ninja. Quoi que Itachi ait plus de chance avec Suna, qui n'avait rien contre lui, puisque Gaara, étant un membre du Ryûketsu, n'avait aucune raison de le tuer car il savait toute l'histoire.

En pensant au groupe, Sasuke sentit une petite frustration venir en lui. Lui et ses amis ne pouvaient rien faire pour aider Naruto à battre leur ennemi. Naruto et ses amis étaient devenus forts. Ça se sentait. Rien que l'attaque contre Neji l'avait démontrée. Ils étaient de niveau largement différent. Sasuke aurait tellement voulu avoir plus de force pour aider son amant qui ne pourrait bientôt plus bouger, pour venger son clan contre le conseil.

Des rires à l'étage tirèrent Sasuke de ses pensées sombres. Il monta calmement et remarqua aisément où les rires menaient : la salle de bain. Sasuke, curieux, entra dans la salle de bain et vit Hayato et Nally prendre un bain avec Naruto. Le brun était étonné. Il avait pris un bain il y avait à peine deux ou trois heures et il en prenait déjà une autre.

Hayato, qui avait remarqué l'arrivé de son père, n'attendit pas longtemps pour montrer sa joie. Nally et Naruto remarquèrent aussi Sasuke alors que ce dernier s'approchait de sa famille. Il embrassa le front de chaque enfant avant d'embrasser amoureusement son amant.

**- Tu n'as pas déjà pris un bain ?**

**- Si**, répondit Naruto, **Mais avoir le sang de Haruno sur moi n'est pas du tout bénéfique pour moi.**

**- Hn.**

**- Tu veux venir ?**, demanda Naruto d'un sourire taquin.

Bien que le sous-entendu soit clairement perceptible, Sasuke en fit abstraction et se déshabilla avant de rejoindre sa famille. Il s'assit derrière Naruto, torse contre dos, alors que ce dernier s'y appuyait confortablement. Les deux amants profitèrent calmement de leur petit moment de tranquillité, chacun sachant qu'il serait de courte durée.

Alors qu'il regardait les enfants jouer et parler dans la baignoire, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de revenir dans ses pensées moroses. Il aurait aimé revoir son frère. Le venger serait la meilleure solution. Son frère lui avait dit qu'il devait devenir plus fort pour le battre. Mais ce n'était pas pour le battre lui, mais les vieux du conseil qui convoitaient le pouvoir de ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour qu'on le laisse vivre en paix ! Mais jamais il ne laisserait l'héritage de sa famille pour ça.

**- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?**

Sasuke sortit de ses pensées et tomba sur trois regards bleus et violets. Il leur sourit faiblement avant de leur répondre. Il doutait fortement que Naruto ignorait à quoi il pensait.

**- L'histoire avec mon frère et le clan Uchiha.**

**- Ah. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Sas'ke, Itachi va très bien.**

**- Je ne m'inquiète pas**, siffla Sasuke, **Il y a pleins de « non-dits » entre nous et tout ça me donne envie de faire un massacre.**

**- Je vois**, sourit Naruto en sortant de la baignoire avec leurs enfants, **Tu reverras Itachi très bien tôt.**

Naruto couvrit les enfants d'une grande serviette avant de se couvrir lui-même. Il embrassa Sasuke avant de s'en aller dans la chambre pour habiller les enfants, laissant un Sasuke plus qu'étonné et exalté intérieurement.

Peu de temps après, la famille était habillée et chacun s'occupait. Naruto nettoyait différentes armes de combat, toutes aussi complexes les unes que les autres, tout en gardant un œil sur les deux enfants qui jouaient calmement. Ce qui surprit Sasuke, ce fût la présence d'un petit renard dans la cuisine alors qu'il y allait chercher à boire. Il voulût faire sortir l'animal en lui faisant peur, mais ce dernier n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Énervé par tant d'entêtement, Sasuke n'attendit pas longtemps pour vouloir l'attaquer.

**- Chidori.**

Une boule d'éclair apparût immédiatement dans la paume levée de Sasuke alors que ce dernier continuait de regarder l'animal qui semblait le narguer avec tant de désobéissance. Et pour l'énerver encore plus, des éclairs virent recouvrir par intervalles réguliers le corps du renard. Lui aussi contrôlait la foudre. La mâchoire de Sasuke de contracta avant qu'il ne s'avance vers le renard mais il fût arrêté rapidement par une main sur son épaule. Il regarda la personne qui avait osé le toucher et vit que ce n'était autre que Naruto. Le blond le regarda et regarda ensuite son Chidori avant de froncer des sourcils.

**- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu actives ton Chidori en pleine cuisine ?**

Le brun ne prit pas le peine de lui répondre et lui montra directement le petit renard qui se trouvait sur la table de la cuisine.

**- Kitsu ?**, dit subitement Naruto.

Le renard se leva précipitamment et sauta dans les bras de Naruto qui le caressa tranquillement alors que Sasuke regardait Naruto d'un air stupéfait.

**- Kitsu ?**, dit-il, **Kitsu comme le Kitsu de Hayato ?**

**- C'est ça**, confirma Naruto, **Ah. C'est vrai que je ne te l'ai jamais expliqué.**

**- Hn.**

**- Quand je suis parti du village, Kyûbi et Bâ-san m'ont appris à moi et à Juichi une technique qui nous permettait de faire appel à ce qu'on appelle souvent des familiers. Mais pas seulement nos familiers, nos démons aussi. Grâce à ça, Kyûbi peut se battre avec moi dans un autre corps. C'est plus avantageux en combat. Pour les familiers, c'est un peu comme Sarita et Krotal. Un lien nous lie à notre familier qui nous écoute et nous aide. Ils nous sont totalement dévoués. C'est un peu comme Kiba avec ses chiens.**

**- Je vois.**

À la surprise de Sasuke, les deux enfants, qui les avaient rejoints, avaient fait apparaître, chacun leur tour, des petits renards. Tout ceci ne l'aidait vraiment pas à ce sentir utile pour son amant qui lui montrait encore plus l'écart qu'il y avait entre eux. Frustré, il alla s'entraîner un peu dans la cour intérieure de chez lui.

* * *

Sasuke était calmement en train de s'entraîner dans la cour depuis maintenant trois heures lorsqu'on vint l'interrompre. Si ce n'avait pas été Naruto, il aurait sûrement fusillé du regard l'intrus. Cependant, ce fût bien Naruto qui le dérangea.

**- Ton ami Juugo, il n'a toujours pas réglé ses pulsions ?**

**- Pas beaucoup depuis que nous sommes là**, répondit Sasuke avec indifférence, **Pourquoi ?**

**- Parce que lui et ton amie Karin veulent te parler**, dit le blond d'un air blasé, **Et ses pulsions meurtrières se sentent avec une facilité … déconcertante.**

Sasuke fronça les sourcils en direction de Naruto. Ce dernier semblait irrité par cela, pourtant Sasuke ne voyait pas trop le problème. Il afficha un air toujours indifférent en direction du blond, lui posant la question muette « Et ? » ce qui fit soupirer son amant.

**- C'est comme la mauvaise herbe**, soupira Naruto, **Plus tu repousseras le problème et plus les****conséquences seront mauvaises.**

**- Hn. Et ?**

**- Et Hayato et Nally risquent d'avoir des pulsions meurtrières aussi, de même que les enfants de démons. Ils ne sont pas encore assez entraînés pour supporter ça, donc trouve le moyen de régler ce problème. Sinon, c'est moi qui m'en chargerai.**

Naruto ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et retourna à l'intérieur. Sasuke le rejoignit cinq minutes après et le vit assis dans le fauteuil en face du canapé où se trouvait le couple d'amis de Sasuke. Quand Karin le vit, elle se leva précipitamment et s'approcha rapidement de Sasuke.

**- Il y a un problème.**

**- …**

**- Suigetsu est parti.**

Ceci eût le don d'attiser la curiosité du brun. Parti ? Où ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Avec qui ? Sasuke se retenait de soupirer de fatigue à cause de la bêtise de cette tête-brûlée de Suigetsu. Autant commencer par la question la plus simple.

**- Où ?**

**- Selon maître Tsunade, il serait parti récupérer Samehada**, lui répondit Juugo.

**- Quoi ?**, demanda Sasuke avec un brin de colère.

**- Comme nous n'avons pas de mission pour un bon moment, il a demandé à l'Hokage la permission d'aller continuer ses recherches sur les épées de Kiri**, s'exclama Karin,** Et comme nous sommes au courant que l'Akatsuki n'est plus, nous avons présumé qu'il irait d'abord trouver l'épée de Kisame.**

**- Avec qui ?**

**- Tout seul**, dit Juugo,** Maître Tsunade nous a permis de le rejoindre.**

Sasuke serra ses poings très fort, se contrôlant le mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais quel imbécile ! La première chose qu'il avait envie de faire à cet imbécile c'était de lui fracasser la tête au sol. Ou encore de le soumette au Katon pour qu'il s'évapore (1).

**- Bien.**

Sasuke n'attendit pas une seconde et laissa Naruto, Karin et Juugo dans le salon alors qu'il montait dans sa chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fût un Sasuke en tenue de Jûnin qui descendit, son bandeau frontal attaché mollement autour de son cou, son sabre dans son dos et sa sacoche accroché à ses reins. Naruto qui avait compris tout de suite ce qu'il avait derrière la tête se releva rapidement et le rejoignit le plus rapidement possible à l'entrée.

**- J'espère que tu plaisantes, parce que si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle.**

**- J'ai l'air de plaisanter **_**Usuratonkachi**_** ?**

Non. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air de plaisanter. Sasuke était devenu pire que lui question décision. Dès qu'il avait quelque chose en tête, on pouvait lui donner tous les arguments que l'on voulait, il camperait toujours sur sa décision. Il ferait croire qu'il a compris mais ne changerait pas pour autant d'avis.

**- Tu ne peux pas sortir de Konoha**, s'efforça de dire Naruto en le fixant d'un air qui se voulait catégorique.

**- Ah oui ?**, sourit-il mesquinement,** Et pourquoi ça ?**

**- Dois-je te rappeler que tu es l'une des cibles de choix pour notre ennemi ?**

**- Je sais me défendre.**

**- Contre Ren tu ne tiendras pas une seconde.**

Sasuke se crispa à cette constatation qui était on ne peut plus véridique. C'était à croire que son amant s'amusait à le rabaisser autant. Oui il était plus faible que ce Ren mais il n'était pas idiot non plus pour attaquer un hôte de six démons.

**- Rien ne dit que je verrais ce Ren**, dit Sasuke d'une voix sombre,** Écoutes, je ne veux pas que Suigetsu y aille tout seul. On va juste trouver Samehada et on revient.**

**- Il peut très bien y aller avec l'un de mes hommes alors, persista le blond. Juichi pourra l'accompagner.**

**- Non**, claqua Sasuke, **Nous n'avons pas besoin de tes hommes et encore moins de Juichi. Tu sais très bien que Suigetsu ne l'acceptera pas. Envoie les plutôt pour le démon que tu dois retrouver.**

Sasuke s'en alla, fit une bise à Hayato et Nally et partit en compagnie de Karin et Juugo, laissant un Naruto complètement stupéfait. Étonnement, un sourire amusé naquit sur ses lèvres. Ce teme l'étonnait. Lui, qui ne pensait qu'à ses propres intérêts, le voilà qui accourait pour aller aider son ami.

**- Il part où papa ?**

Naruto se tourna vers les enfants et leur sourit. Il aurait bien accompagné Sasuke, mais il avait des choses beaucoup plus importantes. Retrouver Byakuei était devenu leur mission prioritaire. Mais il y avait aussi le fait que son amant se mette en danger inutilement. Que pouvait-il faire ?

**- On dirait que Papa Sasu se rebelle.**

**- Ça veut dire quoi « se rebelle » ?**, demanda Hayato.

**- Ça veut dire que papa va devenir super fort**, sourit encore plus Naruto,** Bien ! Qui veut allez jouer avec Lucy et ses mangoustes ?**

Les deux enfants rayonnèrent de joie et acquiescèrent à la proposition de Naruto alors que ce dernier plaçait ses mains en croisé devant son torse. Ses yeux devinrent rouges puis il composa un sceau compliqué sous l'œil attentif de ses enfants. C'était dommage. Il avait programmé un bel après-midi avec sa petite famille après l'entraînement, mais encore une fois ses plans devaient changer. Une forme de chakra dense apparut devant Naruto alors que les enfants s'extasiaient devant la forme qui prenait de plus en plus une forme solide. Elle était jaune, avec des reflets orangés. Des yeux dorés se fixèrent au regard sang de Naruto avant que la forme ne prenne totalement son apparence. Un grand renard jaune aux yeux dorés fixait à présent Naruto. Il était vraiment grand comparé à un renard normal. Un bon mètre soixante au garrot avait de quoi faire peur un humain normal, mais Naruto sourit à la créature avant de la caresser. Cette dernière apprécia la caresse de son maître avant de le fixer.

**- Maître.**

**- Salut ma belle, je voudrais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi**, sourit Naruto.

* * *

Il faisait nuit. Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'ils étaient à la recherche de l'épée de Kisame. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que Sasuke et les autres rejoignent Suigetsu. Comme l'avait pensé Sasuke, Suigetsu avait immédiatement pris la direction du pays de l'eau, pensant que l'épée s'y retrouverait. À présent, toute l'équipe était réunie pour aider Suigetsu à atteindre son objectif.

Juugo et Karin étaient en train de dormir. Sasuke en profita pour aller rejoindre Suigetsu qui montait la garde. Il n'y avait pas de feu. Seule la lune éclairait les bois où ils se trouvaient. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs était calmement appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre et regardait tranquillement la lune ronde qui éclairait avec toujours de cette même intensité qu'il aimait.

**- Suigetsu.**

Suigetsu sursauta et regarda Sasuke qui s'était assis à ses côtés. Il lui sourit avant de recommencer à fixer la lune. Il ne remercierait jamais assez Sasuke pour l'avoir accompagné. Au début, il voulait absolument y aller seul. Mais il s'était vite rendu compte que son voyage serait devenu ennuyeux sans ses coéquipiers.

- **Comment tu fais ?,** demanda finalement le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs, **Pour supporter cet éloignement de Naruto sur les sujets du groupe ? D'être considéré comme une gêne pour eux ?**

Sasuke soupira en constatant de quoi il s'agissait. Foutu cabot de rien du tout. Il fallait que ce mec séduise son ami pour ensuite lui embrouiller le cerveau.

**- Tu sais**, soupira le brun, **Ce qui se passe entre Juichi et toi ne regarde que vous deux. Après, tout dépend des conséquences sur la vie des autres démons.**

Bien sûr qu'il y avait des conséquences sur son couple. Il ignorait comment était son _Dobe_ d'aujourd'hui mais si un peu du _Dobe_ d'avant était toujours là, Sasuke doutait fortement que Naruto ne s'en préoccupe pas. De plus, il était sûr que Naruto allait sortir une excuse idiote comme « Je suis le chef du Ryûketsu donc je me dois de faire en sorte que le groupe soit tranquille » ou encore « Juichi n'y connaît rien en relation humaine, il faut juste qu'on le pousse un peu ». Mais jamais Naruto ne ferait comme si ça ne le regardait pas. Il était peut-être le chef d'un groupe d'assassin ou encore l'hôte du démon le plus puissant, mais Naruto était aussi très curieux.

**- On voit le soutien**, maugréa Suigetsu.

**- Tu sais très bien que les problèmes de couple, ce n'est pas mon domaine**, soupira le brun, **Je peux comprendre le fait que tu ne supportes pas qu'il te cache des choses ou que ça t'ait fait mal qu'il trouve que nous les dérangeons. Mais qui ne serait pas curieux à ce stade là ? Ça me dérange de le dire mais Juichi est le bras-droit de cet idiot de **_**Dobe, **_**qui dirige un groupe de démons, donc il sera forcément suspicieux et vexant avant de te faire totalement confiance. Parfois, on dirait qu'il serait même capable de demander l'autorisation au Dobe pour avoir un compagnon.**

Son ami hocha de la tête et lui sourit avant de contempler la lune à nouveau.

**- Je suis bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? D'avoir des sentiments pour un hôte de démon en deux semaines.**

**- Hn**, confirma Sasuke,** Très. Surtout que cela concerne le cabot. C'est encore pire.**

Suigetsu sourit à la réponse de son ami. Sasuke restait Sasuke. Il s'était déjà donné la peine de lui répondre des phrases construites à propos de couple donc mieux valait ne pas trop pousser sur la demande. Ils restèrent toute la nuit dans un silence confortable attendant l'aurore pour réveiller les autres. Ce fût aux aurores que le groupe reprit la route où Suigetsu pensait trouver les épées. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'au déjeuner. Ce fût en fin d'après-midi que Karin, qui ne savait presque rien des épées, demanda finalement à Suigetsu quelles épées ils cherchaient. Parce que, des épées, il y en avait beaucoup. Et de toute façon, une discussion en marche ne serait pas si dérangeante que ça, non ?

**- Il y a en tout sept épées de Kiri. C'est pour cela qu'on les nomme les 7 épées de Kiri. La première se trouve être celle que j'ai au dos : **_**Kubikiri Houchou.**_

**- Celle qui a appartenu à Zabuza**, répliqua Karin.

Suigetsu confirma d'un hochement de la tête tout en continuant à marcher. Cette épée était l'épée de son maître. En aucun cas, il n'aurait commencé l'aventure sans elle. Il avait eu la chance de rencontrer Sasuke qui avait fait partie du groupe qui avait battu Zabuza.

**- Mais pourquoi tu veux les autres épées ?**, se plaignit-elle, **Une épée suffit largement.**

**- Parce que je veux surpasser mon frère qui a réussi à maîtriser les 7 épées avant qu'il ne forme le groupe des sept épéistes de Kiri.**

**- Tout ça dans ce but ? !**, s'écria-t-elle.

**- Au moins, moi j'ai un objectif dans ma vie**, sourit-il sournoisement à la rousse qui rouspéta.

Alors que les deux coéquipiers commençaient à se disputer, comme à chaque fois, Sasuke regardait calmement Juugo qui semblait vraiment tendu. Il se rapprocha tranquillement de son ami qui était immobile à regarder dans une direction du bois. Sasuke n'eut même pas besoin de poser la question que Juugo parlait déjà.

**- Je sens une énergie lourde se rapprocher. Elle est dangereuse. Nous devons nous presser.**

Sasuke acquiesça mollement avant d'appeler Suigetsu et Karin qui se disputaient toujours. Il partagea l'avis de Juugo avec les deux autres et le groupe prit vite la décision d'accélérer leurs pas. La nuit tombait rapidement et c'était à leur désavantage. Juugo ressentit la présence encore plus proche et le groupe alla à sa vitesse maximum. En constatant que cette fameuse présence avait accéléré aussi, il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que c'était vraiment eux la cible.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et ils ne virent qu'après qu'ils faisaient face à un mur de rochers. Un cul-de-sac. Ils n'avaient même pas fait attention à la direction, tellement ils étaient pris par le poursuiveur. Sasuke, qui avait vraiment pensé ne pas rencontrer un quelconque ennemi pendant leur recherche, fut vite déçu. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas se battre, mais si Juugo disait que c'était dangereux, c'est que ça l'était vraiment. Et il n'avait vraiment pas l'envie de donner raison à l'Usuratonkachi qui voulait qu'ils soient accompagnés par des hommes du _Ryûketsu no Akuma_. Mais si par une chance vraiment bien placée, ils arriveraient à rentrer à Konoha saufs … Non c'était peu probable avec la menace qui venait.

Un bruit à l'ombre des arbres les fit se mettre en position de combat. Sasuke dégaina calmement Kusanagi alors qu'il continuait à fixer la forêt. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps, que des projectiles virent vers eux. Alors que Juugo se laissait aller à ses pulsions, faisant s'assombrir la peau de son corps, et que Suigetsu devenait liquide pour rassembler assez d'eau pour attaquer, Sasuke fit quelques signes avant d'attaquer.

**- Chidori Nagashi.**

Des fils de foudre entourèrent son corps, puis il se concentra rapidement pour qu'ils couvrent tout le groupe en un dôme de foudre. Les projectiles percutèrent la paroi avant de disparaître, sauf deux ou trois que Suigetsu se chargea d'envoyer valdinguer sur les roches environnantes. Apparemment, ils avaient affaire à un ninja contrôlant plusieurs éléments. Les projectiles qui avaient réussi à passer le dôme de Sasuke étaient faits d'air. Seules les techniques de l'air pouvaient rivaliser avec ses techniques de la foudre. Quelques secondes après, de nouvelles attaques se firent. Cette fois-ci les attaques n'étaient que des techniques avec l'élément de l'air. Le brun sut tout de suite le but de l'ennemi : Lui. Mais s'ils savaient. Suigetsu envoya une grande quantité d'eau à pleine puissance vers les courants d'airs qui se dirigeaient vers eux.

**- Montrez-vous au lieu de vous cacher bande de lâches !**, cria Suigetsu.

Un rire se fit immédiatement entendre à l'ombre. Le groupe se mit directement en position de combat. Seul Karin se plaça en arrière. Elle n'était pas la spécialiste des combats mais de la traque. Et là, c'était le groupe qui se faisait traqué. Une ombre commença à se distinguer des ombres de la forêt et s'approcha tranquillement du groupe. Heureusement pour eux la lune était encore pleine ce soir-là.

Sasuke ne put empêcher son étonnement de s'afficher. Pourquoi lui ? Était-il maudit? Il n'y pensait pas trop quand il songeait à la petite famille qui l'attendait. Mais que dire quand on voyait cet homme qui était une grande menace pour sa vie ? C'était sûr et certain. Ses derniers instants arrivaient. Il pourrait limite voir toute sa vie passer devant lui.

Un mouvement sur le côté le fit subitement sortir de ses pensées. Juugo était arrivé à sa forme complète. Sa peau était devenue sombre, ses yeux étaient devenus jaunes. Le côté démoniaque de Juugo avait refait surface. Juugo se mit en position de combat, s'apprêtant à attaquer leur ennemi. Mais que pouvait-il faire? Ce n'était pas n'importe qui là. Cet homme avait failli tuer un de leurs amis. Ren était trop dangereux.

Sasuke s'apprêta à l'arrêter quand il sentit une douleur atroce au niveau de la poitrine. Il remarqua rapidement que Juugo était aussi touché. Les deux ninjas se mirent rapidement à crier à l'agonie alors qu'ils tombaient à genoux au sol. Juugo se tenait la tête au point de vouloir l'écraser et Sasuke avait ses mains appuyées contre son torse. Il ignorait complètement ce que c'était, mais il sentait que quelque chose lui arrachait ses poumons. Pourtant il ne saignait pas et il n'y avait aucune trace d'objet planté en lui. La seule chose qu'il vit, ce fût les marques luminescentes qui jonchaient le sol. Il leva son regard vers Ren et vit que ce dernier se trouvait à l'extérieur des signes sur le sol. Son sourire sadique donna à Sasuke l'envie de lui planter le katana dans sa poitrine.

**- Oh**, sourit Ren, **J'avais envoyé ça pour ton ami mais j'ignorais que tu serais aussi touché. Naruto s'est trouvé un compagnon vraiment intéressant.**

**- Que leur as-tu fais ?**, cracha Suigetsu.

Ce dernier se mit entre Sasuke, Juugo et Ren. Il ignorait ce qu'il se passait mais ça lui rappelait trop ce qui était arrivé à Neji. Et là, ils n'auraient aucun secours. Naruto et son groupe était à la recherche du démon dont Sakura leur avait parlé, donc c'était impossible de les voir venir ici. Ils avaient eu de la chance la dernière fois mais il ne fallait pas la pousser trop loin. Là, ils l'avaient poussée vraiment trop loin. Suigetsu ne put empêcher son corps de frissonner un peu. Cet homme était fort, il le savait très bien. Il avait vu son combat contre Gaara et il pouvait dire sans aucun doute que cet homme allait les massacrer.

**- Ce que je leur ai fait ?**, rigola Ren, **J'ai attaqué leur côté démoniaque. Mais je suis étonné que votre brun ait un côté pareil.**

**- C'est impossible !**, s'exclama Karin,** Sasuke n'est pas un démon et Juugo a juste un problème avec ses pulsions.**

**- On dirait que vos amis vous cachent des choses alors**, sourit Ren.

Sasuke ne comprenait pas du tout de quoi il parlait. Un côté démoniaque ? Il n'avait aucun lien démoniaque. À part être l'amant de Naruto, mais il doutait que ça ait un effet sur lui. Les pouvoirs de Oroshimaru ? Ce n'était pas un chakra démoniaque. Le vieux serpent avait juste fait des expériences sur sa personne. Non. Sasuke ne voyait vraiment pas de quoi il s'agissait. Le brun se releva difficilement alors que Juugo était recroquevillé sur lui-même, mais à peine fût-il sur ses jambes que Ren activa ses traits bizarres. Il cria. Il cria tellement fort qu'il se demandait comment il pouvait lui rester de la voix.

Quand ça s'arrêta, Suigetsu devint complètement liquide avant de foncer en direction de Ren mais un grand mur de terre s'interposa entre les deux combattants. La terre étant la plus forte face à son élément, Suigetsu reprit forme avant de s'éloigner. Le mur se détruit, faisant monter beaucoup de poussière, ce qui les désavantagea. Karin avait rejoint Sasuke et Juugo et les aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Suigetsu, de son côté, essayait de voir où pouvait se trouver Ren, sachant qu'il n'avait pas attendu pour bouger.

**- Alors Juichi s'est trouvé aussi un compagnon ?**, dit une voix derrière lui.

Suigetsu se retourna et vit Ren en face de lui. Il était tellement proche. Comment avait-il réussit à s'approcher de lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? Suigetsu sentit tout à coup son souffle coupé. La seconde d'après, il percuta de dos les parois rocheuses qui se creusèrent sous la force de l'impact. Mais avant même que son corps ne tombe, Ren revenait à la charge, ses poings entourés d'une sorte de chakra violet qui n'annonçait vraiment rien de bon, et il frappa d'un coup puissant le thorax de Suigetsu. La paroi se creusa encore plus. Le ninja cracha une bonne quantité de sang alors que le chakra de Ren entrait en lui.

**- Ne m'en veux pas**, sourit-il, **Je fais ça pour ton bien. Si Juichi venait à avoir une progéniture, ce serait problématique.**

Ren s'écarta de Suigetsu alors que le corps de ce dernier tombait comme un poids mort au sol. De grosses roches tombèrent à côté de son corps alors qu'il commençait à se sentir un peu faible. Ça le brûlait. Ses poumons lui brûlaient tellement que chaque respiration était comme une boisson d'acide qu'on lui forçait à avaler. Sasuke. Il devait aider Sasuke. Ce Ren en avait après son ami. Suigetsu serra les poings alors que Ren le regardait avec délectation. Quel idiot. Suigetsu ne cessait de se flageller pour sa bêtise. À cause de lui, ses amis se retrouvaient en danger. À cause de son égoïsme, ils risquaient de ne pas survivre. Suigetsu n'avait plus de force. Il commençait à voir légèrement flou. Ses forces le quittaient de plus en plus. Ren le remarqua bien vite et lui sourit mesquinement avant de se diriger vers Sasuke.

**- Bien. Maintenant, occupons-nous du gros poisson.**

Sasuke, qui s'était relevé péniblement, dégaina son katana avant de foncer à l'attaque. S'il devait mourrir, autant le faire au combat que dans la fuite. Il fût à peine étonné quand il vit Ren disparaître de son champ de vision. Automatiquement, il activa ses Sharingan et le vit l'attaquer de justesse sur sa droite. Il para son coup de pied avec son Katana mais il ne put contrer le pivot de Ren qui s'abattit sur ses côtes, l'envoyant glisser sur le sol.

Ren regarda avec amusement le compagnon de Naruto essayer de se relever sans retomber. Il devait le ramener à son chef mais il avait aussi envie de s'amuser. Les démons du Ryûketsu prenaient les combats avec lui trop à cœur donc il ne trouvait pas le temps de prendre du plaisir là-dedans. Là, il n'y avait aucun démon du Ryûketsu à l'horizon et il allait en profiter.

Sasuke, de son côté, ragea de toute son âme. Il para à peine un mouvement. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Mais il ne voulait pas mourir. Il avait encore trop de choses à faire. Trop de choses à régler. Son frère l'avait protégé, Naruto l'avait protégé, Tsunade l'avait protégé contre la pression du conseil. Le troisième Hokage l'avait protégé d'une mort certaine par Danzo. Y aurait-il un jour où il pourrait protéger les gens qu'il aime ? Hayato. Nally. Naruto. Ses amis. Itachi.

Itachi. Il voulait se venger de cette injustice. Sasuke réussit à se positionner face à Ren qui continuait à lui sourire. Il voulait venger son frère pour avoir été accusé par des envieux du pouvoir. Naruto. Il voulait tuer la personne qui menaçait sa famille. Les venger de ces injustices. Sasuke plaça son épée face à Ren. Ce dernier parut étonné lorsqu'il vit le regard de Sasuke. Il avait changé. Ses Sharingan ressemblaient à une sorte de rosace rouge. C'était quoi ça encore ? Décidément, cet Uchiha cachait bien son jeu.

Trouvant la situation encore plus amusante, Ren disparut du champ de vision de Sasuke et fonça sur le côté. Sasuke sourit intérieurement. Il le voyait. Ses mouvements, ses intentions. Il voyait cet enfoiré. Mais sa colère était toujours intacte. Alors que Ren s'apprêtait à l'attaquer d'un coup de poing, Sasuke attrapa le poing avant qu'il ne le touche et dirigea son katana vers le ventre de Ren. Ce dernier, voyant le danger, prit appui sur sa main que tenait Sasuke et sauta vers le haut.

Avant de toucher le sol, Ren prit le bras de Sasuke et l'envoya de toutes ses forces vers les parois rocheuses. Il s'amusait vraiment. Il avait eu raison de suivre cette odeur. Naruto s'était trouvé un compagnon étonnant. Par contre le choix de Juichi l'avait déçu. Ce n'était pas un démon à sous-estimer mais il avait par contre surestimé un peu trop son compagnon ou futur compagnon. Un compagnon se devait d'être à l'écoute de son démon et apparemment ce jeune homme aux cheveux blancs était à peine à l'écoute du bras-droit de Naruto. Ren sourit encore plus quand il vit Sasuke prendre appui de justesse sur les roches, qui s'enfoncèrent, avant de foncer de nouveau vers lui. Oh oui. Il n'allait pas s'ennuyer du tout.

Le combat qui suivit fût époustouflant. Karin, qui était resté de côté, n'arrivait même plus à suivre leurs mouvements. Si l'un mangeait le sol, l'autre ne tardait pas à suivre la minute d'après. Elle sentait quelque chose en Sasuke qui n'était vraiment pas rassurant. Son chakra s'assombrissait à chaque minute du combat. Elle ignorait totalement le problème. Pourquoi le chakra de Sasuke paraissait aussi froid ? Glacial ? Elle avait peur. Karin avait vraiment peur. Et elle avait raison d'avoir peur. Bien que Sasuke réussissait enfin à parer les coups de Ren, ce dernier commençait à se lasser de tout ça. Il avait remarqué aussi que quelque chose se réveillait en l'Uchiha. Quelque chose de dangereux. Et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'y frotter.

Ren s'éloigna de Sasuke et fit quelques signes de ses mains avant qu'un liquide ne s'éloigne de sa peau. Sasuke s'apprêtait à faire des signes pour contre-attaquer avec son Katon, mais un mouvement de Ren le fit se déconcentrer. La forme transparente avait pris de l'ampleur, créant une forme de plus en plus grosse.

Sasuke était statufié. C'était quoi ce délire ? Combien d'attaque cet homme avait comme ça ? Mais il se rappela subitement de ce que Ni'i avait dévoilé au groupe de Jinchuriki et d'assassin. Ce mec avait près de six démons en lui. Et ce liquide transparent était la sorte de protection dont leur avait parlé Gaara. Cette chose n'avait pas de forme propre, elle était juste un rassemblement d'eau. La même consistance que Suigetsu. Mais Sasuke doutait fortement que cette chose soit aussi facile à battre. Et il eut raison. Le liquide entoura rapidement Sasuke avant de plonger sur lui. Sasuke se sentit soudain dans l'incapacité de respirer et retint sa respiration le plus possible. Sa peau le brûlait, comme de l'eau bouillante, voire encore pire. Il ouvrit ses yeux, ce qui fût son erreur la plus monumentale. Il ignorait ce qu'était cette substance mais ce liquide lui irritait les yeux.

Ren regardait avec un amusement sans fin Sasuke flotter dans la substance liquide qu'était son démon. Déjà que le liquide avait des effets corrosifs, l'Uchiha ne tarderait sûrement pas à manquer d'air. Alors qu'il allait ajouter une technique en plus, des flammes noires foncèrent tout à coup sur le démon qui s'amusait à étouffer Sasuke. Le démon n'attendit pas plus pour se désintéresser de Sasuke pour bouger dans tous les sens. Un cri inhumain retentit alors que le démon essayait d'éteindre ses flammes noires, sans succès.

**- Mais qu'est-ce que ...**

Ren, étonné, n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question que des flammes bleus foncèrent vers lui. Il para l'attaque avec un grand mur de terre avant de s'éloigner du mur. Et il eut raison puisque le mur s'effondrât en un amas de pierres et de poussière et quelques flammes réussirent à passer sans pour autant le toucher. Quand l'image se fit plus claire, il vit un grand renard jaune aux reflets orangés et à neuf queues se tenir entre lui et Sasuke. L'animal avait une belle allure dans son attitude. Il était magnifique, sans aucun doute. Cette élégance avait de quoi attirer l'admiration de certains, mais le mépris qu'il envoyait à Ren montrait bien qu'il n'était pas à sous-estimer.

**- Un hôte de plusieurs démons**, retentit la voix fine du grand renard,** La honte même parmi les démons.**

**- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?**, cracha Ren.

**- La folie du pouvoir ne peut être que la seule raison de tous ces démons en toi. Tu dégrades l'honneur de tes démons**, cracha avec mépris le renard.

Ne supportant pas son ton hautain, Ren envoya à nouveau son démon liquide en direction du renard qui le para facilement d'une bourrasque d'air qui l'envoya au loin rapidement. Les grandes queues du renard bougèrent rapidement dans une danse fluide et charmeuse, créant au final plusieurs boules de feux bleus qui se formèrent en cercle avant d'envoyer une rafale de grandes flammes bleus qui s'attaquèrent au démon qui cria encore plus avant de se désintégrer. Ren se crispa à cette constatation, son démon était trop faible pour le protéger maintenant.

De ses yeux embrumés, Sasuke vit le grand renard parer l'attaque et il se dit qu'il avait vraiment trop de chance pour mériter ça. Mais il n'allait pas sans plaindre non plus. Ren lui-même semblait embêté par la présence de cet animal. Puis il vit Ren tourner son regard vers une autre présence. Sasuke regarda aussi et vit un groupe de gros loups sortir de la forêt et grogner à l'attention de Ren. Il se demandait vraiment si la chance à laquelle il avait pensé était en réalité une surveillance. Maintenant qu'il regardait mieux, le grand renard avait tout de même une taille largement supérieure aux renards habituels. C'était sûr et certain. Naruto et le cabot était leur propriétaire. Sasuke écarquilla des yeux quand il vit la présence à leurs côtés. C'était impossible. Pourquoi était-il là ? Ces cheveux sombres, cette stature. Pas de doute, c'était forcément lui. Mais pourquoi ? Sasuke n'osait pas sortir un seul mot. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ren remarqua rapidement la présence de l'humain qui accompagnait les serviteurs de démon et lâcha tout son mépris à cette personne.

**- Toi ?**, cracha Ren.

**- Ça faisait longtemps Ren**, dit l'inconnu.

**- C'est toi qu'il envoie pour me battre ?**, se moqua Ren.

**- Je ne serais pas là sinon**, dit l'inconnu d'un calme surprenant.

**- Je serai ton adversaire hôte de Raizen**, dit le grand renard en s'avançant un peu plus vers Ren.

**- Tu crois franchement que tu peux me battre sans ton maître ?**

**- Le maître m'a autorisé à déployer mes pouvoirs pour les protéger et pour te détruire**, grogna le grand renard.

Ren eut le bon sens de faire disparaître son sourire pour fixer sérieusement le grand renard. Il aimait s'amuser mais les serviteurs de Kyûbi n'étaient pas à prendre à la rigolade. Il regarda l'inconnu qui continuait de le fixer, s'attendant à un combat contre lui. Mais bien qu'il fût tenté, Ren préféra se rétracter. Le combat devenait inégal. Le nouvel arrivant avait une meute de démons loups enragés et un démon renard. Il se ferait massacrer, même s'il avait en lui plusieurs démons. Les contrôler était très difficile. Une seule faille et il perdrait le contrôle et en mourrait. Et ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il voulait.

**- Dis à ton chef que je n'en ai pas encore fini**, sourit sournoisement Ren, **Ça vient juste de commencer.**

Ren disparût immédiatement alors que le nouvel arrivant regardait dans la direction où il s'éloignait, comme pour s'assurer qu'il partait vraiment. Le grand renard calma les feux qui l'entouraient et alla en direction du groupe. Il s'approcha calmement de Sasuke alors que les loups allaient en direction de Suigetsu qui était vraiment en mauvais état. Leur maître ne serait pas content de le voir dans cet état, mais pas du tout. Sasuke pendant ce temps, avait son regard fixé sur le dos de l'individu qui accompagnait le grand renard et la meute de grands loups. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Naruto ne l'avait pas laissé complètement tout seul. Sasuke pouvait voir son sourire rassurant. Son amant avait assuré ses arrières et _lui_ avait demandé _son_ aide. Sasuke ignorait ce qu'il devait faire. Pleurer ou crier ? De joie ou de rage ? Il ignorait complètement quoi faire. Tellement de fois, il avait attendu cette rencontre. Et voilà que le jour arrivé, il n'osait même pas dire un mot. Il avait du mal encore à réaliser qu'il était là, devant lui.

**- Itachi ?**

L'inconnu se retourna et sourit au groupe alors que Sasuke laissait couler ses larmes. Ce n'était pas possible.

**- Salut, petit frère.**

* * *

_**À Suivre.**_

_**(1)**__** : Suigetsu a un corps complètement liquide. Les dégât physique ne lui font absolument rien (coup de poing, sabre, shuriken … )**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas trop déçu. Voilà enfin l'arrivée que vous attendiez tous : Itachi Uchiha entre en scène.**_

_**Alors pourquoi l'apparition du Mangekyou ? Parce que j'ai constaté que j'ai commencé mon histoire vers la mort d'Oroshimaru donc Sasuke ne l'avait pas encore activé, d'où cette suite. (surtout quand j'ai lu comment il l'avait activé )**_

_**Sachant que c'est noël ce chapitre en fait mon cadeau de noël pour vous. **_

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Audragon **: Merci pour ces encouragements. J'aime beaucoup l'histoire de Naruto. À la base cette histoire n'était pas sensé durée tout ça. Mais au fur e à mesure je me retrouve à rajouter encore plus de mystère donc je fais attention à ne pas trop me perdre. C'est aussi en partie pour ça que la publication prend du temps. Itachi vient de rentrer dans l'histoire donc je pense que ça te fait plaisir. Mais je te préviens qu'il n'agit pas beaucoup dans la fiction donc j'espère que tu continueras de la lire.

**Mama **: J'aime quand les lecteurs me posent des questions parce qu'ils ont le don de m'inspirer parfois. D'autres pensent de la même manière et ça m'encourage. Le fameux clan, on saura leur histoire quand on reverra Neji parce que c'est lui qui demandera à Naruto tout ça mais ne comptes pas sur moi pour que je te dévoile le nom du clan. Sakura, je ne la tiens pas trop dans mon cœur (à cause de tous ces fans de Naru/Saku et Sasu/Saku ). Elle va souffrir, énormément. Mais je pense faire un chapitre sur elle mais il faudra bien le placer. J'attends le bon moment. J'ai envie de savoir tes suppositions par rapport à Itachi, ça pourrait m'inspirer. Byakuei n'est pas un dixième démon comme les bijûs. En fait il est plutôt spécial mais tu verras par la suite en quoi. Sinon selon toi qui serait le porteur ?

**Kazuo-Tatsu **: Je te remercie beaucoup. Chaque review que je vois me motive à un point que je stresse à chaque publication. La relation entre Juichi et Suigetsu sera très mouvementée ça je ne le cache pas. Je voulais vraiment un Naruto sûr de lui et qui ne se laisse plus manipulé comme une marionnette. Je ne le voulais plus prêt à aider n'importe qui. Non. Je voulais un Naruto qui ferait plus attention à ses propres intérêts sans pour autant délaisser son entourage. Pour qu'il soit plus charismatique je l'ai fait abandonner sa tenue orage. Il peut être bien mais à certains moments, pas quand il prend le rôle d'un chef d'assassins. Il sautera sur Sasuke, les hormones de grossesse le travailleront.

**Natsuki **: C'est fou à quel point tu comprends mon sens du mystère. Merci pour ta reviews. J'ignore si je vais faire arriver à terme la grossesse de Sakura. Je ne veux pas un monde rempli de couches culottes, mais c'est une étape de la vie donc je reste dans le brouillard pour cette étape. Le gosse vient de Ren, Naruto le lui dit même ! (Natsuki tu n'as pas bien lu ! Lol) La folie peut amener à des choses très extrêmes mais c'est sûr que je n'allais pas mettre Sasuke dans ses bras, je ne suis pas folle.

La séance de torture que j'avais dans ma tête était beaucoup plus longue et plus hard aussi. Et sachant que certains de mes lecteurs et lectrices ont eu du mal à digérer l'attaque sur Neji, j'ai décidé de faire soft. Sasuke est beau, charismatique, doux mais ça dépend avec qui. Une fille qui serait capable de t'enchaîner pour te garder avec elle, je doute que tu acceptes l'idée lol. Cette partie avec la morsure, je ne l'avais pas prévu, c'est quand j'ai relu mon chapitre que j'avais remarqué que Sasuke n'était pas trop présent donc j'ai mis une petite réaction. Naruto est un boss mais il n'est pas sans cœur non plus. Kyûbi se moque même de lui par rapport au fait qu'il était trop indifférent à la situation. Je ne peuxp as te dire si Sakura mourra.

Alors voilà les réponses à tes questions.

- Non Sasuke ne cache rien, mais il cachera quelque chose. Oui, les enfants sont très puissant. Pleines de choses grave vont se passer. Je suis trop sadique pour me calmer de ce côté là.

- Ils commencent à ne pas avoir peur, mais l'indifférence d'un ancien camarade ça fait mal. Ils vont devenir plus utiles grâce à Naruto. Une grande partie du futur de Konoha dépendra du groupe. Pendant un certain temps, les choses vont se calmer, c'est pour un saut dans le temps. Il le faut parce qu'il me faut un Hayato grand. Tous les personnages que je mets seront utiles à un moment dans l'histoire.

- Je ne peux rien te dire sur la puissance de Ren. Tu le découvriras bientôt. Tu as dû en voir une partie là. Tout cela s'expliquera en temps et en heure. Beaucoup de choses vont se passer.

Je ne peux pas te donner le dénouement d'une aventure, ce serait trop gentil de ma part.

Tes questions m'inspirent donc je les accepte avec plaisir. (Bien que certaines de tes questions sont en rapport avec des parties que j'avais déjà au programme)

**Angel**, **Sakura-okasan** : Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que les suivant vous plairont.

**NarcizaPottermalfoy **: Ma cissy, toujours aussi sadique avec Sakura. Merci pour ton reviews.

**Petit-dragon 50** : Non. L'enfant que Naruto porte aura un tout autre destin que celui d'être un héritier. C'est triste mais c'est comme ça. L'héritier est quelqu'un d'autre.

**Hathor2 **: J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.


	16. Chapter 15 : Inquiétudes

**Disclamer :** alors… les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto… après au fil de l'histoire certains vont apparaître et ils seront entièrement créés à partir de mon imagination  
**Pairing :** SasukeXNaruto  
**Rating :** M.  
**Avertissement :** Je signale bien que cette fiction est du genre YAOI! Donc les homophobes, vous pouvez partir!

_**Les Jinchuriki :**_  
_- Ichibi (Shukaku) : __**Gaara**_  
_- Nibi (Nekomata):__**Yugito Ni'i**_  
_- Sanbi : __**…**_  
_- Yobi : __**Rôshi**_  
_- Gobi : __**Han**_  
_- Rokubi : __**Utakata**_  
_- Nanabi : __**Fû**_  
_- Hachibi : __**Killer**__**Bee**_  
_- Kyûbi : __**Naruto**_

_**Autres démons :**_  
_- Belkior : __**Juichi**_  
_- Mahooki : __**Isei**_  
_- Waleto : __**Ryô**_  
_- Serpadim : __**Krotal**_  
_- Zarik : __**Zarik**__ ( vous comprendrez plus tard )_  
_- Megousta : __**Lucy**_  
_- Seby je n'ai pas encore trouvé de nom._  
_- pour les jumeaux c'est compliqué. Non très simple : je ne trouve pas de noms classes._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

_**Trahison et pardon.**_

_**Chapitre 15 :**__** Nouveaux pouvoirs et folie dangereuse.**_

Sasuke ne cessait de regarder l'homme qui se trouvait face à lui. Son frère. Son frère était à présent devant lui. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Depuis les quelques révélations que lui avait fait Naruto, il ne cessait d'attendre la confrontation face à son frère, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce serait lors d'un combat. Surtout un combat où il était sûr qu'il allait mourir. Encore une fois, Naruto et son frère l'avaient secouru. Il était vraiment un faible. Et Oroshimaru le pensait fort il y a trois ans ? Il n'était encore qu'un cafard face à eux. Il n'arrivait même pas à tenir tête face à ce Ren plus d'une heure.

**- Comment va-t-il ?**

Sasuke leva son regard encore embrumé sur le grand renard qui s'était rapproché de la meute de loups démoniaques. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que l'un des familiers de son amant soit aussi magnifique. Sasuke baissa enfin son regard vers ses amis dont l'un était en très mauvais état. Karin avait réussi à maîtriser les pulsions de Juugo pour qu'il se calme et ils étaient tous les deux en train de reprendre un peu de contrôle. Juugo avait toujours ses pulsions qui tentaient de s'extérioriser et Karin essayait encore de calmer la tension qui l'avait envahi pendant l'attaque. Ils étaient tout de même près de la mort à ce moment-là. Mais le plus important pour le moment était Suigetsu.

**- Il semblerait que l'hôte de Raizen ait un démon maîtrisant les poisons**, grogna un gros démon loup, **il est en mauvais état.**

Un poison ? Suigetsu ne pouvait pas être empoisonné, n'est-ce pas ? Tout sauf Suigetsu. Sasuke essaya de se relever mais ses muscles lui faisaient vraiment mal. Ça le brûlait de partout. Il essaya de se relever à nouveau lorsqu'il vit Itachi venir dans sa direction. Alors qu'il pensait que son frère allait lui parler, il se contenta juste de l'aider à se lever pour aller dans la direction du groupe. Quand les deux frères arrivèrent près du groupe, Sasuke pu voir concrètement l'état de Suigetsu qui était vraiment inquiétant. Tout son torse était boursouflé et une couleur violette semblait recouvrir doucement son corps au fur et à mesure qu'ils parlaient.

**- Il nous faut un des Neko**, grogna un démon loup.  
**- Pourront-ils réussirent à le guérir ?**, grogna un loup.  
**- Nous avons mis trop de temps**, grogna un démon loup d'une voix plus féminine, **Si nous étions plus rapide …**  
**- Paniquer ne nous servira à rien**, la coupa le grand renard, **Je vais essayer quelque chose.**

Les démons loups laissèrent de la place au grand démon renard pour qu'il puisse approcher de Suigetsu. Ce dernier, complètement assommé, ne savait absolument pas ce que l'on comptait faire de lui. Sasuke par contre, craignait que les démons n'empirent son état. Ce n'était pas le manque de confiance, mais des démons étaient rarement connus pour faire du bien. La solitude, la colère, la haine, la torture, la mort, la destruction et la trahison faisaient partie des descriptions des démons.

**- Attends, que comptes-tu lui faire ?**  
**- Rien qui ne vaille ton inquiétude**, dit calmement le démon renard.

Mais cela ne rassura pas Sasuke. Il s'apprêtait à s'interposer une fois de plus lorsque son frère posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter. Sasuke le regarda et vit son frère parfaitement calme. Pouvait-il leur faire confiance ? Son frère, avec toutes ces questions sans réponses, n'était pas encore dans sa liste de confiance totale. Mais il pouvait faire confiance au démon renard, c'était l'un des familiers de Naruto. Il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Le renard s'approcha calmement de Suigetsu et Sasuke vit de nouveau ses neufs queues bouger de façon fluide mais beaucoup plus calme. Des flammes bleues apparurent au bout de chaque queue avant que ces dernières ne se posent finalement sur le torse de Suigetsu. Elles bougèrent le long de son torse comme de simples caresses avant de s'enlever. Le renard s'éloigna alors que Sasuke regardait son ami. Rien n'avait changé, il était toujours inconscient et la grosse tache violette était toujours là.

**- Il devrait réussir à tenir un petit moment. Le poison est plutôt lent. Lent mais très destructeur.**  
**- C'était quoi ces flammes bleues ? Que lui as-tu fait ?**, demanda Sasuke un peu suspicieux, **Tu ne cessais d'attaquer Ren avec ça.**  
**- Mes flammes peuvent faire mal, comme elles peuvent faire le contraire**, expliqua le renard.  
**- Alors il est guéri ?**, s'enthousiasma Karin soulagée.

Le renard secoua sa tête avant de baisser son regard sur le corps de Suigetsu. Il aurait tant aimé que cela soit possible, mais il ne pouvait pas faire l'impossible non plus. Son élément était le feu et en aucun cas le feu ne guérissait, surtout pas un feu aussi haineux.

**- J'ai juste soulagé son mal pour un court instant. C'est une ancienne pratique du feu qui soulage la douleur pour un moment. On l'utilisait pour des tortures, notre cible croit qu'elle est guérie mais ce n'est que pour un court laps de temps.**  
**- Nous avons beaucoup de chemin à faire jusqu'à Konoha**, grogna un loup,** et les frères Neko ne sont pas à Konoha.**  
**- Nous l'emmènerons chez-moi**, dit subitement Itachi.  
**- C'est beaucoup plus loin que Konoha.**  
**- C'est plus loin que Konoha, en effet, mais Klaus est le plus apte en poison et en médecine après les jumeaux. Il pourra arranger les choses en attendant que les jumeaux arrivent. Pendant le chemin, tu te chargeras de calmer ses douleurs le plus possible**, ajouta-t-il au grand renard.

Les démons semblèrent réfléchir avant d'accepter la proposition. Juugo se rapprocha de Suigetsu et se chargea de le porter alors que Itachi, de son côté, revenait aider Sasuke qui avait encore du mal à s'habituer à la nouvelle situation de ses yeux. Itachi aida Sasuke à se relever et le grand renard vint vers eux. Étant assez grand, quelques démons prirent sur leur dos les ninjas pour aller plus rapidement. Le démon loup le plus énorme se chargea de prendre Juugo qui portait toujours Suigetsu, un autre loup prit Karin alors que les deux Uchiha prirent place sur le dos du renard qui ne semblait pas gêner de leur poids sur son dos. Quelques minutes après, le groupe partit en direction du foyer d'Itachi.

Les démons étaient vraiment rapides et ils durent tous s'accrocher un peu pour ne pas tomber. Ils n'étaient pas brutaux. C'était un peu comme Akamaru et Kiba mais en plus rapide. Sasuke se sentait bizarre. Ce n'était pas à cause de ses muscles encore douloureux à cause de Ren ou de sa peau irritée par le démon liquide. Mais juste le fait qu'il soit si proche de son frère. Il voulait lui poser des questions. Pleins de questions. Les explications de Naruto ne lui avaient pas suffi. Il voulait savoir mais Sasuke ne parla pas à Itachi pendant tout le trajet. Quelque chose l'empêchait de faire le premier pas. La lâcheté ? Peut-être bien. Personne ne parlait. Les démons restaient aux côtés de Suigetsu, en particulier le grand renard qui faisait en sorte d'apaiser ses douleurs le plus possible. Les démons loups surveillaient les alentours et Itachi s'était chargé de les soigner, mais jamais Itachi n'ouvrit la bouche pour leur parler.

Cela dura les trois jours de leur trajet jusqu'à la maison d' Itachi. Bien que Sasuke ait beaucoup voyagé dans les quatre grands pays ou encore quelques petits pays, il ne reconnut absolument pas l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. C'était une sorte de grande vallée entourée de montagnes boisées et rocheuses assez raides à monter, mais ce fût assez facile pour les démons. Un grand lac était placé au loin juste en dessous d'une cascade, qui semblait ne pas avoir de début tellement le sommet était haut et entouré de nuage. La vallée avait de la flore et de la faune un peu partout aux alentours. Il y avait surtout beaucoup de volatiles, ce qui agaça Sasuke qui détestait ça. En particulier les quelques corbeaux qui virent immédiatement vers son frère. Les seuls oiseaux qu'il acceptait étaient les aigles.

**- C'est calme ici.**

Sasuke regarda Juugo avec un mince sourire. C'est vrai que ce genre d'endroit était comme une source d'eau pure pour Juugo. Sasuke se tourna vers son frère qui le fixa d'un air interrogatif, s'attendant à ce qu'il lui pose sa question mais Sasuke ne le fit pas et retourna sa tête droite devant lui. Est-ce que Itachi accepterait ? Sans doute pas. Sasuke était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas la maison en pierre qui était proche du lac sans pour autant être découverte des hauts arbres.

**- Bienvenue au pays des oiseaux**, dit subitement Itachi,** Enfin, là nous sommes dans une région cachée du pays.**

Sasuke se retourna vers son frère et le fixa d'un air étonné. En effet, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il y avait tous ces oiseaux dans les parages. Son frère avait toujours aimé les corbeaux. Les démons s'approchèrent de la maison en pierre pendant qu'Itachi descendait du grand renard pour aller dans la maison. Mais à peine avait-il ouvert la porte qu'il dut réceptionner un gros poids sur lui.

Sasuke et ses amis descendirent du dos des démons et regardèrent la scène d'un air calme. Au fond Sasuke était étonné. Ça devait être le compagnon de Itachi dont Naruto lui avait parlé. Il n'était pas si bizarre que ça. C'était un jeune homme avec un aspect plutôt androgyne. Il avait de long cheveux châtains et des yeux jaunes qui lui rappelaient drôlement le cabot. Il avait aussi un ventre plutôt … énorme ? Sasuke grimaça à cette constatation. Il espérait que ce n'était pas ce à quoi il pensait. Le compagnon de Itachi, car c'était lui, s'était mis à embrasser ce dernier un peu partout sur le visage, le serrant jusqu'à l'étouffer. Sasuke haussa un sourcil. Il était en effet spécial ce compagnon.

Se rappelant la raison de son retour ici, Itachi se sépara de son compagnon avant de le tourner vers les invités de dernière minute. Le châtain remarqua enfin la présence de tous et fronça des sourcils en regardant chacun d'eux. Ils ne les avaient jamais rencontrés.

**- Qui sont ces gens ?**, le châtain en regardant Itachi.  
**- Klaus, je te présenterai les autres plus tard. Pour le moment, nous avons besoin de ton aide.**  
**- Mon aide ?**

Itachi hocha de la tête et le rapprocha de Juugo qui avait toujours Suigetsu dans ses bras. Ce dernier n'avait pas ouvert les yeux depuis l'attaque, inquiétant ses amis de son état. Sur la demande de Klaus, Juugo allongea Suigetsu au sol pour qu'il puisse vérifier son état. Itachi aida Klaus à s'agenouiller près de Suigetsu. Klaus écarquilla des yeux lorsqu'il vit une partie des bras de Suigetsu de couleur violette et retira rapidement sa veste pour voir l'ampleur des dégâts. Son torse était complètement violet. Klaus regarda Itachi avec panique.

**- Quand est-ce arrivé ?**  
**- Il y a trois jours**, répondit Itachi,** Pendant une attaque de Ren.**  
**- Ren ? Mais … impossible !**

Klaus se retourna vers Suigetsu et posa ses mains sur le torse de ce dernier. Il ferma ses yeux alors que ses mains s'entouraient d'un chakra jaune. Ses mains se déplacèrent un peu partout sur le torse, se concentrant vers les poumons un moment avant de descendre vers le bas-ventre et de s'enlever. Klaus ouvrit ses yeux subitement.

**- C'est … c'est quoi ce poison ?**, dit-il en regardant le torse de Suigetsu d'un air ahuri.  
**- Que se passe-t-il ?**, demanda Karin inquiète,** On ne peut pas le guérir ?**  
**- Itachi prends mon parchemin noir et écris-le à l'attention de Naruto et des jumeaux**, dit Klaus avec fermeté,** Il faut impérativement qu'ils viennent ici.**

Sasuke et ses amis virent Itachi foncer vers la maison avant de revenir deux minutes plus tard avec un parchemin noir entre ses mains. Il le donna à Klaus qui siffla un son aigu en direction du ciel, deux doigts placés devant sa bouche. Un glapissement aigu retentit dans les airs alors que Klaus se dirigeait vers le familier de Naruto. Ce dernier se leva pour prendre le parchemin que lui tendait Klaus.

**- Rejoins Naruto et donne-le-lui.**

Le grand renard hocha un peu de la tête avant de devenir complètement en feu et disparaître. Une seconde après, des aigles noirs arrivèrent pour faire face à Klaus. Ce dernier leur demanda d'aller chercher une plante dont Sasuke ne comprit pas exactement le nom avant de se diriger à nouveau vers Suigetsu. Il demanda à Itachi d'amener Suigetsu dans la maison, ce qu'il fit rapidement alors que Sasuke et ses amis les suivaient calmement. Les démons loups se posèrent tranquillement près de l'entrée tandis qu'un d'eux s'était décidé à les suivre. Itachi emmena Suigetsu dans une autre pièce que Sasuke aurait pensé être une chambre s'il n'avait pas vu toutes les fioles de couleurs différentes qui occupaient les tables de la pièce.

Itachi posa tranquillement Suigetsu dans le lit alors que Klaus s'affairait à prendre différents ingrédients sur des étagères. Il en coupa quelques-uns, en écrasa d'autres avant de tout mélanger. Les aigles revinrent avec la plante demandée et Klaus en prit quelques-unes avant de couper les racines pour les écrabouiller et les mélanger au reste. Pendant ce temps, le démon loup qui les avait suivis, s'était tranquillement posé dans un coin tranquille de la pièce tout en observant ce qu'il se passait. La concoction enfin terminée, Klaus pris une cuillère et se dirigea vers Suigetsu.

**- Ouvre sa bouche pour moi.**

Itachi prit la mâchoire de Suigetsu entre ses mains, l'ouvrit en relevant un peu la tête. Klaus prit un peu de son mélange qui était d'une couleur bleue et en donna à Suigetsu. Ce dernier toussa un peu avant d'avaler complètement. Klaus s'apprêtait à lui donner une deuxième cuillerée lorsque Suigetsu commença à avoir des convulsions. Sasuke et Juugo se précipitèrent vers lui pour le maintenir alors qu' Itachi maintenait sa tête. Karin se contenta de regarder d'un air horrifiée la scène. Oh, bien sûr qu'elle ne supportait pas cette tête brûlée de requin, mais il était avant tout son ami. Quels amis ne se disputaient jamais ? Même Sasuke avait réussi à le faire. Voir Suigetsu dans un tel état de faiblesse l'effrayait à un point que Karin se sentit tomber, regardant la scène avec désespoir et tristesse.

**- Maintenez-le bien**, affirma Klaus, **Il faut absolument qu'il avale tout le produit.**

Sasuke et les autres n'eurent pas besoin d'entendre l'ordre. Ils ignoraient la cause de tout ça, mais ils espéraient que l'ingurgitation se ferait rapidement. Sasuke loucha sur le bol que Klaus tenait et il vit avec frustration que cela prendrait vraiment plus longtemps qu'il ne l'espérait. Suigetsu avait vraiment intérêt à ne pas les lâcher là parce qu'il le ramènerait à la vie et lui ferait voir les pires tortures qu'il avait à son actif.

Finalement, ils réussirent tant bien que mal à faire avaler la substance à Suigetsu. Ce dernier ayant fini de convulser, était à présent entre les mains de Klaus qui surveillait son état le mieux possible et du démon loup resté tranquillement dans la chambre. En attendant, Itachi avait accompagné Sasuke et ses amis dans le salon avant d'aller à la cuisine. Itachi revint quelques minutes plus tard, un plateau chargé de tasses de thé. Il servit tout le monde avant de se poser calmement sur l'un des fauteuils qui occupaient le salon. Maintenant qu'ils étaient tranquillement installés, Sasuke remarqua facilement la sobriété de l'endroit. Ce n'était absolument pas comme les maisons du domaine Uchiha. Les murs étaient de pierres brunes, il y avait une cheminée, un grand tapis, un canapé occupé par Sasuke et ses amis et deux fauteuils. Sasuke vit quelques photos, dont deux qui le marquèrent rapidement.

Une représentait Naruto et ses cinq lieutenants en compagnie de Itachi, Klaus et un enfant. Naruto avait-il habité ici ? Était-il si proche que ça d' Itachi ? Qui était cet enfant ? Sasuke regarda l'autre photo et vit Itachi, Klaus et ce même enfant. Itachi semblait avoir construit une belle vie. Tous les trois souriaient sur cette photo. Quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'il avait vu un sourire aussi franc sur le visage d' Itachi ? Était-ce son fils ? Comment était-il ?

**- Il s'appelle Scarf**, dit subitement la voix d' Itachi**.**

Itachi lui sourit, l'ayant surpris en train de regarder les photos et savait absolument à quoi il pensait. Son frère le connaissait trop bien.

**- Il a quel âge ?**, demanda Sasuke.  
**- Quatre ans. Par contre je doute que tu puisses le voir, il aime s'amuser avec certains grands aigles de la vallée et ne revient pas avant le soir.**  
**- Vous n'avez pas peur qu'il disparaisse ?**, s'inquiéta Karin qui avait écouté une partie de la conversation.  
**- Les oiseaux le protégeront**, sourit Itachi.

Sasuke regarda autour de lui et vit qu'en effet il n'y avait pas un seul enfant de quatre ans aux alentours. Il se tourna vers la photo avant de se rappeler de quelque chose d'important. Maintenant ils pouvaient parler.

**- Itachi …**

Sasuke s'apprêtait à parler lorsque Klaus arriva subitement dans le salon. Le châtain s'assit sur les genoux d' Itachi et accepta d'un sourire la tasse qu'il lui tendit. Sasuke vit facilement les mains de son frère se balader sur le ventre proéminent de Klaus, il sourit discrètement lorsqu'il vit son frère resserrer son amant dans ses bras. Il était vraiment heureux pour son frère.

**- Euh … Suigetsu va mieux ?**

Sasuke sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit la question de Karin. Les trois ninjas fixèrent Klaus qui regardait Karin d'un air absent avant de soupirer.

**- Aller mieux ?****Je ne dirais pas ça**, grimaça Klaus, **Je ne peux rien contre ce poison, j'ai ralenti sa pression sanguine pour ralentir le poison pour qu'il n'atteigne pas ses organes vitaux, le temps que Naruto et les autres arrivent.**  
**- Donc les seuls qui peuvent sauver Suigetsu sont les jumeaux**, dit tranquillement Juugo.  
**- C'est un peu l'idée**, dit Klaus, **Si les jumeaux ne trouvent pas, votre ami mourra.**

* * *

La nuit était enfin tombée. Sasuke avait ses mains crispées sur ses genoux, Karin ne cessait de faire des allers et venues dans le salon, Juugo avait pris place dans un coin de la pièce et s'était assis à même le sol comme il avait l'habitude de faire pour se calmer. Le groupe de Naruto n'étaient toujours pas là. Klaus n'était pas resté avec eux et était retourné dans la chambre où se trouvait Suigetsu. Karin ne cessait d'envoyer des regards suspicieux vers la chambre de fortune de Suigetsu. Sasuke la comprenait en même temps. Klaus avait dit que Suigetsu risquait de mourir avec un calme tellement surprenant qu'ils s'étaient demandé s'il avait vraiment fait ralentir le poison. Mais ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix, n'est-ce pas ? Ils devaient sauver Suigetsu par n'importe quel moyen.

Sasuke soupira un gros coup. Il avait complètement oublié le cabot. C'était un imbécile mais un imbécile qui aimait beaucoup Suigetsu. S'il en croyait la manière dont Gaara se comportait à l'accident de Neji, un démon sans son compagnon ça faisait des dégâts. Pas qu'il s'inquiétait pour l'était de ce chien démoniaque, mais il n'avait pas envie de voir un démon fou prêt à l'attaquer, voir le tuer, pour ne pas avoir empêché Suigetsu d'aller chercher les épées de Kiri.

**- Ils arrivent quand ?**, vociféra Karin en arrêtant de faire les cent pas, **Est-ce que l'état de Suigetsu leur est si insignifiant que ça ? !**

Sasuke aurait bien approuvé les dires de sa coéquipière s'il ne connaissait pas Naruto. Bien que huit années loin de l'autre, sans compter la soirée où ils avaient conçu Hayato, étaient assez pour que quelqu'un change, Sasuke savait que Naruto restait toujours le même au fond de lui. Oh bien sûr, des choses avaient changé. Des grosses choses. Mais Naruto ne laisserait pas Suigetsu mourir. Parce que son Dobe savait que ça lui ferait du mal de perdre son coéquipier et Juichi, qui est son second dans le groupe d'assassin, prendrait mal le fait que Naruto ait négligé la vie de Suigetsu. Il pourrait se retrouver avec un second Ren.

Alors que Sasuke était encore dans ses pensées, plusieurs battements d'ailes se firent entendre. Karin commençait déjà à s'approcher de la porte d'entrée, s'attendant à voir enfin Naruto et son groupe. Mais ce qui laissa Sasuke perplexe ce fût l'écho de rires d'enfants. Il regarda vers son frère qui avait un mince sourire sur le visage alors qu'il se levait doucement de son fauteuil. Il sut tout de suite que ce n'était pas Naruto. Et il eut raison.

**- Papaaa !**

Klaus sortit calmement de la chambre, rejoignant Itachi tout en marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles pour Sasuke mais marrantes pour Itachi. Le couple sortit de la maison pour rejoindre Karin qui était dehors et Sasuke et Juugo les suivirent rapidement. Ils ne voyaient presque rien si ce n'est grâce à la lune. Itachi alla allumer des torches qui se trouvaient devant la maison. Une seconde à peine on entendit encore l'écho d'un rire avant que deux grands aigles n'arrivent devant la maison. L'un d'eux portait un enfant brun qui riait de toutes ses forces.

L'enfant se calma et ouvrit ses yeux qui étaient noir encre vers Sasuke et les autres. Itachi s'approcha des deux grands aigles, qui restèrent calmes, et prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Sasuke sut que c'était Scarf, il ne fallait pas chercher loin non plus, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'habitants dans cette vallée. Scarf serra Itachi au cou avant de lui sourire. Alors que Sasuke pensait qu'il allait parler, ce fût un des grands aigles qui parla à l'attention de Klaus.

**- Des démons se rapprochent d'ici**, dit-il d'une voix sombre.

Klaus regarda l'aigle d'un air perplexe avant de regarder Itachi qui posa l'enfant au sol. L'enfant, tout timide de voir d'autres personnes, ne perdit pas de temps pour se précipiter dans la maison pour se cacher d'eux. Pendant ce temps, Klaus regarda encore Itachi et lui sourit avant de s'apprêter à monter sur l'un des aigles quand Itachi l'arrêta, le regardant comme s'il était devenu fou.

**- J'espère que tu n'as vraiment pas l'intention d'y aller, surtout dans ton état**, dit-il calmement en lorgnant sur son ventre.  
**- Et qui va s'assurer de nous protéger ?**, siffla le châtain.  
**- Klaus**, soupira Itachi,** La vallée a une barrière faite par Naruto lui-même.**

Sasuke haussa un sourcil en entendant l'argument de son frère. C'était à croire que les actions de Naruto étaient à ne pas douter.

**- … De plus, quels démons sont sensés nous rejoindre ?**, dit Itachi en lui faisant un sourire.

Klaus ne put rien dire. Itachi lui fit un mince sourire avant de lui faire faire demi-tour. Il connaissait Klaus. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une excuse futile pour lui donner une raison de voler dans le ciel. Le châtain n'attendit pas pour se plaindre.

**- Tu es ignoble 'Tachi. Une promenade de nuit n'aurait dérangé personne.**  
**- Tu arrives bientôt à terme, donc évite des activités comme voler le soir sur un de tes familiers.**

Sasuke regarda le couple avec étonnement. C'était pour une simple promenade ? Ils se moquaient d'eux ou quoi ? Ils ne cessaient de stresser en attendant l'arrivée de Naruto et eux continuaient leur habitude de couple ? Alors que Sasuke s'apprêtait à demander des explications, Klaus eut un grand sursaut avant de se retourner dans une direction qui montrait la forêt. Itachi fronça des sourcils quand il vit Klaus écarquiller des yeux. Si même Itachi fronçait des sourcils, c'était que quelque chose n'était pas prévu.

**- Juichi …**

Sasuke et les autres sursautèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix blanche de Klaus. Ce dernier se tourna vers Itachi avec un regard presque apeuré avant de porter sa main sur sa poitrine. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, Itachi se remit immédiatement de sa stupeur et soutint rapidement son amant qui perdait l'équilibre de son corps.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Juichi ?**, demanda Itachi.  
**- Son chakra … trop lourd.**

Son souffle devenait saccadé, il peinait de plus en plus à respirer. Il releva la tête vers la forêt semblant s'attendre à quelque chose lorsqu'ils purent tous finalement entendre quelque chose. Des pas, des branches qui se cassaient, le vent qui soufflait. La seule chose qui s'était arrêtée était le cri des oiseaux de la vallée. Alors que les bruits se faisaient de plus en plus proches, le groupe vit tout à coup une ombre surgir de l'ombre. C'était Juichi. Mais si c'était seulement ça le problème. Juichi semblait avoir une sorte d'aura sombre autour de lui. Quelques secondes après, Naruto, les jumeaux et Ryô arrivèrent devant la cabane.

**- Alors ? C'est quoi le problème avec Suigetsu ?**, demanda Yotaro d'un air ennuyé.  
**- Et si Juichi calmait son aura un peu**, siffla Itachi.

Les assassins regardèrent Itachi avant de voir l'état de Klaus qui peinait encore à respirer normalement. Naruto et les autres se tournèrent immédiatement vers Juichi et le regardèrent comme s'ils n'attendaient plus que lui. Juichi grogna avant de se calmer le plus possible. Klaus commença à mieux respirer et foudroya Juichi du regard avant de demander au groupe de le suivre.

Tout le monde suivit calmement, dont Naruto et Sasuke qui se regardèrent rapidement vérifiant si chacun allait bien. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre où se trouvait Suigetsu, Juichi se rapprocha aussitôt du malade. Klaus regarda bizarrement l'attitude de Juichi avant de regarder Naruto interrogativement. Ce dernier haussa des épaules avant de s'approcher de Juichi et des jumeaux.

**- Qu'a-t-il ?**, demanda Kotaro qui était devenu sérieux.

Klaus s'approcha de Suigetsu et montra son torse recouvert totalement de la couleur violette. Le poison s'était propagé presque totalement et commençait à s'attaquer au visage de Suigetsu. Karin ne pût en supporter plus et sortit de la salle. Sasuke aurait pu la suivre pour la consoler, mais il devait savoir ce que programmait le groupe de Naruto pour le guérir.

**- C'est quoi cette merde ?**, soufflèrent les jumeaux étonnés.  
**- Il a été empoisonné pendant une attaque de Ren**, dit Itachi.  
**- Il manipule le poison maintenant ?**, dit Yotaro en soulevant le sourcil de son œil visible.  
**- C'est un poison ça ?**, s'étonna Kotaro en regardant les dégâts sur le corps du blessé.  
**- Pas seulement ça**, interféra Sasuke,** Il manipule un genre de démon liquide …**  
**- Celui dont Gaara a parlé ?**, demanda Naruto.  
**- J'ignore si c'est le même mais j'en ai déduit la même chose. Ce n'était pas de l'eau normale, elle était corrosive**, dit-il en lui montrant une brûlure qui longeait son bras.

Naruto prit calmement son bras pour regarder les dégâts avant de s'intéresser à nouveau au cas de Suigetsu. Juichi regarda le démon loup qui était resté dans la chambre et déchargea sa colère sur lui.

**- Vous ne deviez pas les protéger ?**, dit Juichi en fusillant un démon loup qui était resté dans la chambre.  
**- Le combat avait déjà commencé quand nous sommes arrivés**, grogna le loup avec une plainte.  
**- Et alors ! Vous …**  
**- Arrête Juichi**, siffla Naruto,** Tes familiers ont fait le plus rapidement possible. Je te signale qu'ils ont dû aller chercher Itachi.**  
**- Et toi, pourquoi tu ne t'en es pas chargé ?**, enragea Juichi à l'attention de Klaus, **C'est la capacité de ton démon, non ?**  
**- Bon maintenant Juichi tu te calmes**, claqua Naruto,** Si Klaus avait tenté d'aspirer le poison, il aurait pu y avoir des conséquences sur le bébé. Le chakra est très instable pendant une grossesse.**

Juichi regarda son chef avant de regarder les jumeaux qui hochèrent de la tête pour confirmer les dires de Naruto.

**- Ce n'est pas seulement le fait que mon état m'empêche de le guérir. Ce poison m'est complètement inconnu. Si j'écoutais mon instinct complètement je n'aurais pas approché ce garçon**, répondit Klaus,** J'ai juste ralenti son sang un maximum pour que vous trouviez un remède entre temps.**

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent et prirent en main l'état de Suigetsu, faisant des prises de sang et examinant son corps. Juichi, qui les empêchait de travailler en restant collé au malade, fût sorti de force par Naruto et Ryô. Klaus resta avec les jumeaux alors que tous les autres sortaient de la chambre. Karin et Juichi étaient tous les deux assis sur le canapé. Scarf, qui était sorti de sa cachette les regardait avec curiosité tout en restant aux côtés de Naruto, comme un bouclier. Tout le monde attendait patiemment dans le salon alors qu'Itachi ramenait des boissons pour calmer un peu toute cette tension. Personne n'osait parler, pas même l'enfant.

**- Tout ça c'est de ta faute**, siffla Karin.

Elle ne regardait personne en particulier, elle fixait juste son regard au feu de la cheminée. Personne n'eut besoin de savoir à qui elle s'adressait, c'est forcément à Juichi. Le groupe d'assassin vit facilement la tension qui avait envahi le corps du bras droit. Karin, qui n'avait rien vu, continua sa liste de reproche.

**- Si tu avais fermé ce qui te sert de gueule, il n'aurait jamais eu cette envie de partir à la recherche des épées.**  
**- Quelles épées ?**, demanda Itachi en fronçant des sourcils.  
**- Des épées de Kiri !**, s'écria-t-elle,** Et qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire le style des épées ? J'ignore ce que tu as fait avec Suigetsu mais à cause de toi, il a été une des cibles de ce Ren !**

Tout le groupe était à l'écoute de Karin. Ils regardèrent Juichi qui était encore plus tendu. La cible de Ren ? Impossible.

**- Karin, de quoi tu parles ?**, demanda Naruto.

La jeune femme se tourna vers Naruto. Pourquoi persistaient-ils tous à vouloir savoir les choses les plus futiles ? Le plus important était que Suigetsu était dans cette situation à cause de la bêtise d'un idiot d'hôte de démon.

**- J'ignore comment il a découvert qu'il y avait quelque chose entre ce cabot et Suigetsu mais il a dit qu'il voulait éviter que Juichi ait des « progénitures ». C'est de sa faute si Suigetsu est dans cet état !**, s'écria-t-elle en se levant du canapé.  
**- Et toi ? Tu aurais pu l'empêcher de partir !**, s'écria Juichi en se levant à son tour pour la surplomber de toute sa hauteur, **Tu aurais pu l'aider ! Mais non, madame préfère trembler de peur pendant que MON compagnon se faisait massacrer par un démon fou.**  
**- TON compagnon ? ! Mais écoutez-le un peu ! Tu te prends pour qui ? S'il est ton compagnon, comment n'as-tu pas pu voir qu'il partait ?**  
**- Je rassemblais mes hommes pour retrouver Byakuei ! De plus Suigetsu ne voulait pas que je l'approche !**  
**- On s'en fout de ton Byakuei ! Tu n'as même pas essayé d'arranger les choses entre vous ! Nous sommes qu'une gêne et faibles, comme tu le dis si bien ! Tu …**

Sasuke profita de la dispute entre Karin et Juichi pour s'isoler un peu dehors. Toute cette histoire commençait vraiment à l'agacer. Karin rejetait toute la faute sur Juichi alors qu'il était le seul fautif. C'était lui qui avait refusé que Naruto demande à des hommes de les accompagner. Sasuke en avait vraiment assez. Ils étaient plongés dans une affaire qui ne les concernait pas. Exactement. Il aurait dû s'intéresser à un blond autre que Naruto. Il n'aurait pas dû revenir à Konoha. Il n'aurait pas dû s'approcher de Naruto ce soir-là à la cascade.

Sasuke avança dans les bois et sans s'en rendre compte, il arriva finalement près du lac de la vallée. Il se rapprocha du point d'eau, la cascade illuminée par la lumière de la lune. Juugo avait raison, c'était tranquille. Il devait être sûrement loin de la maison d'Itachi vu qu'il n'entendait plus les cris stridents de Karin. Itachi. Sasuke poussa un gros soupir. Il devait avoir un sérieux problème. Il n'avait pas osé parler à son frère. Il aurait pu, il en avait eu l'occasion mais ils n'avaient jamais eu le temps de se retrouver seuls pour bien discuter.

Il était lâche ? Pas totalement. Il avait peur, ça c'était certain. Il n'avait pas peur qu'Itachi le tue, non. Il avait plutôt peur d'entendre son frère lui révéler des vérités qu'il n'aimerait pas entendre. Et si son clan n'était pas si glorieux que ça et qu'il cachait de lourds secrets qui feraient mieux d'être oubliés ? Non. Danzo et Madara convoitaient leurs yeux, mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que leurs yeux avaient de si incroyable pour oser massacrer tout un clan ? Avaient-ils des pouvoirs ? Des techniques secrètes ? Sasuke l'ignorait complètement. Ren avait réussi à lui infliger des dommages sans pour autant le faire exprès. Il avait dit qu'il avait une partie démoniaque. Étaient-ce ses yeux ? Madara avait réussi à contrôler Kyûbi pour qu'il attaque le village. Ou peut-être que c'était autre chose …

**- Sas'ke.**

Sasuke décrocha son regard du paysage pour voir Naruto venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le blond lui fit un mince sourire, auquel il répondit doucement, avant de l'embrasser et de se coller à lui. Sasuke se sentit rassuré de le voir là. Il ne l'avait pas encore remercié d'avoir envoyé son familier et Itachi. Il eut un mince sourire quand il constata que peu importe le problème, il pouvait toujours compter sur son amant pour l'aider. Mais devrait-il toujours compter sur la force de son amant pour le sortir des problèmes qui survolaient sa tête ? Non. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen. Il ne voulait pas que son entourage souffre plus. Neji, ensuite Suigetsu. Non. Il y avait déjà trop de victimes.

**- Tout va bien ?**  
**- Hn.**  
**- Sas'ke**, dit calmement Naruto, **Tu ne pouvais rien prévoir pour ce qui allait arriver à Suigetsu.**  
**- Ça ne change rien au fait que c'est de ma faute Dobe. Ce Ren, il me visait moi, et non les autres.**  
**- Parce que tu es mon compagnon**, soupira Naruto.  
**- Je ne vois pas en quoi être ton compagnon serait une raison pour essayer de me tuer.**  
**- En ayant des relations avec toi, juste une fois, un lien se créé entre nous**, expliqua Naruto, **Nous, les hôtes de démons, avons la particularité de voir ces liens. C'est une odeur, une marque, une aura …**  
**- C'est comme ça qu'il a su que Suigetsu était le compagnon de Juichi ?**

Naruto confirma la question d'un hochement de tête tout en soupirant. Sasuke fût étonné. Alors comme ça Suigetsu avait couché avec ce cabot. Il rigola à cette pensée. Ces deux-là s'étaient bien trouvés.

**- Ce n'est pas marrant**, grogna Naruto,** Juichi n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Ça ne m'étonne pas qu'ils soient déjà liés, quoi que j'aurais pensé que ton ami Suigetsu aurait été plus difficile à convaincre.**  
**- Un poisson et un cabot**, se moqua Sasuke, **Quel mélange.**

Naruto rigola un peu et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sasuke. Le couple resta enlacé, se caressant tout en savourent se moment de tranquillité ensemble.

**- Dobe, il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue**, dit finalement Sasuke.  
**- Hm ?**  
**- Quand Ren nous a attaqués, il a envoyé une attaque bizarre qui visait Juugo**, dit-il en évitant de le citer,** La même attaque qu'il avait envoyée à Neji.**  
**- Quelle genre d'attaque ?**, demanda Naruto en relevant la tête.  
**- Des traits violets, à la limite du rose qui jonchaient le sol.**  
**- Tumulte de l'esprit …**, souffla Naruto,** C'est le nom de la technique. Un don héréditaire de Ren. Si Ren veut attaquer un démon, des signes se propagent sur une zone du sol et les démons s'y trouvant souffrent à tel point … On y voit l'enfer même.**  
**- Elle n'attaque que les détenteurs de démons ?**  
**- Mmh … pas forcément**, soupira Naruto d'une voix sombre,** Elle attaque des personnes qui ont deux entités. Juugo par exemple, il a cette partie de lui qui est toujours calme et l'autre qui n'aspire qu'aux combats. Ren a fait en sorte que les deux entités ne supportent plus d'être dans le même corps. On se sent déchirer de tous les côtés, les muscles se contractent, chaque entité veut commander et donc le corps n'arrive pas à suivre les commandes.**  
**- Alors comment expliques-tu le fait que Neji ait été atteint ?**  
**- Neji étaient enceint de jumeaux. Ces jumeaux, étant des enfants de démons, ont aussi plusieurs entités bien qu'ils ne contrôlent pas le corps de leur porteur. Quand Neji a reçu l'attaque, le mal qu'ont reçu les jumeaux s'est transmis à son corps grâce au chakra que Neji fournit pendant sa grossesse. Ça peut paraître compliqué mais …**  
**- Non j'ai compris**, dit calmement Sasuke, **Et si la personne a un lien avec un démon ?**

Naruto s'éloigna un peu de son amant et le regarda avec un froncement de sourcil. Où voulait-il en venir ? Naruto haussa des sourcils quand il comprit le pourquoi de cette question. Il sourit à Sasuke en l'embrassant doucement pour le rassurer.

**- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter**, sourit Naruto,** Ren ne pourra pas t'atteindre avec cette attaque.**  
**- Et qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûr de toi ?**, demanda Sasuke sachant que Naruto avait tort sur cette affirmation.  
**- Itachi a combattu une fois Ren et l'attaque ne lui a rien fait. Il est lié à Klaus donc l'attaque ne te touchera pas**, sourit Naruto.

Sasuke regarda tristement Naruto. Devait-il lui dire que l'attaque de Ren l'avait bel et bien touché ? Non. Naruto s'inquiéterait immédiatement et le ferait surveiller par plusieurs de ses hommes. Donc il avait une deuxième entité. Le problème ? Il n'avait jamais vu ou ressenti cette entité. Naruto ne semblait pas savoir assez sur ça pour lui répondre. Sasuke écarquilla des yeux. Itachi. Il saura forcément quelque chose. Sasuke serra Naruto dans ses bras et l'embrassa à la nuque. Il demandera des explications à Itachi, peut-être bien que c'était lié à ses yeux. Après tout, un de ses oncles lui avait bien dit que chaque membre du clan Uchiha avait des yeux uniques.

Naruto se retourna pour embrasser Sasuke langoureusement. Sasuke y répondit avec envie. C'est fou à quel point son Dobe savait lui faire oublier toutes ses inquiétudes. Suigetsu était entre les mains des jumeaux, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Naruto lui mordit un peu le lobe de l'oreille avant de passer sa langue le long de sa mâchoire pour revenir à sa bouche pour un nouveau baiser langoureux.

**- Tu sais**, souffla Naruto,** Cette cascade me rappelle vaguement quelque chose.**  
**- Ah oui ?**, souffla Sasuke alors que Naruto commençait à lui retirer sa veste de ANBU.  
**- Oui, cette nuit où tu m'as donné la chance d'avoir un fils magnifique.**  
**- J'en ai de vagues souvenirs**, dit Sasuke alors que ses mains caressaient son amant tout en le déshabillant, **Ça fait tellement longtemps.**  
**- Peut-être devrais-je raviver ces souvenirs**, sourit Naruto alors qu'il faisait glisser sa main dans le pantalon de son amant.

Sasuke poussa un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit son amant commencer à le caresser. Il l'attira par la nuque et l'embrassa fougueusement.

**- C'est autre chose que tu risques de raviver si tu continues comme ça**, grogna Sasuke alors que Naruto avait fait passer sa main dans le tissu de caleçon, **Quelque chose de très dangereux.**  
**- J'aime ce qui est dangereux.**

Sasuke sourit avant de récupérer la bouche de son amant. Il décida qu'il valait mieux profiter de cet instant présent avant de s'inquiéter encore plus pour le reste. Il n'avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter pour le moment. Ça attendrait bien demain. Après tout il ne pouvait rien faire de plus qu'attendre, alors autant animer sa nuit.

* * *

_**À Suivre.**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé, surtout en sachant que certains, voire beaucoup, espéraient voir une explication entre Sasuke et Itachi. Mais quelque chose m'a empêché de le faire. Pas par sadisme, mais je pensais que ça ferait trop d'information d'un coup surtout que les explications ne viendront pas seules.**_

_**Oui, je repousse les explications avec Itachi mais c'est sûr que c'est au prochain chapitre. Vous voyez enfin Itachi et sa petite famille. Oui je sais c'est un peu abusé mais j'ai mes raisons. Itachi ne serait pas resté un homme solitaire alors qu'il avait Naruto comme allié. Vous avez enfin un peu de vérité qui se dévoile. Le tableau se découvre de plus en plus.**_  
_**Merci pour votre soutien à tous. J'ai encore du mal à croire que ça vous plaise autant.**_

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_**Kiwi-xyao**_ : Merci pour ta reviews. Ça me touche beaucoup.

_**Audragon **_: Merci beaucoup. Itachi est beau en effet. Il fallait quand même que je l'intègre, Sasuke aura besoin de son savoir. Merci de suivre la fiction et de la soutenir.

_**Mama **_: Ton mini dialogue Sasuke/ Kitsu m'a fait plutôt rire. Je suis très Itachi/Deidara mais ce dernier est mort donc je ne pouvais pas. De plus si Kisame était encore vivant, il aurait fallu que je fasse un combat Suigetsu/Kisame pour l'épée et il y a déjà pleins de combat dans ma tête. Lol Mais ça ne veut pas dire que Suigetsu va survire, j'ignore si je veux le faire survivre ou pas. Sasuke a en effet développé le Mangekyou Sharingan. Byakuei n'est pas plus fort que Kyûbi C'est juste Kyûbi qui le considère comme plus fort que lui. Un Naruto avec deux démons ça feraient trop. De même pour Hayato. Et c'est une tragédie donc non ce n'est pas Naruto. Tu en sauras plus sur l'ennemi plus tard. La grossesse arrivera à terme mais … tadadadam ! Suspens !  
Désolé, là on ne voit pas trop le caractère de Klaus. Mais il est réellement fou.  
Non. Le face à face Sasuke/Itachi est reporté au prochain chapitre.

_**Shiragiku-chaan **_: J'espère que ça t'a plu. Merci pour te review.

_**Natsuki **_: La marque de ton passage me rassure déjà amplement. Itachi va beaucoup aidé Sasuke. J'aurais bien aimé le mettre dans se chapitre mais je ne pouvais pas mettre les explications et la colère de Juichi là-dedans en plus de quelques explications de Naruto. En plus Sasuke est un peu trop inquiet de l'état de Suigetsu donc je préfère calmer les tensions avant.

_**NarcizaPottermalfoy **_: Merci Cissy.

_**Angel **_: Merci. J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'a pas trop déplu.


	17. Chapter 16 : Explications

**Disclamer :** alors… les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto… après au fil de l'histoire certains vont apparaître et ils seront entièrement créés à partir de mon imagination  
**Pairing :** SasukeXNaruto  
**Rating :** M.  
**Avertissement :** Je signale bien que cette fiction est du genre YAOI! Donc les homophobes, vous pouvez partir!

_**Les Jinchuriki :**_  
_- Ichibi (Shukaku) : __**Gaara**_  
_- Nibi (Nekomata):__**Yugito Ni'i**_  
_- Sanbi : __**…**_  
_- Yobi : __**Rôshi**_  
_- Gobi : __**Han**_  
_- Rokubi : __**Utakata**_  
_- Nanabi : __**Fû**_  
_- Hachibi : __**Killer**__**Bee**_  
_- Kyûbi : __**Naruto**_

_**Autres démons :**_  
_- Belkior : __**Juichi**_  
_- Mahooki : __**Isei**_  
_- Waleto : __**Ryô**_  
_- Serpadim : __**Krotal**_  
_- Zarik : __**Zarik**__ ( vous comprendrez plus tard )_  
_- Megousta : __**Lucy**_  
_- Seby je n'ai pas encore trouvé de nom._  
_- pour les jumeaux c'est compliqué. Non très simple : je ne trouve pas de noms classes._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

_**Trahison et pardon.**_

_**Chapitre 16 :**__** Explications.**_

Il ignorait pourquoi il était là. Ni pourquoi il avait cette oppression qui l'empêchait de respirer. Il se sentait tomber dans un trou sans fin. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui était en dessous ? Rien. C'était le néant. Pourquoi faisait-il aussi noir autour de lui ? Pourquoi cette sensation de froid l'envahissait à ce point ? Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-il dans cette obscurité ? La seule chose dont il se rappelait était son départ de Konoha pour aller retrouver les épées. Suigetsu écarquilla des yeux. Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là alors que Sasuke et les autres se faisaient attaquer ?

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui mais il n'y vit que du noir. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Suigetsu cherchait à trouver une sortie de cet endroit lorsque des images apparurent devant lui. Son frère. Le meurtre de son frère par les hommes d'Oroshimaru. Il revoyait trop bien la scène. Il se revoyait encore assister à la scène, criant à Oroshimaru de les laisser tranquilles, lui et son frère.

Le groupe des sept épéistes s'était dissout quelques temps après la mort de ses parents. Mangetsu était revenu le plus vite possible pour s'occuper de lui. Son maître Zabuza était parti en vadrouille dans d'autres pays, de même que les cinq autres épéistes. En ce temps-là, Suigetsu avait pensé qu'il ne serait pas seul et qu'il vivrait pleins de belles aventures avec son frère plus tard. Mais ce fut tout le contraire. Il ignorait pourquoi Oroshimaru avait eu cette soudaine fixation sur eux, mais Mangetsu n'avait pas plié devant les désirs de ce serpent et avait essayé de le protéger au prix de sa vie. Il revoyait son frère faire appel à son arme pour essayer de le protéger. Son frère qui se faisait maintenir par plusieurs serpents blancs d' Oroshimaru. Son frère qui se faisait transpercer …

**- Arrêtez …**, souffla Suigetsu.

Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Il ne voulait pas en voir plus. Mais les souvenirs persistaient à repasser en boucle. Il se voyait subir les opérations d' Oroshimaru. Il se voyait enfermé dans ce bocal géant, subir les différents entraînements. Il retombait sur l'attaque contre Neji, l'attaque contre Sasuke et Juugo. Il revit de nouveau les images de lui et son frère. Son corps tombant telle une pierre sur le parquet de leur maison. Le regard de Mangetsu qui se voilait de plus en plus. Le sang qui s'étalait sur les lattes et s'infiltrait entre elles.

**- Arrêtez !**

* * *

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Juichi se décida à rejoindre les jumeaux. Naruto lui avait interdit l'accès mais il s'inquiétait trop pour Suigetsu. Il voulait le voir. Naruto devait sûrement être déçu de savoir qu'il s'était lié aussi rapidement avec lui, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Ça s'était fait brusquement sur l'envie subite qui les avait envahis. Karin pouvait dire tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne pourrait jamais comprendre de toute façon. Elle n'était ni démone, ni compagnon de démon. Juichi souffla un gros coup avant de toquer à la porte. Il dû attendre un petit instant avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre sur Yotaro.

**- Que veux-tu Juichi ?**, soupira Yotaro.

**- Je veux être auprès de Suigetsu**, dit l'assassin d'un air décidé, **Je veux juste le voir.**

**- Ta présence va nous déranger**, dit Kotaro, **Ton aura est perturbée.**

**- S'il-vous-plaît …**

Les jumeaux se regardèrent un instant, puis regardèrent Klaus qui haussa les épaules avant de se retourner vers les différentes fioles devant lui. Les jumeaux laissèrent entrer Juichi, mais lui demandèrent de rester le plus calme possible. Juichi s'assit immédiatement sur le tabouret à côté du lit. L'état de Suigetsu était horrible à voir. Sa peau était violette un peu partout. Il se demandait même s'il y avait une chance de le sauver.

Alors que les jumeaux venaient de donner un échantillon d'antidote à Suigetsu, ce dernier se mit soudainement à avoir des soubresauts. Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, il semblait toujours endormi mais son corps ne semblait plus se contrôler. Les jumeaux se précipitèrent vers lui pour essayer de maintenir le corps mais c'était un peu difficile avec le produit qu'ils essayaient de lui éjecter. Juichi se leva et les aida à maintenir le corps du jeune homme.

**- Tiens le bien !**, siffla Kotaro alors que son frère essayait de lui mettre le produit dans la bouche.

**- C'est ce que je fais**, grogna Juichi.

Le bras droit essaya de maintenir le plus possible le corps de Suigetsu au lit, tout en essayant de ne pas le blesser. Il devait se calmer. Ne pas laisser cette rage le succomber. Oui il avait la rage. La rage de ne pas avoir Ren en face de lui pour lui arracher la tête. Oh oui. Il s'assurerait que Naruto le chargerait de l'équipe qui traquera ce traître. Il ignorait encore quand Naruto et les Jinchuriki avaient programmé de le faire, mais Juichi espérait que ce soit dans une période sans mission pour lui, et le problème c'était qu'en étant le bras droit d'un chef, une grande partie des missions lui était confiée.

Quand Yotaro finit de faire ingurgiter le produit à Suigetsu, ils le maintinrent en attendant que son corps arrête de bouger. Ce qui arriva quelques secondes après. Bougeant de temps à autres, le corps de Suigetsu finit par se calmer et ne plus bouger. Les jumeaux le lâchèrent alors que Juichi n'osait pas lâcher le corps de Suigetsu, de peur que la même chose ne se reproduise.

**- Il y a eu une réaction,** dit Kotaro.

**- Nous en avons peut-être trop mis**, ajouta Klaus.

**- Nous allons essayer d'alléger les doses pour voir si ça fonctionne**, répondit Yotaro.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?**, demanda Juichi en les voyant parler.

Les jumeaux et Klaus arrêtèrent leur discussion pour se tourner vers lui. Il avait dit qu'il resterait calme, mais ce que venait d'avoir Suigetsu n'arrangeait pas l'état de Juichi. Klaus soupira avant d'envoyer à Juichi un regard ennuyé.

**- Il a eu une attaque**, répondit-il calmement,** L'essai qu'on lui a donné contenait des ingrédients à trop forte dose pour son rythme cardiaque.**

**- Donc …**

**- Rien n'est encore sûr**, répliqua Yotaro d'une voix ferme,** On va juste voir si à une dose moindre le poison disparaîtra.**

Juichi sembla se contenter de cette réponse et retourna s'asseoir aux côtés de Suigetsu qui était toujours endormi. Il passa fébrilement sa main dans les cheveux blancs du jeune homme avant de la faire glisser vers sa joue. Il semblait tellement fragile à ce moment. Il avait peur de le perdre.

Ça faisait un bon bout de temps que Juichi s'était accroché à Suigetsu. Depuis sa première rencontre au pays des cascades. Il avait passé un petit moment à envoyer des paroles à l'Uchiha, mais Juichi était presque fixé sur Suigetsu. Pas par le regard, mais par la présence. Son démon, Belkior, ne cessait de lui souffler à quel point son chakra était attirant. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait une remarque pareille de la part de Belkior. Belkior faisait partie des démons les plus associables, alors le voir s'extasier sur le chakra d'un simple ninja avait de quoi étonner. Même Naruto en avait été étonné lorsqu'il le lui avait dit. Pendant ces deux années qui avaient suivi leur rencontre, Juichi profitait de chaque mission pour observer Suigetsu qui était préalablement surveillé par l'un de ses familiers, et ce qu'il découvrait du jeune homme le séduisait chaque jour un peu plus.

Quelques minutes après, les jumeaux revinrent en direction du lit avec une petite fiole dans la main de Kotaro. Ce dernier prit la tête de Suigetsu d'une main pour la relever et ouvrit sa bouche pour lui faire ingurgiter le liquide. Quand la fiole fut vidée, ils restèrent un moment à observer Suigetsu avant que Kotaro ne prenne la parole pour calmer Juichi qui s'inquiétait de voir un échec.

**- Maintenant il ne nous reste qu'à attendre**, dit calmement Kotaro, **Si cela est concluant, nous lui donnerons une plus grande quantité.**

Les heures passèrent lentement pour Juichi. Il voyait les jumeaux ou Klaus faire des allers-retours entre leurs différents produits et Suigetsu. Ils restaient attentifs au moindre mouvement du corps du jeune homme pour voir si le produit avait un réel effet sur lui. La seule modification fut de voir disparaître peu à peu la couleur violette de la peau. La peau redevenait lentement claire, mais Suigetsu ne se réveillait pas. Ils ignoraient si l'antidote avait vraiment fonctionné. Oui bien sûr, les tâches commençaient à disparaître au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient mais c'était la seule amélioration qu'ils avaient remarqué. Klaus passait parfois ses mains recouvertes de chakra sur le torse de Suigetsu mais il ne disait rien. Juichi ignorait combien de temps il était resté à le regarder et il n'en avait cure. Mais alors qu'il caressait la main de Suigetsu, il fut étonné que des doigts se resserrent sur les siens. Mais pensant que c'était une réaction de son corps, comme précédemment, il ne garda pas espoir sur ce mouvement. Ce fut le souffle rocailleux qui le fit sortir de ses pensées.

**- Juichi …**

Juichi sursauta avant de regarder en direction de Suigetsu. Il était réveillé. Suigetsu le regardait d'un air fatigué alors que sa main se resserrait sur celle de Juichi, comme pour lui confirmer qu'il était bien là. Il appela les jumeaux et Klaus qui examinèrent rapidement Suigetsu avant de se mettre en mouvement dans chaque coin de la pièce.

**- Alors ?**, demanda Juichi.

**- L'essai que nous lui avons fourni fonctionne,** dit Yotaro, **Nous allons lui préparer une plus grande quantité.**

Juichi sentit une grande joie l'envahir et reporta de nouveau son regard sur le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Suigetsu le regardait toujours, bien qu'étant encore un peu dans les vapes. Juichi embrassa son front avant de passer sa main dans les cheveux de Suigetsu.

**- J'ai mal …**

**- Tu as été empoisonné**, dit calmement Juichi, **Les jumeaux feront tout leur possible pour te remettre sur pied.**

**- D'acc …**

Suigetsu toussa un bon coup. Ses poumons lui faisaient un mal de chien. Son corps entier lui faisait mal. Il sentit quelque chose de frais sur son front et vit rapidement que c'était une serviette mouillée que lui passait Juichi.

**- Tu devrais éviter de parler trop.**

Suigetsu acquiesça de la tête avant de refermer les yeux, mais il ne voulait pas retourner dans cette obscurité. Ces mauvais souvenirs, les pires moments de sa vie. Revoir la mort de son frère était trop dur.

**- Désolé …**

Suigetsu rouvrit ses yeux et les planta dans les yeux jaunes de Juichi. Il fronça un peu des sourcils, essayant de connaître la raison de ses excuses.

**- Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir. Tout le monde dit que je parle trop, mais vous devez savoir que ce dans quoi vous vous impliquez est vraiment dangereux. Vous n'avez pas eu assez d'entraînements pour qu'on vous laisse savoir ce qu'il se passe.**

**- Vous …**, Suigetsu toussa un peu avant reprendre, **Vous ne nous faîtes pas assez confiance non plus.**

**- On sait à qui faire confiance et à qui ne pas le faire**, sourit Juichi alors qu'il continuait de passer sa main dans les cheveux blancs, **On vous a assez observé pour le voir, mais pour te dire quoi que ce soit il me faut l'autorisation de Naruto.**

Suigetsu hocha de la tête pour lui dire qu'il avait compris. Tout tournait autour de Naruto. Il comprenait que c'était parce qu'il était le chef du groupe, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine jalousie, même à un moment pareil. Juichi ramenait toujours tout à Naruto. Qu'avait fait Naruto pour avoir tout le respect de Juichi ? La fatigue prit rapidement Suigetsu qui s'endormit sous les caresses que la main chaude de Juichi lui procurait. Nul ne sut pourquoi Juichi sourit l'instant d'après, peut-être qu'il avait réussi à entendre ce que lui avait soufflé Suigetsu. Mais ça c'était autre chose.

* * *

Quand Sasuke se réveilla, il était seul. Naruto n'était plus là. Il se leva calmement, se débarbouillant un peu avant de prendre la direction de la maison. Quand il arriva, Karin et Juugo lui dirent que les jumeaux et Klaus avaient fini par trouver quelque chose contre le poison. Juichi était un peu plus calme, mais maintenant que Suigetsu était presque en voie de guérison, il ne quittait plus la chambre. Naruto et les autres étaient partis au matin à la recherche de ce démon. Ils n'étaient pas partis bien loin, puisqu'ils devaient rester ici en attendant que Suigetsu aille mieux. Donc ils avaient décidé de passer au peigne fin le pays des oiseaux et les alentours pour vérifier si Byakuei était là.

N'ayant rien à faire pour s'occuper, Sasuke décida de partir à la recherche de son frère pour enfin lui parler. Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps, Itachi était en train d'effectuer différentes tâches à l'extérieur alors que son fils restait collé à lui. Son frère le vit et il se décida à parler.

**- Itachi …**

**- Tu veux parler je suppose**, dit son frère avec un visage devenu sérieux.

Sasuke acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête. Itachi demanda à Scarf de rentrer avant de se diriger vers son frère. Itachi lui intima de le suivre et les deux frères s'éloignèrent calmement de la maison. Ils marchèrent pendant un bon moment avant que Itachi ne s'arrête et ne se place en face de son petit frère. Aucun des deux hommes ne rigolait, ils n'avaient pas envie de rire. Le moment ne s'y prêtait pas.

**- Alors, que veux-tu savoir ? Bien que je le sache déjà**, ajouta-t-il.

**- Si tu le sais si bien pourquoi ne pas t'expliquer immédiatement**, dit Sasuke d'une voix froide.

**- Alors j'ai rencontré Naruto …**

**- Arrête Itachi**, s'irrita Sasuke, **Pourquoi es-tu parti de Konoha ? Non, pourquoi as-tu porté le chapeau à la place de Madara ? Parce que c'est bien Madara, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Parce que tu crois que tout le monde m'aurait cru si je leur avais dit que Madara, l'ancêtre le plus connu des Uchiha qui a été battu par le Shodaime, était vivant et qu'il avait liquidé entièrement son clan ?**

**- Il cherchait quoi en faisant ça ?**

**- Sasuke**, soupira Itachi,** Tu es certain de vouloir connaître ça ?**

Franchement, non. Sasuke ne voulait pas connaître cette histoire. Plus il avançait vers cette vérité qui lui titillait les oreilles et plus il plongeait dans des choses plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. Mais il voulait savoir. Il voulait savoir pourquoi on avait assassiné sa famille, son clan. Sasuke hocha de la tête encore une fois tout en le confirmant à voix haute. Itachi soupira et reprit la route.

**- Ne dis pas que je ne t'aurais pas prévenu**, dit son frère.

Sasuke fronça des sourcils avant de suivre son frère. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Il regretterait de connaître l'histoire ? Bon, c'est vrai qu'il avait cette grande partie de lui qui lui disait de ne plus se préoccuper de tout ça, mais il voulait savoir la raison du massacre de son clan.

Quelques instants après, ils arrivèrent près d'une grotte. Même la lumière du jour ne réussissait pas à éclairer un peu l'intérieur. Itachi entra sans inquiétude, suivi d'un Sasuke plus réticent. Sasuke ignora combien de temps ils marchèrent mais il se doutait que ça devait faire de nombreuses minutes. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit. L'ambiance qui y était présente était lourde. Sasuke se demanda même comment Itachi pouvait laisser un endroit pareil ici. Comment pouvait-il habiter à côté alors qu'il avait un jeune fils qui devait être curieux comme tous les enfants ?

**- Tu n'as pas peur que ton fils vienne ici ?**, demanda-t-il finalement,** Il y a beaucoup d'ondes négatives ici.**

**- Il y a une barrière que Naruto m'a aidé à placer**, répondit calmement Itachi, **Pour les ondes négatives, il y a une raison spéciale à tout ça.**

**- Comme quoi ?**

**- On y arrive.**

Sasuke vit une légère luminosité éclairer le bout de l'allée de la grotte. Quand il arriva enfin à la source de la lumière, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup. Sasuke se demanda même si son frère ne se moquait pas de lui. Un Genjutsu peut-être. Mais à voir le regard de colère et de frustration qu'affichait son frère, ce n'était pas une technique d'illusion.

**- Itachi, c'est …**

**- Les yeux du clan, oui**, termina son frère en regardant l'étendu de la chose, **C'est à partir de ces yeux qu'émane cette oppression.**

**- Donc … quand on disait que l'on était un clan maudit, ce n'était pas faux je suppose.**

Sasuke se rapprocha de ces genres d'aquariums muraux. Ça couvrait la salle qui était déjà immense. Les seules choses qui se démarquaient étaient des casiers et une grande table en bois massif. Chaque petit cube d'eau comportait une paire d'yeux.

**- Ce n'est pas seulement pour ça**, dit Itachi.

Sasuke se tourna vers son frère qui se dirigeait vers des casiers pour prendre des parchemins et revenir vers Sasuke pour les lui tendre. Sasuke fronça des sourcils mais prit tout de même les parchemins et alla vers la grande table pour les poser.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**- Des parchemins.**

**- Merci**, siffla Sasuke,** Je sais reconnaître des parchemins quand j'en vois.**

**- Je sais que ces parchemins ont un rapport avec les yeux Uchiha mais ils sont complètement chiffrés. Les seuls que j'ai compris sont ceux-là.**

Itachi déroula un parchemin beige et Sasuke comprit rapidement pourquoi son frère les avait compris. C'était des dessins, mais pas n'importe quels dessins. La plupart d'entre eux était une représentation de différents Sharingan. Sasuke reconnut facilement celui de Madara et du frère de Madara. C'était les Sharingan les plus connu dans le clan. Très bien. C'était bien tout ça, mais ça ne répondait pas à ses questions.

**- Je présume que tu ne les as pas eus comme ça.**

**- Non. Ils appartenaient à Madara, mais lui non plus n'arrivait pas à les déchiffrer.**

Sasuke regarda rapidement son frère avant de regarder l'amas de parchemins qui se dressait devant lui. Ça ne répondait vraiment pas à ses questions. En réalité, chaque chose qu'il découvrait les compliquait. Sasuke prit un parchemin au hasard dans la pile et le déroula. Il ne voyait pas en quoi c'était illisible, il comprenait parfaitement l'écriture. Pourtant, il n'avait pas eu d'enseignements différents d'Itachi, si ce n'est les techniques de combats.

**- Je ne vois pas en quoi**, rétorqua Sasuke en lui montrant les parchemins, **Là ça parle d'une prêtresse.**

**- Tu comprends ?**, s'étonna Itachi.

**- Ça ressemble à l'écriture de certains parchemins que j'ai vus dans la bibliothèque de Oroshimaru. Il ne les a jamais touchés.**

Sasuke vit immédiatement la lueur qui s'alluma dans le regard de son frère. Il n'avait pas vécu longtemps avec lui, mais il savait que ce genre de regard n'était pas de bon augure. Son visage se fit plus sombre avant qu'il ne lâche négligemment le parchemin sur la table pour regarder son frère.

**- J'ignore ce que tu cherches là-dedans mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te les déchiffrer tant que tu n'auras pas répondu à mes questions.**

**- Je ne cherche pas à les déchiffrer**, répondit Itachi le visage fermé, **Je pense juste que tous ces parchemins ont un rapport avec le pouvoir des Uchiha.**

**- C'est tout ?**

**- Non. J'ignore pourquoi mais une partie de moi me dit que ces parchemins sont la clé pour la survie du groupe.**

Sasuke regarda longuement les parchemins. C'était tentant. Vraiment. C'était une porte qu'on lui offrait pour qu'il ne puisse plus être laissé derrière. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on décidait sur un coup de tête. Il voulait être utile à Naruto. Il ne voulait plus voir un de ses amis souffrir. Mais rien que se rappeler Naruto fit soupirer Sasuke.

**- Naruto déchirera les parchemins à la seconde où il saura leur objectif.**

Il avait raison. En aucune façon, Naruto ne laisserait Sasuke partir en vadrouille seul alors que Ren cherchait à le capturer. Les deux frères se rassirent tranquillement à la table, restant dans un silence plat. Sasuke prenait différents parchemins pour les lire sans pour autant s'intéresser. Il lui faudrait du temps pour pouvoir assimiler correctement ce qui était écrit. Alors que Sasuke pensait qu'Itachi ne parlerait pas, ce dernier prit la parole.

**- Père et Mère m'avaient dit de t'éloigner le plus possible ce jour-là**, dit-il subitement, **Mère avait des genres de … rêves ?**, supposa-t-il.

Sasuke n'osait pas parler. Il était pendu aux lèvres de son frère qui avait un regard nostalgique et un sourire triste.

**- J'ignorais comment ça lui arrivait, elle sentait quand les journées n'étaient pas bonnes et celle-là faisait partie des pires. Tu devais aller comme d'habitude à ton école mais après je devais te rejoindre pour t'entraîner aux shurikens. J'ai eu ce mauvais pressentiment qui me pressait de rentrer au domaine. Bien que Mère m'ait demandé de rester avec toi, je suis retourné au domaine. Quand je suis arrivé, un Genjutsu était placé autour du domaine. Mes yeux avaient évolués donc j'ai pu passer outre.**

**- Évolués ?**

**- Le Mangekyou, tu as activé les tiens le jour où Ren vous a attaqués.**

Sasuke passa sa main au niveau de ses yeux inconsciemment. Ses yeux avaient évolués ? Il avait vu rapidement la différence quand il avait remarqué qu'il réussissait à suivre les mouvements de Ren mais il n'avait pas compris que ses yeux avaient évolué.

**- Quand je suis entré, les corps du clan étaient allongés au sol. Des enfants, des mères, des vieux, des combattants, … tous morts. J'ai entendu des cris vers la maison et j'y suis allé. Mère et Père se battaient contre Madara, là où tu les as vus avec moi. Quand Mère m'a vu, elle m'a crié de partir. Je suis resté là, pétrifié avant de me mettre au combat contre Madara. Au final, il a réussi à prendre Mère pour nous faire chanter. Il a posé des questions à Père sur un pouvoir, ou une technique. Père lui a répondu que c'était inutile, qu'il lui fallait **_**ces**_** yeux pour y arriver.**

**- Quels yeux ?**, demanda Sasuke en fronçant des sourcils.

**- Je l'ignore moi-même**, soupira Itachi,** D'après ce que j'ai constaté durant ces années, les yeux des Uchiha sont en évolution continue. À chaque fois que l'on pense avoir trouvé une évolution ultime, une autre la dépasse. Comme Père n'a pas voulu donner plus d'explication, Madara a transpercé le corps de Mère puis a tout de suite attaqué Père. Je suis resté à me battre avec Madara avant qu'il ne prenne subitement la fuite, sûrement qu'on l'avait repéré. J'ai juste eu le temps de parler rapidement à Mère avant que tu n'arrives. Une seule solution me restait : me faire passer pour l'auteur de tout ça.**

**- Pourquoi ?**, souffla Sasuke.

**- Tu étais plus fort que moi, un meilleur potentiel.**

**- Arrête j'étais un gamin. Père …**

**- Père c'était Père. Mais je sais que tu as un meilleur potentiel que moi, Sasuke.**

Sasuke regarda son frère impassiblement. Au fond il était tout chamboulé. Que son frère lui dise qu'il avait un plus grand potentiel que lui avait de quoi le faire rigoler. Mais il avait aussi envie de prendre la fuite devant une telle affirmation. Itachi réussissait à tenir tête devant des démons tels que Ren alors que lui se faisait massacrer en moins de deux.

**- Que t'as dit Mère avant de mourir ?**

Itachi, qui était plongé dans ses pensées, releva vivement la tête avant de le regarder. Quoi ? Était-ce si étonnant qu'il se rappelle de cette information ? Bien que son père fasse plus attention à Itachi qu'à lui, sa mère était toujours là pour lui dans les bons et les mauvais moments. C'était sa mère. Itachi replongea son regard dans le vague avant qu'un sourire nostalgique n'envahisse son visage.

**- Elle m'a demandé de te protéger.**

**- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait pourtant**, dit Sasuke ironiquement.

**- Être plus proche de ses ennemis que de ses amis.**

**- Je suis ton frère …**

**- Ça revient au même. Mais je pense que tu as réussi à très bien t'en sortir sans moi.**

Sasuke réussit à faire un mince sourire. Sa mère, où qu'elle soit, était près de lui et s'inquiéterait. Itachi se releva avant de se mettre à ranger les parchemins. Quelques minutes après, les deux frères prirent la direction de l'extérieur. Quand ils partirent en direction de la maison, Sasuke coupa le silence qui s'était installé.

**- Au fait, Naruto et toi semblez très proches …**

**- Ne t'imagines pas des choses Sasuke**, dit Itachi avec une grimace presque invisible, **La première fois que j'ai rencontré Naruto depuis son départ de Konoha il a failli me tuer en même temps que Kisame.**

**- Et qu'est-ce qui l'en a empêché ?**, demanda Sasuke avec un froncement de sourcil, **Et évite de me dire que c'est parce que je suis ton frère parce que je voulais te tuer il y a encore une semaine.**

**- Comme si tu étais une raison suffisante**, grogna Itachi.

Sa phrase eut le don de stopper Sasuke dans sa marche. Ce dernier le regarda incrédule avant de voir le sourire en coin de son frère qui continuait à marcher. Il le fusilla du regard avant de recommencer à marcher. Ok il l'avait un peu cherché mais il savait que Naruto ne l'aurait pas fait car ce dernier savait qu'il voulait tuer son frère à cette époque.

**- Si Naruto m'a laissé en vie c'est parce que j'avais l'odeur de Klaus sur moi.**

**- Encore cette histoire d'odeurs**, maugréa Sasuke, **À croire qu'ils sont devenus des animaux.**

**- S'entendre mieux avec son démon donne accès à certaines possibilités**, dit Itachi, **Ils m'ont affaibli et amené à Klaus qui avait déjà accouché.**

**- Vous …**

**- Non**, le coupa Itachi, **Je suis un Nukenin mais avant tout un homme. J'ai rencontré Klaus au détour d'un bar. Je vais te le dire franchement je ne pensais qu'à coucher, ce qu'on a fait. Le lendemain je suis parti avant qu'il ne se réveille, bien que j'aie hésité.**

**- Tu as hésité ?**

**- Je pense que tu l'as déjà ressenti quand tu es avec Naruto. Ce n'était qu'une nuit mais pour une fois je me suis senti vivant. J'ignorais qu'il était un hôte de démon, ce n'est que lorsque je l'ai vu avec un bébé de 7 mois dans les bras que j'ai compris qu'il était différent.**

**- Hm. Tu es au courant de tout ce qui concerne le Ryûketsu no Akuma ? Les raisons de l'existence de ce groupe ? Leur ennemi ?**

**- Je suis au courant de certaines grandes parties**, répondit vaguement Itachi sans pour autant lui répondre.

Le duo resta un moment dans le silence alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de la maison. Mais avant qu'ils n'arrivent, Sasuke stoppa rapidement son frère. Ce dernier le regarda avec un froncement de sourcil, se demandant pourquoi ils s'arrêtaient, avant de lui faire face complètement.

**- Quand tu as parlé d'une certaine malédiction du clan …**

**- Hm.**

**- Est-ce que cela peut avoir un rapport avec un démon ?**

Itachi fronça des sourcils en regardant son frère. Il réfléchit un moment avant de lui répondre.

**- Je l'ignore Sasuke**, soupira Itachi, **Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?**

**- Naruto m'a expliqué les fondements de l'attaque héréditaire de Ren.**

**- Tumulte de l'esprit ?**, demanda Itachi.

**- Oui et elle a réussi à me faire des dégâts.**

Le regard qu'Itachi lui envoya le fit paniquer encore plus. Pourquoi le regardait-il avec autant de stupeur ? Il lui avait juste posé une question. Ce n'était pas si grave que ça, n'est-ce pas ? Sasuke remarqua la profonde réflexion de son frère par ses froncements de sourcils et les plis qui persistaient sur son front. Il ignorait si son frère avait la raison à tout cela mais il l'espérait fortement.

**- Ça ne devrait pas te toucher juste parce que tu es le compagnon de Naruto.**

**- Je sais**, répliqua Sasuke,** Naruto m'a dit que ça ne me touchera pas mais ça m'a vraiment touché.**

**- Tu le lui as dit ?**

**- Non. Il s'inquiète déjà assez comme ça.**

Itachi fronça rapidement des sourcils avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son frère.

**- Écoute. Pendant que vous serez ici j'essayerai de trouver la raison, donc ne t'inquiète pas de ça.**

**- Et si tu ne trouves pas ?**

**- Tu devras en parler à Naruto.**

Sasuke grimaça à cette réponse. Il ne voulait pas impliquer Naruto dans quelque chose sans importance comparé à ses devoirs de chef. Itachi pressa un peu l'épaule avant de retirer sa main et de se diriger vers la maison. Sasuke s'apprêtait à lui exiger une réponse lorsque la voix stridente de Karin qui courait vers eux, atteint ses oreilles.

**- Suigetsu s'est réveillé,** cria-t-elle.

Sasuke écarquilla des yeux en entendant la nouvelle et n'attendit pas une seconde pour se précipiter à l'intérieur de la maison. Il entra en trombe dans la chambre où se trouvaient déjà Naruto et Ryô, qui étaient rentrés il y a quelques minutes. Les jumeaux continuaient d'ausculter Suigetsu pour voir si tout allait mieux. Juichi était assis calmement aux côtés de Suigetsu, passant sa main dans la chevelure blanche de son ami. Juugo était calmement appuyé contre un mur, mais Sasuke savait qu'il était soulagé que Suigetsu aille mieux.

**- Suigetsu …**

Le nommé se tourna calmement en direction de Sasuke et lui sourit faiblement avant de lui faire un salut de la main, qui avait du mal encore à se soulever. Sasuke s'avança calmement de Suigetsu et le prit dans ses bras. Il pouvait sentir la colère de Juichi à ce moment-là, mais il était trop heureux que son ami soit guéri. Sasuke se sépara de Suigetsu et le regarda d'un air sévère.

**- Ne crois pas que tu échapperas au poing qui t'attend**, siffla-t-il.

**- Et moi qui pensait y échapper**, rigola Suigetsu d'une voix moqueuse légèrement enrouée.

**- Tu t'es mis en danger inutilement.**

**- Tu aurais pu y rester Sas'ke**, dit faiblement Suigetsu, **Et je ne veux pas perdre un ami.**

Sasuke soupira devant la réponse de son ami, mais un sourire en coin ne put s'empêcher de prendre place sur le masque Uchiha.

**- Karin ne cessait de s'inquiéter**, dit calmement Sasuke, **Elle a failli étrangler le cabot. Quoi que ça m'aurait été bénéfique.**

Suigetsu rigola du visage rouge de Karin alors que cette dernière répliqua de sa voix habituelle, en criant donc, qu'elle s'en fichait du « poisson ». Il entendit facilement Juichi grogner face à la réplique de Sasuke. Il ignorait ce que Sasuke avait fait à Juichi pour qu'il le déteste autant mais Suigetsu ne resterait pas dans le brouillard longtemps.

**- Je suis désolé Sas'ke**, souffla Suigetsu.

Sasuke fronça des sourcils en regardant son ami. De quoi était-il désolé ? Il espérait que ce n'était pas à cause de l'attaque de Ren, parce que tout était entièrement de sa faute et non celle de Suigetsu.

**- Si je n'avais pas eu cette idiote idée d'aller chercher les épées, on …**

**- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de ça**, dit Karin, **Nous sommes une équipe. On savait que tu partirais un jour ou l'autre pour les épées.**

**- Mais …**

**- Que ce soit avant ou après, Ren nous aurait massacrés**, dit Juugo,** Nous sommes trop faibles pour le contrer.**

**- Et je suis en partie responsable pour avoir refusé l'aide de Naruto**, ajouta Sasuke,** donc tu n'as rien à te reprocher.**

Suigetsu ne put rien dire face aux paroles de ses coéquipiers. C'était lui qui avait fait la demande pour partir à la recherche des épées et pourtant ils ne lui en voulaient pas.

**- On fera comment maintenant ?**, demanda-t-il.

**- Que veux-tu dire ? Tu ne vas pas retourner à la recherche de ces épées, j'espère ?**, dit Juichi en fronçant des sourcils.

**- Mon objectif est de surpasser mon frère en récupérant et en maîtrisant les sept épées de Kiri.****Si pour seulement ça, nous nous retrouvons avec un hôte de démon fou, comment ferons-nous pour les missions que Maître Tsunade nous donnera ?**

**- Nous vous entraînerons.**

Les ninjas de Konoha et les assassins fixèrent Naruto d'un incrédule. Ils venaient sûrement d'avoir une hallucination collective. Juichi se releva de sa chaise et regarda son boss avec un peu de méfiance et de crainte. Il voudrait bien entraîner le groupe de Konoha mais l'entraînement, qui était déjà dur pour les démons, serait encore plus dur pour les ninjas.

**- Naruto, tu es sérieux ?**

**- Bien sûr**, dit-il en haussant des épaules, **Quand nous arriverons à Konoha. Avec l'accord de Tsunade, le Ryûketsu no Akuma vous entraînera au combat de démon. **

* * *

_**À Suivre.**_

_**Quand je pense que j'avais raison que ce n'était pas Madara la vraie personne derrière ce masque, voilà que je donne ce nom là dans ma fic. J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Voilà enfin des explications entre Sasuke et Itachi et aussi des complications. Pour des raisons de concordance dans ma fiction, je ne ferait pas Sasuke avoir le Sharingan éternel. Merci pour votre soutien à tous !**_

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**Mama **: Merci pour ta review. J'avoue pauvre Suigetsu, j'avais vraiment envie de le tuer : la première fois pendant l'attaque de Neji et là.

Ce n'est pas une empreinte, enfin quoi que ce soit, c'est évident dont la manière qu'il l'a eut, Sasuke et Naruto en rient même dans le chapitre précédent pour décompresser. Il va s'en sortir … enfin, normalement. Oui tout le monde a ses secrets mais on ne verra pas tout les secrets je pense.

Sasuke ne dit rien à Naruto pour ne pas être encore plus protégé que maintenant. Relis le chapitre et essaye de comprendre, Naruto ignore que Sasuke est concerné, il prend comme référence Juugo qui n'a pas de démon mais bien une autre entité en lui. Je ne dis pas que Sasuke n'a pas de démon, je ne dis pas non plus qu'il en a. Pour le moment Sasuke sais juste qu'il est lié à une entité qu'il n'a jamais vu.

Les froid légendaire, il est toujours là. Itachi a bien le droit de sourire lorsqu'il voit son frère ou la photo de son fils quand même. Mais je t'assure je ne ferais pas de Uchiha Itachi rigolant comme une pub de dentifrice. Oui vous saurez le secret de Sasuke, je pense même que certain ont trouvé.

« et puis c'est quoi le secret d'Itachi fait fuite un démon c'est pas normale sa? » Je n'ai pas du tout compris ta question. Si tu parles de Ren, ce n'est pas Itachi qui le fait fuir mais le familier de Naruto et les démons Loups.

Naruto commence à dire des choses surtout qu'après quoi ? … quelques péripéties, il devra commencer à parler.

**Natsuki **: Merci de me soutenir dans chaque chapitre alors je peux bien te laisser des chapitres sans questions, non ? Suigetsu va bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Sasuke va être de plus en plus déboussoler, ce qui va se terminer par des explications de la part de Naruto. Sur Itachi en lui-même, il n'y a pas beaucoup à savoir si ce n'est les raison d'avoir fuit Konoha alors qu'il était irresponsable de tout ce massacre. Karin va amener son lot de problèmes surtout autour du couple Juichi/Suigetsu.

Suigetsu est empoisonné par un démon de Ren que les jumeaux ne connaissent dû toute cette agitation. Il va s'en sortir, après une bonne discussion avec Juichi. Oui ce dernier va se calmer.

Ce qu'il y a entre Itachi et Naruto est quelque chose de banal. Je pense que le chapitre te l'explique bien.

Pour ce qu'il se passe avec Sasuke, il y aura des explications dans les parchemins que Itachi lui a montré.

Ça l'a touché parce que Sasuke va se trouvé en beau milieu d'un conflit entre Naruto et son ennemi. Il le faut pour la suite. Il ignore pleines de choses.

Il ne dit rien à Naruto pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

Quel est l'importance des yeux de la famille de Sasuke? Les yeux de Sasuke sont les plus importants et ils ont en effet un rôle très important.

Il va mal à cause de toute cette pression, je pense. Franchement je n'aurais pas aimé être là-dedans : trop de danger pour les proches.

Natsuki c'est fou à quel point tu trouve le moyen de poser les bonnes questions. Parce que j'ai l'impression que ce que tu imagines est presque ce que je vais écrire dans la fiction.

**Audragon **: Merci. J'ignore si ce que je vais présenter vous plaira mais je ferai en sorte que ça ne soit pas trop compliqué pour certains.

**NarcizaPottermalfoy **: Merci.

_**Angel **__: Merci._


	18. Chapter 17 : Amaterasu

**Disclamer :** alors… les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto… après au fil de l'histoire certains vont apparaître et ils seront entièrement créés à partir de mon imagination  
**Pairing :** SasukeXNaruto  
**Rating :** M.  
**Avertissement :** Je signale bien que cette fiction est du genre YAOI! Donc les homophobes, vous pouvez partir!

_**Les Jinchuriki :**_  
_- Ichibi (Shukaku) : __**Gaara**_  
_- Nibi (Nekomata):__**Yugito Ni'i**_  
_- Sanbi : __**…**_  
_- Yobi : __**Rôshi**_  
_- Gobi : __**Han**_  
_- Rokubi : __**Utakata**_  
_- Nanabi : __**Fû**_  
_- Hachibi : __**Killer**__**Bee**_  
_- Kyûbi : __**Naruto**_

_**Autres démons :**_  
_- Belkior : __**Juichi**_  
_- Mahooki : __**Isei**_  
_- Waleto : __**Ryô**_  
_- Serpadim : __**Krotal**_  
_- Zarik : __**Zarik**__ ( vous comprendrez plus tard )_  
_- Megousta : __**Lucy**_  
_- Seby je n'ai pas encore trouvé de nom._  
_- pour les jumeaux c'est compliqué. Non très simple : je ne trouve pas de noms classes._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

_NB : J'avais oublié de prévenir, mais ceux qui regardent le manga, l'épée de Zabuza que Suigetsu a récupéré n'est pas cassée dans ma fiction. Elle est entière puisque dans ma fiction ils n'ont pas eu à se battre contre les Kage, dont celui de Kumo qui lui avait brisé l'épée._

* * *

_**Trahison et pardon.**_

_**Chapitre 17 :**__** Amaterasu.**_

_- … Quand nous arriverons à Konoha. Avec l'accord de Tsunade, le Ryûketsu no Akuma vous entraînera au combat de démon._

_Juichi se rapprocha rapidement de son boss et le prit par le col._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à la fin ? ! Ils vont se faire tuer._

_- Je ne les oblige pas à le faire, dit calmement Naruto, Je leur propose de devenir plus fort._

_- Juichi a raison, dit Yotaro, Tu sais bien que nos hommes en profiteront pour se venger de ce que les hommes normaux nous ont fait._

_- Non, le boss a raison, répliqua Kotaro, Les ninjas ne devront pas toujours compter sur notre force. Si ça continue comme ça, Konoha courre à sa perte._

_- J'espère que vous rigolez, s'immisça Klaus, Ça fait peut-être deux ans que je ne suis plus dans la communauté mais la différence de niveau est flagrante. Cela risque de prendre beaucoup trop de temps pour qu'ils arrivent à votre niveau._

_- Certains ninjas de Konoha ont une puissance qui peut rivaliser avec certains hôtes si nous les entraînons, répliqua Ryô._

_La pièce devint un vrai capharnaüm. On ne s'entendait plus parler. Certains défendaient la cause de Naruto, alors que ce dernier regrettait d'avoir proposé une idée qui lui faisait perdre du temps, et d'autres trouvait cette idée suicidaire et complètement irresponsable. Sasuke regardait avec un étonnement la dispute. Karin et Juugo en faisaient de même. Ce fût Suigetsu qui l'arrêta par son étonnante réponse._

_- Je veux bien._

_- Suigetsu …_

_- Arrête Juichi, sourit tristement Suigetsu, Est-ce vraiment ce que tu souhaites ? De nous voir dépendre de votre force indéfiniment ? De rester là à vous gêner constamment ?_

_- Vous n'êtes pas de taille contre des démons, dit Juichi les dents serrées._

_- Ne m'avais-tu pas dit que tu avais haï les gens normaux parce qu'ils te considéraient comme un objet ?_

_- Avec toi ce n'est pas pareil._

_- Et en quoi ? Selon les jumeaux, nous sommes liés, rougit-il, Plus tard et ça c'est sûr, je serai dans le même état que Neji. Mais n'oublie pas que je suis un ninja : je déteste rester en place. Konoha sera une vraie prison pour moi._

_Juichi ne répondit rien à la phrase de Suigetsu. Ce dernier se tourna vers Sasuke qui restait encore étonné par la réponse de son ami._

_- Et toi Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ?_

_- …_

_- Sasuke ?_

Sasuke se réveilla, un peu chamboulé par la veille, et remarqua rapidement l'absence de son amant. Il se rallongea sur le lit mais le sommeil ne revint pas. Il était encore trop tôt pourtant mais le sommeil persistait à ne pas venir. Il se rappela de son rêve qui n'était en fait que la retranscription de la discussion de la veille. Rien que d'y penser lui donnait des sueurs froides. Naruto acceptait de les entraîner, mais il ignorait encore pourquoi, il sentait que ce serait comme une descente aux enfers.

L'Uchiha se leva et alla se doucher pour se replacer un peu les idées. Il avait encore du mal à croire que Naruto ait fait une telle proposition. Pourquoi faisait-il ça d'ailleurs ? Sasuke le lui avait demandé mais Naruto lui avait juste souri sans pour autant lui répondre. Était-ce une manière pour rapprocher les espions pour mieux les éliminer ? Était-ce réellement pour les faire devenir forts ? En avait-il assez de devoir les sauver à chaque fois qu'ils allaient en mission ? Sasuke ignorait même pourquoi il se posait des questions. Ne devrait-il pas être content que Naruto les entraîne ? Mais comment l'être lorsqu'on savait que ce dernier ne prenait même pas la peine de répondre à de simples questions ? Sasuke soupira et sortit de la douche. Tout ça ne mènerait à rien. Ça devenait une situation complètement incompréhensible, il ne pouvait jamais savoir comment Naruto allait agir. Est-ce que ça l'amusait ? Sasuke espérait que non.

Après s'être préparé, Sasuke descendit au rez-de-chaussée et alla directement dans le salon où il ne vit personne. Il alla dans la cuisine et ne vit personne non plus. Il haussa mentalement des épaules avant de se préparer un café. Quelques instants après, il se retrouvait assis sur un tas de longs troncs amassés contre le mur de la maison. Un peu d'air frais l'aiderait peut-être à se vider un peu la tête. Mais à peine arriva-t-il à la moitié de la tasse que du bruit, accompagnés de cris, se fit entendre. Ils étaient faibles mais ça perturbait Sasuke. Fronçant des sourcils, le brun délaissa à contrecœur sa tasse et partit vers la source du bruit. Quelques minutes après, il arriva près du lac et il vit une scène qu'il voyait pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Naruto.

**- … Tu te laisses aller Juichi !**, entendit-il crier de la part de Naruto,** Les jumeaux, vous n'êtes pas des sauterelles !**

Sasuke regardait avec fascination, Naruto et ses amis se battre. Ils étaient en train de s'entraîner en réalité mais Sasuke avait vraiment du mal à croire que c'était un entraînement. Ils se battaient comme s'ils avaient un vrai ennemi en face d'eux. Naruto se battait contre eux tous. Les quatre lieutenants transpiraient et semblaient essoufflé alors que Naruto se contentait juste de transpirer. Par contre, Sasuke dû cligner plusieurs fois des yeux en les regardant. Ils étaient trop rapides.

Et Naruto n'était-il pas enceint ? Le blond semblait être entraîné à se battre enceint. Sasuke s'imagina rapidement le blond avec un gros ventre en train de se battre et rigola de l'image qui était plus effrayante qu'autre chose. Il les voyait à peine s'arrêter pour repartir dans une vague de coup d'épée ou de poing, voire de pied.

Sasuke se demanda s'il pouvait réussir à voir leurs mouvements avec son Mangekyou. Ne se posant pas plus longtemps la question, le brun activa son Mangekyou et il vit rapidement la différence. Comme avec Ren, les mouvements lui semblaient plus ralentis mais quelques mouvements persistaient à rester flous devant ses yeux, ce qui frustra encore plus Sasuke. Il était encore un peu loin de leur niveau.

**- Tu devrais éviter de trop les utiliser**, entendit-il subitement.

Sasuke reconnut facilement la voix de son frère qui l'avait rejoint. Les deux frères restèrent calmement appuyés contre un des grands arbres et continuèrent de regarder Naruto, Ryô, les jumeaux et Juichi se battre grâce à leur Mangekyou qui était activé.

**- Pourquoi le devrais-je ?**, demanda Sasuke.

**- Contrairement aux stades inférieurs, le Mangekyou a des effets négatifs sur notre vue. Tu dois en faire bon usage et éviter de le faire trop souvent.**

**- Que m'arrivera-t-il si je les utilise beaucoup ?**, demanda Sasuke sans pour autant désactiver le Mangekyou.

**- Tu deviendras aveugle.**

Sasuke détacha son regard de l'entraînement des assassins et regarda son frère avec stupéfaction. Ce dernier regardait toujours le combat d'un air calme, comme savait le faire tout le clan Uchiha. Sasuke était à la limite de la panique. Son frère ne venait pas de lui dire quelque chose d'aussi capitale que la perte de sa vue ? Et il osait encore garder ce calme ? Sasuke, ne le croyant pas, lui redemanda.

**- Tu rigoles, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Si tu utilises ton Mangekyou tout le temps, il affaiblira ta vue et cela risque de se terminer par une cécité (1).**

**- Mais … C'est du n'importe quoi**, grogna Sasuke, **C'est comme si on nous incitait à ne plus utiliser nos yeux ! J'en ai besoin de mes yeux ! Je ferais comment contre Ren si je ne peux les utiliser ?**

**- Tu ne devrais pas te concentrer trop sur Ren**, souffla Itachi,** Naruto sait très bien quoi faire en ce qui le concerne.**

**- Ne sois pas bête Itachi. À un moment, il nous faudra retourner aux missions et on peut très bien retomber sur cet homme. Tu ne comprends pas ça ? J'en ai assez de voir Naruto me sauver la vie à chaque instant, je veux me rendre utile.**

Itachi observa Sasuke pendant quelques instants avant de sourire énigmatiquement pour finir par se lever. Itachi demanda à Sasuke de le suivre et les deux frères s'éloignèrent des assassins, sous l'œil attentif du chef qui les avait vus. Mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que cela et se concentra sur son entraînement.

Sasuke et Itachi entrèrent à nouveau dans la maison, où ils purent voir Juugo pleinement réveillé. Ils entendirent Karin et Suigetsu se disputer mais Sasuke sut que c'était une dispute comme il en voyait tous les jours avec ces deux-là. Il vit Itachi entrer dans sa chambre quelques minutes mais il n'osa pas entrer lorsqu'il vit le corps nu, peu recouvert de Klaus allongé dans le lit. Itachi recouvrit son amant et lui caressa la joue avant de se diriger vers son bureau. Il prit un fin rouleau de parchemin avant de revenir finalement vers Sasuke. Lorsqu'ils furent de nouveau dehors, Sasuke n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour savoir.

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**- Un cadeau des jumeaux.**

**- Et en quoi cela peut m'être utile ?**

**- Patientes un peu, tu veux**, dit Itachi en continuant à marcher.

Sasuke ne parla plus et suivit calmement son frère qui les emmenait vers un autre endroit de la vallée, pas très loin de la maison de Itachi. Quand ils arrivèrent,Sasuke remarqua un grand terrain d'entraînement. Inutile de demander ce que ça faisait là, Itachi devait sûrement s'y entraîner.

Itachi se dirigea vers une souche d'arbre et ouvrit son parchemin. Différentes écritures occupaient le parchemin et un gros cercle s'y trouvait au milieu. A l'intérieur du gros cercle se trouvait un signe écrit en rouge. Sasuke douta de la nature de la couleur. Était-ce fait avec du sang ? Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de se le demander que son frère plaçait cinq doigts, écartés, dans le cercle. Le cercle et le signe à l'intérieur s'illuminèrent d'un rouge bordeaux avant que Itachi ne se lève et s'approche de Sasuke.

Sasuke regarda avec méfiance son grand frère s'approcher de lui, sa main de la même couleur bordeaux. Il s'apprêtait à lui poser encore des questions, mais à peine son frère fut arrivé près de lui qu'il se récolta un coup de poing au niveau de sa tempe gauche. Le coup faisait vraiment mal et Itachi n'y était pas allé de main morte. Sasuke se retrouva à deux mètres de Itachi, gémissant de douleur au sol alors que sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal. Il fusilla son frère du regard alors que ce dernier arrangeait tranquillement le rouleau.

**- Pourquoi tu as fait ça !**

**- C'est la seule manière qu'ils ont trouvé en ce temps-là, bien que je pense que c'était plus par vengeance qu'autre chose.**

**- Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte**, grogna Sasuke en essayant de se relever malgré les vertiges, **Et c'est quoi ?**

**- C'est un sceau qui limitera tes yeux.**

**- Quoi ? ! Pourquoi as-tu ...**

**- Tu veux être utile au Ryûketsu ?**, le coupa fermement Itachi, **Alors il faudra que tu fasses évoluer tes yeux et pour cela, il vaut mieux que tu ais toutes tes capacités. Le sceau te permettra d'utiliser tes yeux mais lorsqu'ils arriveront à leur limite, ton Mangekyou se désactivera.**

Sasuke resta bouche bée face à la réplique de son frère. Il lui donnait juste un moyen de garder sa vue. Itachi devait sûrement avoir le même sceau à ses yeux. Sasuke alla s'asseoir sur la souche et se demanda ce que ça pouvait l'apporter d'avoir des yeux avec une limite de temps. Il devait faire évoluer ses yeux ? Et comment ? Il ne savait presque rien de ses yeux. Sasuke passa un bon moment à réfléchir avant de se rappeler du soir de l'attaque. C'était bien Itachi qui avait envoyé ces flammes noires, non ?

**- C'est toi qui as fait les flammes noires, ce soir-là ?**

Itachi resta silencieux avant de hocher tranquillement de la tête, se doutant un peu de la raison de la question de Sasuke.

**- Apprend-le moi.**

**- Sasuke …**

**- S'il-te-plaît Itachi**, le coupa Sasuke.

Itachi l'observa un bon moment avant de soupirer. Sasuke sourit quand il le vit, sachant qu'il acceptait donc qu'il lui apprendrait. Pour faire évoluer ses yeux, rien de mieux que de l'entraînement. Et un entraînement est toujours instructif lorsqu'on apprend de nouvelles choses que celles qu'on manipule déjà.

**- Sais-tu comment s'appelle cette attaque, Sasuke ?**

**- Non …**

**- Amaterasu.**

Itachi se retourna vers l'un des mannequins qui étaient posés sur le terrain. Itachi activa son Mangekyou et des flammes noires allèrent en direction d'un des mannequins.

**- Amaterasu s'active quand tu le veux**, expliqua Itachi alors qu'il éteignait puis rallumait les flammes, **Ce qui te manque c'est la maîtrise**, dit-il en faisant bouger les flammes à son souhait, **et la manière de l'activer.**

**- Et … comment on fait ?**, demanda calmement Sasuke.

**- Tout dépend de la manière dont tu as activé ton Mangekyou**, répondit Itachi alors qu'il éteignait ses flammes.

**- De la frustration**, répondit Sasuke, **de la haine pour tous ces mensonges et ces complots. Je voulais les détruire.**

**- Donc de la haine**, souffla Itachi, **Moi c'était plus de la souffrance. Donc je pense à la torture quand j'active Amaterasu. Le Mangekyou s'active grâce à des sentiments très sombres, Sasuke, nul doute qu'avec ta haine, tu dois penser à la destruction de l'objet.**

**- La destruction ?**

**- Oui, les annihiler. Raser leur existence de ce monde.**

Sasuke regarda son frère avec étonnement avant que ce dernier ne l'incite à essayer. Il se plaça au même endroit qu'Itachi lorsqu'il avait activé son attaque et se concentra sur ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il regarda les mannequins et activa son Mangekyou. Il se concentra un maximum sur les mannequins, il devait s'imaginer les détruire complètement. Il plissa des yeux mais rien ne se produisit. Itachi s'assit sur la souche et regarda Sasuke se concentrer pendant une bonne demi-heure pour réaliser Amaterasu. Mais même après ce temps, Sasuke ne réalisa même pas une seule flamme noire.

**- Tu sais**, soupira Itachi, **Tu n'es pas forcé de réussir immédiatement.**

**- Tu as mis combien de temps pour le faire ?**, demanda Sasuke tout en continuant à regarder ses cibles.

**- Je te connais Sasuke, si je le dit tu …**

**- Combien ?**, le coupa Sasuke.

**- …**

**- …**

**- … 15 minutes.**

Sasuke serra des dents et se concentra à nouveau sur les mannequins. Itachi le battait encore là-dessus. Sasuke persista encore quelques minutes encore. Il imagina qu'à la place des mannequins se trouvaient des personnes qu'il voulait vraiment voir mortes. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que des flammes intenses ne brûlent entièrement trois des mannequins. Sasuke eut un sourire en coin en voyant son frère étonné. Bon, il ne l'avait pas battu dans les temps donc ce n'était pas la peine de prendre cet air étonné. Mais Sasuke se sentit un peu fier. Est-ce que Itachi pensait vraiment qu'il n'y arriverait pas ?

**- Eh bien**, souffla Itachi, **Je pense que pour la maîtrise, on pourra éviter. Tu les contrôle parfaitement pour une première fois.**

**- Que veux-tu dire ?**, demanda Sasuke.

**- Lorsque j'ai utilisé les flammes pour la première fois, elles n'avaient pas touché les mannequins mais l'arbre qui se trouvait derrière.**

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette révélation. Le sourire disparut bien vite lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il y avait une différence entre Itachi et lui. Il avait une autre entité en lui, contrairement à son frère.

**- Est-ce que tu penses que cela peut être grâce à cette deuxième partie de moi ?**, demanda-t-il à son frère.

Itachi soupira alors qu'il se levait de la souche. Il avait complètement oublié ça. Il réfléchit un bon moment avant de regarder son frère.

**- Voyons voir**, dit-il en regardant les mannequins qui brûlaient encore sous les flammes d'Amaterasu, **Maintenant que tu les as allumés, éteint-les.**

**- Quoi ? !**, s'étonna Sasuke.

**- Je veux que tu éteignes tes flammes.**

**- Et comment je fais ?**

**- C'est simple, ordonne-le.**

Sasuke serra fortement de la mâchoire tout en fusillant son frère du regard. Il avait de ces idées. Le plus jeune se retourna vers la cible et se concentra. Il essaya d'amplifier les flammes et il réussit parfaitement. Bon, il en avait toujours le contrôle. Il essaya de les abaisser mais c'était comme rassembler un grand amas d'énergie en un seul point.

**- Dépêche-toi avant que ça n'envahisse la vallée**, dit subitement Itachi,** C'est que je l'aime bien cette vallée.**

**- J'avais remarqué**, grogna Sasuke tout en s'efforçant d'éteindre ces flammes.

Ce ne fût que deux minutes plus tard qu'il réussit à les éteindre, sous le regard époustouflé d'Itachi.

**- Pas mal**, lui dit Itachi, **Mais tu manques encore un peu d'exercice. Je veux que tu fasses ça lors de tes entraînements. Amaterasu prend pas mal d'énergie. Tu ne pourras pas en faire énormément pour le moment. Mais tant que tu es ici, je te dirai quoi faire.**

Sasuke acquiesça sous les paroles de son frère et ils continuèrent de s'entraîner. Lorsque ce fût enfin l'heure du déjeuner, Scarf vint les chercher, accompagné de deux grands aigles, sûrement des familiers de Klaus. Lorsqu'ils revinrent à la maison d'Itachi, tous étaient à table. Suigetsu avait été aidé par Juichi pour s'asseoir. Sasuke fut heureux d'apprendre qu'il avait récupéré un peu de force pendant la veille, il fut cependant étonné de l'œillade qu'envoyait Karin au couple. Sasuke ignorait ce qu'il se tramait dans la tête de Karin en ce moment, mais il se demandait s'il devrait aller lui parler après.

Sasuke s'assit aux côtés de Naruto qui l'embrassa alors qu'Itachi s'asseyait aux côtés de Klaus. Sasuke vagua son regard sur la tablée et s'étonna de beaucoup d'autres choses. Scarf lui posait toutes sortes de questions. Son neveu n'était plus trop timide depuis qu'il savait qu'il était son oncle et il voulait savoir tout sur lui. Ryô et Juugo parlaient de l'environnement et des techniques qu'ils pouvaient utiliser pour se calmer. D'ailleurs, Sasuke apprit pendant le repas que les jumeaux et Ryô s'étaient portés garant pour aider à calmer les pulsions de Juugo et il les remercia infiniment.

**- Que faisiez-vous ?**, demanda Naruto.

**- Itachi m'apprenait l'Amaterasu.**

Naruto arrêta de manger et fusilla Itachi du regard, mais Sasuke tourna sa tête pour qu'il se concentre sur lui.

**- Tout va bien, il faut juste que je m'entraîne.**

**- Tes yeux ne sont pas …**

**- Si tu parles du sceau qui protège mes yeux de la cécité, Itachi me l'a déjà fait.**

**- Tu as frappé Sasuke ?**, s'exclama Naruto en se retournant vers Itachi.

Le silence tomba sur la tablée alors que Sasuke roulait des yeux. Dès que ça le touchait, le _Dobe_ devenait une vraie mère-poule.

**- C'était le seul moyen pour placer le sceau**, répondit Itachi qui continuait de manger,** Mais tu es au courant, puisque c'est toi qui l'a concocté avec les jumeaux**, ajouta t-il d'un sourire.

**- Tu aurais dû nous prévenir.**

**- Et pourquoi Naruto ?**, dit Sasuke d'une voix ferme, **Il m'a proposé un moyen de protéger mes yeux et m'aide à m'entraîner. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.**

**- Je dois savoir s'il n'y a pas de danger Sasuke. Imagine que ça n'ait pas marché et que tu ais perdu ta vue ? On aurait fait quoi ?**

**- Ok, on aurait peut-être dû te prévenir, mais je ne l'ai pas perdue alors ça ne sert à rien de se plaindre maintenant.**

Naruto ne trouva rien à dire et se remit à manger alors les conversations redémarraient. Sasuke soupira intérieurement de fatigue. Il ignorait si c'était les effets de la grossesse ou pas mais Naruto devenait un peu irritant lorsqu'ils abordaient certains sujets.

* * *

C'était enfin le jour du grand départ. Itachi et Sasuke avaient passé ces quatre derniers jours à essayer de trouver une solution pour cette fameuse entité mais rien de concluant ne leur était apparu. Sous l'œil d'Itachi, Sasuke avait continué ses entraînements avec son Mangekyou. Sa maîtrise d'Amaterasu s'était nettement améliorée, mais il devait encore s'exercer pour arriver au niveau de Itachi. Au moins, il savait déjà les éteindre, ce qui était rassurant au cas où il n'arriverait pas bien les entraînements. Cependant son frère avait augmenté le niveau et lui avait demandé de faire bouger les flammes, ce qui était beaucoup plus difficile.

Ils étaient à présent tous dans le salon, s'assurant que rien n'ait été oublié. Itachi, qui était parti quelques minutes, revint avec un sac tenu avec précaution, ce qui attira les yeux de tous. Cependant ce fut à Suigetsu qu'il s'adressa.

**- Suigetsu, tu as bien dit que tu étais à la recherche des épées de Kiri ?**

Le jeune homme acquiesça alors que Itachi ouvrait le sac qu'il avait amené avec lui. Suigetsu écarquilla des yeux quand il vit le contenu. Trois des sept épées de Kiri. Suigetsu n'en croyait pas ses yeux, comment Itachi pouvait être en possession de toutes ces épées ? Il y avait deux jittes, différentes des jittes habituelles, car non seulement elles étaient des lames mais au bout de ces lames ressortaient des petites lames courbées. Il y avait aussi un genre de gros rouleau mais très dangereux, car c'était en réalité une épée entourée de parchemins explosifs qui se remplaçaient par d'autres à chaque explosion. La dernière arme qu'il vit était discrète comparée aux autres mais elle était aussi redoutable. Elle était extrêmement fine mais c'était ce qui la rendait redoutable car au bout du manche se trouvait une longue corde fine qui permettait au possesseur de l'épée de « coudre » ses adversaires, surtout que la corde était très solide.

**- Elles appartenaient à Kisame**, continua Itachi,** Il ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi il les gardait avec lui.**

**- Tu … Je peux ?**, demanda le jeune homme avec émotion.

Itachi acquiesça alors que Suigetsu se rapprochait rapidement du sac, le sourire aux lèvres. Il toucha chaque arme avec attention alors que les autres comprenaient au fur et à mesure la raison de sa bonne humeur. Cependant, Suigetsu fronça rapidement des sourcils avant de regarder Itachi.

**- Attends. Où est Samehada ?**, demanda-t-il, **C'était l'arme de Kisame.**

**- Samehada ?**, imita Karin, **Elle ne fait pas partie de ces épées ?**, dit-elle en montrant les trois armes.

**- Non**, dit Suigetsu en se relevant, **Les sortes de jittes c'est **_**Ikazuchi no Kiba**_**. Ce sont de vrais paratonnerres mais c'est un réel avantage pour le porteur.**

**- Et ça ?**, demanda Kotaro en prenant la plus fine des armes.

**- C'est **_**Nuibari**_**, « l'aiguille à coudre »**, répondit Suigetsu, **Elle transperce le corps humain avec une facilité déconcertante et la corde …**, dit-il en prenant un fil fin qui pendait en dessous du manche, **elle est tellement solide qu'on a du mal à la couper.**

**- Alors c'est quoi celle-là ?**, demanda Juichi en s'approchant du gros rouleau.

**- Ne t'approche pas !**, s'écria Suigetsu en lui prenant la main,** C'est **_**Shibuki**_**. C'est une épée à manipuler avec précaution. Les feuilles de papier que tu vois sont des papiers explosifs.**

Juichi fixa avec stupéfaction les armes alors qu'il s'éloignait prudemment du sac, vite imité par les autres, sauf Naruto. Suigetsu se tourna vers Itachi alors que ce dernier regardait avec suspicion les armes. Sentant son regard, Itachi leva le sien vers Suigetsu et vit que le jeune homme le regardait avec sérieux. Il se rappelait que Kisame lui avait parlé d'un gamin qui voulait absolument devenir l'un des sept épéistes. Il ignorait pourquoi Suigetsu cherchait à récupérer les sept épées car il était évident que ce n'était pas juste pour dépasser son frère, mais Itachi préféra ne pas s'en réoccuper. C'était son problème à régler.

**- Si tu veux savoir où est Samehada, il faut que tu ailles au lac**, répondit Itachi.

**- Au lac ?**, s'étonna Suigetsu, **Mais … Pourquoi ?**

**- Depuis la mort de Kisame, elle devient incontrôlable avec quiconque l'approchant. Elle reste depuis au fond du lac.**

**- Incontrôlable ?**, demanda Karin,** C'est vivant ?**

**- Oui**, répondit Itachi.

**- Comment une épée peut être vivante ?**, s'étonna Karin.

**- Elle est spéciale**, répondit Suigetsu.

Suigetsu sourit et remercia Itachi avant de prendre la direction du lac. Curieux de la suite, les autres suivirent calmement le jeune homme. Lorsqu'il arriva au bord du lac, Suigetsu retira rapidement ses vêtements pour ne rester qu'en caleçon. Quand Juichi comprit ce que programmait Suigetsu, il commença à s'avancer pour l'arrêter mais Naruto le retint au bras.

**- Quoi ?**, cracha Juichi, **Tu ne vas pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour mon compagnon.**

Naruto leva un sourcil face à la réponse de son second. Les jumeaux pâlirent face à son comportement. Depuis leur arrivée dans le groupe, Juichi n'avait jamais contredit un seul ordre, silencieux ou dit, de la part de Naruto, mais depuis le combat que les ninjas avaient eu avec Ren, Juichi semblait perdre un peu de son contrôle. Juichi essaya de se dégager de la poigne de Naruto mais le regard de ce dernier devint rapidement rouge avant qu'il ne lui torde le bras dans le dos pour l'immobiliser. Juichi fut rapidement plaqué au sol alors que Naruto enfonçait un genou dans son dos, le bras toujours maintenu.

**- Tu devrais vraiment te calmer**, siffla Naruto en forçant un peu sa poigne et son poids.

**- Urg … lâche-moi Naruto**, cracha Juichi, **Tu aurais fait la même chose si c'était l'Uchiha.**

**- Tu es vraiment un idiot**, souffla Naruto, **Que préfères-tu ?****Le voir courir partout à la recherche des épées ou qu'il les ait déjà ?**

**- Cette épée est incontrôlable !**

**- Naruto …**

Le blond leva son regard vers Suigetsu qui s'était rapproché. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire avant de hocher la tête. Naruto soupira et se leva alors que Juichi se dégageait de son chef. Le jeune homme se retourna vers son amant mais avant même que leurs regards puissent s'accrocher, il se reçut un coup de poing de la part de Suigetsu. Juichi plaça sa main sur sa joue avant de regarder son amant avec colère.

**- Pourquoi m'as-tu fait ça ?**

**- Tu n'as rien senti n'est-ce pas ?**, dit calmement Suigetsu.

Juichi ne répondit pas à Suigetsu mais ce dernier savait très bien la réponse. Comment pouvait-il faire une égratignure à Ren s'il n'avait même pas à faire sentir quelque chose à Juichi. Suigetsu se rapprocha de Juichi, lui prit la tête de force et l'embrassa. Un doux et simple baiser. Juichi, encore étonné par l'action de Suigetsu, ne fit rien jusqu'au moment où il tomba dans le regard violet du jeune homme. Sasuke soupira sous l'attitude que prenait Suigetsu avec Juichi. _Il s'en sort très bien pour quelqu'un qui ne sais pas quoi faire pour améliorer son couple_, pensa-t-il.

**- Tu me fais confiance ?**, demanda Suigetsu.

**- Bien sûr**, répliqua Juichi, **Mais …**

**- Je sais ce que je fais, alors laisse-moi y aller. Samehada n'est pas aussi incontrôlable que tu le penses. Je veux devenir plus fort Juichi.**

Juichi ne répondit rien, semblant réfléchir à la question et soupira avant de hocher la tête. Suigetsu lui sourit et l'embrassa avant d'entrer dans le lac, où il transforma son corps pour prendre immédiatement l'état de liquide. Puis il plongea et on ne vit plus rien pendant un bon moment, le silence reprenant sa place dans le groupe. Ils attendirent en faisant attention à chaque mouvement qu'ils réussissaient à voir dans l'eau. Un simple petit mouvement de l'eau réussissait à les stresser. Juichi était le plus stressé, cela faisait à peine quatre jours que Suigetsu s'était réveillé et ce dernier se permettait de faire un plongeon au fond du lac. Juichi se dit qu'il devrait vraiment calmer Suigetsu, parce qu'il avait une grosse partie en lui qui stressait à l'idée de voir du sang remonter à la surface.

Tout à coup, l'eau se fit un peu plus mouvementée avant qu'un grand amas d'eau fasse une montée surprenante au milieu du lac. Tout le groupe regarda avec étonnement le spectacle, accompagné des exclamations joyeuses de Scarf qui trouvait cela amusant. Le même scénario se produisit une dizaine de fois avant que le lac ne redevienne silencieux. Les assassins se tendirent immédiatement alors que le nez de Juichi se fronçait.

**- Du sang …**

Sasuke et ses amis le regardèrent avec étonnement avant qu'un mouvement n'attire leurs regards. Une grosse forme violette avec de gros pics flottait à la surface et se rapprochait d'eux. La forme montra ce qui semblait être des dents avant d'accélérer vers eux. Ce ne fût que lorsqu'ils virent la deuxième forme à côté qu'ils comprirent ce que c'était. Juichi, après un regard à Naruto qui hocha de la tête, se précipita vers Samehada qui lui laissa la place pour qu'il aide son nouveau porteur. Les jumeaux se rapprochèrent de Suigetsu et regardèrent un peu son état. Il avait une grande entaille le long de son bras mais sinon il semblait juste épuisé. Le jeune homme sourit un peu au groupe avant de se relever, aidé par Juichi.

**- Alors, c'est ça Samehada ?**, demanda Karin avec dégoût lorsqu'elle vit l'épée se rapprocher de Suigetsu.

**- Oui c'est elle**, sourit Suigetsu en passant sa main sur l'épée qui sembla ronronner, **Une vraie épée vivante. Elle déchiquette et broie tout ce qui passe sur son chemin.**

**- Maintenant que vous avez fini, on pourrait peut-être y aller**, soupira Naruto d'un air ennuyé.

Suigetsu sourit un peu et hocha de la tête. Le groupe retourna tranquillement en direction de la maison et chacun prit ses effets personnels avant de dire au revoir à Itachi, Klaus et au petit Scarf. Itachi arrêta un moment Sasuke et lui tendit un gros sac au dos, amenant des interrogations de la part de son frère et du groupe.

**- C'est de la lecture**, dit Itachi de manière énigmatique,** Je pense que ça te plaira beaucoup.**

Bien que Naruto plissa des yeux, il ne dit rien cependant et attendit calmement que Itachi ait terminé. Sasuke remercia Itachi en comprenant à quoi la lecture faisait référence et il remercia Klaus pour son aide envers Suigetsu. À l'étonnement du couple, il vint prendre Klaus dans ses bras.

**- Bienvenue chez les Uchiha**, souffla-t-il, **Prend soin de mon frère et mes neveux**, sourit-il.

**- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça**, sourit Klaus alors qui passait une main dans la chevelure de Scarf.

**- Tu reviendras ?**, demanda Scarf d'une petite voix.

Sasuke s'accroupit et passa à son tour une main dans les cheveux bruns du garçon avant de lui sourire et de lui confirmer.

**- Promis ?**

**- Promis.**

Le petit garçon sauta au cou de Sasuke et leur souhaita bon voyage. Le groupe, après quelques au revoir de plus, quittèrent la vallée pour retourner à Konoha. Sasuke regarda une dernière fois la vallée et espéra très fort revoir son frère qu'il avait enfin retrouvé.

* * *

Dans la nuit, alors que la majorité des populations s'endormaient paisiblement, quelque chose se réveillait pour la première fois d'un très long sommeil. C'était un lieu assez bien éclairé. Les murs étaient taillés dans la roche même. Il y avait différentes gravures d'où émanait une énergie qui luisait d'un bleu clair sur les murs, éclairant la salle à intervalles réguliers. Au sol, il y avait une énorme masse enchaînée qui occupait toute la salle, sauf une petite parcelle allant de l'entrée de la salle au centre où se trouvait un katana planté dans un socle de pierre duquel émanait la même énergie et la même lumière que les murs.

La masse était entièrement blanche et semblait vivante. Personne n'avait vu de pareilles créatures. Sa tête ressemblait à un dragon des mythes asiatiques. La créature soupira un grand coup, découvrant deux rangées de canine pointues, avant de finalement ouvrir ses yeux. Deux yeux rouges de chaque côté de sa tête et un autre œil rouge au milieu de son crâne. Elle commença à se lever mais les murs devinrent plus luisants et les chaînes la plaquèrent contre le sol. La créature grogna de frustration.

**- Meiko, traîtresse**, grogna la créature d'une voix grave, **Tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse.**

La créature passa beaucoup d'heures à essayer de se libérer mais plus les chaînes se resserraient et plus la créature se fatiguait. Les yeux de la créature se voilèrent avant qu'elle ne voit l'image qu'il avait de son ancien maître. Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années avec de longs cheveux noirs comme de l'encre attachés avec une barrette rouge, une peau si pâle qu'on pourrait la croire aussi fragile que du verre et des yeux noirs brillant de sympathie. Elle était habillée d'un long kimono rouge où un dragon blanc aux yeux rouges y était dessiné.

La créature la revoyait parler de sa voix douce et chaleureuse.

_« Byakuei, mon ami. Quand tu te réveilleras, tu seras libre. Tu auras juste à attendre le prochain héritier. Lui, il pourra te libérer de ces chaînes. »_

La créature soupira en se rappelant les paroles de cette jeune femme qu'il considérait comme amie. S'il n'était pas libre, c'était que l'héritier ne l'avait pas encore trouvé. Ses yeux parcoururent la salle et ne vit personne. En effet, il devait encore attendre son arrivée.

_Pour combien de temps ?_

La créature soupira de fatigue avant que ses yeux ne se referment lentement. Elle attendrait s'il le faut. Nul doute que Meiko ne serait pas morte sans laisser de trace. Sa liberté reposait sur cet héritier.

* * *

_**À suivre.**_

(1) cécité : état d'une personne aveugle.

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Ce chapitre est légèrement plus court que les autres en raison de beaucoup de craintes de certains lecteurs qui pensaient que ma fic était abandonnée, ce qui n'est pas le cas. =) bon c'est une fin de chapitre qui me plaît donc on ne va pas se plaindre. Je préviens une nouvelle fois parce que certains n'ont pas de compte ici : je suis en pleine études et révisions, donc je n'ai pas trop le temps, voir quasiment pas le temps de publier mes chapitre.**_

_**Je remercie infiniment mes lecteurs, revieweurs, ceux qui mettent en favoris et alerte. Ça doit faire 2-3 mois que je n'ai pas publié et je voyais encore des alerte, reviews et favoris. Ça me touche beaucoup.**_

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

_**Neko-Neko10 **_: Merci pour ta review et ton inquiétude, je ne vais pas abandonner ma fic. Je n'abandonne pas mes fics. Même si c'est une fin ou milieu nul je les continuerai.

_**Hathor2 **_: Normalement, les chapitres qui viennent vont parler de grossesses. Donc patience, là je me suis un peu plus concentrer sur Sasuke et Itachi et un peu de Suigetsu et Juichi.

_**Mama **_: Merci pour tes encouragements. Les parchemins contiennent des informations qui pourraient bien changer des choses. Les ninjas vont survivre, enfin … certains … =D

_**Angel **_: Merci Angel, ça me touche beaucoup.

_**Natsuki **_: Merci pour ta reviews, j'étais embarrassé par ton compliment. Je ne vais pas forcément répondre à toutes tes questions, mais ça me fait plaisir de savoir qu'au moins certains lecteurs se posent des questions sur la suite. Ça motive.

J'ai trouvé ça amusant que Sasuke se réveille sans Naruto a ses cotés. Bien que en réalité, je ne savais pas comment introduire Sasuke donc j'ai fait ça. Tu remarqueras que tous les démons ne sont pas si effrayant que le pensent certains villageois.

Non ça ne va pas être de tout repos avec un Naruto protecteur et enceint en plus.

On en a pas encore fini avec Suigetsu et Juichi mais pour le moment on va dire que la rancune est passée.

Sasuke y arrive parce que je le voulais. =D je rigole. Parce qu'il le fallait sinon l'histoire n'avançait pas.

Oroshimaru était avide de connaissance, et des parchemins d'une autre langue devait sûrement apporter son lot de savoir.

On va dire que Sasuke aura un entourage qui l'aidera un maximum pour progresser.

Il y a un moyen pour les yeux mais je reste secrète là-dessus. Je rigole de tes suppositions et j'adore ça.

Tes questions sur Sasuke sont pertinentes mais je vais rester dans le secret parce que tu en poses certaines qui révéleraient ma suite.

Naruto est inquiet et il se doute qu'il y a quelque chose sur Sasuke mais l'ignore.

Je vais essayer de parler des enfants, mais pour le moment vaut mieux penser à leur sécurité, donc éradiquer l'ennemi.


	19. Chapter 18 : Confiance et menace

**Disclamer :** alors… les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto… après au fil de l'histoire certains vont apparaître et ils seront entièrement créés à partir de mon imagination  
**Pairing :** Sasuke/Naruto  
**Rating :** M.  
**Avertissement :** Je signale bien que cette fiction est du genre YAOI! Donc les homophobes, vous pouvez partir!

_**Les Jinchuriki :**_  
_- Ichibi (Shukaku) : __**Gaara**_  
_- Nibi (Nekomata):__**Yugito Ni'i**_  
_- Sanbi : __**…**_  
_- Yobi : __**Rôshi**_  
_- Gobi : __**Han**_  
_- Rokubi : __**Utakata**_  
_- Nanabi : __**Fû**_  
_- Hachibi : __**Killer**__**Bee**_  
_- Kyûbi : __**Naruto**_

_**Autres démons :**_  
_- Belkior : __**Juichi**_  
_- Mahooki : __**Isei**_  
_- Waleto : __**Ryô**_  
_- Serpadim : __**Krotal**_  
_- Zarik : __**Zarik**__ ( vous comprendrez plus tard )_  
_- Megousta : __**Lucy**_  
_- Seby je n'ai pas encore trouvé de nom._  
_- pour les jumeaux c'est compliqué. Non très simple : je ne trouve pas de noms classes._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

_**Trahison et pardon.**_

_**Chapitre 18 : **__**Confiance et menace.**_

Le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé sur Konoha. Les résidents dormaient encore, laissant la protection de leur cher village aux ninjas de garde. Au domaine Uchiha, tout le monde en faisait autant. Le repos était quelque chose de sacré pour eux. Chez Sasuke, tout était calme. Sasuke dormait paisiblement comme à son habitude, Naruto collé à lui, récupérant de ses journées d'entraînement. Ça faisait deux mois qu'ils étaient revenus à Konoha, au grand plaisir de Hayato et Nally. L'entraînement promis par Naruto n'avait toujours pas commencé, au grand désespoir de Sasuke, qui s'était occupé en continuant les entraînements d'Itachi, très complexes et fatigant. À son étonnement, Itachi lui avait donné tous les parchemins que seul Sasuke pouvait comprendre. Il avait bien essayé de les lire mais Naruto pointait le bout de son nez à chaque fois et avec les entraînements de Itachi, ça en devenait fatigant pour Sasuke. Mais ce soir-là, Sasuke ne risquait pas de récupérer beaucoup. Il sentit quelque chose le secouer un peu et une voix l'appeler. Aimant son sommeil, Sasuke balaya l'importun. Mais ce dernier revint à la charge. Sasuke grogna un peu avant d'ouvrir un œil en direction de la personne qui n'était autre que Naruto.

**- Sasu …**

**- Hm ?**

**- J'ai faim.**

Sasuke ignorait s'il devait tuer son amant ou pas. Naruto le réveillait juste pour lui dire qu'il avait faim ? Il ignorait ce que faisait cet idiot de ses journées, mais lui, il était épuisé.

**- Tu te moques de moi Dobe ?**

Naruto lui sembla tout timide sous l'instant, avec ses longs cheveux dérangés, donnant presque envie à Sasuke s'il n'avait pas été sorti du sommeil. Naruto secoua la tête avant de regarder son amant avec un regard suppliant.

**- S'il te plaît Sas'ke**, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Sasuke ferma ses yeux avant de soupirer, alors que Naruto l'embrassait de joie. Inutile de parler, il avait compris sa réponse. Sasuke se releva et s'assit au bord du lit. La tête lui tournait un peu dû à son réveil récent. Il prit le temps de reprendre ses esprits avant de se lever en direction de la porte.

**- Que voudrais-tu ?**, demanda-t-il alors qu'il atteignait la porte.

**- De la glace !**, sourit Naruto.

Sasuke s'arrêta subitement à la porte avant de regarder son amant avec un regard étonné. Pourtant Naruto lui souriait encore, ne comprenant pas le problème. Sasuke soupira en se tenant l'arrête de son nez.

**- Dobe, même si nous sommes en début d'été, cela ne veut pas dire que tu peux manger de la glace à n'importe quel moment.**

**- Tu m'as demandé ce que je veux et c'est ça**, répliqua Naruto.

**- Naruto, il fait nuit**, dit Sasuke d'un ton irrité, **Tu risques de tomber malade.**

**- Sasuke …**, supplia Naruto.

Sasuke soupira et leva les yeux vers le plafond tout en quittant la pièce. Il prit la direction de la cuisine et ouvrit le réfrigérateur. À son grand malheur, il n'y avait pas de glace. Il soupira d'exaspération. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Ces derniers temps, Naruto avait beaucoup de fringales et selon les jumeaux cela n'allait pas s'arrêter. Les sautes d'humeur de Naruto étaient très fréquentes, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Personne n'aurait pu le croire s'il disait voir un Naruto souriant et boudeur lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, parce que Naruto devenait froid dès qu'il sortait du domaine. Le seul conseil que les jumeaux avaient pu lui donner c'était de ne pas énerver Naruto, donc Sasuke faisait en sorte de répondre aux moindres besoins de son amant.

Sasuke referma le réfrigérateur et remonta dans leur chambre où il vit Naruto couché sur le dos, les yeux fermés, à caresser son ventre. Il fallait avouer que cela faisait maintenant 4 mois que Naruto était enceint et bien qu'au début on ne le voyait pas trop, maintenant on pouvait voir une petite forme. Sasuke n'était pas le seul à pouvoir le voir, surtout avec les hauts juste-au-corps noirs que portait Naruto dans les journées. Tout le monde pouvait le voir.

Le blond se retourna vers Sasuke avec un grand sourire avant que ce dernier ne disparaisse quand il vit Sasuke se diriger vers son armoire pour mettre un large haut bleu pour accompagner son bas de nuit noir.

**- Elle est où la glace ?**, demanda Naruto.

**- Il n'y en a plus dans le réfrigérateur**, dit Sasuke en baillant.

Le brun se dirigea vers son bureau où sa sacoche se trouvait et fouilla à l'intérieur pour y récupérer son portefeuille. Pour le moment, il n'avait pas trop de problèmes d'argent mais l'Hokage avait suspendu certaines missions de rang S. Il fallait attendre qu'ils soient capables de se débrouiller sans le Ryûketsu no Akuma. Dure tâche à faire.

**- Ce qui veut dire que je n'aurais pas de glace ?**, dit subitement Naruto.

Sasuke se retourna vers lui et le vit craindre de ne pas pouvoir manger. Pour accentuer le coup, son ventre se mit tout à coup à gargouiller faisant Sasuke écarquiller des yeux. Naruto plaqua immédiatement sa main à son ventre avant de s'excuser, ce qui fit sourire Sasuke. Il vint embrasser son amant avant de passer sa main sur son ventre.

**- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir faim je pense**, sourit-il, **Il y a une boutique qui est ouverte de nuit à deux rues du domaine. Il devrait y avoir de la glace.**

Naruto sourit à Sasuke avant de l'embrasser amoureusement.

**- Ramène un peu de glace à la pêche**, souffla-t-il.

**- Je pensais que tu aimais citron et chocolat ?**, s'étonna Sasuke, **Tu as fini les deux pots.**

**- Non. Tes glaces étaient déjà là**, répliqua Naruto, **Je n'ai fait que prendre ce qui se trouvait déjà là.**

**- Ah oui, je me rappelle maintenant, ce sont celles de Hayato et Nally.**

Naruto rigola discrètement alors que Sasuke retient qu'il devait en racheter pour les deux enfants. Le rire de Naruto n'était plus comme avant non plus et cela attristait un peu Sasuke. Il voulait revoir son Naruto d'autrefois. Pas qu'il se plaignait de celui de maintenant mais il fallait avouer que son Naruto d'aujourd'hui avait plus de retenue dans ses expressions que l'ancien. Le ventre de Naruto gargouilla encore une fois et Sasuke partit non sans un dernier baiser à son amant.

Quand il arriva dans les rues du quartier Uchiha, Sasuke trouva le domaine très calme. Plus calme que dans la journée où il entendait encore les enfants crier de joie en s'amusant et les résidents se héler. Sasuke respira le bon air frais du soir avant de se mettre en route. Rares étaient les fois où le domaine pouvait être aussi calme. Il aimait voir toutes ces vies circuler dans son domaine mais il aimait tout autant sa tranquillité et il fallait admettre que la tranquillité n'était plus ce qu'elle était depuis l'arrivée du Ryûketsu.

Sasuke mit quelques minutes pour arriver à la boutique. Le gérant le salua d'un air accueillant avant de s'intéresser aux mots croisés qu'il faisait. Sasuke alla du côté des glaces et trouva par chance les glaces qu'il cherchait. Sauf un parfum : celui de Naruto. Sasuke soupira et retourna vers le gérant.

**- Vous n'auriez pas de la glace à la pêche ?**

**- De la glace ?**, s'étonna le gérant, **Ce n'est pas un peu tard pour prendre de la glace ?**

**- Vous en avez ou pas ?**

**- J'en ai**, sourit le gérant, **mais je n'ai pas programmé de les sortir maintenant. Sinon les autres parfums ne seraient pas vendus.**

**- Vous ne pouvez pas faire une entorse ? Cette personne veut absolument ce parfum.**

Le gérant sortit de derrière de son comptoir et alla lui chercher un pot. Par précaution, il prit chaque parfum en double, au cas où l'estomac de son Dobe en exigerait plus. Le gérant fût étonné par la quantité et sourit. Six pots de 2 litres étaient tout même excessifs.

**- Et bien jeune homme, c'est votre femme qui vous envoie en chercher ?**, plaisanta-t-il.

**- On peut dire ça comme ça**, dit calmement Sasuke qui attendait que le gérant termine de calculer le prix.

**- Ah les femmes**, soupira le gérant d'un air nostalgique, **à chaque grossesse elles nous en font payer le prix en demandant l'impossible.**

Sasuke fut étonné intérieurement. Comment l'homme pouvait savoir qu'il y avait un Dobe enceint derrière tout ça ? Mais bon, il n'était pas là pour parler de grossesse non plus. Il voulait retrouver son lit. Il paya ses courses et s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

**- Uchiha ?**

Sasuke soupira et s'efforça de ne pas lever les yeux en entendant cette voix. Il se retourna et vit Juichi qui approchait de la caisse avec des articles dans un panier.

**- Juichi**, dit-il calmement.

Juichi donna sa marchandise au gérant et regarda Sasuke de haut en bas avant de regarder les pots de glace que l'Uchiha avait en sac. Il émit un son moqueur à l'attention de Sasuke, ce qui énerva un peu plus Sasuke. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de voir Juichi maintenant. Les deux jeunes hommes repartirent de la boutique en direction du domaine. Sasuke fut étonné de ne pas recevoir une remarque acerbe de la part de Juichi.

**- Que fais-tu là ?**, demanda-t-il.

**- En quoi cela te regarde ?**

Sasuke soupira d'irritation. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Juichi s'acharnait à lui parler comme cela. Ce n'était pas comme s'il lui avait fait quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

**- Tu comptes continuer à me parler comme ça encore longtemps ?**

**- Tant que le Boss ne l'impose pas, je ne me vois pas changer.**

Sasuke se demanda rapidement si cet imbécile de chien le prenait pour un idiot. _« Tant que le Boss ne l'impose pas »_ ? Devait-il lui rappeler que Naruto ne forcerait jamais les membres du _Ryûketsu_ à faire des choses qu'ils ne souhaitent pas ? Bien sûr que non. Juichi s'amusait avec ses nerfs. Sasuke vit qu'ils approchaient de sa maison et s'arrêta, fixant Juichi qui avait fait de même.

**- Tu peux m'expliquer quel est ton problème ?**

**- Mon problème c'est toi Uchiha**, dit sombrement Juichi.

**- Moi ?**, dit froidement Sasuke, **À ma connaissance, je ne t'ai rien fait si ce n'est répondre à tes remarques.**

Juichi resta à observer Sasuke de son regard canin avant de soupirer et de secouer la tête de gauche à droite avec fatalité. Il reprit sa route, laissant Sasuke devant sa maison. Ce dernier s'apprêta à l'interpeller mais Juichi lui répondit assez rapidement.

**- Tu es un Uchiha. C'est amplement suffisant.**

Sans un mot de plus, Juichi disparut au croisement de la rue, laissant un Sasuke assez frustré de cette réponse. Pourquoi le nom de son clan se retrouvait dans chaque bouche qui éprouvait de la rancœur ? Qu'avait fait son clan à Juichi ? D'ailleurs, son clan avait été exterminé il y a un peu plus de treize ans maintenant, alors pourquoi ?

Sasuke soupira et rentra chez lui. Peut-être devrait-il le demander à Naruto. Le Dobe était leur chef, donc il devait sûrement tout connaître sur ses membres. En particulier lorsque certains de ces assassins avaient une rancune envers son compagnon, c'est à dire lui.

Sasuke alla déposer ses achats dans le réfrigérateur et ne tarda pas à remonter dans sa chambre avec un pot de glace dans les mains. Quand il entra dans sa chambre, Naruto semblait perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre. Sasuke le trouva magnifique à ce moment-là, mais le regard de Naruto montrait que quelque chose le préoccupait. Le brun ferma la porte de sa chambre et Naruto se retourna enfin vers lui.

**- Tu l'as ?**, demanda le blond avec un mince sourire.

Sasuke s'approcha et lui tendit le pot de glace et une cuillère. Le blond s'empara de la glace tout en remerciant son amant avant de la dévorer. Sasuke se recoucha à sa place d'origine et regarda Naruto manger sa glace. Il se demandait bien ce qui préoccupait Naruto. Il voulait lui demander mais il connaissait le nouveau caractère de son amant qui était de se refermer à chaque fois qu'on lui posait une question compromettante pour tous ces secrets et Sasuke ne vouait pas d'un Dobe froid dans son lit. Mais Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'en poser une.

**- Dobe ?**

Naruto arrêta de manger et regarda Sasuke, la cuillère encore dans la bouche. Sasuke sembla voir un peu de son ancien Naruto et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire discrètement.

**- Le cabot et …**

**- Il s'appelle Juichi, tu sais ?**, le coupa Naruto.

**- Depuis quand tu connais Juichi?**, demanda-t-il calmement.

Le regard de Naruto s'écarquilla à la question. Sûrement qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de question de sa part. Le blond fronça des sourcils et posa sa cuillère avant de regarder son amant qui le fixait toujours calmement.

**- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?**, demanda le blond sur la défensive.

**- Dobe**, soupira Sasuke, **Je veux juste savoir comment vous vous êtes connus.**

Le blond le regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de finalement soupirer. Sasuke vit que ça l'embêtait plus qu'autre chose de lui en parler, mais si son amant refusait encore de lui parler juste de ça, c'est qu'il ne le voyait vraiment pas comme digne de confiance et cela fit mal à Sasuke face à cette appréhension.

**- Ce n'est pas si extraordinaire. C'est après mon départ de Konoha**, dit Naruto en continuant à manger sa glace, **Kyûbi m'avait dirigé vers la montagne de Mimi-bâsan et Juichi y était.**

**- Et c'est là que vous avez commencé à former le groupe**, dit Sasuke.

**- Pas tout fait**, sourit Naruto, **Le groupe s'est formé un peu après la naissance de Hayato.**

Sasuke fronça des sourcils. Après la naissance de Hayato ? Mais alors, qu'est-ce que Naruto avait fait depuis son départ de Konoha ? Vagabondait-il ? Avait-il commencé à tuer ? Ces quatre années formaient un brouillard autour de Naruto et Sasuke voulait savoir ce qui s'y cachait.

**- Et tu faisais quoi avant la création du groupe ?**

**- Je m'entraînais**, répondit Naruto alors qu'il finissait sa glace, **J'avais gardé contact avec Gaara et il me prévenait de chaque organisation suspecte sur la manipulation des démons. Juichi et moi allions les détruire et nous libérions les victimes.**

Sasuke ignorait pourquoi, mais il sentait que Naruto ne lui disait pas tout. Bien que son comportement semblait serein, le regard de Naruto ne correspondait pas à quelqu'un qui avait juste fait cela pendant quatre ans. Naruto avait fait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui méritait d'être gardé secret pour longtemps, voire même après la mort. Et Sasuke aimerait bien le savoir.

**- Et les victimes sont venues avec vous ?**

**- Non. Certains ne voulaient plus avoir de contact avec les démons et retournaient à leur village. Au début, on pensait que ça se passerait bien**, dit Naruto avec le visage fermé, **mais nous avions tort.**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Je pensais que tu voulais savoir juste depuis quand je connais Juichi**, dit subitement Naruto.

Sasuke garda son calme mais la frustration y était. Même s'il lui avait dit un peu de ce qu'il faisait à ce moment, Naruto gardait un peu trop de choses pour lui. Il voulait lui hurler qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, mais ça rapporterait quelques inconvénients : premièrement, ça ne ferait que braquer son amant qui l'était déjà assez et deuxièmement, ça réveillerait les enfants. Sasuke soupira et se releva pour faire face à son amant. S'il voulait qu'ils ne parlent que du sac à puce et bien ils le feraient.

**- D'accord**, dit-il calmement, **Alors si tu le connais depuis tout ce temps, tu dois savoir vraiment tout sur lui, non ?**

**- N'est-ce pas évident, Teme ? Juichi est mon second. Si aucun des Jinchuriki ne peut prendre la direction du groupe à ma place, c'est à Juichi de le diriger et le protéger**, dit fermement Naruto.

Juichi avait la confiance totale de Naruto. Sasuke le voyait très bien. Naruto pourrait lui confier la survie du groupe. Quel homme pourrait avoir la charge d'un groupe s'il n'avait pas la confiance totale de leur chef ? Sasuke en eut mal au cœur en entendant ça. Juichi le détestait. Mais si par malheur, Juichi transformait sa haine en vengeance et qu'il le nuisait face à Naruto, est-ce que ce dernier croirait plus Juichi que lui ? Sasuke eut peur en y pensant. Sasuke remit ses idées en place et se concentra sur Naruto qui le regardait toujours.

**- Sais-tu pourquoi Juichi me déteste autant ?**

Naruto fit immédiatement face à Sasuke et le regarda de ses yeux bleus, assombri par la nuit éclairée. Sasuke resta à le fixer calmement sans faire un moindre geste si ce n'est respirer. Il sentait qu'une grande réflexion se passait dans la tête du blond. Ses yeux montraient sa réflexion profonde. Sasuke en aurait ri si la situation n'était pas aussi sérieuse. C'était à croire que l'on se moquait de lui. Naruto trouvait encore le moyen de lui cacher des choses.

**- Je crois qu'on a assez parlé.**

**- Dobe, tu …**

**- Sasuke**, coupa Naruto d'un ton dur, **On. n'en. parle. plus.**

Naruto fusilla Sasuke du regard, ce dernier en fit de même jusqu'à ce que son amant ne lui tourne le dos et se couche. Sasuke soupira de frustration et se coucha à son tour. Cet imbécile l'avait réveillé et maintenant il devait se coucher la tête remplie de questions. Sasuke se coucha dos à Naruto et ferma les yeux, espérant trouver le sommeil le plus rapidement.

* * *

Quatre jours passèrent. Sasuke et Naruto n'avait plus parlé de ce qui touchait Juichi. Au grand malheur de Sasuke, Juichi était le bras droit de Naruto donc c'était la personne qu'il voyait le plus. Et vu les œillades que lui envoyait Naruto à chaque fois, il voyait que Naruto n'avait pas oublié leur discussion. Il voyait surtout que Naruto ne voulait pas qu'il sache ce qui se cachait derrière tout ça, alors Sasuke s'était éloigné. Ce n'était pas qu'il était en colère contre Naruto, mais il était toujours en compagnie de Juichi. Alors il avait pris une résolution drastique : s'éloigner de Naruto dès qu'un des assassins venait voir son amant.

**- Tu es jaloux**, rigola Fû.

Sasuke se tendit à cette parole. Il avait choisi de s'entraîner ce jour-là contre des adversaires, mais tous ses amis étaient occupés. Karin suivait un entraînement médical avec Shizune. Depuis l'attaque contre Ren, elle s'était sentie vraiment inutile pour leur groupe. Sous les conseils de Hinata et Ino, elle avait demandé à être formé pour devenir médecin ninja. Juugo restait plus avec Yotaro et Ryô qui l'aidaient pour ses pulsions. Suigetsu était parti en mission de rang D pour un village qui avait des problèmes avec leurs canalisations. Tout le groupe en avait rigolé. Kakashi préférait passer sa journée avec Iruka, de même pour Asuma avec Kurenai. Ino aidait ses parents avec la boutique. Shikamaru occupait ses journées dans les bureaux de l'Hokage, pour déchiffrer des anciennes archives. Chôji avait trop mangé donc il était en pleine sieste de digestion. Lee et Tenten étaient parties pour une commande d'armes à aller récupérer. Shino, Kiba et Hinata était en mission de reconnaissance pour l'Hokage et Sai était en mission d'infiltration.

Au final, il n'y avait personne parmi les ninjas qu'il connaissait. Il s'était replié sur les assassins du Ryûketsu no Akuma mais c'était pareil. Kotaro et Krotal faisaient des expériences chimiques. Zarik s'entraînait avec Seby. Il ne voulait pas s'entraîner avec Juichi. Isei s'occupait de Shin qui était âgé de deux mois à présent et Lucy s'occupait des enfants. Au final, il lui restait que Fû et Utakata. Ces derniers avaient accepté mais ils voulaient savoir pourquoi il s'était tourné vers eux pour ça. Et voilà la conclusion de toutes ses explications. En plein combat, Fû lui sortait qu'il était jaloux.

**- Je ne suis pas jaloux**, répliqua-t-il en continuant de se battre avec son épée, **Je veux juste qu'il me réponde.**

**- Il y a des choses qui méritent d'être caché**, répliqua Utakata alors qu'il envoyait ses bulles.

Sasuke évita les bulles d'Utakata et s'arrêta pour le regarder. Comme s'il n'y avait pas pensé. Bien sûr qu'il y avait des choses qui méritaient de rester secrètes, mais Naruto ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance au moins une fois ?

Du fait de son manque d'inattention, Sasuke se prit un coup de jambe dans l'estomac de la part de Fû, qui volait rapidement grâce à ses ailes de démons qu'elle avait fait ressortir pour le combat. Alors que Sasuke reprenait son souffle, Utakata et Fû firent disparaître bulles et ailes. Sasuke se releva et fit face à ses deux adversaires avec son katana pointé vers eux.

**- On arrête**, dit calmement Utakata.

**- Déjà ?**, s'étonna-t-il.

**- Il fait bientôt nuit Sasuke**, rigola Fû, **On n'a pas arrêté depuis le déjeuner.**

Sasuke regarda autour de lui et il vit le soleil qui se couchait déjà. Il soupira avant d'acquiescer.

**- Pour Naruto, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter**, sourit Fû, **Il te dira tout quand le moment viendra.**

**- Moment qui peut durer longtemps**, répliqua Sasuke.

Fû et Utakata rigolèrent de l'humeur de Sasuke. Il n'avait pas tort mais il se devait d'être patient, au moins pour Naruto.

**- On rentre ?**, proposa Utakata.

**- Allez-y avant moi**, dit Sasuke, **Le cabot sera sûrement encore là si je rentre. Je préfère l'éviter le plus possible. **

**- Comme tu veux**, rigola Fû, **Bonne soirée Sasuke.**

Sasuke hocha de la tête, comme pour leur dire la même chose et les deux assassins partirent la minute d'après, laissant Sasuke seul sur le terrain d'entraînement. Le brun soupira et se tourna vers les trois poteaux de l'époque. Ce fût le premier combat de leur équipe. Le brun alla en direction des trois poteaux et s'assit à la place qu'il avait occupée. Il sourit sous la nostalgie. Kakashi les avait testés sur le travail d'équipe. Il devait avouer que ce n'était pas très concluant, chacun ne pensait qu'à avoir les clochettes.

Son sourire disparut bien vite. Est-ce que ce n'était pas un signe ? Un signe pour leur dire qu'ils finiraient tous séparés. Sakura les avait trahis pour un amour à sens unique, Sasuke était parti pour une vengeance qui n'avait pas lieu d'être et Naruto … Naruto qui avait tout fait pour les réunir de nouveau avant de partir du village à son tour pour devenir un assassin. Là aussi, il n'y avait pas eu la confiance et un groupe sans une confiance totale est mené vers sa perte. Naruto lui avait dit vouloir l'aider à cette époque, mais il avait refusé et était partie voir Oroshimaru.

**- Sasuke Uchiha ?**

Sasuke sursauta à la voix grave et se retourna vers la personne qui n'était autre qu'un ANBU. Il n'était pas seul. Il était accompagné de deux autres ANBU. Sasuke fronça des sourcils. Que se passait-il encore ?

**- Vous êtes convoqué dans le bureau des conseillers**, dit le ANBU.

L'attention de Sasuke fût touchée de plein fouet. Que lui voulaient ces deux croûtons ? Il leur en voulait toujours pour ce qu'ils avaient programmé à son clan mais le Dobe lui avait dit de faire profil bas pour le moment. Sasuke se leva et suivit les ANBU jusqu'au bureau des conseillers : Mitokado et Utatane.

**- Que me vouliez-vous ?**, demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

**- Un peu de respect jeune homme**, s'exclama la vieille Utatane, **N'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses.**

**- Je sais très bien à qui je m'adresse**, dit-il calmement.

Les deux conseillers se regardèrent silencieusement avant de fixer Sasuke. Mitokado soupira et invita Sasuke à s'asseoir dans le canapé en face du leur, mais Sasuke refusa.

**- Si nous t'avons fait venir c'est pour une mission**, dit Utatane.

**- Je ne reçois de mission que de l'Hokag**e, répliqua-t-il.

**- C'est de l'Hokage**, répondit Mitokado.

**- Permettez-moi d'en douter**, sourit-il sournoisement, **J'ai fait partie de la garde personnelle de l'Hokage pendant un an et je sais qu'elle ne passe jamais par vous pour donner des missions.**

Sasuke vit bien la tension qui avait envahi leur corps mais il se contrôla le plus possible pour ne pas sourire. Les conseillers voulaient le voir pour quelque chose, et même s'il refuserait il voulait au moins le savoir.

- **Tu as raison**, souffla le vieux Mitokado, **En fait ce serait plus une requête**.

- **Une requête ?,** répéta Sasuke.

- **Aimes-tu ton village Sasuke ?,** demanda la vieille Utatane.

Sasuke fut étonné par la soudaine question. Est-ce qu'il aimait ce village ? Bien sûr, il était né, il y avait vécu, il y avait rencontré son amant et des amis en qui il avait confiance. Les seuls points noirs c'était l'extermination de tout son clan et les conseillers et Danzo.

**- Oui**, répondit Sasuke un peu plus sur la défensive.

**- Tu ferais tout pour ton village ?**

Sasuke ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir mais il se contenta de hocher simplement de la tête, attendant calmement la suite.

**- Serais-tu prêt à choisir ton village au lieu de ton amant ?**, continua la vielle femme.

Sasuke écarquilla des yeux tout en regardant les conseillers. Qu'est-ce que Naruto avait à voir avec leur requête ? Sasuke plissa des yeux alors que les conseillers restaient sur leurs positions.

**- Que voulez-vous ?**

**- On veut que tu espionnes Naruto Uzumaki**, répondit le vieil homme.

**- Vous voulez que j'espionne mon amant pour votre compte ?**, souffla Sasuke, **Naruto n'a rien fait au village. Les villageois eux-mêmes s'entendent très bien avec le groupe.**

**- C'est pour le bien du village. Naruto est un danger pour nous tous**, parla le vieil homme.

**- Un danger ? Le danger c'est vous. Vous et toutes vos manigances pour satisfaire vos besoins.**

**- Fais attention à ce que tu dis**, s'outra Utatane.

Sasuke regarda les conseillers d'un air stupéfait. Ils voulaient qu'il trahisse Naruto. Naruto était toute sa vie. Le trahir serait le condamner à mort et jamais Naruto ne lui pardonnerait. Sasuke reprit son calme et fusilla les conseillers. Jamais il ne tenterait une folie pareille. Jamais il ne trahirait son amour pour deux fous.

**- Je ne dirai rien de cette conversation, mais ne vous avisez même pas de vous approcher de Naruto ou du groupe. Dans le cas contraire, je m'en référerai à l'Hokage.**

Sasuke s'apprêta à sortir lorsque la vieille Utatane prit la parole de sa voix sournoise.

**- Ce serait triste qu'il arrive quelque chose à vos enfants**, sourit la vieille femme, **Un accident arrive tellement facilement.**

Sasuke se retourna pour faire face aux deux conseillers. Il activa ses Mangekyou et les entoura d'Amaterasu. Les vieux n'attendirent pas longtemps pour crier de leurs voix étouffées par la vieillesse.

**- Touchez à un seul cheveu de mes gamins et vous verrez ce que c'est que de chercher le clan Uchiha.**

Sasuke désactiva Amaterasu et sortit de leur bureau, sans un seul regard aux deux vieillards. Il marcha rapidement. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Sasuke ralentit et finit par s'arrêter. Ses fous programmaient quelque chose contre Naruto. Devait-il le lui dire ? Non. Il ne pourrait pas le regarder en face sans y penser et il pourrait perdre le peu de confiance que Naruto a pour lui. Que devait-il faire ? Sasuke releva son regard et tomba sur une Shizune qui rentrait dans le bureau de l'Hokage. C'est ça. Il devait s'éloigner pour un moment. Au moins le temps qu'il trouve une solution à tout ça.

Sasuke s'approcha du bureau de l'Hokage et toqua à la porte. Quand il eut l'autorisation, il entra et vit Tsunade en plein travail, ce qui était chose rare.

**- Sasuke ?**, s'étonna-t-elle, **Il y a un problème ?**

**- Je voudrais que vous me donniez une mission. Une longue de préférence.**

**- Les missions longues te sont refusées pour le moment Sasuke**, dit Tsunade.

**- Pourquoi ?**, dit-il avec frustration, **Parce que Naruto en a décidé ainsi ?**

**- Vous vous êtes disputés ?**, demanda Tsunade en fronçant des sourcils.

**- Pour se disputer il faudrait déjà qu'il me parle.**

Tsunade regarda Sasuke de ses yeux marron, cherchant quelque chose que Sasuke lui cacherait. Tsunade soupira et se replongea dans tous ces papiers qui occupaient son bureau.

**- Je ne te donnerai pas de mission.**

**- Quoi ? Mais …**

**- Sasuke**, dit-elle d'un ton ferme,** Tu es préoccupé par pleins de choses dont celles qui tournent autour de Naruto.**

**- Je …**

**- Et je ne veux pas perdre un bon élément parce qu'il pense plus à son amant qu'à sa mission.**

Sasuke ne dit rien et regarda son Hokage avec un regard étonné. Il remit son masque froid et fusilla Tsunade du regard avant de sortir prestement du bureau en claquant la porte. Tsunade soupira et regarda ses feuilles alors que Shizune regardait son Hokage avec inquiétude.

**- Vous êtes sûre que c'est une bonne solution, Tsunade-sama ?****Naruto n'est pas le chef de Konoha.**

**- Shizune. Même si Naruto n'est pas le chef, c'est un jeune homme qui a réussi à gérer toute une colonie d'hôtes tout en les protégeant. Il a leur respect et leur admiration.**

**- Mais, comme vous le dites, il est jeune**, s'exclama Shizune,** On ne peut pas laisser la survie du village entre les mains d'un jeune homme. **

**- Naruto a dû voir plus de choses que nous ces quatre années, donc s'il a des conseils sur la protection du village, je ne vais pas les refuser.**

Shizune soupira avant de s'intéresser à son travail. Elle espérait que son Hokage avait raison de faire confiance à Naruto. Même s'il venait de ce village, il ne fallait pas oublier que Naruto portait sa priorité sur la survie de son groupe. Est-ce que Naruto sera toujours bon conseiller lorsqu'il devra choisir entre son groupe et son village ? Cela restait à vérifier.

Du côté de Sasuke, l'ambiance était plus préoccupante. Il marcha le plus lentement possible pour rentrer chez lui. Il ne voulait pas avoir à affronter Naruto. Il n'était pas un lâche, mais ce que les conseillers programmaient l'inquiétait. Prévenir Naruto serait une solution, mais ça reviendrait à montrer qu'il avait encore besoin de sa force et ça, Sasuke ne le voulait pas. Il se voyait déjà seul, sans Naruto et leurs enfants. Cette réalité lui faisait peur, sans oublier que Naruto et lui étaient encore en froid depuis la discussion concernant Juichi.

**- Sasuke ?**

Sasuke se retourna vers la voix et vit nul autre que Shikamaru. Les deux hommes se saluèrent avant que Shikamaru ne demandent les raisons de sa présence dans le bâtiment. Sasuke resta silencieux. Shikamaru fronça des sourcils et réfléchi un moment. Il s'étonna un peu et regarda autour de lui. Il fronça des sourcils avant de se retourner vers Sasuke.

**- Un verre avec les autres, ça te dit ?**, proposa Shikamaru, **Tenten et Lee sont rentrés.**

Sasuke fut étonné par la proposition de Shikamaru et acquiesça mollement. Ça ne faisait que repousser l'échéance avant qu'il ne voit Naruto mais il espérait que ce serait le plus tard possible. Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers leur bar habituel où ils se retrouvaient souvent après le retour des missions. Karin, Juugo, Ino et Chôji étaient déjà présents. Tenten, Lee et Suigetsu n'attendirent pas longtemps avant de les rejoindre. Ils prirent leur table habituelle, qui était aussi la plus intime du bar, et ils commandèrent chacun une boisson forte. Au fur et à mesure de la soirée, les langues se délièrent et Sasuke ne tarda pas à parler de sa discussion avec les conseillers et n'oublia pas de leur parler des menaces qu'il y avait eu sur Nally et Hayato.

**- Quoi ? !**

Le cri de Karin retendit dans tout le bar. Elle s'excusa rapidement avant de regarder ses amis. Ils parlèrent le plus bas possible alors que le reste de la salle recommençait à faire du brouhaha.

**- Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis, Sasuke ?**, demanda Ino.

**- Absolument.**

**- Il faut prévenir Juichi et Naruto**, dit Suigetsu.

Sasuke fusilla son ami du regard. Sûrement que cet imbécile de poisson voulait sa mort. Oui ça devait être sûrement ça.

**- Mais vas-y Suigetsu**, dit Karin ironique, **Vas rapporter à ton sale cabot que l'on a demandé à Sasuke de les espionner. Il ne retiendra même pas que Sasuke ait menacé les vieux. Je suis sûr qu'il appréciera ton geste. Non, attends ! Peut-être qu'ils te laisseront l'honneur de lui trancher la gorge en pleine nuit.**

**- Tu dis n'importe quoi Karin**, répliqua Suigetsu, **Juichi ne …**

**- Il n'est pas méchant ?**, supposa-t-elle avec une moue enfantine.

**- Karin, je pense que tu abuses un peu**, tempéra Ino, **Mais Suigetsu, il faut avouer que Juichi déteste Sasuke comme la peste.**

**- N'oublions pas que Naruto et son groupe n'ont pas très confiance en nous**, ajouta Tenten, **Lui dire ça ne fera que le faire se méfier encore plus de nous.**

Le silence se fit sur la table alors qu'ils continuaient de boire leurs boissons.

**- Cependant, ce qu'ils ont fait est impardonnable**, grogna Chôji.

**- Il est vrai que menacer des enfants n'est pas très correct**, ajouta Lee.

**- Avez-vous oublié ce qu'ils sont ?**, dit subitement Shikamaru, **Ce sont des ninjas. Sans oublier qu'ils font partie d'une génération où la sécurité du village passe avant tout et tout étranger est considéré comme un ennemi potentiel. **

**- Mais Naruto vient du village.**

**- Mais depuis son départ, il est considéré comme un étranger donc un ennemi potentiel.**

Sasuke eut mal au cœur en entendant ça. Naruto était considéré comme un ennemi ? Et lui ? Il était bien parti du village, alors pourquoi on l'avait accepté aussi facilement ? Shikamaru, qui observait Sasuke, avait dû réfléchir de la même manière car il lui répondit immédiatement.

**- Sasuke, s'ils t'ont accepté c'est sûrement dû à ton don héréditaire. Le Sharingan est l'un des dons les plus rares et les plus puissants du monde Shinobi. Si Naruto n'avait pas refait surface avec Hayato, tu peux être sûr qu'ils n'auraient pas attendu pour t'obliger à te marier avec une demoiselle du village.**

La gorge de Sasuke se serra. L'obliger ? Certe, les conseillers lui avait déjà proposé cette idée d'épouser une jeune fille du village mais Sasuke avait toujours refusé. Devait-il être heureux d'avoir eu cette fameuse nuit avec Naruto ? Sûrement. Jamais il n'aurait pu se marier avec l'une de ces filles qui ne cessait de crier leur amour pour lui. La seule personne qu'il aimerait serait encore et toujours Naruto.

**- Mais maintenant, ils menacent mes enfants.**

**- Je sais et il faut qu'on règle ce problème**, dit Shikamaru, **Seuls**, ajouta-t-il avec une œillade vers Suigetsu.

**- Et comment ?**, dit Karin.

**- Laissez-moi un peu de temps et je vous en reparlerai.**

Tout le monde acquiesça à ses paroles et la soirée continua dans une meilleure ambiance, chacun parlant de sa journée. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il devrait remercier Shikamaru un jour. Cette soirée lui avait permis de ne plus trop s'inquiéter pour Naruto. Il n'aura pas à lui dévoiler sans pour autant lui cacher. Il pourra très bien se débrouiller et protéger sa famille et sans l'aide d'un seul démon.

Quand il rentra chez lui ce soir-là, tout le monde était couché. Il y faisait noir mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se reposer. Il monta à l'étage et alla se prendre une bonne douche pour se rafraîchir les idées. Il se prépara à dormir et ne tarda pas à rejoindre sa chambre. Il ne fût pas étonné de voir Naruto dormir. Ce n'est pas comme s'il devait l'attendre chaque soir son retour non plus, il n'était pas une femme au foyer.

Sasuke se coucha dans son lit et regarda la silhouette de Naruto, ce dernier lui tournant le dos. Ils dormaient comme cela depuis leur discussion. Sasuke se rapprocha de son amant et se colla à son dos alors qu'une de ses mains allait sur son ventre. Sasuke embrassa son cou et Naruto gémit. Le brun sourit et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Ça sentait Naruto et il s'y sentait parfaitement bien. Il ne voulait plus se séparer de lui et le garder pour lui tout seul. Sasuke n'attendit pas longtemps pour dormir et il serra son amant encore plus contre lui, qui ne se dégagea pas, au contraire. Les deux amants profitèrent de la présence de l'autre cette nuit-là et ils dormirent sans plus de problèmes.

* * *

La semaine passa rapidement. Sasuke ne dit rien à Naruto sur sa convocation chez les conseillers mais il restait très nerveux. Il ne cessait de regarder autour pour voir si des ANBU de la racine n'avait pas été envoyé. Il savait que Danzo chercherait un moyen à tout prix de se débarrasser du groupe. Il espérait vraiment que Naruto ne s'en rendrait pas compte, parce que cela pourrait empêcher Naruto de s'allier avec Konoha et Sasuke ne voulait pas que Naruto parte.

Ce matin-là, Sasuke se fit réveiller par de doux baisers sur son torse, son cou et sa bouche. C'était agréable et son plaisir n'attendit pas pour se faire voir. Reconnaissant Naruto, il n'attendit pas une seconde pour prendre le dessus et surplomber Naruto qui se retrouvait à présent dos au lit. Il embrassa langoureusement son amant alors qu'il prenait place entre ses jambes, qui s'écartaient au passage. Les hanches se frottèrent et les gémissements s'intensifièrent. Le plaisir monta encore plus et les deux amants n'attendirent pas longtemps avant d'être complètement déshabillés. Sasuke envahit le torse de Naruto de baisers et de morsures, faisant gémir encore plus son amant.

**- Sas'ke**, gémit-il.

Sasuke descendit plus bas. Il n'hésita pas à mordre l'intérieur des cuisses de Naruto. Savourant chaque son sortant de sa bouche, Sasuke finit par atteindre le membre du blond, fièrement dressé, et le prit en bouche. Naruto retint un instant sa respiration avant de gémir sous les mouvements de Sasuke. Sasuke alla de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce que Naruto vienne. Il s'arrêta doucement et avala le plus possible. Il se redressa et vit un Naruto tout rouge. Sasuke fut heureux de voir à nouveau cette queue et ces oreilles de renard. Ça montrait que Naruto avait pris un grand plaisir.

**- Tu n'étais pas obligé de le faire jusqu'au bout**, souffla le blond.

Sasuke sourit et l'embrassa encore. Il sentit le corps de son amant se tendre. Sûrement dû au goût qu'avait sa bouche, mais Sasuke ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter et commença à pénétrer son amant. Naruto gémit de douleur. Il comprit rapidement pourquoi : il ne l'avait pas préparé. Mais c'était trop tard maintenant. Parce que ça lui ferait encore plus mal s'il se rétractait et il n'en avait pas envie. Naruto l'avait trop excité. Naruto mordit la lèvre de Sasuke avant de finalement le lâcher, criant son plaisir ou sa douleur.

**- … Teme**, siffla-t-il avant de gémir sous l'avancée de Sasuke.

Apparemment c'était de douleur. Sasuke lui fit un sourire d'excuse alors que Naruto respirait d'un air saccadé. Sasuke arriva enfin jusqu'au bout et s'arrêta un moment, pour lui donner le temps de s'adapter.

**- Ça fait mal**, siffla Naruto alors que des larmes coulaient sous la douleur.

**- Désolé**, souffla Sasuke, **Je n'en pouvais plus.**

Naruto hocha de la tête et embrassa Sasuke alors que ce dernier s'appliquait à lui faire plaisir au niveau de son membre. Il était vrai qu'il avait toujours pris soin de préparer Naruto un maximum avant de le pénétrer, mais son amant était trop sexy pour y perdre du temps. Naruto commença à gémir de plaisir avant de dire à Sasuke de bouger. Le brun ne se le fit pas dire une deuxième fois et commença ses mouvements. Comme pour la pénétration, il y alla franchement et pilonna son amant de toute l'énergie qu'il pouvait avoir. Les cris de Naruto se firent bien entendre et il ne cessait d'en redemander plus. Sasuke lui en donna plus, tellement plus qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à venir dans un dernier cri de plaisir.

Naruto, épuisé, s'enfonça encore plus dans le matelas alors que Sasuke, tout aussi drainé, se coucha au-dessus de Naruto, sa tête confortablement installée sur son torse. Naruto se mit à passer mollement sa main dans les cheveux de Sasuke alors que ce dernier écoutait les battements de son cœur encore chamboulé. Sasuke profita de ce bon moment. Ils étaient tellement rares en ce moment. Surtout depuis la discussion avec ses amis. Sasuke avait peur de perdre son amant et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait voir arriver. Sasuke leva son visage en direction de Naruto qui s'était retourné vers lui à son mouvement.

**- Je t'aime Naruto.**

Naruto le regarda avant de lui sourire et de l'embrasser. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre, ces lèvres étaient un vrai pêché. Son cœur se serra en repensant à cette confiance qu'il voulait avoir de Naruto et il espérait que Shikamaru lui trouverait quelque chose pour régler le problème que représentaient les deux vieux.

**- Moi aussi Sas'ke.**

**- Alors pourquoi tu évites mes questions ?**, ne put s'empêcher de souffler le brun.

Le brun regretta la phrase lorsqu'il vit le regard de Naruto se faire plus sombre. Naruto l'enlaça au niveau du cou et colla son front contre celui de Sasuke, leurs souffles se mélangeant. Sasuke savait qu'il avait dit une parole qui blesserait le blond, mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. De savoir qu'il n'avait pas une totale confiance de la part de Naruto, ça lui faisait mal.

**- Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose**, souffla le blond.

**- Je ne suis plus un bébé, Naruto. Tu ne penses pas que ce serait pour toi qu'il faudrait s'inquiéter ?**

**- En quoi ?**, s'étonna le blond.

**- Dois-je te rappeler que tu es enceint et donc plus vulnérable ?**, sourit le brun.

**- Je ne vois pas pourquoi**, répondit l'assassin, **J'étais également enceint de Hayato lorsque je me battais contre l'Akatsuki.**

Sasuke regarda Naruto avec étonnement alors que ce dernier lui souriait. Il devait plaisanter. Une Kunoichi était en congé maternité dès son premier mois de grossesse et Naruto voulait lui faire croire qu'il en était capable ?

**- Tu te moques de moi Dobe ?**

**- Pas du tout**, sourit le blond,** Entre mon premier et mon sixième mois, je pouvais parfaitement me battre.**

Sasuke avait déjà imaginé Naruto en train de se battre avec un ventre rond mais il ignorait que cela se passait réellement. Sasuke fut sorti de ses pensées par un cognement sur la porte. Naruto et lui regardèrent vers la porte avant que Naruto ne souffle.

**- C'est Nally.**

Sasuke s'étonna de la réponse et autorisa la personne à entrer. Il fut encore plus étonné lors qu'il vit que c'était en effet Nally. La demoiselle était joliment habillée d'une petite robe voilette qui faisait ressortir ses yeux.

**- Euh … J'ai entendu papa crier, tout va bien ?**

Naruto rougit alors que Sasuke rigola discrètement sous la question. La jeune fille les appelait comme cela depuis leur retour à Konoha et cela avait fait chaud au cœur de Sasuke. Il était content qu'elle le considère comme son père et il espérait lui donner un bon exemple. Le problème présent était qu'ils avaient complètement oublié la présence des deux enfants dans la maison.

**- Tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas**, répondit Naruto, **Hayato est réveillé ?**

**- Non**, rougit-elle, **Il dort encore.**

Naruto soupira de soulagement avant de demander à la petite fille d'aller le réveiller pour qu'il se prépare. Nally leur sourit avant de partir en direction de la chambre de Hayato. Sasuke continua de rigoler alors que Naruto le fusillait du regard.

**- Tu as bientôt fini ?**

**- Dobe, il fallait baisser un peu le niveau aussi.**

**- À qui la faute ?**, siffla-t-il en lui envoyant un oreiller dans la figure.

Sasuke lui sourit alors que Naruto se levait et commençait à se préparer. Sasuke le regarda remettre son pyjama avant de se diriger vers son armoire pour prendre quelques vêtements, toujours aussi noirs. Après quelques minutes, Naruto lui signala qu'il allait préparer Hayato et lui par la même occasion. Sasuke hocha de la tête et se rendormit quelques minutes. Il n'avait rien de programmé pour la journée. Peut-être qu'il devrait demander de nouveau à Fû et Utakata. Sasuke sourit un peu en repensant à sa journée qui avait très bien commencé. Cependant, sa journée changea radicalement de cap. Naruto vint le réveiller et lui demanda de se préparer.

**- Pourquoi faire Dobe ?**, grogna Sasuke.

**- Pour s'entraîner Teme**, répliqua Naruto.

Sasuke releva rapidement la tête en direction de Naruto. Ce dernier lui souriait d'un air carnassier qui lui fit plaisir. Mais il n'osa pas croire ce que Naruto venait de lui dire.

**- Tu peux répéter ?**

**- Aujourd'hui votre entraînement commence**, dit Naruto en se dirigeant vers la porte, **Tu as 15 minutes.**

Naruto partit sans un mot de plus et laissa son amant, encore étonné. Sasuke sourit et se pressa pour aller à la salle de bain pour se préparer. Ça serait un beau jour finalement. Après s'être habillé, il prit Kusanagi et descendit à l'entrée où Naruto et les enfants l'attendaient. Génial. En plus, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de manger. Il se chaussa et ils prirent tous la direction d'un grand terrain prévu pour l'entraînement. Hayato et Nally marchaient devant eux, main dans la main alors que Sasuke restait en arrière avec Naruto. Naruto lui tendit un sac tout chaud et qui dégageait une bonne odeur de pain.

**- Tu pensais réellement que j'allais te laisser te battre le ventre vide ?**

Sasuke lui sourit et l'embrassa, faisant abstraction des regards des habitants qu'ils croisaient. Il prit le sac et mangea les viennoiseries que lui avait prises Naruto.

**- Au fait, pourquoi Hayato et Nally ne sont pas avec Lucy ?**

**- Parce que Lucy fera aussi l'entraînement**, sourit Naruto, **Donc aujourd'hui les enfants restent avec leurs parents.**

Sasuke hocha la tête pour signaler sa compréhension avant de continuer sa route. Tout compte fait, ce n'était pas plus mal. Au moins il avait les enfants à l'œil en cas de menace.

La petite famille ne tarda pas à arriver au terrain concerné. Sasuke fût étonné de voir tous ces ninjas de Konoha. Il savait que l'entraînement était proposé, mais de là à ce que ce soit aussi bien reçu ? Non, il n'aurait pas pensé que tous ces ninjas voudraient devenir plus forts.

Naruto laissa Sasuke et les enfants avec leurs amis qui les saluèrent de hochements de tête ou encore de sourires alors que le blond se plaçait au beau milieu du terrain pour faire face à tous les ninjas et les assassins. Sa voix ne tarda pas à retentir sur le terrain.

**- Bon, comme votre Hokage a dû vous le dire, si vous êtes là c'est pour vous entraîner au combat contre des démons. Et je vous préviens, il n'y aura pas de favoritisme juste parce que vous êtes de Konoha. Mes ninjas ne vous laisseront aucun répit. Si vous voulez partir c'est maintenant.**

Quelques ninjas se regardèrent et un tiers partit sans demander leur reste. Naruto sourit face à cette attitude. Des vrais lâches. Sasuke et ses amis restèrent comme beaucoup d'autres ninjas. Naruto reprit son masque froid et fixa le reste des ninjas.

**- Bien. Nous ferons par tirage au sort**, dit-il en sortant un sac, **Dans ce sac il y a des papiers. Sur ces papiers vous verrez le nom d'un de mes hommes. Il sera votre adversaire.**

Naruto fit passer le sac parmi les ninjas et ils durent attendre vingt minutes pour qu'il ait fait le tour du groupe. Lorsque le sac revient à Naruto, il demanda si quelqu'un n'en avait pas et personne ne répondit. Il les autorisa à ouvrir les papiers. Sasuke se tendit lorsqu'il vit le nom qui y était inscrit alors que les ninjas commençaient à parler entre eux.

**- Alors Sasuke ?**, demanda Lee, **Qui sera ton adversaire ?**

Mais Sasuke ne répondit pas. Kiba et Suigetsu se rapprochèrent et s'accrochèrent à son cou pour voir ce fameux nom.

**- Tu as la trouille Sasuke ?**, dit Kiba.

**- Ça ne doit pas être si catastrophique**, plaisanta Suigetsu.

Les deux jeunes hommes regardèrent le papier et retinrent leur souffle. Il y eu tout un capharnaüm autour de Sasuke, chacun de ses amis regardaient le papier avant de s'étonner. Mais Sasuke ne s'en préoccupait pas. Non. La seule chose qui le préoccupait était ce nom : **Juichi**.

* * *

_**À Suivre.**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé. J'ai remarqué que j'avais de moins en moins de reviews … apparemment ça ne semble pas trop plaire. C'est dommage mais bon, les fictions continuent. =)**_

_**Je dois avouer que les OST de Naruto aident pas mal dans la recherche de situation. Merci à Toshiro Masuda et Takanashi Yasuharu pour ces magnifiques musiques.**_

_**réponse aux reviews :**_

_**Caprice75 **_: Merci pour ta review, ça me touche. J'ignore où tu as vu une fic du même style et ça suscite ma curiosité. Elle parlait de quoi? Vous êtes beaucoup à penser que Sasuke est l'héritier.

Je ne vois pas Naruto égoïste, dans le cas où il a perdu la confiance en les habitants de Konoha. Les seuls sur qui il peut compter ce sont les membres de son groupe. Mais oui, il est un peu protecteur vis à vis de Sasuke.

L'attitude de Karin sera bientôt révélée mais pour le moment je préfère le laisser dans le secret.

Tu sais que tu es la seule à avoir vu ce rapprochement entre Shikamaru et Seby ? Enfin, là c'est plus un certain désir mais c'est sûr qu'il y a quelque chose.

L'attitude de Naruto envers Tsunade a déjà commencé à changer.

Alors, Jiraya n'est pas mort. La chose qui m'a fait rire c'est lorsque j'ai lu ta reviews, j'ai pensé à un de mes chapitres qui faisait référence à Jiraya qui revenait à Konoha.

Le comportement de Naruto envers Iruka se montrera bientôt. Plus tôt que tu ne le penses. J'avais programmé de régler ce petit problème. On va dire aussi que Naruto s'occupe de son groupe et que Iruka fait l'école aux apprentis ninjas.

Ma fiction est une tragédie, donc il y aura la mort d'un personnage principal. Reste à savoir qui.

Du moment que chaque lecteur savoure la lecture ça me va, donc tu n'as pas à te presser à l'ajouter.

_**Loveless-972 **_: Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

_**Natsuki **_: Merci pour ta review et ta patience inégalé. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant.

En effet, il faut bien qu'il se pose des questions parce que sinon, il serait une vraie marionnette. Il faut bien que le neveu s'intéresse un peu à son oncle, non ? =)

Je crois que j'y ai pris mon plaisir pour le coup de point. À la base c'était un sceau pour Itachi seulement, donc on va dire que les jumeaux se sont venger quand ils l'ont créé.

L'histoire de Suigetsu avec les épées va prendre du temps à venir mais je voulais montrer que les ninjas ne font pas que s'occuper des démons et qu'ils ont aussi leurs objectifs à atteindre.

Oui ! =) on découvrira bientôt qui est Byakuei et pour cela les parchemins vont bientôt faire leur apparition au premier plan.

Naruto a un objectif derrière tout ça. Il n'agit pas par caprice. Mais je ne pourrais en dire plus.

Ces ninjas, nous les connaîtrons bientôt mais il y en as que tu connais déjà.

Parce qu'il veut aider son frère, qui veut pouvoir se rendre utile pour Naruto. Itachi est lui même compagnon de démon, il doit le comprendre.

Il aime trop son brun donc il fera tout pour le préserver.

Parce que Sasuke est le seul à pouvoir les lire, donc autant les lui donner non ?

Ça c'est Naruto et ses petits secrets.

Je ne peux pas te dire qui est l'héritier mais il est proche. Et j'ignore si c'est Sasuke et s'il a quelque chose à y voir.

_**Misaki-sama007**_ : Merci pour ta review. Méchante envers Sakura à ce que je vois. J'hésite encore entre sa mort ou la vie. Mais ça reste à voir. Sasuke est peut-être l'héritier ou pas. Mais le brouillard va bientôt se lever.

_**Neko-Neko10**_ : Merci pour ta review. Alors ça se peut que ce soit Sasuke, comme ça se peut que ce soit un de ses enfants. Et même que cette fameuse entité c'est un peu du lien avec Byakuei.

Pour le nom de Ni'i son prénom c'est bien Ni'i et son nom c'est Yugito. Je t'assure que je me suis renseigner un max pour ça.

Le syndrome m'arrive souvent. Surtout quand j'arrive à la moitié de mon chapitre et que ça bloque. Ça m'est arrivé de tout effacé pour recommencer.

Je te remercie pour ton soutien, j'en suis même embarrassée.

_**angel **__: merci pour ta review. J'ignore si c'est Sasuke. =)_


	20. Chapter 19 : Juichi

**Disclamer :** alors… les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto… après au fil de l'histoire certains vont apparaître et ils seront entièrement créés à partir de mon imagination  
**Pairing :** Sasuke/Naruto  
**Rating :** M.  
**Avertissement :** Je signale bien que cette fiction est du genre YAOI! Donc les homophobes, vous pouvez partir!

_**Les Jinchuriki :**_  
_- Ichibi (Shukaku) : __**Gaara**_  
_- Nibi (Nekomata):__**Yugito Ni'i**_  
_- Sanbi : __**…**_  
_- Yobi : __**Rôshi**_  
_- Gobi : __**Han**_  
_- Rokubi : __**Utakata**_  
_- Nanabi : __**Fû**_  
_- Hachibi : __**Killer**__**Bee**_  
_- Kyûbi : __**Naruto**_

_**Autres démons :**_  
_- Belkior : __**Juichi**_  
_- Mahooki : __**Isei**_  
_- Waleto : __**Ryô**_  
_- Serpadim : __**Krotal**_  
_- Zarik : __**Zarik**__ ( vous comprendrez plus tard )_  
_- Megousta : __**Lucy**_  
_- Seby je n'ai pas encore trouvé de nom._  
_- pour les jumeaux c'est compliqué. Non très simple : je ne trouve pas de noms classes._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

_**Trahison et pardon.**_

_**Chapitre 19 :**_** Juichi.**

Sasuke se contenait le plus possible pour ne pas avoir à hurler sous cette injustice. Mais comment pouvait-il rester calme ? C'était comme si on lui demandait d'associer les cinq grandes nations pour ne former qu'un seul pays. Non, c'était encore pire que ça : il allait devoir se battre contre Juichi. Il allait devoir se battre contre un démon qui souhaitait le voir mille pieds sous terre. On voulait vraiment sa mort.

Sasuke sentit un regard sur lui et plongea dans un regard bleu interrogatif. Naruto ne connaissait pas son adversaire. Naruto ne voulait pas de confrontation entre Sasuke et Juichi, ça se voyait dans son regard. Mais rien que ces dernières paroles firent autant plaisir que peur à Sasuke. Il leur avait dit qu'il n'y aurait aucun favoritisme donc Sasuke aurait à affronter ce cabot sans aucune aide.

**- Bien,** cria Naruto, **Maintenant nous allons commencer les combats. Pour débuter, nous travaillerons votre endurance et votre réactivité. En cas de blessures graves, les jumeaux s'occuperont de vous.**

Tous les ninjas regardèrent les jumeaux qui préparaient leur lieu de soins. Les instruments qu'ils magnaient, comme des armes tranchantes ou encore des boissons de couleurs suspectes, les firent tous déglutir. Comment ces deux démons pouvaient-ils guérir avec ces types d'instruments ?

Après quelques explications de la part de Naruto, les combats débutèrent. Sasuke, ses enfants et ses amis se placèrent dans un arbre pour une meilleure vue. Certains ninjas firent de même alors que d'autres restaient au niveau du sol. La seule limite des terrains de combats étaient les arbres. Le terrain était plat et assez grand, seul un cours d'eau traversait le terrain avec quelques buissons.

Sasuke ne regarda pas trop les combats. Il était plutôt concentré sur celui qu'il devait préparer. Il ne cessait de réfléchir à la manière dont il devrait s'y prendre pour battre Juichi. Il se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour tomber sur le seul démon qu'il n'avait pas envie de combattre en ce moment. Il ne surévaluait pas Juichi, loin de là. Mais il savait que ce satané cabot avait déjà une certaine expérience de combat de démon et Sasuke, vu son dernier combat contre Ren, n'en menait pas large dans un combat de démon.

Sasuke essaya de faire abstraction de ce problème et se concentra rapidement sur les combats. Les assassins ne laissèrent aucun répit. Ils allaient le plus rapidement possible pour être vu un minimum, attaquaient sans cesse et utilisaient beaucoup de coup bas. Mais les ninjas ne se laissaient pas faire. Certains montrèrent des compétences en beaucoup de choses et Naruto n'hésita pas à les encourager à améliorer ses côtés.

Tenten affronta Lucy qui était très agile et qui évitait ses armes avec une grande souplesse. Cependant les armes envoyées ne durèrent pas longtemps et Tenten dut rapidement faire un combat rapproché contre Lucy. L'avantage avec Tenten était qu'elle pouvait sortir toutes sortes d'armes et s'en servait avec une dextérité inégalable. Le combat fut l'un des plus longs parmi ceux déjà fait, mais Tenten avait quelques points faibles à améliorer. Lucy n'hésita pas à lui proposer son aide au cours d'un prochain entraînement.

Parmi les combats suivants de la matinée, il y eut Hinata qui avait réussi à tenir face à son adversaire pendant un bon moment. Elle avait rougit sous les compliments de son adversaire avant de dire que c'était grâce à Neji si elle tenait aussi longtemps. Naruto lui conseilla d'améliorer ses réflexes en faisant moins de gestes inutiles, ce qui la fit encore plus rougir.

Vint ensuite le combat de Lee qui se vit affronter les jumeaux, à l'étonnement de tous. Naruto resta calme et regarda les deux jeunes hommes venir au milieu du terrain. Il plissa des yeux et leur parla d'une voix claquante.

**- Il me semblait avoir dit **_**« un seul prénom »**_**.**

**- C'est plus amusant, non ?**, sourit Kotaro.

Naruto fusilla Kotaro du regard, n'appréciant pas du tout cette manière de défier son autorité. Il s'apprêtait à l'exclure du terrain lorsque Lee lui coupa la parole.

**- C'est bon Naruto-kun**, sourit Lee, **Ça ne me dérange pas.**

Naruto fronça des sourcils en regardant Lee qui lui souriait. Les amis de Lee soupirèrent face à son attitude. Lee aimait toujours autant les défis et deux hôtes de démon comme adversaires, c'était un gros défi pour lui. Naruto soupira avant d'accepter sa demande, à la grande joie de Kotaro. Mais les jumeaux reprirent leur sérieux lorsqu'ils virent Lee retirer des poids sur lui. Il y en avait un peu partout : ses chevilles, ses poignets, son ventre et au niveau des épaules. Lee fit de grands étirements et respira un grand coup avant de se mettre en position.

**- Yota'.**

**- Je sais**, maugréa Yotaro.

La seconde d'après, Lee disparut de leur champ de vision, les déstabilisant. Les jumeaux se mirent dos à dos et regardèrent autour d'eux. On pouvait dire que Lee étonna plus de la moitié des assassins. Ils n'avaient pas encore vu un ninja normal être aussi rapide.

Cependant avec leur expérience, Les jumeaux étaient loin d'être pris au piège. Ils regardèrent en haut et virent une sorte de boule verte foncer vers eux. Ils se séparèrent rapidement pour y échapper, laissant la forme verte foncer dans la terre. La terre se secoua un peu et un nuage de poussière recouvrit les adversaires.

**- Lee y va fort**, grimaça Tenten.

**- Autant y aller à fond dès le début**, soupira Shikamaru,** Naruto nous l'a dit : ils ne nous feront pas de quartier.**

**- Oui, mais nous ne voyons plus rien**, se plaignit Ino.

Toute l'attention était tournée vers le combat. La poussière tombait peu à peu et le combat devenait plus visible. Yotaro avait été envoyé à plusieurs mètres du combat. Le silence s'était fait parmi le terrain. Lee se remettait en position alors que Kotaro se pressait en direction de son frère.

**- N'approche pas !**

Kotaro s'arrêta et regarda son frère qui se relevait avec un peu de difficulté. Yotaro fusilla Lee d'un regard sombre. Kotaro vit le regard de son frère et se tourna vers Naruto qui les regardait avec un peu d'ennui. Yotaro fit la même chose que son frère et regarda son chef. Tout les assassins se retournèrent vers Naruto, intrigant un peu plus Sasuke et ses amis. Naruto hocha tranquillement de la tête, provoquant un brouhaha parmi les hôtes de démon.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**, demanda Ino.

**- Le chef les a autorisés à utiliser un peu de leur pouvoir**, dit une voix suave.

Tous se retournèrent vers Seby qui s'était calmement assis sur la même branche que Shikamaru. Seby lui sourit discrètement alors qu'il portait son attention sur les autres ninjas. Mais ils ne purent parler plus longtemps qu'une oppression se fit immédiatement sentir. Akamaru grogna en direction du combat alors que Kiba le calmait le plus possible. Les jumeaux faisaient à présent face à Lee. Mais quelque chose avait changé. Les jumeaux n'avaient plus leur cache œil. Certains eurent des frissons en voyant ce qui était caché : un œil entièrement noir. Lee fronça des sourcils et le combat continua.

Les jumeaux furent plus réactifs et beaucoup plus rapide. Le combat était regardé par tous. Lee ne tarda pas à débloquer six des huit portes célestes. Le combat dura encore longtemps avant que les jumeaux n'en finissent par un piège qui valut la défaite de Lee. Les jumeaux prirent en charge leur adversaire qui recevait les conséquences des huit portes célestes, ce qui fit soupirer Tenten. Lee contrôlait parfaitement cette technique maintenant, mais en plein combat d'endurance, l'extrême fatigue n'avait pas tardé à monter.

**- Wouaw**, souffla Kiba, **Ça c'est un combat.**

**- Les jumeaux s'amusaient**, dit Seby, **Si on utilisait notre puissance dès le début, l'entraînement ne mènerait à rien. C'est comme cela que se déroule un bon entraînement : on monte d'un niveau supérieur à chaque acquis.**

**- Tu n'as pas fini de dévoilé nos tactiques ?**, dit une voix en bas de l'arbre.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le bas et ils virent Krotal accompagné d'Isei. Ils ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre dans l'arbre, Isei faisant bien attention à Shin qu'il portait dans ses bras. Les filles ne tardèrent pas à s'extasier devant le bambin de 2 mois qui les regardait avec curiosité en tirant et touchant leurs joues.

**- Tu comptes te battre ?**, demanda Karin à Isei.

**- Naruto ne veux pas que je recommence à me battre**, sourit Isei, **Je dois m'occuper de Shin pour le moment. Et de toute manière je ne suis pas un ninja à la base donc ça ne me dérange d'éviter ces entraînements.**

Les jeunes ninjas acquiescèrent tranquillement à la réponse d'Isei, mais les questions ne cessaient d'émerger dans chaque cerveau. Naruto avait des combattants qui n'étaient pas ninja ? Isei était-il autre chose que ninja ? Pourquoi un jeune homme comme lui avait quitté son ancienne vie pour devenir un assassin ?

* * *

Les combats continuèrent pendant une bonne partie de la matinée. Ino n'en mena pas large pour son combat. Shikamaru le développa très bien : Ino n'était pas une grande combattante. Ses performances se voyaient surtout quand elle faisait usage des techniques du clan Yamanaka. Cependant, Naruto lui conseilla des entraînements avec Tsunade, comme l'avait fait Sakura. Il avait ajouté que ces entraînements avec son Hokage seraient un bon complément avec ses techniques.

Les matches s'enchaînèrent, ne laissant de pause à personne. Naruto avait pris leur journée entière pour voir les techniques de tous les ninjas. Ce fut finalement vers le milieu de l'après-midi que le combat de Sasuke commença. Les amis de Sasuke le regardèrent avec inquiétude, y compris Suigetsu. Il connaissait assez Juichi pour savoir que ce dernier ne se retiendrait pas. Il ferait mordre la poussière à Sasuke.

Quand Sasuke se rapprocha de son adversaire, il put voir aisément la mâchoire de Naruto se contracter. Nul doute que son amant se contrôlait un maximum pour ne pas interrompre le combat qui débuterait. Mais le blond l'avait bien dit : aucune faveur, et Sasuke en était heureux. Sa fierté en tant qu'homme, mais aussi en tant que ninja, en aurait pris un sacré coup.

Juichi, qui était déjà en place, lui sourit mesquinement malgré le regard que lui envoya son chef.

**- Enfin un combat contre toi Uchiha**, sourit Juichi,** Ne pense pas que je t'épargnerai juste parce que tu es le compagnon de Kits'.**

Sasuke ne répondit pas et se contenta de se placer en face de Juichi. Naruto s'avança rapidement auprès des deux adversaires et les regarda un bon moment, s'attardant sur Sasuke pour y attendre une réponse que Sasuke ne lui donna pas, avant de se concentrer sur Juichi qui avait recouvert un air grave sur son visage.

**- Juichi …**

**- Je sais**, le coupa Juichi qui avait repris son sérieux.

Naruto soupira quand il vit que Juichi évitait son regard, se concentrant plus sur Sasuke. Sasuke ignorait leur sujet de conversation mais il pressentait que cela avait un rapport avec le combat qui allait venir.

**- Ne me déçois pas.**

Juichi regarda Naruto qui retourna à sa place sans un mot de plus alors que Sasuke s'était tendu face aux paroles de Naruto. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Ne lui laissant pas plus de temps de réflexion, le combat débuta enfin.

Les deux adversaires n'attendirent pas pour attaquer. Chacun évitant les coups avec une rapidité et une précision surprenante. La plaine resta silencieuse de tout cri d'encouragements, chaque individu regardant avec une certaine admiration et analyse. Ce combat n'était qu'un simple entraînement et pourtant il semblait si réel. Certains se demandèrent pourquoi autant d'implication mais leurs questions restèrent sans réponses. Et pourtant, on pouvait y voir la joie remplir le regard des deux adversaires. La joie de pouvoir se combattre enfin.

Le combat continua et les mouvements s'accélérèrent. Chacun essayait de surmonter son rival en attaquant plus rapidement. Ils semblaient avoir complètement oublié qu'ils ne faisaient que s'entraîner. Sasuke commença à remercier tous les entraînements qu'il avait pu avoir avec Oroshimaru. Aucun geste inutile, toujours garder son objectif sur sa _proie_.

Le combat commençait à s'éterniser et les mêmes attaques refaisaient surface. Tout à coup, une idée vint à Sasuke. Oui, pourquoi pas ? Ça pourrait fonctionner. Sasuke s'écarta un maximum de Juichi et fit un cercle de feux autour de lui, pour lui donner un peu de temps. En voyant Juichi s'arrêter face à cette montagne de flamme, il se concentra un maximum. Il devait y arriver.

De son côté, Juichi fronça immédiatement des sourcils. Il n'aimait pas ça. L'Uchiha programmait quelque chose. Juichi invoqua une technique d'eau et fonça en direction de Sasuke pour en terminer avec ce combat. Il sauta tout en tournant sur lui-même avec sa jambe tendu pour frapper en direction des côtes de Sasuke. Mais à peine le frôla-t-il que Sasuke se pencha un maximum vers l'arrière, étonnant une bonne partie de l'assistance alors que Naruto eut un fin sourire.

Juichi fonça de nouveau vers Sasuke. Mais ce coup-ci, Sasuke n'esquiva pas l'attaque et arrêta le poing qui venait en direction de son visage. Ne lui laissant pas le temps d'assimiler la suite, Juichi lui envoya un coup de jambe vers ses côtes, mais Sasuke réussit à l'arrêter.

Juichi fronça des sourcils. Quelque chose avait changé. Sasuke regarda Juichi de ses Mangekyou activés et sourit d'un air carnassier avant de resserrer sa prise sur la jambe de Juichi. La seconde d'après, des flammes noires entourèrent les mains de Sasuke, touchant aussi la jambe de Juichi. Juichi cria et s'échappa rapidement de l'emprise de Sasuke avant de se concentrer sur sa jambe qui était toujours prise par les flammes d'Amaterasu.

Naruto se leva précipitamment de sa place, s'apprêtant à arrêter le combat mais les flammes disparurent de leur plein gré. Juichi expira plusieurs fois pour calmer la douleur avant de fusiller Sasuke du regard. Ce dernier avait repris sa position de combat mais, ses mains étaient à présent recouvertes de flammes noires.

**- Tu joues avec le feu Uchiha.**

**- À toi de voir**, répondit calmement Sasuke.

Sasuke ignorait s'il devait le prendre comme une plaisanterie. Juichi le regardait avec un peu trop de colère pour ça.

Ce dernier fixa son regard en direction de Naruto qui s'était de nouveau assis au sol. Pourquoi arrêtait-il de se battre ? Cela frustra Sasuke qui n'y vit qu'une conversation entre les deux hôtes de démon. Le blond fronça des sourcils, semblant réfléchir profondément, mais son visage exprimait une grande contrariété.

Sasuke comprit immédiatement pourquoi. Juichi semblait demander à utiliser plus de pouvoir. Le problème étant que Naruto avait développé une sorte de surprotection envers lui et rien que le sceau avec ses yeux avait inquiété le blond à un point que les jumeaux devaient examiner ses yeux à chaque semaine. Un vent passa sur la plaine, balayant ses cheveux blonds qui se distinguaient parmi tous ces ninjas. Son Naruto était sexy. Naruto réfléchit un bon moment avant de soupirer un bon coup et d'acquiescer d'un hochement tête.

**- … D'accord.**

Ce fût à peine soufflé mais toute l'assistance put entendre chaque syllabe. Le sourire de Juichi pouvait être comparé à celui d'un enfant le jour de Noël, à la différence que celui de Juichi semblait plus cruel. Sasuke ne pouvait que penser le pire de son état, ce mec était un grand malade.

Juichi fit face à Sasuke qui se remit en position, les Mangekyou activés et ses mains entourées totalement des flammes de Amaterasu. Mais cela n'effraya pas Juichi plus que cela. Son regard semblait montrer le plaisir d'une folie dangereuse.

_**- * Belkior. ***_

Une masse de chakra bleu sombre s'échappa du corps de Juichi. Les ongles de ses mains s'allongèrent, son regard devint rouge alors que ses cheveux devenaient noir comme de l'encre. La corpulence de Juichi sembla doubler en muscle. Sasuke se tendit face à tous ces changements. Tout ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Mais à peine le temps de se mettre en position, Juichi fonça vers lui et l'attaqua.

Les attaques s'enchaînèrent. Elles devinrent plus brutales. Toute l'assistance put voir la facilité d'adaptation de Sasuke en plein combat, ce qui était un bon point. Le combat se prolongeait et il réussissait à tenir face à Juichi, malgré sa fatigue visible. Cela lui valut un grand respect de la part des hôtes de démons mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter la colère de Juichi qui y voyait là un défi en plus.

Juichi commença à enchaîner plus d'attaques rapides envers Sasuke, qui essaya de se défendre le plus possible. Que lui arrivait-il ? Son regard. Des yeux rouges scintillants de colère. La colère envahissait le regard de Juichi. Mais pourtant, cela n'inquiéta pas Sasuke. Il n'était pas du genre à fuir devant un adversaire, juste pour une question de fierté. Non. Ce qui l'inquiéta, fût la direction du regard de Juichi. Il le regardait sans pour autant le regarder.

Sous toute cette avalanche de coups, Sasuke eût une seconde d'inattention. Une seule seconde d'inattention que lui avait causée un coup envoyé au niveau des pieds. Sasuke chuta et fit immédiatement face à un Juichi qui s'apprêtait à lui enfoncer sa lame. Mais alors que Juichi dirigeait son épée vers Sasuke, elle s'arrêta. Sasuke vit immédiatement dans le regard de Juichi que ce dernier ne voulait pas s'arrêter, cependant quelqu'un l'empêchait de bouger un membre de plus. Sasuke n'osa pas regarder cette personne, il n'en avait pas besoin car il savait déjà qui c'était. Cet idiot serait toujours le premier à le protéger.

* * *

Bien que le match fût intéressant au début, la tournure qu'il avait pris avait valu son intervention pendant le match. Une chance que Kyûbi n'ait pas tardé à se synchroniser. Un manteau de chakra rouge de la forme de Kyûbi enveloppait à présent le corps de Naruto et les neuf queues de chakra retenait Juichi le plus possible. Mais Naruto sentait que Juichi voulait trancher la gorge de Sasuke. Les muscles de son bras-droit étaient contractés et il essayait de se battre contre la force des bras de chakra du mode Jinchuriki. Il fallait qu'il le calme le plus possible.

**- Ça suffit.**

Cependant, Juichi n'abaissa pas son arme et la gardait toujours pointée en direction de la gorge de Sasuke. Sasuke pouvait le voir parfaitement dans son regard. Il voulait vraiment le tuer. Depuis leur rencontre, il avait toujours vu cette inimitié entre lui et Juichi comme un défi, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que Juichi le détestait à ce point. Bien sûr, il y avait pensé un peu, mais pour lui, Juichi avait un minimum de contrôle sur ses pulsions meurtrières. Cela en était frustrant mais aussi effrayant. Effrayant car il n'avait absolument rien fait à ce sac à puces.

_**- * Juichi ! ***_

En entendant la voix ferme de Naruto mélangée à celle de Kyûbi, Juichi se calma rapidement et son regard se fit plus clair. Le souffle saccadé, il regarda Sasuke qui le regardait avec un calme stupéfiant, mais des yeux écarquillés. Puis il regarda autour de lui et vit Naruto qui le tenait avec des mains de chakra. Son chef finit par revenir à la normale et le lâcha avant de finalement s'écarter d'eux pour leur tourner le dos.

**- L'entraînement est terminé**, cria-t-il aux autres,** Vous aurez un ordre de Tsunade pour le prochain entraînement.**

Certains ninjas partirent, de même qu'une minorité de démon. Juichi sembla se réveiller et donna un coup de tête à Sasuke avant de finalement se relever pour quitter le terrain d'entraînement. Sasuke gémit, toujours allongé au sol, avant de finir par se lever. Il vit Naruto lui tendre la main mais il la repoussa, sous les regards étonnés de leurs amis respectifs.

**- Que … Sasuke ?**

Sasuke ne se préoccupa pas de l'étonnement de son amant. Il se leva calmement, titubant un peu à cause de ses diverses blessures, l'une de ses chevilles souffrante et son crane endolori, et se dirigea en direction de ses amis. Ses amis l'entourèrent mais aucun d'eux n'osa prendre la parole, le laissant récupérer ses enfants pour rentrer chez lui. Il n'osa pas regarder Naruto et il n'en avait pas du tout l'envie. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui.

* * *

L'ambiance était à rude épreuve cette nuit-là. Sasuke était calmement rentré chez lui après s'être fait soigné par Ino, sous l'insistance de ses amis. Naruto n'était revenu qu'à la nuit tombée. Les enfants jouaient alors que Sasuke lisait les parchemins que Itachi lui avait donnés. Naruto tenta bien de faire la discussion avec son compagnon, mais ce dernier restait muet comme une tombe.

Le dîner se passa ainsi, entrecoupé par les voix des enfants qui parlaient à leurs parents et les réponses de ces derniers, mais les deux amants ne se parlèrent pas de la soirée. Ce ne fût que dans leur chambre, après avoir couché les enfants que Naruto se mit à parler.

**- Quel est ton problème Sasuke ?**

Sasuke le regarda avec un calme impressionnant, mais ses yeux auraient pu consumer le blond sur place. Il avait un sacré toupet de lui demander ça. Sasuke lui fit réellement face et, son regard exprimant toute sa colère, il lui parla avec un calme tranchant.

**- Tu oses me demander quel est mon problème alors que ton foutu lieutenant a failli me tuer ?**

**- Il a juste laissé son démon prendre un peu trop le dessus**, dit Naruto en haussant d'une épaule.

**- Arrête Naruto**, claqua Sasuke,** Ne lui trouve pas d'excuse aussi débile. Juichi voulait me tuer.**

Il vit Naruto soupirer alors que ce dernier se posait sur le lit tout en le regardant. Il ne reconnaissait plus Naruto. Il avait trop changé et il continuait encore de changer. Sasuke se sentait complètement perdu par ces changements. Il commençait à regretter d'avoir accepté de faire entrer le groupe à Konoha.

**- Sasuke, Juichi n'a rien contre toi alors arrête. Il a juste …**

**- Tu lui cherches encore des excuses**, le coupa Sasuke.

Naruto le regarda étonné alors que le brun se levait de sa chaise pour aller vers le placard. Le brun en sortit un t-shirt et une veste qu'il enfila. Il prit un sac et y mis quelques vêtements.

**- Que fais-tu ?**, demanda Naruto qui s'était levé à son tour.

**- J'en ai marre Naruto**, souffla Sasuke qui fermait le sac, **Je vais dans une autre chambre.**

**- Quoi ?**

Le brun se retourna vers son amant qui le regardait d'un air incrédule. Il le regarda deux secondes et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il prit un autre sac et y mit tous ses parchemins.

**- Tu protège Juichi. J'ignore pourquoi et encore moins à cause de quoi. Une chose est sûre, je suis sûrement cette raison mais tu persistes à …**

**- Combien de fois je dois le répéter !**, s'énerva Naruto, **Juichi ne te déteste pas, c'est juste parce que tu es …**

Sasuke fixa Naruto qui s'était tût subitement. Il vit le regard étonné de Naruto avant qu'il ne redevienne normal. Il avait bien raison. Naruto lui cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui concernait Juichi et lui.

**- Parce que je suis quoi ?**

**- Sasuke**, soupira Naruto, **Juichi ne t'en veux pas spécialement.**

**- Alors c'est quoi son problème ?**, s'irrita le brun.

**- Tu es un Uchiha.**

Le regard du brun s'écarquilla alors que la phrase du blond retentissait encore dans ses oreilles.

**- C'est parce que tu fais partie des Uchiha que Juichi te déteste.**

**- C'est encore une excuse bidon ? Et pourquoi il me détesterait pour mon nom ?**

Sasuke attendit une réponse mais son amant ne sortit pas un seul mot de plus. Naruto ne confirma ni sa phrase et ni le contraire. Sasuke ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi son nom revenait encore ? Juichi lui avait dit la même chose. Rien que d'être un Uchiha lui suffisait. Mais Sasuke ne pouvait pas comprendre cela, ce n'était pas possible de détester quelqu'un à cause de son nom. Sasuke serra des poings tout en sortant de la chambre, Naruto sur ses pas.

**- Sasuke**, tenta Naruto,** Je ne peux pas te dire ce que Juichi a.**

**- Gardes tes secrets Naruto**, claqua-t-il, **Protège ton cabot autant que tu veux, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour oublier qu'il a failli me tuer.**

Sasuke entra dans une chambre qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du couloir, claqua la porte devant Naruto et la ferma à clé. À son étonnement, le blond ne força pas l'entrée et ne dit plus rien. Il n'entendit rien pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de n'entendre finalement les pas de Naruto s'éloigner puis entendre une porte se claquer.

Sasuke se détendit un peu alors qu'il regardait la chambre dans laquelle il était entré. Elle était aussi simple que les autres chambres à la différence que c'était la chambre de son frère. Depuis combien de temps il n'y était pas entré ? La poussière s'était accumulée sur les meubles. Rien que de voir le lit démotiva Sasuke.

Le brun soupira et balança ses sacs sur le lit. Il s'affala dessus et tenta de s'endormir. Mais le sommeil ne vint pas. Sasuke grogna de frustration et finit par se relever. Il remit sa veste et sortit par la fenêtre de sa chambre de fortune. Il n'avait ni l'envie de croiser Naruto, ni l'envie de se faire suivre. Il voulait être seul.

* * *

La nuit était plutôt calme à Konoha. Cela faisait un moment, se dit Tsunade. Elle était calmement appuyée sur la rambarde de la terrasse de la tour Hokage regardant les villageois, certains ninjas et même quelques membres du _Ryûketsu no Akuma_ s'activer dans les rues éclairées du village. Voir ces gens bouger, s'amuser et même rigoler semblait montrer une ère paisible à Konoha. Les épaules de Tsunade s'affaissèrent rien qu'en pensant à la pile de dossiers qui l'attendait demain.

Alors qu'elle continuait de regarder les différentes activités, une présence se fit sentir derrière elle. Elle ne se donna pas la peine de se retourner, sachant bien de qui il pouvait s'agir. Et vu le soupir qui sortit de la bouche de l'inconnu, il ne voulait vraiment pas être là, comme d'habitude.

**- Comment s'est passé le premier jour d'entraînement ?**

**- Plutôt bien**, répondit Shikamaru.

Tsunade observa le ninja qui semblait ennuyé d'être là. Elle sourit intérieurement. Jamais il ne changerait, Shikamaru restait Shikamaru.

**- Et c'est tout ?**

Shikamaru soupira avant de se rapprocher de Tsunade.

**- Tous les combats se sont plutôt bien passés, que des blessures légères pour certains. Naruto a arrêté l'entraînement après le combat de Sasuke.**

**- Contre qui il était ?**

**- Juichi.**

**- J'en déduis que ça s'est mal terminé.**

**- Pas tout à fait**, répondit Shikamaru,** Naruto a arrêté le combat avant qu'on ne puisse voir Sasuke se faire embroché.**

**- Il faudrait vraiment que ce gamin réussisse à faire quelque chose sans dégâts**, soupira Tsunade.

**- Le problème se trouve juste être Juichi**, répliqua Shikamaru, **Il est l'homme de confiance de Naruto mais il n'a aucun contrôle. Il a un problème avec Sasuke et cela se voit. De plus, ils se côtoient tous les jours ce qui n'arrange pas les choses.**

Tsunade se retourna vers Shikamaru, une expression sérieuse sur le visage.

**- Où veux-tu en venir ?**

**- Une mission au pays des temples.**

**- Que veux-tu aller faire dans ce pays ?**, s'étonna Tsunade, **Ce pays est complètement sauvage. Il n'y a que des temples en ruines et des forêts épaisses.**

**- Juste des brigands de classe A. Selon certaines informations, ils se seraient renseignés sur les temples. C'est une petite mission pour Sasuke, ça lui permettra de prendre du recul face à tout ce qui se passe.**

Tsunade soupira et fit face à Shikamaru. Il semblait désintéressé mais il appréhendait tout de même sa réponse. Tsunade se demanda même si ce n'était pas Sasuke qui le lui avait demandé.

**- Très bien, mais à une condition. Il faut que Naruto soit mis au courant. Je ne veux pas de nouveau rapport décrivant une mort qui aurait pu arriver.**

Shikamaru semblait contre son dernier commentaire mais se contint un maximum. Il acquiesça et remercia Tsunade. Un croassement se fit entendre et les deux ninjas virent un crapaud posé sur la rambarde. Tsunade sourit, se rapprocha du crapaud et ce dernier lui lâcha un rouleau de parchemin dans la main. Elle lut le parchemin et sourit encore plus.

**- On dirait que nous aurons bientôt de la visite. Je me demande bien comment le prendra Naruto ? J'espère qu'**_**il **_**sera beaucoup plus calme que la dernière fois qu'**_**il**_** est venu.**

Tsunade sourit à Shikamaru qui soupira à son tour. Non, Naruto n'allait pas bien le prendre et oui le calme à Konoha allait définitivement disparaître.

* * *

Sasuke avait vagabondé toute la nuit dans le village. Ne faisant pas attention à qui il se bousculait, de même qu'aux différents chemins qu'il prenait, Sasuke ne cessait de ressasser les mêmes choses.

Sa vie devenait un vrai désordre. Il se retrouvait avec un enfant, puis un amant qui était encore enceint. Cet amant revenait au village avec une colonie d'hôtes de démons. Il s'attirait les regards des grands conseillers en défiant l'autorité du village. Ces vieux rapaces voulaient que Sasuke espionne le groupe, ce que ce dernier a refusé. Un ennemi de Naruto l'avait pris pour cible, ce qui a fait que Sasuke ne pouvait plus aller en mission importante et qu'il se retrouvait avec un Naruto surprotecteur. Ah. Et le comble de tous, Sasuke était détesté par Juichi qui voulait le voir mort.

Il fit un tour vers le terrain d'entraînement de la matinée, ne sachant pas réellement pourquoi il était venu là. Rien que de revoir le terrain lui rappela son combat avec Juichi. Comment un combat avait-il pu lui faire autant de plaisir et autant de frayeur à la fois ? Il avait toujours eu cette envie de se battre contre Juichi et fut ravi de voir qu'il tenait la route face à lui. Mais ces yeux. Sasuke n'oublierait jamais le regard que Juichi avait fini par avoir lors du combat. Le détestait-il vraiment ? Pourquoi ? Ça ne pouvait pas être réellement à cause de son nom, n'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke resta une bonne partie de la nuit sur le terrain, se posant diverses questions plus inquiétantes les unes que les autres. Ce fut vers le milieu de la nuit qu'il finit par retourner chez lui, mais il se contenta de rester sur le toit de sa maison. La lune était belle ce soir-là et il ne se sentait pas prêt à rentrer. Il se sentait étouffer, comme un poids qui n'attendait que son retour pour se poser sur ses épaules.

**- On réfléchit ?**

Sasuke sursauta et se retourna vers la source de la voix. Il vit un homme plutôt grand et svelte se tenir debout près de lui sur la poutre du toit. Il n'avait jamais vu cet homme dans Konoha.

**- Qui êtes-vous ?**

**- Quelle façon de dire bonsoir**, plaisanta l'homme.

**- Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes sur le toit de ma maison ?**, répliqua Sasuke.

**- C'est le meilleur endroit pour voir le ciel.**

Sasuke observa l'homme pendant quelques secondes. Qui était-il ? Il avait de longs cheveux. Ses yeux étaient rieurs et son sourire était carnassier. Ce qui marqua plus Sasuke furent les reflets rougeoyant de ses cheveux et ses yeux grâce à la lune. L'homme semblait le connaître mais Sasuke ne voyait pas qui cela pouvait être.

**- Tu ne vois vraiment pas qui je suis ?**, sourit l'autre homme, **Ça en serait presque blessant.**

**- Et si vous en veniez directement au but ?**

Une fumée rouge sortit du corps de l'homme et prit la forme d'une tête. Ces yeux rouge et ces dents, nul doute possible. Le regard de Sasuke s'élargit tellement qu'il failli glisser du toit.

**- Kyûbi ? Que … Comment est-ce possible ?**

**- Si je t'expliquais tout, cela nous prendrait toute la journée. Mais il me semble que Naruto t'a déjà expliqué en partie certaines de ses techniques.**

Kyûbi s'assit à côté de Sasuke et ils restèrent dans un silence calme et tendu. Sasuke se demandait encore ce qu'il faisait là. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sous cette forme humaine. Il ignorait même que Kyûbi pouvait avoir une forme humaine. Les démons cachaient vraiment pleins de choses étonnantes.

**- C'est Naruto qui t'envoie ?**

**- Non**, soupira le démon, **Il doit être en train de dormir en ce moment. Au moins, une chose n'a pas changé en quatre ans : Naruto est toujours aussi têtu.**

Sasuke émit un son de moquerie. Parmi toutes les choses que Naruto aurait dû changer en ces quatre ans c'était bien d'être têtu. Mais non, monsieur le chef de démons garde ce fichu caractère pour lui pourrir la vie.

**- Pourquoi es-tu là ?**

**- Pour te parler.**

Sasuke regarda Kyûbi suspicieusement. Qu'est-ce que ce fichu démon avait à lui dire sans vouloir passer par Naruto ?

**- Dois-je m'inquiéter ?**

**- Pas spécialement.**

**- Alors c'est à propos de quoi ?**

**- De ta ténacité à vouloir tout savoir sans avoir conscience du danger qui t'entoure.**

La voix de Kyûbi semblait plus froide qu'au début. Il regarda Sasuke avec un sérieux implacable alors que le regard de Sasuke s'était écarquillé.

**- Quoi ?**

**- Tu veux savoir pourquoi Naruto a créé le groupe. Tu veux savoir ce qu'il a fait pendant ces quatre années mais aussi tout sur son ennemi. Ah ! Et le summum, tu veux savoir tout sur Juichi.**

**- J'ai le droit de savoir ce que ce cabot a contre moi pour vouloir me tuer**, siffla Sasuke.

Kyûbi rigola d'un rire froid qui donna la chair de poule à Sasuke.

**- Tu veux savoir ce que te veux Juichi ? Tu es devenu trop curieux Sasuke. Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose. Juichi garde un lourd secret, que même Suigetsu n'arrivera pas à remonter à la surface. Naruto n'avait pas tort lorsqu'il t'a dit que Juichi a la haine contre toi parce que tu es un Uchiha. Juichi a développé une haine viscérale contre les Uchiha. Le seul à qui il parle c'est Itachi.**

**- Itachi ?**, s'étonna Sasuke.

Mais qu'avait fait son frère pour que Juichi finisse par sympathiser avec lui ? Sasuke s'apprêta à lui demander encore plus d'explications mais Kyûbi lui coupa la parole.

**- Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'en dire plus. Je veux juste que tu laisses un peu Naruto avec tes questions. Ce que tu lui fais, ce n'est pas rien. Tu lui embrouilles la tête. Tu es son seul point faible Sasuke alors ne le fait pas choisir entre toi et Juichi.**

Sasuke et Kyûbi se regardèrent intensément, cherchant une faille dans le regard de l'autre qui pourrait faire lâcher prise. Sasuke voulait vraiment avoir les réponses à toutes les questions qui lu embrouillaient la tête et Kyûbi était vraiment motivé à ne pas lui en dévoiler plus que ça.

Sasuke soupira et se mit à regarder le ciel. Il se sentait toujours dans le brouillard. Il avait l'impression que ses questions ne trouveraient jamais leurs réponses. Il n'avait pas seulement ce problème avec Juichi mais aussi le problème avec cette soi-disant deuxième entité. Il sentait quelque chose se réveiller en lui mais quelque chose d'autre bloquait tout. À chaque fois qu'il utilisait Amaterasu, il ressentait quelque chose qui n'était pas de lui-même venir s'y mélanger. Depuis quand cela avait commencé à faire ça ? Il l'ignorait, mais pendant son combat avec Juichi il l'avait encore plus ressenti.

Sasuke se retourna vers Kyûbi, se demandant si le démon pourrait lui être d'une grande aide. Il ignorait pourquoi mais ce que Naruto lui avait dit ne sonnait pas bien. Il pouvait encore ressentir la douleur que lui avait faite l'attaque de Ren. Comment Naruto pouvait lui dire que ça ne pouvait pas lui arriver ?

**- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?**

**- Tu es sûr de vouloir me le demander ?**, sourit Kyûbi, **Je risque de m'en servir contre toi.**

**- Je veux juste un avis d'un démon. Naruto ne doit pas le savoir.**

Kyûbi regarda Sasuke, se demandant bien de quoi il pourrait s'agir.

**- En quoi mon avis pourrait t'être utile ?**

**- Je …**

Sasuke hésita à prendre la parole. Il savait qu'il serait trop tard si Kyûbi se décidait de le dire à Naruto mais ni Itachi, ni Naruto n'avait réussi à calmer sa curiosité.

**- L'attaque de Ren, « Tumulte de l'esprit », c'est ça ?**, Kyûbi acquiesça, **Selon Naruto, ça ne devrait toucher que des hôtes de démons et des personnes qui ont deux entités mais …**

**- Ce n'est pas « selon Naruto »**, le coupa Kyûbi, **C'est vraiment comme cela, Sasuke. Par contre la deuxième entité c'est plus une double personnalité. Tu t'inquiètes à nouveau pour Juugo ? Il arrive plus à se maîtriser grâce à Ryô et Yotaro. Ce petit a juste eu la malchance de tomber sur Oroshimaru.**

**- Je ne m'inquiète pas à cause de Juugo !**, craqua Sasuke.

Kyûbi le regarda avec un haussement de sourcils, seul preuve de son étonnement. Sasuke semblait ne plus tenir en place. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux sous l'irritation. Il reprit son calme et regarda Kyûbi qui semblait toujours le regarder.

**- Je m'inquiète pour moi**, dit Sasuke.

**- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?**, rigola Kyûbi,** Tu n'as pas de problèmes comme Juugo ou encore comme Neji. Et tu es encore moins un hôte comme Naruto.**

**- Et si je l'étais ?**, dit Sasuke alarmé, **Je l'ai ressenti, Kyûbi.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- J'ai ressenti cette fichu attaque**, paniqua Sasuke,** et j'ai peur de le dire à Naruto sans qu'il ne m'enferme dans Konoha !**

Kyûbi fronça des sourcils et réfléchit un bon moment. Sasuke se demanda même s'il n'était pas en train de penser à autre chose qu'à son problème. Quelques minutes après, Kyûbi se leva subitement et fit face à Sasuke. Son visage était aussi sérieux que celui de Naruto quand ils étaient avec les autres ninjas.

**- Lève-toi.**

**- Qu …**

**- Lève-toi**, le pressa Kyûbi.

Sasuke se leva à contre cœur et fit face à Kyûbi. Ce dernier rapprocha de Sasuke et colla ses mains à son torse. Du chakra rouge sortit de ses mains et entra dans le corps de Sasuke.

**- Que fais-tu ?**, commença-t-il à protester.

**- Calme-toi**, grogna Kyûbi, **Je vérifie ton chakra. Que ce soit physique ou spirituel, ton chakra en aura forcément une trace. Et je verrai ce que tu as.**

**- Hn.**

Sasuke resta calmement droit pendant que Kyûbi passait ses mains sur son torse. Si on lui avait dit ça un jour, il ignore s'il en aurait rigolé mais il en aurait tranché des têtes. La seule chose qu'il pouvait dire à cet instant c'était que c'était une situation plutôt comique de se faire analyser par un démon sur le toit de sa maison.

Sasuke observa un peu plus Kyûbi, qui semblait concentré à chercher son problème. Il était beau et il sentait plutôt bon. Son odeur était voisine à celle de Naruto mais celle de Naruto était plus envoûtante. Par contre son physique était plutôt attirant. Kyûbi était plus grand que lui et son charisme était assez imposant. Très imposant même. Sasuke sentit quelque chose se réchauffer en lui, la même chaleur lors de ses attaques mais elle semblait un peu plus différente. Il ignorait ce que Kyûbi faisait, mais cela semblait réveiller quelque chose en lui.

**- C'est bizarre**, dit calmement Kyûbi,** Je ressens une énergie très familière mais … je la ressens sans pouvoir la toucher.**

**- Que veux-tu dire ?**

Kyûbi enleva ses mains et regarda Sasuke de manière étrange.

**- C'est comme si ce n'était qu'une simple présence. Elle est liée à toi mais elle peut se trouver à des kilomètres de toi.**

**- Qu'est-ce que j'ai alors ?**

**- Je l'ignore Sasuke. Tu es le premier homme que je vois comme ça.**

* * *

_**À Suivre.**_

_**Je suis désolé pour tout ce retard. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je suis impardonnable sur ce sujet.**_

_**J'ai eu les cours qui se sont enchaînés à une vitesse que je n'avais pas du tout le temps et la motivation de terminer le chapitre. Je suis passé par cette tragédie qu'est la « page blanche ». Je n'avançais plus à rien. **_

_**Puis une autre tragédie m'est arrivée ce week-end. Mon ordinateur portable était uniquement sur secteur (sans batterie) et s'est débranché accidentellement. Le chapitre de « Juste Amis » s'est complètement refait. Ce n'était que des signes en long et en large. Je dois à présent tout refaire. Pour les lecteurs et lectrices qui lisent « Juste amis » je crains de devoir repoussé à 2-3 bonnes semaines. J'en suis désolé.**_

_**Spécialement, il n'y aura pas de réponses au reviews mais je remercie infiniment tout les lecteurs et lectrices qui me suivent encore et surtout ceux qui m'envoient des reviews toujours aussi géniales. Vous êtes mon diesel.**_


	21. Chapter 20 : Découvertes

_**Disclamer : **alors… les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto… après au fil de l'histoire certains vont apparaître et ils seront entièrement créés à partir de mon imagination **  
Pairing : **Sasuke/Naruto, Gaara/Neji, Shino/Kiba, ... **  
Rating : **M. **  
Avertissement : **Je signale bien que cette fiction est du genre YAOI! Donc les homophobes, vous pouvez partir! _

Les Jinchuriki :  
**- Ichibi (Shukaku) :** _Gaara **  
- Nibi (Nekomata):**Yugito Ni'i **  
- Sanbi : **… **  
- Yobi : **Rôshi **  
- Gobi : **Han **  
- Rokubi : **Utakata **  
- Nanabi :** Fû **  
- Hachibi : **Killer Bee **  
- Kyûbi : **Naruto _

Autres démons :  
**- Belkior :** _Juichi **  
- Mahooki : **Isei **  
- Waleto : **Ryô **  
- Serpadim : **Krotal **  
- Zarik :** Zarik ( vous comprendrez plus tard ) **  
- Megousta : **Lucy **  
- Seby **je n'ai pas encore trouvé de nom. **  
- **pour les jumeaux c'est compliqué. Non très simple : je ne trouve pas de noms classes. _

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_**Trahison et pardon.**_

_**Chapitre 20 :**__** Découvertes.**_

Sasuke était calmement allongé dans son lit de fortune. Après sa discussion avec Kyûbi, le démon lui avait dit qu'il essayerait de voir ce que ça pouvait signifier mais cela n'avait pas rassuré Sasuke. Lui dire qu'il était le premier homme à avoir cette sorte d'énergie n'était pas du tout rassurant.

Après être revenu dans la chambre, Sasuke avait ressassé en long et en large les diverses possibilités qui pouvaient définir ce qui se mélangeait à son chakra. Mais à chaque fois, la tête d'une personne du même cas revenait dans sa tête et ça faussait toutes ses suppositions.

Était-ce dangereux pour sa vie ? Ou était-ce dangereux pour son entourage ? Il l'ignorait. Bizarrement, il sentait que ça ne l'était pas. Mais il savait que le jour où Naruto serait au courant, il pourrait dire adieux à toutes ses missions. Il fallait juste espérer que Kyûbi ne dise rien à Naruto.

En entendant le cri joyeux des enfants, Sasuke daigna enfin se lever de son lit. Peut-être qu'une douche lui remettrait les idées en place. Il sortit de sa chambre, laissant la porte ouverte, et prit la direction de la salle de bain. Il ne croisa pas Naruto. Et s'il en croyait les bruits de vaisselle et la voix des enfants, il devait sûrement se trouver au rez-de-chaussée.

Ne perdant pas plus de temps, Sasuke se déshabilla et fit couler son bain. Il se sentait tout raide, ses muscles lui faisaient incroyablement mal. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entra dans son bain. Le gémissement de plaisir au contact de l'eau lui prouva encore plus sa fatigue. Elle l'aidait si bien à se calmer qu'il en avait presque oublié ses préoccupations.

Il ignora combien de temps il resta dans l'eau. Mais quand il en sortit, l'eau était froide. Apaisé, il sortit calmement de la baignoire et s'essuya. Il vêtit son uniforme de Jûnin et reprit la direction de sa chambre. Mais quand il arriva dans sa chambre, le désordre lui répondit. Cherchant la cause de tout cela, il tomba sur Hayato qui déchirait des morceaux de parchemins et Nally qui lui bégayait des phrases.

**- Hayato****! Nally****!**, s'écria-t-il en colère.

Les deux enfants sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers leur père qui les fixait d'un air furibond. Sasuke vit tous ses parchemins déchirés en gros et petits morceaux, éparpillés un peu partout autour de son bureau, son sac bien ouvert où quelques parchemins étaient encore intacts. Son regard retomba enfin sur les enfants pris sur le fait. Il ignorait ce qui le retenait de leur en mettre une belle claque.

**- Sortez**, siffla-t-il.

**- Je … Je lui ai dit de ne pas entrer**, s'excusa Nally, **Mais il ne voulait pas …**

**- Sortez****!****!**, cria-t-il encore plus fort.

Nally le regarda effrayée, les larmes aux yeux, avant de courir hors de la chambre. Hayato resta à le fixer d'un air boudeur, les yeux embués.

**- Dépêche-toi**, dit-t-il en indiquant la sortie à son fils.

Hayato se leva calmement, le même air sur son visage, et sortit de la chambre de Sasuke. Le père claqua la porte et il ne fallu pas attendre longtemps avant qu'il n'entende des pleurs et des petits pas courir dans le couloir.

Sasuke soupira et se mit à nettoyer le désordre. Il était sorti pour seulement prendre une douche et ces deux garnements en avaient profité pour tout réduire en miette. Sasuke commença à ramasser quelques papiers quand il remarqua un parchemin d'une couleur bizarre. Il s'assit au sol et prit le rouleau entre ses mains. C'était un simple parchemin blanc, avec le dessin d'un dragon rouge dessus.

Sa curiosité augmentant, Sasuke se pressa d'ouvrir le parchemin. Son regard s'élargit de stupeur quand il vit que c'était une lettre.

**OoOoOoO**

_Bonjour à toi, jeune descendant. Si tu réussis à lire ce parchemin c'est que tu es celui qui réussira à réussir ce que je n'ai pas réussi pas faire. Cette écriture, je la dois grâce à un don particulier d'un ami très cher. Mais où sont mes bonnes manières, tu dois sûrement te demander qui je suis._

_Je suis Meiko Uchiha, née Mufuu du clan Mufuu (vent calme). Je suis mariée à Sharkan Uchiha, du clan Uchiha. Tu dois te poser sûrement pleines de questions, que je vais m'empresser de répondre. Mais tout d'abord, je vais te raconter comment tout cela a commencé._

_Comme je te l'ai dit, je viens du clan Mufuu. J'ignore s'il existe encore mais je l'espère. Le clan Mufuu est un clan très pacifique. De tout le continent nous sommes à la fois respectés et craints. Nous ne nous mêlons pas des tensions entre les autres clans. On se contente de protéger notre domaine et de vivre le plus simplement possible, grâce à un simple commerce dû à nos récoltes._

_Mon clan est connu pour sa bonne maîtrise de l'air. Excellent élément qui réussi à s'accorder aux autres, solidifiant les base de nos protections. Cependant, l'avidité de certains était un risque pour notre survie. Mon père, Takeshi, est le chef de notre clan. Ne voulant pas courir de risque il accepta de me marier._

_Il faut avouer que j'étais très demandée mais je me demande toujours pourquoi. Depuis toute petite, je suis de faible constitution et je ne sors que très rarement de mon village. Mais il semblerait que cela n'ait pas suffit à repousser certains, comme Sharkan. C'est comme cela que je me suis retrouvé mariée à seize ans._

_Sharkan est ..._

**OoOoOoO**

**- Sasuke****!**

Le brun sortit de sa lecture au cri de son amant. Quelques secondes après le blond arriva dans la chambre et fusilla le brun du regard.

**- Tu peux me dire pourquoi les enfants pleurent****?**

**- Regarde ce qu'ils ont fait à mes parchemins**, claqua Sasuke, **J'aurais dû leur faire un câlin pour cette****belle action peut-être****?**

Naruto regarda autour de Sasuke et se calma immédiatement. Il s'avança près de Sasuke et ramassa un gros morceau de papier. Sasuke arrangea son rouleau et le cacha dans une poche de son pantalon. Mieux valait éviter de le lire près de Naruto.

**- C'est quoi****?**, s'enquit Naruto en essayant de lire les parchemins.

**- Des anciens parchemins.**

Naruto le fixa interrogativement avant que toute expression ne disparaisse de son visage. Il regarda le sac où quelques-uns des parchemins étaient restés intacts et tous les morceaux qu'il y avait au sol.

**- Ça fait quelques jours que je te vois avec ces parchemins. Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais****?**

**- Et toi, quand comptes-tu me dire ce que ton foutu cabot me veut****?**

**- Ça n'a aucun rapport Sasuke**, s'irrita Naruto, **Pourquoi tu dois tout ramener à Juichi****?**

**- Écoute Naruto**, soupira Sasuke en se relevant,** Je n'ai pas la tête à discuter avec toi alors sors s'il-te-plaît.**

Le silence se fit dans la chambre, Sasuke rassemblant tous les parchemins déchirés. Il ne vit pas le regard blessé de Naruto mais il entendit bien le soupir du blond avant que ce dernier ne sorte de sa chambre.

Sasuke soupira à son tour avant de laisser tomber les bouts de parchemins sur son bureau. Il ne voulait pas se disputer encore plus avec Naruto. Il ne voulait pas discuter non plus. Kyûbi lui avait demandé de ne pas se prendre la tête avec Naruto et de lui laisser le temps. Sasuke le ferait, mais il ne fallait pas non plus lui demander d'oublier tout ce qui s'était passé la veille. Naruto pouvait être aussi fort qu'il le voulait, il ne lui enlèvera pas sa fierté.

Quand son ventre gargouilla un peu, le brun se décida enfin à descendre à la cuisine. Il avait faim et sa nuit blanche ne l'avait pas aidé. Il mit tous ses parchemins dans son sac et plaça le sac dans son armoire. Il faudrait qu'il trouve un autre endroit où les garder. Il n'avait pas envie de revoir le même scénario avec Hayato et Nally.

Il descendit dans la cuisine et ne vit personne dans le salon ou dans la cuisine. Il fit son café et alla s'installer sur la terrasse qui donnait sur son jardin. Le jardin était aussi vide que l'intérieur. Depuis que Hayato était arrivé ici, c'était la première fois que Sasuke se retrouvait seul chez lui. Il profita de ce moment de calme avant de sentir finalement une présence à côté de lui. Il soupira et tourna son regard en direction de son amant qui se contentait de regarder le jardin.

**- Naruto …**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi, Sas'ke****?**

La question subite de son blond interloqua Sasuke. Pourquoi le _Dobe_ lui posait cette question ? C'était comme si le blond avait oublié qu'ils étaient en froid depuis la veille. Le blond se retourna vers Sasuke, plongeant ses yeux lagons dans ceux encres du brun.

**- Que suis-je pour toi****?**, redemanda le blond.

**- Tu …**

Sasuke se tût un instant, cherchant à quoi il voulait en venir. Il observa son blond un instant avant de lui répondre. Était-ce un piège ? Pourquoi Naruto venait sur ce sujet ? Que pouvait-il lui répondre ? Qu'il était cette foutu tête blonde qui occupait son esprit depuis le temps d'Oroshimaru ? Qu'il était cette bombe sexuelle qui rendait le vêtement noir sexy, rien qu'en l'enfilant ? Non. Sasuke aimait son blond mais il ne fallait pas abuser sur les déclarations. Il avait juste à dire la simple vérité, sans en abuser.

**- L'idiot que j'aime**, souffla Sasuke avec un mince sourire, **Le père de notre fils et de notre prochain enfant.**

**- Alors pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas ce que sont ces parchemins****?**

**- Je ne te dirai rien, Naruto**, soupira Sasuke,** C'est de même pour toi. Tu arrives avec tout un groupe d'assassins et tu ne m'a toujours rien dit, si ce n'est leurs noms.**

**- Ce n'est pas pareil**, riposta Naruto, **Je ne veux pas que tu ais des problèmes****!**

**- C'est pareil de mon côté****!**

Le blond se calma, aucun argument au bout de la langue. Sasuke, blasé, retourna à la contemplation de son jardin. Le printemps touchait bientôt à sa fin, la chaleur faisant acte de présence beaucoup plus tôt chaque jour. L'herbe du jardin se faisait de plus en plus rêche et le petit bassin d'eau commençait à baisser de volume.

Sasuke entendit un soupir de la part du blond et se retint de faire la même chose. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Plus le temps passait et plus il sentait qu'il ne pouvait parler de rien avec Naruto. Une nostalgie lui prit quand il repensa aux journées où le blond pouvait parler des choses importantes comme des choses les plus insignifiantes. Un rire étouffé le prit en repensant à toutes ces idioties, attirant le regard interrogateur de son amant. Sasuke le regarda un instant. Naruto avait beaucoup trop changé. Comme si un mur épais séparait ces deux époques.

**- Tu as changé Naruto. Tu n'es plus le même.**

**- Je n'ai pas changé**, souffla Naruto,** J'ai juste …**

Sasuke regarda Naruto tout en buvant son café. C'était ça ou passer sa colère sur Naruto qui persistait à lui cacher des choses. Il lui avait juste dit qu'il avait changé ! Alors pourquoi autant de retenue ? Il n'allait pas le juger ! Que lui était-il arrivé pour arriver à ça ? Et si …

La colère de Sasuke se calma d'un coup. Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement lui demander ? Ils étaient seuls. Pas un seul assassin dans le coin. Aucun ninja ou connaissance et encore moins des ANBU dans les arbres ou près des fenêtres, comme à leur arrivée.

**- Raconte-moi.**

**- Te raconter quoi****?**, s'étonna Naruto.

**- Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé après ton départ de Konoha. Comment es-tu arrivé à ça****?**

**- Sasuke …**

**- Il n'y a que moi Naruto**, le coupa le brun, **Juste moi.**

Le blond le regarda un instant, semblant hésiter de sa réponse. Il ferma ses yeux un instant, l'air se faisant plus lourd pendant un instant. Sasuke présuma une vérification de son environnement. C'était une méthode qu'Oroshimaru lui avait apprise. Une dispersion du chakra qui détectait toute vie en fonction de la distance à laquelle on propageait le chakra. Nul doute que Naruto, vu son niveau, devait avoir acquis cela. L'air se fit plus léger avant que Naruto se rapproche de Sasuke. Il finit par se caler un peu plus contre le brun, sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Sasuke, qui passa son bras autour de lui, caressant sa hanche du pouce. Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans le calme avant que la voix du blond ne s'élève.

**- Quand Sakura m'a dit toutes ces paroles, je me sentais tomber. Quand j'y repense maintenant, je me dis à quel point j'étais bête d'y avoir cru**, souffla le blond.

En effet, Naruto avait été bête à ce moment-là. Sasuke, lui, n'était pas là mais jamais il ne se serait mis à écouter toutes les paroles que pouvait déballer leur ancienne coéquipière. Sasuke se retint de rigoler ou de faire une remarque. Il craignait que cela ne pousse Naruto à se rétracter sur sa décision. Naruto lui parlait enfin et il en profiterait jusqu'au bout.

**- Kyûbi, va savoir pourquoi, a voulu me protéger**, rigola le blond,** Il m'a proposé de partir loin de Konoha sans personne pour essayer de me contrôler. Je lui ai prêté mon corps pour que nous partions. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé après, mais j'ai repris conscience deux semaines plus tard dans une forêt dans les **_**Terres inconnues**_**.**

Les Terres Inconnues. Sasuke frissonna. Personne ne savait ce qu'il se trouvait là-bas. Ces terres étaient connues pour être inaccessibles. Il fallait déjà passer le pays du vent, avec son désert immense et ses tempêtes de sable, puis il fallait franchir ces montagnes sinueuses qui ne semblaient pas avoir de sommet. Rares étaient les personnes qui osaient les franchir pour en revenir indemnes. Sasuke n'en avait jamais rencontré. Kabuto lui avait dit en avoir rencontré un mais il ne l'avait pas cru, car l'apprenti perdait toujours son temps à mentir.

**- Je n'avais pas mangé depuis deux semaines, je tenais à peine debout**, continua Naruto,** Je me suis évanoui pour me réveiller chez Mimi-bâsan.**

**- Et comment tu es arrivé chez elle****?**, demanda Sasuke, n'oubliant pas leur discussion.

**- Juichi m'a trouvé. Il habitait avec elle quand je suis arrivé.**

Sa mâchoire se contracta à la mention du cabot. Fallait-il que ce sac à puce se trouve à chaque endroit où se trouvait Naruto ?

**- Au début, je ne cherchais qu'à partir. J'ignorais qu'ils étaient des hôtes de démons, je ne voulais pas leur créer des problèmes. Mais j'étais tellement faible …**

**- Comment en es-tu arrivé à former le groupe****?**

**- Une idée qui nous est venus à Juichi et moi. C'était juste après …**

Sasuke observa Naruto, qui s'était tu et qui semblait à présent loin de leur conversation. Juste après quoi ? Y avait-il une raison spéciale pour que Naruto ait rassemblé tous ces démons ?

**- Naruto****?**

**- C'est vrai. Je ne suis plus l'ancien Naruto**, souffla Naruto,** Je n'ai toujours compté que sur moi-même et Kyûbi. Et même si je sais que les paroles de Sakura n'étaient qu'une manœuvre pour me faire sceller, je ne veux pas redevenir celui que j'étais. Je ne veux plus ressentir ce sentiment de ****haine et de trahison. Je déteste cette impression de gouffre sans fin où il n'y a que tristesse, folie et solitude. Je me suis juré de tous les protéger****: le groupe, Nally, Hayato, toi, … Vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Vous êtes la dernière branche qui me permet de ne pas sombrer.**

Sasuke regarda Naruto, ne sachant pas comment réagir. De savoir que Naruto avait bien voulu lui dévoiler son état lui faisait plaisir. Mais ce qui lui fit le plus de peine c'était cette manie que Naruto n'avait pas abandonné. Le blond préférait se sacrifier pour le groupe. Le petit blond qui souriait à tous, avait laissé place à un jeune homme qui préférait s'effacer pour ne pas avoir à souffrir, un jeune homme qui avait perdu goût à la vie. Le brun soupira et colla son front à celui de son blond. Certes, il restait encore pas mal de brouillard mais Sasuke comptait bien le dissiper même si ça lui prenait des années pour y arriver. Une partie de lui espérait aussi que le blond retrouverait goût à la vie et se remettrait à rire comme avant.

Le couple resta sur la terrasse tout en continuant de regarder le jardin. Chacun profitait du calme qui régnait dans la maison et de la présence de l'autre. Sasuke ignora combien de temps ils restèrent assis à la terrasse. Il n'avait pas envie de se décoller de Naruto. Il ne voulait pas détruire ce petit moment de paix qu'il avait réussit à avoir avec son amant. Mais Sasuke savait que ce serait de courte durée. L'image de Juichi lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit. Le cabot venait tous les matins chez eux. Il pouvait avoir tout le passé qu'il voulait, Sasuke n'aimait pas que Juichi impose sa présence aussi souvent.

**- Sasuke****?**

Le brun reconnu facilement la voix de Ino. Au moins, le cabot ne serait pas la première tête qu'il verrait dès le matin. Après un dernier regard vers Naruto, Sasuke se leva puis aida son blond à se lever. Après un dernier regard apaisé, ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée où l'attendaient l'Ino-Shika-Cho et son équipe. Le groupe fit les salutations au couple qui les invita au salon.

La tension se fit immédiatement sentir dans la pièce. Pour une première, Shikamaru semblait vraiment en pleine forme, ne semblant pas s'ennuyer d'être là. Mais malheureusement pour Sasuke, Naruto avait recouvré son air impassible qu'il adoptait quand il y avait des ninjas de Konoha. Heureusement, les enfants n'étaient pas là, Sasuke doutait que ça allégerait l'ambiance.

**- Que vouliez-vous****?**, demanda calmement Sasuke.

**- Nous avons une mission**, dit Chôji,** De rang A.**

**- C'est hors de question**, dit subitement Naruto.

**- Naruto**, s'irrita Suigetsu, **Tu veux que Sasuke fasse des missions de rang D toute sa vie****?**

**- C'est trop dangereux.**

**- Il a réussi à tenir tête contre Juichi hier****!**, s'exclama Karin.

**- Mais il a failli mourir**, siffla Naruto.

**- C'est quand****?**

Les ninjas et Naruto se tournèrent vers Sasuke qui semblait plus blasé qu'autre chose. Shikamaru se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole. Naruto lui envoya un regard noir mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Tout ça commençait réellement à l'embêter.

**- Nous partons aujourd'hui. C'est une affaire de brigands au pays des temples. Un groupe se serait mis à récolter des informations sur les différents temples****: un parchemin sacré. Ils n'ont pas hésité à détruire un village du pays du feu en pensant qu'il y serait.**

**- Vous ne partirez pas**, persista Naruto.

**- Nous irons Naruto**, claqua Sasuke.

À l'étonnement de tous, l'assassin se leva et regarda le brun avec hargne, des larmes naissantes au niveau des yeux. Sasuke, le regard stupéfait, ne s'attendait surtout pas à ça. Pourquoi ? Naruto ne montrait jamais d'émotion devant les autres, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Était-ce leur discussion ? Non. Une discussion ne menait pas à ça ! Sasuke ne savait pas y faire avec les personnes en pleurs ! La seule personne qu'il réussissait à consoler était un gamin de trois ans et non un jeune père de 19 ans.

Sous des gestes insistants de Ino, Sasuke comprit finalement ce qui arrivait à Naruto. La jeune femme lui fit des grimaces dont l'une montrant un gros ventre et une autre où elle s'arrachait les cheveux ou encore pleurait. Les sautes d'humeurs. Sasuke soupira et se leva pour faire face à son amant, ce dernier complètement au bord de la crise de nerf, répétant qu'ils ne partiraient pas.

**- Pourquoi vous persistez tant à rendre tout cela difficile**, souffla Naruto,** Je ne veux pas …**

**- **_**Dobe**_, dit calmement Sasuke en prenant son visage en coupe,** Que tu le veuilles ou non, nous sommes des ninjas. Des ninjas ayant prêté serment. Calme-toi.**

Mais Naruto restait dans le vague, marmonnant parfois qu'ils ne devaient pas y aller ou en accrochant ses mains au vêtement du brun. Sasuke regarda ses amis, le demandant silencieusement de l'aider. Ils tentèrent tous de convaincre Naruto que tout irait bien cette fois, qu'ils étaient plus nombreux cette fois. Ce fût Shikamaru qui proposa enfin une idée.

**- Très bien Naruto**, soupira Shikamaru.

Naruto sortit de ses marmonnements et fixa son ancien ami qui le regardait de cet air blasé habituel.

**- Puisque que tu ne veux pas que nous y allions sans une chance de revenir, je te propose quelque chose.**

**- Quoi****?**, demanda Naruto qui était redevenu sérieux malgré les larmes encore présentes.

**- Tu choisis un membre de ton groupe pour nous épauler en cas de problème. S'il n'y a personne, nous partirons avec ou sans ton accord.**

**- Vous ne partirez pas.**

**- Ça, ce n'est pas à toi de le décider**, claqua Shikamaru, **Je t'ai prévenu pour la mission juste parce que l'Hokage me l'a exigé. Nous partons à 15h.**

Après un signe de tête, Shikamaru et les autres quittèrent la maison et le domaine Uchiha. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de joie. Il allait recommencer les missions importantes. Il fut si heureux, qu'il monta immédiatement dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Naruto avant leur dispute pour préparer son sac. Il ne fit pas attention à Naruto qui le suivit plus calmement. Il était trop heureux pour rester en place. Il sentait ses doigts le piquer sous l'excitation des signes à faire. Les noms des techniques s'accumulaient sur le bout de sa langue dans l'attente d'une attaque lors de la mission. Il lui restait encore six heures mais il était trop impatient pour attendre. Il sentait son chakra faire pression, ne demandant qu'à sortir. Peut-être devrait-il se défouler dans un petit entraînement avant de partir.

**- Tu veux vraiment y aller****?**

Sasuke se retourna vers l'entrée de la chambre et vit Naruto qui fixait son sac de mission. Sasuke ignorait s'il était encore en pleine saute d'humeur, mais cette lueur dans les yeux du blond le fit hésiter. Il répondit d'un simple hochement de tête. Le blond se rapprocha de leur lit et prit un kit de kunai qui s'y trouvait. Il regarda Sasuke, ce dernier appréhendant sa réaction, avant de finalement déposer le kit dans une poche du pantalon du brun.

**- Tu sais, je pourrais envoyer mes hommes …**

**- Tu ne voulais pas les protéger****?**, le coupa Sasuke.

**- Je le veux**, dit Naruto, **Mais toi tu es mon compagnon. Je …**

**- Tout ira bien Naruto**, sourit discrètement Sasuke, **Le pays est à la lisière sud-est du pays du feu, à deux nuit de Konoha. Et tu as encore l'occasion de trouver un membre de ton groupe avant qu'on ne parte.**

**- Juichi est le plus fort après moi**, grimaça Naruto.

**- N'importe qui sauf ce sac à puce**, siffla Sasuke.

**- Mais …**

**- Non Naruto**, claqua Sasuke.

Les deux amants se défièrent du regard avant que le blond ne soupire avec résignation. Bien qu'il trouve cela trop rapide, Sasuke n'en dit rien. C'était comme si Naruto essayait de plus le comprendre depuis leurs disputes et leur discussion. Sasuke espérait que cela continuerait comme cela.

Le blond l'enlaça avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Sasuke se laissa faire, y répondant même, savourant les lèvres de son amant.

**- Tu feras attention, hein****?**

**- Je serai avec Shikamaru et les autres, donc fais moi confiance.**

Naruto hocha de la tête et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de ressortir de la chambre. Sasuke finit de se préparer ses affaires et se reposa avant son départ. Une mission de rang A, il n'allait pas s'ennuyer.

* * *

Sasuke et les autres attendirent calmement 15h aux portes Est de Konoha. Ils étaient tous là, prêt à partir. Ils avaient tous cette impatience qui montait en eux. Ils n'avaient plus fait de mission de rang B, A ou S depuis l'attaque qu'avait eue le groupe Ebi. Sasuke regardait avec appréhension ses coéquipiers. Seul Shikamaru attendait patiemment alors que les autres s'occupaient le plus possible pour ne pas s'inquiéter.

Le brun n'avait pas revu le blond depuis qu'il s'était mis à préparer son sac. Il n'avait pas vu Hayato et Nally non plus, malgré son envie de leur dire au revoir. Pour chaque mission, Sasuke s'était habitué aux deux enfants qui fonçaient sur lui pour montrer leur envie de le garder à Konoha, même si c'était une mission dans un village voisin ou à l'autre bout de Konoha.

Mais repenser aux enfants lui rappela leur bêtise de la matinée. Sasuke était toujours en colère mais il avait l'intention de recoller chaque morceau, gros comme petit, pour que tous les parchemins redeviennent intacts. D'ailleurs, il avait gardé ce fameux parchemin blanc dans sa poche et comptait bien pouvoir le lire pendant sa mission. Il ignorait pourquoi mais il espérait pouvoir trouver quelques réponses. En particulier celles qui concernaient cette entité.

**- Le voilà**, s'exclama Ino toute souriante.

Le groupe se retourna en direction des deux formes qui s'avançaient vers eux. Naruto était reconnaissable grâce à sa longue chevelure blonde. Ce dernier était calmement accompagné de Seby. Shikamaru soupira de son « Galère » habituel avant de faire face à Naruto et Seby.

**- Tu le fais exprès, n'est-ce pas****?**

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles**, répliqua Naruto, **Tu m'a dis d'amener un de mes hommes. Après Juichi, je n'ai que Seby de disponible.**

**- Ryô l'est.**

**- Juichi et lui se préparent pour partir autre part, Isei doit s'occuper de Shin et les jumeaux ne voient pas l'intérêt de venir avec vous. C'est Seby ou pas de mission.**

Sasuke regarda les deux hommes se fusiller du regard avant que Shikamaru ne soupire et ne marche vers l'extérieur de Konoha. Les autres suivirent rapidement et Seby salua son chef avant de les suivre, laissant Sasuke avec Naruto.

**- Que se passe-t-il entre vous deux****?**, demanda Sasuke.

**- Rien. C'est entre Seby et Shikamaru qu'il y a un problème.**

Sasuke fronça des sourcils tout en continuant de fixer son amant. Le blond soupira et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de retourner vers le domaine. Sasuke ne perdit pas de temps et rejoignit ses coéquipiers. Il donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Seby et lui fit un hochement de tête. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait un problème avec Shikamaru qu'il n'allait pas accueillir son nouvel équipier de mission.

Ne perdant pas plus de temps, l'équipe prit plus de vitesse et termina par sauter d'arbre en arbre en direction de la lisière du pays. Ils prirent leur temps. Assez vite pour se faire discrets mais assez lentement pour économiser leurs forces.

À cette allure ils arrivèrent à la lisière du pays en deux nuits. Shikamaru décida de les faire se reposer pour la nuit avant d'entrer dans le pays des Temples. C'était un pays qui se trouvait entre le pays des Rivières et le pays du Feu, entouré de montagnes rocheuses. Il était très petit comparé au pays du feu et pourtant ses forêts épaisses avaient de quoi effrayer certains. Seuls les anciens temples montraient le passage de l'homme. Aucun chef n'avait voulu revendiquer cette terre, ce qui donna le nom de cette région.

Le groupe avait réussi à avancer jusqu'aux hauteurs des montagnes et réussit à tracer son chemin sans aucun problème. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une petite grotte assez discrète et se préparèrent pour la nuit. Au repas, Sasuke alla s'asseoir dans le coin le plus sombre de la grotte alors que les autres restaient ensemble. Les discussions allèrent bon train, mais Sasuke restait silencieux. Pendant tout le repas, il observait Seby et Shikamaru ne s'étaient pas adressés un seul regard. Seby le faisait mais Shikamaru jouait l'indifférent, ne lui parlant que pour les marches à suivre pendant la mission. Après avoir finit de manger, Seby se désigna être la sentinelle pour la nuit, prétextant qu'on n'était jamais sûr, puis sortit de la grotte.

**- Alors****?**, sourit Karin.

Shikamaru fronça des sourcils. Il n'aimait pas le regard que les filles lui envoyaient. Sasuke, lui, s'en amusa. Pour une fois il n'était pas le centre des questions des jeunes femmes.

**- Alors quoi****?**

**- Oh, arrête Shikamaru**, soupira Ino, **Tu penses que ta petite dispute avec Naruto est passé inaperçue****?**

**- Quelle dispute****?**, s'immisça Sasuke.

Les ninjas se tournèrent vers Sasuke qui les regardait avec interrogation à peine cachée. Il n'avait pas entendu parler d'une dispute entre Shikamaru et Naruto. Les coéquipiers se regardèrent avant que Karin ne prenne finalement la parole.

**- Il y a quelques jours Naruto s'est disputé avec Shikamaru à propos de Seby.**

**- Je croyais que tout allait bien**, s'étonna Sasuke.

**- Si tu parles de sa présence à l'entraînement, il voulait juste s'excuser pour le comportement de Naruto**, soupira Shikamaru.

**- Et si tu nous expliquais pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés****?**, demanda Chôji.

Cependant, Shikamaru ne dit rien. Il s'allongea et s'endormit. Ino essaya tant bien que mal de lui soutirer quelques informations mais le jeune homme ne bougea pas. Les jeunes femmes finirent par se lasser et le groupe alla se reposer. Sasuke resta dans son coin sombre, appuyé contre la paroi, et observa Shikamaru qui semblait s'être réellement endormi. Qui aurait pensé qu'il y aurait un problème entre Seby et Shikamaru ? Pas Sasuke. Ces deux-là étaient aussi calmes que l'eau d'un lac en jour d'été. Pas un seul signe d'eau trouble quand ils étaient ensemble, alors pourquoi ?

Deux ou trois heures après que le groupe se soit endormit, une présence s'approcha de la grotte, réveillant juste Sasuke. Ce dernier ouvrit un œil et ne vit que Seby. Il vit le démon aller vers son sac et prendre un parchemin orangé et se rediriger vers la sortie. Cependant, Seby s'arrêta un moment vers Shikamaru et s'abaissa, une main tendue vers la joue de Shikamaru. Mais une ombre arrêta sa main et Shikamaru ouvrit ses yeux.

**- Tu es trop persistant**, soupira Shikamaru.

**- Réfléchis-y s'il-te-plaît**, souffla Seby, **Naruto ...**

**- Je ne peux pas Seby, même si je le désire autant que toi. Et ce n'est pas à Naruto de décider avec qui je ferai ma vie.**

**- Mais …**

**- «****Mais****» rien. Fin de la discussion.**

L'ombre de Shikamaru repoussa le bras de Seby alors que deux autres pointaient un kunai vers l'assassin. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent un moment à s'observer avant que Seby ne se lève et ne quitte la grotte. Shikamaru soupira et se recoucha dans son sac de couchage. Sasuke fronça des sourcils et referma son œil. Il faudrait qu'il parle sérieusement avec Shikamaru. Il savait très bien que ce genre de problème attirerait Naruto qui s'énerverait pour rien contre Shikamaru.

Sasuke tenta bien de se rendormir mais il n'y arriva pas. Les heures passaient mais il ne réussissait pas à se rendormir. Il était sur le point de craquer. Pourquoi toujours autant de questions qui restaient sans réponses ? Il se releva et il alla chercher le parchemin de Meiko qu'il avait mis dans son sac. S'il n'était pas prêt de s'endormir autant se rendre utile. Peut-être que le parchemin l'aiderai à répondre à certaines questions.

OoOoOoO

_Sharkan est un homme honnête et très doux. Il est tout le contraire des autres membres de son clan. Il ne se bat que pour protéger sa famille. Je pense que c'est pour cela, en partie, que mon père l'a choisi. Mais revenons à notre sujet principal._

_Au moment où j'écris ce parchemin, je suis presque au bout du chemin. Ma santé s'est dégradée énormément. Je ne peux même plus utiliser les pouvoirs qui m'ont été confiés. Tu dois sûrement te demander quels pouvoirs. Je vais te parler d'un ami très cher, Byakuei._

OoOoOoO

Sasuke écarquilla des yeux en voyant le nom écrit sur le parchemin. Ça ne pouvait être lui ? Sans plus attendre, le brun se remit à sa lecture, impatient d'en savoir plus.

OoOoOoO

_Avant que je n'épouse Sharkan, ma grand-mère a désiré me parler. Elle ne supportait pas la présence de Sharkan, malgré la gentillesse de Sharkan. Elle disait que son chakra et son sang dégageaient une aura, comme tout son clan, qui apporterait le malheur sur notre clan. Elle m'avait dit que j'étais la plus apte à recevoir ce cadeau._

_Je ne me rappelle plus trop comment je suis arrivée dans cette grotte. Je me souviens juste de cette immense jarre, de ces signes au sol et de ce gros sabre suspendu qui ne touchait aucune paroi, solidement retenu par des chaînes qui partaient un peu partout dans la grotte. Ce fut ce jour-là que mon destin fût lié à Byakuei._

_C'est dans cette immense jarre que se trouvait Byakuei. Il n'était pas aussi grand qu'il ne l'est au moment où j'écris mais la jarre était assez grande pour occuper une bonne partie de la grotte. Ma grand-mère m'avait demandé de me placer au centre des symboles au sol, juste en-dessous du sabre. Après, elle a commencé un rituel. J'ai souffert autant que Byakuei a souffert. Pendant tout le rituel, la jarre bougeait mais elle ne s'ouvrait pas. Le sabre était devenu une masse noire qui prenait une autre forme. Puis un lien s'est fait entre la jarre, le sabre et moi._

_Après ça, je me suis évanouie. Je ne me rappelle pas de la suite mais quand je me suis réveillée j'étais de retour au village, dans ma chambre. Je me souviens très bien des cris de mon père et ceux de ma grand-mère. Elle criait qu'elle avait fait ça pour éviter de lier le clan au clan Uchiha qui était un mauvais présage alors que mon père hurlait à son tour qu'il ne laisserait pas sa fille se sacrifier pour eux. Je n'avais rien compris à l'époque, mais à présent je sais que ma grand-mère avait fait un rituel de sang entre un démon ancien et moi. Mais pas seulement moi. Sharkan et moi avons découvert que le rituel s'est inscrit dans mon gène, liant que quelques rares descendants. Ce rituel a changé ma vie._

_Le sabre de Byakuei est très spécial. Il n'obéit qu'à son maître qui, selon Sharkan, serait moi. Le gros sabre s'est adapté à ma corpulence et à mes techniques et s'est transformé en katana pour mieux user de la puissance qu'il puisait en Byakuei. J'avais le pouvoir d'un démon._

_Quelques temps après mon mariage, mon père a décidé que Sharkan m'entraînerait à l'art du combat. Sharkan n'était pas d'accord mais il le faisait tout de même. Cependant, il s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour ma santé qui n'avait cessé d'empirer. Les entraînements se faisaient de plus en plus poussés et je n'avais toujours pas parlé à Byakuei. C'est vers mes vingt ans, lors d'une attaque d'un clan ennemi aux Uchiha, qu'il est apparu._

_Le clan ennemi avait invoqué un démon et avait tenté de détruire le village, maintenant composé des Uchiha et des Mufuu. Le Katana s'était mis à brûler et Byakuei en était sorti. Il a éliminé le démon et m'a traité ensuite de faible avant de disparaître._

_J'ai arrêté les entraînements, au grand soulagement de Sharkan, et j'ai essayé de parler avec Byakuei. Étant lié par le sabre, il nous était possible de communiquer mais il ne voulait pas me parler. C'est six mois après que j'ai réussi à lui parler._

_Je dois te prévenir. Byakuei déteste les humains. À force de se côtoyer nous nous sommes liés d'amitié mais c'est un dur travail de ma part. Je sais que Byakuei doit sa haine des humains à cause de la capture d'un autre démon à qui il tenait et de sa capture. Il ignore où il se trouve en ce moment mais il le cherche toujours. Cependant, Byakuei avait deux contraintes : il était enchaîné au sabre et à ma descendance. À chaque fois qu'il sortait du sabre, pleins de chaînes l'entouraient, ce qui l'empêchait de s'éloigner du sabre ou de m'attaquer. Ça me rend triste d'y penser. De savoir qu'il fût emprisonné pour défendre les humains qui l'ont capturé me rends triste._

_C'est pour cela que je lui ai promis de trouver un moyen de le libérer. Mais à présent, je ne peux pas. Je suis trop faible. J'ai vingt-six ans, mère de deux enfants adorables et la femme du plus puissant ninja de notre temps, mais je suis en train de mourir. C'est pour cela que je te confie le sabre de Byakuei._

_Je t'ai raconté un peu mon histoire et celle de Byakuei. Ce que je voudrais c'est que tu libères Byakuei. Je sais que tu peux le faire. Tu es mon descendant, donc en partie lié avec Byakuei. Tu es, sans oublier, le descendant d'un des plus puissants clans du monde ninja. Ne l'oublie pas, le sabre n'obéit qu'à son maître ce qui est un atout pour toi. Mais fais attention, ce sabre cache pleins de surprises. J'ai caché le sabre et Byakuei dans un endroit scellé par les soins de mon cher et tendre. Les indications se trouveront sur un autre parchemin identique. Seul un descendant du même chakra que le mien pourra lire ces parchemins et selon Byakuei, mon chakra est spécial et rare._

_Tu es mon héritier, ne doutes pas de ces paroles. Tant que le rituel sera posé, le sabre aura toujours un maître. Tu peux vouloir garder Byakuei comme tu peux vouloir le libérer mais j'espère que tu sauras prendre la bonne décision. Byakuei a assez souffert de la part des hommes et il doit retrouver le démon qu'il recherche. J'espère juste qu'il me pardonnera de ne pas avoir pu tenir ma promesse._

OoOoOoO

Sasuke regarda le parchemin toujours avec ce même froncement de sourcil, son regard montrant son étonnement devant les déclarations. Il était l'héritier que Naruto et les autres recherchaient et il devait retrouver Byakuei. Mais comment allait-il dire ça à Naruto ? Qu'il était l'héritier donc il faudrait que le blond le laisse parcourir les différents pays à la recherche d'un démon et son katana ? Naruto n'hésiterait pas à l'enfermer dans une pièce pour qu'il soit loin de tout ça. Byakuei était pour le moment le centre de leurs conflits avec le chef de Ren.

Sasuke releva sa tête quand il entendit des pas et vit Seby approcher. Il n'avait même pas vu que le soleil se levait déjà. L'assassin observa toute l'équipe et vit seulement Sasuke réveillé.

**- Monsieur Uchiha**, salua l'assassin.

Sasuke le salua d'un hochement de tête et se leva. Quelques minutes après, tout le monde fût levé et ils se préparèrent à prendre la route. Seby alla parler à Shikamaru. Sasuke présuma que, au regard de Shikamaru, cela était plus en rapport à la mission et n'y fit pas trop attention.

Shikamaru donna les démarches à suivre. Il expliqua bien, qu'arrivés à la forêt, chacun restait derrière l'autre avec Seby pour ouvrir la route et Sasuke pour la fermer. Avec quelques protestations de Karin et Suigetsu, le groupe se mit finalement en route.

Ils descendirent les montagnes beaucoup plus rapidement qu'à la montée et ils arrivèrent bien vite à la lisière de la forêt. C'est une forêt très épaisse qui donna une mauvaise impression au groupe. Rapidement, la formation se fit et chacun suivit les pas de Seby. L'avancée fut silencieuse et lente, ce qui agaça rapidement Suigetsu.

**- Pourquoi les temples****?**, demanda Suigetsu, **Ce ne sont que des ruines.**

**- Les rumeurs racontent que ces temples regorgent de trésors anciens.**

**- S'il y avait réellement un trésor, un pays l'aurait déjà pris**, protesta Karin.

**- Je ne crois pas**, souffla Ino,** Le pays des temples est considéré comme un territoire dangereux.**

**- Je ne vois pas en quoi.**

Shikamaru les fit s'arrêter et lança une pierre un peu plus loin sur le côté avec assez de force. Quelques secondes après, un grondement se fit entendre avant qu'un gros rocher ne déboule juste devant eux, balayant tout sur son passage et effrayant la jeune femme. Le jeune Nara se retourna vers la jeune femme qui s'accrochait à Suigetsu.

**- Ça répond à ta question****?**, soupira-t-il, **On ignore pourquoi mais ce pays est couvert de pièges, idiots comme vicieux. Et certains peuvent t'être fatals. Sans oublier que des créatures étranges vivent ici, alors nous nous ferons discrets à partir d'ici.**

**- Comment on arrivera aux temples sans se faire tuer****?**, demanda Suigetsu,** Et qui nous dit que les brigands sont bien ici****?**

**- Mes familiers sont partis en éclaireurs**, déclara Seby, **Et l'un d'eux m'a précisé avoir vu des humains ici. Ce sont sûrement les hommes que vous cherchez.**

Le groupe n'attendit pas longtemps avant de le suivre. Certains ne furent pas déçus de la traversée. Karin, Ino et Suigetsu frissonnaient de peurs à chaque cri bestial qui retentissait dans la forêt. Ils ne rencontrèrent pas d'humains, mais ils virent pas mal de squelettes transpercés ou encore écrasés. Les têtes de Ino, Karin et Suigetsu amusèrent beaucoup Sasuke.

Après quelques heures de marches, le groupe arriva finalement en haut d'une colline où les attendaient patiemment une troupe de coyotes, les familiers de Seby.

Suigetsu siffla d'admiration en voyant les vestiges qui se dressaient devant eux. Le reste du groupe ne dit rien mais ils n'en pensèrent pas moins. Il y avait quatre temples immenses et identiques. Ils ne surent comment les décrire mais les temples ressemblaient à des escaliers qui se rejoignaient au sommet que les ninjas ne pouvaient pas discerner. Les temples semblaient réellement vieux, principalement dû à la flore qui s'était installée sur les édifices et aux quelques rares animaux présents.

**- Par où on commence****?**, demanda Suigetsu.

**- On se sépare**, déclara Shikamaru,** Nous formerons des groupes de deux et chaque groupe se dirigera vers un temple et ...**

**- Il n'y a pas de risque de se faire piéger****?**

**- J'y viens**, soupira-t-il, **Pour plus de sûreté, chaque groupe sera accompagné de deux familiers de Seby.**

Tout le monde hocha de la tête et Shikamaru forma les groupes. Ino et Chôji furent le premier groupe et se dirigèrent vers le temple le plus à l'Est. Juugo et Karin furent le deuxième groupe et prirent la direction du temple le plus au nord. Seby et Suigetsu formèrent le troisième groupe et se dirigèrent vers le temple le plus à l'Ouest, malgré la réticence de Seby que le groupe soit séparé. Sasuke et Shikamaru se retrouvèrent ensemble et se dirigèrent vers le temple le plus au Sud accompagné de deux familiers.

**- Enchanté, jeunes humains****!**, s'exclama un familier, **Je suis Lula et le grognon c'est Pico. C'est nous qui sommes chargés de vous accompagner.**

Les deux ninjas hochèrent de la tête et continuèrent leur route. La route fut plutôt animée pour les deux ninjas. Les deux familiers ne cessaient de se disputer, ce qui rappela Suigetsu et Karin à Sasuke. Il souriait à chaque fois que les deux familiers terminaient par se battre mais Shikamaru les remettait vite bien en place.

Il leur fallut du temps pour arriver tout en haut du temple. Ils ne se pressèrent pas, les deux bruns ne voulaient pas se dépenser inutilement et les familiers ne se plaignirent pas, se contentant juste de les suivre calmement ou en se disputant. Quand ils arrivèrent au sommet, ils firent face à une grande voûte, qui donnait l'aspect d'une petite salle. Au fond de la voûte se trouvait un escalier étroit qui descendait.

**- Ils nous font monter pour redescendre****?**, s'outra le familier grognon.

**- Arrête de te plaindre**, soupira Lula.

**- Je ne me plains pas****! C'est juste inutile****!**

Les ninjas soupirèrent et commencèrent à descendre les escaliers. Les familiers suivirent immédiatement mais ça n'empêcha pas Pico de se plaindre sur la route. Sasuke brûla une torche et ils commencèrent leur découverte. Leurs recherches ne menaient à rien. Il n'y avait que des salles vides la plupart du temps. Si ce n'était pas des salles vides, c'était des bibliothèques de parchemins relatant une vie antérieure d'une communauté.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans une salle peu éclairée, remplie principalement d'étagères et quelques gros rouleaux appuyés sur les murs. Les deux ninjas se rapprochèrent et observèrent les documents qui se trouvaient sur les étagères.

**- Des rouleaux d'invocation**, constata Pico.

**- Des rouleaux d'anciennes espèces**, marmonna Shikamaru qui lisait un parchemin.

Sasuke, accompagné de Lula, observa les différents parchemins qu'il voyait, ne manquant aucune information qui passait. Il tomba finalement sur un parchemin qui attira son attention.

**- Celui-là m'intéresse**, souffla-t-il.

Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et plaça le parchemin dans son sac, intrigant son coéquipier et les familiers qui trouvaient que ces temples semblaient un peu trop mystérieux pour y prendre quoi que ce soit.

**- Tu as déjà le rouleau des Serpents Sasuke**, dit Shikamaru.

**- C'est un rouleau sur les rapaces et il n'y en a que deux rouleaux sur les oiseux****: les migrateurs et les rapaces**, expliqua Sasuke,** Oroshimaru m'avait dit qu'il cherchait le rouleau des rapaces, mais ça ne lui ai pas venu de chercher dans ces temples. C'est un atout de taille pour tout ninja.**

**- Il y a même un rouleau sur les crocodiles**, remarqua Lula qui avait fait tomber un rouleau, **Vous pensez que tous ces rouleaux sont là pour quoi****?**

**- Tu es trop curieuse**, claqua subitement Pico,** Il vaut mieux les laisser là, même le votre Monsieur Sasuke.**

Cependant Sasuke ne fit rien. Il remit son sac à l'épaule et continua son chemin sans se préoccuper du familier qui soupira. Le groupe continua son chemin. Les familiers leur avaient dit que le groupe était venu par ici, mais seuls leurs pas se faisaient entendre. Ils avaient l'impression d'être seuls ici.

**- Je crois que j'ai entendu quelque chose.**

Le groupe regarda Lula qui bougeait ses oreilles pour mieux écouter. Il se dirigea vers un couloir et fut rapidement suivi du reste de la petite troupe.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir, ils tombèrent sur une grande salle circulaire qui s'établissait sur plusieurs étages. Le groupe voyait encore la lumière du jour, qui partait du plafond pour arriver au sol.

**- Que faites-vous là****?**, dit subitement une voix.

Shikamaru et Sasuke se tournèrent sur la gauche et virent Suigetsu et Seby. Ils eurent à peine le temps de se rejoindre que d'autres voix les interpellèrent.

**-Sasuke ! Shikamaru !**

Ils virent le reste de la troupe les rejoindre, Karin et Ino courant vers eux en agitant des bras alors que les deux autres les suivaient plus calmement.

**- Alors les quatre temples se rejoignent**, supposa Shikamaru.

**- On dirait bien. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?**, demanda Seby.

**- Une ancienne bibliothèque et quelques salles vides**, dit Sasuke.

**- Des chambres, des appartements et des bureaux pour la plupart**, dit Juugo.

**- Des salles de tortures et des tombeaux**, frissonna Ino.

**- Nous aussi**, s'exclama Suigetsu, **Mais on est tombé aussi sur des bibliothèques et des salles de scellement selon Seby.**

Ils descendirent jusqu'à un certain niveau, regardant un peu plus les alentours avec attention. Alors qu'ils approchèrent plus du sol, Suigetsu ne manqua pas de faire une remarque sur la gravure qui était au sol.

**- Ce ne serait pas le Sharingan ?**

**- Et là, c'est le groupe que nous recherchions.**

Sasuke fronça des sourcils. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Non. De voir un groupe de bandits morts et une représentation du Sharingan au sol de la salle n'était pas la meilleure chose à voir. Et il osait se demander en quoi les Uchiha étaient maudits ? Sasuke resta à sa place, ne cessant de fixer la représentation, alors que le groupe rejoignit les corps. Seby et ses familiers examinèrent les corps.

**- Ils ont été étranglés**, souffla Seby.

**- Galère**, soupira Shikamaru.

Tout à coup, une ombre bougea dans un coin de l'immense salle, attirant l'attention de Sasuke qui envoya un kunai dans sa direction. Le kunai fût rapidement contré et l'ombre s'échappa. N'attendant pas une seconde, Sasuke partit à sa poursuite.

**- Sasuke attends !**, cria Karin.

Mais le brun ne l'écouta pas et continua sa course. Mais alors qu'il traversa la salle, cette dernière se mit à s'illuminer. Tout à coup, Sasuke sentit sa respiration se bloquer. Quelque chose lui fit tout à coup mal à la poitrine. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose voulait sortir mais il ne saurait dire quoi.

Sasuke dirigea son regard dans la direction qu'avait prise l'ombre mais la seule chose qu'il put discerner fût deux yeux violets. Pendant un court instant, il sembla discerner une lueur luisante. Et ces yeux furent les dernières choses qu'il vit avant de s'évanouir et de tomber brusquement au sol.

* * *

Quelque chose l'appelait. Quelque chose de doux lui frôlait le poil. Il ouvrit ses yeux rouges mais il ne vit personne. Et pourtant, il le sentait. Il ressentait cette même sensation qu'il avait eue, la première fois qu'il avait aidé Meiko. Le lien.

Byakuei ouvrit les yeux et vit le katana luire d'une couleur rougeâtre puis d'une lueur noire pendant un bon moment. Il était proche. Il le sentait tout près de lui et pourtant … quelque chose barrait son chemin.

Byakuei essaya de se relever mais les chaînes se resserrèrent sur lui. Il s'agita quelques instants, ne sentant pas qu'il faisait trembler tout le bâtiment. À bout de force Byakuei laissa sa tête tomber au sol. Le katana brilla quelques secondes en plus avant de finalement redevenir normal.

Le démon soupira de frustration. Il y était presque. Mais il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Le lien était fait. Il était faible mais c'était largement assez pour qu'il ait un peu plus de regard sur le monde extérieur et sur son nouveau _maître_ et ça, Byakuei pensait bien s'en servir.

* * *

_**À Suivre.**_

_*** Les temples décrits ressemblent de près à des temples mayas. Je ne savais pas trop comment les décrire donc j'ai fait ce qui me semblait le plus simple.**_

_**Je voudrais remercier toutes les lectrices qui sont restées pour la suite de la fiction et qui ont attendu patiemment que le chapitre arrive. J'ai l'impression que les problèmes s'accumulent et ça a réussi à me démoraliser. Mais grâce à pleines de lectrices qui m'ont soutenue, j'ai réussi à réécrire le chapitre, même si j'ai pris du temps. Merci encore pour toute les reviews et les conseils reçus.**_

_**Réponses aux Reviews :**_

_**Angel66 : **__merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite t'a plus aussi._

_**Kawaii-Sama : **__Merci de ton soutien. J'espère que certains n'ont pas abandonné, mais je ne peux pas décider à la place des autres._

_**Cheikh : **__Je suis désolé si tu trouve qu'il y a trop de suspense. Même si j'avoue avoir abusé là-dessus. Mais je compte bien arrêter tout ça. Naruto a changé avec tout le monde. Tout le monde a peur un jour ou l'autre, je ne vois pas pourquoi Sasuke passerait outre cette règle. Sasuke est comme il est dans ma fiction. Désolé si ça te déplaît mais je doute qu'il changera de si tôt._

_**Alisa-kun : **__Merci pour ton soutien, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant._

_**Natsuki : **__Merci ma chère Natsuki. Ta review est l'une parmi celles qui m'ont remontée le moral. J'espère que la suite t'a plu et qu'elle te plaira encore._

_En ce qui concerne la review sur le chapitre précédent. Je suis contente que tout ça t'ais plu, je n'avais pas pensé à mettre tout ça mais je me suis dit qu'il vaut mieux avancer. Tes reviews réussissent à me mettre le sourire et me motive pour la suite comme chaque review que mes lecteurs m'envoient. J'espère vous rendre encore plus adepte que maintenant._

_**Saki-62 : **__Merci beaucoup Saki-62. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu._

_**Caprice75 :**__ Merci pour tous tes conseils, je compte bien essayer de récupérer tout ça. Je suis contente que tu ne te lasses pas de ma fiction. Même moi quand je la relis, je vois certaines fautes dans l'histoire même (que je ne manque pas de corriger) et m'étonne toujours de voir des lecteurs qui me disent la relire._

_Pour ce qui est de ta review sur la fiction en elle-même. Oui, voilà la vérité enfin révélée, Sasuke est l'héritier. Juichi hait Sasuke pour une bonne (voire mauvaise) raison. Je l'ai expliqué à une amie qui est aussi lectrice et elle-même a sourit sous mes explications. Les réponses concernant Juichi et Itachi viendront en même temps que la raison de tout ça. Ne fais pas de conclusions trop hâtives, Suigetsu peut très bien choisir Juichi. Merci pour tes deux reviews. Elles m'ont fait très plaisir. Merci encore pour ton soutien._

_**Umiko : **__Tu verras qu'avec les explications, il y aura beaucoup de choses qui expliqueront le fait que Kyûbi demande ça de la part de Sasuke. J'ignore encore si je dois lui faire prendre ça bien. En effet, avec son année de retour à Konoha, on va dire que Sasuke s'est assagi. Peut-être qu'il pourra y avoir un combat Seby Vs Shika mais comme tu as pu le voir dans ce chapitre le couple n'évoluera pas. Sasuke est en mission (Un plus ajouté pour mon retard) et la haine de Juichi sera bientôt dévoilée._

_**Darkas Lyx : **__merci, mais dis-toi que Sasuke encaissera beaucoup de choses pour Naruto (intentionnellement comme involontairement)._

_**Guest : **__Merci pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira._

_**Shiragiku-chaan : **__Merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaît autant._

_**Yuki-Jiji : **__En effet Sasuke est un pervers et heureusement. =) Merci._

_**Hathor2 :**__ Merci pour ta review. Avec les retards qui s'accumulent je doute un peu plus mais j'espère que l'histoire tient toujours la route et qu'elle vous plaît toujours autant. Avec une amie, j'ai essayé de voir combien de temps la fiction durera mais on a remarqué qu'elle durera encore pas mal de temps et j'espère vraiment qu'elle tiendra la route à ces moments là._

_**Sakura-okasan : **__Merci. Il a été difficile à faire, en particulier pour les combats._


	22. Chapter 21 : Révélations

**Disclamer :** alors… les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto… après au fil de l'histoire certains vont apparaître et ils seront entièrement créés à partir de mon imagination.  
**Pairing :** Sasuke/Naruto  
**Rating :** M.  
**Avertissement :** Je signale bien que cette fiction est du genre YAOI! Donc les homophobes, vous pouvez partir!

_**Les Jinchuriki :**_  
_- Ichibi (Shukaku) : __**Gaara**_  
_- Nibi (Nekomata):__**Yugito Ni'i**_  
_- Sanbi : __**…**_  
_- Yobi : __**Rôshi**_  
_- Gobi : __**Han**_  
_- Rokubi : __**Utakata**_  
_- Nanabi : __**Fû**_  
_- Hachibi : __**Killer**__**Bee**_  
_- Kyûbi : __**Naruto**_

_**Autres démons :**_  
_- Belkior : __**Juichi**_  
_- Mahooki : __**Isei**_  
_- Waleto : __**Ryô**_  
_- Serpadim : __**Krotal**_  
_- Zarik : __**Zarik**_  
_- Megousta : __**Lucy**_  
_- Seby je n'ai pas encore trouvé de nom._  
_- pour les jumeaux c'est compliqué. Non très simple : je ne trouve pas de noms classes._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

_**Trahison et pardon.**_

_**Chapitre 21 **__**: Révélations.**_

Depuis combien de temps marchait-il ? Sasuke ignorait depuis combien de temps il était là et subissait encore la même chose. À chaque fois, il avait cette impression d'arriver quelque part où le noir et le vent étaient maîtres. Il plaça ses mains devant lui, ce qui était inefficace contre le vent. Sasuke avança encore et encore sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il n'avait ni la possibilité ni l'envie de rester sur place. Le brun ignorait pourquoi il ne faisait qu'avancer sans savoir où aller mais il sentait que quelque chose l'attendait de l'autre bout. Mais quel bout ? Il ne voyait rien et n'entendait absolument rien, pas même le vent qui soufflait contre lui.

Subitement, le vent s'arrêta de souffler. Sasuke s'immobilisa et regarda autour de lui avant de sentir une chaleur contre son visage. Cinq lumières rouges apparurent en face de lui et il eut l'impression d'être analysé en profondeur comme un poison injecté qui s'insinuait dans chaque vaisseau et cellule de son corps.

_Il est là. Enfin, il est là._

Encore une fois il entendit cette voix mais ça semblait différent. Sasuke découvrit enfin son visage. Les cinq lumières rouges qui ne cessaient d'apparaître à ses côtés étaient en réalité des yeux. Et ce qui étonna Sasuke c'était qu'ils appartenaient à un dragon. Il pouvait enfin donner un visage à ce qui occupait son rêve. D'où venait-il ? Qui était-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Sasuke se posait de nombreuses questions sur ce dragon mais il avait cette impression de le connaître déjà.

Le brun s'apprêta à parler mais il se sentit partir. Le dragon l'observa une dernière fois avant de retourner dans l'ombre.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux et se réveilla dans une chambre d'hôpital. Il était de retour à Konoha. La mission au pays des Temples lui revint à l'esprit. Ah oui. Il s'était évanoui quand il avait traversé la salle, comme une poupée en coton. Il ressentait encore ce poids qui s'était accroché à lui lorsqu'il avait poursuivi cette ombre. Ce n'était pas très gênant mais ça restait tout de même étrange. Il avait cette impression que quelque chose était réveillé et n'avait qu'une envie : sortir. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit subitement, le sortant de ses pensées. Il fut soulagé de voir que ce n'était qu'Ino.

**- Ah ! Enfin réveillé**, sourit Ino.

**- Où sont les autres ?**, demanda le brun d'une voix enrouée.

**- Sûrement chez eux**, répondit-elle en se rapprochant de lui pour l'ausculter, **Tu nous as beaucoup inquiétés. S'évanouir comme ça.**

**- Depuis quand je suis là ?**

Ino finit son auscultation et lui signala que tout allait bien.

**- Une semaine. Tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?**, le réprimanda-t-elle,** Tu aurais dû voir la tête de Naruto quand il a vu Seby te ramener.**

Sasuke se tendit à la mention de Naruto. À peine reprenait-il les grandes missions qu'il lui arrivait déjà quelque chose. Il devait être maudit ou quelque chose du même genre.

**- Sasuke, peux-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé aux temples ?**, lui rappela Ino.

Toute la scène lui revint en tête et Sasuke dû se maîtriser pour ne pas hurler de rage. S'évanouir au sol alors qu'il poursuivait un ennemi lui semblait tellement pathétique, qu'il n'avait envie que d'une chose : retrouver ce salopard aux yeux violet. Si seulement il n'avait pas ressenti cette douleur à la poitrine monter en lui, comme si une énergie voulait sortir. Mais Sasuke était sûr qu'il n'y avait aucune marque au sol si ce n'était la représentation du Sharingan. Le brun resta un moment à se poser la question d'un piège avant de finalement écarquiller des yeux. Le rêve, l'incident, les temples avec le signe du Sharingan, le parchemin de Meiko et son héritage. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté ?

**- Sasuke ?**

Le brun fixa à la blonde et lui dit qu'il ne se rappelait plus trop de ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il avait confiance en Ino mais il ignorait si Naruto était derrière tout ça. Si Naruto apprenait qu'il était le descendant de Byakuei … Sasuke n'osait même pas imaginer les conséquences.

La blonde lui conseilla de se reposer et lui signala qu'elle repasserait dans quelques heures. Mais alors que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre, Sasuke l'interpella. La jeune femme fronça des sourcils mais s'arrêta tout de même. Sasuke pouvait comprendre son interrogation mais il devait être sûr de ce qu'il avait en tête.

**- Ino, pourrais-tu faire quelque chose pour moi ?**

* * *

Alors qu'il buvait son café, Juichi sentait que cette journée ne serait pas bonne. Oh, bien sûr il s'était levé aux côtés de Suigetsu, une habitude qu'ils avaient prise à leur retour du pays des oiseaux. Son amant était toujours aussi frais au toucher et aussi sexy. Mais l'assassin s'était réveillé avec un mal de tête au point qu'il ait mal aux yeux et il avait un manque d'appétit. Juichi le sentait jusqu'au fond de lui que quelque chose allait chambouler leurs habitudes.

Juichi avisa l'heure et il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Il aurait préféré passer sa journée avec Suigetsu mais chacun avait quelque chose de prévu. Il devait faire son rapport à Naruto sur les recherches sur Byakuei et d'autres affaires du groupe alors que Suigetsu avait programmé d'aller rendre visite à l'Uchiha comateux en compagnie de Karin.

L'assassin ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un grognement. Cette fille ne pouvait pas être une ninja. Elle était faible et se cachait derrière la force de ses coéquipiers. Si elle n'était pas une descendante du clan Uzumaki, Juichi n'aurait pas hésité à la tuer, mais Naruto tenait à ce que le clan revive.

Un cognement à la porte le sortit de ses pensées. N'attendant pas une seconde, Juichi sortit de la cuisine et alla ouvrir la porte. Quelle ne fût pas son mécontentement quand il vit qu'il s'agissait de Karin. La jeune femme l'exaspérait autant que l'Uchiha mais c'était différent. Karin empestait les hormones d'une femme amoureuse. Il s'en fichait qu'elle soit amoureuse mais c'était la personne dont elle était amoureuse qui le gênait. Suigetsu était chasse gardée.

**- Tu comptes me laisser là ?**, claqua-t-elle face au silence pesant.

**- Ce serait une bonne idée**, répondit-il.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de s'outrer encore plus, Juichi la laissa entrer. Il alla prévenir Suigetsu et prit la direction de la salle de bain pendant que son amant allait voir sa coéquipière. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit de la salle de bain et alla rejoindre son amant qui parlait avec la jeune femme autour d'un thé. Quand il fit remarquer qu'il allait voir Naruto, Suigetsu lui signala qu'il devait se préparer pour aller à l'hôpital et les laissa sans un mot de plus. Le jeune femme se fit silencieuse et fusilla l'assassin du regard tout en buvant son thé préparé par Suigetsu.

Juichi grimaça à l'odeur qui lui montait au nez. Une odeur inhabituelle occupait sa cuisine et Juichi savait de quoi il s'agissait. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant mais s'il l'avait remarqué plus tôt, il n'aurait même pas ouvert la porte pour Karin. Elle s'était mise du parfum ! C'était insoutenable pour l'assassin qui ne pensait qu'à une chose : arracher la tête de cette fille.

**- Tu comptes lui tourner autour pendant longtemps ?**, grogna-t-il.

Karin écarquilla des yeux sous la colère de l'homme avant de comprendre son allusion et plissa son regard. Il lui semblait pourtant qu'elle avait fait bien attention à ce qu'elle ne montre aucun des sentiments qu'elle avait pour Suigetsu. Elle ne savait plus vraiment depuis combien de temps elle avait ce genre d'affection pour ce fichu poisson. Elle avait bien tenté de se concentrer sur Sasuke, mais Suigetsu avait toujours été celui qui la cherchait, le seul qui faisait attention à elle. Mais il avait fallu que ce cabot vienne et le lui prenne sous son nez comme un vieux chien qu'il était.

**- Tu ne le mérites pas**, dit-elle.

**- Parce que tu le mérites plus que moi peut-être ?**, dit-il sournoisement.

**- Tu ne lui apporteras que peine**, dit-elle avec dégoût, **il suffit juste de t'observer avec Sasuke.**

**- En quoi cela à à voir avec Uchiha ?**

**- Absolument tout**, claqua-t-elle, **Combien de temps encore avant que tu ne lui demandes de choisir entre lui et toi ?**

Juichi ne sut quoi répondre. Il était vrai qu'il ne se lassait pas de critiquer l'Uchiha à chaque occasion mais il doutait fortement qu'il puisse un jour demander à Suigetsu de choisir entre eux. L'affection que Suigetsu portait pour l'Uchiha était la même que celle qu'il portait envers Naruto. Pourtant, Juichi ne supportait pas de savoir son amant traîner avec le brun.

Après un dernier regard noir envers la jeune femme, Juichi sortit de la maison et prit la direction de la maison de l'Uchiha. Il le savait. Ce ne serait pas du tout sa journée.

Au départ de Juichi, Karin attendit patiemment que son coéquipier soit enfin prêt. Les joues rouges, elle se remit de toutes ses émotions. Elle venait non seulement de remettre Juichi à sa place mais également d'affirmer ses sentiments pour Suigetsu. Son cœur battait trop vite. Elle prit le temps de calmer ses rougeurs et attendit patiemment Suigetsu qui ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

**- Tu es prête ?**, demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme acquiesça et le suivit à l'entrée de chez lui. Mais alors qu'ils allaient sortir de la maison, Karin sentit son adrénaline remonter et retint le jeune homme par le bras.

**- Est-ce que ça te va ?**, demanda-t-elle subitement.

**- Comment ça ?**, dit-il avec un froncement de sourcil.

La pression que le jeune homme lui mit tout à coup avec ce regard ignorant lui fit peur et la découragea. Elle se traita d'idiote d'avoir agi ainsi mais elle avait commencé et elle se devait d'aller jusqu'au bout.

**- Ça te va vraiment d'être avec Juichi ?**

**- B-Bien sûr**, rigola-t-il comme si c'était une question idiote, **Pourqu ...**

**- Malgré la haine qu'il porte pour Sasuke ?**, le coupa-t-elle,** Malgré le comportement qu'il a envers nous tous ?**

Suigetsu fût étonné par cette question et lui fit complètement face. Pourquoi Karin lui demandait-elle tout à coup s'il se sentait bien avec Juichi ? Ça faisait déjà trois mois qu'ils connaissaient tous Juichi et personne n'avait trouvé de chose à redire sur son couple, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu lui demander ce qui la tracassait, Karin sortit précipitamment de la maison, lui rappelant qu'ils devaient aller à l'hôpital. Suigetsu laissa tomber le sujet et la rejoignit, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se poser la question sur le comportement de Karin.

* * *

Shikamaru soupira quand il entra dans la salle. Toutes ces étagères ne lui donnaient pas envie de se mettre au travail. Il était déjà allé dans des salles d'archives, mais celle là était sombre et plus poussiéreuse. En même temps, depuis quand n'avait-elle pas été utilisée ? Longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps.

La salle était assez grande. Comparée aux autres salles d'archives, elle était plus petite mais Shikamaru pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Selon Tsunade, cette salle était celle du premier Hokage. Mais Shikamaru savait que cette salle était en réalité une salle que les chefs du clan Uchiha utilisaient depuis la création du village, à l'insu des conseillers et autres. Il ignorait pourquoi Tsunade n'en avait pas parlé à Sasuke, mais Shikamaru fût soulagé d'avoir l'accord de l'Hokage.

Depuis quelques mois, Shikamaru se plongeait dans des archives et, un jour, il avait fini par trouver quelque chose sur la famille Uchiha. Ce clan était l'une des bases du village. Sans eux le village n'aurait pas été ce qu'il était à présent. Shikamaru fut même étonné de savoir que les Uchiha furent ceux qui amenèrent les différents clans comme les Nara, les Hyûga, les Aburame et les Inuzuka. Ce clan, à présent dissous, était le plus riche de tout le village. Mais Shikamaru avait mis toutes ces recherches de côté jusqu'à l'incident avec Sasuke. Et à présent, Shikamaru tenait vraiment à trouver des réponses.

Il chercha quelques instant parmi tous les dossiers et en prit certains. L'avantage avec ces étagères était les plans de travail qui lui donnaient la possibilité de lire sur place sans s'encombrer. Les dossiers étaient aussi poussiéreux que les étagères. La plupart parlait des différentes affaires qu'avait eues le clan de Sasuke en tant que police et une autre partie parlait des accords qu'avait faits le clan. Shikamaru trouva certaines informations intéressantes et d'autres inutiles. Il soupira tout en espérant trouver les réponses qu'il cherchait.

**- Que cherches-tu, Shikamaru ?**

Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant la voix suave, qu'il reconnut facilement comme celle de Seby. Ce dernier était au bout de la rangée, appuyé contre la grande étagère avec nonchalance.

**- Aux dernières nouvelles, en tant que conseiller de Tsunade, j'ai le droit de venir ici.**

Le jeune assassin sourit au comportement du ninja et se rapprocha de lui.

**- Sur les anciens associés de Konoha ou … les anciens villages ?**, ajouta-t-il en avisant un autre dossier.

Shikamaru jura intérieurement. Si Seby se mettait à le suivre dans ses recherches, Naruto serait au courant à un moment ou à un autre et ça serait vraiment problématique pour lui, comme pour Sasuke quand il serait réveillé. Devait-il en parler à Seby ou pas ?

**- Je m'inquiète**, souffla-t-il.

**- Pour Sasuke ?**

**- On peut dire ça.**

L'assassin soupira alors que Shikamaru continuait de lire les dossiers qu'il avait devant lui. Il fallait avouer que l'Uchiha avait amené des interrogations avec ces temples. De plus ses familiers n'avaient pas retrouvé cette ombre que Sasuke s'était mis à poursuivre.

**- Tu devrais laisser Naruto se charger de ça.**

Shikamaru fusilla Seby mais ce dernier se contenta de le regarder d'un air désolé. Shikamaru pouvait comprendre la frustration de Sasuke quand les assassins persistaient à dire de laisser ces choses-là à Naruto.

**- Sasuke est mon ami, Seby. Je ne peux pas laisser Naruto s'occuper de tout ça.**

**- Cela vous dépasse complètement.**

**- Alors tu n'avais pas à me dire que le chakra de Sasuke avait changé**, grogna-t-il entre ses dents,** De plus, tu as vu comme moi, non ? Le Sharingan gravé, cette lueur, le chakra de Sasuke … Ces temples cachent quelque chose sur les Uchiha.**

Seby soupira avant de s'appuyer sur les étagères. Il resta un moment à regarder le ninja qui continuait de lire les dossiers, jurant à chaque dossier vague.

**- On n'a pas beaucoup parlé depuis la mission.**

**- Et tu voudrais qu'on parle de quoi ?**, demanda Shikamaru en fronçant des sourcils.

Seby lui envoya un regard que Shikamaru comprit immédiatement. Cependant, Seby ne reçut pas l'attention qu'il attendait de la part du ninja. Shikamaru évita son regard et posa son dossier devant lui, jouant avec la corne de la couverture. Ils restèrent une minute, qui parut longue à l'assassin, dans un silence plombant avant que Shikamaru n'ose enfin ouvrir sa bouche.

**- J'ai dit à mon père que j'acceptais le marché**, lui dit Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sentit son corps se glacer face à l'expression qu'affichait Seby. Ce dernier ne savait pas comment prendre l'information que venait de lui donner Shikamaru.

**- Seby …**

**- Depuis quand ?**, coupa l'assassin.

**- À notre retour de mission.**

Shikamaru sentit plus qu'il ne vit le regard de reproche de Seby. Lui-même avait l'impression de trahir sa propre volonté en acceptant le marché dont son père lui avait parlé.

**- Je n'arrive pas à le croire**, souffla Seby, **Est-ce à cause de la mission ? Parce que j'en ai parlé pendant la mission ?**

**- Non.**

**- Est-ce à cause de mon âge ?**

**- Non.**

**- De Naruto ? Il est vraiment protecteur avec nous donc il va parfois un peu loin mais …**

**- Ce n'est pas à cause de Naruto mais de ton démon**, s'exaspéra Shikamaru.

Seby sentit son cœur se fendre à la réponse de Shikamaru. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver deux ans avant sa rencontre avec Naruto et les autres. Oui, il était beau et avait une voix à faire tomber n'importe qui. Mais à chaque fois c'était le même _problème_ qui revenait sans cesse : son pouvoir de démon effrayait.

**- Je suis un ninja comme toi**, dit-il d'une voix maîtrisée,** Certes mon démon me donne des capacités en plus mais je ne change pas pour autant.**

Seby regrettait de ne pas avoir pressé les choses, comme l'avait fait Juichi avec Suigetsu. Peut-être qu'ils n'auraient pas eu ce genre de discussions s'ils avaient juste écouté leurs désirs. Mais non. Shikamaru et Seby étaient des stratèges et aimaient prendre leur temps. Malheureusement, Seby avait dû prendre trop de temps pour que Shikamaru se prenne la tête à propos de son démon.

**- As-tu vu Hayato ? Il ressemble chaque jour à Naruto, que ce soit physiquement ou en puissance. Et son chakra est la représentation même de celui de Kyûbi.**

**- En quoi cela nous concerne moi ou mon démon ?**

**- Tout. Je suis l'héritier des Nara, Seby. La technique des ombres se perpétue de père en fils. En acceptant de me lier à toi, je tourne le dos à ce pourquoi je suis né : mon clan.**

**- Mais c'est absurde comme raison**, craqua Seby, **votre technique des ombres peut très bien se transmettre à tes enfants. Mon démon pourrait te donner cet enfant.**

**- Galère**, soupira Shikamaru, **D'où mes paroles concernant Hayato. Je ne veux pas prendre de risque. Je préfère avoir un enfant qui garantira à mon père que notre clan ne disparaîtra pas.**

Seby ne répliqua pas et resta à le regarder d'un air poignant. Shikamaru savait qu'il devait être blessé par tout ça mais il préférait lui dire la vérité. Naruto disait qu'il était un hypocrite, qu'il traînait avec eux juste pour leur puissance, mais c'était faux. Shikamaru aimait Seby. Aussi fou que ça pouvait l'être, ces 4 derniers mois avec Seby avaient fait naître des sentiments que Shikamaru pensait ne pas pouvoir avoir pour un homme.

Le jeune Nara n'osa pas regarder l'assassin. Il ne voulait pas voir ses yeux, qui le feraient flancher à n'importe quel moment. Il essaya de se concentrer sur les dossiers mais il savait que c'était peine perdue. Finalement, après un silence froid, Seby prit la direction de la porte sans un regard pour Shikamaru qui sentit ses yeux le brûler et sa respiration se couper.

**- Je suis désolé.**

Ce fût la seule phrase que Shikamaru put sortir entre ses sanglots alors que les portes de la salle se fermaient derrière Seby.

* * *

Naruto était calmement assis sur son fauteuil accompagné de Kyûbi qui, ayant préféré être sous son apparence physique, était assis sur le parquet, près de l'encadrement qui donnait sur le jardin. Le démon et son hôte ne se parlaient pas et se contentait juste du silence qui s'était installé depuis que Lucy était venue chercher les enfants. Naruto soupira un coup, attirant le regard de son démon sur lui.

**- Tu y penses encore ?**

**- J'avoue me poser des questions**, souffla Naruto,** Comment j'ai pu ne pas l'avoir remarqué ? Ce qui est arrivé au groupe … **

**- Il a juste bien caché son jeu**, grogna Kyûbi, **Nous ne sommes pas responsables. Avec ce que Gaara pourra nous dire, nous aviserons la suite.**

Naruto hocha de la tête. Le blond espérait que Gaara pourrait vraiment les aider. Il venait à peine d'arriver avec Neji et était plus concentré sur l'état de son amant que sur le groupe. Naruto ne voulait pas plus de problème avec Ren, et avec Kyûbi, ils avaient décidé de régler ce problème le plus rapidement possible.

On toqua à la porte et le blond se pressa d'aller ouvrir pour nulle autre que Gaara. Le blond soupira de soulagement avant de faire une accolade à son ami.

**- Tu as l'air d'aller bien.**

**- En effet**, répondit le roux avec un fin sourire.

Naruto retourna dans le salon en compagnie de Gaara et ils s'assirent, rapidement rejoint par Kyûbi.

**- Je voulais te demander quelque chose. C'est à propos de Ren**, ajouta-t-il face au regard curieux du roux.

Le regard de Gaara se fit glacial. Le Kazekage avait encore du mal à oublier l'attaque qu'avait subi Neji. Le couple se concentrait à présent sur la survie de l'enfant que Neji portait mais la perte du jumeau était dure à avaler.

**- Kyûbi et moi avons estimé que Ren devenait une grande menace.**

**- Maestro ?**, demanda le Kazekage.

**- Maestro ne fait plus trop d'apparition depuis la naissance de Hayato**, s'immisça Kyûbi, **donc Ren est pour le moment la priorité.**

**- Maestro ne se montre pas, mais Karol se montre, lui. En un mois, mon équipe a déjoué 6 cérémonies et à chaque fois le nom de Karol est mentionné.**

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de froncer des sourcils. Maestro et Karol, leur ennemi. Naruto serra les poings en repensant à ce vieux croûton. Qu'il envoie Karol faire tous ces carnages ne programmait rien de bon.

**- Mettons Karol de côté, pour le moment**, clarifia Kyûbi.

**- Très bien. Que veux-tu savoir sur Ren ?**

**- On veut savoir des choses sur ton combat.**

**- En effet**, confirma Naruto, **Le soir où nous avons posé le sceau à Konoha, tu nous as dit n'avoir porté qu'un seul coup alors que nous l'avons vu bien amoché.**

Gaara fronça des sourcils et se redressa dans son siège. Naruto sût à ce moment qu'il avait toute l'attention de Gaara.

**- Comment ça ?**

**- À toi de me l'expliquer,** soupira Naruto,** Je voudrais que tu me redises absolument tout ce que tu as vu de différent chez lui.**

Le roux regarda son ami perplexe avant de lui répondre.

**- À part cette deuxième entité liquide, je ne vois pas trop.**

**- Je veux tout savoir Gaara**, le pressa Naruto.

Gaara soupira et tenta de se remémorer cette journée épouvantable. Naruto le vit basculer sa tête en arrière et attendit. Quelques secondes après, la voix de Gaara retentit dans le salon.

-** Je me rappelle avoir vu Neji pris par la gorge. J'ai utilisé mon sable et je l'ai envoyé en direction de Ren. Mon sable a récupéré Neji qui ne bougeait plus. Shukaku et moi étions en train de paniquer et Ren a commencé à se vanter de ce qu'il avait fait …**

Gaara se contrôla pour ne pas s'énerver. Rien que d'en reparler lui donnait envie de partir à la recherche de cet enfoiré de traître. Les pleurs et les cauchemars de Neji. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de persévérance pour que Neji puisse enfin arrêter de paniquer sur la grossesse.

**- … Shukaku me disait de le tuer, encore et encore. On était dans une rage folle. Avec le pouvoir de Shukaku, j'ai envoyé Ren à travers une vieille maison. Je n'ai pas attendu et ai dégainé **_**La griffe de Shukaku**_**. J'ai foncé sur lui pour lui planter le sabre entre les deux yeux mais il l'a arrêté. On a dissous le sabre en petits grains pour les faire entrer dans son corps. Il saignait beaucoup mais il ne criait pas donc on a bougé le sable pour faire d'énormes blessures, mais il a fait appel à Raizen. Il a projeté les particules et son corps s'est régénéré en quelques secondes. J'ai foncé de nouveau vers lui, mais à partir de ce moment-là, mes coups ne l'atteignaient plus.**

Naruto envoya un regard à Kyûbi face à l'information que venait de lui donner Gaara. Ils savaient que Raizen n'avait pas cette capacité de se régénérer. Rare était les démons qui n'avaient pas cette capacité et Raizen étaient l'un d'eux.

**- Naruto, tu m'expliques ?**

**- Comme je te l'ai dit, on pense que Ren devient un gros problème pour le groupe.**

**- Mais pourquoi tu voulais savoir ce qu'il avait de différent ? À part ce démon liquide protecteur …**

**- Il n'y a pas que ça**, s'interposa Kyûbi, **Je connais Raizen, Shukaku aussi.**

**- Il dit ne pas le connaître.**

Kyûbi soupira avant de s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Naruto.

**- Shukaku doit savoir au moins ça : certains démons n'ont pas les capacités que les autres ont.**

**- Il te dit qu'il n'est pas idiot non plus.**

**- Permets-moi de douter.**

Une masse de chakra sortit de Gaara et un homme de la même corpulence que Gaara, voire un peu plus grand, les cheveux ocres et les yeux noirs, apparût dans le salon. Shukaku venait d'apparaître et semblait vouloir ensevelir Kyûbi d'un regard.

**- Pourquoi tu ne dis pas simplement ce que tu as à dire au lieu de m'énerver ?**

**- Parce que tu es un idiot qui n'a même pas su que son ennemi le manipulait.**

**- Bien sûr**, répliqua-t-il sur un ton ironique,** Tu …**

**- Dites.**

Les deux démons se retournèrent vers leurs hôtes qui avaient parlé d'un seul homme.

**- Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais Neji m'attends chez sa mère. Donc si on pouvait oublier vos querelles de famille pour des choses plus importantes ?**

Shukaku fusilla Kyûbi du regard avant de finalement se détourner et s'asseoir aux côtés de son hôte.

**- Donc que voulais-tu dire sur Raizen ?**, demanda Shukaku.

**- Est-ce que tu connais Fatine ou Lucas ?**, demanda Naruto.

**- Fatine, l'hôte de _Manty_, fait partie de l'escouade de Ryô et Lucas, l'hôte de _Stone,_ est dans l'escouade de Juichi. De très bons éléments. Le rapport avec Ren ?**

**- Leurs démons et Raizen ont un point commun**, répondit Kyûbi, **Ils n'ont pas cette capacité de régénération.**

Le regard de Gaara s'élargit alors que Shukaku se frappait le front à cette révélation. Le jeune Kazekage regarda son démon avec interrogation.

**- Tu le savais ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?**

**- J'ai été enfermé très longtemps gamin, tu penses réellement que je vais me rappeler de chaque démon et de chaque capacité ?**

**- Mais le problème présent n'est pas seulement Raizen**, claqua Naruto,** Ren a d'autres démons.**

**- Et on a découvert quatre d'entre eux**, ajouta Kyûbi,** En espérant qu'ils n'aient chacun qu'un pouvoir.**

Naruto vit le regard de Gaara devenir encore plus perdu. Il entreprit de lui expliquer tout ce qui concernait Ren. Il l'informa que Ni'i leur avait parlé de 6 démons détenus par Ren. Il lui expliqua la confusion qu'il avait concernant l'attaque sur Neji et son combat avec Ren. Les ninjas de Konoha n'avaient senti aucune présence lors de cette pseudo mission et ils l'avaient vu en train d'attaquer Ren pleins de fois alors que Gaara persistait à dire qu'il ne l'avait blessé qu'une fois.

Kyûbi leur parla ensuite de l'histoire avec Suigetsu et Sasuke. Kyûbi confirma la thèse d'un démon liquide mais en plus d'avoir des pouvoirs de protections, ce démon avait un effet d'acide.

**- Donc on se retrouve avec cinq démons sur six**, résuma le Kazekage,** On a un démon qui manipule le poison, Raizen, un qui manipule une eau acide, un spécialiste en Genjutsu et un régénérateur.**

Naruto et Kyûbi hochèrent de la tête alors que le Kazekage plissait les yeux. Il connaissait Naruto. Le blond était le chef des opérations. Konoha pouvait douter mais Gaara connaissait les capacités du blond. Il pouvait être parfois brusque dans ses stratégies mais il était malin. Et si Naruto lui posait ces questions sur Ren, c'était pour quelque chose de bien précis.

**- Tu comptes faire quoi Naruto ?**

Le concerné le fixa deux secondes avant de lui dévoiler ce qu'il programmait de faire. Le groupe resta quelques minutes à expliquer chaque point du plan avant que Shukaku et Kyûbi ne décident de les laisser entre eux. Après quelques finitions, les deux hôtes furent sortis de leur discussion par l'arrivée de Juichi et Ryô. Naruto sembla étonné par leur présence, ce qui agaça son bras-droit.

**- Tu plaisantes j'espère**, grogna Juichi, **Tu voulais des nouvelles pour les recherches et les enlèvements.**

**- Désolé**, sourit Naruto, **Installez-vous. Je vais vous chercher des boissons.**

Le blond alla chercher à boire alors que les deux assassins s'assirent auprès de Gaara. Juichi soupira et frotta ses yeux d'un air las, ce que ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer le Kazekage.

**- J'ai mal au crâne depuis ce matin.**

**- Une mauvaise journée en perspective alors**, plaisanta Naruto qui revenait avec les collations.

**- Espérons que non.**

**- Alors, les recherches sur Byakuei ?**, demanda le blond en servant les boissons.

Ryô sortit un parchemin et l'étala sur la table alors que Naruto posait le plateau au sol, après les avoir servi.

**- Nous avons déjà cherché dans tous les pays du nord et de l'est avec l'assistance de Fû**, dit calmement Juichi en montrant la zone concernée, **Nous n'avons toujours rien trouvé d'alarmant.**

**- Mes hommes ont bien trouvé des points d'énergies mais il n'y avait rien dans l'ouest et aux alentours de la chaîne de montagne**, déclara Gaara.

**- Et selon Utakata, les siens n'ont rien trouvé dans les îles du sud**, ajouta Ryô, **ce qui nous laisse le pays de feu et ses alentours. Mais là encore, nous avons déjà trouvé pleins de foyer d'énergies qui pourraient nous mener à Byakuei.**

Naruto analysa la carte un bon moment avant de soupirer.

**- Il y a une possibilité qu'il se trouve dans les Terres Inconnues ?**

**- Ce serait possible**, souffla Juichi,** Mais là, nos chances de le retrouver deviennent quasi impossibles.**

**- Très bien. Autre chose ?**

**- Oui**, dit Juichi qui coula un regard à Ryô,** Ryô et moi avions pensé retourner, avec ton accord, au pays des Temples pour chercher plus d'informations.**

**- Le Pays des Temples ?**, s'étonna le blond, **Pourquoi ce pays ? Ce qu'il s'est passé avec Sasuke ne vous a pas suffit ?**

**- Justement Naruto. On trouve cela louche. De plus, le rapport que Seby a fait à Ryô est bizarre.** **Il a senti une énergie émaner des temples, à l'endroit où ton brun s'est évanoui comme une fillette.**

Naruto plissa ses yeux à la moquerie de Juichi envers Sasuke mais ne dit rien pour le moment. Il donna son accord avant de demander plus d'explications sur le rapport de Seby. Il fallait avouer qu'il n'avait pas du tout cherché à connaître les détails du rapport de Seby. Voir Sasuke revenir évanoui l'avait assez ébranlé, pour ne pas dire traumatisé.

**- Le voyage en lui-même s'est bien passé**, répondit Juichi, **Pour un pays inhabité, il était bien piégé. Selon Seby les quatre temples se rassemblaient en un seul.**

**- En fait, les quatre monuments ne seraient que la pointe d'une grande construction, ajouta Ryô.**

**- Et il y avait quoi de si bizarre pour que vous vouliez y aller ?**

**- Ces temples dégagent une grande énergie, selon Seby**, expliqua Ryô, **Et quelque chose m'intrigue avec ces temples.**

Naruto hocha de la tête et les autorisa à se rendre aux temples. Ils entamèrent ensuite des conversations un peu moins sérieuses. Mais comme le pensait Juichi, ce ne serait pas une bonne journée pour lui.

**- Vas-tu lui expliquer ?**, demanda Naruto.

**- À qui ?**

Naruto plissa des yeux alors que son ami continuait de faire l'ignorant.

**- À Sasuke.**

**- Je n'ai rien à lui expliquer**, grogna Juichi.

**- Je crois que si. Tu deviens de plus en plus incontrôlable, emmenant Belkior dans ta folie. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait se passer au prochain entraînement ?**

L'ambiance se fit lourde et Naruto sût qu'il avait froissé Juichi mais il voulait que cela s'arrange. Un entraînement aurait bientôt lieu et, malheureusement, Juichi était le partenaire de combat de Sasuke. Naruto ne voulait plus revoir ce qu'il s'était passé à l'ancien entraînement. De plus, l'ambiance devenait insupportable avec les amis de Sasuke et Juichi qui se disputaient de plus en plus à chaque remarque de Juichi.

**- Écoute**, tempéra Naruto,** Je veux juste que vous vous entendiez.**

**- Mais je ne veux pas m'entendre avec lui, Naruto ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Il …**

**- Il quoi ? Klaus s'entend bien avec lui et tu ne sautes pas à la gorge d'Itachi non plus.**

**- Arrête**, soupira Juichi, **Klaus est différent et rappelle-toi que c'est toi qui m'a empêché de le tuer.**

**- Oublions Itachi pour un moment. Juichi, tu projettes la haine que tu as envers ton père sur Sasuke.**

Juichi s'apprêta à partir mais Naruto ne l'entendait pas ainsi et le retint par le bras. Le bras-droit essaya de s'en tirer mais Naruto tint bon et planta un regard sévère envers son ami.

**- Sasuke est peut-être du même clan que toi mais il n'est pas ton père. Mets-toi ça dans le crâne.**

Les deux hommes se fusillèrent du regard avant que Juichi ne craque et ne prenne la sortie. Naruto le suivit rapidement et tomba sur une scène à laquelle il ne tenait pas à voir maintenant.

**- Je …**

**- Oh, c'est pas vrai ça !**, s'agaça Juichi.

Et agacé, Juichi pouvait l'être. Comment avaient-ils pu avoir cette conversation au moment même où une amie de Sasuke venait ? Juichi envoya un regard à Naruto et ce dernier soupira d'énervement, lui montrant bien qu'il n'était pas au courant. Juichi fit face la jeune femme, qui n'était autre qu'Ino, d'un air sévère qui effraya la jeune femme.

**- Je … je ne lui dirai rien**, hésita-t-elle.

**- Et peut-on savoir pourquoi tu es ici ?**, demanda calmement Naruto après un hochement de tête.

**- Sasuke s'est réveillé**, sourit-elle avec hésitation,** Il voulait que je te prévienne et que je lui ramène des parchemins.**

Naruto fût soulagé de savoir que Sasuke s'était réveillé. Mais qu'à peine réveillé il puisse demander les parchemins l'irrita. Pendant la mission du brun, il ne s'était pas gêné pour fouiller dans la chambre de fortune que Sasuke avait prise, pour chercher les parchemins qu'il ne voulait pas que Naruto lise. Et ce que Naruto avait vu ne lui avait pas plu. Naruto espérait que ce n'était pas ces parchemins pour lesquels Sasuke avait envoyé Ino.

**- Des parchemins ? Les parchemins qui se trouvent dans son sac noir ?**

La jeune femme hocha de la tête hâtivement avec un sourire soulagé ce qui fit soupirer Naruto. En effet, c'était bien ces parchemins que le brun voulait.

**- Je les ai brûlés.**

Le sourire d'Ino disparut aussitôt. Le blond congédia son bras-droit avec un dernier avertissement sur son comportement. Naruto se détourna du duo et retourna dans son salon, les rires de Kyûbi retentissant dans sa tête. Kyûbi lui avait dit de ne pas brûler les parchemins car cela allait énerver son brun mais Naruto ne l'avait pas entendu de cette manière. Ces parchemins que même Isei ne pouvait pas déchiffrer étaient la manière de Sasuke de lui montrer qu'il ne voulait pas de lui dans ses affaires. Et une chose n'avait pas changé depuis son départ de Konoha : sa curiosité.

**- Tu les as brûlés ? !** **Mais … Sasuke sera furieux !**, s'affola la blonde qui l'avait rejoint.

**- Et bien, qu'il s'énerve. J'ai vu les parchemins et ils ne m'inspiraient pas confiance, donc je les ai brûlés.**

C'était faux. Isei lui avait juste dit qu'il ne comprenait pas les parchemins même s'il y avait de l'écriture démoniaque. Et ce que Isei ne connaissait pas était considéré comme une menace pour Naruto. Il ne voulait pas que Sasuke tombe dans une histoire encore plus farfelue que celle de Ren. Alors comme le brun ne voulait même pas lui en parler, Naruto les avait brûlés. Sasuke pourrait s'énerver autant que possible, ce n'est pas lui qu'il pourrait battre sous la colère.

**- Tu n'es pas sa mère Naruto !**

**- Parce que mon ventre ne le sais pas peut-être ?**, dit-il en montrant son ventre de quatre mois et demi, **Je ne veux pas que Sasuke se plonge dans des problèmes encore plus dangereux.**

**- C'est un Ninja !**

**- Et moi, un assassin !**, claqua Naruto qui haussa d'un ton, **Qu'il le veuille ou non, les parchemins ont été brûlés.**

**- Son opinion compte si peu pour que tu décides à sa place ? !**, craqua Ino.

**- Oui !**

Les mots se perdirent dans la gorge de Ino face au cri de Naruto. Les deux blonds continuèrent à se fixer, chacun sur leurs positions. Ino était trop choquée pour sortir quoi que ce soit comme autre argument. Ils ne cessaient de se le dire, que Naruto avait changé, voire beaucoup changé, mais là c'était le kunai de trop à encaisser. Ce n'était pas le Naruto qu'elle avait connu et cette constatation lui fendit le cœur.

**- Tu me déçois beaucoup Naruto.**

La jeune médecin s'en alla sans un mot de plus, la déception se faisant ressentir, laissant Naruto seul.

* * *

Sasuke ne réussit pas à se reposer. Il ignorait s'il referait le même rêve et il continuait à se poser des questions. Il sentait qu'il était proche de Byakuei et l'excitation se ressentait. Plus il y réfléchissait et plus il se dit que ce serait génial d'avoir le pouvoir d'un démon. Bien sûr il n'avait pas oublié la demande de son ancêtre et comptait bien le libérer. Mais, si c'était possible, Sasuke aurait aimé emprunter un peu de son pouvoir pour aider Naruto et devenir un peu plus fort.

D'ailleurs, il espérait revoir vite Naruto. À sa demande, Ino était allé prévenir le blond et Sasuke espérait que Naruto ne lui ferait pas de reproches pour ne pas avoir tenu sa promesse. Sasuke eut un sourire quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin, s'attendant à voir son amant passer la porte, mais quand le sourire disparut, l'invité ne sût s'il devait le prendre mal ou pas.

**- Tu es tant déçu que ça de me voir ?**

**- Désolé Shikamaru**, sourit le brun, **Je pensais que c'était Naruto.**

**- Je comprends**, sourit-il en retour,** Il viendra sûrement tout à l'heure.**

Le Nara se rapprocha du lit et s'assit sur l'une des deux chaises qui entouraient le lit.

**- Comment te sens-tu ?**

**- En pleine forme**, avoua Sasuke,** Même si j'ai l'impression que ma vie vient de prendre un tournant radical.**

Son ami lui envoya un regard interrogateur, lui demandant implicitement de s'expliquer.

**- J'ai fait un rêve bizarre et j'ai fait une découverte assez … surprenante.**

**- Cela a un rapport avec ton évanouissement au pays des temples ?**

Le brun hocha de la tête, ce qui fit soupirer Shikamaru.

**- Et pourquoi tu t'es évanoui d'ailleurs ?**

**- Je ne sais pas.** **J'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'arrachait quelque chose de la poitrine.** **Je crois que je n'ai pas tenu le coup.** **Et toi sais-tu pourquoi ?**

**- Pourquoi tu penses que j'y connais quelque chose ?**

**- Parce que**** je te connais, Shikamaru.**

Les deux amis restèrent quelques secondes à se fixer avant que Shikamaru ne soupire et ne s'explique avec lui.

**- Tu t'es évanoui pendant que la salle s'illuminait et tremblait.**

**- Trop de coïncidences**, supposa Sasuke.

**- Exactement. Je pense que tu sais que j'analyse des archives depuis quelques temps**, Sasuke acquiesça,** Certaines archives m'ont amené à ton clan. Ton clan était très puissant Sasuke.**

**- Je le sais.**

**- Pas que de ton Sharingan mais aussi …**

**- Financièrement et en influence aussi**, le coupa Sasuke, **Je sais. Dis-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas.**

**- Une partie du pays du Feu appartenait au clan Uchiha, dont le pays des temples.**

**- Ça ne fait pas partie du pays.**

**- Mais avant, oui. Ils ont estimés ces terres trop dangereuses pour être exploitable.**

**- Donc c'est pour cela que l'on a trouvé le Sharingan gravé dessus. Et ce qui m'est arrivé ? Tu sais quelque chose ?**

Shikamaru eut un sourire en coin. Non, il ignorait ce qu'il lui était arrivé mais il savait à quoi Sasuke jouait.

**- Non, mais toi oui.**

Sasuke se tendit aux paroles de son ami. Il savait quelque chose, en effet, mais il ignorait encore s'il pouvait le dire aux autres. Sasuke fixa son ami avant d'abdiquer. De tous les ninjas, Shikamaru était l'un des plus fiables.

**- Avant la mission j'ai découvert un parchemin qui m'était destiné. Ce parchemin parle d'un pouvoir que les Uchiha auraient eut grâce à un accord avec un autre clan. Selon l'auteur du parchemin, je serais l'héritier de ce pouvoir. Au pays des temples je me suis évanoui et je n'ai fait que rêver de ce pouvoir.**

**- Quel pouvoir ?**, s'exaspéra le Nara.

**- Je suis l'héritier de Byakuei.**

Sasuke observa son ami qui le regardait les yeux bien élargis. Il pouvait le comprendre. C'était absurde.

**- Byakuei ? Le démon que Naruto et les autres ne cessent de chercher ? Galère, Sasuke dans quoi tu viens de plonger ?**, soupira le jeune homme.

**- Tu sais à peu près tout**, clarifia Sasuke, **L'histoire avec les temples je ne sais pas trop de chose si ce n'est mon rêve. Je pense trouver mes réponses dans les parchemins que j'ai demandé à Ino d'aller me chercher.**

Shikamaru croisa ses bras et les deux amis restèrent un moment dans un silence reposant. Shikamaru soupira avec fatalité. Ça l'aurait étonné encore plus si on lui disait que Kiba était l'héritier. Mais Sasuke venait d'un clan puissant et ces clans avaient toujours une carte maîtresse. Dans le cas de Sasuke, c'était un démon. Peut-être que le démon était la cause du changement de chakra dont Seby lui avait parlé.

Mais Shikamaru ne put en faire la remarque à Sasuke que Suigetsu et Karin entrèrent dans la chambre. Ces derniers eurent de grands sourires lorsqu'ils virent un Sasuke réveillé et en pleine forme.

**- Sas'ke !** **Tu es réveillé !**, s'exclama Suigetsu.

**- Tu aurais préféré le contraire ?**, répliqua le brun avec un sourire en coin.

**- On est vraiment content que tu ailles mieux**, répondit Karin alors qu'ils s'approchaient des deux bruns.

Les deux nouveaux arrivants prirent des nouvelles et animèrent la chambre. Et les nouvelles n'étaient pas mises de côté.

**- Gaara et Neji sont arrivés pendant notre mission**, déclara Karin.

**- Ils sont à Konoha ?**, s'étonna Sasuke.

**- Oui. Neji a grossi**, dit Suigetsu avec une légère grimace.

**- Il doit être à 7 mois à présent**, souffla le brun.

**- Il ne reste pas longtemps**, dit Shikamaru, **Il espérait voir Hinata mais ils ne sont toujours pas rentrés de mission.**

Sasuke eut l'impression de ressentir un froid passé en lui. Peut-être qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien mais le groupe n'était accompagné d'aucun membre du Ryûketsu et Sasuke craignait qu'il ne leur arrive quelque chose.

Un raclement de gorge de Shikamaru le sortit de ses pensées. Il vit que ses amis échangeaient des regards hésitants et ça l'intrigua.

**- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?**

**- J'ai appris que le conseil a mis ta famille sous surveillance**, répondit Shikamaru.

**- Quoi ?**

Shikamaru lui expliqua rapidement les rumeurs qui commençaient à circuler dans les bureaux de certains ANBU. Sasuke fût en partie soulagé que le domaine soit protégé, évitant d'avoir autant d'ANBU autour de sa famille, mais de savoir que tous ses amis avaient été interrogés et que ses enfants avaient été approchés par des ninjas de la racine l'énervait.

Suigetsu lui expliqua que Tsunade n'était pas au courant mais que si ça continuait, il ne devrait pas tarder à la prévenir pour que le conseil laisse tranquille le Ryûketsu no Akuma. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs ne put s'empêcher de dire qu'il faudrait peut-être en parler à Naruto ou Juichi, ce qui lui valut trois regards noirs de la part de ses amis.

**- Il faudra agir vite**, fit remarquer Karin.

**- Ça sera plus difficile que prévu**, fit remarquer Shikamaru, **Depuis les menaces de Sasuke, ils sont toujours accompagnés de deux membres de la racine.**

**- Et Danzo ?**

Shikamaru le regarda, perplexe, se demandant ce que venait faire Danzo dans cette histoire. Sasuke leur expliqua alors ce que Naruto lui avait raconté sur Danzo et prit le temps de leur expliquer que si des membres de la racine protégeaient les conseillers, ça devait bien être parce que Danzo y était aussi impliqué.

**- Il ne se fait pas trop remarquer depuis l'arrivé du Ryûketsu**, répondit Shikamaru,** Mais si tu penses qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec les deux conseillers, alors là nous devrions peut-être en parler à Tsunade.**

**- Très bien.**

Shikamaru se déconcentra de la conversation, réfléchissant à diverses choses. Les conseillers étaient à présent sur leurs gardes et étaient protégés, ce qui n'arrangeait pas leurs affaires. Le jeune Nara ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Les seuls à pouvoir réussir à les approcher seraient Naruto et ses amis mais Shikamaru, comme Sasuke, ne voulait pas de l'aide de Naruto. Et si par malheur, le blond venait à savoir cette histoire, qui sait ce qu'il se passerait.

De plus, avec ce qui s'est passé avec Seby ce matin, Shikamaru savait qu'il aurait encore à faire avec Naruto et quelques membres. Shikamaru et Naruto ne cessaient de se disputer depuis que Shikamaru avait refusé d'être avec Seby. Il pouvait comprendre le blond parfois mais cette histoire ne le concernait pas et ça tracassait plus Shikamaru que d'habitude.

**- Shikamaru ?**

Le concerné quitta la fenêtre des yeux et vit tous ses amis le regarder avec inquiétude.

**- Tout va bien ?**, demanda Karin.

**- Oui, tout va bien.**

Malgré ça, le regard perplexe de Sasuke lui montra bien qu'il n'était pas convaincu mais Shikamaru ne voulait pas l'embêter avec ses histoires.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas.**

Sasuke ne chercha pas plus loin et continua à discuter avec ses trois amis. Shikamaru ne resta pas longtemps et partit après avoir déclaré avoir des choses à faire. Sasuke comprit très bien qu'il s'agissait de leur discussion précédente. Sûrement qu'il chercherait un lien avec Byakuei dans les archives.

**- Je vais y aller aussi**, intervint Karin,** Je reviendrai demain Sasuke.**

Le brun hocha de la tête. Ce serait parfait pour parler avec Suigetsu et savoir enfin se qu'il se passait entre eux deux. La jeune femme lui fit la bise et sortit sans un mot envers Suigetsu.

**- Que se passe t-il ?**

**- De quoi tu parles Sasuke ?**

**- Ai-je besoin de te faire un dessin ? Je te parle de Karin.**

Suigetsu le regarda un moment avant de soupirer et de regarder en direction de la porte qu'avait prise Karin. Elle n'était pas comme d'habitude. Si même Sasuke l'avait remarqué ça devait être sûrement grave.

**- Je l'ignore. Elle est bizarre en ce moment.**

**- Depuis quand ?**

**- Bien avant la mission je dirais. Le plus bizarre c'était ce matin, avant qu'on ne vienne ici.**

**- Ce matin ?**

Suigetsu acquiesça et lui expliqua toute l'histoire. Il ne manqua pas de lui répéter les questions bizarres à propos de Juichi. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de le regarder de manière blasé, ayant bien compris de quoi il s'agissait. Il lui aurait bien dit que le problème était Juichi et sa relation avec ce dernier mais Suigetsu n'aurait pas compris. Heureusement pour lui, Ino fit irruption dans la chambre. Mais aux paroles de la jeune femme, Sasuke, qui avait passé un bon moment de détente, ne put retenir la colère qui grandit en lui. La douleur qu'il avait ressentie aux temples refit surface comme un ouragan, mais la douleur se fit encore plus insupportable.

Ses amis s'inquiétèrent de son état, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais Sasuke n'y fit pas attention. Il sentait que quelque chose tirait sur ses forces et tentait de prendre le contrôle. Cette présence lui fit perdre rapidement conscience et la seule chose dont il se rappela, ce fût un dragon aux yeux rouges.

* * *

Naruto caressait tranquillement son ventre alors que Kyûbi lui faisait face. Depuis le départ de Ino, son démon semblait préoccupé et ne cessait de fixer son ventre. Naruto ne pût s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire attendri envers son démon. Kyûbi ne l'avouerait jamais mais il s'était beaucoup assagi. Certes, il avait ses moments de folie où il pouvait lâcher sa rage comme il voulait, mais Kyûbi était beaucoup plus calme qu'avant.

**- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Kyûbi ?**

**- Tu pourras supporter le voyage, Naruto ?**

**- J'approche des 5 mois et non 7 mois. Tout va bien.**

**- Oui, ça s'est bien vu à l'entraînement**, dit le démon, ironique.

Le démon rigola en voyant la tête de son hôte. Naruto devait l'avouer, cette grossesse était différente de la précédente. Au dernier entraînement du Ryûketsu, Naruto avait eu un moment de faiblesse lors d'un combat avec Juichi et avait failli perdre sa tête. Kyûbi devrait remercier Ryô pour ses réflexes d'ailleurs. Quoi qu'il en soit, Naruto avait eu une chute brutale de chakra et cela inquiétait Kyûbi.

**- Kyûbi …**

Le démon et son hôte sentirent tout à coup une présence derrière eux. Mais quand ils lui firent face, ils furent encore plus étonnés.

**- Sas'ke ?**, s'étonna Naruto.

Malgré l'appel de Naruto, le brun ne dit rien et se contenta de fixer le blond d'un air menaçant. Il ne semblait plus lui-même et cela intrigua Kyûbi, qui s'étonnait de voir autant de haine dans le regard rouge du brun. Même son regard était différent. L'Uchiha n'avait pas ses Sharingan activé et pourtant ses yeux étaient d'un rouge sang, la couleur du Sharingan.

Kyûbi sentit alors une énergie sortir de Sasuke. Il connaissait cette énergie pour l'avoir côtoyé pendant des siècles avant qu'il n'en soit séparé. Il n'osait toujours pas croire ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il avait devant lui l'amant de son hôte contrôlé par l'esprit d'un démon qui n'était autre que Byakuei.

**- * Byakuei … ***

Sasuke, toujours contrôlé, resta un moment à regarder Kyûbi de son regard rouge avant d'écarquiller des yeux. À l'intérieur de Sasuke, c'était l'explosion entre la joie et la colère. Depuis quand avait-il attendu ces retrouvailles ? Trop longtemps.

**- *Kyûbi …***, souffla Sasuke.

Entendre une voix démoniaque sortir de la bouche de son amant n'était pas une chose plaisante pour Naruto. Et voir Kyûbi, l'un des plus grands démons qui puissent exister, tomber à genoux sous l'émotion, ne l'était pas pour son état mental.

**- Tu peux m'expliquer Kyûbi ?**

Le regard de Sasuke se tourna vers lui et Naruto eut l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre sans fond. En moins d'une seconde, Sasuke ou qui que ce soit, empoigna Naruto par la gorge et le plaqua au mur. Kyûbi se précipita vers les deux hommes et tenta de les séparer.

**- * Byakuei, arrête ***, dit Kyûbi avec panique.

**- * Il a supprimé les parchemins ***, claqua Sasuke,*** Sasuke devait me retrouver avec ces parchemins ! ***

**- * Il ne pensait pas à mal. Naruto ne pensait qu'à protéger son compagnon. ***

**- * Il n'aurait pas dû les détruire. Je serai enfermé à jamais dans cette cage ! ***

**- * On te retrouvera ! ***, paniqua Kyûbi,**On te retrouvera alors ne le tue pas ! Si tu le tues je meurs aussi !**

Byakuei, par le biais du brun, arrêta sa tentative de tuer Naruto tout en regardant Kyûbi avec étonnement.

**- * Quoi ? ***

**- * On a fait un pacte ***, dit Kyûbi le plus calmement possible, *** Je sais que tu détestes ça mais il le fallait. ***

**- * Qu'est-ce qui vaut la peine de faire un pacte de démon avec un humain, Kyûbi ? ***, cria Sasuke.

**- * Un enfant ! ***, cria à son tour Kyûbi.

Byakuei lâcha Naruto qui toussa un peu tout en regardant le brun avec étonnement. Il avait très bien compris que Sasuke n'était plus lui-même, mais avoir senti les mains de son amant resserrées autour de sa gorge lui fit plus de mal qu'autre chose. Il avait très bien entendu Kyûbi prononcer le nom du démon qu'ils recherchaient : Byakuei. Naruto ne savait plus combien de fois Kyûbi lui avait ressassé toutes ces histoires avec Byakuei. Ce nom était devenu un quotidien pour lui.

**- * un enfant … ***

**- * Oui, un enfant. Mais c'est plus compliqué que ça. ***

Byakuei était plus qu'étonné. Il glissa un regard vers le blond qui continuait de le regarder avec frayeur. C'était avec lui que l'héritier avait eu un enfant ? C'était par ce blond écervelé que Kyûbi avait pu avoir une descendance ? Certes, Byakuei avait toujours désiré que Kyûbi ait une descendance mais par le biais de l'homme qui avait réduit ses chances de liberté à zéro, il commençait à le regretter. Byakuei se pencha vers le blond avant de brusquement se relever, le corps tendu vers l'arrière.

**- * Sasu … ke... j'ai trop usé … sur ses sens et son chakra. ***

Kyûbi frissonna en entendant cela. Ses sens ? Il savait que la colère de Byakuei pouvait avoir un certain impact sur les sens des humains, mais ce n'était pas du tout le moment d'abîmer un sens du dernier Uchiha. Sasuke tituba un peu avant de reprendre son équilibre en s'appuyant sur un mur du salon. Le brun prit plusieurs respirations avant de regarder Kyûbi et de fusiller Naruto du regard.

**- * Retrouvez-moi, vite. ***

Kyûbi eut à peine le temps de hocher de la tête que Sasuke s'évanouit au sol. Kyûbi se précipita vers le jeune homme pour vérifier son état, puis se retourna vers son hôte qui était encore en état de choc.

**- * Naruto ! ***, claqua t-il, sortant le blond de ses pensées,** * Va prévenir les jumeaux. Vite. ***

Reprenant ses esprits, le blond se remit debout et sortit de chez lui, à la recherche des jumeaux. Kyûbi se chargea de déplacer Sasuke du sol au canapé et attendit impatiemment le retour de son hôte.

Byakuei. Il en aurait pleuré de joie s'il ne se trouvait pas à Konoha. Combien de temps avait-il attendu pour enfin le revoir ? Pire, Kyûbi le croyait mort. De sa vie de démon, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait cela. Il avait bien sentit la présence de Byakuei tout à l'heure, mais, comme la nuit où il avait ausculté Sasuke, la présence était à présent infime quoi qu'un peu plus présente que l'autre soir.

Par tous les démons, Uchiha Sasuke était le porteur de Byakuei.

* * *

_**À Suivre.**_

_**J'espère que cela vous a plu. Encore plus de révélations aux prochains chapitres.**_

_**Je dois d'ailleurs m'excuser pour mon retard. Presque un an d'absence. Même moi je trouve cela énorme. Mais je suis à la fac et quand c'est les études, je suis à fond. Donc si j'ai du retard, c'est normal. Sachant que les examens approchent, je mets les fictions de côté.**_

_**Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Cet été je pars en vacance et j'ai bien l'intention de terminer les fictions en cours pour qu'il y ait une publication plus fluide. Surtout avec "Trahison et Pardon" car c'est une longue fiction.**_

_**J'espère que j'ai toujours autant de lecteurs pour cette fiction. Merci encore de votre soutien.**_

_**Réponses aux Reviews :**_

**Naru-chan**, **guest**, **amelia-vilnius**, **lettibelly**,** petitcoeurfragile**, **angel-944, Maya31 **: merci pour vos reviews. j'espère que l'histoire restera toujours aussi passionnante. amelia-vilnius, depuis le temps, je pense que les résultats du bac sont passés donc j'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop déconcentrée ;) les études sont importantes.

**Natsuki** : ma chère Natsuki, je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiétée et de t'avoir fait attendre. Tu es ma lectrice la plus présente et j'avoue que tes messages m'ont donnée du courage. Il m'est arrivé des choses en effet mais tout va bien, je ne suis pas du genre à m'étaler sur ma vie et à inquiéter les autres. Le prochain chapitre risque de prendre du temps à cause des examens mais comme j'ai expliquer, pendant mes vacances je vais me concentrer sur la rédaction pour une publication plus fluide. Pour tes questions tu as la réponse pour la plupart. Pour les démons on risque d'avoir plus d'explications sur leurs limites et capacités. Merci encore pour ta review.

**Clemence** : merci pour ton soutien et ta pub. lol; j'avoue que ça fait un moment et je m'en excuse. j'espère que la suite te plaît.

**Tinetinetina** : Merci. comment ça tu vois où ça va? là je n'ai pas compris. oui Jiraya viendra mais ça je ne dirai pas quand.

**Kawaii-sama** : merci pour ta review, mais je pense que tu as eu les réponses que tu attendait. J'espère que tu n'as pas trop patienté.

**Eluthiel** : Merci beaucoup Eluthiel. ça me touche de savoir qu'il y a encore des lecteurs et lectrices. J'avoue patienter encore pour des fictions mais j'ignorais que ma fiction plaisait autant. j'avoue aimer les fiction avec les personnages de Naruto, car ce sont des personnages originaux et qui donnent de l'imagination. j'espère encore écrire des histoires sur ces personnages. J'ignore réellement si j'arrive à surprendre, à un moment ça devient tellement visible que j'ai peur de publier un chapitre plat.

**Umiko13** : Désolé Umiko, mais ton argument sur les fous est bien vrai. une amie qui lit mes fictions me traite de folle et de sadique (elle connaît toute la trame de la fiction Trahison et Pardon) donc je pense que tu as raison. Le couple, j'espère qu'il ira bien vu ce qu'il vient de se passer. Sakura devait être là normalement mais j'avoue l'avoir balayé du champs car ça ne me plaisait pas. (c'était un dialogue avec Sakura, Sasuke et Neji). Honnêtement, ça me plairait d'avoir quelqu'un pour parler de mes idées, ça m'aide avec mes dialogues. Avec mon amie ça fonctionne plutôt bien mais c'est différent maintenant car on en parle plus beaucoup et j'ai souvent besoin de me laisser aller à mon imagination. Donc je ne dis pas non à des messages. ;)


End file.
